The tale of the unexpected shinobi Naruto Yakumo
by muhdharithdark
Summary: As every year, Naruto fleeing villagers who saw in him the Kyûbi and wanted revenge. However, he did not expect to encounter the legendary Yakumo family. Raised in the middle of the magic and youkai, Naruto hopes to realize his dream and protect his clan. But in the shadows, many hope to benefit from the other world available to them.
1. Chapter 1

Warning This is just Translation Chapter 1: New intriguing

The reality is only a concept born from the observation of the world around us. What we perceive with our limited senses creating a coherent area, governed by complex physical rules, but to structure the world in which we live.

Yet, beyond our reality, was a country in which illusory myths persist and flourish. This fantastic bubble, almost cut off from the world, had a name. Its inhabitants called Gensokyo. This magical land was a mysterious place, in which quantity of various living beings, most fantastic and most powerful, whose existence beyond understanding, but yet managed to coexist with the humble and the weak.

This reality that was Gensokyo was surrounded by a powerful barrier, generated from a Shinto temple preceded by a recently painted torii, the famous Hakurei Shrine. All met the priestess who devoted himself each day to maintain the integrity of the energy wall that protected them from the outside. Everyone made internally with the girl who had been selected for this important mission, but carried on his shoulders another task, that of enforcing law and order in the country.

Only the young priestess hakurei was not the only one watching over the Great Frontier. Someone else maintained in a state that magic barrier because its creator was watching over his work. In Gensokyo, there was a powerful creature, youkai to unspeakable power that all knew, respected and feared. Yakumo Yukari had participated in the founding of Gensokyo, the creation of the barrier and other historical events moult wore his trademark. This youkai with long blond hair was aged several thousand years, even if the question of his age was a subject he was better not to talk.

The ancestral yōkai had lived for thousands of years, but it was finally decided to establish his residence in the border village of mayohiga. The place was mysterious, even by the standards of Gensokyo.

Mayohiga was an almost deserted place mainly populated by cats. This location near the border was isolated in the desolate hills, crushed by heat and which were crossed by the road leading to the river Sanzu, the transition to the world of the afterlife. Besides the proximity to the worlds ruled by the dead, the absence of humans was due to the latent influence of the concentrated powers of Yukari. This village gave off a mysterious force which had the power to disorient those who lingered there. The few humans to enter it eventually lost in a maze of streets intersecting forests organized without any logic ounce and they ended inevitably end up on the outside.

At the center of this village, at least if there really was a center, so the reality is sometimes distorted in a totally random way, stood the residence of the clan Yakumo. The house was of modest size, only consisting of a long two-story building, surrounded by an enclosure that camouflaged the small garden where the wind weakly waved bamboo planted between the gravel paths.

It was a beautiful day, sunny and calm, as one would like to see more often. The sun warmed the place of his burning rays, but refreshing breeze faded burning sensation. This morning was perfect for walking, even for sunbathing. A person understood this well, sleeping on the doorstep, his face pressed against the hot wood. A young girl wearing a red dress relaxed, exposing attributes that clearly indicated that she was not human. His cat ears pierced with gold rings and two tails waved weakly were indicative of its status youkai.

The young lazy creature by the name of Chen, was not the only one to enjoy life with so much recklessness. Behind closed doors, two women waved. The matriarch of the clan, Yukari, had a tremendous power, the handling limits. His unparalleled power and rarely equaled intelligence made her a be daunting. She could be so petty and manipulative creature, a selfless protector, depending on his mood. Unfortunately, his character was little early and chronic laziness was well known. To his chagrin, it was already two times she was taken from her sleep by the clumsiness of his servant.

\- Ran, calmly called Yukari, without masking the touch of disapproval she was dawning.

Moments later, the aforementioned maid entered the room occupied by her superior, bowing with all the respect that she had, that though not equal devotion.

Yukari long eyed his employee, watching the kitsune dressed in a spotless robe topped by a blue apron, which left nine golden tails float in perfect harmony with her short hair. The centerpiece of the borders, who had given up the idea of spending the rest of his morning snuggle into his futon, absently stroked one of her blond hair, tied with scarlet. Despite his apparent indifference, the youkai watched the face of the one that was the basis that shikigami, a familiar but had became part of the family.

\- Ran breathed Yukari with a disapproving tone that also passed for weariness and who hid his true feelings. Since this morning, it's been two plates that you break, it never happened to you was before.

\- I'm sorry, 'said the fox, it will not happen again.

Yukari was silent while these words do not satisfy. She noted a slight contraction of the jaw Ran as if the blonde fox ears hiding something.

\- Ran, Yukari replied with a cold tone, do not you dare hide the truth. I feel that something disturbs you, you do not act as usual. I already told you that if you had a problem, your first duty was to let me know. Do not hide yourself behind false pretenses such as fear of disturbing me. Now I'm listening.

\- This is tricky, conceded the shikigami, afraid to disappoint his mistress. Since this morning, I had the strange pain in me. These are not injuries, it's more like warnings, reminiscences. I do not know where it comes from, but it's very disturbing. I feel that something calls me, we want to take me somewhere.

Yukari thinks. His eyes closed for several seconds, before revealing his purple irises gleaming dangerously, recalling that behind its elegance and refinement, it was not to be taken lightly.

\- I feel that something is calling you on the other side of the border, she stated probing the outside via the breaches it generated at leisure. I hate that we dare make fun of me, of my work and that is detrimental to our clan. I intend to find the culprit.

His eyes fell again on her maid, while a grin split her marble face, revealing his white teeth, perfectly straight.

\- However, she simpered, I do not plan to go alone. You're gonna be my detector.

Ran swallowed, but did not dare contradict his superior.

The hostess got up, smoothing her purple dress with a neckline showed his generous chest, before grabbing an umbrella, which however, was not there i barely a minute. The youkai seized the hand of Ran his fingers with long nails gossamer, before drawing a line in the vacuum using the sharp end of her silk parasol.

Before them, a hole opened in the middle of the room. This passage was based on nothing, violating all laws of physics, but it was undeniable that there nevertheless. Through tear could be distinguished an animated black sky liquid jolts, while small purple eyes appeared at will, silently observing the surroundings, trying to see what existed beyond the limbo.

Yukari and Ran crossed the gate, digging into the tiny gap between reality and illusion. Inside, the senses alert, both creatures localisèrent soon the unpleasant emotion or emanated the place nagging Ran for several hours.

The two inhabitants of Gensokyo finally emerged into a place that they were completely foreign.

They were at an impasse. The narrow lane in which they had arrived was barred by a high palisade, surrounded by two tall buildings of stone and wood. Above them, the night stretched its dark coat, decorated with twinkling stars in the distance. The place was not very pleasant, due to the presence of numerous bins overflowing and left dump their waste on the ground floor packed. Yet despite the smell of waste, which shocked them the most was the bland flavor of the air surrounding them. They were not reflected so familiar aroma of the Gensokyo, in which everything was bathed in magic touches. This lack disturbed them deeply, they seemed almost insulting, but the grimace of pain that was outlined briefly on Ran's face reminded them of their mission.

The two women had barely time to restart, a confused clamor reached their ears. A crowd was moving fast, located a hundred meters of them perpendicular to the impasse in which they found themselves, if their hearing did not deceive them. While cries approached, they became more audible, but given the harsh words they spoke, their intentions were probably hostile.

\- Catch the demon! yelled a man hoarsely, who was out of breath and losing ground by returning the tail of the pack.

\- Do not let it slip! époumona be a second. Take it from behind!

\- Let's finish this the Yondaime to start! said a man who forked with a few civilians.

Ran and Yukari had no clue what was going on here, but the terms were clear. A demon was hunted by an angry mob, who seemed ready to make him undergo a spell.

The term demon had little meaning for them. He could just as well refer to harmless fairy wandering randomly. However, this term could regroup terrifying entities, such as the deity of Makai, Shinki.

So Ran and Yukari stood ready to fight, leaving their fate cards, waiting to see what kind of demon was the being who might cross their path.

What was their surprise when the demon in question disappeared into the alley. The newcomer was a young boy, apparently in his prime. However, he had special characteristics, like his blond hair like wheat walls, or the marks on the cheeks similar to the whiskers of a fox.

\- That's him, muttered weakly Ran.

The power she felt in the child's intestines was not human and was not rash to suppose that it was the devil that everyone was talking about.

\- Yes, confirmed Yukari. I feel its power, too.

The boy, the villagers qualifiaient demon, Uzumaki Naruto was called. Each year on 10 October, while people were celebrating the memory of the Yondaime Hokage, their hero who had defeated the terrible demon fox Kyûbi, drunkards were embarking on a hunt for the child that many saw as responsible for all their misfortunes .

Naruto always managed to escape. Despite the number, he knew every corner of the village of Konoha, and the best hiding places.

Young had chased a controlled skid, followed by a roll allowing it to slip into the narrow alley without losing any second. He was well aware that every second saved on his pursuers could not be overlooked, especially when we had the misfortune of being in such an unfavorable situation.

Despite his condition, he was not expected to do that meeting.

Before him on his way, stood two beings that he never imagined the existence, not even in his wildest dreams.

These two women stood between him and the fence he planned to climb to escape, but their intentions, for unknown time, could hardly be more hostile than the horde that was stalking him.

Naruto froze. His cerulean gaze lingered on the woman whose nine tails waved weakly. His mind was certainly still childish, normal for a child aged just six, but his survival instincts had sharpened. One name came to mind and a word crosses the dam from his lips.

\- Kyûbi, he whispered with the impression that someone had poured a bucket of ice in his stomach.

\- Do not be scared, whispered the elegant lady that turned her umbrella in a strange hypnotic movement, leaving the purple form a pupil he knew well. We do not want you hurt.

Naruto stepped back. Deep down even his primary instinct screamed at him to run away as far as possible.

However, the pack thousand shouting threats and insults had just arrived and was blocking the way. He was trapped, all retreat was cut off.

The leader of the hateful crowd professed death threats, a man holding a butcher knife walked.

\- Look ! screamed he, pointing Ran the sharp point of his weapon. Bear witness! The demon appealed to his people!

The horde came forward, their eyes shining with hatred and envy of murder drove back Naruto found himself cornered, his head bumping against the belly of Yukari. When he looked up, he blushed, his vision being obscured by the towering pair of charms of the youkai.

\- We can help you, small, elegantly whispered the blonde with long hair has an unreal grace.

\- Kill him ! yelled the merchant whose reason had been obscured by the pain caused by the death of his wife in the attack of Kyûbi.

\- Help me ! begged the boy, approaching the blonde woman who held out his hand in a gesture both protective and inviting.

Just when Naruto seized the hand of Yukari, a masked figure appeared on the roof.

\- Move away from all of that child by order of the Sandaime Hokage of Konoha!

The newcomer was dressed in a dark dress with a light steel armor protecting his chest and back. His arms and legs were adorned with shields made of the same metal as his breastplate. His face was hidden behind a porcelain mask in the image of a cat and Ran could not help thinking that his shikigami, the lovely Chen, could have this kind of wild term when she was upset or ... we unintentionally walked on his tails that tended to hang around.

His tone was cold and dry, but still, its feminine timbre could not be completely camouflaged.

Yukari watched the shadow agent who flexes his legs, ready to pounce in an instant, while grabbing a Kunai hidden in the metal shield covering his left forearm.

\- I do not think, Yukari murmured. This young boy intrigues me. Just like us, he has the power of youkai, she added, while the contrite face of Naruto fell apart, leaving his fear emerge while a terrible gnawing realization his mind. His place is not among you, humans pathetic. It is with his family, with us, in Gensokyo.

With a wave of the hand, the youkai borders opened a passage leading out of the country to the atmosphere eerily empty, belonging to a continent that indigenous nations called elementary. The dark opening seemed animated by their own will, while the blonde woman pushed the child slightly forward.

Naruto, unpredictable and even shocked by what he had just understood, made a small stride. Suddenly, he jumped into the gate, accompanied by another unknown to the nine tails.

Instantly, the elite ninja surentraînée jumped. However, his determination was futile to more than three millennia of experience. Yukari had disappeared, as the breach in which the child had rushed Jinchuriki. The ANBU that landed on the dusty ground quickly straightened up, turning on his boots with soles reinforced to see the mistress limits float behind her. Yukari seemed to taunt, straddling the gap to infinite purple eyes, hiding his smile behind his ivory fan.

\- Bring him immediately! ordered the kunoichi with long blond hair tending to khaki, while launching several kunais.

Impassible, Yukari observed the sharp projectiles heading to his vital points before they disappear into nothingness. The ANBU stepped back, surprised to evaporation of its weapons. The projectiles soon reappeared in the back of the fighter who drew his short sword. The sharp blades fichèrent in her shoulders and behind her knees, cutting the ligaments and depressing war reduced to immobility.

\- The Yakumo clan receives orders from anybody, calmly declared yōkai wearing a white charlotte, except that I give myself.

The matriarch of the most powerful family and most dangerous of Gensokyo disappeared without a sound. Its portal whose shape resembled a cruel smirk remained open briefly, leaving thousands of eyes fixed observe ANBU from the abyss that housed


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Adoption

The crossing gates generated by Yukari was a very unpleasant experience. Even after years of practice, it was very difficult to get used to the dark void, the abyss in which you stared, silently observing what was most deeply buried in everyone.

Naruto felt uncomfortable. He felt stifling in an unhealthy lake, crushed and milled into fine subatomic particles, as if he was drowning in a thick ink wished pull it down, wanting more than anything in the depths swallow .

When it emerged that broke the darkness, he felt reborn. He stumbled awkwardly on the floor, trembling hands who were resting on the polished floor the barely restrained, as he did violence to not dump the contents of her stomach. The boy, an unusual pallor given his tan, straightened with difficulty.

\- You're pretty resistant to what I see, said in a singsong voice behind him. In general, they vomit the first time.

The pale boy turned, seeing the elegant lady with a long white dress with a purple coin struck yin and yang.

\- What do you want from me ? he asked with suspicion, even if the concern was dominant in his voice. And who are you?

\- I would hope most of gratitude to your saviors whispered melodiously the youkai. My name Yakumo Yukari and you are in my house. To answer your second question, I have to admit that you intrigue me, you clear a familiar energy, but hijacked and corrupted. I want you lift your shirt, I want to check something.

The tone of Yukari had been less winning, resuming his usual domineering coldness, when giving orders.

The boy hesitated, but the inquisitive look of this powerful woman urged him to obey. He undressed partially revealing her slender belly. Yukari slid a finger on the skin, sighing to the pleasant sensation of stroking the soft, warm flesh. During his exploration, she was attracted by a point which seemed to concentrate a powerful magic. Wishing to test his theory and satisfy his curiosity, the former sent a slight discharge of magical energy that allowed to materialize a strange seal formed by a spiral surrounded by eight trigrams.

\- Interesting, she noted analyzing every detail of the sequence beautifully designed, especially for a mere human being. Ran, touch this seal and tell me what you feel.

The Kitsune human form obeyed, feeling a familiar but strangely beneficial energy.

\- No. Kyûbi Yoko sealed within him, abruptly declared Ran, more shocking Naruto. But it misses a game. Looks like someone has sealed this creature by removing the Yin half of its power.

Naruto felt annihilated. Suddenly, he understood everything. Now he knew that the devil lived in him, like a parasite, he understood why he was treated like a pariah. It was the creature that had destroyed Konoha, smashed hundreds of families and taken countless lives.

\- So it was true, he whispered a voice defeat. I am a monster.

\- Do not talk nonsense, cut Yukari with disdain. You might be the receptacle of the demon fox with nine tails, but you're not the creature sealed in you. In reality, you're only as her guardian and you have done nothing wrong, you do not have to feel guilty for the crimes committed by this beast. By cons, if you're looking to discover a real devil to face with a monster, I invite you to look before you. I Yukari Yakumo, the great mistress yōkai borders and I know very well differentiate my kind of like, human simple.

Finally, there she was lying. She was well aware that the boy was not a mere human. She had felt the bluish current flow in the body of this young boy. This energy was different from the natural energy that abounded in Gensokyo, she was more similar to the flow circulating in the most powerful people in the country. She would have sworn it was the magic that would have compressed, deliberately purged of the natural influence and violently blown into humans.

Naruto shivered, while Yukari continued his scrutiny. He felt that behind this elegant face with elegantly carved cheekbones, hid an abomination. The fact that one of the eyes of Yukari veered to scarlet in a split second confirmed his impression.

\- What do you want from me ? again asked he with a slight concern in his voice timid.

\- As I've already said, you intrigue me, Yukari repeated remaining deliberately vague about his intentions. Your power can cause a lot of harm, but also cause a great good, if you learn to use it correctly you. However, you should rather ask my maid what it intends to do with you. After all, it was she who felt that you were in danger and it is this which terrified the idiots who pursued you.

Ran watched by sending him a small smile and Naruto bowed politely, in the most formal way possible, thanking her for saving his life.

\- I wish I could go home, whispered the child.

Ran eyebrows rose, but to a point where they were almost halfway between his eyes and the roots of her hair.

\- You really want to go back there? she asked with dismay. You want to live it, so that the village wanted to kill you?

\- Not all, he admitted with a unhappy. There jiji-sama who likes me, even if it is very busy.

\- And your family ? asked the vixen who felt rising in her this protective instinct towards youth.

The expression of sudden pain that was born on the face of the boy told him that she had touched a nerve. She even had no need to ask other questions that obviously struck. This kid, hated and detested by all, had not even family to comfort and protect. The woman at the sown azure dress sighed, lowering to watch Naruto in the eye as an equal acknowledging her suffering.

\- You know, Ran confessed casting a fleeting glance towards Yukari, silently seeking approval, you should please you here with us. No one will judge you for what you're you, nobody will kill you to host a demon and above all, we can offer you a home.

\- Not to mention that if you go back there and you die, Yukari added, it would be wrong to thank Ran who bothered to save your life. If you need to return to your village, you nieras our risk-taking and it would not be a proof of gratitude. Besides, if you die, you never will realize your dreams, since I guess you wish you would realize. We offer the opportunity to express yourself, so tell us what are your dreams, kid.

\- My dreams ? the boy asked, regaining a semblance of a smile. I want to become stronger than all the Hokage! I want all surpass like that, everyone will respect me!

\- It does not work like that, Yukari cut with a slight bitterness tinged with regret ounce. I would not break your hopes, but the power is useless if it has no objective. Respect is not inherited, it is deserved. It is not obtained by force, he wins by helping or protecting others. If you throw yourself on this path, you will end inevitably failing. The only thing you'll succeed is to end up being feared and hated by all and you will recover solitude. However, I have an offer to make. We can help you become stronger, but in return I ask you to put that power to our contribution. The Yakumo is not a single clan with its own interests. Together we form a family.

The words struck Naruto. He had always wanted to be loved like the others, to have parents to help him and hold him in their arms. Above all, he was tired of being alone and receive insults and disgust looks every day.

Without him noticing, tears began streaming down her round cheeks. He had the opportunity to have what he had always wanted to get. Finally, he could achieve the deepest and most desperate desire of his heart.

The words could not come out consistently, as its conflicting emotions mingled and muddled.

Finally, he stopped crying, too shocked by the gesture that Ran had done. The vixen had to shake the child against her dress that hid her little chest opulent, slipping his arms behind his back to calm, while its tail around the boy, a maternal and protective gesture.

\- Tell me, little whispered Yukari. What's your real name?

\- I am, stammered the child wiped his face brat, I'm Uzumaki Naruto.

\- So, Uzumaki Naruto, Yukari smiled, would you accept my offer, that of belonging to the clan Yakumo?

The child nodded, shy.

\- What should I do ? he asked.

\- Our family has few rules, explained she briefly including obligations to the people of this world, but for the rest, we are not really limited. Out of Gensokyo, our policy is not to judge the members of the clan, nor their actions. The family counts most, except our duty to protect the Hakurei barrier. However, there is one rule that I do not transigerais. Our secrets should not be revealed and treason is punishable by a fate worse than death.

Naruto was not really surprised. A Konoha, he had seen the various clans keep their secrets. The Hyuga with their arrogant air and pale eyes, and Uchiha blood and their eyes were living in fortified complex, behind the imposing city walls. He knew that the great ninja families jealously hid their techniques, keeping a few secrets out of reach of the Hokage. He had heard things during his innumerable escapades.

\- I accept your offer, the boy whispered excitedly.

\- So said the matriarch with a solemn tone, I accept you as a member of Yakumo. Now you will be known as Yakumo Naruto, son of Ran Yakumo.

The youkai turned to his servant and gave him a simple nod.

\- Ran, I leave to your care. Explains everything he needs to know, presents its new sister and please, give him a bath. I have a lot of work to catch up, she said imperiously, before returning to his room.

Many sleep to recover would have been fairer, Ran thought, but it was unnecessary to mention chronic laziness Yukari before the young man. He would realize sooner or later, probably when ask why the matriarch spent half his life in his sheets.

An hour later, after a stint in the onsen that made the young man wince, Naruto found himself wearing a gray kimono, the tails were folded not to drag on the ground. Ran was nothing more flattering to the young man, but later she had to hire a tailor to dress the new family member, there was no way he continues to be wearing this orange horror .

Naruto obediently followed Ran, who took him to visit her new home. She showed him a simply furnished room, devoid of personality and every soul, which would be his new room. The place was almost the size of the small apartment that Sarutobi Hiruzen had assigned him, when the orphanage had decided to expel the boy, hoping he died in a squalid corner.

\- Now that you have gone around the house, she said with a knowing smile, almost maternal, I'll introduce you to the newest member of our family. Chen! she called with a shrill voice that made Draco wince.

The called a little discreet way was not long in coming. It was a young girl wearing a red dress and wearing a green hat and mischievous and full of happiness seemed contagious.

\- Who is it ? she asked, pointing to the boy with one of her long nails and scarlet lacquered.

\- I told you not to point the finger people, calmly lectured Ran. To answer your question, I present Yakumo Naruto, Ran said with a smile. It's your new little brother. Why would so do not play outside, get to know until dinner is ready? Am still careful, he is ignorant of our methods of combat.

The face of the young shikigami brightened as she clutched her new brother by the hand, leading to the courtyard.

While the two children, at least from a perspective of the spirit moved away towards the backyard, the fox got busy preparing the meal. She knew Chen fond of fish, but she did not know if the little blond appreciated vegetables. Probably not, but she doubted that a child abandoned would not hesitate to search the trash for food, she would not let him choose. He needed to have someone to fix her limits and someone should teach him to distinguish good from evil, so as not to create sociopath. It was his new responsibility and she had never failed in any of his tasks. She had managed to Chen, at least until now and she could not imagine failing, although his adopted son gave the impression of being really unpredictable.

Ran kept mainly in mind the impressive tracery that appeared on the abdomen of his new child. After a few centuries alongside Yukari-sama, she had acquired some knowledge in seals. It could analyze the whole and concluded that having realized this sequence was a genius. The energy of evil fox could be absorbed by the boy, giving him amazing abilities, while blocking the beast. This seal could be forced, but use the key might yield more conclusive results. With a little work, it would even be possible to merge the child's energy system with the red substance that hate fox secreted massively.

The human child could even become a youkai, at least a Hanyo. The operation would be beneficial for the clan, since its strength and longevity would be increased. There are centuries Ran was just a fox. Since his status had changed from that of a wild beast than civilized youkai, she remained alongside Yukari-sama.

The Kitsune knew his new child was an ephemeral creature, when comparing his life with that of other fantastic people and youkai of Gensokyo, not to mention the immortal gods.

However, before any experience to make humans one of them, we should learn the young Naruto to control his power and live in Gensokyo. Or first to survive.

The same evening, Ran thought it should first learn to Naruto manners, including those to behave properly at the table. The indecent attitude that his son had had before Yukari was mortifying.

Yet despite the shame that overwhelmed the when his son swallowed his soup faster than would Saigyouji Yuyuko, the hungry ghost, the Kitsune knew she could not blame his son. Naruto had never been loved and had accumulated considerable delay in many areas, since almost no one had bothered to teach her anything and it was obvious he had shortcomings. It would be essential to review everything and deepen many points, so he can finally have access to an education worthy of the name.

Vixen sighed after its first report on the psychological state of the boy. Indifference and neglect often gave the impression that it was nothing more than a nuisance not even worth the trouble to exist. This solitude weighed heavily on the child, who had begun to develop a knack for stuffings and rampage. At least, hatred and hostility he received after these antics managed to overshadow the impression of being nothing.

Ran sincerely hoped to repair the damage and make the blond streaked cheeks have a happy childhood, if not normal since this word seemed to have no real place in Yakumo


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone !

Above all, I wanted to thank you for the welcome you have made in this new story. I hope to receive your feedback and your thoughts.

I would like to thank all those who read me and leave me reviews that help me a lot and warm my heart, especially right now. I will reply to all, including those who do not have accounts and that I can not send private messages.

I begin with manalovetheway, whom I thank for the increased interest, but which should have better read my profile. I remember that I am a man under heard a member of the male, so not a woman. Consequently, I do not answer favorably to what appears to be an attempt to flirt ...?

I hope this new chapter will satisfy you and you enjoy reading it.

Happy reading!

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, Touhou Project is ZUN.

Chapter 3: Meeting with Kyûbi

While time passed in a very slow manner in Gensokyo, as many immortal saw tirelessly spend the same seasons, this was not the case for humans.

It had been a week since Naruto Uzumaki clan arrived in Gensokyo, officially taking the name of her new adoptive family.

While a week is a very short period in the light of endless existence of Yukari, the Yakumo did not intend to waste time offered to them and they immediately started training their new member.

Ran could be calm and Yukari could be of infinite patience, but the incomplete state, and sometimes embryonic knowledge of Naruto had managed to tire them. They had ignored their irritation, the young human was not to blame. They would be grateful to him forever, so he tried hard and worked hard to meet its challenges.

The spirit of a child was really wonderful and Naruto already made much progress. The child had a spirit of great versatility, he could learn very quickly when he really wanted and it remarkably quickly integrated the new rules that were imposed.

Ran and Yukari had taught the habits and customs that be of high rank had to know, especially the intricacies related to the protocol to talk properly with the different people that it would inevitably have to meet.

Although essential, this knowledge could not be the only ones it has. The spirit was to have his periods of rest and the body had to be maintained to pare all eventualities.

What Naruto expected and dreaded the most was fighting lessons.

As every afternoon, Ran and Yukari expecting their protected in the vast park their home. Both youkai sat on a stone bench, his back to the rock garden, calmly discussed under the bright rays of the sun. Calm and serene, they observed the young human wearing a white keikogi, light hold and convenient, not storing up heat, which proved to be ideal for outdoor training.

\- There you are, Naruto-kun, bowed politely Yukari his charming voice. You're punctual for your learning and that's a good thing. Today you will learn the most important element in the art of fighting, an absolutely essential basis if you would survive. All techniques have a weakness, even more powerful because they are absolutely useless if they fail to reach the enemy. Before you began to fight, you'll have to work your endurance to master the art of dodging, as well as that of the leak. There is nothing shameful to retreat, only the dead can not strengthen to defeat a powerful enemy. We found your propensity to flee and sow your pursuers, in which I admit you have some talent, and even some talent, but you are still too limited in your movements.

Yukari spread his arms and rose into the air, before a Naruto let his lower jaw hanging in the air. He rubbed his eyes, pinched, to chase the illusion in which he was trapped.

It was impossible. She could not fly. Wingless and with nothing to support it, the great youkai flying. It was quickly forget the extraordinary power and unshakable will of the absolute mistress of limitations, which could break the laws of physics in a gap between illusion and reality.

\- Look at him, smiled gently agitating Yukari her ivory fan. Looks like he gobbles flies.

To comment, Naruto soon recognized his smug as he implored Yukari teach him, doing everything possible to contain his excitement, which inevitably read in his bright eyes and round cheeks.

\- Humans can not fly normally. However, Yukari explained, we are not in a normal world. In Gensokyo, magic is contained by force by the great barrier, accumulating to external costs that has almost dried up. Beings who know how to use energy in them, in connection with the energy of the earth, are able to control it and to resonate with magic floating in the air.

Seeing cattle air Naruto Yukari pinched the bridge between her purple eyes and went with very simple terms. They should not forget that the human in front of them was only six years old and he was not a great intellectual.

\- I do not understand, he remarked very little diplomatically. We can not just try?

Yukari decided to give a lesson to the young adopted son of his servant. Without a gesture, a dark opening appeared under the feet of the blonde, who fell instantly into the void that swallowed it before closing his jaw.

\- Where did he go? Ran asked cautiously.

\- Do not worry, Yukari replied with a sadistic smile, he will come back!

Indeed, a few hundred meters above the basin in the courtyard, the boy reappeared.

In free fall, in the midst of heaven, he screamed in terror. His fear of crashing to the ground and end up like a pancake pushed him to crave everything that came into his mind. Eyes closed while the air pushed by the weight began to rub his hands and heating his flesh, he plunged into the murky meanderings of her subconscious.

When he opened his eyes again, he found himself in a maze of dark corridors, stained by black and putrid water, filled with sickly miasma. Naruto shivered and looked threatening environment, wondering in what place was abandoned and fell it especially what he was doing here.

Calm and careful, he explored the place, crossing corridors in all directions, retracing his steps, before sinking into the most dilapidated part of the network. While the pipes were made wider and rusty pipes that pierced the walls in all directions, a large locked gate sealed passage.

Behind the gilded bars crossed and a huge lock, a huge fox orange hair exhaled a wild smell, also oozing malice.

\- So he scolded his powerful voice deploying its nine tails, my jailer finally decides to visit me. What honor of you, he quipped before again becoming more serious. What do you want ? Hurry up before my patience runs out!

To make it more credible threat, he yelled giving a big swipe against the cage that trembled from its foundations.

Naruto pulled back, but when he saw that the metal had not moved, he realized that the animal could try anything concrete against him. The beast that could intimidate bluffing and use it appealed to his demonic chakra.

\- You're the Nine-Tails, right?

The animal growled, this seemed like a long feulement assent. This domination meet the little, but the kid would have no other way to name it, at least for now.

\- I need your power, asked the tiny human bowing politely, is lowering more to the point of touching the disturbing liquid that flowed leaving traces of charcoal on the walls.

The nine-tailed fox smiled slightly, revealing his sharp fangs. Maybe it Jinchuriki treat him decently, though it should not be fooled by appearances. He could be letting the kid continue in this way, but he would not give up its original plan to take over his body. He would continue his plan yet. After all, the kitsune are known for their cunning and patience.

\- It's good because my survival is tied to yours, kid snarled the demon by displaying a contrite air, full of ill will. Now file!

Naruto found himself hit by a shock wave, an overwhelming urge to death that blew him out of his unconscious. When he opened his eyes again, he realized he was still in free fall and the warm water pool is dangerously close.

Even if the water would cushion his fall, he knew that the depth is insufficient and it felt like crashing flat in the basin would not be painless.

But was not even realizes it, Naruto was surrounded by a thin aura of a burgundy red. His features became wilder, less human, while the pupils of his eyes were lengthening, splitting an iris become scarlet.

The boy concentrated, doing everything possible to avoid crashing. The energy of the demon fox, he exhaled from all its pores surrounding it feeds from that scented the air in Gensokyo, but he has succeeded form a thin shield that cashed the shock when pathetically crashed into the water.

When Naruto emerged, his hair usually brush was plastered against his skull wound and water flowing in his sullen face. The aura of the Nine-Tailed Fox had already dissipated, leaving only a feeling of discomfort that vibrated to the surface of his skin.

\- Impressive, then said Ran, who was taking felt nausea when the Nine-Tails chakra too close to her.

\- True, conceded Yukari, although you lost a lot of time yelling at the beginning.

A drop of sweat ran to the back of the skull blond. Obviously he had panicked! It was the first time that he lived an intense experience! She could not expect him to know perfectly control the energy of the Biju he was home.

\- However, she tinged, it is fine for a first time. It is by learning from mistakes that we can improve, she added quietly, while his protected left the basin. I can not reproach yourself to make mistakes as long as you draw the appropriate lessons.

The Jinchuriki growled, before insisting resume training. His determination pleased the mistress of borders ordered to mobilize once again the fantastic power of the devil.

Naruto tensed his muscles trembled as he concentrated more. He let the aura emerge out of his flesh, surrounding such a warm and protective cocoon. Suddenly, he felt his feet leave the ground, losing the familiar sensation of feeling the hard ground beneath his soles. Amazed, he opened his eyes and discovered that there were ten centimeters between the stone slabs and short boots. At this precise moment, when his brain analyzed the fact that he was weightless, the boy lost all concentration, falling to the ground.

On the buttocks with a unsightly attitude, he began quickly to rise. His look gave way to boundless joy, while Ran showed himself satisfied. This might sound silly to be happy for a first step, but the vixen knew his son needed to be encouraged. For the first time in years, someone sincerely welcomed.

\- More and more interesting whistled Yukari observing this new addition to the clan, which proved more promising. Do you think we can move on?

Ran nodded, then take out a small card.

\- The flight and movement in all directions is a prerequisite essential to fight in Gensokyo, she explained. Our conflicts are settled mostly by a fight Danmaku. Before you request what the rules are, she said hurriedly, seeing the blond mouth open, I answer. This is a fight in which the main weapon is the magic employed in the use of projectiles curtain, although some people use other secondary weapons. The goal is to hit the opponent first and every fight is following a number of rounds determined.

\- Ran, Yukari interrupted, yawning, a fight would be much more explicit, nothing beats a good example. A spell card each, she suggested, pulling a piece of parchment from nowhere.

\- As you wish, Yukari-sama, the Kitsune added with a sly smile by flying above the training ground. Prepare yourselves ! Shikigami! Wizard Fox Thoughts!

Instantly, she conjured complex projectiles made of a delicate arrangement of yellow flowers, interspersed with small green flashes recalling half-open petals of a dahlia. Spells of Kitsune advanced towards Yukari, separating at the last moment to cover more area and more importantly, to track his mistress.

\- That's all ? marveled Yukari laughed. Avoid this! Bounded Field! Curse of Dreams and Reality!

This technique was a whole other level, thought Naruto seeing the extraordinary power of the spell of the youkai. Huge orbs masquèrent the sky, sending waves of bright leaves and arrows. The projectiles were turning forming two regular patterns. One converged Ran, while the other Yukari surrounded by forming a shield that absorbs the massive attacks of the Kitsune.

To see the difference between the reasons, no doubt about the identity of the winner, although a surprise is always possible. Seen from below, the duel seemed violent according to the survey had partial Naruto, but Ran, it was worse. Magic attacks kept whistling in his ears and touched his clothes, leaving scorched marks on her silky fur, while sweat ran into his eyes. It passed a minute, sixty seconds long and endless agonizing that stretched before the vixen is completely surrounded by the waves of Yukari. Everywhere she looked, the projectiles trapped and forced to dodge constantly. The beams were attacking with pace, forcing the fighter to crack his bones avoiding shots while writhing not be affected. Unfortunately, the time lost to dodge Ran prevented him from launching massive attacks towards the woman smiled. Once Ran took advantage of an opening to run a simple spell, its basic shots were dodged by Yukari gracefully flying, floating in heaven enjoying the caress of the breeze that floated her golden hair adorned with crimson knots .

Ran could not keep very long intense effort she put in his dodge. She knew perfectly well that Yukari-sama was more powerful and even if it did not avoid the blows by using its portals to deflect any attack, Yukari triumphed at the fair in almost all the fighting. The vixen cashed several times, before shouting something that looked like a capitulation, falling to the ground and concede defeat. Its superior immediately ended the fight and reappeared at his side, via one of its famous breaches. The yōkai the immaculate dress, with heavy woven details above, was perky, as if this little training had given it a good mood.

\- I ... I can do that, too? asked the blond disbelief.

\- Of course you can do it, Yukari confessed. After decades of hard training, of course, but you'll get there if your mom will kick your ass. However, never forget that nothing and nobody is invincible. Even I am not absolute. No one can be, and those who aspire are idiots. Sooner or later we are defeated and whatever time it takes, we disappear all. It is in our nature.

The blonde watched the firmament that overlooked them, barely scarred by a few fluffy clouds.

\- There are things that we will be inaccessible forever, Yukari continued. Even if you manage to reach the limits of the universe, to understand abstract phenomena if they defy reason, you'd never be the master. No one can take all that power, then sweeps forever these chimerical dreams of your mind.

Naruto shuddered. He had the strange feeling that despite everything, his life would be made for adventure and one day he would have to encounter such things, so power-hungry they would be willing to upset the world order to satisfy iniquitous ambition, as vain as monstrous.

\- How can I learn to manipulate magic? he asked.

\- This will be the next lesson, Ran said. But before you learn to use magic, you must train yourself to feel it. You possess a strange power, certainly similar to magic, but that is totally separate from the natural influence and you must first cause you to bring these two forces and combine. However, there will be another exercise that you should follow every day in addition to your training.

Naruto saw that the stare of Ran, coupled with his pout, indicated she expected he formulates a hypothesis. He called on his memories of the fight and tried to analyze their struggle. He saw projectiles sizzling hiss, the symmetrical patterns twirling and shield surrounding Yukari.

\- I think you learn to dodge me, he tried with some trepidation.

\- Property found, congratulated the vixen whose ears quivered slightly. The most powerful attack is useless if it does not touch the target. I think this afternoon, we will first work on your endurance.

Ran did not know it, but Naruto had too much energy to spend. His son was going to spend, run and jump without appearing to be out of breath. It was exhausting, so that it would be difficult to follow and in the evening, she would drag miserably in his futon under the mocking gaze and amused its top.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone !

I note that my fiction continues to attract readers and thank you for the attention you give him.

I first meet people with whom I can not converse via private message. For Manalovetheway, you have not offended me. Maybe my humor was poorly proportioned and I apologize. Thank you for your attention and your faithfulness.

Then I know that the plot is slow to start, but I assure you that once this first arc completed, there will be a little more action, though I plan to put a lot in the next chapter and get more complex as the plot shortly.

I hope this chapter you enjoy and please tell me what you think.

Happy reading ... and reviews?

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, Touhou Project belongs to ZUN.

Chapter 4: A world apart

Naruto was perhaps not very cultured, but his words were really surprised and Yukari Ran, especially when he was told that his home village, people used daily energy circulating in him and they called chakra in order to achieve excellent results.

The matriarch knew perfectly well that the son of his shikigami not lying. Besides the fact that he had no reason to fantasize and that his face was not impassive as the manipulators knew how to do, he told his story with enthusiasm and haste to master this chakra, which was absolutely not concealed. For a long time Yukari had not been in the outside world and most importantly, it had never paid attention to these remote lands by another type of barrier.

The shinobi world was intrigued Yukari, who had crossed the land, seizing the knowledge contained in some libraries. She had acted in a way that would honor Marisa. Except Kirisame Marisa, ordinary magician, would be justified in saying that, given its short life, she borrowed until his death. Yukari is not embarrassed by scruples, recovering what interested to fill the archives of the clan. The knowledge was intimately connected to power and the matriarch would do everything to ensure the power of the family.

She hated to admit it, but she hated the dark. The concept of foreign chakra seemed almost heretical, since it considered that the magic was to tap into the natural influence and certainly not cut off. However, the chakra can be used multiple techniques and disdained a potential weapon, because it contradicted his knowledge and belief, was a stupid pledge.

Yukari was not stupid. She was extremely sensitive to the magic and since the chakra was derived, it was not long before him to analyze its nature. Practitioners of ninjutsu techniques used according to affinities, which meant that their bodies were reactive to certain types of magic, just as did the youkai, unlike normal humans. This meant that the shinobi shared a common origin with the creatures of Gensokyo and they remained a legacy of the union of this magic in nature.

Natural energy, called senjutsu by native, was considered a rarity in the shinobi world. Its practitioners were considered legends and youkai with long golden hair grimaced before such a bastardization. Even the larvae Wriggle Nightbug, a pathetic yōkai insectoid, was easier than they mobilize natural energy.

At least, saw the degeneration of this world, his heir would override most elementary countries combatants. Naruto could, with a lot of training, become a major figure in this system.

Yet what intrigued Yukari, was the fact that this world, its people and its culture are similar to Gensokyo. The most likely assumption that his sharp mind was made was that Gensokyo and shinobi lands shared a common origin, that of the country of Nippon. Then, these two countries were separated by a barrier, although it seems that shinobi will be separated from the outside world there are more than nine thousand years, taking with them the fifth largest island of the Japanese archipelago. Besides that, the sealant barrier Gensokyo only dated the seventeenth year of the Meiji era, 1884 Western.

However, despite the age of the barrier sealant elementary countries, people were convinced that they lived on the only land in the world, as those who approached the limit were found on the sea that faced away from their continent .

Yukari grimaced noting the disastrous state archives ninjas. No one had been able to learn about the ancient history and it seemed that almost all mocked. Baffled by this stupid state of mind which denied any interest in the secrets of mysterious powers could hide, she decided to adopt a different strategy. She chose to take his young protégé in which almost knew everything. The boy could have interesting avenues that could be explored.

The blonde left the world of ninjas, unaware that in the shadows, someone had observed. Yukari was not exactly a model of discretion, showing off willingly and by regularly display a small portion of its power, warning that it was not a person that could threaten or which could force the hand.

On a thick branch of mossy tree, a strange carnivorous plant emerged from the woods and opened on an artificial being, whose face was divided into two parts. Both sides, black and white, had agreed on the enigmatic Yakumo Yukari.

\- Tobi should be aware growled the black part, which trapped yellow eye in the dark flesh lacked eyelid. Someone other than himself is interested in the power of Rikudo Sennin.

Digging into the roots of the tree, Zetsu did not pursue the blonde who had entered an inn. So nobody had seen her disappear into a portal, transportation sticking technique Kamui qu'employait the masked man that served Zetsu.

Back in Gensokyo, Yukari arrived in the training yard. The noon hour had passed, but Naruto was always present, an aura agonizing that helped him to maintain flight.

Yukari watched in silence, while Ran lavished his advice, while taking advantage of this time to maintain its shape for a race in small strides.

Naruto felt the opening of the gates of the millennium youkai. Immediately, he put his feet on the ground, before formally bow and greet the disappearing regularly. It had been two weeks since he could not see the matriarch intermittently.

\- You're making progress, she smiled sincerely. However, I have many questions to ask you. Do you change both, we go out this afternoon.

Both Yakumo left the training ground, with many questions to mind. However, Yukari had proved too elusive and nothing could induce him to talk. She wanted to keep visibly surprised and insist succeed only irritate. Put in a bad mood would inevitably guarantee an evening sinister, Naruto had never experienced, but Chen had discouraged to do so, assuring him that he did not discover the wrong side of Yukari .

Yukari used to will not like walking. His power allowed him to overcome the distance and it was greatly appreciated by his subordinates.

Despite the fact that he used these trips, Naruto was still shivering when introduced in this dimension. As always, he buried his uneasiness inside him and a moment later the Yakumo found themselves far from home. The place was more humid, due to the vast lake that stretched, covered with a fine mist that nappait the horizon.

On the shore of this vast body of water, occupied by a few water lilies, the surface was agitated by the convulsions of trout which leveled almost an immense building was proudly built.

The huge palace, known as the mansion scarlet demon was taller and bigger than the entire village of mayohiga. The house totally contrasted with its wild surroundings that reminded isolated lakes lined with weeds and bamboo growing freely.

The house offered an exuberant show Western, with its brick walls with windows forming arches framed by pilasters adorned the tops of sharp capitals. The sloping roofs, made of dark tiles pretend eat all light, were adorned by disturbing gargoyles that gave a sinister urge to vomit, while towers connected by wrought iron gateways let see the inner workings of the important clock whose needles turned tirelessly.

This palace with Gothic architecture seemed straight shot of any mountainous Duchy of Eastern Europe, more than the Japanese country. Full of exuberance, still surrounded by a high wall of bloody bricks lay at the center of a perfectly maintained park. The bushes had been cut with millimeter precision and not a blade of grass in excess of the flower beds flanking the perfectly symmetrical paths.

Whenever Ran was facing the manor, she could not help feeling tinted respect of fear before this building, mirror of the power of the occupant.

Conversely, Yukari knew the deployed obscene ostentation served to instill a sense of inferiority to those who watched the tall windows closed, surrounding the mansion of an unhealthy sheet.

Despite the fear that gripped Naruto, his confidence in Yukari pushed him to move towards the wrought iron gates whose bars ended in sharp points, connected by ornaments being reminiscent of bat wings.

At the entrance stood a redhead with long silky hair reaching the small of her back, covered with a long traditional Chinese dress of a beautiful lime green. The door, Hong Meiling, realized several movements of Xingyi Quan, mobilizing knowledge and reflexes. His movements, slow and dry, chained themselves gracefully, until her eyes with a cobalt blue saw three people approaching.

Chinese guardian stiffened right and imposing, until the guests come to his height and present their grievances. She let the other make the first move, she would take pleasure in seeing the great matriarch of Yakumo humbly request an audience with his mistress. For once, it would not be in it to bow and she would not have to have any explanation for refusal.

However, Meiling Yukari knew that was not a woman to tolerate opposition, not to mention the insults were paid on the spot. The youkai would probably be determined to force the passage, or even distort space to penetrate, if she got no satisfaction and Meiling prepared for a possible confrontation.

\- Hello, bowed Ran. We want to see Mrs. Knowledge.

The door nodded, ordering the trio to follow.

The doors creaked open eerily, while China went up the aisle of a conqueror not proudly straightened his green beret, whose bronze star shining in the sun. Proud and strong, Meiling felt in his field, surrounded by tall trees and paths lined with poppies crushed by the sun. The park was huge and the rise of the aisle was an excuse to show off splendid statues and vast basins occupied by many koi whose scarlet back appeared from time to time, skimming the surface of shimmering water that reflected the willow branches hanging, spanning the banks and dropping their leaves in the fountains.

The Yakumo faced the imposing gates located on a raised porch, which was reached by several curved steps. When the two steel doors opened, the guests entered the main hall of the mansion. The brightness turned down immediately and the eyes of the guests had to get used a few moments to accurately distinguish the scene. The floor was covered with obsidian, walls painted in a shade blood were high and ornate carved stone ceilings finishing create a gloomy atmosphere.

The visitors were surprised when the doors closed with an ominous click. The hallways were very dark. The windows were hidden by heavy scarlet curtains, while only small candles lit hallways painted in grim tones.

\- What is happening here ? asked a calm voice, but with a certain coldness emanated.

\- Hello, Sakuya-san, calmly greeted the door. Our guests want to see Miss Patchouli. I leave them in your care, and I will return to my post.

With that, Meiling hastened to leave these cold, dark interiors. She sighed in relief at the time when the rays of the daytime sun struck his face, warming her body. She does not regret being subject to the servant leader who spent most of his time in that dark and oppressive house.

Inside, Naruto watched the newcomer, this Sakuya who would guide them. This woman was so pale and impassive, she seemed carved from a block of alabaster. She was wearing a maid uniform, with her blue dress and tied his immaculate coif in its steel hair. Cold servant led them calmly walking the hallways, proudly perched on his shoes whose heels concealed removable blades.

A succession of corridors later, Naruto wondered if inside the mansion was not greater than the outside. His impression was confirmed when they roamed the staircase opened on the Great Library.

The place was well named. racking kilometers stretched out of sight. Huge chandeliers illuminated the temple of knowledge, while bridges were circulating on several floors to reach the highest books, perched almost forty meters high.

If he had not learned that gawk was unseemly and put him in a position of weakness, Naruto would have. Inwardly, he was impressed with the millions of books that contained thousands of years of wisdom.

\- Patchouli-sama, calmly called Sakuya, you have guests.

A winged shape came to them. It was a succubus soot dress and hair of a red recalling dried blood. She watched the procession following the domestic, while its two pairs of wings beating steadily, stirring the dry air and poor ventilation that reeked of old paper.

\- Hello Sakuya-san, bowed creature wearing a book at arm's length. Patchouli-sama is the seventh study table. I let you go, I have to agree with the philosophy section, we received new volumes.

Sakuya guided visitors to the table mentioned by the assistant. A stack of books was compiled, while someone was busy behind, covering entire rolls of a fine and neat handwriting.

Regularly, the person would stop to cough or snort, before going back tirelessly in his books.

Patchouli Knowledge was nicknamed the great immobile library. This nickname was due to his immense knowledge, but also by the fact that he sometimes go for months without leaving this room. Recluse in the midst of his books, the librarian hair a purple zizolin coughed before noticing no Sakuya who disturbed the silence of the sanctuary.

\- What happens, Sakuya-san? she asked in a weak voice.

The maid informed of the presence of Yakumo. The matriarch had questions for him and at that moment, watery eyes of the librarian found their Persian blue tint, meaning his obvious pleasure to provide answers and to share his knowledge.

Patchouli was silent, listening patiently Yukari about the adoption of the new family member. She also approached the strange energy that the boy mastered. The librarian gave Yukari rant, without interrupting. People often could tell they wanted more information and was good to take and record. A shred of knowledge could be useful in scarlet demon who ruled the manor, not to mention the fact that Patchouli always wanted to know more.

\- I know the energy you speak, confessed Patchouli remaining seated, knowing full well that his deficiencies and his disease had the upper hand these days. The chakra is common in basic lands, but this knowledge is rare in Gensokyo and almost zero outside the barrier. However, there is still someone has handwritten on it and control all kinds of chakra.

Patchouli knew that most of the inhabitants of Gensokyo using natural energy, in connection with the magical energy that naturally circulating in them. However, the chakra was a magic of a different type, the obscure origin, which seemed artificial in the sense that it was not based on nature but came entirely from the body.

\- I master the chakra, she confessed. My handling of the five natures and their combinations is legendary.

\- I thought you was using magic, confessed the youkai with long hair topaz. What is the difference ?

\- The magic that we use is a combination of power in every being, chakra with natural energy that flows all around us and abounds in Gensokyo, she explained, looking Yukari. However, if most of the beings can extract this natural energy from the ambient air or even land, my illness makes me incapable. My magic is entirely from my body and depends on my health. However, will not believe that I am weak, she said with slight irritation in his voice tired asthmatic.

Patchouli rose to corroborate his statements. However, his health was not very rosy. His long concealed night fishing shirt can be its slightly rounded shapes, characteristic of a lack of exercise, but mostly she let see some traces of sweat indicating that the magician was exhausted.

\- I would never dare utter such a statement contra Yukari diplomatically. I know and I feel your power.

\- Tell me, little, asked the witch looking at the blond and hesitantly. Naruto, right? she asked politely before confirmation. Do you know what is the origin of this chakra? It is widespread in Gensokyo and in your land, but is absent in the rest of the world. If you have any information, any track, I would love to hear from you. My library is shockingly empty, she said with a sigh before the knowledge they lacked.

Naruto had just hang on the last sentence. This woman was so attracted by the knowledge that she had made the center of his life. She laughed completely from the outside world, had no interest in anything other than his books, knowing the reality through the prism of his readings. His coldness was such that it gave the impression that nothing else mattered, not even other living beings. Or rather, thought he saw the woman sallow cough, she could not stay out long, thank you to all the microbes. So she wanted to discover the world with access to the most accurate information possible. She wanted to understand it in its entirety, which explained that in this quest for knowledge, Patchouli wanted to have dozens or even hundreds of different viewpoints. She would never be content with a single book on the chakra.

\- I know nothing, he confessed sheepishly to disappoint the expectations placed on him. Its origin is unknown to us, as we have in us and that's all. Many people do not use and do not train, but it is natural for ninjas.

The witch sighed. The chakra was a closely kept secret among a handful of followers, but the incomplete records and extinct lineages did not help to reconstruct the history. Even the great Yukari knew his family tree beyond five millennia. What a pity, she thought. She would know the truth, because even though she knew from experience that some aspects of reality could be disturbing, she preferred to tremble and regret than reveling in a saving ignorance.

She had the strange feeling that everything was connected. The chakra, the barrier, youkai, something used as a common denominator and she had understood what


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone.

I post the next chapter, with more than before action. I hope you will please more than the last, because I am aware that if the plot should move forward, the lack of action can tire you.

Anyway, I hope you find it best. Feel free to send me your feedback.

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Touhou Project is ZUN.

Chapter 5: Tenebreuse abomination

When Naruto left the house of his new clan, breathing deeply the fresh air, he thought of the time that had elapsed since its adoption.

Although the time in question flowed very quickly, to the point that several months had passed since his arrival in Gensokyo, a sort of routine had been established. However, Naruto was not ungrateful, because since its integration into this wonderful world, he had the feeling of being at her, much more than Konoha. Although he did not forget the few people he liked, he was happier in her new family and in this world.

When he had walked in the human village, the place where all normal people without powers gathered, he was pleasantly surprised by the reactions of humans. His initial fears were quickly allayed his apprehension and was just a bad memory. Indeed, although it is new and Yukari was intimidating enough to stop any attempt of violence, humans did not fear youkai. The rules were very strict against those who tried to attack the weak in their sanctuary village and nobody had shown any movement of rejection.

Naruto was greeted by most city dwellers and it made the favor happily. He had never been insulted or even ignored by the merchants. Its status Jinchuriki was camouflaged and passed for a Hanyo, a half-demon, what seemed natural for the inhabitants. His status was not surprised many people, like it was totally normal. He, the pariah of the village, the Jinchuriki hated by all Konoha, was considered normal in Gensokyo. Here it had its place.

The village was a great place to shop and meet people. Naruto was nice to have a lot of effort, channeling his energy in grueling workouts, while receiving education in the field of politeness and decorum, the village was too quiet for him. The surrounding forest was swarming with youkai and he knew that was dangerous to venture. It had little time he had learned the art of danmaku and strange creatures living in Gensokyo were much better than him. In his defense, centuries of experience and suffered strokes tended to forge some resistance.

As each of his outings Ran company and Chen, the blonde had moved away from his adoptive mother and decided to explore the streets, wanting to recognize places and try to discover a new address, a new shop. During his exploration, the boy cerulean eyes passed the village school, within which a large woman with blue hair dispense courses to the attention of many children. The bottom of rascals sometimes sighed and often looked out the window, indicating they would like to bask on the outside, rather than attend classes taught by their teacher Kamishirasawa Keine. The little boy with gray hair, who used his book as a pillow, strangely reminded him of the lazy brown he coasted to Konoha.

Naruto continued his march into the wide streets, continuing his walk while taking care to its environment. With a stunning and sharp reflex, he dodged the blonde flying at full speed on his broom, this sassy witch who tend to consider that the street belonged to him and that it was the other to depart and be placed outside his path.

Sighing before him what had previously seemed impossible, but that it had become quite familiar and normal, the boy continued his journey, exploring the lanes for storing at best its new environment. Calmly, he paid attention to the position of restaurants with intoxicating scents, as well as that of the blacksmith was hammering the steel reddened by the flames, before continuing north.

From its seven spring, the boy was not familiar with the tricks that the youkai could use to achieve their ends. Although himself a joker, he did not always know when to retreat, although experience tempered his judgment and instincts screaming at him to flee emergency.

On leaving the village, only a few dozen meters from the last fence, the edge of a forest disaster marked a clear break with the houses, materializing the end of the safe zone for humans. Step into the mysterious forest of magic was generally one way to the other world, at least when it was a human without means of defense.

For added security, Naruto had been warned not to enter, under any circumstances.

However, his mother's injunctions were undermined by what his senses were picking developed.

Behind the menacing trees, drowned by a cold shadow sheathed in a thick fog, which seemed to discourage all beings supposed to enter, it caught light sobs. These heartbreaking tears seemed to belong to a little girl.

His sense of justice could not let a single child. Deep within him, he remembered the time during which he did not hesitate to search the alleyways behind the restaurants and the day he was expelled from the orphanage before sleeping overnight in the cold streets . His spirit, marked by suffering these days, refused a person suffers the same treatment, alone and no one to reach out to him.

Naruto's brain imagined a series of cruelties that could affect the child. He saw starving, terrified and thank you for all the evil that lived in these woods. Observing the sky cloudless, in which the sun was crushing the premises of its powerful rays passing through the canopy of the forest, Naruto decided to take a few steps.

As soon as he came into the mysterious forest, the sounds of the village disappeared behind him, as if he had been locked. The atmosphere could not be defined as quiet, because of squawking animals, but the crackling of twigs and rustling in the bushes were truly sinister and disturbing.

The blonde had a feeling that something was watching him. However, he went on his way, away from the road and headed for a dark bush, beneath which grew large purple mushrooms. Behind ferns, he heard more distinctly the sobs of a child.

Its environmental agonized increasingly. The darkness seemed to be more intense in that direction, as if someone had cast a dark shadow over him. While the beautiful weather triumphed there only a few minutes, the sun was defeated in these places. The penumbra of the edge of the woods had intensified to the point that even his feet had almost disappeared from his field of vision.

Naruto, however, found the girl huddled against a root. Her black dress as a moonless night was stained ocher and her frail arms were covered in scratches, open wounds which still emanated a coppery odor that excited the senses.

The blond young girl helped her up. He knelt down, stooped to his level to carry it on his shoulders, but when he turned to see the face of the unknown, he had cringed.

The little girl jumped on him and Naruto realized his terrible mistake. A child never would have had this terrifying expression on his face, with prominent features and eager to devour him. The bulging eyes of the blonde gleamed a deadly dementia, while his grin fixed and revealed a row of triangular teeth, sharp and curved towards the inside of his mouth, so to pull large pieces of flesh and power grab prey.

Naruto was wrestled to the ground, trying to push this cunning creature that tried to bite his throat, to tear the flesh to bleed like a pig. With all his strength, he seized the youkai throat to keep it at bay, before sliding a finger into the eyes of a red brick. These eyes accented with a demented gleam were claims can be observed, but also were so vulnerable.

Fearful of losing the use of his right eye, the blonde girl with short hair, retained by a scarlet ribbon, fell back. She swore to defeat and recrossed the attack. She was surrounded by a thick cloud of darkness that disrupted the vision of those being trapped in this bubble, while his fellow nail chitin claws trying to snatch his prey in one of its erratic movements.

Naruto stepped back, unsheathing his first spell card, magic attack he had recently invented.

\- Fox shield! Blessed mother!

Small orange orbs swirled around him as he took the opportunity to move back to the outside of the forest. The regular pattern was fairly easy to avoid, except when it was handicapped by its own shadows. In the sphere, the creature handicapped by his own power was hard to see happen and attacks his sense of hearing was disturbed by the noise around him.

The blonde heard the groan yōkai cannibal because of blows by the danmaku. Too busy with his flight, he did not spoil vulait stumbled on a treacherous root, he did not turn around to see it gain ground, he thought only find safety in the village.

Luckily, Naruto crosses the edge of the forest without being caught.

Unfortunately, Chen Ran and waited.

The blond gulped, knowing full well that the glare from her mother indicated she was relieved to see him unharmed, but she was very unhappy with his actions.

He did not have time to say a word, as the chasing yōkai emerged from the woods. The temptation to violate the limit was great for the animal, especially if there were any witnesses. However, while the target was not more than two meters, his eager eyes turned into terror.

\- Yakumo, she whispered recognizing the two people who stood before the blonde, spreading his arms in a protective gesture.

The blonde livid knew when to fight and when to flee. She pulled back slightly, before scuttling into the woods, but Ran jumped up and pinned to the ground. Wild and stubborn, the Kitsune grabbed the girl by a lock of hair, before violently slamming her face against a tree, then make him bite the dust.

\- Stop, stammered the little youkai whose tears flowed mingling with blood emerged from his broken nose, I knew it was not your family.

\- What does it change ? Ran asked. You would have eaten, like all the others. You're a monster! she shouted, punctuating each word with a new blow, more violent than the last.

Ran began almost never angry. However, between the stains that accumulated, the getaway of his son and the attempted murder of which he was subject, the tension increased and the vixen needed to evacuate. Knowing that this abomination cannibal had to design devour her child was boiling his blood and was the straw that broke the camel. Anger was little evidence of mastery of herself, but at that moment the servant of Yukari no longer had the strength to show its eternal restraint, she needed to evacuate the burning fire.

\- Mercy, begged the despicable creature curled hope to escape the multiple kicks. I'm sorry, she stammered between sobs, I'm sorry.

Naruto clenched his fists, looking away face this show. While the pathetic complaints multiplied in his ears, he could no longer stand idly by. He chose to move to her mother, who continued to pound the yōkai ferociously, so that we could hear her bones breaking.

\- Stop! he shouted in interposing. Please, stop! It's not worthy of you!

Ran stopped the flurry of blows, surprised by the reaction of his son. A single word escaped from her glossy lips, which left an escape of saliva raging, ordering the boy to explain.

\- Mother, he said with tears in his eyes. You're not the type to talk your fists and torturing the weak. It is not you ! Please, let there.

\- It's different, growled Ran whose protruding canines were beginning to cut the lower lip, pouring the vital liquid.

\- Mother begged Naruto watching the bruised face of the blonde, one of the swollen cheeks began to turn indigo, please, save one.

Ran was both surprised and dismayed by the stupid act of nobility of his son.

\- In mercy for this monster? she exploded. She wanted to devour you and kill you! She deserves a hundred times the same fate!

\- Mother, contra Naruto, you must not blame him. It's in his nature.

The vixen turned pale at the words. She also ignoble yōkai this may be, his son was right. This kid followed his most basic instincts and most irrepressible. It was natural for her. Although many youkai had learned to exercise restraint and to dispense with human flesh, at the bottom of themselves, they were still cannibals. The battered creature was part wild youkai, fresh meat hunters who roamed the roads. Conversely, Ran was a civilized being and to beat this beast was a voluntary choice, to regress to an almost animal state.

\- You're lucky, grunted Ran getting up, still staring at the blonde whose bruised swollen face was still covered in blood and snot. Only the compassion of my son, you have your life.

The blonde crawled miserably to Naruto, the help of his only good arm to crawl.

\- Thanks, she sputtered by small bubbles of pink saliva, forcing himself to watch the blond of his eye not hampered by a large black eye. What is your name ?

\- My name Yakumo Naruto replied the blonde, divided between anger and sadness.

The boy went up to shake hands with him. This selfless act of compassion grabbed the blonde miserably defeated, who had rarely received so much affection and mercy, without this being just pity.

\- My name Rumia. Just Rumia, she whispered in accepting this help, then she grimaced because of the kick his ankle had received. I will never forget what you did for me. Thank you.

With that, she went back into the forest, limping, moaning, with his broken arm against his stomach while his healing powers only started doing their work.

Naruto felt deep inside himself, he had done well to save. Even the worst monsters can be had right in what they are given a bit of kindness and understanding. No one deserved to be alone and hated forever, he said. Even in a sea of darkness, there may be a hidden hope.

But his smile quickly disappeared when he saw Ran secure. His mother was still furious. His look was not black, quite the contrary. He was burning with anger.

\- Naruto, she said with cold anger, containing his rage, I am very disappointed with your thoughtless attitude. But I told you clearly commanded you not to venture into the woods.

\- I'm sorry, he stammered, I heard crying and ...

\- Do not interrupt me, she interrupted dryly. This is exactly what she wanted, trapping a naive and altruistic fool. You're not gifted with danmaku and hoped that his prey is less powerful. You managed to surprise her, true, but it is only the chance, she never imagined that a male can do it and did not expect to take a hit. This is what saved you, not your lean danmaku.

Naruto looked down in shame. His mistake could have cost him his life and he realized that his life was so fragile, so fleeting. Whether Konoha or Gensokyo, there was always a dark side. The law of nature was ruthless and if human laws allow residents to enjoy relative peace thanks to ninjas, there were always people who do not respect. It was exactly the same here. Those who lost were to thank you bandits or youkai and the weak are killed and eaten ...

\- Anyway, continued the Kitsune whose bristles were still spiky tails, you'll be punished for disobeying me.

The blonde knew that in this situation it was best not to discuss or even challenge the orders of his mother. At least Ran punished so as to make the relevant sanction and it had never laid a hand on him.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone.

I post the result, as every Sunday. This chapter concludes the arc on youth Naruto in Gensokyo. The following is easy to guess, but I leave you surprised.

I hardly had any returns, so I do not know if the last chapter you liked or if you have any suggestions, then I invite you to leave, it's always fun, even if your comments are critical.

I hope this chapter will please you, please read on.

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs updates Masashi Kishimoto, Touhou Project belongs updating Zune.

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Ordeal**

Naruto had changed since he was adopted by Yakumo, he realized it when he looked in the mirror. For six years he entered in Gensokyo, he had grown up, having no more in common with the little boy badly fed and dowdy as a fair scarecrow.

However, it was mainly his attitude had changed. It was over this damned time when he was a hyperactive with a big mouth, who kept ranting on the need to make jokes at every turn and extolling the benefits of pork ramen, ramen at miso ramen with chicken and ramen in general.

Naruto, now twelve years old, knew when he had to show calm, respectful and composed, although it still as much energy in him. He made great efforts to improve and years of training had been necessary for him to master the basic skills that were theft and danmaku.

Happy and fulfilled in his family, Naruto had made many friends, as well as order relations varied among the many people in his new homeland. Of course, some people immediately saw what interests they could withdraw from the association with a clan member Yakumo, but others were not so many ulterior motives.

The blond practicing his training diligently, but the afternoon was conducive to its outputs. Ran gave him enough time for it to decompress, even if it was absolutely intractable with the list of chores he had to do.

Even after six years to control his power, when Naruto came out was a new opportunity for Ran to be chickweed. She knew the threats of Gensokyo, had taught his son, but her maternal instinct could not help but be concerned about his son. So she asked Chen to stay with his little brother, who spent much time with her new friends.

In Gensokyo, most youkai and other strange creatures were female. Admittedly, some creatures were male, but they were exceptions, only approximately 15% of the population. According Yukari, there was a logical reason for this statistical phenomenon. Since a male body morphology had a stockier and more adapted to the physical power, lack of vigor of women was offset by a channel development to wield magical energy.

Thus, males mastering the arcane magic creatures were rare and some did not hesitate to chase and sequester them, although many women bound of friendship and these links are strengthened, going beyond mere camaraderie. Yukari-sama it even being a perfect example.

Naruto had flown to the foggy lake, where he met his best friends. When he arrived there, putting the foot on the grassy banks lined with half submerged reeds, he saw a small girl with green hair that gave him a hand gesture. He easily recognized the spirit of spring, daiyousei who levitated with like wings of a butterfly. She was with another child, recognizable by her hair as golden walls wheat, as well as her black dress as embodied darkness. It was another friend he had helped her when no one else did, Rumia.

The two young Yakumo laid foot on the sand, a few meters from their smiling friends. As usual, the fairy did not relieve an ounce of chakra, being a product of nature and Rumia was surrounded by a light will that his flesh is not in direct contact with the sun's harmful rays.

\- Where is she ? Naruto inquired who wondered why the absence of the best friend of the fairy with iridescent wings.

\- So do not worry, sighed daiyousei smiling, it will happen. She is always late.

\- Really ? Rumia whispered slightly flew, arms outstretched. Yet this is not the case when you are in his igloo and that you are playing doctor.

Naruto understood the insinuation, but not ashamed. In his defense, he had lived one year to Konoha, in a shabby apartment near the red light district or geishas and other cash charms had set up shop and began to understand some things. Ran had explained the rest long ago.

Conversely, the fairy with chlorophyll hair took an interesting shade of vermilion, slightly lighter than the evil mist that Remilia Scarlet tried to impart to hide the fatal sunlight.

A gust of icy air suddenly burst forth, making her shiver four comrades. The sandy and grassy banks of the lake were covered with a thin layer of blue ice that shimmered in the sunlight.

\- Here at last, calmly saw Naruto seeing the ice that came from forming on the lake, while a girl with hair of a blue azurin approached, slipping deftly skating, despite that it was of that a pair of white socks to move.

The fairy approached the banks with no intention to slow down. At the last moment she jumped and flew, spreading six piles of ice blue that served him wings. In the air, it hovered a few moments before stepping on the sparkling grass and miserably drag on an insidious frost plate concealed his passing glance.

\- Hi Cirno, Naruto said with a smile, while daiyousei helped his friend stand up.

Cirno, since that was the name of the fairy ice, massaged kidneys before making a pout, but adorable, refusing to admit a humiliating moment if there is.

\- Why are you laughing, baka? she exclaimed with frowning who were only enhance the hilarity of his friends. I am the strongest!

Daiyousei tried to calm the situation by grabbing the hand of Cirno, but her friend would not listen.

\- I dare you! she exclaimed, looking at Naruto who smiled and Chen that his laughter camouflaged by a meow worried.

Suddenly, the blond seemed less amused. The fairy was over eighty years and experience that went with it. However, he could not decently refuse a friendly fight, it would not be fun.

\- The rules are simple, said Rumia by improvising as arbitrator, floating arms outstretched to oversee the smooth running of duel. Two spell cards allowed and the first hit is defeated.

Instantly, Naruto and Cirno flew. The two began to throw basic attacks, make regular patterns to test the level of their opponent.

Cirno sending a frosty blue orbs, which formed six branches assemblies such snow crystals magnified a thousand times. The projectiles whirled like shurikens and trajectory curve made them difficult to see coming, especially since they frequently crashed into and deviated from their course.

Naruto countered with his famous incendiary bombs, which formed long twilight streaks in the sky, as if an animal incandescent claws tore the celestial canvas.

It was Cirno which drew a spell card, striking first.

\- Ice Sign ! Icicle Fall !

Light crystals, similar to carefully cut diamonds began to organize around the fairy. The projectiles formed arcs easy to dodge, but had the disadvantage of forcing Naruto to approach dangerously her enemy. Seeing his opponent who approached frontally, she waited that Naruto is out of reach of the blades and it feels safe. The blond felt relieved and whispered to relieve pressure and Cirno took advantage to pull its cryogenic laser at close range against the blond, who ducked at the last moment.

Naruto threw himself on the side, breaking its path. The cold wave the grazed closely and felt the bite of the cold freeze the sweat on his cheek and bruising his left ear. Fortunately for him, Yukari had taught him the technique of causing the enemy to push the contact to get at the last minute and against-attack more easily. This method of fighting was a strategy in the arsenal of the great youkai, since it was one of the favorite techniques qu'employait Reimu Hakurei, the most greedy priestess and the lazier he could see.

Naruto had managed to dodge the first big attack Cirno, but it was just. The fairy had only one spell card, but she was ready to move seriously on the offensive. Without missing a beat, the Jinchuriki decided to use boldness and to bend under the projectiles.

\- Spell card ! Maw of the fox !

A burning coals rain swept the heavens diagonally, while between some shots, fine arose and abounded blades, forming a checkerboard of blood and coral. Inside this deadly chessboard, the ice fairy writhed not be affected, although its frozen wings were covered with water and liquefied soot scratches soiled her dress with blue king began to wither under the heat that was rubbing off the fibers.

Cirno still manages to get out of this mess and counter with his usual shots that turned everything into ice, including frogs croaking peacefully on water lilies and asked for nothing to anyone.

\- Kitsune Radiance! Fox Youkai Laser! Naruto is immediately exclaimed, using his second card which drew much from that qu'utilisait Ran to fight.

Below, facing the wave of red and indigo rays, others commented combat.

\- Oni-chan wants to finish quickly! Chen exclaimed. He will not give him time to escape. Cirno is ruined.

\- Do not trust you there, cut Rumia analyzing duel. She still has the advantage to start another spell card. Naruto made a tactical error, especially since Cirno is good at dodging concentrated fire, amid motionless lasers.

Daiyousei silently nodded. Her friend could be very childish, thoughtless and little scholarly, but it was not the mindless idiot all initially saw in it. Cirno was powerful in its own way. It remained to hope that it will not use its fate Zero Absolute against the poor boy. If he died, Yukari and Ran Cirno would make life a hell, literally.

\- Ice Sign! contra Cirno dodging the ray that cut his bow, leaving her floating hair she had not cut a long time. Perfect Glacialist!

Frosted fairy surrounded himself with a strange star, who revealed is made of thousands of sharp fragments whose temperature was so low, she burned the flesh of that which would be nicked.

Naruto did not want to find out how this attack was painful, although Cirno tried not to make it instantly lethal.

Unfortunately, this attack was not the only one. Regularly, a cold air circle was formed around Cirno and there was only one way to dodge this storm was to enjoy a failure in the convection loop, there or hot air s 'infiltrated.

Obviously, Naruto could not see the thermal differences, he could only feel the dipping his hand in it, but the probability of finding the right path to the blind very was low.

Of course, Kyubi was of no use. The fox was not equipped with thermal vision, even if that had been the case, he did not want a thing. He wanted to be free again and would only act if his captor was in danger of immediate death.

The blond had no choice, he had to dodge and move dangerously close attacks Cirno hope to touch.

Obviously, this game was fatal, as his sharp reflexes were undermined by the stress accumulated. The attacks were faster and even though it was tough, Naruto was struggling to see everything happen and that is how the fairy pale hair placed a vicious blow than others, touching Naruto's arm.

The instant the shock bruised her arm, Naruto was shocked and lost his concentration. He cashed several shots and as soon as the first crystals fichèrent deep into his flesh, Cirno stopped attacking.

The blond looked at his belly, covered with bruises. Faced with these traces, evidence blows his opponent had worn the blond admitted defeat. The fairy ice adopted a victorious posture, kicking a little dance, while Naruto held out his hand. After all, a danmaku should resolve its conflicts and once completed, it is considered that the incident is closed and prevents feuding. It was more a game for them, a way to have fun and strengthen their friendship.

Chen smiled as she ran after the others had started a new game. Naruto had been had, once again say the gossips, and it would not be today that could finally break Cirno. But that was not the most important, the main thing was that all have fun and laugh together for hours.

As dusk fell, the Yakumo hastened to return home. Ran showed intractable on schedule adherence and be late for dinner she cooked was the best way to end up deprived of dessert, as well as being assigned to the next chores for the following week.

The atmosphere of the dinner was tense, however, with an unusual feeling overwhelmed. The two older women seemed focused on one thing and their silence made the atmosphere less calmer than usual. The refined dishes tickling the pupils, but the bitterness of bad atmosphere made sour.

After the meal was even greeted with relief by the two young people who hastened to clear the dishes and do the dishes. When the blond greeted his mother and matriarch, Yukari ordered him to stay.

Its cold and piercing look rested on the blond. Normally, she wore an expression that pinch when she was faced with a difficult problem, which required a carefully considered and carefully planned response.

\- Naruto, she called quietly to keep it, we hold a family council this evening at nine o'clock. You are invited there.

The young protégé bowed and withdrew along with Chen. Although this is only an invitation, he had interest to attend and not to be late. The two young then joined their respective chambers, but the small nekomata scowled. She was not invited to the meeting, complaining internally to exclusion decisions, while Ran served faithfully for decades. His immaturity was the reason used to justify the setting aside, but it seemed clear that this argument became more and more tired, as Chen was trying to grow.

Yukari did not want the kitten finds himself suddenly plunged amid the dirty little secrets that had accumulated for centuries.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs updates Masashi Kishimoto. Touhou Project belongs updating Zune.

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Konoha under surveillance.**

When the battery hour struck, Naruto quietly joined the two blonde women and entered the board room, the place where he had never had the opportunity to enter. This piece, isolated and remote eavesdroppers, ideally located near the apartments of the matriarch, was extremely sober. There was no question of a ceremonial hall intended to intimidate and crush the visitors in golds and marbles. The only furniture consisted of mats right on the floor and nothing more. Poverty places was deliberately designed so that nothing can be hidden, while desiring to show that the words spoken in this space painted white, and the deliberations exchanged here, had no existence before the world . It was only when the decisions were announced in the great hall, in the presence of all members of the clan, they acquired an official status.

In the room of the council, Naruto had the privilege of discovering the other side of things. He entered in the privacy of the clan, coming face below the things he had long sought. Here in this sober space, he realized that Yukari had a second aspect, a second face, which proved to be much darker secret manipulator and he suspected.

Ran Naruto and placed themselves facing the sub-hand rough leather, worn by time, which served as support for their superior. Respectfully knelt before the matriarch presiding over the session, they waited for her to finish to sleep a few words on paper.

\- Given the importance of this meeting, we dispenserons of use polite forms, calmly told the blonde whose narrowed eyes gave him a tired appearance, although they are still brilliant. We will address an issue that will determine the future of our clan, but also Gensokyo. I mean the resumption of economic and diplomatic exchanges between us and the shinobi. I went through a long and challenging discussions with hakurei priestess, as well as other influential people of Gensokyo to implement this project.

Yukari had played his viper's tongue, charming and seductive, to show all the benefits of a resumption of relations. Of course, it was a experience that could find an end at any time without notice, but many benefits were offered to every major country.

The Hakurei priestess saw favorably the possibility of leaving the volatile elements and plotters, as the goddess of the mountain Kanako Yasaka, lash out. If they could lose their time outside Gensokyo, that would be wasted energy to anything other than a plan for incident hope usurp the Hakurei. Yukari had approved Reimu, strongly supporting the family responsible for preserving this country, but it was another reason even more shameful. Manipulative and hawkish, as she had shown in his attempt to conquer the moon, she loved nothing more than having the chance to observe the living fighting one another for power. More than his desire to have fun, it was his unquenchable thirst for knowledge which was motivated by the exchange.

\- To facilitate this exchange, continued she leaving nothing to guess his intentions, we need someone who will serve as an ambassador for our cause. You have much doubt you of the reason that led me to call you here.

His purple eyes fell on the blond, who remained calm and perfectly right, responding calmly.

\- Yukari-sama, you chose me because I am a native of Konoha and I know the basics of the company shinobi. I am also a Jinchuriki, so that Konoha will be ready to make many concessions to return from them.

\- Good deduction, bowed Yukari, except for one detail. Did you know that?

\- I am a Yakumo! if he exclaimed with strength and pride. You are my family, you fed me, educated and loved. If I have to choose between them and you, I will comment.

The relieved Ran, who disappeared in an instant, had not escaped him. At least his statement made him smile, knowing that he had made the right choice. The Kitsune considered him his son and she was afraid of losing it, or even worse, it turns against them. The idea that it is forced to fight against him one day, made her sick.

\- We know very well that you do not betray us, Yukari flattered to dispel any discomfort that might settle in this empty room, we have full confidence in you, as in all other members of our family, too. However, this will not be an easy mission. If we can get you back into the military forces of Konoha, it is not impossible that you're required to do a few operations for us.

A double agent, thought Naruto. He wondered what he could get and Yukari could not, but the sarcastic phrase that came into his head remained cautiously to the state of mind and he concentrated again on the plan developed by the youkai.

If this first phase was a success, it would still be under guard. The ninjas were not fools, they were masters in the art of infiltrating, betray and manipulate and they necessarily consider this hypothesis. Yukari will likely use him as playing the role of a docile and obedient agent serving to divert attention. He did not take much risk to play the role of obedient little soldier. If ever the betrayal of Yukari was discovered and he was charged, he could always plead ignorance and good faith to bail out. And if not, the matriarch could easily smuggle in a simple snap.

\- I am aware of my mission and what it entails, Yukari-sama. I would do according to your will, he said confidently, while forcing himself not to look the looks slightly worried that his mother threw him quietly.

\- I am convinced murmured the elegantly coiffed his charlotte lilac ribbon youkai. Our goal is not to start a war, it is economic and intellectual. We need to gather information on the techniques and secrets of the ninjas. I want to learn as much about their history and that of their fence.

Naruto gulped softly, desperately maintaining a calm front.

\- I'll let you judge how appropriate action, said the blonde who did not want to spend months searching bunch of scrolls and documents. Just tell me what I should do.

\- Nothing more than you infiltrate, Yukari concludes with a satisfied smile. Since you seem prepared to play your part, I think we can contact Konoha tomorrow. This will be our main contact and Hakurei Reimu gave me the flexibility to handle the negotiations. Do you have questions or comments?

No word pipa and Yukari considered that this silence sounded like assent to the step she had instilled. She dismissed both blond, mother and son, who hugged as soon as they left the room. For its part, the matriarch smiled before wrapping his futon. Perhaps with access to this new world, she would find answers to questions she had for a long time. Perhaps it could unravel the secret that lunariens had jealously guarded in his failed attempt to invade the moon up to give their lives to hide the truth. It was even possible that with the immense knowledge, she can find a way to bring Yuyuko to life.

Now she was alone, curled up in her sheets, Yukari dropped his mask. The carnivorous smile of manipulative disappeared, leaving a heartbroken expression, as she thought back to her friend. Her friend had been blessed by receiving the power to put humans to death, but this terrible gift had terrified her. The first time Yuyuko had laid his hands upon a person, it was immediately unhappy died of cardiac arrest. Since she had lived, eaten away by guilt and haunted by the idea of committing another mistake. She who was so afraid to use this terrible gift, preferred to ensure permanently that she could never harm anyone, finally choosing to commit suicide rather than using it again.

Yukari had never confessed to anyone, but she was deeply loved the sweet Yuyuko, his princess with silky hair and unforgettable fragrance. For centuries it had so hoped to see her again until the day they were finally satisfied. When Yukari had finally found the ghost of his friend, who lived in the wonderful paradise Hakugyokurô, this garden flowers vaunted by poets, the cruelty of time that passed had a terrible impact.

Yuyuko had forgotten, while Yukari had not stopped thinking about it. This discovery made him horribly wrong and even today, the blonde saw again his friend the soft hair of a sugared almond pink, swirling in her blue dress embroidered with silver in the middle of cherry petals. Although their friendship is still a reality, since it had been slowly rebuilt, Yukari suffered to see that his deep feelings were not mutual Every time she thought about it, it was eating her heart.

The lendemainmatin, while Ran airing the room of his mistress and arranged the sheets stained with dried tears, Yukari Gensokyo had left for a while.

The elegant blond had left his country, appearing in a place that had nothing similar with mayohiga. Hardly troubled by the poor atmosphere in magic, she walked calmly down a dirt path leading to two monumental gates painted green and decorated with red symbols whose meaning escaped him. How could qualify decently Hermitage an entire village, populous and dynamic?

The matriarch approached the imposing wall, before being seen by the two ninjas guarding the doors. As usual, Kotetsu Hagane and Izumo Kamizuki were on guard outside the main entrance. The first kept complaining that their work was boring, while his friend was trying to empower a little best friend.

The arrival of women on the trail surprised them because it was rare to see visitors like this. In general, women were escorted because some roads were not safe, though the bandits do not make the weight against ninjas patrols. The kunoichis returned missionaries went through the trees and were dressed in a much more comfortable manner appropriate to their mission. This woman richly and carefully dressed in silks and embroideries treated seemed to fear nothing, moving with assurance, probably meaning she wore a defense on her, probably in the ample skirts of her dress, and then under his charlotte.

On their guard, the two guards interpellèrent the blonde when she arrived at their height.

\- Welcome to Konoha, bowed politely Izumo, no frills. Please state your name and the reason for your presence.

\- I Yukari Yakumo, I just meet your Hokage, she said haughtily, while the other Chûnin opened the bingo book, acquired by conscience before eyebrows at what he saw .

Kotetsu showed a page to his college, mentioning that a woman claiming to belong to an unknown clan, the Yakumo. The meager descriptions of the data subject clung perfectly to this lady waving her fan in an insurance puffy gesture.

The two guards exchanged a nervous glance. This woman, who smiled with air them not to fear them, was described as able to be introduced to Konoha silently without arousing lookouts. She was also surrounded by a mysterious Kitsune, seemed able to control them Bijus and managed to injure an ANBU before escaping without a scratch. The reward offered for his capture was interesting, but doubted seriously to overcome it. They suspected she had not revealed all its secrets.

\- Yukari Yakumo, cried quietly Izumo to bluff, you are wanted for multiple crimes against Konoha. You are surrounded and have no chance if you resist. Follow us calmly and everything will be fine.

\- I only ask this, she smiled revealing her pearly teeth. I hope your Hokage will soon receive me, since I am someone with an extremely busy time. I also hope that we will not be reduced to a confrontation more unpleasant.

The two ninjas had understood that behind these sentences spoken with a honeyed tone, concealed a threat very clear underlying. They had the choice between following the procedure and savagely stop, or submit to her and lead her to the office of Hokage. Not respecting the book listing the premium was a poor choice, since it would mean to take a stern warning from their superiors, together with a possible demotion, a likely layoff or an inevitable deduction salary.

\- I will ask you to wear these handcuffs, said Kotetsu by gripping the wrist of the blonde in heavy and unsightly metal barriers that prevented the prisoner to mix their chakra.

The barriers in question were formed by two rigid tubes from mid-forearm to the fingertips, which are connected by a short steel bar. It was impossible to bend elbows, to seals and even manipulate anything with it. While this outfit is humiliating, since it would pass everyone by posting a defeated air, it would also have the legs shackled.

Seethed inwardly, Yukari let his cold logic take over. She submitted, calmly following the two that held captive. Unfortunately for them, they were unaware that the magic of Yukari did not need to go through his body to be used. Not to mention that the blonde could unlock the locks with one thought and it had neutralized the device at the moment when the ninja had emerged from the roll he kept in his pocket.

Both shinobi and their prisoner crossed the main street, arousing the interest of the civilians who were soon turned away and asked to resume their activities without question, until you reach the foot of tall cylindrical building made of red bricks that dominated the town. The roof was decorated by six curved pinnacles, while a circular shield with fire Kanji clear that this place housed the military power of the country of the same name.

The blonde would have to be conducted in the cells, but it was dangerous enough for the first Hokage wants to handle things himself. She was unceremoniously taken to the office of the venerable Sandaime Hokage of Konoha. The old man, the military dictator ruling over a considerable military force, was now hidden behind a stack of papers he read tirelessly before stamping them.

\- Hokage-sama, the secretary called the disturbing you a prisoner.

While unusual, this news had at least the merit to break the daily monotony of work. He would be happy to put his side of paper, if only a few minutes.

The old man brought in his two guards, escorting a woman to the haughty and did not seem to be aware of the danger to which his fate was suspended. Or rather, he thought observing the delicate features and contemptuous of that which is attached to the chair in front of her, she did not care what was even more disturbing.

\- Thank you, he said while reading the bingo book, while the blonde sat force on a chair. You can return to your posts.

The two ninjas respectfully saluted their superior and left Yukari in the presence of Hokage. The instant the door closed or, Sarutobi Hiruzen activated the insulation seals and snapped, dominant Yukari his full height. The old man narrowed his eyes dark and intimidating, before issuing a massive dose of deadly intentions that was felt throughout the building.

\- The only reason you're not dead is that I want answers, he said in a cold, terrible voice, that of a veteran who had not lost its luster, despite gossip . If you lie to me, I can assure you that the interrogation section will make you confess the whole truth. You spit out, along with your blood if necessary, but you must admit it.

\- Oh ! Yukari smiled, do not be so sure. I had you make an honest offer and I was very badly treated currently.

\- You're in no position to bargain, he said while the ANBU hidden in each of the pillars were ready. Who are you ?

The blonde smiled, watching one of the masked figures, she remembered perfectly.

\- I Yukari Yakumo, Yakumo clan matriarch.

At least he had confirmation that this woman was indeed the same person who abducted Naruto six years ago, injuring Komachi by putting it out of state for several weeks.

\- Where is Naruto? the old man asked.

\- It is safe, she replied with a wary look. Although we live in a dangerous world, however it is much more than it was here, she added, have the satisfaction of seeing the dawning regret in the eyes of the old man who took his hard air. At present, he's probably finished his training and must surely play with her sister. My servant has passed, if you want to know everything.

The old man stroked his goatee. The idea that Naruto could have had a loving family was good news, but he refused to let any unknown up.

\- Where and What village do you serve you from?

\- I come from far away, she said with a smile. I serve no one but myself. Beyond the shinobi countries after the great ocean, is a barrier isolating you from the outside world. It is a place without chakra, in which ninjas no longer have their place in a long time. Yet there are still a mystical place, too isolated, named Gensokyo. This is the country that I come from and our clan is responsible for ensuring the integrity of the Great Barrier that isolates us as the outside world.

It was of anything, thought Sarutobi. Beyond the land, there was a huge ocean, everyone knew. The idea that the island on which the elementary countries were located either in fact a separate piece of a larger world was ridiculous. For proof, when a maritime expedition set out in a straight line, it inevitably came back from the other side of their huge island.

\- Take out to Ibiki, he ordered. It will make him confess the truth.

\- But I have proof of what I say, said she, rising and dropping to the ground all the devices kept under control. Gensokyo is the country or live all myths, she added with a smile, regardless of the ten ANBU that came up to surround him. I myself am one thing you would not dare cross in your worst nightmares.

The blonde noticed the masked woman she defeated six years ago. His smile and his amused gaze fell on the body of the Kunoichi, the retailer quickly.

\- How's that leg, little girl? she asked mockingly.

The kunoichi, wounded in his pride and in his flesh, rushed at Yukari having the obvious reason for it to lose its luster, but the blonde disappeared in a split second. Faced with empty chair and steel ties that were lying on the ground, ANBU stood, watching his environment before toe the line.

\- How has she done? she whispered to herself, but heard by his colleagues.

That was the question they arose all. To their astonishment, the prisoner had removed his shackles, before disappearing. She made no sign, no chakra had been employed and yet she was gone. It was a much more efficient means of transportation that the technique of Shunshin or the basic Kawarimi, it was more like the famous Hiraishin Yondaime Hokage.

Jikukan Ninjutsu mused Sarutobi frowned before this technical mastery of the extremely elaborate space-time, even Tobirama-sensei did not master.

\- Find out! ordered the old man in the face and gray mottled old brands.

The elite guard nodded in common and dispersed, leaving only two people to ensure the safety of the old man. This tension so thick you could almost smell was broken only a few seconds later.

\- Why such haste? asked the blonde to the charming voice, before reappearing through one of its gates. Yet I am still here.

\- What are you then? asked the old man in the light reappear via a flaw in space, partly confirming the theory he had formulated mentally.

\- Finally a sensible question, she replied with amusement. I am the protector of Gensokyo, the mistress of borders and the immortal guardian of limbo. I am the yōkai limits!

As she spoke, the eyes of the blonde took an inhumane tone. The sclera of his eyes had turned blood red, while iris and pupil had given way to a miniature version of the portals she used to move. His teeth were also elongated, like knitting needles, while his body had given way to new appendages.

This vision of horror lasted only a moment a flash, so that it prints on the retina of humans, leaving their brains in the dark, not knowing if they had had a hallucination or she had revealed his true form for a tiny moment.

\- Rest assured, Yukari said to relieve tension, I mean you no harm. You would have never seen me if that was the case. I am here to negotiate.

\- What do you want ? asked the Sandaime, always on the defensive.

\- The world of Gensokyo would resume contact with shinobi. Although it is out of question that we reappear the fifth largest island of Japan in the modern world, I think it is possible to connect the world of shinobi sanctuary and the sanctuary youkai world. First we envision a trade agreement and perhaps a vested Treaty. However, we need a privileged interlocutor.

It was interesting, thought the Hokage. Have a unique contact with the new country would Konoha monopoly and would provide an advantage against other nations. The fragile status quo among all countries had been shaken by the disappearance of Kyûbi, although they were smart enough not to noise abroad. Other countries, particularly Iwagakure would have been too happy to take advantage of the situation to reverse the balance of power, which would have caused another great war.

\- What did we just do in this story? asked the man with suspicion. Why not reveal that now?

\- You see, it's pure chance that established the first contact. Before Naruto calls us to help, we were not aware of the existence of hidden country. Now that the isolated existence is no longer a secret, we would like to understand the history behind the seal. For this we need research and we need a place to start. Since nothing remains secret, we had to contact the local authorities and we decided you could be the interlocutor. The choice was motivated by the fact that Naruto knows some places.

\- So it goes well, the old man sighed, relieved.

The blonde wanted to know more about the interest of the veteran to a young boy. The fact that she had not felt the other demon carrier in the village indicated that it was an exception and that secret was discovered.

\- You seem attached to this young man, but I would like that you do it more small secrecy, she said with a really brittle tone. He has suffered too much in his youth, having grown up too fast so that we can speak of a real childhood. We did not need to see the birth of new sociopaths overpowered, she added, thinking of the terrible Yuka Kazami, the youkai with sunflowers mutilated cheerfully, member by member, those who committed the blunder of his sack plantations.

The blonde drew a roll of parchment, in which she detailed the conditions of the treaty.

\- I'll let you study the terms of our agreement, she said before walking away in one of its distortions. I would return tomorrow at the same time to know your answer. My respects, Hokage-dono.

The youkai vanished before the eyes of Sandaime Hokage who sighed in unsealing the document. Briefly browsing the lines, he quickly opened his eyes and ordered to summon the Grand Council. He was not only call his old teammates Koharu, Homura and Danzou, who acted as the voices of different opinions, he was exceptionally meet the heads of the clans to get more proposals and viewpoints. Of course, they would here only to provide their opinions, taking the final decision solely Hokage. It certainly would not be the moment to be pushed around, he would impose his authority, that his choice like them or not.

Half an hour later, in the short deliberation room, the highest dignitaries of the village had assembled emergency. Of course, they were asked the reason to justify such an immediate convening order, but no one was foolish enough to reject the injunction.

In the room, the assembled members all stood and bowed their head, wearing his long white ceremonial dress. Sarutobi sat and placed the triangular hat with scarlet before him.

\- I wanted to share with you important information concerning the next installation of a new Konoha clan.

Immediately, a few whispers were exchanged, but Sarutobi cut them with a wave of the hand, before continuing.

\- This very specific clan has set his conditions for installation, here, he said, clearing his throat. Clan Yakumo accepts moving to Konoha, in a sheltered place and lacks any means of espionage and surveillance. Active members will join the armed forces, but can withdraw at any time. The Yakumo will also act as intermediaries for trade between Konoha and Gensokyo.

Immediately, questions rang out, but the Hokage had planned the coup. Just to see the heads of the other decompose before the existence of a new world enough to justify the revelation of this secret. If they were still incredulous, they could visit Gensokyo in turn, as Yukari suggested.

\- I repeat, he said unrolling the scroll. Yakumo Naruto Kyûbi retain on behalf of the clan, who will see fit situations where it is necessary to put at the village service.

At these words, Shimura Danzou fumed. The old blind chin scarified scowled, thinking that the most formidable weapon escaped him. Making Jinchuriki an elite soldier would have overtrained Konoha provide a pillar for his defense. Anyway, the kid was too old and did not let out in the Racine. Maybe the Yakumo clan had some interesting features to operate and that a member could disappear to join his forces. After all, the ANBU Root does not exist.

\- The Yakumo clan will deliver its secrets to any power and will not negotiate with the village that will host it.

Hiashi Hyuga allowed himself a slight smile. The clan chief whose eyes were legendary, knew better than all the danger that such a gift could have. Raptors power hungry turned him around and many had tried to get hold of the precious Byakugan. He sighed at the thought of the death of his twin brother, and the recent tragedy that affected his eldest daughter, there are only a few days.

\- The Yakumo are first accountable to the matriarch, who decides one of the clan's policy and possible sanctions to be taken against its members.

Cheeky, thought Nara Shikaku. Even Uchiha, who ran the police had not had so much latitude to judge the crimes of their members. This Yukari considered himself the equal of the Hokage and he had little to erect it as her superior. To be more exact, it seemed she sank that to make her acceptable conditions.

\- Here are the conditions proposed, Sarutobi said her elderly voice. I listen to your remarks, he added.

\- We can not tolerate opposition to your power, Hokage-sama, declared Mitokado Homura, the old man hiding his emotions behind his thick glasses and beard.

Danzou glared at authoritarian adviser, while his gray eyes seemed to roll into its orbit.

\- We must accept, Homura, cut the blind dryly. There is no question that we let this opportunity pass. We are not in a position to lose more influence by letting the clan from elsewhere.

Not to mention it would be possible to get them to stay longer and to soften their demands, he mused, thinking of the eye of Shisui who hid behind his bandages.

Sarutobi displayed some clan leaders, particularly Nara Shikaku, but when they began to discuss among themselves, he cleared his throat to remind them that they were here to offer them advice, not to convince each other, because only his word counted.

\- Well, he announced a regal tone to cut short any discussion or dispute, I made my decision. I accept these conditions and declare that today, hosting the Konoha clan Yakumo.

With that, he decided to sign and stamp the decree before all others.

He did not know, but in a corner of the room, the eyes of thousands of Yukari came to spy entire conversation.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Touhou Project belongs to ZUN.

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Eye for an eye**

Hinata chained movements accurately and extremely slick. Its blows against the wooden dummies were unusually violent and every time she touched its target, it punctuated these exchanges by ducking and simulated a response to an imaginary attack against.

For years, Hinata had become a teenager most experienced and stronger. When her father saw her, he remembered the girl shy and gentle that she had once been. Certainly, it had become much stronger and he was proud of it, but inside himself, he felt that the last bit of the sweetness of Hitomi Hyuga, his late wife, had died there almost six years ago.

The heiress to the hair of a midnight blue finally ceased his shots, catching his breath before returning to his quarters. Every day she forced herself to an iron discipline, consisting of more than four hours drive, not counting those she was with her classmates at the Academy.

His father watched him leave the training ground, before sighing. That was six years Hinata had changed. He had noticed this change, since even if he gave the impression of being cold and careless, it was only a façade to not show his emotions and admit that he was anxious to her daughter. Signs of emotion were very revealing weaknesses and fears of each and it was to avoid being hit at a weak point, the Hyuga clan is forbidden to reveal his feelings. He was well aware that as a clan leader, his enemies were many. If disclosed keep her children, this would make Hinata the ideal target to reach.

Hiashi was not a careless that ignored the threats to his clan and their precious eyes. He had always men to watch his eldest daughter and he had long known the secret of the short-haired brunette. She often watched the young Naruto, she thought of him as a model of determination and courage, since he dared to come between her and a band of thugs.

His daughter, impressed by the determination of this young boy that had nevertheless encouraged to avoid, had regularly observed. She even saw him as the only one not to be totally indifferent to her. For a sensitive and emotional child, the Hyuga clan with his indifference was worse than prison.

When she was only six years, Hinata was considered a disappointment by all and his father would not let his emotions filter behind his mask of indifference. Her sister was too young and mostly lived with a nurse, while Neji hated.

One day after the daily insinuations of his father about his shameful weakness, Hinata had totally lost confidence in her and her training had suffered. She had repeatedly failed in her routines in taijutsu and each reprimand, things got worse to the point that his coach had repeatedly hit.

Bruised in body and humiliated in his heart, the girl fled to the place where he happened to watch Naruto, but were afraid to come forward. This day, she had not found her sunbeam, who helped to hold and endure all the pressure.

The following day, Naruto had not come. She brought attention to the rumor, this popular voice spreading gossip much more effectively than all the spies swarming in embassies. According to the noise corridor, Naruto would just be gone. Hinata had the feeling that the tiny bulb illuminating his life was broken, his joy of life lay in tatters at his feet. He too had disappeared, abandoning and leaving her alone.

With nothing to comfort her and humiliated as ever by his father, Hinata had seriously considered suicide. It was only when she was sitting on the railing of a bridge, watching his pitiful reflection covered with tears in still water dripping under his feet, his mind reacts.

The clear voice of the torrent of money was so tempting, it meant to finally be rid of all the pain she carried on her shoulders. Certainly crashing on the rocks would be painful, but it would only last a moment, it would be short, quick and fleeting. However, despite these considerations attractive, a small part of it remained committed to life. It was not paradise, but it was a unique chance for her. Making this choice to take his own life meant giving, give reason to all the others who were constantly denigrate, the constantly rebuffed and take advantage of every opportunity to be malicious with it.

So, Hinata decided to show everyone that they were wrong. Since no one in this world loved and the only one to comfort her was gone, she had made the choice to not wanting anyone. Since everyone despised her, so she despised everyone.

When she went home, strong in its redetermination, another event was decisive. A member of the secondary branch, this part of the family that was to serve those who had the privilege of being born first and who wore the shameful seal of the caged bird symbolizing their submission, had allowed a grin while s 'bowing brown.

Hinata had accomplished what no one would have imagined she could do. She had often observed clan elders practicing their barbarous custom and had activated the seal of the impertinent facing him.

Hinata, sweet, shy, weak and pathetic heiress, had tortured the man for several minutes before leaving. She had left him alive, as if it was nothing but dirt under his shoes before returning to his room.

There, alone in the stark room, she realized what she had done. While rage dissipated along with his adrenaline, she stared at his trembling hands. Breathless, shocked reaction of this blood that had seized, she tried desperately to understand the sensation which was boiling in it.

She had a taste of power. This sensation had frightened her, but a part of her appreciated that. Behind its softness and these affectations that made low, the most primal part of him had awakened and had relished this discovery. Have the power, it was hold the means to achieve its objectives. With more power, it finally break all its channels, it could reject the shackles that were imposed on him. Get power without goals was perilous because Hinata did not know what it really was, but she was certain of one thing, she never wanted to be low, whatever the cost.

The heiress had just made his first steps on his new path. As first time, his initial attempts were hesitant, but she did not turn away from its path at the first hurdle, she had too much whining. She had vowed to be strong, not to fight for itself, however, knew she had to continue to play the role of the perfect heir, although she despised his clan in the same way as other . She had clearly proved by its propensity to correct those who do not treat properly.

This transformation was not made in one piece, but Hinata had changed since his six years. Part person would struggle to recognize this girl.

For all its faults, Hiashi cared for her children. He hated to see the look of impassivity and frightening fixity that her daughter had developed.

In his office, he was disturbed by one of his servants, who told him that his daughter was present and requested a hearing. Holding back a sigh, he gave orders to let her in.

As soon as his guard left the room, closing the sliding door of the airlock, his daughter entered and bowed deeply as required by the protocol.

Hiashi asked to wait a few moments, in order to show that it was he who was in a strong position and that this meeting took place only by his will. However, he did not last scene, before ordering his daughter to speak.

Hinata looked up, revealing his face which was left half hidden under bandages. There are some days, an unknown ninja infiltrated Konoha and managed to neutralize it before to pull her to live one of his precious eyes.

The heiress had managed to hurt the man to flee and alert everyone, but the undercover escaped and identity could not be revealed.

\- Father, she said as calmly as it is possible, I would ask for a replacement pupil. As I desire that the transplant has the best possible chance of taking, I seek your consent to take one's eyes Hanabi Hyuga.

Hiashi knew perfectly well that his daughter could freely enter the pupil of one of the servants, since they were perfectly replaceable. However, it required to face his own sister. Although he could not let his heir in this state, as being blind was a disgrace to the noble clan Hyuga, he had reservations about this duel.

The chieftain knew the sisters hated. Hinata despised everyone, even him, Hanabi was desperate to not suffer the fate of her cousin Neji. She would rather kill his elder than to end slavery.

Hiashi however knew that refusing would inflame hatred of her daughter. He knew that his family was very divided as never a family should be, and that only the fear of dying in agony prevented some to commit a massacre similar to the one that occurred in the Uchiha clan. He had neither the strength nor the necessary support to overcome centuries of traditions, but may be one of his daughters arrive there.

\- Your application is accepted, he said soberly. However, you have to face and overcome your sister in single combat to prove your worth. The meeting will take place tomorrow under my arbitration.

\- Thank you, Father, 'she replied calmly. I request permission to withdraw.

Hiashi granted it on time. The young heiress calmly left the scene, displaying impassively. Only in her room, she vented his frustration by hitting his futon with an angry fist.

How dare this filthy be insinuate it was lower than her sister? She really was humiliated by this disgusting inbred that served as his sire and she gave another blow in the mattress, imagining that she was targeted tenketsus of Hanabi.

The next day, while during the Académeie had ended, the Hyuga clan was preparing to attend a duel between the two girls Hiashi-sama. This fight promises to be spectacular, it would be a display of centuries-old traditions of the clan carried by two talented girls.

In the clan complex, behind the high walls, most members surrounded the dignitaries were seated around the training ground.

The two sisters were watching with as much emotion as the sight of a civilian slaughtered would only have provided to Uchiha Madara. They scrutinized every detail, watching the slightest tremor, the slightest millimeter of flesh moved that might betray an emotion or movement.

Hanabi felt his blood boil. She had only one looking forward, the stop forever the heart of this pretentious in front of him, the one that barred his way to officially get the title of heir.

In front, Hinata was desperate to stop his sister, even breaking his spine, to seize his eyes peacefully.

When Hiashi appeared, wearing his linen robe he took on to chair the most important ceremonies, all were silent and turned to him, bowing to greet him.

Without a word, he watched his two daughters and quietly reminded the rules. He raised his arm, before giving the starting word, sparking a fight that would have a winner and probably a corpse.

\- Hajime! cried he snapped before retiring.

Immediately, the two sisters rushed to the other, ready to fight, by swelling the bulging veins around their eyes. The fighters loaded straight to the last moment. In less than a second impact, Hinata broke contact and away to the right, luring Hanabi to mow his left leg. The reinforced steel around the foot of the elder boot made contact with the knee of his sister, enjoying the contact to project a tiny dose of chakra in the bruise formed.

Hinata took a back wheel, using its flexibility to maintain enough space between it is his enemy, before getting back into position to attack. This was done narrowly, since Hanabi was determined to conquer and kill.

The younger sister was already in contact, linking several strokes since his mastery of the art of soft fist was undeniable, his training is considered exceptional by all.

His blows with velocity were made to hurt seriously to disrupt the flow of chakra Hinata and hinder movement. Every shot was parried wisely because Hinata was very vigilant, despite his visual impairment. She had seen what was behind the calm face of the girl with the long wick, it was found in his sister and hated only further. A more treacherous blow from the younger visa his cardiac region. Narrowly, the eldest para strikes, although the palm of Hanabi hit his chest, bruising his left lung.

Hinata pulled back, before coughing violently. Amazement, she felt a metallic taste invade his palace, while a net to coppery smell flowed over his lips. Determined to avenge this insult, she thought briefly of a strategy, before returning to the attack. Despite his wheezing, impassive fighter channeled his chakra in his palms, launching an attack she had mastered in secret.

\- Hakke! Sanjûni Sho! cried she in raining down a flurry of thirty-two shots against his sister, who was slow to dodge.

Hanabi cashed several assaults, groaning with each hit, while her sister concludes the burst sending another kick in the already bruised leg.

Hanabi struck again, shifting himself by shifting his weight on his leg still intact, using chakra discharge around his hand to hack it touch.

Hinata ducked, feeling the fingers surrounded by blue this will settle him a bit and cut the cartilage of his ear, enjoying that Hanabi had his arm outstretched to send him a chakra discharge, pushing his sister to destabilize. The eldest took the opportunity to smash the right shoulder of his opponent, before hitting again right knee already touched at the beginning of their struggle.

Hanabi tried to regain the advantage. She winced because of her shoulder, but she managed to link the katas, pushing a palm that was his stomach before violently beat her sister in the face.

Hinata fell to the ground, catching himself by a roll to the left to recover. However, it found that the leather strip that hid half his face had slipped to the floor, exposing his shameful weakness for all to see.

The heiress turned into contact, before opening his left eyelid. Hanabi gasped and shuddered when she saw the terrible face of her sister. His only Byakugan was like a shadowy pearl ready to release lightning, while on the left, an empty and hollow orbit stared.

Hanabi shuddered at the sight of this dark hole of an unhealthy color of clotted blood, which was likely to appear on his own face if not triumphant.

The elder hastened to hit his sister, targeting tenketsus while hitting again legs. This third virulent attack was finally due Body Hanabi, finally breaking his weakened knee. The young fighter fell to the ground screaming, when she had the strength to recover.

Hinata surplomba his junior, placing his left foot on the right arm of her sister, while his other boot is placed on the fragile throat.

\- Give up, ordered the brown darting his sister look. Otherwise, I will strangle you, Hinata said, cracking cartilage in the throat of his junior. I do not need that from your eye, nothing more. You life or you die, it does not matter to me.

The heartsick, Hanabi conceded defeat.

Fifteen minutes later, a clan doctor grafted precious pupil in the orbit of the heiress.

Two hours later, the same doctor Hanabi ordered to tear the eye of a servant of the secondary leg and the graft him, to not remain disfigured.

However, although the healing of his eye was relatively fast, Hanabi had to suffer for more than a month to rehabilitate his knee. His sister had reduced him the powder ball, but the pain was not the worst. Hinata had humiliated before the whole clan and worse, his father had accepted it to be mutilated for the benefit of that bitch.

Hanabi rumina dark thoughts, as she turned in her hospital bed. She swore that one day she would kill Hinata.

While she slept, she did not see the silhouette fully open the valve of morphine that helped him relieve his pain and was going to kill overdose.

Hinata was perfectly read this desire to murder in the milky eyes of his sister. She was not going to miss this opportunity to eliminate a potential threat that could hang over his head


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kihimoto match, Touhou Project belongs updating Zune.

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Naruto back!**

The happy and carefree days that the people of Konoha and Gensokyo lived began to pull their end.

The grand project to link the two worlds could lead to complications. The most meticulously cared plans were inevitably come to know unexpected variables, putting ashore subtly arranged and strategies often generate unintended consequences, even disastrous. Most residents of Gensokyo feared strong economic competition and amend the draft had to impose quotas on imports. Apart from this detail, they had not been impressed with the capabilities that these ninjas were presented. Conversely, if Konoha knew that some creatures had a dangerous potential, civilians were not aware of the donations of the inhabitants of the wonderful hidden country, only the political elite had been informed of certain facts carefully chosen and they were aware that undermine the sovereignty of Gensokyo might cost them dearly.

The people of Gensokyo may well shave elementary nations if they bother to coalesce and they had not bothered to do so. Yukari was one of the most fearsome inhabitants, but she knew that the competition for the title of most powerful youkai was very fierce. She still had in mind the duel that opposed Hakurei Reimu to Reiuji Utsuho.

His young protégé had survived by using his reflexes and his spiritual power, but it was especially life to portals that Yukari used to allow the priestess to sneak in limbo and avoid incendiary projectiles her enemy. The crow of hell was a formidable opponent, especially since this girl aitdévoré god and has appropriated the ultimate power in the universe, that of nuclear fusion.

Yukari remembered perfectly psychotic laughter that creature whose right arm was covered with a long barrel that kept sending his miniature suns, also making plasma saber office when they fight hand-to-hand. Even injured, the crow was always fatal, because his right leg trapped in a heavy sharp metal leg, but also because of the liquid pumped by uranium crystal embedded in his chest and traveling in his veins. Reimu was very lucky not to get in touch with this glowing yellow liquid. Yukari's gates had absorbed radiation, and the smell irradiated gushing wound brown winged.

This deadly duel Reimu had led to serious introspection and change of attitude toward its mission. She had never been pushed as far into a corner, against an enemy who would not only overcome the Danmaku but really wanted to kill her. Yukari had also considered and made of Utsuho a deterrent in its negotiations with Konoha and country fire.

Anyway, the great youkai borders knew this project to link the two worlds could not lead, if Konoha got no serious guarantees. Now she had to find his imposing home, she had the difficult duty to tell Naruto she had resumed her former home.

Yukari is expected that the blond react with shock, disgust, anger, but it is not expected that the response of the young man in the black tunic is as sinister.

\- I have only one home and here in Gensokyo, he replied with a terse tone. A home is a place where one feels good and Konoha did not. My home is with my family.

\- In this case, Yukari smiled, we shall see what the future holds.

The portal between Gensokyo and basic country had been established between the human village and the town of Tanzaku-Gay. The Fire daimyo of the country had a say in the choice and he preferred to bind Gensokyo this important merchant town, rather than the epicenter of the military. Unlike salesmen who had whole days to make the journey, ninjas could well make a trip of half a day to reach the portal. Needless to mention that this choice did not like at all Sandaime Hokage, who did not trust the feudal army to effectively guard the entrance of Gensokyo, or more accurately the output of this strange world.

On both sides of the great dark pit leading to another reality, the warning signs had been erected, displaying the rules for those wishing to travel. Laws fire the country were much more restrictive, but it was probably due to the fact that the inhabitants of Gensokyo rarely appealed to the arbitration of Hakurei, resolving their differences by themselves, without killing each other.

Of course, Yukari had made it clear that she was not responsible for the actions of each. If an inhabitant of Gensokyo sowed disorder in elementary countries, it does not solve the problem, each agency actions.

While Tanzaku-Gay was a bustling town, famous for its castle and its main avenue lined with garish shopfronts made to quickly relieve tourists of their RYOS, the gateway to Gensokyo was kept away from the city center . The building in which the tear was housed was actually an old sanctuary, the old torii threatened to collapse, constantly surrounded by a legion of guards.

Make the trip to Konoha Tanzaku-Gay was long, even for a shinobi, but this problem of distance was not really one for Yakumo. The clan gave himself the luxury of a private vortex, connecting their mansion mayohiga their new complex given by the Hokage.

Their new home was located in the eastern part of town, near one of the meandering river that meandered lazily in the walls of the city. The building was of modest size in comparison with the imposing complex of the most prestigious families, but the sober exterior concealed inside, which had been expanded by magic.

The Yakumo had immediately taken a position of places, publicly displaying large banners hit their arms that had the shape of a circular arc in the sky, within which housed the two trigrams and tui kun. Together, they formed a hexagram which showed the will of Yukari to bring everyone together to lead to the same destination. The Yakumo were naturally made to direct and the matriarch stroked the same ambitions for his protégé for the young hakurei so he demonstrates his talents and do honor to his clan. All she wanted was to guide them until they take flight and to effectively manage a territory with more integrity, probity and justice possible.

The installation for their residence was very fast for the four new citizens. The magic was really a great tool, a power that allowed work wonders when you knew tame. Without wasting a single drop of sweat, Yakumo were summarily laid out their new base of operations in Konoha.

After the move, the quartet walked to the Grand Palace used as a residence for one of the most revered ninjas in the world, a wise man who has held office for almost thirty years.

In the street, Ran was the target of all the looks. Despite his cap concealing his pointy ears in silky hair, long slender tails flapping in the wind won him the same looks contemptuous than to the blonde, whose mustache made him recognizable.

The Yakumo were content to respond by taking this unbearable condescending smile, perfectly matched to this arrogant and bloated look of smugness that made others understand that they were so insignificant. The first idiot that gave insult aloud could utter in second.

At time or the fine hearing of Yukari caught the insults addressed to his, she said carefully slide the nail of his index finger in one of his multiple portals. Then she made a quick circular motion, punishing the insolent by cutting his raw vocal cords.

While a man collapsed moaning incomprehensible rumbling bleeding, the rest of the journey was accomplished without further incident and the quartet finally arrived at the venerable village chief. Politeness was the only reason they had decided not to enter directly into his office.

Inside, Hiruzen Sarutobi watched his village from the hemispherical bay window, leaving filter soft morning sun illuminating the room.

The old man peered all its citizens at him, as did his predecessors with stone faces, who also vowed to protect their own, regardless of the price. He smoked his pipe, leaving the smell of tobacco surround, mesmerizing some of its meaning and helping to decompress, so that new documents would soon pile on his desk.

When his secretary came, it brought him no mail, to his delight. It would perhaps even have some free time for a good read in peace. He wondered how would unfold following the quest of Kunya and Satoshi, a novel he had long awaited and Jiraiya was finally published.

Unfortunately, his brief respite shattered at the precise moment he saw or clan youkai enter. The arrival of Yakumo provoked in him the rise of a migraine that would be very difficult to disperse.

\- Hokage-dono, bowed politely but simply the fair, to the amazement of the secretary who wondered how a chieftain, prestigious and powerful it could treat this venerable man as an equal and not as a superior.

Everyone settled, while the old man finally saw again Naruto. He had grown up, his features were not those of a child. His calm and relaxed face hinted that he had matured.

\- How do you feel, Naruto-kun? he asked with a kind smile. I guess these years you have been profitable.

\- Thank you for your concern, Hokage-sama, the blonde replied with an artificial politeness. I hope you will be pleased to know that these years have actually been profitable to me.

Sarutobi did not show it, but he was shocked at the distance the blond put. He was far time or the boy called jiji-sama, a familiar but affectionate way.

\- I hope your clan could move safely, Yukari-sama.

\- Indeed, said the matriarch who used his status. As agreed, we will participate in the defense of the village and one of us will join the armed forces of Konoha. For obvious reasons, the choice of Naruto we immediately appeared as the most logical.

\- Certainly approved the leader stroked his beard, but Naruto will need to go to the Academy as the others, in order to more easily integrate with future members of our armed forces. We can also better assess their level.

The legendary youkai spoke a look at Naruto, before letting a mysterious smile to her pink lips.

\- I accept your proposal, said the blonde. I would register in the Academy, but in return there is one thing I would like to know. I want you reveal my true identity of my parents, Hokage-sama.

Sarutobi sighed, visibly embarrassed.

\- I know who they are, he confessed after years of lies and dissimulation. I planned to tell you the truth when you would have become Chunin, or would you have reached the age of sixteen, but now, it now seems unnecessary to me to hide the truth. Your parents had many enemies and to protect you, I have consciously chosen to lie to you all these years. Your mother's name was Uzumaki Kushina, she was a powerful kunoichi and the previous Jinchuriki Nine-Tails, but unfortunately did not survive the release of the devil.

\- Biological Mother Naruto clarified by cutting dryly man. My real mother is called Yakumo Ran.

The vixen smiled, knowing perfectly the feelings of his adopted children for it, while the Hokage resumed without much of this little polished interruption.

\- Your father's name was Namikaze Minato, better known to us all as the Yondaime Hokage.

The bomb was finally released.

Incredulous, Naruto did his best to not to let his frustration. The heroes he once idolized his father. His father was sentenced to a childhood of ostracism, sealing Kyûbi in him.

The young Yakumo did not say a word. He gritted his teeth, but his face was livid, his tanned complexion fading to gray ash. His mother looked at him with concern, putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

\- At least I now know the truth, he replied calmly but saddened. But that does not change the fact that I would stay and Yakumo.

The clan and the Sandaime Hokage yet discussed long minutes, before an agreement was reached. Naruto return to the Academy during the few weeks remaining to reconnect with his classmates, but the delay should be made up of himself. To facilitate training, containing several rolls of interesting techniques would be entrusted. Among these gifts, the old man had included the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, the art of mysterious shadow clones asking large amounts of chakra. He also entrusted the technical the Yondaime's son developed by his father, the famous Rasengan.

The next day, Naruto prepared to make his return to the Academy. The building next to the tower of the Hokage was similar at any residence belonging to any clan, because of the arrangement of classes in a structure forming a horseshoe, built around a courtyard with several courses drives.

The place was smaller than he remembered, but that does not prevent him from feeling some nostalgia. However, there was nothing brawler and excited kid who arrived late and with hands in pockets. He had matured and had to take his studies seriously, as proved on his business carefully arranged next to a bento lovingly prepared by his mother.

The blond was greeted by Iruka Umino, one of the teachers who dispensed his courses at one of the groups which occupied the eastern section of the building. The man had a kind and benevolent smile and had the distinctive scar across the bridge of his nose.

The teacher was pleasantly delighted to see the blond, who had grown up. The feeling was mutual, as Naruto had not forgotten that Iruka pushed him to excel and to improve, despite its apparent hardness. Iruka had understood the pain and loneliness of Naruto, also being an orphan since the attack Kyûbi.

The two entered an occupied classroom, or came to a persistent background noise.

When Iruka-sensei entered the room, the whispers subsided. When Naruto also came on, the volume became significantly higher.

\- Silence! lowed the teacher in restoring order, achieving calm. As you may have noticed, a new student will join us.

The blond young retailed all of his new friends and saw some heads. However, some things had changed. Haruno Sakura, easily recognizable because of its pastel hair was no longer the shy little girl of yesteryear. She had a strong and brutal character, similar to that of Ino. Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame were always true to themselves, a cocky boy and the other observing silently. Another notable thing, chronic laziness Shikamaru Nara seemed to have worsened since the question was slumped ungracefully on his desk, a half-open eye.

Further, he noticed Hinata Hyuga. The shy and gentle heiress was a quiet worthy of a Zen Buddha, but it was the coldness in his eyes that made pearly Naruto shudder. It was icy stare as scary as the burning hatred simmering behind coal eyes of the young Uchiha. Sasuke had changed for six years and the blond could feel the aura of pain and anger that lay behind his eternal arrogant.

The expression of boredom brown with darker hair a raven was only a mask as cold as the impassive Hata no Kokoro and Naruto was not sure I ever felt an aura as icy and tormented. That of Yukari was overwhelming and a light gray, while the emanation of Ran was soft and soothing. Rumia had'm a cannibal rot magic left a quiet track, although quite nauseating.

What had happened since his absence?

\- Go ahead, Iruka insisted, introduce yourself.

\- I Yakumo Naruto, he said simply.

He said no more. Although it would probably have to work with some of the younger people in this class, he did not know enough to indulge in them.

\- If that's all, 'said his teacher with an embarrassed expression, you can install you where you want.

The blond advised his comrades, seeking whom it would be interesting to establish a first contact. His choice was made almost instantly, revealing his thoughts when he took the decision to move to the forefront carelessly on the empty seat was next to Sasuke.

The Uchiha said nothing, merely a brief glance at the blonde who was boiling fangirls Sasuke, before looking back at Table.

Iruka was surprised that the brown to execrable temperament was content to say nothing, but since no one had said a word, he began his lesson immediately.

When at last the time came for the lunch break, Naruto was immediately attacked by several aggressive girls.

\- How dare you, Naruto-baka? Sakura began with anger, trembling fists and distorted face of a protruding vein. You might be long gone, but no one sits next to Sasuke-sama. It does not need to be bothered by people like you.

\- Well said, Ino growled, holding an insult. Sasuke-sama is the elite, subordinated aspirants should not try to catch up. Especially if they do not come from a large clan, she added, also aimed its rival pale pink hair.

Unfortunately for her, Naruto was not the solitary boy and without training who cashed the blows without being able to make.

Calmly, he straightened before toiser band groupies.

\- Listen to me, he said icily, because I hate to repeat myself. If the elite need not be disturbed by shabby, you should leave him alone. I had the opportunity to observe you and next to it, you have neither the stamina nor the technique. Uchiha-san is above the average for his age and yet it is not even Genin. The gap between him and you will widen quickly if you continue on this path. Then I advise you to avoid insulting people because they are more powerful than you, you might regret it dearly. Now move away from my path, he concluded leaving flee tinted senjutsu mixture of demonic aura.

The blond walked away, her bento in hand, before turning around and look at the platinum blonde.

\- Oh, and he whistled carelessly before slapping violently Ino and put ashore. Insult once more my clan and I swear you seriously regret.

Naruto left the scene, leaving a dismayed crowd, while a shocked young girl rubbed her swollen cheek.

The blond saw Sasuke in a secluded corner, who angrily chewed his meal. Although he wants to be alone, he was surrounded by a cloud of fangirls who watched his every move.

\- What I have told you? hissed the blond away two groupies. There is no need of voyeurs or crybabies.

The parasite swarm soon dispersed, while the Uchiha with dark eyes slightly lifted the corners of his lips, signifying gratitude in his way.

Naruto took this as an encouraging sign and landed quietly at his side, starting to silently eat their bento.

\- I did not know you belonged to a clan, brown whispered to start the conversation, being very interested to learn what negotiate with these newcomers.

This clan could pass for upstarts, but it still was a clan with his techniques, which could prove to be a valuable ally. He would let others patronizing fools quarrel with Yakumo. The others were still high toiser the new clan, he would order to satisfy his ambition.

\- This is not a simple clan, said the blond engulfing its sushi bathed in soy sauce. They are above all my family. I had always wanted to have one and by a happy coincidence, I finally got to taste this joy. So I'll do everything to become stronger and protect. I want to protect those I love and never give up on them, it is my nindo.

Sasuke scowled. Him, he had been blessed with a family, but he knew the horror represented by this loss. His joy was shattered and since he felt that two feelings: hatred and indifference.

Sasuke did not care about anything. The others had no interest if they could not help him satisfy his hatred. The world afforded him no more joy, because there was no interest to take advantage if we could withdraw every pleasure at leisure. The only person he hated the target of all its blackness was none other than his older brother, Itachi. His target was the only being for whom he felt something other than contempt.

Brown lunched in silence, even more trying to discover a little more. Naruto merely shrugged his shoulders. At least, Sasuke was not a whiner, complainer nor a monopolizing the talk.

Naruto said he could enjoy the company of this dark traumatized. In addition, he was very talented and have a healthy friendship and rivalry relationship could be a way to excel.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs updates Masashi Kishimoto, Touhou Project belongs updating Zune.

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Onsen and examinations**

Konoha was known for its mild temperatures. Although the climate is not as scorching as the one prevailing in the infinite erg covering most of the country the wind, the heat could be really overwhelming in the summer.

Generally, when the air was becoming stifling, people were accustomed to complete their business before cooling off by relaxing in the many public baths, for those who are not blessed with such expensive equipment in their apartments.

However, although there is always the possibility to book a private area, these places were the ideal place to meet people. Even Yakumo, though known for their cult of secrecy, had sometimes visited these pools, taking the opportunity to socialize with people of Konoha and of course, listen to the great rumor mill. The water was perfectly warm, to relax muscles without irritating the skin and steam escaped easily, avoiding the unpleasant sensation of wetness that made some curling hair.

On one of the rocky edges of the basin, Ran lolled, his eyes closed and his head wedged in a curled up under his neck towel. Sleepy, she was counting relax undisturbed and had extended its long tails in a gesture indicating it claimed that corner. Civilians dared not say anything, terrified by the threats that hover over Yakumo could do them, not to mention that their last experience with a nine-tailed fox was dated twelve years ago and was very poorly placed. However, nothing indicated that Ran would jump on them for no reason, she was cordial at the moment and it was better for everyone it that way.

The Kitsune Chen watched a distracted eye, its protected snorted and had fun in the cool water. Cats do not like water in general, but it had to believe that this specimen was the exception that proved the rule. Ran however wavered thought, remembering that if his daughter did not begrudge taking a bath, his hair stood on end when she was surprised by the impromptu rain or splashing.

However, although Ran an inhuman creature from another world, there was one thing she shared with all the other women bathing here. The vixen and the beautiful red Kunoichi and elegant lady with painted nails eyes did not like the transgressors.

\- Ran-sama, called Chen after a while, there is an old man in the tree there. What is he doing ?

Naive and innocent, the nekomata had not yet grasped about the perversity of some beings. The protective environment of the clan had saved these unhealthy experiments. By cons, Ran was an adult, well aware of all the vicissitudes of this world, and she was not the only one with a holy horror of some men bawdy behavior such libidinous old man with long white hair.

In the neighboring area, occupied by men, Shikamaru sighed when heard the sound of several violent attacks and a curtain of bullets passed over the wooden barrier separating the basins.

\- Galley, blew there watching Kiba lounging showing off his pecs, before focusing on the clouds passing tirelessly with their unique and dreamlike forms.

\- Stop So sigh for trivia, Neji Hyuga added, also octroyait a break. If you really want a reason to complain, considering your training and the final examination of the Academy held tomorrow.

Several people became slightly nervous, which Akimichi Chôji, a sensitive young man, fussy on the issue of weight, but never deprive themselves of eating whatever came to hand.

Naruto began to bond with the various heirs present in his class. In addition to its collection of information, he began to experience more than an interest in these people, it's appreciated.

\- Naruto-san, called the intellectual to posted hair flowing over her shoulders, why have you chosen to settle down next to Sasuke-san?

\- Because he looks like me, immediately replied the blonde, in a way too honest and spontaneous response to this is reflected in advance. I feel a lot of shade in him. I do not know what happened, he said while all were jumping, but I do not want to piss off with that. If he wants to talk, he will, but in the meantime we will continue to support us because we want to become stronger. Without power, we can achieve our dreams, for those who triumph had more power than us.

Interesting information, thought Aburame Shino, camouflaged behind his large sunglasses. He managed to dodge the question with a response that contains nothing compromising, with just one sensitive information.

\- What happened in all these years? calmly asked Chôji.

\- I found a family, Naruto smiled. The Yakumo adopted me and I grew up with them.

\- Where have you lived? asked Neji. This clan was totally unknown to me before settling here.

Naruto frowned slightly. This gesture went almost unnoticed, but the Hyuga noticed. Their clan was considered able to discern truth from falsehood, and all kinds of emotions, thanks to the changes shaking the facial muscles and they do not need to activate their Byakugan to realize. This reason alone explained why the clan preached this immense self-control in order not to betray their emotions through facial expressions.

\- I grew up in Gensokyo, in another reality sealed by a barrier. I do not would reveal more details about our world, as we have our secrets and that only the Hokage, the chieftains, the council and the Daimyo are aware of some of our characteristics. If you really want to know, are traveling there or go ask the question, but I'd warn you that Yukari-sama does not like to be disturbed for such trivialities.

The young blond was asked about many things, but he revealed the essential. Careful and smart, he managed to dodge several questions with a talent that made almost Kyûbi smile.

Shikamaru frowned when the blond stood up, surrounding his briefcase before leaving.

\- I see you again tomorrow, friends. I have many things to do, he said with an enigmatic smile.

While Uzumaki now Yakumo, leaving the public baths, the others looked intrigued.

\- The new Naruto seems more mature than the old, recognized Kiba, who was nevertheless a big mouth arrogant.

\- Surely, Shino nodded, he is even more than you.

While Kiba frolicked and forcefully challenged that assertion, throwing water on his comrades, Shikamaru thought.

\- Undoubtedly, it changed murmured genius. However, it still has that something that makes you want to follow.

Naruto became mysterious, a stranger with whom he would have to learn to live. However, a part of him seemed familiar.

Hours later, Iruka was waiting with more nervousness than usual, although he did not let transpire the slightest weakness. The teacher had prepared his speech carefully, since it would probably be the last words he addressed to them as sensei. Then it would be their superior.

When all were seated and attentive, the Chûnin did not smile as he usually did, he was very serious.

\- Today you pass the final exam will determine whether you will be able to become true shinobi. I encourage you to give the best of yourselves, since a ninja must always exceed its limits. But I see that you seem eager to start and I do not abreuverais you additional lessons I've already given you all the keys necessary to succeed in your career. The review will require you to spend three years and succeed them. You will be called one by one into the next room.

Immediately, Iruka left them before calling the first.

As the room emptied, Naruto assumed that students were waiting in another room, since no one was home yet. His comrades spent until his turn finally arrives.

Quiet and polite, the blond greeted teachers.

\- Yakumo Naruto, solemnly declared Iruka, the Genin exam will begin. The first exercise is the Henge no jutsu. Tell us a Hokage-sama.

Immediately, Naruto took a few signs before taking the appearance of the venerable old man leading the village. It was like him to perfection, with wine stains on his face sheared by age.

\- All right, said Iruka, allowing Naruto to resume its normal shape, dressed in his dark outfit. Now the substitution technique, the Kawarimi no jutsu. Dodge!

He immediately threw a kunai on the blonde which replaced the coat rack he had spotted his arrival. The weapon was not sharp, but the last round could hurt if received with force. The objects in the room were few and only those really aware of their surroundings and with enough reflexes could succeed.

\- Excellent, Iruka smiled. Now make us a clone.

Naruto frowned. With reserves of excessive chakra, the simple Bunshin no jutsu gave no result. However, he knew that Shino had necessarily use of his clone insects.

\- Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! Naruto was exclaimed by two solid clones of himself.

Faced with these triplets, with their bright eyes and big smiles, the young teacher smiled.

\- Congratulations, Naruto. You passed the test. Now, get this, he added, handing him a document he had signed and stamped, and thank you in the room 103.

Naruto greeted him and went into the next room. Most of his friends were here, except for a few unlucky. Formal greetings were exchanged, while all chatting and blowing of relief, since the exams were finally over.

He passed less than half an hour before their teachers back.

\- Congratulations to all, Iruka said with a proud smile. Now you're my students. Like me, you are now officially shinobi and of Konohagakure no sato kunoichis. To celebrate your status, I have the honor to present you each your headband. Wear it proudly, it means you belong to the defenders of our village.

Naruto smiled when he tied the emblem ninjas around her forehead, leaving the dark fabric slip on his shoulders.

\- Now that you are all genin aspirants, said Iruka holding a sadistic smile, there is one last step. This examination was here to eliminate those not having the skills to be shinobi. However, before being assigned to a team with a Jonin-sensei, you have to pass his test!

A flood of indignant protests resounded to the delight Iruka who always loved this point their pride gave way to uncertainty.

\- You'll need to input what you were taught, and above all, be vigilant. Be there tomorrow morning at nine o'clock, for your first assignment. You can get out.

Students, aspirants now returned home. True, they were proud to announce their success and passage, but the examination that awaited them would weigh on the fragile nerves.

For Naruto, things do not disrupted more than that. He had lived many experiences, although they are not all comparable to those in Gensokyo. He strongly doubted that he would meet again a woman leading a tarantulas army and who would love to trap him in his web to fulfill some purpose blameless.

As he suspected, he was overthrown by his sister who grabbed him before Ran fluffs her hair and Yukari will congratulate him gently kissing her cheek.

However, the imminent review was still present, but Naruto suspected that happen, unless it was a big blunder. Indeed, it belonged to a clan that offered much to Konoha and would not hesitate to go elsewhere. He felt that the Sandaime Hokage would ensure it succeeds.

Naruto aside this question, then the meal was served. He asked them the question nagging him since yesterday.

\- What happened in the bathhouse yesterday? he inquired respectfully.

Chen blush, modesty, while his mother groaned showing fangs.

\- An old pervert tried to look in the bathroom, Yukari replied carelessly. Ran chased him and then I showed him my thinking.

\- Really ? Naruto asked that already imagined Yukari behave like Yuka, this being vicious beating with her parasol, reducing it to a mass of bloody pulp before the horrified eyes of Chen.

\- Yes, said the blond hair that waved slightly. With that I put to him, he now will spend the next week to procrastinate with ice.

The blond gulped. He saw Yukari-sama floor was its beautiful leather boots, with very high spiked heels. His anger gave way to a top pity for this poor unfortunate who had the will take a series of violent blows to the crotch, hitting with rage and through these shoes for high heels.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs updates Masashi Kishimoto, Touhou Project belongs updating Zune.

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Enabling disappointment**

Thirty-eight aspirants. It was the number of people waiting in a classroom, inwardly biting his nails waiting to know their fate. Otherwise, the name of their teammates and their sensei would be more than enough, since the wait was almost unbearable.

In this febrile atmosphere, they expected both things that would determine their future for years. First, they wanted to know their teammates and all prayed to be associated with their best friends or with the man of their life. Then they wanted to know the identity of the one who would be their Jonin-sensei.

As before, it was Iruka, teaching for years who announced the teams. Graduates were alert, watching for any appointment of their first name. As soon as a passing team, the remaining students feel the tension rising and prove hanging lips Iruka.

\- The team consists of six Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Chôji, your sensei will Sarutobi Asuma.

The trio Ino - Shika - Cho was reconvened. It had nothing surprising their parents were a great team and this new generation also enjoyed a strong friendship bond. This team was excellent from a tactical point of view and before long, it should give very good results.

\- The team consists of seven Yakumo Naruto, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno.

Iruka was interrupted by a scream, issued by the incredible vocal organ of the pink haired banshee. The two boys struck his head against them simultaneously desk. Certainly, Sasuke was less distant towards Naruto as for others, but they were not close friends either. If the blond was bearable, however, as agreed to speak to him except by onomatopoeia, it should bear the unbearable fangirl.

\- And your sensei will Hatake Kakashi, Iruka continued by sending a dark look at this subject that had interrupted. The team consists of eight Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame and Soroi Ami. Your sensei will Yuhi Kurenai.

Friend was a hateful girl, arrogant and pretentious. Sakura hated her, especially since she had been victims of multiple victimization in childhood. The plague which had made child Sakura hell, had very dark hair and indigo hues, cut the neck, except a bit that she was slipping through his fingers.

The new team is always active, Iruka passed to others, to the thirteen team. Finally, there were still two unassigned students. One was nervous, while the other was a chilling composure.

\- Hinata Hyuga and Kohkei Fuki, you were assigned to a special team. You will be both under the supervision of Mitarashi Anko.

Internally, the Chûnin swallowed. Even he felt uncomfortable in the company of this crazy and had a similar thought in prayer for these poor girls. Hinata remained calm despite the fact that she knew Anko, at least by reputation. The other, the best friend of Ami, had hair of a dark red, wearing pissed that gave him a neglected style. However, his hard air, still plastered on his face, fell apart as soon as the first name of the former student of Orochimaru was pronounced.

The crazy, which had just mentioned, arrived seven seconds later, but by the window. She had a well-built body with a chest that the Hakurei shrine maiden jalouserait, while his chain shirt, left his muscles shone under her tanned skin. What was most terrifying was his sadistic smile, perfectly matching the gleam in his eyes a gray chestnut.

\- The girls Hi! she exclaimed making them understand that they were worthless to him. I am the great Mitarashi Anko! See you in fifteen minutes before the land 44. If you arrive late, you are automatically disqualified!

Both students hurried to collect their belongings, before taking off into the forest which was outside the walls of Konoha. Quickly, Hinata outdistanced the other, jumping on the roofs and walls, doing everything possible to quickly reach the place of favorite Anko training, sinister forest of death.

Soon after, other teachers arrived, asking their teams to follow. Naruto recognized some heads, like Ebisu and Genma Shiranui. If Yukari did not appreciate the perversity of the first, she greatly appreciated the martial skills of the second.

Finally, the three members of team seven were the only ones left in the room. Time began to be long. Very long. While Sakura was beginning to grumble and turn around, Sasuke remained impassive and began to sharpen his kunais. He loved to take care of his arms, as if they were well cared for, they did not give up and do not betray you to the most abject ways.

Naruto remained calm and unfolded a scroll, which showed an impressive number of technical work. The blonde read quietly while a shadow clone signs chained hands, memorizing the combinations to be able to instinctively use the day he would need his techniques.

Three hours later, Naruto was still reading, but the other two had changed their activity. Sakura Sasuke watched with a smug air, love transfixed, while Brown launched his kunais against a target drawn on the door. The problem was such that he considered material degradation had even become acceptable.

Again, brown hair was raven fly, throwing his arms in the center, enlarging the hole that had opened in the wood. Sasuke threw once more his sharp weapon, but when the weapon slipped from his fingers, the door in question opened, revealing a hidden Jonin, with the headband askew and a haircut defying gravity.

This type, which gave more the impression of being a marginal one brave shinobi, dodged narrowly weapon whistled in his ears.

\- You are late ! Sakura exclaimed with a worthy insight of the obvious.

The Jonin said nothing, while the dark brown recovered his weapons without apologizing. The one visible eye shinobi fixed his three pupils, before noticing the door riddled with small impacts.

\- Okay, he merely said with a wary tone. My first impression ... is that you are special. Meet me on the roof.

Kakashi disappeared in a cloud of smoke, while the three others arrived quickly taking the stairs. Their teacher was waiting and sighed.

\- Well, he said calmly, we will start with presentations. We will do simple names, preferences, hated things and projects for the future.

\- I think it would be good if you start, sensei, Naruto said.

The blonde remained wary. He did not want to say too much and liked to have elements on the other. Yukari was collecting thousands of data in order to have multiple emergency doors and Naruto had to allow her to expand her knowledge and, why not, its network information.

\- Very well, said the gray-haired man. I'm Hatake Kakashi. What I like and what I hate is not your business. My hobbies are many and varied and my future plans ... blah, merely he said, looking up to heaven.

The trio twitched. They just get what they already knew. It seemed that the man did not care about them and that soon they would no longer be under his responsibility. He gave the floor to Naruto, who stood up.

\- I Yakumo Naruto. I love my family, train with my mother and play with my sister. I hate those who betray their friends and those who harm my clan. My goal is to become stronger to protect those I love and even to match Yukari-sama.

Sakura raised her eyebrows, while Sasuke furrowed. It was the turn of the girl with pink hair pastels.

\- I'm Haruno Sakura. What I like, finally this that I like, uh ... my hobbies are, uh, and my projects ...

She let out a squeal as she had not ceased to fantasize about Sasuke and observe with a gaze worthy of a teenager enamored. Sasuke said nothing, giving him even a glance, but he pulled away a good meter, delighted to have let Naruto be in the middle of the group.

\- And I hate ... Friend and his band.

\- Okay, declared flatly Kakashi groaned inwardly, thinking that she would need a good shock to understand what being ninja really meant. And you ? said he, looking at the last member of the group.

\- I am Uchiha Sasuke answered the scowling brown under the sighs of his comrade. There are plenty of things I hate, like fangirls, and few I like. My plan for the future and my free time, I keep them for me. I have only one objective is to restore the honor of my family and kill a certain person.

\- Well, said Kakashi, you have different personalities. I suggest a little exercise, survival training.

\- What? Sakura was surprised, but it was actually full to the academy!

At these words, Kakashi reacts in a way they had not expected any. He gave a little laugh behind his mask, prompting even more questions.

\- You are only aspirants. The tests of the academy used to separate those with potential, unfit for service. This test aims to determine if you can become Genin, but the selection is rigorous and there is a failure rate of 66%. Now chatter truce and meet me on the training ground.

\- What? Sakura was surprised, but I have almost no equipment on me! I had not expected that ...

\- My poor quipped Kakashi, types of side do not send warning you before you fall over. A true shinobi must always be ready and stay alert while being attentive to the bottom of things. You are now ninjas and adults, you must behave as such.

The masked shinobi green vest rushed toward the training ground, followed by his team. Once there, their sensei was satisfied with their endurance.

\- Exercise is very simple, he said on leaving a wake of his pocket and the back. It might sound in exactly three hours. You must collect these bells hanging from my belt. Those who do not will have recovered before the timer will snap and return to the academy. Feel free to use whatever you can against me, you need it to.

Sakura's reluctance vites were swept at Kakashi told them they had already wasted five minutes.

The three students dispersed, away from the Jonin reflecting on a strategy. The man was stronger and faster, a frontal attack would be foolish and unnecessary. However, staying concealed gave a false sense of security when they would release their vigilance, the Jonin would fall on them.

Kakashi decided to go to meet them. It would be more fun if he was in the bushes, he would love to see their heads when neutralize all their little strategies. He first headed to Sakura, whose coat of burgundy hit a white circle did not make her very discreet in the middle of the leaves.

With a simple Genjutsu, he neutralized Sakura, who had to face the horrible vision of his injured Sasuke-kun, stabbed repeatedly by kunais and other shurikens. Unable to exercise discretion, the rose fades.

Kakashi shook slightly, disappointment, as he left his favorite book and undertook to continue reading.

The Jonin pulled back sharply, avoiding kunais of rain that hit the ground. Behind him, Sasuke jumped him, linking the decision-taijutsu. The small brown was rather fast and not kept. You could see his determination in his eyes and that he would not hesitate to kill to get there.

Sasuke jumped, trying to take Kakashi by surprise with quick and painful taken but the Jonin constantly dodged. Every shot was stopped, until Sasuke jumped back and threw a kunai who cut a rope.

Kakashi dodged the rain of sharp weapons, but only to meet up for the orphan who went on the two mudras of horse and tiger.

\- Katon, Gôkakyû no jutsu! if he exclaimed projecting a large fireball that formed a blackened crater.

Unfortunately, Kakashi had avoided this beautiful demonstration of Ninjutsu. It was hidden underground and had neutralized the most dangerous opponents in the towing and the trapping, so that only his head sticking out of the ground.

\- Beware of the enemy, because it can happen on all sides. It's not because you do not see, that he does not see you. It can attack from anywhere, including from below.

\- And above! yelled another voice. What do you think, sensei?

Naruto had formed ten clones. The blonde jumped from the tree on which he had attended in battle, surrounded by his squad. One of shadow clones attended to dig Sasuke, since the brown could help him, not least that by diversion. The others went on the attack, shouting like wild.

The clones attacked Kakashi, but this one was much good at taijutsu. Suddenly, copies surrounded themselves with a light aura that paled the Jonin. He remembered perfectly the terrifying night, twelve years ago, when Kyûbi attacked Konoha.

Naruto was not going to use it?

\- Shikigami Dance! Maw of the fox! announced the Yakumo young unsheathing a map.

Immediately, the clones projected: long piles energy facts. The chakra flowing in these projectiles and bullets in the curtains was nauseating. Kakashi pulled back, but felt a sharp pain at or orange sphere the size of an apple had touched. The man with silver hair did not linger over the burn, which had left a trace of soot on his vest, as Naruto continued to attack.

However, Gensokyo it was much easier to channel natural energy. Here, the magic was imperfect and much less in the atmosphere. Its clones vanished as soon as the spell card was completed and Kakashi had absconded. At any shots, the blond thought he would ...

By reflex, Naruto jumped, avoiding the grasp of his sensei that emerges from the ground. The blonde floated in the air before crashing to the ground. Before he had time to recover, Kakashi was on him and mastered by blocking her wrists in the back.

\- Katon! Gôkakyû no jutsu! then breathed Sasuke, Kakashi advantage is busy, without even bothering to Naruto.

The Jonin eyes widened, Naruto throwing on the side for it to land in the bushes, away from the orange flame. Kakashi dodged a part of the attack, since Sasuke had fired high enough not to touch the blonde. Finally, Sasuke was still worried about his friend.

The sensei winced while Sakura joined them, having finally released the genjutsu. See Sasuke unscathed reassured her and positioned himself so as to face his opponent.

\- Sasuke-kun, I'll help you. What do I have to do ? she asked with a charming voice.

\- Do what you want, said the brown with black eyes, but do not put yourself in my way!

At this time, Naruto repassed action. When his clones were ready, he charged, before abruptly breaking storm, surprising Kakashi.

\- What are you waiting for, Sasuke? yelled he. I offered an opening!

Brown nodded, while Kakashi saw prepare to implement their training. Both knew well fit the style of the other, having fought many times, Sasuke not reluctant to face the best to learn their techniques and be able to overcome them.

\- And Sakura? asked their sensei with an ironic tone.

\- If she intends to play the vase, Sasuke spat, she can go to hell for a bell.

The two boys attacked, forcing Kakashi to leave his pornographic book in his pocket and respond seriously to attack. Naruto and Sasuke were doing to coordinate their strokes, forcing Kakashi to use all its members. With a strike more treacherous, the blond touched the Jonin in the hollow of the back, front swivel and graze the bells. It was infuriating to have them at your fingertips, without touching the power grab.

Sakura stood to the side, watching the fight, too afraid to disturb and to be rebuffed. Besides, she knew she did not have the skills of his comrades.

Sasuke had drawn a kunai. It was his favorite weapon, the one he was more convenient to use and that he mastered best. He remembered well his training, all the advice received to handle them when Itachi taught him to use it.

In memory of his older brother, brown gritted his teeth and went into a rarely reached anger. His movements became faster, more violent, but less coordinated and less thoughtful.

Kakashi took advantage of the mistakes of brown to master, pinning his arm and placing his own kunai throat. Annoyed, the last Uchiha growled and tried to break free, but their superior knew how to hold a hostage. Naruto could not do anything, at least if he was keen to keep Sasuke alive.

At that moment, the alarm rang, marking the end of the race.

\- Well, Kakashi said releasing the Uchiha, the test is complete.

All awaited his judgment, as he watched them.

\- You almost succeeded in getting the bells, but you failed. Do you know why ?

\- Because we were not strong enough, said Brown who scowled more, leaving only the anger in his dark eyes.

\- Because we have not been helped, clarified Naruto who was watching her teammate with a hateful look, which made her retreat.

Kakashi nodded, watching Sakura did not know what to say or even or turn. His two comrades, especially his Sasuke-kun watched angrily, as if she were responsible for their failure.

\- Teamwork is essential, said Kakashi. If you do not cooperate, you will succeed only to kill you, nothing more. If you can not trust you in a workout, it will be worse in real life. Naruto and Sasuke, you have enough confidence in you to develop an effective strategy, but you must incorporate your comrade.

\- Sensei, Naruto said, it's not that we do not want is that we can not. At his level, it would only hinder us or be killed. If we include in our strategies, it will be only when we are certain to have his skills. I do not intend to die because of a plan that has gone wrong, just because Sakura will have failed to cover us. At present, I do not just trust her.

\- I agree, Sasuke quietly said, cutting the whistle to the only girl of the group.

Sakura's eyes widened, almost to the point of crying. The words were harsh and cruel, but that does nothing withdrew their veracity.

\- That means you need to try to put more good will next time, Kakashi said. Back at the Academy for you.

Kakashi disappeared in a sheet wobbling. He let his plan pitiful three students. Finally, Naruto shrugged, Sasuke frowned before leaving this place and be locked home to ruminate dark thoughts and Sakura wept bitterly.

The Jonin smiled, pleased to say that at least it could continue to receive his severance sensei, while pursuing his solitary life, made of high-level missions. His light the hops disrupted, however, because the bells attached to his belt no longer rang.

The cause of this lack of carillonnements was simple, a crumpled sheet was pushed into the metal interstices. Unfolded the crumpled letter had a very cryptic meaning. There was nothing written, nothing.

As he was returning to the tower of the Hokage, Hatake Kakashi continued to think. There was only one person who could have broken the space and place the sheet there. It was a message of Yakumo and content lit up very quickly. The mother of Naruto and his superior, he meant that he was constantly under surveillance and would have been perfect to save their son. Cheating is an art that ninja must cultivate and talents of the clan were among the most useful donations may exist, especially for a murderer and a shadow agent.

In the office of Sandaime, the old man had already received reports of nearly all his jônins. The two teams, six, eight, eleven and twelve had passed the test. Anko announced that it intended to keep Hinata as a student into a solitary agent, but unfortunately Kohkei Fuki did not survive the year. Waiver forms prosecution she did sign the two aspirants were very helpful not to deal with angry parents. It was an additional measure, since receiving his blindfold meant becoming an adult in the eyes of the law.

Kakashi appeared a few minutes later. Behind his usual phlegm, Sarutobi could see that he looked torn.

\- Jonin-sensei Kakashi Hatake the report, Hokage-sama. The team failed in September. The choice was particularly difficult, since Naruto and Sasuke are gifted and able to cooperate, but they exclude their comrade as too low. It is true that real situation, Sakura is not a good kunoichi. If this team goes, the young Haruno will be a major problem and I am very reserved about his future. Do you think it would be necessary to rework the composition of the team, to take advantage of the talent of the two boys?

\- Pass them Hatake ordered Sarutobi. Major political considerations more important to me that the defects of a student. Cope, but make sure that this team is functional as soon as possible, understand by this the Chunin exams in ten months. Do not disappoint me, 'he ordered, take care of them tomorrow morning and most importantly, be on time. The Yakumo will not tolerate your little habit, it's time to act responsibly and not as a kid stuck in a past that he regrets. Have.

Kakashi bowed before leaving the office of the old Sarutobi. He had never seen the Hokage also demonstrate a chilling pragmatism. Professor caring of her students had snapped, leaving a statesman who wanted to acquire a substantial military force and are not intended to give an extra reason to change Yakumo camp. If Konoha needed this family, the reverse was not necessarily true.

The next day, the three members of the seven team met at the academy. They were not alone, as other candidates found them. Immediately, some mocked the great Uchiha, as they called with irony and Sasuke showed once again his side I foutiste me, though he longed to make them eat their words with one of the famous technical Katon, doted with the Uchiha.

Yet, the first person to enter was their sensei, Mizuki. Instead empathetic man with hair almost white, which always appeared calm with the students, it was Hatake Kakashi who opened the door.

Immediately, members of the team in September adopted a suspicious attitude, instead of disbelief which read easily in the eyes of other students.

\- Team September, he called, I revised my judgment. You are accepted, I take you as students.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi match Koshimoto, Touhou Project belongs updating Zune.

* * *

 **Chapter 12: evil Association**

The contract between the land of fire and Gensokyo was met during the first months. The installation of the clan in Konoha, and the integration of one of their own in the armed forces of the hidden town having been successful, the second stage could begin.

The transition between the two worlds had finally been opened. However, despite the presence of this wormhole, everyone did not enter anyhow. On the side of shinobi countries tear was in a building heavily guarded by a squad of samurai and daimyo Lancers at the service of the fire country, who wanted to maintain its independence and that a status quo continues to exist between him and the Hokage. The merchants who dared to take the plunge did so under the watchful eye of armed men, who were quick to unsheathe their katana, if the traveler does not show credentials.

The few traders and visitors to cross the passage then arrived in Gensokyo in a room with walls covered in stone plates on which were engraved the main laws and rules of Gensokyo, followed by a warning on the grudge that could follow them for the rest of their lives. Keep in mind that "the rest of their lives" could not exceed three minutes, depending on the person who was injured. She might as well designate a period of weeks, but that would be marked by refined abuse that would discover the intruder a whole new level of horror.

However, the guards fire the country did not expect that two shinobi of Konoha cross the gate. Of course, they could stop them and ask what they were doing, but the ninjas did not have to answer them, they were responsible only to the Hokage. Make up the info to Daimyo and wait for a reaction would have been wasting time with the shadow of agents, created a conflict of interest and increased tensions. When in doubt, the guards were wise to let the business shinobi shinobi.

The two ninjas were very impressive men, particularly because of their black cloaks. The first soldier of Konoha had ocher hair and wide jaw, while his honey eyes fixed on the horizon with a lack of visible emotion. The second was even more mysterious, because his face was hidden behind a black latex hood with tinted lenses, leaving only her mouth visible.

While these two imperturbable beings crossed the gate, their discomfort felt during the crossing does not disturbed. Nothing seemed to disturb them, their faces looked expressionless, as if they were just blind machines and devoid of emotions.

Upon leaving, the two men found themselves in what appeared to be the back of a store. However, instead of stocks, a large map spread out before them, indicating the nearest destinations. Most registrants place names were followed by scarlet kanji meaning danger, before indicating what types of creatures living in these regions, and the name of the most powerful in the area. Some youkai were extremely territorial and considered that parts of Gensokyo were under their jurisdiction and no one had the desire or the means to challenge this fact. The Hakurei priestess, yet guarantor of the established order, condoning these claims, as the rules governing that country were respected.

Behind the two shinobi, another person arrived. The man had crossed the barriers of guards with a genjutsu making the invisible, but now that it had happened, he did not need this stratagem.

\- Fu, Torune, he said an older voice, let me see that map.

\- Yes, Danzou-sama, replied the two guards, leaving the old man lame observe Gensokyo plan.

The former Konoha, who was also the leader of a fanatical and totally dedicated underground army long contemplated the localities. Reading the names, he narrowed his one visible eye, the milky hue was accentuated in the light of torches.

\- Follow me, he said, building on his cane. Beware, the air stinks of chakra, we are potentially monitored.

His two men surrounded him without a word, while their master was leaving the building, passing through the human village without worrying about prying eyes that were addressed to him. The natives were always curious to see new faces, but once the old man had passed, they quickly resumed the course of their lives. The old man was not very important to them, it was a mere stranger, they did not know and Danzou get satisfied. There would be less people to recognize it, or even to be interested in him, the better it would be.

The three shinobi left the village with wooden houses reminiscent any village in eastern elementary nations, although some houses were more like mansions size Castle Tanzaku Gay. The similarity between the two places did not escape Danzou, who wondered if these two worlds were not actually reflections, with many similarities nonetheless. After all, the two realities were separated by a barrier and built from the same model.

The trio crossed the plain yōkai, while the aggressive creatures who tried to attack the three prey were for their expenses. After several battles, the information circulated among the malevolent beings and ninjas of Konoha were not victims of constant attacks. Torune of insects had also helped to neutralize all potential threats on their road to the mountain youkai.

On the way, they do not deviated one meter, remaining on the winding road that ran along the rocky slopes. The first village they crossed was occupied by kappa, these aquatic creatures that were loved pranks and devour children. Refusing to run any risks, Danzou threw a cucumber in the nearest river arm, like a silent tribute to pass. His gesture was not unnoticed, since in one of amphibious houses, a young creature held back with all his strength not to give up his job and throw in pursuit of that meal. Kawashiro Nitori, the ingenious mechanic wearing a blue suit and covered with grease, knew perfectly well that the other would rush and would fight for cucumber. The crowd rushed passing his underwater hangar gave him reason.

restlessness far they had helped to create, the three ninjas hastened through the village of tengu. At the entrance, they were greeted by an army wolf with a sword and shield, which seemed to respectfully recognize their talents. The youkai had noticed the weapons were the two guards behind their backs and they suspected that these were not used tantos decorations.

The road through the village of tengu was becoming increasingly steep. Around them tall trees sheltered dwellings perched on multiple levels, connected by several bridges that swayed under the influence of violent gusts of wind intensified. Around them, the tengu lived at their pace. Some allowed themselves to idleness enjoying kebabs terrace, surrounded by their countrymen who spent their time multiply acrobatics. Roll on the rickety bridges required a great deal of courage, especially when one of these beings raven wings sprang plunging into the void, making vibrated the boards before spinning at high speed to unknown destinations.

Danzou and his guards saw indeed the young woman wearing a mini skirt that was dozing on a branch above them, but they are not especially were watching. The tengu were at home here and a prostitute spreads its charms as an indecently does not concern them. However, if this creature living on the edge of the village had the same abilities as his winged fellows, he might be convincing to join the root of the tree that was Konoha. Orphans, whores and beggars were hardly regretted and their timely demise not been widespread concern. It should be consider to equip its army with a quick scout like lightning, even if he had something more urgent to do at the moment.

He was unaware that he had taken for a whore, with his shirt half open and exposed legs was actually a journalist who had strafed the trio with his camera. Shameimaru Aya was a reporter who went to these for information, even if his reputation had to be temporarily dented. Foreigners entering Gensokyo would the one of his next article, since the pilgrims were from another world. She would interview them after their visit to the Moriya shrine, but for now, it was nap time.

While the journalist fell asleep in the shade of the leaves, Danzou and his bodyguards continued their grueling climb. After several kilometers of walking, they finally arrived for the summit of the mountain. The snowy peak was attached to a large terrace, itself occupied by a large lake and an old Shinto temple. The road separating the torii of the altar was covered with stone slabs, while a young woman was busy cleaning the pavement with a broom.

Kochiya Sanae, the priestess to the hair of a green grass was visibly surprised to see three people climb the steps. Most visitors arrive by flying, so do not waste too much time or energy, with the exception of the few pilgrims who considered making the journey on foot and suffering was a way to prove that they deserve to receive a boon. However, there were men and women healthy. The exploit this private cripple an arm had accomplished was worthy of deep respect.

The young woman dressed as a miko came forward to its guests and bowed deeply, welcoming them to the Moriya shrine.

\- I am honored to welcome you, she said respectfully. I Kochiya Sanae Moriya priestess of the shrine and servant of the tutelary deity of the place. May I know the names of our visitors, and the reason for your visit?

\- I am Danzou Shimura, said the old man who felt it was useless to lie to this servant, as would bring his remarks to the divinity he had seen. I am a member of the council of elders of Konoha. Here is my escort, Yamanaka Fu and Aburame Torune. We are seeking audience with your mistress.

\- I do not know if Kanako-sama will receive you, honestly confessed the priestess, but I'll tell him of your presence and your request. I beg you to follow me.

The shrine maiden guided guests, putting the broom she still had in hand against the outside wall of the temple, before bringing his guests. Once she had settled around the coffee table, she served them tea and cookies to make them wait.

Once Sanae part Danzou watched more detail inside this temple. The reception room was painted in warm tones of mahogany, while the walls with small windows were adorned with rolls depicting battle scenes and miraculous religious acts. The pillows were as dark as the walls, while the furniture was made of ebony and had the unpleasant impression that entry into the jaws of a creature whose wounds would coagulated with time. The only glimmer of hope came from the silver statue, before which burned some incense. The art object was a woman domineering traits, set on a pillar surrounded by the shimenawa, sacred rope that served as link between being holy and the secular world.

Danzou looked again at his cup, thinking it would not be polite to refuse this offer. He tasted black tea, whose refined taste snatched a small smile. Obviously, he had checked if the drink was not poisoned with a basic jutsu, but he knew that the sanctuary had to accommodate its loyal properly. Here it was not in his world, nobody knew him and did not want his death.

During that time, his guards remained standing, motionless, ready to obey any order he expresses orally, or by a coded hand gesture.

When Sanae returned to the room, the two ANBU remained motionless, although they were preparing to unsheathe their tantos and shurikens at the slightest hostile act. Fortunately, the miko one of whose strands were twisted by a white snake had not noticed. The small reptile turned its triangular head and hissed slightly towards the old man.

\- Kanako-sama is ready to meet you, said the priestess. Alone, she clarified, pointing to the two guards.

Danzou made a slight sign with his guards, who waited in the room while Sanae driving his guest in the backyard of the temple. the stone floor formed a large area, resulting in the vast lake decorated with pillars. On the shore, a raised stone slab was occupied by a woman meditating facing the sparkling lake, reflecting the eternal snows and the solar star. This serene creature, which was surrounded by a powerful aura, wearing a red shirt adorned with a silver mirror and a skirt of a garnet red, adorned with scarlet poppies.

The woman with wispy hair deep blue rose, watching the man coming towards her.

\- My priestess informed me that you wanted to speak with me. I Yasaka Kanako, I'm the mountains and the goddess who rules these lands. Sit down, she said with a tone that sounded more like an order than a request, showing the gray stone stele in front of it.

The goddess gave a slight nod towards Sanae, who bowed before disappearing into the temple.

\- I congratulate you on your achievement, she complimented with sincerity. Come here is not an easy task and I doubt you all this way just to admire the view. What do you really want, Shimura Danzou?

The man showed no emotion, but he knew that this creature monnayait expensive alliances.

\- An alliance, he suggested. We have common interests.

\- Really ? She replied with a certain contempt. My interests are the same for almost five thousand years. I doubt this is your case, deadly.

Danzou shuddered, not because of the insult which proved to be a fact, but because of the power she had put in the last word.

\- I think we can reach an agreement, said the man in the shadows. We all want to protect our two factions and make them more powerful, to ensure their stability. I want to unite the shinobi world for the preservation of a complete annihilation. I want the power to protect my village, as I guess you want to preserve your sanctuary. Our interests are similar and we have no intention of invading the territory of the other.

\- Indeed, said Kanako who kept her legs crossed, I have little time, energy or even the desire to conquer the elementary nations. You can arouse my interest, but my support is not free.

Danzo said nothing, but the divinity felt he was slightly feverish, despite his lack of visible emotion. He waited, suspended inside the lips of the goddess who loved to prolong the tension.

\- Deny all your gods, she ordered her terrible voice. Pray to me and only me. It is only at this price you will get my support ... and the power that allows you to save Konoha. The more people to worship a god over this god power. Your people honor me and my power will exceed the understanding and you will crush any who dare resist you. So she added with a burning gaze of fanaticism, this world shall fear me and désespèrera before me.

\- If this is the price, said Danzou, we can agree. Provided that my men and myself can benefit from a much more developed chakra.

Kanako smiled, wrinkling his hazel eyes, circled with a yellow sulfuric who shone slightly.

\- I have only one word, said Kanako. Pray from the depths of your soul and you better master the power of your right arm. By cons, said she, rising, Danzou dominating his full height, while the lightning was falling behind her and the storm thundered despite clear skies, remember well what I tell you. Do not try never to use your eye against me, and I promise that death will be a gentle compared to what I would reserve you.

Danzou understood the threat and bowed over with no doubt that if Kanako pointedly turned his back to gaze at the lake, it meant she was ending their meeting.

The old man left the sanctuary with a gloomy expression. Not only had he wasted Koto Amatsukami, which would put months to recharge, but in addition, Kanako gave no evidence, other than his word, to cement the alliance. At no time, she had proposed to offer tangible material and it appeared to be those whose word could not be trusted. The words used to disguise thought and although she kept his word, nothing prevented the use of half truths or twist the meaning of his sentences.

While the old man to the dark mine away, Kanako turned to the lake swelled by water yield numerous streams fed by snowmelt.

\- You've heard it all, she said, addressing the clear water.

Suddenly, the calm mirror reflecting the blue sky was disturbed by the emergence of a young girl with golden hair and wearing a top hat decorated with bulging eyes that were stirring. The creature of the lake was mounted on the back of a huge frog with green skin, but it was dry, as if the bath had not wet his clothes.

\- Yes, said the blonde, I heard every word of this man misleading. Danzou can be very useful, as it can prove to be harmful with which we have to take our distances. Let him be for now, then the choice will be yours.

Kanako smiled, delighted with the judgment of his partner. Moriya Suwako pouvair freely express his opinion, but she would never go against a decision by Kanako, not since its defeat in the Great War of Suwa.

\- However, you better think twice, said the goddess frog clutching his left wrist Kanako. If Sanae never dies because of you, you'll regret it.

While Suwako plunged into the depths of Lake projecting icy splashes, the great goddess felt a kind of numbness in his member. She felt that his arm had suddenly necrotic before being cured almost instantly, leaving a disagreeable feeling, like that of a burn.

The brief whiff of carrion which reached him confirmed that she had not been dreaming.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Order murderer**

On one of the small coastal roads of fire country, ninjas company walked calmly under the foliage of ash trees whose branches waved weakly at the option of little morning wind blowing from the coast.

The group consisted of seven famous team that led by Jonin Kakashi Hatake. Phlegmatic as always, he had managed to negotiate with the Hokage for a mission rank C, not to mention that he had benefited from the insistence that Naruto always knew exercise.

In general, he was proud of how his students were progressing. The three young people had begun to collaborate more effectively, especially Sakura who had abandoned his stupid regime had seriously to improve his fighting skills. In general, we imagined the fight kunoichis remotely with genjutsus or refined techniques, but Sakura preferred the physical confrontation, and his jutsus doton. She had really improved, although it still lacked adaptability.

However, she had not yet seen the blood flowing. A mission of C rank meant they could possibly come across bandits and if Sakura held the shock at a murder conviction, his baptism of blood would be the first step towards the formation of an excellent kunoichi.

Naruto and Sasuke were genuine miracles in the eyes of Kakashi. It was rare to see young master the ninja arts with such gusto, although they are not as early as it ... or the infamous Uchiha Itachi.

Sasuke had the facilities, but her family had always shared the value of hard work in order to awaken the Sharingan Itachi and motivated him to get power at any price. Sasuke needed above all possible social interactions, since the strength to look past it was cutting this and felt almost nothing to those around him.

Naruto was different. He worked a lot, but to protect his family. The Yakumo had taught him the art of Danmaku, allowing him to use his chakra to create powerful and effective attacks. Although he was using only one nature, the wind blows in some, others were loaded with red chakra, from Kyûbi. He had never seen a person to master this point the chakra of a Bijuu, although he has heard of the legendary Mito Uzumaki, wife of Shodaime Hokage.

The seven team, escort mission, surrounding an old man with gray beard and receding hairline. Their client, Tazuna, kept throwing anxious glances behind his small oval glasses. His stress had finally convinced the team that something was not as if he was hiding information from them.

Puddle on the trail, as he had not rained for a week, set their alarm bells.

\- Sasuke, Kakashi breathed by making a little gesture.

Sasuke blinked, reviving his Sharingan he had awakened after a violent training, during which half of the seven team had almost died because of their injuries. Although he has left the matter, received the punishment was not something he wanted to remember.

Brown drew a kunai, which ran a light blue flash. Without a gesture he threw the gun on the puddle. The crackling lightning electrified the two shinobi who were ambushed in the water. The two deserters were paralyzed and neutralized very quickly chained by their own weapon, that they handled together.

\- Two shinobi, Kakashi whispered, it is beyond a rank mission C. For whom do you work? said he forcefully addressing his two enemies. You can do this the easy way, or we will use the hard way. Up to you.

The first insulted Kakashi, while the second remained silent. Suddenly, he managed to free one of his hands and threw a shuriken to the manufacturer. Tazuna thought his last hour had come, but it was protected by Kakashi, who calmly took the gun between two fingers. The Jonin slaughtered immediately murderer under his brother's eyes.

\- He will not speak, declared that Naruto saw the mixture of anger and grief in the eyes of the survivor. Let's get it quickly, otherwise it will continue to hunt us down.

Their sensei closed his eyes, but he knew that Naruto was right. These guys had a contract and they would do everything to complete. In addition, the survivor would avenge his brother and let an enemy trying to kill you in life was extremely stupid.

\- Sakura, Kakashi said, handing him a Kunai, do it. Being a shinobi means having to kill our enemies, and even if it's not a pleasant sight, it is a necessity. Sometimes there is no choice and although I know this is difficult to do, we have no choice. The alternative would be worse.

\- Sensei, murmured the rose, I can not. It can be a family, ...

\- Sakura, Kakashi severely cut, do not even think. If the opposite happens, this guy would not hesitate for a second. If allowed to run, it will do everything for revenge and may even go after your family. Then do it, he said, handing her a Kunai. Opens his throat, it will be very fast and he did not suffer much.

The girl with pink hair grabbed the gun trembling. Inspiring a blow, she walked near Meizu, forcing himself not to look him in the eye. The nukenin was not afraid, he stared at Sakura with contempt. What annoyed him was that he would find death, executed by a brat who never shed blood.

The kunoichi raised the gun, placing the blade of the kunai near the throat, in the place where there was no cartilage, so the cut is deep and she did not take it twice.

She closed her eyes, remembering how his mother killed rabbits and chickens before preparing for the meal. A great blow dry enough.

Sakura knocked. His body wanted to make the gesture, but at the last moment, his conscience intervened. Its blade slightly nicked the flesh. The man moaned, while Sakura trembled before striking again. Every shot was more violent, but was far from bringing death. The kunoichi struck multiple times, enormous and has space not help trembling and turning his head with clenched teeth while wearing blows. After eight strikes, the prisoner fell to the ground, throat larded strokes Kunai.

The kunoichi of Konoha was still. The sticky weapon slipped between his fingers paralyzed when she realized what she had done. The blood had spurted out of the carotid, staining his face and clothes, as she stared at his dirty hands.

Kakashi put a sympathetic hand on the shoulder of the young girl silent while they resumed their route. The kunoichi not say a word the rest of the trip, buried deep in thought, looking down and dropping her pastel hair before his eyes, in a ridiculous shield.

The other three fully understood how she felt, to have experienced the same thing. We had to agree to have blood on their hands and sometimes had time to internalize the idea that the age of innocence was over.

When Tazuna housed them, Sakura no way brought attention to gaze addressed to her, when she was feeling with his wild air, his eyes dull jade roses under his eyebrows caked with dried blood streaks. She took refuge in the room that was assigned to the old man.

Inside, Sakura collapsed once the pressure disappeared looks. The girl crawled miserably to the toilet and there poured the contents of her stomach, she had tried in vain to keep. Tired of fighting gasped, while the acrid taste of his murder continued to haunt her throat burned with the flow of bile acid it rejected again.

Kneeling, Sakura stared at his hands, on which a thin red line had sunk, varnishing her nails with a dark brownish layer, emitting a strong metallic smell that had an exciting and repulsive scent simultaneously. The kunoichi trembled, hating the thoughts that were invading.

She had killed someone and even though she tried not to think about it, she could not help but imagine a scenario in which it did not accomplish this task. Why others had they not had to do that?

It was selfish to want to discard this action, and she knew it. The others had their dark side, which have killed and saw bodies. Sasuke had seen his family, while Naruto was told he had rubbed a little girl who devoured human beings. He had not been in the details, but she imagined well be a dive mouth open in a split body, devouring the entrails and come out with the guts between teeth.

Sakura came to understand that the world was a cruel place, that reality was not that of a world in which everyone lived happily. She had seen people hungry and emaciated upon entry into the country of the wave, similar to shadows. The reality was that of a world where there were winners, there were inevitably losers. Whenever someone was suffering, one was happy. The world was unjust and she had the chance to live a privileged childhood and relatively protected from these horrors.

Her tears flowed, inexhaustible, as she tasted the bitter discovery of the loss of what is cherished. His innocence, ignorance of the cruel reality and only protection against the horrors of life had disappeared, lost forever.

Now she could never lie to itself and close our eyes. She understood that to protect the innocence of some, others had to sacrifice their happiness and joy, in order to save others. If his family lived in peace, it is because of shinobi were shed blood and now she was among those who gave up some of their illusions on behalf of the community of Konoha.

Sakura realized that more she thought, the more it was enough to justify his murder, lulling the guilt that had not stopped tormenting. The image of the man she had slain eight times remained alive, but she managed to lessen the pain. Kakashi's words came back to him and the little dark voice that lived in it seemed quick to react.

\- Think carefully Sakura murmured his second personality. What would have happened if you had been the captive of this man? Think about what you would have done, if you had taken prisoner, she whispered maliciously. Do not lie, do not you face veils, the answer is very simple, 'she added after a few seconds of silence. It would not have pity for you, you have been beaten, interrogated, beaten, starved, raped, tortured, enslaved, mutilated, torn and with luck, murdered! You did nothing for this guy. You're a kunoichi insignificant like thousands of others, a replaceable element and a simple girl. Except for your family, you have no value. Do not care about others. Only live for you, do exist for you and those whom you love really! Now that you're a kunoichi, you have the power to protect you. That's all that matters in this world. There are no right or wrong, these are only opinions. All that matters is power, because if you're not strong, you die.

The kunoichi was observed extensively when she had thrown her clothes issuing this coppery smell so heady. His reflection in the shower head sent him back the image of the girl, who seemed totally foreign to him.

Was it really her, that shade the eyes dull, the fixed and gloomy look had trouble distinguishing the cherry shade that was hiding behind his greasy locks and stained with blood?

\- What I've become? she wondered and whispered his question facing an enigmatic reflection, stroking his cheeks to make sure it was her she observed in the metallic sheen.

When Sakura left the shower, collapsing on her bed, pulling a clean outfit, she thought about her question that terrified her. The little voice in itself, the shadow that represented what was most uninhibited there she fidgeted. She was particularly talkative tonight.

\- Why are you making this face ? she asked with a mocking pout. You should know that in this world, we have only two things in unlimited quantities. These are reasons to fight and how to kill. Whether the words or weapons, you can destroy each person. So if want to avoid suffering, you better be on the side of those who kill, than that of those who lose. Do not be scared to hurt others, it is better to be hurt.

Sakura was silent. The words of his mind were certainly disturbing, but they were nonetheless real. It was a twisted truth, born of an unclean world whose dark side is revealed to her. This reality that some of qualifiaient infernal will, began to reveal his true aspect.

\- Do you understand what you are? again asked her other personality.

While in the lower floor, Tazuna and the rest of team seven had gathered around the flat offered by Tsunami and the carpenter were many explaining to them, Sakura buried in the sheets of the futon.

The young girl stared at his reflection, and could not help to see red splashes which had stained his childish features.

\- I'm a kunoichi murmured she trying to recognize, not wanting to think about what her parents would think of her. I am a fighter.

\- Not quite, said its second personality. Go further.

\- I'm an assassin, she confessed her tears. I'm a murderer, honored by the system.

So that's when the realization fell. Sakura felt as if his stomach was loaded with lead.

\- I'm nothing but a killer hired that can boast.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Murderous Dating**

When Sakura left the room, wiping his red eyes to join his comrades, the sun was already up. Although she realized the grim truth, she could not bear to see them consider it as if it were a fragile porcelain doll, constantly gauged by their tearful and anxious looks.

\- Stop looking at me like that, she asked, clenching his fists and bowed his head slightly. I have achieved a lot last night, including the one I'm most fragile girl. You can not always protect me and I ask you not to treat me like an object. Please, stop looking at me with pity.

His two teammates did not say a word, looking away. Only Kakashi stepped forward and stared into his eyes.

\- If you want to talk about something, he added with a soft tone but sincerely respectful, I'm here. Otherwise, we can continue our mission to protect manufacturers against mercenary Gato.

\- Gato? she wondered, had not heard the conversation from the previous day, in which Naruto and Sasuke had been almost tempted to silence suddenly slaps breakfast whiny son of their client. This name is known, it is this billionaire has many commercial companies?

\- The same one, confirmed their sensei. He uses it to strangle that country and used as a screen for various trafficking, Kakashi explained, concealing the fact that he was a slave trader, but nobody had the interest to fight against him. Even Konoha blind eye on it. Political incident had taken over humanism, because even the hidden village had contracts with the tycoon.

Ignoring the grand-son of Tazuna, who had become more depressed and fatalistic Sasuke, four fighters joined the bridge. While the workers were busy, team seven observing the surroundings, scanning the scene to identify any threat. Finally, the fog lifted, wrapping the site of a thick sticky and agonizing haze.

\- Square Training Tazuna, Kakashi instantly declared, which saw a huge figure approaching through the gray mass.

\- So the kids, you feel really be shinobi? sneered the nukenin imposing emitting a violent aura of terror. If you have never shed blood, then you have no power against me. I even look forward to confront your pupil, Hatake Kakashi, the one that murdered my assassin. The first blood was memorable, I remember very well that I killed my best friend, it really is a very pleasant memory.

The mysterious shinobi could have continued to rant these horrors to terrify workers and to doubt the shinobi of Konoha, but the young Yakumo had not decided to leave this stranger take the psychological edge over them.

\- Futon! Shinkuuha! Naruto screamed that covered the left side of the engineer, projecting a wind blade violently dispelling some of the fog and cutting down trees that were facing the bridge.

The silhouette dodged the air knife and turned at the sight of all, revealing a shinobi with an impressive build, wearing blue pants and whose facial features were bandaged.

\- Momochi Zabuza, Kakashi said, recalling the profile of the assassin beady eyes. It is a nukenin rank A, do not try to confront alone prevented their teacher.

Kakashi decided to get serious. He lifted his blindfold, revealing his Sharingan, earning the ridicule of the fog demon. Sasuke jumped at this new, ground his teeth, but said nothing.

\- How to beat, sensei? Sakura asked. What strategy to use?

\- We will use the five technique, said the Jonin silver hair, which did not much like the idea of launching his students to attack a monster like Zabuza. Get ready, he said making two hand signals.

The three shinobi hastened to load the nukenin the broadsword. The young, on the flanks, launched their shurikens so Zabuza target without killing each with their own projectiles. While the demon of bloody mist dodged steel gusts, Kakashi instructed, Raikiri in hand.

Zabuza was a deserter, indicating that he had survived the patrols and trackers came to make him pay for his betrayal. Its survival indicated that he was a ninja unparalleled and his reflexes were sharp. At the last moment, while the ninja copier would skewer, he leaped over Kakashi, Sakura charging with its massive blade.

Private kunoichi support of his comrades prepared, but she had mastered one technique of his Doton affinity. Fortunately for her, her two teammates had well put the strategy in place.

The girl raised her kunai and faced Zabuza in a paltry defense against the mass of muscles that loaded. Implacable, the nukenin severed the left arm of Sakura, before the surprised he had hit a mud clone. Still in its momentum, the deserter to the longsword also nicked the old Tazuna, which proved to be a clone of the blond, coupled with a technique of metamorphosis.

\- Henge no Jutsu, the growled nukenin who jumped back. Seriously, get me a gimmick Genin ...

Zabuza looked for its target, eventually deciding to neutralize his enemies before continuing the chase. The swordsman recrossed the attack, charging Sasuke spewing a huge tidal wave which forced his target to move and to move away from his companions.

In his haste to separate and isolate the three genin, the swordsman fell into the trap set by the blonde, waiting his comrades are sufficiently far away from him and nukenin.

\- Danmaku ! hurla Naruto, Jail of the Fox !

A dark impulse springs from it, forming new trails cursed chakra entwined in a checkerboard balls acids that encircled Zabuza.

Surprised, the nukenin was forced to sneak between the gaps left by the projectiles that plagued the metal of his sword and burning his clothes.

Overwhelmed by this unknown and deadly technique that imprisoned him, pushing him to the Jonin, Zabuza used his wide Zanbato to protect, conceding a oartie projectiles. Kakashi prepared his famous technique, the lightning that slays those he faced, but Sasuke was faster. A series of sharp kunais struck the deserter back.

Brown had carefully covered the vital points, having cut the spinal cord, as well as the kidneys and aorta. After years of practice on representing targets Itachi, Sasuke had improved its accuracy. Combined with the power of the sharingan, this training had paid off, to the point of reaching carefully target a moving target. Its precise jets had just cut down the terrifying nukenin Zabuza.

The deserter fell to the ground, not having time to realize that a Genin of twelve had to kill him. Silence fell sharply, watching all this elite shinobi no longer terrorize person, while picking up his brown kunais, wiping out nda inning, before allowing a smile of victory. Kakashi sealed body roll in order to have something to prove this achievement, when it came time to claim the bonus.

Without the shinobi of Konoha not know it, someone had hidden in the trees and had witnessed the scene.

Behind his mask, the servant of Zabuza let his tears flow.

\- What will I do without you, Zabuza-sama? he whispered as he fled into the thick woods, the confused and drunken revenge.

The young Haku did not know that in his despair, he would soon find someone who would offer him a new reason to live.

Meanwhile, on the bridge, workers and Tazuna were still in shock. This terrifying mercenary sent by Gato to eliminate them, had to be killed by their protectors. Morale quickly remounted and workers motivated by this victory that ensured their safety hurried back to work.

The yard continued quickly, with ahead of schedule. Of course, Kakashi and his students were training nearby and provided protection for the village and venues to counter a possible desperate attempt Gato against them.

The billionaire in question was more likely to ask their trouble. A few days after the death of Zabuza, he was found dead in his quarters tycoon. His mercenaries were also killed in a horrible way. The bodies all had puncture marks and bruises consecutive to the use of tourniquets, but there was no one to testify. Slaves were not spared, especially when the killer came from a world where the strong eat the weak and or silence can only be guaranteed by the death of the witness.

The riches of Gato had not been affected in their entirety, indicating that the killer was looking for something unique, or he wanted information and had used the passage, without the hassle.

The information was extremely valuable, sometimes even more than gold and someone took advantage of dishonestly acquired by Gato knowledge. The old man tried to double greedy person by making him pay dearly information, but in the end, greed had ended up costing the life millionaire.

In the desert of the wind country, a mysterious figure walked among the dunes in search of a priceless treasure.

sandy expanses were spread out of sight. No landmark and without a card, any excursion in this dead and desolate terrain inevitably ended with doom that prematurely ended the existence of the unconscious that ventured into the desert.

Yet someone had the audacity to venture into this inferno of burning sand, the dazzling reflection was blinding as the sun beat down the land crushed by its powerful rays. The person did not seem to care about the high temperature surroundings. She did not even protected from the sun and its harmful rays. She did not seem to suffer from dehydration and no sweat was visible on his forehead.

The stranger advanced, using his card to progress, strongly waiting for night to watch the stars and confirm his direction. Data information was correct at the moment, Gato having proved rather cooperative before dying.

Yet the unknown with green hair gently waved under the low breeze effect was monitored. There were few people venturing into the wilderness and those who took the risk to browse the dunes had a good reason to do so. It was in these desolate places, there or secrets were closely guarded, that the greatest puppeteers had developed and perfected their art. Their descendants continued to ensure hard to protect the secrets of their ancestors, not putting this knowledge in the service of their village with extreme parsimony.

This person, this intruder threatening secret caches of the inhabitants of the wind country, had to be neutralized quickly.

\- What do we do ? asked a sniper shinobi. We attack?

\- No, answered his superior. Such arrogance on the part of this woman indicates that she does not fear us. If she knows for sanctuaries, it is obviously aware of our existence and that of the guards. Expect it weakens and she gets tired in the desert and then we eliminate with the beast.

\- The spirit of the sand does not like that one crosses its territory, the shinobi smiled hidden behind a loose rock of the cluster of cliffs that stretched into the desert. Come prevent.

The woman with green hair, wearing a vest with red tiles and a matching dress, quietly passed the night motionless in the desert. The next day, after walking for several hours, the woman was approached by three people. These three ninjas do not really pay mine. The man in cat costume was ridiculous, with his war paint similar to those of a kabuki actor. The woman with her impressive array was wearing a short skirt and look of a green fir stared their opponent whose eyes were almost closed, in a bored expression.

The third, smaller than the other two, had red hair and green eyes water psychotic smile made woman with a parasol. His sunken eyes and his desire to kill the boy made more intimidating and more interesting than the other two.

\- On behalf of the hidden village of Suna, said the eldest, you are under arrest for violation of the secrets of our country. Go immediately and you will receive ...

A huge soft wood vine emerged from the sand, clutching the shinobi before wrap around her throat. Thorns emerged from the stem, threatening to puncture the throat of the unwary.

\- I'm here to edit the desert rose, she whispered with a smile, and no one will stand in my way. You can simplify my task, or be destroyed. Choose quickly, she added her voice cruel and amused, although I prefer the blood flows.

The boy shook suffocating. This woman with blood eyes was looking for a rare flower, carefully cultivated by the puppeteers, because of its virulent poison and almost undetectable. Let such a weapon in the wrong hands would be catastrophic. The famous puppeteer Akasuna no Sasori had deserted knowing this secret, there was no question that there are other leaks.

The plant retains Sabaku no Kankuro was suddenly decided by the puppet that was stored in the package he was carrying on his back. Liana relaxed, fading before touching the ground, releasing the shinobi who was preparing his puppet equipped with toxic weapons.

\- Last warning, said the young with a tattoo on the forehead, raising his hand to control the sand at the foot of the unknown.

\- Do you know who I am ? simpered woman with green hair, before sighing in front of their lack of response. I guess not, 'she added with a jaded tone, before smiling. I'm Yuka Kazami, the mistress of plants, yōkai sunflowers, East demon, the one that defeated Shinki demon, I am the beauty of eternal darkness and also the student of the great Mima!

This revelation provoked no reaction from his enemies, to the greatest indignation of the youkai.

\- Okay, since my titles mean nothing to you, I will have to teach you why my name arouses terror, even in the worst nightmares. I'll show you why I fear throughout Gensokyo and when I'm done with you, this world also désespèrera muttering my name!

The youkai flew, dodging a wave of sand projected by Gaara, while his mad eyes pointed at the youngest.

\- I will take pleasure in crushing you, demon! yelled the sadistic creature.

The other two shuddered. Their brother was already mentally unstable and on the verge of releasing the tanuki and this woman wanted to deliberately confront the Biju. Maybe let these two monsters fight against each other would be the best decision. Kankuro and Temari knew they were not the weight, especially against the tailed beast. However, if their partner really needed help, they would intervene. But for now, they were as insignificant as dust Shukaku broierait if they put in his way.

Yuka Kazami watched the redhead who was transformed, giving way to a huge sand tanuki in the long blue tail.

The animal threw a sandy wave toward his enemy, who smiled. Here, the magic was less concentrated, but the natural energy was abundant in some areas. The youkai felt the breath of the earth who murmured under his feet and even the lapping of water stagnating in a fossil aquifer.

Yuka pointed his umbrella into the sand mass in motion and threw a spell card.

\- Last spell! Lotus flower! if she exclaimed, eager to fight and scattering blood.

A white orbs rain in lavender will spread in heaven. The spheres were releasing a soft corona which sleep the senses of those breathing the scent, allowing it to neutralize the other two fighters. Temari and Kankuro had the impression of floating on a cloud, while energy leaving their soft bodies.

Lying on the sand, drugged by the toxin, they saw the orbs form a flower with five petals, before pounding the sand wall, exploding projecting arrowheads which plunged through the final defense of their brother.

The Biju shrieked, trying to sweep the parasite of a tail blow, but the sadistic countered by a new burst whirling, slowing the attack of tanuki yellow and milky eyes.

The demon was powerful, but Yuka had an advantage. She was not in Gensokyo and had no obligation to only fight in danmaku. Smiling, which was a bad sign, the terrifying woman mobilized natural energy circulating under his feet.

For a moment, the tranquility of the desert was broken only by the breath of the spirit living there. A slight crust crackled sandstone, while the dunes were stirred by tiny circular motions on the surface.

Then, huge vines poison emerged from the depths, acting as leashes and impeding the animal. The rods swelled, turning into trunks soon imprisoned Shukaku.

\- Mokuton, Temari whispered, still paralyzed by the scent of lotus. It is impossible, only Senju could master it.

Unfortunately for them, Yuka Kazami was possessed by the intoxication of the battle and she would not let this prey alive. She flew, unfolding her parasol, before splitting into two entities. The second looked like him much, except that his hair reached the small of her back and she was wearing a nightgown with a pink, feminine and gentle, that does not befitted such a sadist.

\- Dual Spark! she yelled, throwing two monstrous roaring energy beams, which crashed into the demon in the side.

Shukaku screamed as a result of two intense energy masses that sank in him, drilling his shield and reaching directly by burning his guts chakra. The animal in agony gave little gasps as he stopped fighting and turned in the bucket, leaving his Jinchuriki in peace.

Gaara fell to the ground, unconscious. His siblings were shocked because they had never seen anyone cross the shield of their younger brother, let alone manage to defeat him. Yet it was the feat that Yuka had realized.

The youkai in question approached the unconscious, literally and figuratively, who had challenged. She stared at the eyes circled in black, before sighing.

\- You two, said she Kankuro and Temari who felt the effects of the poison to dissipate, witness the fate of those who dare to oppose me.

With cruelty, she raised her parasol, the end of the handle was made of a sharp point and planted the piece of metal in the chest Gaara. The boy gave a little gasp, before a mass of harmful chakra surrounds.

Then the demonic chakra withered and flew away, before dispersing.

Sabaku no Gaara, son of Yondaime Kazekage and Jinchuriki of Ichibi was dead.

Kankuro and Temari while remaining unbelievers, Yuka Kazami smiled.

The youkai turned and bowed before Temari.

\- I hope we can meet again, desert rose, she hissed kissing chapped lips Temari.

The blonde's eyes widened while his brother watched the scene with interest.

Yuka broke the kiss as quickly as it had begun, before continuing on, whistling cheerfully.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Snake Eye**

Konoha was currently the most influential, if it was the most powerful ninja villages of the world, the one that held the balance between the great nations of the shinobi world. Unfortunately, this position of arbiter had a price. His few allies jealous of the prestige and prosperity of the village hidden in the leaves, while many other nations aspiring to ruin this state to rise. Accordingly, the position of Konoha garnered intense rivalries and the number of his enemies continued to grow.

However, the danger came not from other large countries like Iwa or Kumo. If they attacked by making the first move, it was quite possible that neutral benefit of the military situation to expand at the expense of the one who would do the first move. One village had no means to attack a country, while defending effectively against another. At present, villages had to negotiate and were forced to compromise because generalized war was desired by anyone. No one was sure of the win.

The real threat to Konoha, the one that really threatened his supremacy, was the existence of multiple independent factions formed small weak and isolated country, often left out of traditional calculations. Two organizations in particular were active in the shadows, with unknown goals by the five largest states. Organizations that do not take what their objectives are revealed at present.

The first, confined to the hidden village of rain, by the name of Akatsuki, but his mercenaries members hardly caused concern for the intelligence services. This was effective mercenaries offer their services, but you rarely see them because when they left the Soul borders, they operated with discretion, as if they did not want to draw further attention to their activities .

The other faction, much more active at this time, was the new village of his, called Otogakure. This village was a cover for one of the most dangerous deserters, a being named Orochimaru.

The legendary sannin snake, was a shinobi whose power was matched only by the cunning and intelligence. The man hated Konoha from the heart, never having digested stupid ethical standards that had removed from power.

The deserter wanted by most of the shinobi of Konoha and their allies, including Sunagakure, however, was quietly installed on a comfortable seat in the company of Yondaime Kazekage. The two men did not appreciate, but they had a common interest. The village of Suna had suffered from recent decisions of the daimyo of Kaze no Kuni, who preferred to rely on shinobi of Konoha for many missions, instead favoring those of his own country. The Kazekage had often thought of eliminating the feudal lord, but another idea was slowly germinated in his mind. Its leader appealed to Konoha that because of the reputation of this village. If the so-called invulnerability of the village in the leaves was undermined, the new situation could only be favorable, allowing it to renegotiate treaties.

An old proverb says that the enemy of his enemy was a friend. The Yondaime, a man with severe and hard face, had made contact with Orochimaru and the two had agreed to a deal. Together they would organize the destruction of Konoha, taking the opportunity given by the Chunin exams to be held in the village of the sheet. Safety would be enhanced, but at least it would be the perfect opportunity to bring an army of a perfectly legal manner, including Biju.

At least, it would have been the case if a new break had not come this carefully designed plan.

The two lords, and OTOKAGE Kazekage, had gathered in the tower overlooking the desert village. The spherical building was tan, like the rest of the village whose uniformity was a heartrending sadness, but was facilitated his concealment, being the same color as the rock of the desert.

The office of the Yondaime was a breakthrough room round windows that were circulating the air stifling, refreshing the room whose roof was crushed by the sun. Despite the scorching temperature, the subdued atmosphere was cold. The Kage not only inspired a deep respect, he was feared by his subjects and every person who was in his presence could only shudder.

The dean of the clan no Sabaku watching his children with his hard eyes while his masked counselor listened carefully. Faced with these two impressive figures, Temari did his best not to show it was still affected by this failure, nor that she was afraid of the two shinobi present in the board room. The Kazekage listened calmly daughter and son report to them on their last mission, noting their intrinsic terror that was easily noticeable when mentionnèrent the name of the woman who mastered the Mokuton and was on a par with the stupid sands, Shukaku.

The death of his younger did not please him at all. As a father, he did not much regret, since it does not really appreciated his psychopathic son. However, he was more than father and Kazekage as Kage, losing his only Jinchuriki put his village in great danger if the news ébruitait. He really hoped his masked accomplice, who was watching the exchange in silence, would not sell the secret. He had absolutely no confidence in Orochimaru, but he suspected that hide information would put the sannin angry and would lead to distrust. If Orochimaru began to doubt their partnership, there was a safe bet that the sannin suspect a dirty trick. If he began to fear a trap, he would act accordingly. Not to mention that the snake was probably informants and the Kazekage could not hide the truth for long.

And how the initial plan could he run if Ichibi was not present to serve as a spearhead?

The head of state mulled his thoughts prior to rethink the words of the two survivors of the failed mission. Her two children had confessed to their humiliating defeat in the murder of their brother that terrified them. The powers of this strange woman astonished the Kazekage, who quickly sent his children, announcing that he would quickly find a replacement for their team. The plan continued for the moment, as had been expected.

Once alone, the two plotters jaugèrent look.

\- Do you have information on these Kazami, Orochimaru-san? strongly questioned the Kage hair cut short.

\- Absolutely not, said the nukenin the chalky complexion, while licking his lips with greed. The only shinobi that I know with mokuton is one of my creations Konoha robbed. If I could get one of these Kazami, I would be delighted. I might even grow into an army.

Internally, the Yondaime shuddered. Unlike other kages, Orochimaru not even considered human beings as tools. For him, he saw just as guinea pigs on whom he could experiment at leisure.

However, Orochimaru hid a thing to his occasional ally. Him, he knew what Gensokyo. He kept in touch with some influential people in his former country, whose sinister Shimura Danzou, from the root of Konoha.

Although the reptilian nukenin hated his native village, he had continued to maintain contact with his former employer. The old warmonger could prove useful, since Danzou had no qualms to facilitate the destruction of Konoha. This subsequently allow him to impose a political line harder and access to the post he coveted so much. The master of the Racine did not forget the unique skills of this deserter because he had used the services of Orochimaru when he turned his right arm in a terrible weapon.

The nukenin with long black hair and pale complexion was eager to visit these new lands. If Gensokyo contained such powerful beings that Yuka, who had just shot a Biju he could find a sufficiently powerful alternative body to enable it to achieve immortality. He was not even certain that a man like Uchiha Itachi can defeat one of these single combat chakra monsters. the Mangekyo Sharingan power allowed to impose its will on these creatures, but Mokuton of Senju was just as capable.

While an idea germinated in the brain demented Orochimaru turned his diabolical mind to the next Chunin exams. Its army and its agents were ready, but he began to think of his plan for the young Sasuke. The original idea was to attract Oto making him dangling power and by driving before they can enjoy her body. However, this plan had a flaw: Sasuke might be reluctant to give up his body. Orochimaru was thinking more seriously simply seize valuable sharingans young Sasuke to graft them in the new body he would get in Gensokyo.

Orochimaru thought about the impact that the death of Gaara, especially in terms of his former colleagues of the Akatsuki. Despite his spy Kabuto will be put at the service of nukenin Akasuna no Sasori, he had collected little information. The identity of their leader, the mysterious bread, which appeared only in the form of projection and that Caulking to Soul, it was still unknown. For cons, the death of Jinchuriki of Ichibi meant that the demon would take several years to form again and this time would be detrimental to the plans of the mysterious organization.

This additional time would delay the criminals of the association objectives and it would be advantageous for Orochimaru. He did not know what the Akatsuki was going to do, but nevertheless had a vague idea of their goal. The organization had started to recover funds for bribing informants and hire mercenaries. Their main objective for now was to locate nine tails demons. Their plan necessarily mean these mythical beasts chakra, even if he knew what they were doing these great weapons of war. The most likely theory was that Akatsuki had hold the most powerful military force in order to impose its political order and its domination of the world. Maybe even the leaders of Amegakure no sato were behind the Akatsuki, the handling in the shade on behalf of their small nation.

The nukenin thinking intensely, under the interested gaze of the Kazekage. The man was no fool, he knew that the deserter had the plan ten assumptions and plans in his brilliant mind.

\- I think I have an idea, but before exposing it, I would love to test murmured the sannin with golden eyes, rejecting a hair behind her ear pierced a purple croc. We will get back in a few days, Kazekage-sama.

Orochimaru put his headgear, taking the appearance of a Jonin Suna before leaving. The deserter hastened to cross the pass carved between high cliffs that surrounded the village of his ally, before joining his own hidden village.

Otogakure was the place where he truly felt at home. The concept of homeland was somewhat foreign to him, since he cared only for himself and the location of its laboratories mattered in strategic terms, sentimentality had no place in his home. However, when he was here, in the heart of his country, he did not have to worry about stalkers, since all living shinobi in these places were real loyal fanatics desperate to please their master. The people who lived here had a great guinea pigs, they were grateful to Orochimaru for giving them a reason to live.

The dangerous deserter entrenched himself in his laboratory. Inside his quarters, which rose cries unhealthy and horrible experiences that languished in the observation rooms and cells, the scientist looked at the jar in which floated a new ignominy he had just created, like a tangle macabre members and no real organization organs.

The man with pale hands back to his bench in the place or bin exhaled the stench of formaldehyde. Inside, he fixed the decapitated head of a white snake, whose brain was laid bare connected to multiple machines.

Through small electrical pulses, Orochimaru attempted to get feedback from the muscles. Each test was recorded, checked and rechecked, the findings and assumptions are carefully annotated, before he resumes his essays tirelessly infusing various doses of chakra in the body of its creation beheaded.

\- Interesting, he whispered notifying a remark in referring its rolls each of his experiences.

After many tests, the nukenin called his faithful servant, the spy in whom he had the most confidence. Orochimaru feared for his life because of his status as a deserter, but he was also a living legend, one of the three ninjas having faced Hanzo salamander and survive this fight. So few people come to rub him openly, they would favor a more stealthy approach. The real danger lies in the ambitions of his henchmen.

Orochimaru loved to break the power ambitions among his deputies. He took a real pleasure to sow discord and mount his subordinates against each other, dividing their tasks so that they are constantly in fierce competition. This favored emulation, while pushing his men to plot against their equals and not against their leader.

Yet despite these divisions, someone overlooked all this pettiness. By his deceit, cunning and skill, Yakushi Kabuto became the preferred agent of the snake. This genius was privileged because he was the only one who would entrust his life Orochimaru stride.

Those he ruled by fear would be quick to give up on any weakness, he knew. So he chose to adopt another method to control its elite, that of making the lure their desires for power and recognition. The cursed seal was only an additional warranty.

\- Orochimaru-sama? called out a quiet voice he knew well.

Without appearing surprised, brown wiped his hands and turned away from his comments.

\- Kabuto, he hissed recognizing the tone of his spy, who always had this eternal and annoying fake smile on her face. I have a task for you. During the Chunin exams, you know what should be your attitude, however, we have something to prepare. We will go into this world of Gensokyo.

\- If this is your will, Orochimaru-sama declared respectfully Kabuto, it will be so. Can I ask you what you want there?

\- He came to me several interesting news, said the great serpent. We will encounter a goddess of snakes and we will have to do a little investigating a Eientei appointed hospital.

Orochimaru had heard about this clinic mysterious. Rumors claimed that in the depths of impenetrable bamboo forest, there lived a clan of rabbits around a princess. This woman of great beauty was protected by a talented nurse, whose knowledge was undoubtedly huge and the mere mention of such knowledge, Orochimaru stood spellbound.

Yet it was not the information that pleased most criminal.

Rumors also said that the two women had obtained the formula of absolute immortality.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs updates Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **Chapter 16: Cooperation between teams**

The shinobi were known to be mercenaries acting team. Even ANBU formed small groups. The elite assassins were acting perhaps alone, but they always enjoyed logistical support and accomplices. The cooperation was essential to carry out their missions and the warriors of the shadows of the various nations were developing codes to communicate secretly.

In a border forest, on the outskirts of the countries of the grass, two teams communicated by short gestures. Students Kakashi part in joint maneuvers, along with those of Maito Gay.

Gay was known and respected for his skills in taijutsu. It aroused respect among his peers, although it is regarded as someone strange sometimes. Naruto knew that the shinobi were sometimes very eccentric, but even that knowledge had not prepared for _it_ . The outfit worn by the other Jonin, and his student, was really very special. The horrible slinky green combination could be flattering on a pretty well-proportioned girl, especially if she was tight, he thought, trying to imagine the home of the scarlet devil mansion molded in black latex, contrasting with its silver braids. However, in this case, this slinky dress was worn by a man, which seemed extremely unwelcome to him. Even wash the eyes with bleach would not be enough to get rid of the memory of such an unsightly eyesore.

Finally, fortunately for his sanity, the other two students Maito Gay were more normal. Naruto Neji recognized, since he had exchanged a few words with the genius in the steam room, as he had never had the opportunity to meet Tenten. He had already seen, but had never exchanged a few banal words with her. When he had greeted the girl greeted him with a spear in his hand and his posture indicated that she obviously knew how to use. Tenten was suspicious, although it was somewhat mollified after.

Both teams had been hired by a wealthy notable who complained of the presence of several groups of bandits who disrupted his business affairs. For these looters could well have been supported by the Lancers and samurai who composed the army of Daimyo, except that these bandits were united by a small squad of shinobi country woods. Apparently abuses by Danzou during the last war had left these very bitter veterans and they were now willing to do anything to harm Konoha.

On the branches of trees, Kakashi felt the presence of looters groups. Neji quickly and confirmed through the Byakugan he could accurately count the number of enemies present.

\- There are three groups of six nearby lista there. Each time, there are only two shinobi from the set and four scrap in amounts of chakra do not equal those of a Genin.

\- Properly understood, calmly said Kakashi internally disapproving scorn Neji had in his voice when he mentioned the people with little chakra. We'll have to divide us. Team seven, do you hold the left group. Team eight, you take the right one. Gay and me, we load those in the center and back support you.

Clearly, young people can keep interest without playing hero, while their guardians are rushing to eliminate the central group, before returning to help their students to complete others.

\- Prepare yourself, Gay said. Kakashi and I will strike first, it will attract attention, so you can take them by surprise.

The ninja copier slightly lifted her blindfold, revealing the pink scar on his face, before he raises his left eyelid, exposing his ward to blood reflections.

When all were in position, ready for the ambush, they took action.

Gay instructed the first, screaming like a madman, surprising his opponents. Without giving the enemy ninjas time to react, he swept one of the shinobi by sending him a big kick that shattered his skull, while Kakashi charged with its famous Raikiri.

Meanwhile, the two genin teams had engaged in combat. With the diversion, removal of bandits was facilitated.

Naruto was pleased that their teammate had taken seriously the challenge of a kunoichi career. Sakura was with efficiency and simplicity, dodging a few shots before getting in range and hitting. She was not afraid to face, she had agreed to look the enemy in front and to plunge a knife into the flesh.

While Naruto was felling the first with a Futon technique, Sasuke was in charge of the second with his shurikens, making a diversion through one of his incendiary jutsus. His technique was to force the enemy to dodge his first attack, to bring it in front of him.

Eliminating bandits was also a formality for the other team. Between Lee and his devastating blows, Neji who kept the heart of his opponents with a single touch and Tenten in clipped with scimitars, work was quickly finished.

The entire battle did not last more than three minutes. These bandits were not up to scratch and the whole story seemed too simple. The six genins and their two teachers had gathered before the body together to take the heads that serve as evidence and burn the rest.

\- Good job young people, said Kakashi who threw the last corpse into the fire, no one is hurt?

All replied in the negative. Sakura only had a tear on her dress, but her skin had not even been notched. The jutsu doton he had taught him and that made the skin hard and heavy as stone had been very useful, allowing the girl to protect themselves at the expense of speed.

Tenten whispered, leaving a spotless cloth of his pocket to wipe the blood that stained his blades. Scrape dried hemoglobin was more difficult and a well maintained and oiled blade was essential for her. These tools were the thing that kept her alive and as long as they were in excellent condition, they would not abandon.

\- You're good, Naruto said with respect, encouraging his eldest watching it. I saw you in battle.

\- Thanks for the compliment, she said quietly. Now, what do you really want? she clarified knowing he had not come for nothing.

\- Just talk and ask about the health of my comrades, he said. Have you many more weapons? asked he with obvious interest.

Tenten smiled. She showed him the rolls hanging on his blue trousers, which rubbed the pocket filled kunais and needles before patting her hand with short nails and decorated with tiny scars.

\- I have over three hundred guns at me, she said with a tone lover. My goal is to master them all to perfection and to become the best teacher of arms that ever existed.

Naruto was impressed. This young woman had talent and she had a strong will. It was the kind of people who impressed him and he really admired. His comrades were also worthy of the highest respect, as if Neji was a taijutsu specialist, it does not equaled Lee, who could not, however, use of chakra.

Naruto thought to draw a parallel with Gensokyo, is recalling several of his fights. After seeing these two brown shinobi at work, so he had no desire to face these two experts in single combat, since he found that it was not very good at martial arts. He had knowledge, but its level was an intermediary, he had understood when he confronted Hong Meiling.

The guardian of the great gate of the Manor of scarlet devil had simply sprayed. Hold ten seconds against it was a miracle and the Chinese took pleasure in fighting against anyone who asked him, or against those who tried to come into force. If Meiling was gifted melee and danmaku, he could not imagine what it would be if she ever had a chance to master the chakra. Though the chakra is a combination of spiritual energy and physical energy, it seemed that the red volcanic in much knew she was visibly apparent.

Naruto knew that in this world there were two types of exceptional fighters. There were hard workers and geniuses. Both could reach heights and he had the example under the eyes. Neji was a natural genius, Lee was a tireless student. Maybe he would one day have the chance to see them compete, that would be a sight to see.

\- My teammates may be interesting, Tenten said with a pout, but if you just talk to me, you should stop watching.

Naruto realized he had reflected too intensely and he wrinkled his comrade.

\- I'm sorry, 'he said honestly. I thought, that's it. I was wondering if you fought the katana.

\- Of course yes, she said with a twinkle in his eyes. This is the first weapon that my father let me hold.

Tenten rarely spoke of her family. Naruto saw the sad look that darkened briefly his tanned face, but he said nothing. He did not force him to talk, she would say what she wanted in time. She exhibited her blade before the blond, juggling with his light and deadly weapon, a masterpiece of absolute precision.

\- If you want to improve you, he said on reflection, Yukari-sama knows someone who excels with his katana. I can not promise you anything, he tinged, but if you ask, I could ask him to see if she would give you over.

\- You'd do that for me? she asked with shining eyes. Really ?

Naruto shuddered as he realized he was facing a fanatic worshiping all that stood and was cutting a person fawning glittering weapons metal shone in the light and reflected his determined look. He gave a pleading look to his teammates, but Lee saw nothing, too busy flirting heavily Sakura. Sasuke merely react the same way as Neji, that do nothing to help, merely address a smirk.

Thank you friends, thought Naruto shivering while the worshiper knives sent him a smile, making him blush. Tenten was a little scary at first, especially with his naginata hands, but it was a nice young woman, although a little tomboy on the edges.

\- Everyone's ready to go? declared the two together jônins. We are done here.

Both teams had already put all their belongings, having anticipated the order to return to Konoha. The return under leaves promised calm, even pleasant in this season. Unfortunately the calm was short-lived, some people equating quiet boredom. The silence was broken when Gay had an idea and he could not refrain from expressing loudly.

\- We'll make a run to Konoha! shouted he with unbridled enthusiasm. You're leaving Kakashi?

\- You said something? the other replied dryly.

\- It is not serious ! Lee exclaimed upon seeing the downcast and tearful mine jade panther. Let this race, Gay-sensei! If I lose, I would do five hundred rounds of the village on the hands!

Both fanatics went at full speed, spinning in the trees so that their outfits soon camouflèrent's only a fuzzy orange boots produced by noted their presence.

The orange color was really aggressive to the eyes, thought Naruto. Fortunately, Ran had changed some things and he dressed more with this hideous outfit he wore during his early childhood.

\- We'll have to leave you, Hatake-sama, bowed politely Tenten. Otherwise, I do not know what these fanatics will do.

Neji just sighed, as they launched in pursuit of two exuberant ninjas who spun at high speed to Konoha.

The two teams parted, the number seven quietly returning by road, while the worried expression on the face of Kakashi remained indecipherable.

His students had seen something nagging their teacher and they hurried to ask him what might cause him such anxiety.

\- Before the fight, he said, casting a quick glance back, did you notice anything on the horizon?

\- Absolutely nothing, sensei, they said the same calm voice. If there was something added Sakura, Neji would be realized with his Byakugan, right?

\- Can be conceded he saw Sasuke quickly scan the area with his sharingan. I'm probably being too paranoid.

The ninja copier's probably not that much.

While the seven team returned to Konoha, someone had spied. Behind them, on a thick branch, the masked man had carefully observed the seven team during this mission. He analyzed every detail and when he saw the fighter with the unique sharingan, he had briefly clenched his fists.

Then, as suddenly as his anger was rising, she disappeared. The individual concealed did not need to let rage flow, or even rethink _it_ . He did not need all these sentimental affectations. After all, there was nobody. A force to cut of all, he knew he would be nothing more and in the end he let despair gnawing his heart, leaving nothing more than a great void in him.

A vacuum that would be filled soon, when finally realize the moon eye plan.

It was only a matter of time. The workings of the plan fit together more easily.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Homosexual Machiavellian**

Naruto particularly enjoyed returning to Gensokyo to see his friends. Even if he had relations with his fellow shinobi and with some kunoichis, he considered himself primarily as an inhabitant of Gensokyo. Its mission to Konoha could very well be interrupted overnight, so he preferred to spend time with young fairies and youkai who shared his games since he was six.

The young Yakumo tried to take his revenge against Cirno, refusing to let her latest failure unpunished. Yet, as he was accustomed, their games ended in exactly the same way as the other times. Rumia laughed watching his benefactor being humiliated. Chen smiled analyzing the strategy employed his brother, while daiyousei worried for his friends.

The small group was playing, before taking a cool bath in the clear waters of the lake. The four were behaving like children, near the beautiful mermaid Wakasagihime, who swam lazily between two waters, sometimes rising to the surface in showing off her beautiful azure scales.

While the heedless were relaxing, the matriarch of the clan took care of business less fun. As she sipped her tea in his office, reading a document that hakurei priestess had given him, Ran manifested politely and informed him that one of the ANBU wanted to see an important case.

Disturbed by this intrusion, the blonde did not show it. She put her cup calmly, before sighing. Yukari stretched, uncrossing his legs started to become stiff to force squat on his large chair.

\- Bring him in, she said at the Kitsune, then let us privately.

Ran bowed in a gesture of respect and submission, before leaving the room. Moments later, a tall man, dressed in the standard uniform of the elite assassins entered the office. Although trained not to show his emotions and to intimidate others with his armor and weapons, he thanked his mask since it could not help being struck by the luxurious reception hall in which he happened, before entering the large office Yukari.

In his defense, few people remain unmoved in a wood-paneled room of precious wood, furniture ordered the greatest craftsmen and ivory ornaments covering the ceilings. The matriarch stared calmly at table on a raised desk.

She waited a moment, knowing that the protocol would a guest should wait for the master of the house gave him the floor. Yukari did enough things last without ANBU not feel that this silence is a mark of opposition to power of the Hokage.

\- What reasons lead you here? she asked diplomatically, knowing that the troops did not meet that old man recluse in his palace.

\- Hokage-sama you address a convocation in the presence of counsel. He wants to meet you as soon as possible, spécifia he handed her the message.

The noble yōkai read the missive, his amber eyes being driven by a frenetic movement as she walked the lines. His eyes narrowed, while a vein on his temple began to swell.

\- Tell your master that I would answer his call shortly before tonight. For now, I have other concerns, as I have to meet a friend for critically important reasons.

Seeing that the ANBU was not willing to move before it submits, she stared coldly, while behind her, one of its gates opened.

\- You can have, she said, or should I show you the exit myself in a more ... permanent, shall we say?

The man was certainly a warrior, but he was not stupid. He bowed before quietly leaving the room and returning to his report.

Yukari smiled, preparing to meet tonight.

\- Ran, she called forcefully, causing a slight tremor in his servant hurried back into the office.

Even before the vixen whose immaculate dress could be seen a trace of water wiped badly, could speak, Yukari informed her that she was returning to Gensokyo few hours, leaving their home Konoha under its responsibility.

Ran nodded while his mistress crossed the portal.

Away from the hidden village full of ninjas, the Hakurei shrine served as a gateway to the wonderful mystical country. The old building could seem decrepit and abandoned, until it crosses the red torii which opened on Gensokyo, revealing the paved driveway and lined with cherry trees.

The old sanctuary gave the impression of being very old, not just because of the magic of scents that lingered there, but it was in excellent condition, perfectly maintained by the girl who was in charge.

Inside, a brown-the-middle took his tea with a sigh of relief. Calm and controlled, the girl in red kimono sipped hot water, tinted by the leaves of black tea. The unique flavor of this plant delighted his pupils, helping them to relax after this rough morning.

\- Finally, she whispered with her eyes closed and a smile on her face.

At this time, when peace came over and she seemed to be encased in cotton, ears the sound of a captèrent portals Yukari and her smile vanished instantly.

\- Oh no, she sighed. Not yet.

Yet for the greatest misfortune of Reimu, Yakumo Yukari had appeared in the Hakurei Shrine.

\- It is not possible, whispered the brunette whose long hair was held by a red ribbon. I managed to get rid of Suika and Marisa and when I can finally enjoy my day, it happens.

\- Oh, Yukari murmured with an annoyed pout. I feel hurt, she added with a false tear. Is that the famous hospitality of Hakurei?

\- You're not a needy, Yukari, Reimu retorted with a dark look, but you look like many parasites that come to drink in the eye, leaving nothing in the donations box. So I repeat my question: What do you want?

The blonde smiled, before settling at the table and to get a cup of coffee anywhere.

\- I got some information about our ninja friends. I watched a lot of their information and I thank you for this news. I'll keep Danzou and Kanako in the eye and I will advise Kaguya to be careful in his associations. This Orochimaru is more dangerous than the previous two combined, he knows so much.

\- What have you discovered else on them? Reimu questioned briefly reading the document given to him by Yukari. Have you understood or had their powers and the barrier?

\- Not yet, Yukari conceded. However, I think that their powers will allow me to better understand their origins. The oldest clans are key and gifts seem indispensable to successfully decipher this puzzle.

Reimu smiled. Knowledge was the thing Yukari wanted most. These techniques, combined with his natural power, would ensure the security of Gensokyo for millennia more. Humans from the outside world were increasingly numerous and powerful, with weapons and increasingly advanced scientific means, and the priestess wanted above all to protect this country. After some analysis, and Yukari had concluded that the magic and chakra had a common origin. If they manage to discover it, it would understand their power and perhaps even to amplify, to strengthen the great barrier.

\- I trust you, 'said the shrine maiden who kept his gohei at hand. As long as you respect our agreement, you have carte blanche on the methods to be used.

\- I know, Yukari said with a grin. I plan to get what we build. I will discuss with Hiruzen and Danzou this afternoon and my prices will be up.

The two women bowed. The two main figures in the country parted, while the infinite crack is closed, bringing the blonde to Konoha.

The elegant woman adjusted her charlotte and reestablished the knots in her hair, before returning to Konoha, since she had a meeting with the Hokage. She had procrastinated enough, no need to provoke more anger legendary shinobi.

Yukari disappeared in a snap, while Ran slipped away in Gensokyo through the portal of their home. For added security, the youkai not going to let his only servant, while the upcoming negotiations lay ahead very tense. Danzou was well able to coerce into submission, by attacking his clan. This hawk was so hungry for power, she had read his desire to be in his eyes and he had even hoped to recruit Chen in his underground army.

The blonde appeared immediately before the secretary of the Hokage, who jumped. The bureaucrat had never accustomed to the mania of Yakumo-sama to appear suddenly, without warning.

\- I'll tell Hokage-sama your presence, said the secretary who felt that things were going wrong.

Yukari did not have long to wait. A few minutes later, the Council was present. Only four people attended, but these old men were influential and dangerous. Their age was often synonymous with wisdom and prestige, though Yukari knew perfectly well that immobility and conservatism attracted stagnation and decay.

The blonde walked into the office, her heels clacking on the floor, his head high as if it came in a conquered country.

\- You're late, Homura growled, earning dirty looks from others. A summons Hokage does not grow back.

\- You think you have the power to call me like a dog? said she icy, forgetting all diplomacy. I am here because I am willing to listen and the Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure, not an underling. So she continued, turning to Sarutobi, I am ready to listen to what you have to say, Hokage-dono.

Mitokado Homura, the old adviser beard decided to be silent, leaning back in his chair doing nothing other than display a contrite expression, as if he had swallowed something particularly bitter.

\- If I asked for this meeting, said Sarutobi is for you of an urgent problem. Like all other clans, you have a special status in exchange for the obligation to participate in the defense of Konoha. However, as is the need to ensure the future of your family by ensuring its offspring. According to the information you provided, no married in your clan. As Naruto and Chan are too young and that Ran is not what is more physically human, it remains only you. The Food Act of Clan requires each man belonging to a clan of less than ten people to marry several women. Naruto will be subjected after her sixteenth birthday and meanwhile, you must ensure the sustainability of your family by producing offspring.

Yukari quickly understood the innuendo and flashed an incredulous expression.

\- You expect me to get married? she said with surprise. You want more than I have children?

\- It's a bit the expected result, said Koharu with his eternal stiffly.

Yukari reacts, but not as expected. All suspected she would not submit so easily. They imagined good rant, get upset and threaten, but they would never have thought she would tell laughing.

Yukari laughed, but not with its crystal she used with her relatives. It was a restrained laugh of exultation, she held more and exploded in the room. When she stopped shaking, she finally caught her breath, she stared at the advice of his scarlet eyes surrounded by darkness.

\- In case you did not know, she hissed, my power will never go away, because I am eternal. You can not stop the power limits, a power that overcomes notions as futile as those of life and death. Also, I already love someone and I marry this person or that when it regain memory. Meanwhile, I would not marry.

\- Who is this person ? Sarutobi asked with interest. If she suffers from amnesia or a health problem, our doctors can be doing something. Can you unveil his identity?

\- Can I replied Yukari waiting to see their reactions when the information would fall. This is Saigyouji Yuyuko, ghost princess who rules Hakugyokurô, garden or spirits dancing under the cherry trees, Yukari replied calmly.

The four board members froze as they assimilated the information.

\- A woman ? choked Homura.

\- A Borei? Danzou stammered that pales ominously, since face the spirits of the dead was not common for shinobi.

The atmosphere had been tense by this statement and Yukari was satisfied with this little effect. Ninjas do not necessarily fear death, since the rubbed daily, but they were not enthusiastic about the idea that the dead continue to exist in the world of the living and even they can interact with them. Deal with bodies or minds of those we have already conquered was not an enticing prospect.

\- I think your immortality skills are limited, said Yukari. In addition, the idea of sleeping with a male disgusts me deeply. It will be for others to tackle procreate and if they refuse, we will continue as we have always done. We will adopt other members in the future, as was the case for Ran, Chen and Naruto.

\- It does not solve the basic problem, Sarutobi murmured. It must be an heir to ensure that your one line does not disappear.

Yukari frowned, did not like him much. It could well solve the problem in many ways, but it would end this collaboration. Although it may find other means, an easy solution offered to him and to benefit from it, she could not afford to oppose them with a flat refusal, at least for now.

\- If I accept a marriage, she said with disgust, however, I ask my conditions.

The board seemed delighted that she accepted so quickly, despite his reservations, but they knew it would make them pay dearly for its approval.

\- Name them, the Hokage said calmly.

\- My conditions are declared the blonde and they are not negotiable. I will choose the bridegroom among the contenders. The wedding will be matrilineal nature for my clan continues to exist regardless of the family of the groom. The groom will not inherit anything in the event of my death and above all I require to get some dôjutsu, you keep unknown to the clan concerned.

\- What do you mean by that ? marveled Utatane Koharu squinting, accentuating the harshness of his already severe features, because of its tight bun.

\- Do not take me for a fool, she cut icy. I know exactly what you have done with the complicity of Uchiha Itachi.

The words froze the atmosphere. The memory of the massacre of the Uchiha was not something they liked and they wanted to remember above all that truth remains hidden forever. If Sasuke were to discover reality, no one knew how the traumatized child would react.

\- How do you know that? asked the Sandaime Hokage.

\- What a question, she replied climbing. I am the great youkai borders, mistress of all the limits. I can tweak those between reality and lies. I can also rid myself and see things as they are false. Not to mention that Itachi told me a lot more than he would have wished moreover, blackmail works wonders on this poor man.

The tall blonde put his feet on the ground and smiled.

\- So far, I played by the rules, without too much abuse my power, since it is not funny. Now she interrupted, you'll play as mine. I require two pairs of eyes with active Sharingan, I know you keep, Danzou. No hope to change my mind, I freed myself of all genjutsus, including Izanagi. You have not learned the lesson that Kanako given you, that I see.

Suspicious glances were exchanged among the elderly, while behind her porcelain face, Yukari smiled inwardly before she had sown discord.

\- Assuming that we accept these demands, we earn? asked the Sandaime.

\- You will not discover the disturbing sensation of icy fingers of death close around your heart, she hissed by creating a portal for plunging her fingers with long, sharp nails or pain caused by its extraction. I might also suggest you ignore the time it takes for a person to survive, when the aorta flows into the lungs.

The threat was explicit. The council had tried to play against her, they had lost. Addressing a goddess was not without risks or dangers, but no leverage, it was the sheer suicide.

\- No need to try to make me fold by attacking my clan. Any attack against the Hakurei, the Yakumo and clan Saigyouji would be followed by an immediate response, probably in the form of a molten magma of rain on the country. That way, it would aptly named.

Yukari had been really upset by the method against it and attempts. Although she would not put her threat, she wanted to demonstrate its commitment.

\- If you want me to save appearances, she continued, would you accept my conditions?

The refusal was out of the question, thought of the former, since it would mean that they had asked him to come to nothing. Wasting the time of Yukari was stupid and she would be very upset.

\- We accept your demands, Yukari-sama, Sarutobi said with a defeated tone.

\- We will leave within six months to find a suitor, said Danzou. These past six months, we will impose a candidate.

\- I agree, she said calmly. If I can not find a man to marry, so I would choose one of your candidates from a list that you submit to me.

After subtle negotiations Yukari signed the contract and solemnly swore to marry and consummate the union in the next six months. In exchange, Danzou gave him a jar of formaldehyde containing two pairs of eyes as black as coal.

When she saw the precious pupils, Yukari smiled. Those eyes were well sharingans functional and in good condition, she felt.

His only problem was that famous wedding. She did not like the idea of being intimate with a man, but she do with. His promise to the gods hired only those believing in it, but she refused to break her, she would not lose the confidence of Konoha, at least for now.

Not to mention that it was likely that the day after the union, the poor husband is a victim of an accident, such as cardiac arrest, which would free the matriarch of its obligations. She had sworn she would marry, she had never promised she would keep alive.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Interrogations**

In Konoha, the mild spring gave way to summer heat. Green trees had let the flowers bloom and produce fruit, saturating the air of pollen and a thousand flavors that delighted those who have the chance to witness the spectacle of the cherry blossom.

Yet despite the Konoha festival organized to celebrate the first cherry blossoms, in which the youngest of the Yakumo was noted for its presence in the company of a girl with long brown hair and azure kimono, the event focused all attention was of course the organization of Chûnin selection exams.

The team in September and the other new recruits of the village, was eager to do battle and compete with their counterparts in other countries. Although the war is ancient history, tensions between the villages still exist. These reviews were an opportunity for the organizer to prove its desire for peace and hospitality, while recruits different nations had the difficult task of representing their village. Spread ostensibly their power served to remember that each nation had its talents and that we should not underestimate them. For shinobi of Konoha, it was to prove the supremacy of the village of the sheet. For foreigners, it was trying to destroy that reputation, since there was not much more enjoyable than the triumph of the organizing village, even within its walls.

Exotic people roamed the streets of Konoha. The team of Ino, Shikamaru of Chôji and could not help but make friends with the trio of Kumo whose tanned skin made jealous the only girl in the team. The three teams from the Amegakure were special, since they deeply respected their oldest member, the Reverend as if she was a heroine. This fact is explained no doubt by her age, she was probably a veteran of the civil war between Hanzo the new leader, the mysterious bread and this woman with short black hair had been occupied during those dark years, the had probably prevented the tests.

Kakashi did not hesitate long before scoring his students. He had seen students progress and the pace was fast enough, he seemed eager to overcome these hardships. Although they are difficult, he knew that those three could certainly succeed, provided to mobilize all their resources and use their strength, for what awaited them would push them to their ultimate limits.

When they had stretched forms are only three fighters were not excited exclaimed in great leaps. They were content to take the leaves, watching all lines, carefully reading the document to use all the words to their advantage.

The three teammates signed, ready for the top ranking. To be honest, Naruto laughed at the title. For him, it was not words but deeds that really proved its value. The titles were common recognitions, but a shinobi was above all a man of the shadows and often the greatest achievements remain secret, unacknowledged. Naruto cared first of his family, he'd rather stay single all his life Genin, if that could preserve.

Yukari understood perfectly, since it had never been interested in obtaining recognition of symbols, such as medals, but she needed her agent to progress in the hierarchy and eventually attain positions of high responsibility. More Naruto became stronger, she became influential. The youkai and Jinchuriki were complementary, each one advances reinforced the power of both.

The two had a long discussion, agreeing on a strategy to pass more easily the team. Of course, it would adapt its plans according to the test, since it did not yet know the details of the second part. The first was already a foregone conclusion, since it had easy access to topics of duty. Then solve the problems had been a cinch for her.

Naruto had put his teammates know. Sasuke shrugged before send him a small smile, while Sakura was initially shocked at the idea of cheating, but after a few seconds of reflection, she found that the game was worth the candle. The only risk taken was having to retake the test in six months, but you really had to do it as a handle for the plan fails.

Calm and relaxed, the three members of team seven were not stressed by the unknown, since the veil of mystery was lifted on the first part. Unlike other candidates who flocked to the walls of the village, who tried not to show it, the trio was perfectly relaxed and Sasuke refrained from contacting them his smile asshole, not wanting to risk indicate something was suspect.

Leisurely paced the team seven main street of Konoha, enjoying the beautiful day off to enjoy this rare moment of relaxation.

Good things have an end, as seven days later, candidates from all the nations gathered at the Academy for the first part of the race. In the waiting room, and shinobi kunoichis the varied uniforms and headbands disparate exchanged a few words, while gauging look. Ten minutes before the start of the event, while some are restrained from using force, the first examiner arrived.

Morino Ibiki was an impressive man, whose stature dominated all others. Yet its size and broad shoulders were not the main reason for the feeling of domination he knew to create. His big black leather coat made intimidating man, but it was his scarred face that terrified and disturbed as others.

His mere presence was enough to silence everyone.

\- You will start the first test of the exam selection chûnins. It will take place in Room 308 and you must get there in less than nine minutes.

While everyone rushed down the stairs, embarrassing and repulsive to the three students Kakashi sighed when he saw the crowd that was beginning to play fists. Quietly, they looked and sparkle in their eyes meant they had an idea and probably the same.

They reckoned well use the same technique as their teacher.

Quietly, they came out again of the building, under the impassive gaze of Ibiki and marched on the outside wall of the Academy. Since they knew by heart the building and its organization, it was easy for them to locate the part in question and reach.

Only downside, the window was closed, but that did not discourage the trio pulverized glass, surprising examiners in the room.

\- Team seven shows! exclaimed they in one voice, the middle of a room littered with broken glass.

One of Chûnin present in the room swallowed before they enter their seats. Each had a number on the summons, so that only a fool would not have made the connection.

Outside the room, guarded by several jônins, while all jostled with fists and with a number of eighth-feet claims, Kakashi felt a huge sense of pride. It almost exulting, tears of joy flowing on his mask while his closed eyelids had taken the shape of a half moon.

At ten o'clock sharp, Ibiki closed the door on those who were still outside and had only to return home and their teammates already returned.

\- You are still 186 for the event, said Ibiki. This first event will be a written test which will demonstrate your skills to become a real Chûnin.

Ino shuddered on hearing the rules the expert examination stated his menacing voice. The selection was drastic, but she wondered what had been happening here, that his desk is still covered with broken glass. The blonde gave up trying to understand and swept the debris with the back of the arm, slashing its thin skin too.

When the questionnaires fell on tables, mining became suddenly discomfited. Shikamaru and Sakura only had the knowledge to succeed, others had to fend for understanding the need to successfully cheat without getting caught.

Three people in particular know the answers, since it was fake students, and it was they who had to rely for correct answers.

Among all genins, team seven was a huge advantage. Close to their ears, a small gate was open. On the other side of the wormhole, inside the building housing the clan Yakumo, the matriarch slid his lips through the passage, blowing the responses of the subject she was holding.

\- Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, you hear me?

The three aspirants detained startled but slipped discreetly their hand over his mouth, whispering a simple yes, devoid of any name that might betray the contact.

\- Excellent, whispered Yukari who watched the film before his eyes.

The blonde whispered answers slowly. The trio did not hurry because they were observed. Give all the answers impossible in less than ten minutes, even before the fake students were able to give was too suspicious. In between each question, Sasuke activated his sharingan to give the illusion of copy, ensuring the accuracy of the answers blown, and Sakura confirmed with his knowledge.

At the end, when all the answers were written, the trio returned copies and waited on. Sakura watched the other fingers crossed and uncrossed, only sign of nervousness she left unintentionally released. Sasuke remained motionless, resting his chin on his hands and only the movement of his eyes were visible blood. Naruto merely yawn loudly, crossing his arms behind his head and resting his feet on his desk, balancing on his chair.

Around him, the other candidates cheated as they could. Ino spying on the minds of the other candidates, but she dared not take the team in September Sakura knew how to repel intruders. Sasuke would never forgive him and would never bother to try the court. As for Naruto, he was automatically excluded. The young Yakumo was the Jinchuriki of Kyûbi and she did not want to meet the devil with nine tails.

Tenten used a series of tiny mirrors, indicating that it had trapped the room in advance, which meant she had succeeded - no one knows how - to discover the location of the test before everyone. Ibiki seriously thought it would strengthen security in the future. Kankuro Suna was a spy in the person of his puppet. Other candidates, however, were much less discreet and selection was ruthless. Rock Lee, students of the panther proclaimed jade, began to sweat as he knew most of the answers. After a few minutes he watched the others, he thought the words had employed Morino Ibiki. And there came an idea, daring it was, but that was indispensable if he wanted his comrades succeed. Rock Lee had never given up his teammates, it was not today that it would begin.

To the surprise of all, he got up and walked to the nearest Genin, a ninja Amegakure no sato. Suddenly, he knocked the student to take the paper and sit down in his place.

\- Can I have the reason for this act? coldly asked the Chief Examiner.

\- I need those answers for my comrades to go, because I never abandon them! exclaimed he before relenting. You said we would lose by two poins attempt to cheat, so here, take me two points. It remains in me seven, that's enough.

He said it quietly, using the words of Ibiki against him. Genin This greatly pleased the examiner who was an expert in the art of using the words of the prisoners against them, to discern truth from falsehood.

\- In agreement Genin, Ibiki growled hoarsely, it goes this time. By cons, he went for all, if I see another do that, it is excluded automatically!

The exclusions are chained, ruthless, until Ibiki gives the signal that the exercise was over. Wizards recuperated copies, before the time comes for the tenth question.

\- The last question is very complex, smiled Ibiki, but you have the choice of trying or not. If you refuse, you are readjusted. If you agree, but you fail, you are banned for life from the passage of Chunin exams.

An outcry of frustration and indignation replied to that statement, but Morino Ibiki was not the kind of man to be intimidated and certainly not by a bunch of teenagers.

\- Silence! cried he stentorian voice. My review, my rules! You have three minutes to choose!

While many students dropped out, Naruto smiled. Ibiki had no power on reviews of other villages, it was just a bluff.

Calm and serene, he watched his comrades make eye to find faith in others. The real teams supported each other, refusing to give selfishly comrades.

\- Nobody else ? Ibiki grinned with sadistic expression on his scarred face. So you spend all.

While someone was going to open his mouth to ask some explanations, a figure surrounded by a long parchment came into the room, breaking a second window. The kunoichi who had just come in one way as flashy as sassy, hung a rice paper banner on which was humbly stated that it was none other than the great and magnificent Mitarashi Anko, examiner of the second round of the Chunin exam.

\- Bad timing, Ibiki said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

\- Let hissed the woman with purple hair and busty trapped by his shirt of mail, running a finger on the cheek from his colleague. Do not be so poopers.

His gray eyes, lacking pupils, landed on the candidates, watching them carefully.

\- Eighty-two candidates? She marveled at the crowd. You become soft over time? asked she with the intention of being boring through.

\- What do you want me to answer you? retorted Ibiki, who did not want to argue with her and win a headache. There are some very good this time.

The Jonin specializing in assassinations smiled as she watched his future prey.

\- Fortunately, I'll fix it, she hissed between her pink lips. Half of them do not pass the next test and hopefully there will be dead.

The Jonin offered them her best sadistic smile, before ordering them to follow her to the place of the second part of the examinations.

All trembled accompanied, with the unpleasant impression that it led to the slaughter


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Deadly forest**

The training ground 44, also called forest of death, was one of the most inhospitable places in the village of Konoha. Located outside the protective walls, this forest was the scene of a terrible battle between the two founders of the village and evil zest chakra Kyûbi had permeated the earth. Despite the time, the evil power remained perceptible, increasing the size and aggressiveness of local creatures that remained in prolonged contact with this scarlet power.

It was in this extremely hostile place that is yet held the second part of the test, which promised fatal. Anko had also taken care to all participants sign the release forms, from simple documents of immense power, since they stipulate that candidates entered knowingly and nobody would be responsible for death of participants .

\- Now that the forms are signed, said Anko putting away the sheaf of papers in one of the inner pockets of his coat, each team will receive one roll either heaven or earth. A you to the tower in the center of the forest with two different rolls, with your full team and in less than five days. All shots are allowed!

\- But Chôji protested, and the food?

Chôji and stomach, sighed Naruto, Sasuke while listening intently. Anko's smile had become purely evil.

\- There are many edible plants and animals to hunt. But beware, some berries are poisonous and some people will view you as prey. Otherwise, there is always you cannibalism.

Is it possible to seal the atmosphere more? Sakura wondered, shuddering. Whatever we think about it, she preferred not to know.

Without any enthusiasm, team Yakushi Kabuto abandoned, while some were doing the same. Other sélectionnèrent roll randomly, quickly hiding it, except with regard to Naruto's team.

Sasuke revealed his parchment to everyone, revealing the seal of the earth.

\- Baka! Sakura yelled, trembling, before realizing that everyone was watching them and their sealed parchment. Why did you show? she asked, lowering his voice.

\- Because now anyone with a roll of heaven we seek insistently and those with the earth does not care at us, whispered brown to bright sharingan. It will be much easier to ambush those who pursue us.

The seven team had worked extensively strategy and as soon as they crossed the door that had been assigned, they began looking for a place to set a trap for those seeking the insistently. While a plan is ever perfect and do not often resisted the actual situation, time spent thinking was never lost.

Meanwhile, three students Maito Gay established a camp near the river. The tasks were carefully distributed, each dealing with a chore. Lee rode the camp, while Tenten threw her kunais in water, spearing dinner. A few blocks away, still within earshot, their companion gathering wood while remaining vigilant.

Fifteen minutes later, he had an armful of branches, Neji hissed softly, emitting a sound similar to that of a bird of prey in full chase.

That's what it was. Like a hawk watching its territory, his piercing gaze tracked a small group that was advancing dangerously of their position. As soon as they heard the whistle, his teammates understood the message and were alerted of the danger. Before long, Lee and Tenten placed themselves in formation, ready to intercept the mysterious group that approached.

The three genin who advanced wore the headband of Kumo and at the sight, Neji clenched his fist. He had not forgotten that this village had tried to seize byakugan last few years, while causing the death of his father. The same village was probably responsible for the theft of the eye of his cousin Hinata, a few months earlier. His cold anger was contained, but he did not go without breaking a team coming from the village hidden clouds.

The genius of the Hyuga clan was ready. Mastering feverish tremors in his legs, he counted the seconds went by, waiting for the right moment, when he would jump to plant his kunai in the fragile throat, where the fragile life was so easily destroyed. He did not have time to act, someone else did before him. Although the team Gay is ready to host the shinobi Kumo, a dark figure had slipped into the shadows cast by the trees.

Kunais a dam was projected towards the foreign trio, who ducked just in time. The shinobi Kumo knew that if one of them died, the other would be automatically disqualified.

The stranger was alone, but he prepared to attack position. His movements were calm, determined to be the most efficient, wasting less energy.

The dark figure, covered with a coat flattering, had completely concealed face in the shadow of his hood, only the chin of his porcelain mask was visible.

The shinobi Kumo attacked, sending a barrage of kunai and explosive notes that the masked assassin dodged and countered with his Tantô the sharp blade. Faster than lightning, the lone fighter approached with a speed and grace seldom seen, blackmailing steel his sidearm that plunged into the jugular of the first before being launched in the chest second.

Being masked advanced to the third shinobi, dodging lightning he planned his hands by giving them a circular shape.

\- Mizu Hari whispered to the unknown female voice, focusing his chakra in his fingers projecting very fine needles that aqueous perforèrent the enemy, hitting right in the tenketsus. Precision worthy of a surgeon paled Neji, who then realized that was hidden under the cloak. There was the Byakugan to help achieve such precision and his cousin was the only other Hyuga Chûnin to participate in examinations.

The girl walked to one of the corpses and took the roll marked the heavenly seal. Luckily, she had not. Calmly, she put the parchment inside his cloak. Discreetly, Hinata turned her head in the direction of his cousin. In the shadows, his immaculate mask seemed moved by the blood she had shed. His eyes twinkled slightly, before she breaks eye contact with his cousin, resuming his road, jumping on thick branches.

A few kilometers away, in another forestry sector, team seven had fallen on a shinobi band sound. Thanks to their talent, they had no trouble undo these pitiful combatants and to seize their rolls. Fighters Otogakure no sato had two different rolls, enough to reach the tower, then the seven team took all in order to have enough bluffing. They had two rolls of the land and if they ever fell on a more powerful enemy, they could always abandon one.

However, one kilometer from their ultimate goal, their journey was interrupted by a kunoichi from the village of Kusa. The dark haired woman faced them and smiled. She was alone, but its size and confidence gave the impression that she was not to be underestimated.

\- Hello Sasuke-kun, she hissed, surprising that the question could not imagine being so famous. You possess something I want.

\- What ? asked Brown drew his kunai, while preparing to launch one of his famous katon jutsus.

\- I want you ! exclaimed the young woman. Become my apprentice, she exclaimed with a feverish look inhabited. Join me or die.

Sasuke snorted contempt, launching a volley of bombs to the woman.

\- Pathetic, she hissed dodging, chaining spins and dodges to get closer.

This woman was as agile as a gymnast, linking the rolls, twists, contortions and wheels to move closer. The worst was his almost lustful gaze as she approached the team in September.

Sakura Sasuke covered by one of his jutsus doton, projecting a series of high-speed rock balls, breaking branches and stones crashed into his shots. The lone kunoichi dodged the balls whistling in his ears and was forced to bypass Sasuke by the right, where Naruto was ready to use the Danmaku.

Best shots of blond formed an egg-shaped pattern, but when the kunoichi was surrounded, the fireballs revealed their true nature. Responsible chakra, meteors exploded violently, throwing stars, which crashed into the woman. Sounded, the kunoichi Kusa could not dodge the fiery wave blown by Sasuke.

The woman crashed against the wall, before smiling. His clothes were tattered, his face was covered with severe burns, but she seemed amused.

With a gesture, she removed the mask of flesh, this miserable skin envelope that concealed his vices, revealing his pale features and his amber eyes, surrounded by lavender.

\- Now hissed the unknown with a deeper voice, let's get serious.

The androgynous before them repassed the attack, citing a huge purple snake before rush on Sasuke. At the last moment, while the brown to sharingan was preparing to counter their enemy deviated from his route writhing, spinning toward Sakura. In an instant he cleared the violent kick, while his horse was back Naruto suddenly his thick triangular head.

The woman stretched inordinately his neck, digging her teeth into the neck of brown, before pulling back.

Immediately Sasuke collapsed to the ground. He clenched his teeth to not let the pain escape through her lips and put his hand against his neck. The burn was unbearable and he clenched his fingers, digging her nails into his flesh, as if to pull it out.

\- Useless, Sasuke-kun, murmured their attacker. When you have mastered this gift and as you will get more power than you can imagine, you will join me and become my student.

The words had their effect, touching a chord by using the brown desire for revenge and destroy the target of his hatred.

\- Who are you? he asked through clenched teeth.

The stranger smiled, while a chuckle broke the dam of his teeth.

\- I Orochimaru! he announced with a grin. I think my name is legendary enough in this world that I do not need to say more.

At this point, team seven shuddered. This name was well known. This traitor had left Konoha for reasons unknown, but rumors spread inevitably said he had experienced for years, multiplying creations and abject experiences seemed to have no limits other than those of his crazy imagination.

\- Good luck for the future, whispered the deserter. The tower is there, he indicated with a gesture, but you should hurry, Sasuke-kun might not survive.

Brown seemed to be more and more wrong, the sweat dripping on his forehead indicating he was doing his best not to faint.

\- In fact, added Orochimaru away but retaining its malicious air, saying that if the exams are canceled, I raserais this village.

The nukenin jumped on the branches away from the area when he came into contact with his troops.

An ambush by Oto shinobi and three died later the seven team finally arrived at their destination. The puzzle on the door was a cinch and it is with relief that they opened their rolls.

The two scrolls émirent a little smoke, then Iruka appeared to welcome them.

The Chûnin was pleased with his students. Each year, at the presentation of the bands, it was like sending them to death. See unharmed before it was more of a relief than a source of pride.

\- Congratulations, said he saw a team that seemed part hurt him at first, but that proved very united. You can enter and rest before the third test.

\- Iruka-sensei, Naruto said, we have a serious information to share.

\- I'm not your sensei smiled man before seeing the serious look of blond. What did you want to say to me ?

Sasuke parted wide collar of his shirt, revealing a cursed seal inked into his flesh.

\- We were attacked by Orochimaru, Naruto continued.

The mere mention of the name paled hated the teacher, who knew the Machiavellianism and cruelty of that evil.

Immediately the Chûnin put Sasuke away and alerted Kakashi. The Jonin had some knowledge in terms of seals and it was close enough, mobilized to supervise the exams.

Stay three days in one place was not very exciting for a shinobi, but after the difficult trials they had been through together, that rest was really welcome.

During these days, Sasuke was watched by his groupie, to his great misfortune. Fortunately he had his private area, since it would not have supported a permanent supervision imply that one is worried about him and thus, by extension, it is low.

Naruto does not always remained with his team. He knew that Sasuke would rather be left alone and he wanted to see if one of her friends had succeeded this mortal probation.

The blonde does not frantically showed his emotions, but the view of the Gay team through the gates was a relief for him. He offered his best smile to Tenten, who was not indifferent.

His teammates, to be honest, cared little enough of it. They knew that Tenten was strong, so they did not feel the urge to protect her. Neji was an arrogant man, whose natural talent and hard feelings prompted him to isolate and reject others, not sending them to speak only when absolutely necessary

Lee was someone who did not much think and who idolized him as his teacher, he wanted to be like him. In the end, he and Gay-sensei lived for each other, like a family. It had nothing surprising, since Rock Lee was ignored by his parents, who saw in their son a missed incapable of the most basic ninjutsus. Even if he remained the eternal clown smiling, the boy with the bowl cut aspired only to the admiration of his surrogate father.

Tenten was mixed as to its team. Of course, Lee had the advantage of channeling the energy of their eccentric sensei who wanted to make them wear these abominable green combinations, but she had to admit that men do not watch much. She spent hours practicing and working his mastery of weapons was sometimes disappointed that nobody understands his passion for all these sharp weapons and the art of fencing.

The warrior proud to tight macaroons found himself flattered to see that Naruto was interested in her. Unlike the other girls, she was not a beauty, and knew that those who were close to her saw primarily a warrior and a proud fighter, before seeing the woman.

It suited him, Tenten never wanted to be a trophy wife, the girls that we tore primarily for their physical. Her body was more muscular than Ino whose pale and immaculate flesh invited to caress and above all, his calloused hands with short nails were not manicured like Sakura.

When she looked, she was delighted to see that she was boring with its fine nose, hazel eyes and her hair coarse, not attracting stares and preventing it from having to play the prostitute in an undercover mission. A thin scar on his leg had put an end to this type of mission.

Naruto was happy to see her and he approached to communicate a new extraordinary.

\- Hi Tenten, he said with his eternal radiant smile. I talked to Yukari-sama and her friend agreed to let his guardian give you fencing lessons during the month elapsed before the final exams.

If Tenten had not so much will and she did not have the habit of not making noisy demonstrations, full of ardor of youth, she would have screamed with joy. She just a little smile, thanking Naruto for his intervention.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs updates Masashi Kishimoto. Touhou Project belongs updating Zune.

* * *

 **Chapter 20: Broken Weapon**

The number of candidates have passed the second test of this review selection chunin was much higher than usual. Indeed, ten teams had managed to survive, to which must be added the student of Anko who acted alone. For the first time in years, there were still thirty-one candidates who had passed the first two stages of the review.

It was too much to the taste of the organizers. The finals were to be composed of some spectacular duels, including violence and aesthetics would shake the spectators, intoxicated by the thrill and paris. These duels were to be technical and aesthetic achievements, to the delight of dignitaries from around the world and especially that of the feudal lords who brought financial support to villages that protected them. It should not be forgotten that some VIPs Gensokyo would also present to gauge the value of shinobi.

So that these finals are a success, it was necessary to do some sorting among the competitors and for the occasion, to ensure that there is an even number of candidates. In the worst case, the unlucky ones who would have no adversary would face a chunin Konoha.

The draws were the occasion of great stress for everyone. Each time, the non-selected individuals were divided between anxiety and relief.

When the board stated that Kiba Inuzuka would face Neji Hyuga, other Konoha shinobi to were relieved not to fall face genius whose strokes could easily break bones. The relief that won them was quickly replaced with concern the idea of facing the remote villages shinobi, which we knew nothing about the capabilities. So when Ino Yamanaka saw that she would face Sabaku no Temari, Tenten that would be opposed to Tsuchi Kin and Haruno Sakura would face a kunoichi of Amegakure with amber eyes, gulped three ladies.

The most interesting of all reactions was probably that of Hinata when she saw that she should confront Sasuke. She gave him a glance before turning away, which spoke volumes about the contempt she felt for him.

Naruto, for his part, had to face Aburame Shino and he already had an idea in mind, to overcome this formidable Genin.

Without further ado, the playoffs began. Ninjas who arrived in the tower during the fifth day were penalized because they had less time to rest and recover grueling hardships they had faced.

The token that Yakumo Naruto cast lots was decorated with the figure one, which indicated that he would pass before all others. At least once won his duel, he could calmly analyze the strategy of the various participants, without stressing about his own duel.

His opponent, a native of the same village ninja, walked calmly on the track. Dressed in his long coat adorned with multiple pockets, Shino hid his body, even his eyes were invisible because of his dark glasses. Calm and composed, the Aburame was someone secret, it was very difficult to get to know him, because not easily tied to relationships. Shino undeniably belonged to the category of magnet shinobi foremost observe things and to be discreet, not to the technical enthusiasts flashy well noisy.

Naruto came down to the ring along with Shino, content to stay calm by letting his opponent make the first move. The blonde was nice to be a shinobi of Konoha, the ordeal was now a personal challenge and he counted successfully obtain its certificate. The Yakumo would gift to anyone, not even to a friend. It would not have made Chen if she had been there. Anyway, he knew it was mutual.

The shinobi long coat attacked first, throwing a cloud of tiny insects. The buzzing wave dispersed in the air, to avoid providing a concentrated technique would probably be launched by the blond. The swarm headed for Naruto, who remained absolutely impassive. While thousands of chakra eaters cockroaches were regrouping to identify all sides, the blonde still made no move. While insects around him and slipped into his black sweater, the blonde just smiled.

These beasts devour the chakra, but they had a limit to what they could absorb. He, through Kyûbi he kept sealed in his intestines, not had hardly any.

A wave of scarlet chakra forming a cape was the only response of the blonde, who instantly satura the body of insects. The creatures had attacked the reflex to absorb this harmful and threatening mass, but the amount of emitted chakra was such that the midges did overdosed and died.

Naruto grimaced and calmly removed his clothing, before shaking the hunt for dead insects. After thousands of insects huddled thrown in the dust, Naruto put his jacket, without worrying about the reactions he had just cause. If Sakura and Tenten watched absently toned body of their comrade, Temari and her brother grew pale. An aura of blood meant only one thing for them, something they had already seen around their deceased brother. This guy was a Jinchuriki. At present, Ichibi was broken, and Hachibi Nibi were Kumo, and Sanbi Rokubi to Kiri, while Yonbi and Gobi were Iwa. It was easy to guess, given the number of times they had been used. Nanabi was Taki, so there remained only one solution. They should potentially face a candidate with the power to Kyûbi, the most powerful Bijus.

No idea of the moral dilemma troubling the two children of the Kazekage, the young Yakumo Shino watched and smiled.

\- You have the choice, he announced loudly. Either you give up now, or I grill all your hive and then you give up.

Shino began in defensive position, but his mind practicing warned. Naruto was right, even its entire hive could not absorb such a large amount of chakra, he had heard his insects go crazy and out of control in agony. It was totally unnecessary to sacrifice his insects for nothing, he could not win.

The Aburame declared package, abandoning all hope of promotion for now. When he climbed the stairs to return to the locker room, the feeling that animated him was frustration. He was not angry, he was above all disappointed to have come this far and fail so close. He had to admit though he played bad luck because Naruto knew the worst weakness of his colony formed millions of insects and especially the blond knew exploit.

Naruto went up under the eye of reviewers who also prayed for a draw and boring does not take place during the final.

Ino was the next to be called. She went down on the ground and made a tiny smile, his opponent did not return.

When the signal was given, the fighter Suna unsheathed the long piece of steel on her back and displayed his array of silk, decorated with several crescent moons.

Naruto chuckled, thinking back to the last spell card Princess Saigyouji Yuyuko, who always appeared with its huge range floating behind her, before projecting gusts kamikaze butterflies.

Speaking of gusts, Temari wind gusts were really dangerous and Ino forced to constantly dodge. Always forced to be defensive, the blonde could not prepare attack to regain the advantage. She was running to dodge, since the slightest second of stillness meant that she would be taken in a whirlwind. The kunais launched early in the bout lying on the ground, the metal barrier has been pushed by a breeze, but strong unique.

\- You did what you deserve, hissed the kunoichi four duvets and dressed rather lightly. Instead of taking care of your long hair and make you beautiful, you would have done better to lead you.

In the stands, Shikamaru winced at the malevolence oozing from these remarks, but these were harsh words could not be more true.

Temari walked slowly, sending a burst that set aside, forcing Ino to move in the desired direction. The blonde with the long ponytail had understood that to stay away would be suicidal. She had no choice, she had to fight melee, which meant to put within reach of the steel fist gloved in kunoichi Suna. Temari would however be obliged to abandon her fan, if she wanted to counter the rapid strikes the girl with short purple clothes.

Ino had an idea, but the expression on his face did not escape her enemy in the eyes of a dull green tree. The kunoichi of Konoha came towards Temari, slaloming between the gusts of wind, stepping in front of the fighter whose great range was not easy to handle in close combat. Ino dealt a violent blow in the belly of his opponent, but Temari was not defenseless. While the blonde assénait a second shot, Temari subsitua a kunai that the blonde was launched at the beginning of their struggle.

Now that she was in the back of Ino, fighting the desert could resume his little game of projecting a big storm. However, Temari had another idea. She folded her partially weapon that offered a great wind resistance, striking his enemy of all forces. The range of steel hit the telepath in the small of the back, while generating a small tornado that hurled Ino several meters high.

When it fell, the heiress of the clan Yamanaka was received by Temari, or rather the steel folded his weapon.

Yamanaka Ino slammed into the range in the neck. A sickening crunch was clearly audible, fade making everyone who attended the scene.

Cut by pain, eyes wide and mouth open in a silent scream, Ino passed limply to the ground.

Still, the last thing she saw before was faint disgust grin that cracked the tanned face of Temari.

\- A ninja is only a weapon in his village, whispered the winner. A broken arm is good for rubbish.

Instantly, the examiners declared winner Temari, evacuating the other blond unconscious on a stretcher.

Except Kiba and Neji, the next to have to face, the other Konoha fighters hurried to the infirmary. Certainly, one could call this departure insulting, as the two duelists were so ignored by their fellow countrymen, but the health of their comrade was enough concern to apologize.

Next to the treatment room, everyone waited nervously. Sakura even more hiding his anxiety. Ino, her best friend, the one that helped her gain confidence in her was now in intensive care. Sakura knew that being a ninja was risky, since any mission could end in death, but if it had accepted the possibility of his, that was not the case with that of another person. She could not bear the thought of losing her best friend.

Five minutes later, Kiba was also admitted to the infirmary. Neji had not been dead hand and arrogant dog breeder had about half the roughly heavily damaged bones. Friend, the great rival of Sakura since childhood, came eight minutes later. She held his head in his hands, moaning without answering questions addressed to him, since his eardrums had burst under the pressure of sound waves Kinuta Dosu.

Tenten was called. Reluctant to let others, she went to the battle field. She forced herself to concentrate, refusing to think of the many wounded. She had to give everything, to do the best she could.

While the kunoichi faced multiple weapons specialist genjutsus to the village of her, the doctor left the room. Faced with all the worried faces that were hanging on his lips, he sighed, preparing to have to do what he hated most in his profession. Worse than face the death of a patient, it was sometimes the bad news to relatives.

\- Kiba Inuzuka lucky, he said, trying to remain impassive. Within a month, his fractures are all healed. Soroi Ami is neat and in a few days, his eardrums work again. Regarding Ino Yamanaka, I am much less optimistic. His spine was broken and unfortunately it will be paralyzed for life. She will have to give up his career kunoichi. Barring a miracle, it will never walk again.

The new brutal fell unceremoniously. Despite all he could do, despite what he had been taught, the doctor was not a god. Heal a body was more difficult than repairing a machine or reforge a broken blade.

Past amazement, it was anger that won comrades Ino. Their thoughts came together. They had only one looking forward, one can cross Temari during the final and make him pay for his act. The most violent were seriously considering amputating a limb, but to let him live. A broken life, a half-existence, would be much more painful than a quick death.

Shortly after this brutal announcement, Tenten returned, tired but smiling. She had won, though the fight had been difficult and that his opponent was very vicious in his attacks.

Reluctantly, Sakura and his teammates left the local or Ino was still unconscious, returning attend the next duel that oppose their comrade with pink hair, facing the mysterious woman Amegakure.

His enemy, named Homei Tadaka had a few more years. His face was impassive, his amber eyes peered Sakura with total disinterest. Her black hair was tied with a white rose and the only visible fancy on his face was the silver piercing under his lower lip.

Sakura gulped when his enemy was still staring so emphatically. The Soul kunoichi seemed twenties, indicating that she had spent a lot of time training and the Genin exam would probably a formality for her.

When the examiner gave the signal, the woman reached out and threw a volley of shurikens swirling. Sakura dodged by jumping on the side, linking the signs of one hand.

The rose created a clone of mud and rushed at the woman wearing a loose blue cape. Sakura wanted to end as soon as possible, but the enemy was full of resources.

\- No. shikigami May murmured the fighting, surrounding themselves with sheets of paper filled her sleeves, forming butterflies.

The cloud flew into the air, threatening, but she did not look to attack at this time.

Sakura and her clone struck suddenly, but the warrior knew dodge and taijutsu was fully developed, making it able to withstand face two fighters. Tadaka was flexible and agile, his hands were covered with metal gloves, with the exception of the right middle finger, with a beautiful silver ring.

The kunoichi whose banner was decorated with four lines symbolizing the rain, was lively. She created a lance paper and used it as a crutch, time to rotate on itself and hit one of his enemies in the trachea.

The neck of the mud clone exploded in shock, reducing the replica vessel status, and Sakura narrowly dodged the spear that grazed the right sleeve of his shirt.

Recessed, cherry blossom spat a flight of stone beads, strafing the woman slipped away, flying away, while the butterfly cloud plunged toward Sakura.

Surrounded, the Konoha Genin tried to carve these paper insects, but unfortunately moths landed on it.

As soon as they landed, they resumed their appearance leaves, on which a seal was painted. Sakura had no doubt about the true nature of this carefully prepared trap. She did not say a word, when the explosive notes gagged.

\- You are defeated, whispered Tadaka with a perfectly neutral tone. I'll let you talk to that you abandon. If you utter something, I make you explode.

Without a word, she gestured and sheet sealing the lips of Sakura flew. The kunoichi hastily conceded defeat and lost immediately.

Sakura could not repress a sigh of relief when Homei Tadaka retired nimbly explosive notes, which were still stuck on his throat and joints.

\- Do not show your emotions, 'said the woman Amegakure they betray you. In this world, treason is death.

On this advice, she walked away, turning to the other Ame genin. The two men bowed slightly before following. The boys looked a little younger than her and they seemed deeply respect it. For the most informed observers, the three candidates probably formed a blended team, probably due to the loss in the civil war that has torn this country.

The last preliminary match was really exciting announced. He would oppose two heirs to the clan, two ninjas belonging to the elite of the village genins.

On one hand, it was Uchiha Sasuke, the survivor Sharingan. Opposite stood Hinata Hyuga, grafted to the Byakugan. Both were fighters with many personal problems, with severe psychological problems and they did not attempt to give up.

The sociopath faced the manic. The two looked at each other, similar but different. Hinata had changed with this daunting held. Its clean clothes consisted of trousers and a tunic with armor kits, like his cuffs, his knee and his breastplate. Not an inch of his flesh was visible, as if she refused to be in contact with the world around him and assaulted. The tight hood of his high hugged his skull, while his mask hid his face. The top of the mask was covered with a thin veil of dark silk, which gave the illusion that his hair was still visible. The porcelain was finely carved and painted, representing a female face, marked with colorful eyelashes and lips black. The hollow orbits disclosed his eyes similar to pearls, which then took a small iridescent hue, meaning that it had activated his Byakugan.

Sasuke always wore the same outfit, wearing a loose, comfortable pants, convenient for battle, matching his blue shirt adorned with the range symbolizing his clan. He activated his eye power, ready to do battle with the girl.

However, its first charge was a failure, since Hinata was soft and slinky outfit kept him very agile, while countering with graceful gestures and dry. His past experiences had taught him to save his energy to hit the weak points as quickly as possible, not tiring and saves time.

Sasuke went quickly that he had no chance melee, since he had to be cut into the cheek by a kunai and a kick had bruised her kneecap. Hinata knocked the aim of neutralizing the painful and as long as possible.

Brown walked away, instinctively dodging a volley of shurikens. In turn, he threw a cloud of projectiles, trying to target the kunoichi who ran zigzag to get close to his opponent and use his katas against him.

Sasuke was aware of the danger. He wanted to keep a safe distance to be out of reach, while remaining close enough to launch its inherited from his prestigious family techniques. When she was only three meters, he struck.

\- Katon! Sasuke yelled ending his seals, Gôkakyu no jutsu!

A flood of yellow flames burst from his mouth, forming a cone he led a movement of the head, trying to trap his opponent.

Hinata narrowly dodged by jumping on the left. At the same time, she threw her long loose coat, gaining agility. Although she appreciated this clothing that helped him to conceal more, she did not want to be disabled. Finish by human torch was not on his list of targets.

\- Suiton, Koko no jutsu, she whispered, dropping a strange black rain on the ground.

Drops of dark water crashed violently, drenching the earth beaten by saturating the covering field of extremely slippery oily substance.

Now that the ground had turned into a dark mud, the two shinobi not moving longer with extreme caution. If one of them slipped, it was over for him. The time he gets up, a shuriken would have already reached. However, they exchanged a few shots, until Hinata decides to end.

The rain had created it out of his hands was saturated with oil and saltpeter, to support combustion, even in contact with water.

The masked Brown drew a kunai with a explosive note. The projectile was Sasuke's feet, but Brown had the reflex to jump in the air to dodge. Unfortunately, the weapon explodes, setting fire to oil that covered the ground.

The blaze spread instantly, covering the entire field. Hinata began to shelter from the blaze by locking themselves inside a thick aqueous sphere, but Sasuke had not foreseen this. It fell amid the glowing hell, which condemned the grill.

With a final reflex, he grabbed a rope at the end of which was tied a Kunai, forming a makeshift grappling hook. The weapon ficha in the ceiling, allowing the Uchiha to stay out of reach, but Hinata did not intend to let him get away.

Since aquatic shelter, she prepared her water needles, for the Uchiha swinging like a monkey.

Hinata cut the rope, but Sasuke managed to hang in extremis to the fence surrounding the stands, preventing it from falling to the heart of the fire ignited by the kunoichi to cold and merciless eyes.

\- Uchiha Sasuke left the field, the referee then declared that had fallen out of the arena. Hinata Hyuga is qualified.

The brown face concealed then canceled his jutsu, leaving his bunker converted prison and retired by repelling water on its way. Faced with very different looks addressed to him, wavering between fear and admiration, she withdrew the land she left burning.

With the same behavior unceremonious Anko-sensei, she left the scene, satisfied with his victory and leaving others to fend for clean up after her.

Descendant of the barrier, Sasuke did not say a word. Pushing a violent gesture those who wanted to help him, he clenched his fists. His eyes glowed crimson with hatred, his sharingan had never seemed so bright for those around him.

Ultimately, despite all his efforts, he was beaten by the kunoichi from a lower clan. Above all, he was enraged to see that Naruto had triumphed so easily, thanks to luck, but mostly with the help of the powers he had learned to control with his clan.

Every second that went by, his hatred grew more. Sasuke thought back to his prodigy brother who always managed everything before everyone else his age. How could he even hope this defeat Itachi if he continued not to receive the best possible training?

Brown to be agonizing then returned home, in this big empty complex that served as his residence and whose silent immensity not given as a glorious sense of power, an icy loneliness.

Once in his room, the only place that was not overrun with this unpleasant aura of death and blood, Sasuke frowned. Kakashi-sensei kept ranting on teamwork, but it did not help to advance at their own pace. He who was training to become ever more powerful, saw his efforts always be constrained by the need to adapt to the general level. In the end, he still had to wrestle his team.

Itachi did not need a team to commit his atrocities, nor Orochimaru had needed friends or even classmates, to develop its jutsus.

The conclusion was clear, even light, to brown.

He did not need all those stupid ties, nor even of those links he hoped to decide if it would bring him any ounce of power.

Only the power had in this world, nothing else. In this reality, that populated the corpses of his clan, the weak must bow. They are only suspended corpses, thank you for the good will of the powerful.

He was to join Orochimaru, it was the only solution. The sannin had developed hundreds of technical and was further than anyone else in certain areas. The cowards Konoha refused to study these achievements, hiding their weakness by hiding behind the false excuse that such acts were contrary to nature.

What mattered nature? If he had enough power to bend to his will, and he would. He had to master that knew the man who had scored.

Though, thought the brown with more lucidity, upon reflection, to join this being greedy, wanting the Sharingan was a gamble. Orochimaru was much stronger and it was not animated by benevolent intentions towards her. If he died without being able to kill Itachi, all these efforts would have been for nothing. There was certainly an alternative.

Sasuke thought back to the technical extraordinary employed by his comrade. Gensokyo flee and seek to harness the power of danmaku Naruto had learned, it was much more interesting. In addition, explore another world, far from the ANBU and deserters hunters, it would surely be safer and even more exciting.

Although his plan was drafted in part, Sasuke knew he could not carry it out now.

With exams, there were too many guards and vigilance was extreme, especially with the return of Orochimaru. Should carefully plan the shot, ensure that the way would be free, or something to do diversion.

Meanwhile, it would continue to act as usual.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs updates Masashi Kishimoto. Touhou Project belongs updating Zune.

* * *

 **Chapter 21: Formidable coach**

The final selection of chûnins exams was a highly anticipated event, since the residents of the village were invited to attend, as well as dignitaries from the most distant countries.

The lucky finalists had a month to train in order to give the best of themselves, indispensable condition if we wanted to get the Chunin rank. The benefit would be offered had also better be quality to show its adaptability to different situations, but also to offer a quality show to attract potential customers who would use the shinobi of Konoha and no elsewhere. The prestige and power were intimately linked to wealth, it was a fact that no hiding.

Tenten really hoped to be promoted, as this recognition of his merits would be a source of pride, but is primarily a sweet revenge on life. He had to admit that the brunette had never been very talkative when it came to mention his private life and his comrades had never insisted on it. Neji and Lee were well aware that the subject of the parents was very sensitive, especially when one was private. Tenten hated being trafficked as if it were a fragile little thing to complain and did everything to avoid being regarded with pity. Moreover, she did not really want to shout from the rooftops that his father had died when she was young.

The teenager had first decided to become a kunoichi for financial reasons. Although she had grown up with tales of heroes and warrior princesses, she had not chosen to act for glory, nor sense of honor. Being a kunoichi was a profession that would serve him to earn quick money to help his mother to live. When she was enrolled in the Academy, Tenten saw his art as a source of income, nothing more. If she had chosen to stay in Konoha and not to become a mercenary, it was because she knew she would benefit from some protection to her village, but mostly because it was well aware of the fate of traitors. Tenten had always wanted to help her mother and betray Konoha meant not only death but also dishonor to his family, besides she did not crush the heart of his mother and impose the idea of a premature death.

It was during his schooling at the Academy she had found another reason to consolidate in this vocation.

One of the few memories she had of her sire, besides this big beard and the voice of thunder that seemed to remove any threat, was a small knife he had given her and she kept with her as a portfolio happiness. The bauble was precious in the eyes of the girl, who had always been appreciative of the work in the forges. She found a certain beauty to the metals, their color change, when steel was blushing, before being heated to white and end saw the deep blue for a few seconds. His fascination with the transformation of matter, when someone modeled steel to do what he wanted, had been growing year by year.

Of all the objects made by craftsmen, there was nothing he liked more than weapons. These works of art were brilliant and deadly both beautiful and macabre. This combination of the sublime and fatal was attractive, making her shudder every time she approached a sharp blade.

Tenten remembered perfectly ambition she had chosen, one that guided her and gave meaning to his existence. She lived only to learn to master the more possible types of weapons, aspiring to become master in the handling of each of them. Not content to specialize in one type of weapon, she wanted to surpass the great legendary masters, regardless of the weapon used.

Tenten's current presence in the home of Clan Yakumo was related to the desire to improve in handling the blades of all types. It was a rare privilege, since the matriarch normally do not give audience to the people under his rank, but the insistence of Naruto asked this exceptional favor, had aroused the curiosity of the youkai.

Palace mayohiga was much more luxurious than the complex Yakumo granted to the inside walls of Konoha. The bright living room with warm wood paneling was the place in which Yukari liked to chat with close friends for hours away from the formal throne room where she welcomed the distinguished guests.

At present, Yukari-sama enjoyed an excellent tea in the company of a beautiful woman with light hair, the pale shade of color reminded those of the young Haruno. The two women had talked together, plotting around a blue porcelain service, before finally entering Tenten.

The kunoichi wearing two macaroons and comfortable wearing her skimpy outfits bowed respectfully to the two women, leaving his forehead touching the mahogany parquet, waiting for the two noble not speak to him.

\- So simpered Yuyuko with a calm tone, while satisfying politeness which was showing the kunoichi, it is you who aspire to master all the techniques katana?

\- In part, Hime-sama, politely replied the warrior in white tunic. I want to master the most possible weapons, to become versatile and able to defeat any fencing master.

\- This is a very long and extremely difficult task awaits you, then whispered Yuyuko waving her fan. Not only you should compel you to the rigorous discipline that follows a great master, but you'll have to apply for several weapons, knowing that the slightest mistake can put an end to all these efforts. One hesitation, one misstep and all your work will be for nothing. I hope you're aware that your dream will require an exhausting workout.

Tenten knew it perfectly. Every day she spent several hours to improve his skills, denying any mistakes and repeating the exercises a hundred times not to let the chance to interfere in his movements. Tenten knew as she touched the target, all was well. If she had the misfortune to miss once, there would be a chance to save, since the opposite could then kill her. She knew that every failure could cost him his life and Tenten was not the kind of person to some uncertainty in his life.

\- I am fully aware, she said. However, I would not give up. I am ready to make even more efforts, she added quietly. I will succeed, I made a promise and I will not give up.

\- This is a good point here, smiled Yuyuko. You deserve to be determined. I'm looking forward to develop your skills in the hands of Youmu. My garden, which is also my bodyguard, is a perfectionist, and if your will is not iron, it will break you. Its degree of tolerance for pranks is about zero percent. I will not lie to you, girl. If you accept the training, you will no doubt better fencer, but in return, you will really suffer morally and physically. Be well aware of what awaits you. Do you always benefit from the lessons of Youmu-san?

Tenten could not refuse. After all this way after all these efforts, it would give up and give in to the easy way out, something she had never done in his life.

\- I do not intend to give up, the kunoichi replied through gritted teeth. I made a promise.

Yuyuko laughs coyly, sliding a hand with long nails before her luscious lips, slightly before sipping his tea.

\- I see that it resembles the young Naruto, she whispered, turning to Yukari. Are you sure they are not siblings?

\- Also can be tempting the idea of having more workers and dedicated members among us, Yukari smirked, Naruto has no biological siblings.

Yukari had learned of the Sandaime Hokage that the blond was not even an hour, when his parents died. Tenten was not his sister and although Yuyuko well knew, since Yukari informed her she was much amused to see the expression that was born on the face of Tenten, torn between embarrassment and a sort of indignation .

\- Tenten-chan, the princess smiled, it is time that I present to you your new sensei. Follow me, I pray thee.

Yuyuko thanked her friend for tea, before taking leave. Yukari graciously opened a portal to enable its prestigious invited to return home.

The kunoichi also saluted the mistress of mayohiga before disappearing after Yuyuko. When it crosses the gate, Tenten was in front of a magical show, perfectly unreal. She was on a stone slab overlooking a breathtaking panorama, since it was on top of a huge stone staircase visibly making several thousands of steps which sank to a dark and unfathomable space.

The show is offering the girl was spooky. As darkness unfurled under her feet, the skies were bright, revealing thousands of stars twinkling in the distance of spotted ink sheet of low clouds. This show was like a beautiful night, but the horizon was stained pink clouds, topped with orange. It was as if rubbed dawn at night, harmonious and perfectly painted picture, to show the power of light.

Tenten turned this vision of an afterlife she did not imagine so beautiful, according Yuyuko whose eyes did not seem to tire of these visions.

The kunoichi walked toward the soft morning light, around which stretched vast pastoral fields, lined with rhododendrons that separated isolated cherry trees planted in the eye, the petals fluttered gaily in the air. The black roofs of a castle stood on the horizon, using only reference in this idyllic environment.

Yet despite the enchanting beauty of the place, which puzzled the more the girl, it was the lack of sound. Except for the light breath of the wind rustling in the branches, no other sound was audible. There was not a bird chirping, not least hubbub of a crowd, not the least cry of a seller, not the least clashing between two metal arms. Here, all was peace and silence.

\- Where are we ? she asked curiously.

\- You're in my area Hakugyokurô calmly replied the princess kimono azure, closed a large dark obi. This is an extremely rare honor for a living. Normally, I offer two choices to mortals visitors who venture into these places: stay here and die, or die and stay here. From the moment you enter or here, your fate is sealed permanently and soul reside here after death.

The expression bewildered that appeared on the face of Tenten smile made the princess.

\- Look on the bright side, whispered Yuyuko with a jovial air, at least you will already accustomed to our paradise. Besides, you will not even have to pass the terrible judge Shikieiki Yamaxanadu. You will escape and to hell and all its suffering.

\- But Tenten stuttered terrified, I ...

Yuyuko interrupted, pushing a crystal clear laugh, knowing what was going to tell his guest.

\- You thought still not a kunoichi like you, a killer with blood on their hands, could hope to escape the flames of Jigoku? You are naive if that's the case.

The warrior, usually so strong and so sure of herself, pale and lost all composure. Suddenly, all her fears about the afterlife found themselves suddenly brought back to the forefront. She not only had a glimpse of what awaited him when his days passed, but in addition, she realized that she had escaped a terrible fate. All this time, she had hoped to enjoy a pleasant eternal rest, while his soul was already cursed since the day she had drawn blood. The idea that she had just escaped from an eternity in hellfire, a fate which was however already booked him for years, made her sick.

Still pale because of this revelation, Tenten tried to look away away from the shiny body and almost translucent Yuyuko. A saving distraction came distract her, taking the form of a blue sphere that swirled around her insistently.

Curious, fencer gently stroked the orb with the tips of his fingers. She hastily withdrew when the glow waved and shuddered away whirling.

\- It is not polite to stroke people in public, especially if they are not willing, then Yuyuko said, hiding a smile.

\- The ... people? Tenten stuttered, which pins had little more sense in this surreal place.

\- This is a soul, explained the princess, a deceased person who has taken this aspect to be more at ease. Fondling a soul is the equivalent of a hot night, so if you really have needs of a nature to satisfy demand so agree before sexually assaulting all passersby. This man was pleasantly surprised, but all the dead are not as tolerant.

Tenten turned scarlet, assimilating multiple overtones and consequences of his actions. She hastily drew up his hands in his pockets, preferring not to touch anything.

During what seemed like an hour, although the sun still could not confirm this impression, Tenten calmly followed Yuyuko floating peacefully above the grassy ground. When they approached the house, Tenten realized that the court was occupied by a young woman wearing a short emerald dress with two katanas hooked to the belt. With the approach of the princess, the girl of short stature turned stiffly, exposing his hard face, surrounded by impeccably cut gray hair and held by a jet-black headband.

\- Welcome, Hime-sama, she greeted him with a fanatical devotion. I hope your trip was smooth.

A second or maid saw Tenten cross the threshold of the castle, his eyebrows furrowed for money slightly and his body adopted a defensive posture, ready to fight.

\- Who are you ? she asked with the same voice, through which shone a little hardness as she unsheathed their swords. What are your intentions towards Yuyuko-sama?

\- Do not be so aggressive, Youmu-chan muttered the princess of her honeyed voice. Tenten is our guest.

\- I apologize for my mistake, Yuyuko-sama, Tenten-san replied the young surrounded by a strange translucent soul bowing. My priority is to ensure the safety of our princess and respond to their needs.

In contrast to the jovial and sometimes slight Yuyuko, her babysitter was cold and distant. Youmu remained hopelessly professional, even with his mistress. More rigid than the Princess Warrior was adamant and continued to observe carefully Tenten. Any word moved, any lack of respect or any attack would result in the second by a good fifty centimeters of steel in the flesh of the impertinent.

\- Youmu-chan, the princess smiled, I present Tenten, a kunoichi of Konohagakure no sato. Tenten, this is my garden and bodyguard, the person I trust with my life - or more accurately my death - without hesitation. I sometimes forget that my real body is buried under the roots of a cherry tree.

\- I am honored by this mark of confidence, Yuyuko-sama replied the guard with a robotic tone.

Youmu greatly enjoyed his princess, but she was still evidence of this chilling composure in public, wishing to show impeccable facade, devoid of unwelcome feelings. Raised in the tough, Spartan knew just what she had and she had always been accustomed to such a high level of demand, she forced herself to an iron discipline, requiring for itself nothing less than perfection.

\- Youmu-san, calmly called the princess, abandoning the familiar suffix to show that she had something very serious to say.

The warrior with slightly tinted white hair silver then bowed on one knee, waiting for orders.

\- Tenten appreciate arms, went spectral sovereign. It would take many lessons fencing and handling of katana. I want you to fight the shapes of the best you can. You've got twenty-eight days before she has to leave, but I know I can expect the best from you. This is now your top priority, you have complete freedom of action. I just wish she won her future confrontation, I would be disappointed if she failed.

Youmu remained calm, but a shiver ran down his spine. This man was a duel in less than a month and if it loses, the princess would be displeased. If this killer failed, Youmu would not have succeeded a mission entrusted by Yuyuko-sama. It would be a terrible failure, an unforgivable mistake. His last defeat against Hakurei Reimu had already disturbed, then a new defeat would be inexcusably negligent. Youmu could not afford to disappoint the top.

\- I'd like you want, Yuyuko-sama. I would form your invited me as you have requested.

\- Wonderful, smiled the princess flying. I'll be back this evening for dinner. In the meantime, have fun both.

While most walked away, perky, both swordsman stared for a few moments before Youmu speaks.

\- We will start training immediately. Follow me, she ordered her sharply.

The lack of response in the next second, made her draw his katana. With extreme vivacity, the gardener of Hakugyokurô placed his blade near the carotid artery of the kunoichi.

\- If I ask you a question, Explicita Youmu separating each word, you immediately answer it. If I give you an order, you will carry it without thinking. Is that clear?

\- Yes, Youmu-sensei, said nerve kunoichi.

\- Well, the guardian hissed, sheathing his weapon, before driving the young kunoichi to the dojo. Inside, everything was perfectly tidy and cleaned with a maniacal care. The scene looked like any dojo, the walls were covered with hundreds of blades, sticks and various weapons. There was nothing fancy that can remember that we are now was in the area of the dead.

On seeing the training ground Youmu, Tenten had stars in their eyes. She felt her heart leap with joy at the thought of finally fallen on a person sharing the same passion she.

\- Before starting the training, said the gardener barely larger than Tenten, I need to see exactly what you are worth. Warning!

The kunoichi had not his swords with her. Unlike the samurai with snowy hair, Tenten preferred to keep the element of surprise. With a gesture, the kunoichi grabbed his parchment, but she did not have time to open the scroll, that Youmu felling the flat of his weapon at hand the warrior with brown hair. Unlike Tenten, Youmu never let down his guard and still had his hand on swords.

Tenten hissed, disdaining the unpleasant feeling that radiated from his right hand, before drawing two kunais. Ready to respond, the kunoichi analyzed its environment in an instant, identifying weapons on display.

The ninja threw his first Kunai instantly countered by Youmu who employed it for the flat of one of his katanas, before pulling back by chaining two somersaults.

Tenten continued his figures, launching its second Kunai between two movements, to slow the course of the planter.

Youmu dodged the Kunai with not driven, taking race is accelerating to catch the second half of lost and prevent the kunoichi to capture the beautiful exposed nodachi.

In a second, caught Youmu Tenten who nevertheless slid his chakra in his legs to gain speed and reflexes. Without hesitation, pushed the kunoichi Youmu a simple kick, rejecting the ground. Two seconds later, Tenten was neutralized, a blade to his throat.

The tapered edge was so close to his body, the warrior hesitated to swallow, for fear of cutting into the skin. She had never been beaten so quickly, no one had such reflexes and the level difference was all the more glaring.

\- Never be disarmed professed semi-human, the other core half freely floated around her. Let's see what you can do with a katana, she said, although if I was your enemy, you would never have had the chance to show me your talent.

Tenten obeyed, drawing his favorite weapon, the cutting edge was decorated with a black border forming flowers.

Calmly, she pointed the gun at Youmu, which left her enemy the honor the first time.

Tenten was fast and accurate, with extremely effective blows. His attacks and parades were faultless, targeting the joints and vital points to neutralize his opponents. Tactically, his style combined heterogeneous elements, not always evident to guess before it's too late. The strikes were clean and crisp, Youmu should recognize it and only pure speed allowed to differentiate the two combatants. Like all shinobi, Tenten had reflexes enhanced by a perfect control of chakra that it injected into his muscles, producing small shocks substantially improving its velocity.

Unfortunately Youmu had been a very long drive. She felt instinctively to or had the next shot, his eyes constantly analyzed joint movements of his opponent and she calculated tirelessly next gestures, allowing him to see come the next shot. And thanks to his spiritual nature that allowed him to overcome some genes, Youmu had reflexes that does not calculate in seconds, but in hundredths of seconds.

After a few seconds of analysis, Youmu decided she had seen enough. Having made the decision to stop the fight, she finally went on the offensive. At the first parade, Tenten Youmu freed the blade enjoying a tiny defect visible in the wrist angle of the kunoichi.

Tenten saw with amazement the blur movement of the samurai who ruthlessly countered his defense and placed his blade near the carotid.

Fencer gulped as she had never been quickly defeated.

\- Okay, diagnosed the half-human, half-ghost, at least for a mortal. However, we have much work ahead of us. Your movements are slow and your evasions have flaws. First we will start slowly, with a little warm-up. I warn you in advance that if you get hurt, I cared not you. With me, you will harden you more than ever. You're going to hate me even, but unless you be the point of death, I would be intractable. It's understood ?

\- Yes, Youmu-sensei replied the kunoichi.

\- Perfect, cut her coach. Now you will start with field tours at a run without getting hit.

Tenten had no time to ask what she meant by "without getting hit," the woman with silver hair whipped out one of her spell cards. To have seen Naruto fight in danmaku, Tenten felt a cold sweat curtain running down his forehead. Without missing a beat, she began to run.

\- Ghost Sword, murmura la gardienne. Fasting of the Young Gaki !

Youmu projected a slight burst of small rounded arrows towards Tenten. To start gently, she hurled a volley of arrows that do not pierce the flesh, but that would leave still a nice bruise on the tanned skin of the kunoichi.

Tenten knew Youmu ran behind her, she heard the footsteps of the samurai who was chasing the and unsheathed his cards, prompting him to hurry more and more. Despite its good intentions and endurance, Tenten could not look permanently behind it. Some projectiles and touched the Youmu kept telling him to use all his senses and his instinct to feel the attacks before it was hit.

The teenager continued his course, counting even the towers. While his mind was concentrated on using his reflexes, so as not to be further hurt. After long minutes and a hundred rounds of the dojo, Youmu ended what it called warm.

Tenten however, was shaped. She had just started to sweat, his heart rate was not alarming and her breathing was not much higher than at rest. He had said that when it was Gay-Sensei as a teacher, it was not unusual that five hundred rounds of the village on the hands and hundred pumps in ten seconds are qualified overheating.

\- You're enduring, congratulated Youmu before catching a cold tone. Now it's time to get serious.

Tenten gulped, thinking that things were worse.

Training continued, harsh and unforgiving. When the first week of exercises ended, Tenten trudged miserably on a futon, bandaging his wounds briefly with bandages soaked with salt water. The throbbing pain of his aching muscles added to burns its oozing sores, but these sufferings did not stop for much the samurai.

The only time Tenten made the mistake of complaining of the twelve hours of training a day reopened his wounds, she was entitled to a marathon in ice water, during which she had to use his sword to counter orbs energy than current Youmu shot him around.

Youmu sensei was an absolutely ruthless, which considered only the pain possible to learn not to repeat twice the same mistake. The short nights of kunoichi were initially hampered by persistent burning sensation caused by salt, but exhaustion had finally got the better of these difficulties.

Tenten improved, but his muscles were painful as they never had been. When not entailed, she ate simple meals and rested, nothing else. The few times Youmu or leaving the dojo, in order to fulfill its basic duties as well as tasks requested by his superior, were divine moments of respite for the kunoichi who could not help but wonder why she had agreed deuce with Naruto.

To be honest, Tenten did not regret that choice. True, she had never been pushed so long in a corner, she had never imagined such harassment which plunged her into an almost permanent daze, but she knew when she had finished, his skills would unmatched.

The last day finally arrived, synonymous with deliverance, but also to start. Tenten seemed relieved to be finally free of the tutelage of Youmu, but she was still a regret at the idea of starting from this majestic place in which she had learned so much.

The kunoichi calmly left the heavenly garden, politely saluting the princess and bowing respectfully before even that which was his sensei this month.

\- Spot not to die too fast, said the planter with short hair as a final command. I would be disappointed if that was the case.

\- If I die, Tenten smiled, you can always punish me yourself and correct my faults.

The gardener allowed himself a slight smile, purely exceptional basis, before resuming her eternal cold air.

\- Do not be so impertinent, my young disciple, then declared Youmu stroking the hilt of his katana. You could regret those words faster than you think.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Ultimate tests**

Despite its shabby facade and its small size, the Ichiraku Ramen restaurant was known for his excellent recipes. All kinds of aromas mingled in the kitchen of the shop while the food chained themselves to face the commands required by many clients who asked for takeaway to eat in the stands of the battleground.

Konoha hosted the final exams Chûnin, an event that only happened every five years and which drained many tourists and dignitaries from around the world. Teuchi and daughter, Ayame, were not the only ones to rub their hands.

In the Academy, combat grounds were carefully secured and surrounded by armed shinobi, who were preparing to host the final duels. Around the bleachers crushed by the sun, a huge shady gallery hosted the greatest leaders of the continent's states.

In the center, on his throne like a seat, the daimyo of the country's fire Kokei Shijimi, was in conversation with his counterpart in the wind country, as well as water. The heads of state exchanged on political and economic topics, waiting for the trials begin. On the side, the Sandaime Hokage exchanged a few words with the insipid Yondaime Kazekage, formally welcomed the presence of his daughter at this level of the competition.

Man face hidden behind the fabric of his hat was a simple nod of the head, remaining perfectly quiet, despite the urge to pounce on the man leading this condescending village. Soon, he would finally have his revenge and Konoha would be relegated to fifth place in the ranking of the most powerful nations, it could wait a few minutes.

Beside them, Yukari fanned calmly, watching the various dignitaries and taking note of the relationship between the pins which moved on the chessboard. The youkai of Gensokyo however, was not the only representative of this magical world, since it was in the company of the great hakurei priestess. The young Reimu remained calm, dressed in his immaculate shirt topped by his eternal scarlet kimono. She also wore her long white sleeves, which still made the most recognizable than his bow in her short hair jet black. The priestess seemed bored, however, using his hand to conceal frequent yawning, not even hiding the fact she was expecting.

Yet, despite the odds, she could not help shivering. His instinct, honed by years of fighting, screaming at him that something was about to happen again, but she rejected this impression, considering it was caused by the uncomfortable presence of the goddess Kanako Yasaka. The goddess in question remained in the background, content to empty a cup whose contents black emanate left a bitter flavor.

Reimu dismissed her fears, hoping that nothing would disturb the examinations. Anyway, she had decided that if something were to happen, it was not in Gensokyo and failed to address this problem. To be honest, it does not intend to set a new incident soon, especially not that of it two weeks ago. She had to face many youkai and other magic items, including its furniture and cookware, brought to life because of the magic mallet carried by Shinmyoumaru Sukuna.

The legendary shrine maiden Hakurei hoped this day would be placed under the sign of relaxation and after exams, it had a good practice rarely savored activity to his liking, relaxation.

The doors of the arena opened at last, while the lucky finalists paraded before the public, before losing to the distinguished guests. Only fourteen people were eligible for graduation coveted, but the victory was however not a guarantee of triumph. This would be especially thinking, talent and strategy that would be crucial for motivating the selection of judges.

The first bout drawn opposed Temari Shikamaru. The many shinobi of Konoha present in the stands stood up, shouting obscenities towards the blonde and shouted their desire to avenge their wounded comrade. Assuming the whistles and boos were not sufficient for the Desert Rose understands that she was hated, death threats were very explicit.

Brown slacker sighed as he tightened the elastic holding her hairstyle similar to a pineapple. The blonde had before him his eternal smirk, but he always had an ulterior motive.

His brain was perfectly recorded the fight with Temari Ino opposite. He remembered perfectly the expression of pure pain that ravaged the face of his teammate when his features were distorted by the intense burning that had covered his nerves, while silent tears rolled slowly down her pale cheeks. The spectacle of this broken body in half, condemning Ino never again be able to walk, had traumatized. Even now, he could not help but to see this expression when he thought of his friend.

If it had been her teammate support, he knows he could find a way to comfort her slowly, accompanying and being present for her, but he had to deal with the pain of Yamanaka Inoichi, the father of his friend and incidentally the best friend of her own father.

Shikamaru knew that even if revenge was bad counselor, he carried on his shoulders the anger and desire for revenge carried by his comrade, his family and even part of the village.

As soon as the referee gave the signal to start, he prepared his famous jutsu, signing his clan. Shikamaru did not listen to the provocation launched by the blonde since profited to send his shadow unfurled slowly, finally reaching the dark carried by the weapon of pretentious facing him.

After making the connection, it was very easy for him to take control. Slowly, making sure his victim mimicked his gestures, he délesta the blonde with duvets four of his range and his kunai pouch.

\- Now, he said with a dark look, you're gonna pay for what you did to my teammate.

So Shikamaru did what nobody expected from a man so little focused on the enjoyment of power and its benefits. Tactfully, he grabbed the zipper on the jersey of the kunoichi Suna, quickly opening her top to reveal her bra that hid her budding breasts.

The brown had the advantage of not having breasts also developed, which allowed him to make small gestures a few centimeters from his chest, but imposed on Temari caressing his chest and twisting the nipples between her nails . Temari resisted, but after subtle gestures, she groaned, giving in public, exactly as would a prostitute.

Never the daughter of Kazekage had been humiliated, especially not before the whole world. Around her, laughter was fatty and insults abounded, including from the official gallery. The Lord thundered from Suna, clenching his fists, while his daughter swaying and removed her skirt. Before all, its predecessor was masturbating violently and moaning like a miserable bitch masochist enjoys being paraded and humiliated.

Between gasps, Temari tried to scream that it was abandoning, but Shikamaru had planned the coup. At the first attempt, he had played puppeteer and made him take an explosive tag, forcing the kunoichi to apply it to his mouth to gag and prevent forfeit.

For Temari, this was not only long minutes of humiliation, but also frustration. Shikamaru continued to play to bring his victim to the brink of orgasm before any interrupt and let panting, the exposed clitoris. Then he took the opportunity to make him suggestive postures, especially when he made a small gesture of the foot, taking advantage of the smaller size of the blonde for the unbalance and to land. By coordinating its movements, he managed to crawl to the nose in the ground, exposing his rear end toward the heavens.

Finally, after several minutes of an indecent show or kunoichi was not dressed as his boots, the referee interceded for Temari and Shikamaru forced to stop his wicked play. Brown released the blonde who hastened to give up any fight and run away as far as possible from the place of his ordeal. To tears, Temari gathered her clothes were lying pell-mell in the dust and ran into the locker room, always accompanied by these cruel and endless laughter, pushed by the crowd who continued to gloat and comment on the show that she had give involuntarily.

While a ecstatic Jiraiya inwardly congratulating Shikamaru, the blonde with the bruised ego was preparing for the future. Only, not wanting to see anyone dressed Temari again, wiping her cheeks on which floods of tears drew traces through the dust that stained her face. In little time, this cursed village would be in ruins. All these morons could have fun this humiliation, but before long, they do not laugh at all. This will be his turn to laugh at them by slaughtering their families and Nara would pay for this affront.

On the ground, the duels are chained. The next confrontation opposed the talented fighter of Amegakure to Tenten, under the interested eyes of Kanako. The goddess leaned slightly, as if to see duel. She slightly narrowed his maroon eyes, while the tip of his tongue slipped between her lips surreptitiously.

What game are you playing so Konan? she thought by questioning the presence of the Akatsuki member in the Chunin exams. What are you looking for here ? What are you up?

While she wondered, thinking that his information network was failing, Yukari hid his emotions behind her fan, looking forward to see the two fight kunoichis. Naruto insisted that Tenten is formed and she knew perfectly well that his protégé enticherait never be a weak woman. This was announced very interesting.

Tenten had received a strict training. The brutality and violence shots Youmu had learned in the swordsman to observe the actions of the enemy to counter the planned attack before being laid. With this knowledge, never Tenten had been so quick and agile, rushing against the enemy with an impudence that proved to be daring perfectly proportioned.

\- Souryu Tensakai, she announced in the middle of his race, unsheathing the big roll tied behind his back, claiming thousands of weapons.

Katanas, kunais, shurikens-smoked, of Hanbo and other sharp edged weapons and crashed into a sensational rain, the sound deafening metallic did wince most viewers. The arsenal ground got up to hand the warrior with dark eyes that sparkled with determination, before being launched forward.

However, Tadaka did not stay without reacting to the big burst. In her hands, she created two circles of paper, about fifty centimeters in diameter, circling rapidly. The centerpiece of origami launched two whirling discs, using it to shear the projectile before the waves under attack, before letting them continue their race for the two kunoichi macaroons.

Tenten dodged the first disc that fail to mow his legs, while the latter just missed his left cheek. The fencer remained vigilant, continuing to observe Tadaka, while listening to the sound of discs, also dodging return.

While the kunoichi of Amegakure took delivery of its two paper discs, Tenten took the opportunity to link his fingers to his arms, through chakra son. The weapons flew by generating a terrible clatter, forming a huge steel dragon that each scale was a sharp blade that can cut smoothly anyone present. Fencer skillfully manipulated the beast, to his enemy and separating fragments of the animal at will, trying to snap his enemy attempting breakaways increasingly reckless.

It was an impressive sight, thought the spy Akatsuki. These thousands of swords, scythes and kunais were fully assembled, separating according to the envy of his enemy. Such control chakra son was worthy of praise, she would almost envy Akasuna no Sasori.

Before the audience blown away, the wife of Amegakure disintegrated into many recipes infused chakra. Jiraiya had perfectly recognized this technique, employed by his former student he had lost track and had thought dead. Such recurrence, especially under a false name, was worrying. This induces more questions than it provided answers.

The floating cloud of butterflies in the air by adopting a sparse training Tenten reminded his training. Yuyuko the princess was a bored day and she wanted to test the skills of its human guest. The spectrum had not retained his shots, using his technical projecting a vast swarm.

The girl ignored the surname know how to react in such a situation. Faced with separate mobile and enemies, had to cover the largest possible area. Tenten threw a wave of flames that covered his arms, forming an incendiary canvas gliding along the chakra son. Faced with this net who wanted to snap up the kunoichi and stopped dead the attack on the village woman of rain, Tadaka was forced to retreat. It was useless to take more risks, she had what she wanted.

\- I give up, told to rush to Tadaka. I can not fight against that.

Tenten triumphed, to the applause of the crowd rewarded his efforts. She considered these brands recognitions as secondary, she was particularly interested in the reaction would have friends. Above all, she was proud to see that the teachings of his sensei have helped him get this victory. While collecting his scattered hundreds of weapons, she sent a silent prayer and thanksgiving to Youmu-sensei address.

The cheers, she retired and left Neji face an insignificant shinobi of his, whose name was soon forgotten. The genius of the Hyuga clan deserved his title and managed to defeat his opponent with a few strokes, each of his strikes causing extensive internal damage to the other. Too proud, if the shinobi of Otogakure refused to surrender and cashed a powerful palm strike that stopped his heart. For one, it was definitely over.

So, Naruto knew that the time had finally come for him to fight. Facing him, the heiress to the Hyuga clan descended the stairs quietly, remaining worthy and right, pulling his ample cloak and revealing the porcelain mask she wore.

Poor girl, thought Naruto detailing his opponent. I never thought that it can rotate as well.

Since childhood, Hinata had always been considered a disappointment. Sensitive and shy, she had to endure beatings, mockery and humiliation. By dint of being snubbed, she eventually abdicate. She had come to realize that in this world, gentleness and kindness contributed nothing. So she had rejected all these defects, so that it became the perfect kunoichi. Hinata had turned into a relentless machine, impassive weapon and without feelings, literally wearing the mask of a cold beauty.

The heiress was straight and motionless, facing him pending the order authorizing it to defeat. Sasuke had already failed. Now it was for him to face this ruthless killer.

Hinata merely to crack his black leather gloves, reinforced with steel blades, meaning she was more than ready to do battle.

\- What art thou now? Naruto asked with a distressed air, just when the examiner gave the starting signal.

Hinata said nothing. She did not give him answers and would not be justified, certainly not before him.

The masked figure charged, the right fist surrounded by a blue aura. His style was more rapid and aggressive than the last time he had seen combat. Obviously she had put this month in profit, training with Anko, the elite Jonin most calibrated, sexy and nasty he knew.

\- You're fast, Naruto saw stooping and making a complex circular motion to sweep the legs of his opponent while away. That does not surprise me from you, I heard about your progress.

\- Shut up and fight, she said coldly, as the blond dodged a new series of palm strokes.

Hinata mastered the style of gentle fist Hyuga clan, but she was shocked by breaking old traditions, adapting archaic rites by thinning the movements so more suitable for his style and his own flexibility. Besides being more unpredictable than its cousin the stiff movements, the masked kunoichi was extremely aggressive, with decidedly offensive actions in order to overcome his enemy.

Naruto dodged again, noting that remain to fight melee was too risky and not suitable to his style. The blonde decided to show that he had changed in all these years, it was not the brawler and turbulent boy, devoid of combat subtlety. He too had grown. He was not the only one who had added a secret technique to his arsenal.

\- Nine tails! if he cried mobilizing magical energy passing through it. Light of the fox!

To everyone's amazement, Naruto walked away and was surrounded by nine dark shapes. Those who were aware of their status began to worry and feared a possible release of the famous demon fox with nine tails, but Naruto quickly reassured them. It provided something else.

The new energy blades that had emerged in the form of bushy tails, then were transformed. The rays then formed a checkerboard of lasers obstructing part of the land. Naruto did not stay without doing anything, while he unsheathed one second spell card and projected regular patterns in the shape of swastikas, interspersed with bursts of blue balls.

Hinata had already begun to slip between the bars of the cage, but her eyes widened when she saw this mass of energy dense spinning in his direction. The kunoichi dodged the blows as best she could, realizing that if the bullets and the flames were not as they seemed to be painful, since his breastplate and his steel armbands were holding the shots, the lasers had nicked his jacket.

The spell Naruto card was an improvement from the one he had created, but it was not just merely a change in the structure of grounds, there were included the chakra of the demon fox to make it last as long as possible and to exhaust his opponent.

Hinata dodged a volley of stars and orbs, returning to the charge. Although flexible, high density projectiles had allowed some of the fireballs touch. Because of his blue and especially the cut that left the blood running down her arm, she was less accurate. Worse, it had been handicapped by the danmaku. She deactivated her Byakugan, supporting not only observe the intense amount of shiny chakra which was produced by Kyûbi.

Despite the power chakra, the reasons danmaku eventually disperse and Hinata took the opportunity to approach and act in the body-to-body.

\- What happened ? Naruto asked softly, while it seems a new kick. I want to understand, Hinata-san.

\- You left me, she whispered for only he can hear, despite the porcelain that stifled his words. You were like the others.

\- I have not abandoned you, the blonde breathed by a roulade. I did not know you had so much esteem for me and you had difficulties to assume your responsibility. For years, I was blind, too focused on my problems, then I lived away from Konoha, unaware of what was happening. But I have not betrayed you. I had made no commitment I had made you any promises. I'm not responsible for your pain.

Hinata and Naruto exchanged further blows. Their reflexes were equal, so that everyone gripped right fist of the other in his palm.

\- The only responsible for your suffering, he continued, are those of your clan who could not limit their demands in the name of outdated traditions. The only other person responsible for your distress, it is a little girl who erred by locking themselves in an illusion.

Behind the mask, Naruto thought he distinguished a tiny flicker, while the brown resumed his shots with more vigor. It was what he expected. Yukari had always told him that a perfect provocation mixed a little truth and she would push the enemy at fault. Unfortunately, the fury which animated Hinata was treacherous and anger set him distracted. She had not seen the flaming orb that hit off the on the left. She had made a mistake, a simple mistake exploited his opponent.

The young Yakumo took advantage of the fact that Hinata cashed instantly to clear. He also landed a hard kick in the mask of the heiress to the Hyuga clan. The blow was so violent that he broke china, outlining the features of the hooded teenager.

Hinata was thrown to the ground, stunned by the blow that was buzzing his right ear. She stared at him with hatred, but it was not to destabilize it by pearly look. He had already caused enough to push a mistake and now it was time to end. Naruto drew his kunai. In a second, he was already on her, holding her at gunpoint by placing the metal on the carotid of the kunoichi.

\- You have nothing to prove, he said. You are powerful, I admit. But give up, before I put an end to your career.

Hinata clenched teeth, as the blond continued his monologue.

\- Get the power for power is useless. If being strong is your purpose, then I sincerely pity you. If you do not have a goal, no dream to fulfill, then all your might is useless. You will never be fulfilled, nor can you focus on a goal. That's why I've defeated, because you have no real goal. For this, he muttered in an ultimate provocation, you make me sincerely pity.

Hinata's eyes widened, while the examiner was ending the fight.

The defeated Brown remained impassive and politely greeted the referee, as it was customary. She picked up the untouched half of the mask fine lines on her face, before putting his coat off and lowered his hood, in a derisive gesture to hide from public view, but above all not to see all those spectators who had attended his humiliating defeat. His father would hand him early enough tonight, comparing it with Neji, then she would not have to face these disdainful glances again.

Brown left the dignified struggle of land, before retreating hastily to where she could be alone with no one to disturb.

Then, when she was a refugee with her in the cocoon or she is walled for protection, she found one of her old childhood reflexes. She did everything possible not to cry, preferring to hide in a corner of her closet, cowering in the shadows. At least when she was alone in the darkness, she had nothing to fear.

Before shutting himself again, she caught her reflection in a tidy little evil mirror.

A moment later, she shattered the reflection of the person she hated.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs updates Masashi Kishimoto. Touhou Project belongs updating Zune.

* * *

 **Chapter 23: Betrayal**

Just when final exams were held, the ANBU diligently patrolled the rooftops in search of a possible threat.

This inadvertent oversight was not the prerogative of the security forces, other individuals with dubious intentions loitering outside the walls. Near Konoha, a silhouette was quietly perched on the summit of one of the tallest trees, resting his eyes on the familiar buildings, assistant calmly to events that took place in the village. The unknown emitting an aura anxiety exhibited a cloak of dark gray, the color was monotone broken only by the presence of disturbing crimson clouds. Deep bloody color patterns was the same as his only visible iris, the rest of his face being hidden behind his orange mask.

\- Things are going as planned, he whispered with aplomb, addressing his sidekick hidden in the tree. However, he added, holding his chin with one of his gloved hands, I have serious reservations about letting Sasuke-kun run single to Orochimaru.

\- This is probably why you called my mistress, obsequiously replied a young woman with gray hair, wearing a large blue circular cap, as it was customary for the dignitaries attending the court a daimyo. After Sasuke fled, and when we get the well trained will he be able to face his brother. Everything goes as planned, she added, honeyed, provided you were holding speech, of course. My mistress has become the regent of Nippon and Gensokyo.

The masked Brown grunted his assent, before focusing again on the events taking place in the village. A few silent seconds passed before he address a word to her white agent.

\- Remember our agreement, murmured the young woman by sending a look of disgust towards Zetsu. If you betray your word, it is more than likely that this poor Sasuke knows a tragic end.

In a split second, the man got up, turned on him and grabbed the throat of his accomplice.

\- Do not dare ever threaten me, Futsuhime, he growled tightening his grip and narrowed his gleaming eyes of a murderer shine. Otherwise, it may well be that you do the fees, you and all your pitiful band Taoists.

His grip tightened further, while the last living member of the clan Mononobe dying and desperately trying to break free of the embrace, twisting his feverish fingers to loosen the grip of the powerful masked Uchiha.

\- Recalls well your mistress that can not blackmail me, blew the criminal with a serious tone and could not be more serious. If you shirk your word, know that Uchiha Madara will know. He always knows, you can not lie to him, nor hide what you really are.

At this time, while the movements of the woman in blue complexion started to become soft, he suddenly released his pressure, dropping Futo on the floor. Taoist gasped, spitting before gasp. Disdaining her tears Mononobe no Futo massaged his throat, swallowing greedily air that seeped into his burning lungs.

\- You can not hide the truth, he added maliciously. A prostitute, even dressed in the finest silks, always a whore. Never forget what your place.

And Mononobe no Futo did not reply, because she knew that this man was right, there was nothing wrong with the words he had spoken.

She did not cry, assuming these insults, because it was a long time that she had accepted the fact that it was nothing more than the worst of sluts. Futo knew she was a filthy bitch who had let his feelings take precedence over honor and pride. She had slept with Prince Shotoku, a man she loved into accepting whatever he would ask. As the daughter of a nobleman, she was debased by serving the lover who invaded his heart.

The princess had supported the political projects of his beloved, marrying a member of the Soga clan, to strengthen the grip of the Buddhists on the imperial court. Then, under cover of bringing two great clans, Soga and Mononobe, she was the architect of the defeat of his own father in the Battle of Shigisan. It led to his death, being the principal architect of the betrayal that led his clan to annihilation. Following these actions, his honor was destroyed. However, this was not the end of the long list of humiliations having struck. There was even worse. Despite her marriage she always attended the layer of Prince Shotoku. She had given birth to a daughter, a beautiful child with a chubby face and by the name of Tojiko. So, to increase its influence, Shotoku had married this child.

Futo had closed his eyes, accepting the horror of the situation. She was not rebelling, accepting this fact. Her prince, the man she loved with all her heart, had married the girl she had caused. She went to bed with him, participating in orgies he practiced with his wife, reduced to the rank of a courtesan who spread her legs for him, before he enters his daughter.

The mother, who slept with the husband of his daughter, before having an incestuous relationship with her child. She was really fallen low, belonged to the dregs of humanity.

Futo had been violated repeatedly, but she continued to keep silent and suffer all. His feelings had trapped and despite all the insults, manipulation and humiliation, she remained with Shotoku, against all odds. She accepted her role in life and although it was reduced to being a disgusting prostitute while she was staying with her lover, it suited him.

The reflections of the two observers were brutally cut off by an explosion. Both conspirators attended what was undoubtedly the start of an attack. The Academy was surrounded by a cloud of dust, while a huge purple barrier was erected by the henchmen of knowledge eve of this masked antagonist.

\- It seems that other people have some personal grievances against Konoha, added that pretending to be Uchiha Madara, whose cold malevolent voice revealed a desire to destroy the village. The show promises to be very interesting.

On the roof of the Academy, the Sandaime Hokage had been separated from his bodyguards, held hostage by the goddess Kanako.

The woman with short hair smiling, whistling treacherous words in the ear of old. While the latter was about to reply and request explanations, the Kazekage exploded with anger.

\- What are you doing ? he asked with the tone of one accustomed to giving orders and being obeyed, while his chakra was becoming heavier. We had a deal! growled he unsheathing its full of sand bags.

\- Indeed, contra Kanako. We agreed that you could kill the person responsible for the depletion of your village. As promised, I will let you shoot your Daimyo. But Sarutobi is mine and mine alone.

The Kazekage clenched his fists, forced to admit defeat. If he could not get his reward, so enjoy a nice consolation prize. He then went to the lord of the land of wind, trembling in her dressing room, flanked by four lancers. The noble stammered, threatening economic reprisals Kage, but the man of the desert had not much to lose.

\- I'm not afraid of your pathetic threats, cut the Yondaime Kazekage. Your successor will surely show more respectful of Suna, at least if he wishes to avoid sharing your destiny.

With a wave of the hand, the shinobi mastering the sand created a wave of gypsum dust surrounding his overlord. When the Kazekage a fist, the daimyo really regretted having injured the shinobi of his own country. He did not have the opportunity to beg for his life, or to propose a reversal in the conduct of its policy, since his body was compacted by sand walls that the broyèrent like millstones taking charge of rice grains.

The Yondaime Kazekage looked at all the diplomats and leaders together, sending them a murderous look. If someone harmed Suna, he would not hesitate to shoot him, whatever their status. Although it was his king, he promised to protect.

The lord of Suna watched as his men, members of his village who had drawn their weapons. Suna's troops stood alongside the Sound shinobi and Yondaime's face broke into a smile.

\- To all the shinobi of Suna, he declared by sending a glare at Sarutobi address, wear support our allies to Konoha. Kill all the shinobi of Oto you find!

Surprised by this turnaround, which was a turnaround in the expected level, jônins Suna did not discuss the orders of their Kage. Ninjas returned their kunais against troops wearing the headband hit a musical note. At this moment, great was the amazement of their former allies the village of Sound. Not only were they deprived Allied reinforcements, but he also had to face the troops of Konoha, galvanized by this rally.

In a dark corner, away from skirmishes multiplied, a blind old man smiled. With a gesture, he hid under his right eye bandages, but a casual observer could identify the bloody glow reflected in his ward for a brief moment. Everything was first passed as expected, but the actions of the Yasaka goddess had messed up his plans, forcing him to work things his way. It should not intervene too early, but his actions could later serve its interests. Better was worth opening a wide range of possibilities.

Outside the purple barrier, several ANBU watching with concern the events. Guests of Gensokyo were not better, as soon as the outbreak of hostilities, the priestess Reimu had quickly dodged. Believing that this fight was not hers, she had made a hasty retreat to his home world. Yukari had returned before finding a comfortable cloud in order to observe the fight, while staying away. Of course, the unlucky few Oto who had been on his way were quickly neutralized. However, the sharp mind of Yukari remained focused on fighting triggered by Kanako.

The goddess in question had released his valuable hostage, leaving him free in his movements. Sarutobi Hiruzen was not a man to be taken by surprise, since it was now facing the venerable leader, dressed in his armor he kept under his robe.

\- Why do you attack, Kanako-sama? asked he trying to buy time to find a way to resolve this conflict without there being too great bloodshed. We have no malicious intent to Gensokyo, I thought that the presence of Yukari-sama among us was a large enough guarantee, as well as the confidence it takes us, rajouta there knowing full well that he was lying and the youkai remained very cautious.

\- I see you still have not understood, the goddess smiled swirling in her dress. Danzou either did not notice, she added with a smile, happy to sow discord and distrust in the ranks of the village elders. I'm not fighting for Gensokyo, I do not even fight me for Moriya temple. In fact, I would just see the village be destroyed and most importantly, I want to kill you.

Sarutobi cringed, feeling a drop of sweat running under his thick helmet. He had made many mistakes in his life, but he was certainly not going to let his precious countrymen perish. As Hokage, he had to protect them. It was not his oath which led it to do so. Its real motivation was the fact that he regarded the people of Konoha as his own family. Even if he had to face a deity, he would protect his family. These people were like his children, he would ensure their safety, until his last breath if necessary.

\- Doton, Doryu Taiga! he chanted by turning the tiles in a viscous slurry which begat a sticky torrent, causing goddess whose dress was woven of the most expensive silks.

Sarutobi had triggered the hostilities, ending all negotiations. While Kanako stood up, like a snake that undulated in the waves, the old man threw a powerful Katon technique that kindled the flood of mud. Under the effect of the intense heat, the goddess of burning flesh was found trapped in a clay cocoon.

Although the combination of attacks used by Sarutobi was ideal to neutralize a novice, it was only a minor technique, used primarily to gauge the level of the opponent. Things would have been too easy if Kanako remained trapped. In an instant, the deity brought forth its magical energy, breaking ground gangue before fully recover.

\- You thought you could defeat me with such a poor thing? she asked, losing his smile. Sign of the Gods! Pillar of the snake! she retorted, unsheathing a spell card.

The goddess rose, supported by a platform of wood which grew, breaking the tiles beneath his feet. From this main mass, dozens of spears welled in random directions, forcing the Sandaime to dodge wooden spears and repel them with his stick. The initial attack was quickly followed by a wave of bright streamers, exploding orbs by projecting a light shade of purple, the color of which reminded light makeup that surrounded the sunken eyes of her enemy. The projectiles were many, but the target was still strong, countering the orbs of danmaku projecting shurikens waves.

\- I see you are still strong, you see me reassured, she smiled with the expression would have a missing person for a long time and remade face old friends. Time has however been cruel to you. They call you the god of shinobi, but you are now clearly exceeded. What a pity that age, she concludes with a whistle disappointment mingled disdain.

\- Who are you really? asked the Hokage with suspiciously, which was strengthened further when the eyes of his enemy took a sulfuric tinge.

Kanako laughed a yell denies, while his eager eyes fixed the old man with the obvious desire to play with his prey.

\- I'm surprised you did not recognize me, 'she added in a more serious voice. However, you deserve an answer.

At this point, long hair blue horizon took a jet hue, while the woman slipped her nails under the roots of his scalp, before tearing the flesh of the face. The dead skin mask disappeared in a light smoke, as the creature revealed his angular face and chalky.

\- You did not think all the same that I would forget you, Sarutobi-sensei? It's me, Orochimaru!

The old man's eyes widened, while old memories came back to him. Old thoughts jostled, reviving this weak moment in which he could not kill his disciple.

\- You even mastered this technique? he is astonished at seeing his disciple prodigy sport a timeless face, as if time had no hold on him. How many bodies have you stolen, how many faces have you stolen?

\- About two hundred, Orochimaru smiled, giving the impression that no crime would be too much to renounce his follies. Of course, this goddess is the highlight of my collection. Imagine then, an immortal body, that never gets old and who has a power never before seen by any mortal. Of course, I still have much to learn, but I intend to tackle me, as soon as I grafted a new pair of eyes in this body.

Sarutobi frowned. He knew only one dôjutsu allowing Orochimaru to achieve such a goal, and it coincided perfectly with the fact that it has already bitten the wearer during examinations.

\- Looking Uchiha Sasuke growled the Hokage. I will not let you! if he exclaimed, clapping his long stick Orochimaru.

The shots were short and worn with violence, breaking the nose of a deserter and fêlant his sternum.

Orochimaru retreated, before observing the corner of his eye the legendary Yakumo who feasted this fight, without yet taking part. Apparently, she did not intend to intervene in this fight, she probably felt it was preferable for the two duelists concerned settle things between them without interference.

So much the better, he would have plenty of time to kill his beloved teacher. His ambition to make things last and fully savor every moment of this agony. But first he would play with the nerves of his prey. He would show her that he had gone further in the abject, much further than any other shinobi had been before him.

\- Three people will join us, old monkey smiled the nukenin. She dying to meet you!

He followed the gestures, mudras component of the tiger, snake, dog and dragon, before slamming his palms against each other.

The few still intact tiles fracturèrent, revealing three coffins that emerged, although the third pitifully disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Refuge behind the wooden boxes, the deserter was jubilant, anxious to reveal his gift. The lids fell, revealing two bodies to gray complexion, but still recognizable. Sarutobi lost all determination, all desire to fight. His face seemed pale complexion copy of the two men standing before him.

\- You have not changed, he whispered in not holding back tears. Not at all, even after all this time ...

Orochimaru smiled like a madman, revealing his white teeth with oversized canines. With a wave of the wrist, he drew two talismans that dug into the skulls of the two bodies. The bodies, before a cadaverous hue and rigid as statues, is rejuvenated almost instantly. They now look perfectly alive.

Yukari's eyes widened on seeing this show. This Orochimaru, a mere human, obtained immortality, a privilege even gods jealously preserved. Worse, this propensity to play so easily with life and death was unacceptable. That evil was like a madman playing with forces exceeding. It was not a child playing with a new toy, it was an entity that was beyond its status to acquire another, more prestigious and powerful.

Yukari space broke instantaneously appearing inside of the barrier. His eyes were not at all amused that eternal glow or calculator. They were cold, like ice anger dripping inside his veins, devoid of all humanity and all sentimentality.

\- I do not have the habit to solve the problems of others, nor interpose myself in battles that are not mine, but I'll make an exception for you, she hissed remaining as impassive as his fury allowed him to be. Never have I met a filth like you, profane intangible rules. No one, including me, had yet dared to play with the souls of the deceased against their will. You have no standard, no morality emanates from you, then I will fight and slowly crush your miserable existence.

\- I'm flattered, whispered the snake charmer. I have surpassed the great Yukari, I consider this recognition as an honor. It is much more so when you consider that I outperforms you in the area you call the abjection, which is really not easy to succeed, though you know much better than me.

Yukari clenched teeth. This type rattlesnake knew there or it hurt, it was a true genius that identified gaps and doubts of each, before returning against them. This level of Machiavellianism was worthy of respect, at least if he had not been present in a human heart to the cooler than the metal and endless ambitions.

\- I suspected that you would try to stop me, I knew you would not would stay inactive, so I planned a little surprise for you, he hissed enjoying advance at the mere thought of it preparing. I spent a lot of time in Gensokyo. I managed to negotiate with the dear Suwako. Kanako We played together and in exchange for this body, I returned her shrine. I appreciate this form of irony, so think that five thousand years of effort and planning were erased within hours. But I digress, the deserter confessed in pacing. After changing envelope, I went to visit the Hakurei Shrine, or more precisely the crypt. It is a pity that the young priestess is not here, I think she would have loved this little attention.

\- Sale junk, Yukari spat between clenched teeth. You dared ?

Orochimaru smiled more, slamming hands again.

\- Kuchiyose, Edo Tensei! if he cried out by two other coffins.

Yukari turned pale when she saw the inscriptions painted on the wood.

The first sarcophagus was simply labeled Sendai. When opened, confirming the worst fears of Yukari, he revealed the corpse of the old priestess Hakurei. She had not changed her generous curves were still molded by the bloody kimono immaculately knotted belt, the pure perfection does not suited her at all.

What further alarmed the youkai, it was the second coffin, labeled the kanji for silence. When the lid fell, he revealed one of his own shinobi, surrounded by dust and scraps of parchment that went to the wind, as if summoning technique had failed.

Orochimaru frowned, concerned. Why hakurei Konngara the fatal silent messenger, was not she back? Obviously, this reincarnation in this impure world had failed. Although the theory that some souls were sealed and impossible to call grew stronger, the timing was not right to ask questions. It would be time to think about it later.

Conversely, Yukari could not help but sigh of relief. The Hakurei Shrine had a troubled history and dark background, he was happy that Orochimaru ignores buried truths behind the stagnant darkness at the bottom of the crypt. Better to let these infernal deities sealed and forgotten forever. However, he had desecrated the graves of Hakurei and he had probably not stop at these two. He was to be eliminated without delay so that it can not resurrect others.

The sannin, including cobras ravaged the city had lost its swagger. He was starting to get bored of these long discussions and preferred to continue this fight shelved.

\- Kill them, he ordered his puppets forced to come back from the beyond. I want to see the dead!

While the first two Hokage resurrected advanced towards their successor, the former guardian of the border headed towards her who had shouldered and now protected his daughter.

At the bottom of herself, Yukari was satisfied to have made from Reimu. The fight promised to be difficult and having to manage a traumatized teenager would have been even more debilitating. Reimu had faced many trials since she had inherited from her dependents, Yukari was conscious, but she was afraid that it is too much. The priestess was not an impossible monolith break, there were hidden cracks that could well turn suddenly.

The shrine maiden with long black hair looked Yukari before to prepare and get defensive.

\- It does not please me to confront you Yu-chan, the priestess sighed arms seamed with scars and fine with bandaged fingers testified to his past struggles.

\- Me neither, murmured the yōkai reviewing adults features of this fighting game too early, leaving his only orphan girl and responsible for the difficult task of managing the sanctuary.

The old priestess was a specialist in the melee, his spiritual power was mainly defensive and she preferred to solve its problems with a helping hand. This strategy led to intense fighting with the guardian of the portal Makai and with this treacherous samurai, Meira. The fencer, that filthy renegade had been one of its most dangerous enemy, their fighting lasted for hours. The tip of the sword of Meira had left a thin scar near the left eye of the miko, but it was not to be outdone. The miko had responded, linking the parades and she had managed to triumph, crushing one of the arms of his renegade niece.

This exchange had been only a prelude. Meira had been defeated, forced to flee with the ribs to pieces and one of his Achilles tendons severed, but the Hakurei priestess had deep wounds that had ended up having the better of her.

Yukari had good control borders, but to face this exceptional wrestler, moreover rendered immortal, was not very pleasant.

The miko charged, fists forward chaining bursts surrounded by magic, forming long burning traces in the air. The superheated plasma flowing between his fingers gave off a smell of ozone, while Yukari did his best to stop this war by staying away.

The projectiles of danmaku had no effect, as the resurrected ducked nimbly. When a ball ultimately crashed into her body, dust automatically swirled around the wound to regenerate.

\- Hiruzen! hailed roughly Yukari screaming. How do we stop this technique?

Orochimaru smiled. Kill the user was useless, he had to stop himself the technique. The Edo Tensei did not actually exploitable weakness, it was that the true beauty of this technique.

\- I'm in charge! exclaimed the Sandaime by three clones. Paralyze them, give me time so I could neutralize!

Yukari unleashed his power, using his ultimate spell card. Even his famous Boundary of Life and Death was offset by the nature of this necromancy technique. She was going to use his most powerful attack.

\- Yukari's Arcanum: Danmaku Bounded Field!

The projectile explosion lit up the sky. The blue gave way to purple and cyan, while the atmosphere grew heavier, and was filled with a strange magic concentrated perfume. The gusts of the legendary youkai devastated everything in its path, smashing the trunks, piercing the waves and screening the body reincarnated.

The storm abated less than a minute later, but the deserter was experiencing some discomfort in breathing. The power of the attack was such that the air pressure became overwhelming, even for Orochimaru. His former teacher pounced on him and ended his technique.

A new wave of energy burst, hitting the brunt of the observers, but this time, there was no trace of the heat that the tall blonde was invoked. There was an icy cold.

The dark aura was cold as a frozen corpse. A shudder ran through the backbone of Yukari, while a spectral form up behind the Sandaime. The shadow stabilized, taking the appearance of a woman with long dress, the flowing hair one could see two horns. The Shinigami, the God who guides souls to the afterlife, had been invoked by the old man.

\- Forgive me for using this technique, he whispered while his clones absorbed the souls of his two mentors and old friend of Yukari. But I swear that Orochimaru join us in the stomach of the Shinigami!

The nukenin had not dodged the hand of his teacher who was rooted to his stomach. Orochimaru was taken ill, freezing cold invaded her veins and meridians, he felt that his soul was absorbed by his sensei. Slowly, he saw the translucent fluid escaping from his body, under the greedy eyes of the Shinigami who held his scythe in hand.

The sight of this creature, this incarnation of death, terrified. Orochimaru had always wanted to escape this great unknown that meant the end of all, he had always wanted to guard to push as long as possible this encounter and here he was facing the mower. The avatar of the dead smiled, waiting patiently for him to die snatch his soul, nullifying his years of research and effort.

Orochimaru was perhaps terrified, but he would not let himself be killed without a fight. He would go to the end, he had stolen the body of a god, he could defeat another. He had never been the kind to be dictated to get caught by one of his equals, it would not be today that it would begin.

\- I will not let you do! yelled brown by making a hand sign, giving orders to his sword abandoned pierce Sarutobi.

Kusanagi obeyed, levitating a few seconds before punching the left lung Sandaime Hokage.

\- It's no use, the Hokage muttered between two groans, feeling the taste of blood that crept into his mouth. My fate is already sealed!

\- Hurry up and die! Orochimaru gasped. I will not let you take you from my soul!

Despite all her will, the old man was exhausted. His body left him, preventing him from seizing the soul of his enemy. But before pushing his last breath, Hiruzen wanted to make it hurt more seriously its enemy. Scythe shinigami fell, ruthless, sharp ethereal mass.

\- My soul, my precious soul, stammered the nukenin feeling very sorry for herself and seeing her arms black, as if they were beginning to become necrotic. What did you do ? if he cried noting the damage he had suffered. My arms ... How dare you steal my jutsu? Give me back my arm! screamed he despairingly.

Sarutobi said nothing. He collapsed with a smile, happy to die to protect the village and its inhabitants, as he had vowed.

Orochimaru discovered that Sarutobi Hiruzen died, but contrary to his plan, he felt no joy in. Before the invasion, he imagined gloating before the corpse, burst out laughing at what had to devote its efforts and research.

Not only could not the final blow, the one who was close this chapter of his life, but he did not break the hopes and ideals of his former teacher. Worse, this old dog had resisted him to the end, even offering the luxury of defeat and snatch his precious members, negating all efforts and stomping his ambitions. Injured god was certainly always powerful, but without those members, this body was not worth that of a Genin.

Vexed by this failure, defeated and humiliated as he had ever been, Orochimaru ordered his subordinates to remove the barrier and extract out of here. However, nukenin failed a small detail. Yukari had not let this profane alive.

The youkai suddenly appeared in front of the penguin, frowning, shaking the handle of his umbrella.

\- You'll pay for your sacrilegious, she whispered. Komachi may not have had your soul in its entirety, but I'll finish the job and Shikieiki will judge you. I offer you a way to Sanzu river and no doubt it will ship you in Jigoku!

Yukari hugged the man by the throat with one hand, knocking his four subordinates to another, before opening a portal to the river leading to the merciless court judge. The man in the body of a god died suffocated, crushed throat. His body went through the gate, falling into the boat ferryman, before appearing before that nobody could corrupt.

So Orochimaru knew his sentence. The abject was condemned, he would spend eternity in darkness, to be tormented in the last infernal circle, under the watchful guard of monstrous creatures, led by the astral knight he had tried to bring back to life and enslave to satisfy his monstrous ambitions.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: Succession**

The greatest fervor surrounding the coffin of revered Sandaime Hokage, surrounded by thousands of people who courageously braved the wind and the sullen sky, the rumbling thunder threatened to unleash the bereaved people. The people of Konoha were known for their willingness to fight for their beliefs, and it would not be a storm that would prevent them from going to the funeral. Thousands of people, all dressed in black, made a final tribute to their Hokage, the man who had led the village and protected its inhabitants for nearly thirty years.

However, although the people were crying their leader, sometimes openly letting their tears flow, life resumed its course as soon as the funeral was over. The death was an inevitable end for all living beings. The shinobi, because of their way of life based on violence, there were even more exposed. Few ninjas to die a natural death. They were only a handful among the immensity of their own, just as there were only a handful of shinobi and kunoichis whose names entered in history and legends. Conversely, there were millions of anonymous people who had perished, leaving traces in the memories, slowly erasing memories, forgotten. All shinobi present in the village knew, but the funeral had shown this inherent fear in the shadow of fighters, that of vain die alone and abandoned by all.

While the land had just been packed over the corpse of the deceased leader, the question of his succession was already present in all minds.

In the capital of the fire country, the daimyo held an extraordinary session of its board. Around a large circular table, he gathered his twelve ministers, arranged on either side of the throne surmounted by a white canopy, decorated with his coat of arms.

In front of representatives of the civil power, the military remained impassive. Captain ANBU had the advantage of wearing a mask that guaranteed him a total anonymity. To his right, he rubbed one of his friends famous for his strategic skills, the commander of jônins, Nara Shikaku. The three former comrades Sarutobi Hiruzen, only members of the Council of Elders of Konoha, were sitting on his left, calmly observing the advisers who were increasingly nervous.

Kokei Shijimi the Daimyo wearing a range whose base was decorated with ivory thin white strips, chaired the meeting which was to lead to the appointment of a new Hokage.

The sovereign fanned from time to time, as if he did not seem affected by the persistent tension in the room, but Shikaku had understood that man hoped above all seek the advice of his advisers, before making a decision.

Of all the decisions that have to take on in his life, it was probably the least to be taken lightly. The daimyo had to respect the traditions and laws of his country, rules that had put an end to the dark era of endless wars between small nations. The new Hokage, once appointed by the daimyo, had yet to receive the approval of the majority of jônins.

A rejection would have dramatic consequences for the village. This meant that not only there was no one to lead, but it also induced Shikaku that was no longer able to unite his colleagues, forcing him to resign from his position of representative of jônins. Worse, it meant that the Daimyo himself had made a bad choice unsuitable for shinobi.

Tarnish his power and prestige of the fire country in these critical hours was truly one of the worst things that could happen diplomatically. Not to mention that offering such a sad spectacle to the people would be appalling. Civilians would know that their leaders were unsure, divided and by extension, weak. The vulnerability could only intensify the existing divisions, while desperately trying to display a facade of unity not to encourage other nations to launch an attack.

In the deliberation room, beautiful piece made to sublimate the power of the country to visitors, everyone respectfully waited for their king opened the session and starts his speech.

After a mediocre speech four minutes, the tension was still there, meaning although there was a wait, forcing him to address the main issue, that of the attack suffered by Konoha.

\- Following the attack Orochimaru, you can obviously count on the help of the fire country to repair the damage as soon as possible, said the daimyo before letting one of his advisors briefly the damage estimates from then a brief budget presentation to bail out. The finances of the fire in the country were not looking good.

\- I think there are more urgent than that, Danzou said quietly, enjoying a breath taken by the Councillor for cutting and win. While I recognize the validity of this point, we need to focus first on the election of a new Hokage.

That was the real issue of this meeting, everyone knew. However, using the issue of reconstruction as an excuse to start allowed the daimyo to probe the thoughts of ninjas, including that of the pensioner. By making the first move, Danzou had unwisely revealing his true ambition. Although he remained totally impassive, only an ignoramus would not have understood what he really wanted.

\- It is a necessity, in fact, admitted the Daimyo. Although the list of honorable shinobi is long, we need a dynamic leader and respected by all. I suggest that we call to Jiraiya-san, one of sannin.

\- Jiraiya-sama would be a good choice, conceded Homura absently stroking his beard. However, the maintenance of its major intelligence networks and collecting information on rendrent this little village. We need someone more available, which will remain present at any time in the village. Jiraiya-sama is not a man to remain locked up in an office, he would refuse your offer. In addition, we are not in a position to be able to afford to neglect our information networks.

Shikaku nodded. These reasons were perfectly valid and he also shared the arguments advanced by the retiree with big glasses.

\- I suggest the appointment of Danzou-san, herein? simpered the old Koharu, whose tight bun gave her an even more authoritative air.

Shikaku and his colleague Anbu frowned. The old man fanatic was probably the last person they wanted to see up on the seat of Hiruzen Sarutobi. They knew perfectly well the methods employed by the former master of Racine and did not want to see him apply his systematic program. Both wanted to counter this application, but also publicly oppose Danzou was dangerous, especially if he succeeded in his goals. He had a grudge and would know how to make them regret this tenacious opposition, no matter how long it would take him. Danzou felt nothing for his men, which was not the case of the captain of ANBU and the head of the Nara family.

\- This is a nomination that I disagree, bravely said the leader of ANBU. The personality of Danzou is facing expansionism, the use of force and beatings there. This policy can lead Konoha to supremacy, but if we break the status quo between the different countries and become the dominant power, our enemies will be multiplied. Fear, jealousy and envy are weapons of power a thousand times more terrible than all kunais the world. I suggest appoint a Head of prestigious clan, strong and confident, but has always maintained good relations with peers. I propose the appointment of Hyuga Hiashi as Godaime Hokage.

\- Hiashi is good only to keep the status quo, as you say, contra Koharu. His family is divided, the Soke despises Bunke Bunke and hates the Soke. You know very well that half of the Hyuga clan is the slave of the other. It is only by means of the seal of the caged bird that we have yet to massacre like the one that decimated the Uchiha. Hiashi is absolutely unable to leave his clan of this rotting, we need someone who can improve the future, not a conservative like him. I refuse to take such a risk.

The faces of the Daimyo's advisers darkened, then they exchanged a few words. Murmurs rose, few words were clearly audible and the situation became increasingly precarious, as the tension increased, now perfectly legible on the face of the daimyo whose shoulders sagged.

\- Hatake Kakashi? Shikaku time proposed a diversion and to find the right candidate.

\- The son of the legendary White Fang. Who his sensei? asked the Daimyo. What are his service?

\- Absolutely faultless, Homura said hurriedly, visibly interested or attracted by the idea. He was student prodigy Yondaime Hokage.

Apparently, its derivation worked quite well, thought the Jonin, but better not cry victory too soon. Danzou probably had more than one trick up his sleeve. Shikaku have still preferred the old war hawk as Hokage, although he categorically disapproved of his choice rather than an irresponsible who leave manipulate and who would lead any coherent policy. There were probably worse choice than Danzou.

\- It would be a good idea, approved an advisor. He is young and follows the same precepts that our heroes.

\- Heroes which leads to a deterioration of our position, contra Danzou by abruptly cutting before recovering violently slamming his cane against the floor. We need a strong Hokage and the man, it's me!

Dead silence greeted this declaration. The counselors were terrified of that last statement, not expecting much force and violence from this old man and declined. At the bottom of themselves, they cursed their surprise and lack of foresight as to the person of the former clan Shimura. Maybe naming the man would calm things. Moreover, Danzou was already old, it would last probably not very long at the head of Konoha and time put an end to his ambitions before they materialize.

This hypothesis had not escaped the two still active ninjas. However, it was based on many assumptions and on the hope that time catches up the old. However, Shikaku was suspicious, he felt that something more dangerous and more damaging was behind the bandages of Danzou. The old man looked far more vigorous air, a retired infirm should be.

\- Yukari Yakumo, then suggested the commander of ANBU.

Shikaku closed his eyes. It was what he feared. Finally, there was worse than the old warmonger. The majority of shinobi Danzou hated and it seems some are desperate to avoid being subordinated to the master of Racine. But in this case, it was akin to jump into the mouth of a cobra to hope to escape a viper.

\- This is the ideal choice, continued ANBU. It has the power, knowledge, charisma and above all, it can claim to hold enough power and influence to push easily a coalition of all the shinobi world. Who would dare to oppose our country with such a leader to his head?

\- You are not seriously thinking? wondered one of the advisors by giving his round glasses that slipped because of the sweat dripping down his nose. It's a youkai, a creature that is not even human. She arrived recently and I think she has not told his true ambitions escape us. We were talking of conservatism just now, while you think that will make an old person over three thousand years, that does not think in terms of years, but for centuries?

\- We are talking about a person who is practically the de facto regent of Gensokyo for over a century, then objected another counselor, a woman who managed to maintain stability and security for his clan for over a millennium including during the era of the warring countries. She has enough proven to manage an entire nation, so why not her?

Danzou frowned. It would have no leverage over such a person. Nobody could compel Yukari to go against his will. Blackmail, promises and threats are always turning against those who uttered them. Worse, his power was inhumane, so that it is insensitive to the most powerful genjutsus.

\- Out of the question, contra Danzou advancing an argument shared by Shikaku. It is eternal and I do not want to overkill is a leader, not even human moreover, rules Konoha for the next millennium. Assuming that our village still exists by then.

The daimyo thought intensely, leaving his advisers to talk, listening, trying to chase her migraine. Finally, he raised min, imposing silence before resuming his speech.

\- There I have an idea, he said. I have in mind a candidate who will unanimously. A quiet and thoughtful man who is a strategist consensus, but a pragmatic person who also has the fire of desire. You, Nara Shikaku.

The Jonin, representing his colleagues gaped. The daimyo had just proposed his name to succeed the great Hiruzen Sarutobi.

\- Daimyo-sama, he said controlling tremor in his voice, I am extremely honored by your offer. I humbly accept your proposal.

\- Well, the old man smiled, it's decided. Nara Shikaku is named Godaime Hokage of Konohagakure no sato.

Needless to say, Yukari had carefully watched the whole conversation. In a corner of the room, behind a curtain, a portal was opened, allowing the great youkai to listen while warming themselves by a good fire.

The blonde had fully accepted the verdict, having no evil to submit to a mortal when it served its interests. It was not the election that would pose a problem. As the new leader would not object to it, the blonde would continue to stay back, offering his advice whenever he would ask, slowly trying to get there or she desired.

However, Nara Shikaku was not a fool. He was exceptionally intelligent even compared to standard race. It was not the kind of man to know that she had ambitions and that every word contained many second thoughts. Better to play the card of patience and prudence, as she had always done.

Yukari would do absolutely nothing that could undermine the new Hokage. She would continue to play the game, respect his contract, while continuing his work underground.

No one really needed to know she was watching all factions of the continent, getting reports on the activities of the five kages, daimyo of various countries. Better to keep silent that she kept an eye on a mysterious man, a recluse living in his lair village Amegakure.

For cons, the fact that one of the ANBU had suggested she be elected as Godaime Hokage was very interesting. This meant that someone made him confident enough to give it high responsibilities. Not only his power was recognized, but it was deemed less dangerous for peace than Danzou.

This gently laughed, but if his public image was peaceful, so be it. She did not disabuse them. An affable mask could deceive more easily than a mask impassive.

And she did not intend to seriously become Hokage.

Become Hokage was not an easy task. Besides the fact that the daimyo of the fire country should nominate, it would then be supported by the commander of the ANBU and jônins Konoha had to accept that choice majority to definitively confirm the appointment.

Yukari had no interest get this job, unless the new manager discovers his true plans or it decided to put a spoke in the wheel and tries to attack its interests. If nobody wanted to welcome him, she could always fall back in Gensokyo, or found his own village as a basis to it.

Or she could make the new Hokage - or his successor - be better able to accept his shenanigans.

The youkai smiled, returning to his bathroom, removing the bandage placed over his eyes.

The blonde closed his eyelids fluttering to get used to the dim light.

After a few minutes, the mistress limits watched her pupils who recanted, surrounded by its purple iris. The lilac color was purple glitter of life that filled beads that gave him that inimitable piercing look.

Yukari concentrated, raising his magic she injected into her optic nerves. His irises turned into lakes of blood, with a crimson hue which contrasted with the three coal tasks surrounding the pupil.

\- I had felt during my invasion, she whispered, partially satisfying to solve this puzzle that had troubled her for centuries. It is this power, sharingan, based in the moon.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Touhou Project appaertient to ZUN.

* * *

 **Chapter 25: Emergency**

The identity of Godaime Hokage was unveiled there a few hours. Their new leader was not from an ancient and prestigious clan, though respected, and was not the prodigy student of a former Kage. It was a fairly ordinary shinobi, the brilliant career, integrates and close to his men, but stood out for his exceptional intelligence.

Shikamaru had been as surprised as the others, even though his first reaction was to sigh. The new position of his father, who had finally received all necessary approvals, also made him the son of the Hokage. The prestige of this title reflected upon the Nara clan and Shikamaru never been so surrounded. Obviously, he knew to distinguish between his true friends and profiteers who were agglomerated, such parasites.

On his first day in office circular, Shikaku had understood that this responsibility is not easy. The stack of papers left by Sarutobi and managing damage due to the invasion would take up all his time.

The Hokage, pragmatic in the extreme, knew that the village needed to replenish its workforce and replenish its coffers. He also continues to lead demand that his old friend had given him. Yamanaka Ino was still paralyzed, only a talented physician could make him the use of his limbs. Konoha lacked surgeons and the hospital was overwhelmed at the moment.

We had to mobilize the best people in the country to strengthen the village. It was high time that the legendary Tsunade Senju back. His whim had lasted long enough.

A team of ANBU was sent to convince her to go back, secretly accompanied by a troupe of Racine. The invisible squad was kindly loaned by Danzou, who appreciated more and more the icy pragmatism of one who had taken the position he coveted for decades.

Senju Tsunade Sannin legend and granddaughter of Shodaime Hokage, founder of Konoha, currently squandered his inheritance by drinking in a bar near the town of Tanzaku Gay. After losing a considerable sum at the casino, although it has not yet paid his debts, the blonde was intoxicated. She drowned her worries in sake, so that his assistant had the wear in bed

The next day, around noon, Tsunade had hardly recovered from his migraine. The legendary loser growled, chasing his headache a simple jutsu and filtering drinking his blood. After taking over a decent appearance, she had decided to lunch in Shizune company in a small restaurant famous for its grilled eels. She was sitting at a table in a booth, ending his flat when shinobi came near her.

\- Senju Tsunade? called out there by pure formalism, fully recognizing the blonde long green coat.

She answered with a single grunt, meaning that she had heard it was called, but she would like to finish his meal quietly without being bothered by these matters which concerned her most.

\- We want to present our condolences murmured the masked woman, after the death of Hokage-sama.

Tsunade let her chopsticks, swallowing the last piece of fish that was in the mouth before taking the head in his hands and sighed. Another person close to losing his life, all because of that damned village.

After a few long moments, the blonde turned his hazel gaze to the ANBU, the withering of his dark eyes, as if asking for details.

\- Our late Hokage fell in battle, explained the elite kunoichi. He was killed by Orochimaru.

The blonde clenched his fists. She had heard rumors of fighting in the village, but she would never have thought his teammate would have fallen into such baseness. Orochimaru was no longer any consideration for anyone. Even she, who spent his life getting drunk to forget, still had sincere attachments with few people.

\- It's cold comfort, added the ANBU, but the Sandaime was avenged shortly after. Yakumo Yukari killed Orochimaru. Our new Hokage, Shikaku Nara, asks you to return to the village, we badly need you and your talents.

\- Why I go back? spat she snapped. There's nothing for me there.

The masked ANBU, a woman with blonde hair pulling khaki, raised his eyebrows, although nobody could notice it behind the cat mask she wore.

\- There is not nothing for you here, 'she continued quietly. Look at you, 'she added with an accusatory tone, getting drunk and squander your inheritance. Is that what you want to leave as a souvenir?

Using the map of guilt was a low blow, thought the kunoichi, but if it could be used electroshock, great.

\- I must also warn you that Hokage-sama decided to be less flexible than its predecessor towards you. He gave the order to bring you, otherwise you declare as nukenin with an execution order. I should not tell you, Tsunade-sama, but two squads provided by Danzou were also mobilized.

Tsunade shook, his back heaved irregularly as she sneered. They employed the strategy of carrot and stick against it. It was almost ridiculous.

\- I am one of the legendary sannin, she replied calmly. Do not think that I let my skills deteriorate just because I left Konoha. You do not conquer me so easily.

\- Please, think begged ANBU. You have been a model for so many kunoichi. I do not want to fight against you, Tsunade-sama.

\- Me neither, I did not really want to face compatriots confessed the blonde swallowing a cheap sip of alcohol. However, if I'm cornered, I would not hesitate, she added, keeping in mind that Gensokyo was only ten minutes walk.

The ANBU navrée seems, is ahead of RAID.

\- I'll give you an hour to think, she said solemnly. After that, I could not delay my team and I see myself compelled to return to the village by force. Think, Tsunade-sama. If you do not do it for yourself, consider at least the lives you could save, and your young protégé.

The warrior came out of the bar, while the last Senju remained motionless, fixing the bottom of his cup, which the rest of milky white sake referred him reflect his hazel eyes, dull and exhausted.

Tsunade sighed and swallowed in one gulp the contents of his cup and sigh, while Shizune slipped a sympathetic hand on the shoulder of the one she followed for years.

\- I do not know what you intend to do, Tsunade-sama, but whatever you decide, I would follow you to the end.

Shizune was terribly serious, determined to follow her friend to the door of Makai if necessary.

\- I ... I do not know, the blonde sighed, hanging his head and returning to his shoulders, but I do not want you wasting your life for an old bitch like me. If you stay with me and we are labeled as nukenins, you will not have any future.

Brown retained his grip, gently massaging the knotted shoulder of the doctor, before watching the blonde in the eyes, with determination.

\- I said that I would stay with you, said Shizune, then I would. However, there is another way, she suggested, a possible reset. We can flee in Gensokyo.

\- No, Tsunade cut with a hoarse, tired voice, it would serve no purpose. I can not escape the past, regardless of the place where I hide. Maybe she's right, I should stop being a coward who flees his pain, responsibility and even guilt. I fly, I run, but I can not release me, I'm weak and I'm tired of hiding without escape. I do not see the point to start over elsewhere, especially if it is to hear that again. Even in Gensokyo, I would not be free.

Shizune saw that Tsunade did her best not to cry in front of others, but the brunette knew that his friend was completely lost, haunted by his memories. The blonde was barely audible comfort her, thinking about her brother and her fiance. Nawaki and Dan were dead, but it was never released from this guilt, disgust of herself, this misunderstanding arose from a single question. Why them and not her?

The doctor sighed and looked at Shizune, taking its decision.

\- I think I'm going back to Konoha, she whispered.

Although the place is loaded with bad memories, it would not be worse to be assailed by regrets in the village, in a bar. A little work could be changing her some ideas, help manage its traumas, including his fear of blood.

Anyway, if things were too painful, there was nothing but a cup of sake with Shizune and Jiraiya could not adjust.

Meanwhile, in Konoha, Yukari remembered an agreement a few months ago with the village elders. Six months, to be exact.

Although she seized power Sharingan eye, the consideration was the acceptance of a marriage. She had made no effort to find a husband and former council had drafted a list of candidates.

Yukari quickly exclude some applications, especially if the groom had too much social position, or if it was a be too repugnant. Out of the question that Aburame, these beings whose flesh crawling with insects, do not let these foul invertebrates enter into it.

Finally, the choice fell on a Hyuga of the secondary branch.

The man in question was not really interested in the idea of being in a matrilineal marriage, but as always, the Hyuga Bunke never have anything to say about it. Nor to others. The only consolation that this news could give him is that his children would live free, even if they got the Byakugan. Technically, it would not be a Hyuga and he should not obey the elders. While it would be forever a slave to Yukari, his children would not be the servants of the Hyuga Soke. At least they would be free.

Hyûga a secondary branch that managed to free themselves from the dominance of the clan, was unprecedented. Never the council of elders of the clan at the prestigious eye dôjutsu would have accepted this proposal, at least in normal times. Losing their influence over one of their precious eyeballs was unacceptable, but Yukari had a long discussion with the head of the clan, managing to convince him of the merits of this proposal.

So Hyuga Tazukate had come to accept the idea that he would marry Yukari. What the poor man did not know was that Hiashi would not let a pair of byakugan mop and Yukari did not want a husband. Height of cruelty, poor future husband was fully replaceable in the eyes of the main concerned.

The ceremony was very simple and very private. There was no guest, except for witnesses required to validate all agreements. Unfortunately for Yukari, the sun was inevitable, giving way to night. Once the marriage celebrated in broad daylight, it had to be eaten and she had to bring her husband into the room she should share. She had ordered the Yakumo leaving for Gensokyo and not return before closing the gate and isolate her room, refusing none of the Yakumo not noticing in the company of a male.

Yukari insisted that this shameful union remains secret.

The next morning, barely sunrise, she went to the hospital and had to undergo a medical examination. The old council, which were already considered dead future in the spirit of Yukari, had demanded proof of the consummation of the union before the contract is considered permanently filled.

The matriarch of the clan Yakumo remained dignified and honest, even if it felt like his heart was pumping flames in his veins. After all humiliating examinations, and multiple formalities, the seething anger of recovered documents with trembling hands of rage. Once pocketed contracts and kept in his pocket dimension, she took the opportunity to make an announcement.

\- I wanted to tell you that my husband died this morning, she added quietly, although warned listener could hear a delight in his voice.

\- What does that mean ? Koharu then exploded. We had a deal!

\- And he is filled, the cut youkai exhibiting the scrolls before his purple eyes veered crimson space of a moment. I married and have copulated, as you desire it. He's probably having a heart attack. We youkai, we are more durable and stronger than humans. It takes a lot to please and I'm not the kind of woman to let anyone take advantage of me, without my getting something. It is a regrettable accident, he died before I could help. I am not a doctor.

A heart attack ? marveled all others. Myocardial infarction reaching a man in good shape?

Only a fool would not have understood that the accident was not one. The impassive Hiashi was well known to all, but the old suspected that the Hyuga clan chief was no stranger to the small combines.

\- I do not want to organize another wedding, Yukari replied with a false saddened air, my pain is still too recent.

Furious, the elderly preferred to say nothing. Attempt to trap Yukari always ended badly and could well cause other accidents. A dose of sleeping pills through a gate to get in a cup of tea was so fast arrival. When we had such authority, no killing was out of reach. Yukari was the perfect assassin, that catered to anyone, if she did not want. She had cheated, seizing power Sharingan, which made it even more dangerous.

With a big smile, she left the scene before the big clean her home, erasing all traces of the ephemeral passing of her husband. Obviously, the body had been expertise. The lawyers had noted that the heart had suddenly dropped, as if pressure was applied to block the beating and another series of pressure was applied so as to create anarchic and unruly beats.

In the end, the body would be returned to the family and would be cremated in privacy. Yukari had even left the Hyuga clan leader to pray privately before the corpse and Hiashi was eager to lift the eyelids, ensuring that both eyes were still present in their orbits.

The blonde widow smiled, delighted the trick she had played the old, power-hungry. Not only she had hastened to get rid of the annoying husband, but she had Hyuga trap. They were unaware that Yukari had found how to neutralize the effect of the seal of the caged bird. Neutralized seal the Byakugan when the wearer died. However, if the optic nerve was severed before the death, the seal had no effect.

When Hiashi raised eyelids of death, he had seen his eyes, unaware that they had been taken to bright, and then placed back into the orbits of the corpse. This pair of eyes to Byakugan had not been affected by the ultimate effect of the seal of the bird cage.

In her boudoir, Yukari smiled as she looked at her reflection. Blood around his eyes adorned with three commas, veins swelled slightly, increasing its vision.

\- A second dojutsu, she smiled. Unfortunately, it helps me as too little. It is far from being the key to the puzzle.

Yukari blinked, letting his iris resume their usual purple hue and cheeks regained their natural sweetness.

Everything was going perfectly at the moment.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs updates Masashi Kishimoto. Touhou Project belongs updating Zune.

* * *

 **Chapter 26: Snow vengeful**

Autumn and his inevitable procession of red and golden leaves littering the ground, had entered the country from lightning. The streets were windswept, while cold breezes crossing the country with the speed of a furious cavalcade, announced an early winter.

In a small town situated in a sub-district administered a young man surreptitiously stole a loaf. The overweight merchant had left some bread aside, leaving sight long enough for a hand to cross a cold wall to grab a baker's products.

The mysterious thief appeared in his dingy room, materializing from a grimy mirror hanging in a room on the first floor of an almost unhealthy hotel, yet he held since a few days.

No one had seen her theft. No one would suspect it to be a ninja. No witnesses had discovered its flights and was able to trace his trail. It was so quiet that few people actually paid attention to him while he was carrying a lot of things stolen from under her wide kimono.

Once again, it would take a frugal meal at little cost, time to bail out his pockets.

\- You're discreet, then whispered a cold voice behind him.

The young man with long black hair turned in an instant, his sembons in hand, while the temperature fell around him.

A strange man had suddenly appeared in her room, settling outrageously on the futon, a terribly impolite. sufficiency of bloated, the man with the confident attitude was dressed in a dark cloak adorned with scarlet clouds, while his facies was hidden behind a mask orange spiral.

\- Who are you ? asked the teenager to silver kimono, covered with a blue and sparkling frost, using a threatening tone that meant he felt confident for a possible fight.

\- Call me Tobi for the moment, the man replied. I do not say to you my real name. As I would not trust you, I do not would reveal. If did, I would kill you to keep my secret.

\- What do you want from me ? then asked the young shinobi.

The masked man laughed lightly.

\- I did not come all this way for nothing and I have not walked into your room by mistake. I want you with me, Haku.

The young shinobi frowned. This man knew his name, although he has taken every precaution since the death of Zabuza-sama to be discreet and to the greatest possible distance with Kirigakure no Sato.

Many people had wanted him. Since the massacre of clans organized in the country of the water by the Sandaime Mizukage, the orphan had survived and was hardened. Its thin body and her androgynous appearance had earned him many vicious glances and he remembered those times. He had promised since Zabuza had taken him under his wing, that no one would use it as if it was a toy. It might be a tool and a vulgar weapon, not a toy.

\- What do you want exactly ? Haku asked again. I'm tired of playing mind games, so be clear.

\- What do you think of this world? This reality? asked Tobi called forward.

The look of this young shinobi, as he clenched his fists.

\- I want revenge, he whispered. I do not give a fuck the rest, all I want is to kill my enemies.

The shinobi frowned behind his mask.

It is on the right track, thought the mysterious nukenin. The loss fueled his hatred, but it is not yet broken by life. Still some loss or some disappointments and it would be perfect to serve. Of course, there would be nothing more than a pawn on the chessboard, the time the plan to succeed.

\- Can I offer you the means to get your revenge, murmured the mysterious perniciously called Tobi. I would give you the means to accomplish it in exchange for something. I want you to kill Sasuke Uchiha.

\- How will you make me stronger? asked Haku with a well audible interests in his calm voice.

For only answer, the only visible eye of man gave way to a black triskel, same as Hatake Kakashi, the man who had once killed Zabuza.

Haku's eyes widened, while the power of the Sharingan altered his mind. The powerful dôjutsu many ideas implanted in the brain of Haku, reinforcing its power before intensifying his desire for revenge, always placing it a little more under the influence of the Hidden Uchiha.

\- I'll serve you Sasuke on a plateau that you execute our common enemy. Then to you to isolate and kill the Uchiha.

The nice pawn obeyed the instructions of the mysterious Uchiha, heading south.

Several days later, he found the seven team going through a rocky valley, escorting an important client in the direction of a fortress.

The passage was wide enough, but the steep dirt road winding between cliffs and impressive sinkholes. Rare rubble indicated that the road, or more honestly the track was dangerous and had to be careful when it is borrowed.

Their path was quiet, nothing was visible on the horizon, even Kakashi and Sasuke. However, on the rocks, the latent threat took shape. Tobi appeared in a whirlwind, with his killer.

\- Here they are, he whispered to the address Haku. You know what to do.

The masked child nodded, making cool the air before creating two gel walls bolted the way. The road suddenly found himself transformed into a prison, the two access being sealed by these ice walls. The shinobi of Konoha prepared to fight to protect their client, before seeing a young masked man jumping toward them, floating on an ice sheet.

\- Protect customer, Kakashi whispered by some signs toward the man with a shaved head who cowered behind the back of Jonin.

\- I did not come to him, curtly cut the unknown. I came to get my revenge against you, Uchiha Sasuke. Move away from it all and you will live!

\- Because you think I'm going to abandon my friend? Sakura instantly cried cracking his fists. I know what your problem is, but we will demolish you!

Naruto said something of the same ilk, while Sasuke snorted contempt, before launching his incendiary favorite jutsu.

Tobi calmly watched things. Haku fought extremely well, insulating its victims before shooting them with his technique demonic mirrors. This attack was perfect, even against a user of the Sharingan. Sasuke's eyes could not be everywhere to dodge sembons of his enemy, who rained death from all directions, even from above.

Haku was very fast, twirling in the mirrors of ice dome and striking in the blind spot of the holder of the Sharingan. This pupil allowed to see the near future, but this gift was useless, if we had not the reflexes necessary to react.

Sasuke could see the future, but he was unable to change it. The frustration of being overwhelmed, despite his exhausting workouts, eating away the inside. Wrathful avenger tried to melt the mirrors and stay constantly in motion, but he quickly made a mistake. Suddenly, a thin knitting needle through her throat.

The last Uchiha collapsed to the floor in disbelief. It could not end like that. He refused to die alone, without accomplishing his dreams. The unpleasant taste of blood seeped into his throat, tinting his lips, while Haku approached with a Kunai, ready for the final blow that would kill him paralyzed Genin.

\- You will pay for the death of Zabuza-sama, told the boy in silver kimono.

Unfortunately for the masked avenger, Sasuke was not alone. Before he could hit, his ice mirrors exploded. Naruto had just defeated the clone Haku, reducing it to small ice, and had appealed to the Nine-Tails chakra cloak to smash the ice wall.

\- Do not touch, you bastard! yelled the blonde, who prepared a purple sphere in hand. Top Fuel this! if he cried and rushed on Haku. Kyûbi No. Gyoku!

The orb filled with demonic chakra Haku struck in the chest at close range. Under the impact of the whirling sphere, the body of the last member of the clan Yuki was distorted by the powerful chakra concentrate. The dark glow shattered any defense, breaking ribs which sank inside the body, puncturing the lungs and heart. The shock was so violent that the flames clung to the clothes of the masked boy. The orb exploded a few tenths of a second after impact, the blast nukenin projecting into the ravine.

The body of Haku took off in a beautiful arc, before falling into the abyss. Normally, he could catch up by creating an ice slide, but her internal injuries were so severe that he died before crashing to the bottom.

With the death of shinobi, his chakra dispersed and ice mirrors vanished quickly. Kakashi rushed to his student and attended to meticulously remove the needles having transformed his student hedgehog. Using her some basic medical knowledge, he nursed Sasuke's injuries, making sure the brown has no sequelae.

The last Uchiha Konoha moaned, letting the alcohol swab to disinfect his wounds while he was massaging his throat still sore.

\- I'm fine, Sasuke spat coldly, suddenly pushing his sensei.

Sasuke coughed again, rising and noting the worried looks of his teammates.

\- I tell you I'm fine, 'he repeated calmly.

Physically, perhaps because his injuries were fairly thin. Mentally, it was absolutely not the case, proof was the fact that his scarlet sharingan gained an additional point.

The increase in its eye power coincided with the realization that he had not been strong enough. His reflexes were not developed enough and brown fists clenched as he became aware. It was defeated, he was weak and Naruto, he died at this hour.

This was unacceptable, he thought. He needed more power, ever. He had become stronger than his comrades and even more than his brother.

The boy with the dark aura clenched his fists, to make whiten knuckles.

Above him, squatting on a rock, no one can discern, Tobi smiled like a madman.

Soon, the thirst for power and the desire for revenge Sasuke finally succeed to take over his loyalty to Konoha.

Soon, Sasuke would desert and he would throw himself into the clutches of his accomplices.

Tobi disappeared into a vortex, fading completely that reality.

Everything was going as planned.


	27. Chapter 27

Hello everyone !

The sequel, released in advance, because I have a lot in advance and I want you to enjoy this chapter. I hope you enjoy it, it's a pivotal moment that has its importance.

Feel free to send me your comments, I am always delighted to read and respond to all comments.

Happy reading.

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Touhou Project belongs to ZUN.

* * *

 **Chapter 27: Blinded by love and hate**

The vast area of the Uchiha clan was a quieter place and quieter than a tomb. Apart from the slight movement of leaves swirled in the courtyard full of ruts, whose maintenance was poor, there was no suspect what was going to happen.

Despite the fact that it is dark night, as the clouds hid the stars and the waning moon, a person does not sleep. In the darkness, Sasuke buckled his bag, after a final check of its contents. It had been weeks he matured his plan to leave the village in its quest for power. He had observed the round ANBU, had watched schedules shifts and had carefully planned his departure.

Brown blew to give courage, before putting his bag on his back. He left his room through the large empty room, before addressing a last look at the part where his family raised. They were all present. His mother smiled, his father kept his austere and he put in the foreground, candid, near the arm of the assassin whose face had been cut.

Sasuke slowly opened the door, putting his hand on the wood he stroked with nostalgia. He closed his eyes, shaking his head to not let these vapid thoughts invade and prevent him from fulfilling his destiny.

Brown closed the door, decided. He knew that deserting, he finally cut ties with the village. This would be the last time he came here, he felt it. Nevertheless, this large house was not so much the memory of the glorious clan Uchiha, a decaying cemetery that symbolized the decline of his dead family.

There was nothing more for him here. Nukenin his life could not be made more solitude, he foresaw.

Sasuke spun, through the village to reach the park adjacent to the wall.

In the bushes, while nervously waiting for the right opportunity, a rustling was heard. Quick as lightning, he turned to see who had caught. His eyes could not hide his confusion and curiosity at the idea of seeing her teammate.

\- So that was it, Sakura murmured faintly. You prepared you left long ago, but I suspected it would be tonight. I was sure, even if I do not explain it.

\- If you knew, replied the orphan, why did not you say anything?

\- I know what the consequences, she confessed. I care about you, you are my comrade, my friend and you count more for me. I love you and I do not want it unto thee even evil. I beg you, stop this madness while you still can.

Sasuke snorted contemptuously, before attaching the jade eyes that silently begged to return to this fateful decision.

\- I've thought about it, he severed with the coldness of a kunai. I need more power, then either you're with me or you're against me.

Sakura shivered, thinking at any speed, biting his lips.

\- I understand, she whispered, defeated. I love you, I want to look after you, but still, I can not leave my country like this. Stay with us, you can become powerful, even here.

\- Not enough, Sasuke muttered bitterly. It's not staying here Naruto has become stronger.

Brown turned to his teammate and stared into his eyes.

\- Sakura, he whispered, my greatest fear is not of dying. If I walked away from all this is because I'm afraid that one day Itachi comes back and it tears me again what I want. I'm sorry if I've rejected, but I do not want to lose you. If you want both to me, why do not you come with me?

The tone Sasuke had nothing of the contemptuous and haughty tone he used. It was almost tender, full of doubts and fears.

\- Sasuke, she whispered, if I go, I could not have access to secret jutsu of this village. Is-that danmaku worth the sacrifice?

Sakura was so desperate, that play on the power of desire Sasuke was his last hope, the ultimate blow to flex his comrade.

\- Yes, replied the brown with certainty. If Suna remained alongside Orochimaru, this village is in ruins and hundreds of people died. You, you still have a family, then maybe you should seriously consider increasing your power. You perfectly know that the enemy ninjas make no gift to civilians, when looting a village.

The pink swallowed. She remembered her nindo, his way of the ninja, why it had committed. She was not a groupie wanting to attract the eye of Sasuke, she was a kunoichi who wanted to protect the innocent.

\- I ... I know, murmured the young girl haunted by the eyes so terrifying hypothesis. Perhaps it is you who are right. I know that was wrong, that this world is not so good as it seemed, I understood. So maybe it means I have to make choices. I can not save everyone, but I can be powerful enough to worry about those that I really like. In this case, she faltered pronouncing words that would seal his fate, I am you. I am coming with you.

Sasuke was surprised, but he did not show it. Before the kunoichi could say another word, he took her by the hand and they dashed over the wall.

When their feet rested on the outside, they knew they could not turn back.

The two deserters addressed a last look at their house, their former home, before taking off into the woods, avoiding the road.

Sasuke and Sakura did not stop, not speaking a word. They had to put as much distance between themselves and Konoha, because their absence would be discovered in a few hours. They would need to conserve energy to confront those who would inevitably be launched on their heels.

While they cavalaient, away in the vast forests covering the land of fire, they went into a small clearing. It is in this place they were interrupted by a fairly unusual duo. The woman with silver hair and wearing a dark dress was actually quite human, but another creature with green hair had two spectral appendages instead of legs.

\- Uchiha Sasuke? called out the ghost creature, with a tone quite authoritarian.

\- Hn, he replied eloquently. You are the messengers of Miko, right?

\- That's right, muttered the spectrum. I am here and Soga no Tojiko Mononobe no Futo. Our Mistress awaits us, then do quickly.

Sasuke off again, while Sakura stuttered.

\- I would have thought you would go with Orochimaru, she breathed. Why the change of heart?

\- Because this junk wanted only my eyes, murmured the deserter, not to mention the fact that he died. And also because there Gensokyo that I could master the true power of senjutsu and danmaku. Now, save your breath.

The disappearance of Sasuke and Sakura was noted only in the morning. After a quick search of the village, the conclusion was herself. They had deserted.

In the office of Hokage, Shikaku crossed and uncrossed his fingers, thinking deeply. Her gray eyes lit up, then he stroked his pointed beard.

\- Teams six and seven, it is yours to bring our two deserters, dead or alive. If you fail, I enrolled in the Bingo Book. You have your orders, he concludes in the firing.

Both teams rushed out of Konoha, Kakashi using dogs to trace the two fugitives.

Naruto never imagined such a scenario. Certainly, the propensity of Sasuke to become hard to get his revenge was well known, but he hoped Brown would have been wise not to throw garbage in the future for successful quest that led inevitably to the darkness. Worse, Sakura was really disappointed. She had behaved like a groupie, an idiot who thought with his heart and not with his head. She was unworthy of being a kunoichi. She had chosen the man she loved, but she had rejected her friends, her family and her entire village. She had disowned and that was unforgivable.

The six team was not outdone. Shikamaru and Chôji was not particularly close to the two nukenins but the first sigh. He had calculated that current events had a probability of seventeen percent to be realized, but the date had caught short. Something had accelerated the process, but he did not know what. The death of Orochimaru, the temptress easy source of power, would have a chilling effect on Sasuke, but it had not happened.

Ino was upset, though she did not show it. Although unable to walk and retired from active service, she was injured in fighting for Konoha. In fact, it remained a kunoichi and as such, she remained informed of the news team. While his two teammates were leaving, she sighed, thinking back to the two fugitives. She wanted absolutely find her best friend. After all these reflections, Ino realized she had not even thought of Sasuke. She had always been attracted to this dark and handsome, but she could not forgive him decently have led to the cherry blossom in this sordid affair.

Sakura had been really stupid. Her friend, the best student of the Academy, the wealth of knowledge, had stupidly dark with Sasuke. She had acted with less reflection Kiba was saying. She had abandoned them, had drawn a line under their recently repaired friendship, once again because of the same boy. Sakura had just ruin his future, just for the sake of a sociopath who used it and felt nothing for her.

Ino then surprised to hate Sasuke with all his might.

Eyes closed, she implored all the gods she knew that Sakura safe return. After all, she could do anything else.

Pakkun, the pug Kakashi, sniffed the track with fervor, the smell becoming increasingly strong.

\- On gaining ground! if he exclaimed. Track their heads Tanzaku Gay. They have only a hour early!

\- They fled to Gensokyo, Sarutobi Asuma whispered.

\- Let's accelerate the pace! Kakashi ordered.

Other genins and qu'Asuma, amplifièrent their efforts, mobilizing all their resources to make up the duo of fugitives to reach the city.

A few kilometers, the research team discovered with horror a black smoke rising in the sky and hovered ominously, spreading a shadow of fear. The huge castle was in flames, its ancient roofs and its treasures, its valuable furniture and tapestries were going to ashes. The clouds of embers floated and swirled over the corpses of lancers and samurai that littered the streets.

Amid the carnage, Sasuke watched the dead and calmly holstered his weapon. It was only a few meters from the portal leading to Gensokyo, but what struck the rescue team was his appearance that had become monstrous. His dark skin contrasted with his long gray hair. The two wings of flesh-like clawed hands that emerged under his shoulder blades still made him less human and that's when the extent of his downfall jumped in the eyes of those who hunted him.

\- Sasuke, then whispered his sensei, what did you do?

\- I fulfill my destiny! if he exclaimed with a laugh.

Sakura was located near him, holed up behind a statue, watching with anxiety the events.

\- Sasuke-kun, veins here, she whispered, pointing to the portal. Quick !

Both nukenin turned to the gate, pursued by the research team. Kakashi prepared his famous Raikiri, seriously threatening to shoot them if they did not surrender immediately.

Sasuke was on the verge of crossing the gate, when it braked suddenly, turning to the man with the silver hair. For a moment, stroked Kakashi hopes that his pupil had seen his mistake and decided to give up, but he was going astray. Sasuke merely to cancel his cursed seal transformation and resumed her icily.

\- Are you so blind, Kakashi-sensei? asked he sarcastically.

Seeing that the silver-haired shinobi no answer, Sasuke let out a bitter laugh without joy, while he averted his gaze from coal to Sakura, whose look was worried.

\- He told me that I could overcome that with the same eyes as he murmured the young Uchiha. The power comes at a price, a price I'm willing to pay.

His voice sounded haunted. Sasuke never had the air as empty. He could be unmoved, disdainful and arrogant, but Sasuke was always a torrent of emotions bubbling behind these tones. Brown was decidedly not in its normal state.

With a sudden movement, the last Uchiha drew a kunai and violently planted in the bowels of his accomplice.

Sakura's eyes widened, feeling the cold cruel steel punch her womb. Incredulous, the kunoichi mobilized all his strength to stay upright, feeling the blood flow from his guts and flow along metal grooves. His eyes betrayed the black eyes caught Sasuke, who sparkled with a brilliance insane, while the horror of all these betrayals is finally revealed. Tears rolled down his cheeks, before it collapses under the horrified gaze of his comrades.

Despite his ruthless murder, Sasuke was a twinge of heart. Sakura had loved her and he too had felt something for her, a little longer than camaraderie.

Fully assuming his action and horror of that loss, he had just cause in the same way that the worst scoundrels, as his brother had done before him, his eyes mutèrent. His iris blood revealed ovoid three ellipses around his pupils.

Blessed by the Mangekyo Sharingan, the same pupil possessed her brother, nukenin hurriedly ran through the portal leading into Gensokyo.

Kakashi continued his race, but he had turned off his crackling jutsu. Refusing to pursue Sasuke, he rushed to Sakura, who was still breathing.

\- Sensei, she stammered, compressing her abdomen, leaving the sticky blood flow through his fingers. I'm sorry, she moaned in hiccuping. Pa ... sorry ...

These shinobi had some knowledge of anatomy and miraculously the wound was not fatal. Providing first aid to the nukenin which sank into unconsciousness, they hesitated on the way forward.

\- Sakura needs proper care, saw Asuma, only Tsunade-sama can do something. If we pursue Sasuke, it does not take all that time. I propose to leave and catch this asshole. Anyway, she has no future.

\- We can not continue Sasuke, Kakashi countered. Gensokyo is not under our jurisdiction and I do not intend to start an open war with indescribable faction that he would join. nothing more we can do for him and we can do nothing against him while trying to save the comrade that can still help.

His proposal gathered the majority of views expressed. The rescue team abandoned the mission, returning to Konoha. Kakashi was ready to take full responsibility for that choice, he was proud to pass his comrades before the mission, as had his father before him.


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs updates Masashi Kishimoto. Touhou Project belongs updating Zune.

* * *

 **Chapter 28: Underground Duel**

Sasuke had just cut forever all the bridges connecting it to his old life. The deserter had to dirty his hands with the blood of tens of lancers, and that of his comrade, his friend.

Devoid of any hope of clemency, deprived of any future in the land of fire, brown eyes with blood crosses the portal without regret. The crossing of this world of oppressive darkness have sent shudders most travelers, but this disturbing environment had almost no effect on him. It had been years away he sank all light and considered the protective shadow was more a cocoon hiding the rest of the world, the lair of a mysterious illness.

Brown finally emerged in the middle of a large village populated by humans. Upon arrival, Soga no Tojiko and Mononobe no Futo waiting with mixed feelings. The second, a natural subject was quiet, which was not the case on the other. The first, proud and combative, clearly showed his impatience.

\- You've been slow, said the woman with the two ghostly legs.

\- I had things to do, murmured the brown that was doing everything possible not to faint.

The air was saturated with an almost uncomfortable natural energy flow. The energy literally vibrated around him, disturbing his vision hypersensitive because of his Mangekyo. Brown quickly deactivated his power eyepiece, finding a sense of balance. This new world was described as mysterious well, but when he looked around him, he was almost disappointed by the normality of human and banality of the place. There was little difference with his former home.

\- I feel disappointed, Uchiha, Futo whispered with a smile. Do not worry because soon, you will discover what makes the charm of our world and get the honor of meeting our regent, one of the most powerful people in the country illusory.

Brown followed his guides out of the village, following in the footsteps of two women who fought their way through the thick forest of magic, following the dirt road leading to the temple Myouren. But his destination was not the temple, but exactly what was behind. The trio slipped into the bushes, surreptitiously bypassing the large sanctuary, ending up in the cemetery of the temple.

The place was not gay, he had the unpleasant impression that this mist that lingered around the stelae was not natural. He felt that something was watching behind one of the pillars covered in mold and fungus spores emitting the putrid smell. He felt that the vengeful spirits of the dead watched and luckily it was still day, because it really was not reassured.

\- I can know what we do here? asked Brown whose tone indicated that he had only one looking forward, one out of here.

\- What is it ? Tojiko smiled enjoying seeing the haughty face of Uchiha with this little green shade. You are scared ? You will not fear, at least for now. It is day and our Jiang Shi, Yoshika Miyako, only comes out at night.

Sasuke gulped at the thought of facing one of these creatures. The mere thought of facing a resurrected corpse, devouring the chakra, souls and generally anything that came within reach of his cold and chipped teeth, was not very pleasant. To be honest, it terrified him.

\- So he insisted for more, what are we doing here?

\- We'll see master of us all. His underground palace is there, in the crypt.

The crypt was a stone building of extremely small. The walls were made of raw and rough-hewn stone, a simple robust wooden door gave access to the interior. The interior was nothing special, but if you searched the premises with careful consideration, it was discovered that under a heavy slab, there was a staircase that plunged underground. The walls of this new route, however, were perfectly smooth and carefully cut stones. The underground complex was much neater than this outside, which was nothing special, at least at first glance.

Underground, after a long walk, the way was blocked by two bronze doors guarded by Taoist Kaku Seiga. Women dress lightly and carefully knotted hair, formally greeted Sasuke, officially welcoming him in the Grand Mausoleum Palace of Dreams.

The door revealed a huge hall with marble floor, the ceiling being supported by tall pillars supporting the arch that glistened. The candelabra gleamed purple flames burning in silver cups and lit the scene of a bloody glow.

It was more of a palace than a mausoleum, thought Sasuke. His impression was confirmed when he arrived in the big room. A huge pillar top six floors occupied the center of the hexagonal space. Bridges spanned the room, through the vast space to reach the silver walls, pierced brass doors. Everywhere, the darkness was defeated by light stones that emitted a low golden glow, illuminating the ground, forming regular patterns and also served as railings for bridges.

Sasuke sighed, as he entered the central pillar and went up to the last level. It was well worth going down hundreds of steps.

Brown had no comment. He crossed one of the stone bridges whitewashed, taking care not to look at his feet. The six stages were very high and it did not fall. The blood carmine swore horribly with marble and onyx.

The door in front of him was much larger than the others. When opened, it was like being in the room of the daimyo of the throne of fire, and more luxurious, with precious tapestries and prints that he had never seen.

The throne was occupied by the regent, hidden behind a screen. The figure stood motionless, while Futo had Sasuke. After a few moments, a gesture Regent silenced the gray-haired woman, who bowed and left the room.

The silence was heavy, while the mysterious sovereign fixed the surviving Uchiha.

\- What do you come for here, Uchiha Sasuke? asked he calmly to feminine accents.

\- I just seek power, he whispered. Your servants offered me to be under the tutelage of a master danmaku, I agreed. I want to kill a certain person.

\- If you accept my teachings, said the master of the house, there is a price to pay. I want you to accomplish a mission for me.

Seeing Sasuke remained silent, the monarch continued.

\- I want that after your training, you murdered someone for me. Your target will be indicated on time you.

\- Very good. But who are you really? he asked suspiciously. If you teach me, I do not want you to be hidden behind a screen.

\- You have guts, admitted the regent. I'll go to your query.

The two doors of opaque cloth parted, revealing a woman in the precious dress, embroidered with silk and gold, with a long purple cape expensive. She wore a strange helmet, hiding her ears while her hair ash-blond formed two horns on top of his skull.

Royal, she walked in a few steps, his stature and his approach stating that it was part of the nobility, the elite to which also belong Uchiha claimed.

\- I am the regent of Nippon, the great prince Kamitsumiya No. No. Umayado Toyosatomimi no Mikoto.

\- You are a woman, contra Sasuke.

\- Wonderful sense of observation, she replied wryly. This is an unfortunate failure, secondary to the use of a resurrection technique. However, this does not change the fact that now, as long as you stay here, you will be my pupil and you will obey me, like the others.

The power in his voice, and the fact she stroked his ritual stick, encouraged him to submit. She was in a strong position in its underground palace surrounded by spirits, zombies and other creatures she had definitely the silent existence, to preserve the surprise.

\- Follow me, she ordered, I wanna see what you really worth the fight.

Sasuke followed Miko, who made a sign to his partner. The three people found themselves in one of the parts of the training ground.

The female prince sat in the grandstand overlooking the arena, while Sasuke Uchiha and Mononobe no Futo were facing.

\- Compete against yourself, ordered the Taoist immortal. Do not stop fighting until I give the order.

She snapped her fingers, as is the case for hailing animals, signifying the start of the fight.

\- Heaven Sign, Iwafune Ascending to Heaven! exclaimed then the whore of the prince.

Futo threw waves of arrows and bursts that formed a makeshift shield, protecting her as she flew to get in better position to fight.

Meanwhile, Sasuke activated his seal, bringing out its two wings similar to flesh hands.

The nukenin flew, trying to dodge the danmaku the random pattern, which really was nothing elegant. It was so easy to dodge raindrops, but Sasuke knew managing water.

\- Katon! Gôkakyû no jutsu! if he exclaimed projecting a wave orange incandescante.

The blast, amplified by the chakra cursed, waved a hand projectiles. However, the last of Mononobe had not said its last word. She called on other spells, multiplying attacks, while lightning crackled in the hands of the Uchiha.

Miko quietly attended the duel, protected behind a magic shield. She was beginning to get bored. His servant had not made calls to his most incredible regular patterns, while the Uchiha was tiring quickly.

After a few minutes, she stifled a yawn and decided to stop the fight. At his command, both fighters came down and bowed, waiting for its conclusions.

\- Futo, your motives are too vicious, she whispered with his legendary calm. Start a random rain is definitely more effective than regular danmaku beautiful, but you lose any surprise if you content to swing orbs in the approximate direction of your enemy. We reshape this later. Rest for now, I will guide our young guest.

Futo bowed, leaving her only prince, along with Sasuke.

\- You're pretty good for a mere mortal, she complimented her way. If I could have agents with Thy power, I'd already master of Nippon. But useless to dream of an idealized past, you still have much to learn.

\- I'm here to master the danmaku and pay this instruction by visiting a service, Sasuke replied with a cold and arrogant tone. I would pass me your address on your past life I care about passionately.

The next second, Miko launched its powerful spell card, Hermit Sign: Emperor of the Land of the Rising Sun. The miniature suns exploded at close range, pushing the youth to the ground, partially burning his clothes and blinding him temporarily.

Sasuke groaned, closing his eyes because of the light violence, before feeling the cold steel of a blade that caressed his Adam's apple.

\- Listen to me, you little shit, hissed Toyosatomimi no Miko. Never you do not give me orders and you never dreams to raise your voice to me. The only reason you're alive now and enjoy my experience is that you can help me. Otherwise, I can very well pull those pretty eyes and learn to use it myself. Now you're gonna do what I say, got it?

Miko strengthened its presence by placing his boot on the throat of the young arrogant, can easily crush her trachea.

\- I gave you an order, it seems to me, she added icily.

\- I understand, whispered Sasuke. I would obey you, he added, feeling that she was not satisfied, and it showed the increasing pressure.

Sasuke gasped, neutralized by that which would now not only his sensei, but also his master.

\- I beg your pardon, Shotoku-sama, he pleaded, humbling himself as he had never done before.

After a few endless seconds, Miko released his grip, allowing Brown to suck air greedily.

\- Now follow me, she ordered. I'll drive you to your personal quarters.

The prince saw Sasuke up and frowned.

\- It does not appear you have told me you could stand in my presence, she cut coldly, wishing him learn humility by making it tougher sanction.

Sasuke bowed, bowing before her and browsing all the way bent double, his teeth in front of still more humiliating to the hostess.


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs updates Masashi Kishimoto. Touhou Project belongs updating Zune.

* * *

 **Chapter 29: Performance**

When both jônins Hatake Kakashi and Sarutobi Asuma made their report to the Hokage Godaime, one could not help but sigh. As the actions of the two fugitives were reported to him, he massaged his temples, trying desperately to hunt migraine who had slowly but surely.

Not only should handle the case two deserters, one of whom was seriously injured by his accomplice now untouchable, but another bad news had just fallen on his desk. The daimyo had just reached via express mail, informing him of his deep displeasure at the idea of having massacred an entire company. The feudal lord had first thought to have made the wrong choice in the appointment of the successor of Sarutobi, but after a little time to rest the things, the sovereign fire the country chose another option. React hot, on a whim and without hindsight, was often a bad idea that led to make choices that we regret after analysis.

After careful consideration, the daimyo had decided to entrust the case to the Hokage. After all, these were crimes of a shinobi, so it was the responsibility of the Kage to pronounce judgment, although the fire lord of the country made it clear that he was ordering a measure is taken to copy against the murderer.

Shikaku put the parchment on a corner of his office, leaving the wax seal evidence before looking up at the two jônins. The sharp steel eyes darted Hokage of the head of mission, which was also the teacher of the two fugitives. Kakashi had many answers to give him and began to question him.

\- Did you know that Sasuke had desert? Shikaku asked unnecessarily because he was firmly convinced that Kakashi was not a traitor and he would never have left his pupil do so.

\- No, murmured the man défaussait his usual phlegm. All psychiatric reports made on the case of Uchiha Sasuke are perfectly clear and consistent. This is an avid power adolescent, like half the shinobi of this village, although it is obsessed with revenge. This obsession could lead to such behavior, but because Orochimaru is dead, we thought it would have no alternative in the village. Obviously someone Gensokyo managed to contact our defenses without finding out. I would emphasize the case of the cursed mark Orochimaru. Although it amplifies the wearer's desire for power, its effects are neutralized when sealed. I personally practiced sealing the curse seal playing on its most primitive instincts.

Nara frowned as he analyzed those words. He had investigated his side and obtained all necessary information about the seal. It was the famous hermit Jiraiya who oversaw the work of Kakashi and expertise of the master in the field of fuinjutsu could hardly be rejected.

Shikaku sighed. It would be fair and easy to leave Kakashi out unscathed in this case, but officials had to pay for this disaster.

\- Kakashi Hatake, the Hokage said after a few seconds of hesitation, I reserve to rule later on you. I would first receive the interrogation report of the young Haruno.

The family name mentioned provoked a strange reaction in the Jonin, who handed. Sakura was brought in critical condition and the efforts of Tsunade, the young Genin would not have survived the blow carried by the kunai nukenin.

The kunoichi awoke the day after his repatriation. Although she had been treated, she had lost a lot of blood and his mind was still clouded by drugs that were administered to him.

In the hospital room, the girl pastel hair moaned, her head seemed heavy, as she squinted because of brilliant ceiling. The antiseptic smell that tickled his nostrils made her understand that she was in a treatment room.

After a few seconds, memories came back to him. Despite the brevity of the action, it had recorded every detail of this betrayal. She saw the Kunai easily sink below her navel and she gasped, assimilating information.

Sakura looked at his abdomen, only to see that she was dressed in a simple gray gown. She wanted to raise the tissue, palpate his wound, but his arms did not obey him more.

After a quick observation, the young woman found that its four members were handcuffed to the bed metal edges

The helpless pink began to panic, to the brink of hyperventilate until the door of his room open. The slight hiss greased hinges gave way a few footsteps, while a doctor was checking some steps, not speaking any word to the patient. The look that the healer was addressed to her reproachful and full of contempt, she could not afford.

As she turned her head, using her hair pink as a screen to isolate a strong voice called.

Sakura jumped and turned pale when she saw who was present. She recognized the man in the face scarred in front of him, since he was the sinister Examiner writes Chunin exams. Now she was alone, close to him, it seemed to him even more intimidating.

\- Haruno Sakura, he began in a tone perfectly neutral, you are in a precarious position.

Cherry blossom swallowed, not daring to interrupt him, aware of his terrifying vulnerability.

\- I advise you to tell the truth, not to lie and to cooperate with us, not to aggravate your case.

The rose nodded, trembling, while the interrogator began to ask questions.

\- Did you follow Uchiha Sasuke on your own? he asked in a neutral voice, devoid of any clue that may hint at his intentions.

\- Yes, murmured the prisoner who felt terribly guilty of this act which fell under the high treason.

\- How did you know he would leave? Ibiki continued inwardly intrigued.

\- I do not know, she conceded. I had a hunch. I could see he was more withdrawn and the same day I saw him react to criticism with less calm. I mean, usually it is content to ignore people, but now it was different. He clenched his fists and teeth, as if it held to send everyone to see. It is as if he had the urge to chuck everything, but he made the effort to take a few more hours. I thought he was preparing something, I wanted to see for myself and I saw him. My impression was right, I even tried to reason with him, but I failed.

\- If you knew, said the interrogator, why did not you tell?

Sakura gulped. Fear of not being believed or of uttering a wrongful accusation had tapped for hours, since it would have meant losing credibility and spoil all the confidence placed in it. Finally, now that she watched her situation, treated like a prisoner unworthy, she realized that had managed to do what she had wanted to avoid.

\- I was scared, scared for him, she justified before the impassive face of the man in the black cloak. I knew that if he got caught, he would be condemned and I wanted to prevent it from being hurt him. I wanted to protect him, she whispered the crestfallen. I ... I loved that bastard.

\- During your flight, since you claimed to want to protect it, why do not you fought with him? The witnesses all confirm that you have not acted against the soldiers of the army of Daimyo. Can you explain this attitude, as if holding to protect it?

\- I could not, she stammered. I hate to kill the idea of doing that to people not deserving it disgusts me. Although I left Konoha, I do not want to hurt locals. I'm a lousy kunoichi, I can not even be impassive and I'm scared. I do not know what I can kill, but I do not want. I can not do, it disgusts me.

Sakura was lost in a confusing litany, the interrogator let go. Each word could be important and was willing to cooperate. She did not even try to lie, confessing what she had done, revealing his conflicting emotions. Ibiki had not even had to unsheathe the threat to use its instruments of torture, Sakura revealing extremely verbose. If only all the prisoners could be as endorsements, this sui greatly simplify the task.

When the interrogator had enough evidence to make his report, he left the room without a word, ordering the two guards flanking the door to remain at their posts.

Ibiki made his report to the Hokage, who listened calmly. The chief of the Interrogation Section then left the scene, leaving Nara Shikaku decide what to do.

The Hokage bore responsibility for judging the actions of the shinobi under his authority. Of course, his predecessor had convened the council, but he had no desire to multiply the sterile discussions, since the conflicting opinions would eventually confuse more than to provide a clear judgment.

Shikaku remained quiet, watching the minutes that he had before, and the insistent demands of the daimyo to punish the killer.

He stayed several hours in his office, weighing the pros and cons, analyzing the arguments and statements, before taking its decision. He summoned the council, his secretary, and the team in September.

The village notables gathered around their leader, which brought its leaves in organizing, putting something in his hands to avoid twisting her fingers in a nervous gesture too obvious.

The large table was shaped like a horseshoe and three shinobi called remained in the center, with all eyes towards them. Sakura was also present and Naruto had not seen since she was taken into care room. Teammate was dressed in his classic outfit, indicating that it was processed normally, not to attract pity, but his wrists and ankles cuffed indicated that it was still considered dangerous, despite his low chakra reserves. His pale complexion also stated that she had not restored all its hemoglobin reserves and that it was not in a physical combat capable.

A cough from the dictator ended the whispers that had begun to rise.

\- Following a review of the different elements in my possession, namely the evidence, investigation reports and interrogation, I will now make my verdict on the case dealing with the desertion of Uchiha Sasuke.

All were silent, hanging on the lips of the village leader.

\- Yakumo Naruto acted with professionalism, following the orders of his superior diligently. Thus, no charges were brought against him and he may therefore leave the room.

The blonde bowed respectfully before exiting. He knew he had done nothing wrong legally and Yukari behind him, he was not afraid of anything. Despite the verdict which completely innocentait, he could not help cursing its slowness. If it had happened earlier, it was more hurried, he could have prevented Sasuke to flee through the portal.

Inside the board room, things began to deteriorate.

\- Hatake Kakashi, because of your mismanagement of the pathological case Uchiha Sasuke, you are temporarily suspended your Jonin-sensei functions, causing your immediate reassignment. You can have.

The man with the silver hair was doing pretty well. He was not demoted, or even penalized financially. The fact that, for years, the medical reports showed mental disorders Uchiha had played in his favor. He walked calmly out of the room, speaking briefly to sign a few people came to hear the verdict. Besides some genins present, proclaimed his rival could not help but be relieved.

Kakashi was not at all. He knew that such serious crimes were unforgivable and he feared that the defendants pay the piper. His premonition proved prophetic, as in the courtroom, the Hokage took a third sheet.

\- Uchiha Sasuke is tried in absentia. We declare nukenin rank A, enrolled in the Bingo Book. We declare guilty of desertion, treason and murder to bring back dead or alive, in respect of the heritage of Konoha and the Uchiha clan.

The ax fell, while he dabbed paraphait and the execution order. A shudder passed through the assembly, while the Godaime stared at his advisers, his sharp eye defying issuing criticism.

Sakura shed silent tears, not speaking a word while attending helplessly to the pronunciation of this sentence which excluded Sasuke to Konoha and community that made his life impossible in the shinobi lands.

\- Haruno Sakura, then called the Hokage, pushing the accused to face his little face maudlin toward the judge, we declare you guilty of desertion, treason and murder. The accused is declared nukenin, worsened its ranking ninja and is sentenced to the death penalty. The sentence will be executed publicly, at dawn.

Rose and trembling legs collapsed to his knees. His pale, covered with tears and snot moved him nobody. It was not pity they felt, but disgust for the woman who had made a stupid mistake, but considerable, and could not even manage to remain worthy to fulfill his actions.

The nukenin was immediately seized by two ANBU, to ensure that nothing ventured desperate to escape that judgment. Sakura stood still, leaving the take without reacting. It was not until the futility of struggle amorphous explaining his attitude, his shock. Sakura found it hard to cope with the news and all that it entailed. Once the two elite ninjas had seized her, a thick cloud of smoke had disturbed his senses. When she felt the ground under her feet again, she coughed to drive away the smoke that had crept into his lungs. Suddenly she felt his arm being pulled forward, while a third man grabbed his right leg. A rattling later, the two guards held her arms violently threw enough in a small cell, before locking the door barred.

Sakura was crushed on the rough ground, grimacing because of his scraped palms, while his eardrums were martyred by the groans of the rusty gate hinges.

After a while, she knelt, watching its surroundings. His hands were shackled with a short chain, leaving a little room, but the chains had the main function of neutralizing his chakra flow. The real obstacle to his escape lay in the chain that connected his right leg in a big cement cube securely anchored into the masonry of the cell. Deprived of her chakra, she had no chance to snatch the heavy links of more than one centimeter.

Emerald eyes of the condemned turned to stone walls, desperately seeking a solution barefoot a stone to break this chain and to escape the dusty cell. Unfortunately, thick cold gray walls did not send him nothing but coldness and despair. The cell was provided with no windows, the only light lay in the low crackling torches, whose light filtered through the bars of the gate, casting long shadows barred the parallel dark hole into which it was based .

Firmly chained and constantly drained his chakra, the girl cowered in a corner.

His mind was also trapped in darkness her body. His wit, sharp ordinary, was paralyzed by what had happened to him. She had been sentenced to death. In a few hours, his life would end and everything she had worked, all she had done would be destroyed. His training, his jutsus, everything would be swept away. She would disappear, breaking all the relationships she had woven. His friends, his family, lista she saw all those faces pass her. She was stupidly cause the misfortune of her parents she was going to suffer needlessly Ino.

\- I'm going to die, she repeated softly, feeling that words swelled in her throat, to emphasize that as a low croak.

The information was overwhelming and yet it was hard to accept these simple words. Words so raw and violent, they had hardly left his mouth.

\- I'm going to die, she repeated, eyes blank and set on a corner of his cell.

How could it have ended differently? she thought in cowering in a corner of his small cell. She was herself condemned to second or she had followed the junk she loved. She had betrayed his village, abandoned all his, knowingly helped a traitor and violated all his promises. Sasuke had left a pile of bodies, so since he was untouchable in Gensokyo, it would be to her to pay for the actions of nukenin and serve as an example for all to those who believe can with impunity defy the village.

Cherry blossom withered looked down, huddling in a corner, hoping to shelter from the cold. His body invaded by despair which closed its icy fingers on his soul, was barely warmed by the cold draft that circulated between the windy corridors. If it went well, she would catch your death, she thought wryly feeling his snotty nose. The girl, now deprived of her headband, remained prostrate in the corner of the rough and irregular walls. Frozen in that position, she let exhaustion and weakness due to have its forces.

She woke up several hours later, at least she felt. Things had not changed, she was still in the darkness of prison. Sakura grimaced, the courbaturées shoulders, rubbing his aching muscles and fine arms. His every move was waving his chains, producing a rattling assaulting his hearing. The treacherous rubbed her irritated eyes, thinking that surely was like hell with purple circles swearing with his cadaverous complexion and greasy hair.

His morbid humor did not last long. The barred gate was on the corridor whose end was blocked by a door that let no light will pass, but it was in no hurry to see the dawn. Sakura knew perfectly well that the sunrise would coincide with his killing. She was so terrified after having emptied his tear glands and sought a loosened stone, it was reduced to implore whatever deity she knew that the sun does not rise, she gets any reprieve , if only a few minutes.

Only she remained prostrate, weeping over her life that she had stupidly squandered. Crying was useless, she knew, because she had no mercy to expect from its Storage and her tears attendriraient nobody, but she had no nothing. There was no hope for her, she would end only. His friends and relatives did not come to send him a final farewell, all seemed to be ashamed of it. On the other hand, she was not sure she could bear to see them. It was selfish, but she did not suffer more. She would not take his faults more, carry additional weight and feel more guilt when she was going to cause untold suffering to his family, his friends, his teammate.

Sakura stood frozen in the dark, or until the cell door creaked, then a masked ANBU was advancing toward her. In a derisory reflex, she stepped back and stumbled against the wall, waiting with a frightened look.

\- The implementation will begin soon, he announced in a neutral voice, behind his white mask. You've got thirty minutes before being taken to the block, use it to share your last wishes.

\- I wish I could write a last letter to my family, she stammered begging him to bring paper and a brush.

The man nodded and slipped out of sight of the convicted who bit his lip. He returned a few moments later with a single sheet and some ink. The guard remained in the company of the convicted, ensuring that it does not seal would trace and would try anything desperate to escape.

Sakura did not even bother with that presence. She wiped her wet face, spreading his tears on his cheeks before gasp, leaving a thin thread of saliva flow to the ground. Placing the paper on a stone, she took the brush with a trembling hand, plunging the hairs in the small dark ink pot before starting each stroke of his final message. Always restless tremors, Sakura let his tears flow and form small marks on paper. His words were punctuated with errors and lacked consistency, but she wanted to confess everything she had on the heart, without forgetting anything. His final confession was hesitant as she was struggling to align words and rationally organize his thoughts. She finished her letter, putting it in ANBU who read it one last time, ensuring that there is nothing compromising, before putting it in his pocket and assure her that he would achieve his family.

The traitor, forced to wear the uniform gray of the condemned, was then led out of the prison, always carefully chained up, so she could not escape.

Sakura followed his jailers, his head down, looking at the ground under his feet. Led like cattle to the slaughter, she was trembling because of the terror that came over. However, she refused to cooperate, deliberately slowing to delay his execution and to disrupt the schedule. If she had to die, she still had a minimum of pride to put his grain of sand in the carefully oiled mechanism, prepared by his executioners.

One of the guards violently pushed for it to advance. With his legs shackled, Sakura fail to stumble many times, but she continued balance and continued to advance.

The prison door opened, letting the air rush of freedom and stroking her hair. The slight breeze could have been a relief if she had not been in such a situation.

Sakura watched the dark sky, barely illuminated by pink clouds purposes. The sun had not yet risen, but she had the impression that the diurnal luminary taunting, making wait prolonging further the unbearable waiting, which looked like an agony.

The escort led the girl to the top of the tower of the Hokage. Sakura trembled while everything was prepared for his execution. A block had been set up, consisting of a single plank of wood, while the masked executioner finished sharpening his katana. Obviously, they wanted his head jumps first time. The only consolation for her, she had at least confirmed that his death would be quick.

When the first rays of the sun rose, there was already a large crowd that had gathered at the foot of the tower. They had a great talkers, disapproving violence and stating categorically never approve these sordid penalties, it was the kind of shows they were all waiting. They will never admit, but see this violence and blood flow had a striking effect. This horrible staging satisfy the basest instincts of the populace, satiating their bloodlust. A public performance was rare, especially in Konoha, while hundreds of onlookers and onlookers had gathered. Some even rented their balconies for astronomical sums, to traders who absolutely wanted to be at the forefront.

Sakura had understood it would be the highlight of the show. Her death in front of hundreds of his countrymen she had betrayed him.

A lump formed in his throat, while the Hokage was emerging. Dressed in his robe and scarlet hat, he made a speech on justice that she did not bother to listen. His thoughts raced through her head as she imagined many scenarios.

Part of her desperately pleading that same grace be pronounced. Even if it were to be imprisoned, she still preferred to rot in a cell than be executed. It would not be a pleasant fate, but that would be the life.

Eyes closed, the nukenin chained shaking. She hoped that something happens, someone to save her, it awakens a latent power, she could break free and run away, but nothing came. In his despair, Sakura heard the Hokage order to bring the convicted.

She was advanced to the building ledge, offered to the sight. The crowd that stretched was silent. She watched this swarming mass, observing. Curiosity, concern and compassion were read in their looks, but the worst part was the boos and insults that rose hundreds, requiring it to pay.

Sakura knew it was the end. His stomach seemed heavy as lead, while she clung to lay the ground whimpering and begging to be spared his life miserable. However, she knew it would be useless, no supplication, not even the most pathetic and could not save her. If she had to leave, it would be offering a show of courage. She would face an end with dignity, though she was terrified. She thought back to her family in which she had brought shame and dishonor, disgrace covering the name of the Haruno. Cherry blossom wondered what her parents were doing. Were they in this crowd, hoping to see their daughter one last time, or they stayed home, crying? The ever they liked, or were they denied?

The executioner put his knees nukenin, ensuring that it does not fit his head between his shoulders.

\- One last word ? asked the Hokage.

\- Yes, muttered the convicted watching the Nara in the eyes, unblinking, his hate jade eyes piercing the darkness. For me, this is not the end but the beginning of a new adventure. Unlike you, I would not go in Jigoku.

Nara Shikaku gestured and Sakura was plated on the block. The executioner raised his katana, the blade of which was tinged bloody glare of the sun.

The ANBU lowered his arm, wearing a violent blow on the neck, instantly severing the spine, rest before slicing the neck of the traitor.

The body neckline limply collapsed, while the head was jumping and rolling over a meter before stopping, wearing a shocked expression.

The murmur through the crowd fell silent instantly, leaving place only silence. It was a heavy silence, shared by all, as an ultimate reverence to that which would have no grave.

While a ANBU used a jutsu to engulf the corpse and reduced to ashes, the Hokage was retiring.

The crowd dispersed, silent and shocked. Some even doubted that decision, then they all internally yet condemned nukenin.

A cold gust of wind then swept the last ashes, scattering the ultimate Sakura remains.


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs updates Masashi Kishimoto. Touhou Project belongs updating Zune.

* * *

 **Chapter 30: Resurrection**

Makai was a very strange world, located at the junction of several realities. Therefore, it seemed logical that the mysterious world populated by mythical creatures is subject to very different laws from those governing the surface. This mythical place consisted of a great variety of landscapes that lay under a sky of unchanging darkness, as if there was neither day nor night.

At the heart of this universe, since there was a place that seemed fixed in the heart of this moving chaos, stood a vast city. The city with thousands of houses was located on a cliff bordering a vast crystalline ocean, whose brilliant cerulean glow illuminated the dark sky, chasing the darkness and allowing to see as in daylight.

Above this capital perpetually bathed in a glistening aura, the sea of stars seemed to dance around the highest spire of the fortified citadel that floated above the abyssal ocean. The houses of the city was made of beautiful clear stones, often painted, whose creamy masonry contrasted sharply with the basalt palace. The city was crushed by this architectural ensemble, this mansion that sat proudly and dominated the area, visible for hundreds of kilometers around. The capital of Makai was as oppressed by the high towering walls decorated with pilasters and grimacing gargoyles, supporting hundreds of towers themselves overcome diamond arrows. Around this base made of obsidian walls, amounted numerous palaces with marble niches and huge windows.

The fortress housed Pandaemonium many strange things, but the most powerful of them occupied the vast circular room located at the top of the citadel. Under the glass dome, was the throne room, the floor was covered with sparkling silver. The six pillars of marble and malachite sprang proudly supporting the strange translucent material that was tinted purple reflections of the changing sky.

At the heart of the room, in the heart of Makai, located on an elevated throne, the tutelary goddess of places waiting calmly. Caressing the armrests sandstone inlaid with gems, divinity permeated energy that flowed throughout his palace. All that power was vibrating in her, waving his snowy hair floating despite the absence of the slightest breeze.

The goddess heavy red velvet cloak slowly left his seat, his every move is filled with grace and disturbed the atmosphere of any Makai.

With the greatest calm, the divine being floated in the sky before falling to the same level as Sariel. The angel of death, its creation was waiting prostrate before the throne.

\- This news is interesting, murmured softly Shinki with its most melodious voice, while observing the angel with long hair of a beautiful periwinkle blue.

\- Indeed, divine Shinki, replied the woman with wings pristine feathers. This resists be too much for a mortal and he does not seem to stay in the eternal flames. He even managed to evade my judgment.

\- If my memory serves me, it is not the only person to have managed to keep his soul in secret, in order to escape your judgment. How is it different?

The angel of death frowned. In short, the goddess who gave her life had just remind him of little pleasant truths to remember. She did so without threats or audible disappointment, but she had still made.

\- This being achieved what neither you nor Alice, have been able to accomplish, the angel went to the dress with a coat of arms consisting of a shield surmounted by a stylized original. He divided his soul.

If Shinki seemed surprised, she did not show it. His clear eyes seemed constantly shining the same light.

\- Working on his soul often gives disastrous results Shinki replied, holding her delicate fingers in the air, drawing a small sphere of energy, she slid around his hand.

Shinki disdained Sariel, watching this little soul, this ephemeral existence that still exist, despite the loss of his mortal coil.

\- Life is a funny thing, she whispered. One appears to be born of a mass of cells, and then one day, his body breaks down and continues its existence in an ethereal form. So many mysteries, so many questions that even we can not provide accurate answers. We are able, to a level of knowledge and prescience far superior to others, but we are nothing at the immensity around us.

With that, Shinki captures the luminous sphere between his fingers finely manicured, before driving spirit on his tongue and swallow.

\- Eternal, but yet so fleeting, she whispered with a glint in his eyes.

\- This is the great mystery that we all seek to break through, replied Sariel. The great paradox of matter and energy. Some live without the question and their journey is one long night without dreams. Others develop a power that transcends reality.

The two gods roamed the halls of the great fortress, watching the ocean from the large cloister with stained glass, while all creatures prostrated themselves in their path.

\- We really digressed murmured Shinki, as we do every time. Let us return instead to the case of this creature that rose to a state similar to that of my old rival.

\- I suppose you want to meet him, smiled Sariel, whose long blue dress floated behind her.

\- I appreciate indeed the goddess sighed by sending a smile to her child. A man, if it is similar to it, will inevitably interesting.

The death angel smiled.

\- By the way, did you get from him?

\- Still nothing, blew Shinki hiding his irritation. It must surely be somewhere, waiting. That's what she always does, hide, observe and come back in due course. She weaves his manipulations over centuries and I have to admit this is one thing I have always admired her home. For the moment, I still have not managed to find. Not that it would be very useful, since you still have not found a way to make him meet his end.

The two winged creatures continued their march through the marble hallways lined with indigo. The two deities went in a wing of the city, through a portal to the viscous texture, which led them into a room with more modest dimensions, which housed a whitish mass of agitated tub.

\- Here it is, Sariel smiled. It's him.

\- Perfect, whispered to the goddess seductive lips. Prepare us for a resurrection. God sign! Reborn of the undead soul!

The goddess concentrated power. The palace shook, shadow vapors floated in the sky, obscuring the stars. Shinki imbibed this power, its black wings spread, crossings of dark crimson lines. Ancient and forbidden magic burst, hitting the soft texture of this soul, whose appearance was similar to a mass of smelly pus, whose white top layer hiding a sickening corruption of a yellow color greenish.

\- Beautifully disgusting goddess sighed in trying not to breathe the smell necrotic. This will be fun.

The mass rotten to the foul smell rose slowly, forming a long silhouette that affina quickly, revealing a long chalk body surmounted by a face pale complexion. The sulfur to be eye was surrounded by a suffocating malice, as he looked around, smiling.

\- This is not what I expected, he hissed with a perfectly artificial cordiality, but this resurrection I like. In my state, I can not complain about it now. But, he added with a fake smile, may I know who I honor?

\- I Shinki, great goddess of Makai and mistress of Pandaemonium, declared the goddess releasing a small wave of his infinite power. I brought you for a reason, Orochimaru.

The shinobi smiled. Since his death and the loss of the body of Kanako, he began to find the time long. Being locked up in the bodies of his victims marked the cursed seal, unable to handle as they were not mobilizing its power, was extremely frustrating.

\- Although this resurrection is nice, would I know what I owe the honor of this return?

The two deities looked at their similar eyes exchanged an amused gleam.

\- Consider it a whim on our part, added Shinki. We know better than you that eternity can be, well, very boring.

\- We just want to see you and have a little fun, rajouta Sariel. See an immortal on the other world is very interesting, You are our little toy we'll see. You should have a long wait if we had not helped you, but we will give you no other chance.

\- Indeed, replied the lady Makai. Your power was wasted by your experiences. In return, you will do something for us.

The snake had bulging eyes. He watched attentively listening to every word, leaving the goddess speak. As she continued her rant, the carnivorous smile on the face nukenin widened, revealing his fangs.

\- I see, whispered to be malicious. But I wonder why should I obey you?

\- Maybe because your life is in our hands? Sariel suggested pointing his scepter to the White Snake.

\- For now, he whispered. Remember that all goddesses you are, you are vulnerable to my body possession. Think you might be able to face the White Snake?

The man with the body indistinct yet revealed his true form, that of a monstrous tapeworm, a filthy parasite without arms or legs. Orochimaru had nothing human, not after years of horrific experiences and unhealthy, which had corrupted his body and soul.

The beast hissed his forked tongue, while the scales of his body shook, revealing thousands of small white snakes.

\- It really looks like him, smiled Sariel, you were right.

\- I told you so, 'added the goddess of Makai. Both are perfect garbage. Whether we have the chance to see them face one day, it is highly questionable.

Shinki smiled, a twinkle in his eyes. She turned to Orochimaru and watched with an unreadable expression.

\- You're free, she added, stating a strange portal. Now go back home you before my patience reaches its limits.

The white snake bowed and turned away, quickly crawling towards the exit that had been opened and that would lead him near Otogakure. Shinki wanted to get rid of the beast leaving filthy smears on the floor and she had transmitted his instructions. Orochimaru had obeyed hastily, because his threats were just bluff. His power was still weak and he could not fight alone against a god, then face two gods at the same time was out of the question.

Once hunted rattlesnakes and returned to his native land, in plots both watched each exchanging a few gestures.

\- Do you think it will really get rid of it? Sariel hissed. I highly doubt, weeds are tenacious.

\- Of course not ! laughs divinity. But if it falls into our trap, if his greed takes over his prudence, he will face. Whatever the result, death has taken a soul escaping too long. Moreover, if we study the power of Orochimaru and how it secures its soul fragments, we can understand how the later stop and this will allow us to have the same elements to counter it.

The angel of death licked his lips. It would finally have the opportunity to repair a defect.

\- We can see the future, added Shinki observing ocean twitching, even the wisest can not think of all the assumptions that lie before them. Hopefully the evil can make his way, because only evil can force the evil to be vulnerable and expose. I once tried to bribe him Byakuren learning black magic, but this soul is too pure, too bright to accept kill. There is also the fact that she refuses to engage in a conflict, for fear of losing his freedom recently regained. Finally, this is just a temporary setback, you have to admit his failures. There is one thing that is worse than the defeat is not admitting.

Shinki smiled at his creation, the angel of death whose implacable judgment could not be challenged. The few succeed risked the wrath of the woman in the beautiful blue dress, which was ready all the necessary manipulations, in order to recover its due.

The goddess then took leave of Sariel and returned to the circular room surmounting the citadel, sitting back on his raised throne.

Shinki observed the heavens through the prism vault, which offered a splendid view of the sky with black ink, weakly illuminated by small blue star.

The goddess closed her eyes, letting his consciousness expand. His mind was caressing the immensity of stars, insinuating himself in all parts of his kingdom, trying to infiltrate everywhere. She felt her soul to step into the space between this and Gensokyo, reaching the Jigoku.

Everything seemed accessible universe was within reach of her, with one small exception. In a hidden corner in a rock crevice hidden, it loca a strange hole. A flaw which had never seen seemed to suck, but when approached his conscience, the flow seemed to stop and it was violently rejected.

Surprise, Shinki tried again infiltration, mobilizing power and forcing access. Yet despite all his power, she was mercilessly rejected by five energy fields surrounding this enigmatic world another.

Stunned, the goddess had not realized that the violence of the shock had toppled from his throne.

On land, Shinki raised face, stunned. A trickle of blood ran from his nose. The goddess felt of the injury, not arriving to remember the last time someone or had managed to hurt her. She wiped her face with the back of his hand, spreading the sticky traces of blood on his forehead, before recovering dusting her red velvet dress. The goddess spread his black wings as ink, flying out to observe the heavens, alone, far thousands of beings flowing in his fortress.

\- The five magical stones are active again, murmured the deity still shocked, marked by the force that had the audacity to resist him and the power to reject it.

His eyes widened, as she thought. When the impossible was dismissed, the rest - however unlikely it - was true.

\- There she who can control them, she added, remembering the assault that was led against his stronghold there several years. This means only one thing, that things are going faster than I was counting.

The mistress of Makai rubbed his cold arms, despite its heavy fur coats. She whispered his findings, these words carried by an icy wind, which made her shiver.

\- The magical stones are brilliant again. The shield flickers again. Reimaden awoke.

So a glimmer of fear crossed the look of divinity.

\- The palace between Makai and the dream world is again inhabited. Nobody had ever been able to get inside. She is the only one that can do it.

Shinki returned to his quarters, can not help thinking that now the worst monster she had ever met, was back in his citadel of darkness.

\- Tu es revenue, Mima.


	31. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32: inhuman experiments**

Ino quietly watching the blue sky and the clouds passing quietly. She had never understood why Shikamaru enjoyed a lazy hours watching the sky and dream, but after weeks of immobility, she began to appreciate this show, which allowed him to dream and escape away from his daily.

In his defense, she had very little to do, since her back was crushed by Temari during the Chunin exams. Even Tsunade had done anything to cure her, because if she could repair the bone and reunite her spine, she could not gather the nerves. She did not act with his chakra in a dangerously close area of the brain, especially that of a Yamanaka, who was extremely sensitive to external influences, because of their kekkai genkai.

Since that damned fight, the blonde spent most of his time in his room, attached to his wheelchair, dependent on its mother for everything that once seemed trivial.

His mother knocked on the door, distracting from his dark thoughts. The eyes of the blonde slightly stir the door, since it no longer controlled his body below his neck.

Mrs. Yamanaka, an elegant woman with brown hair raised, was still young, although a slight wrinkle wrinkled his forehead. She came slowly, forcing a smile to his daughter, who was watching the garden.

\- Ino-darling, she called softly, we have an invitation for tonight.

\- To where and from whom? asked the blonde, slightly interested in the idea of doing something other than watching the sky.

\- This is from the Akimichi, said his mother, the meal will take place at home. We will be with our friends and you will see again Chôji and Shikamaru.

\- I refuse, cut sharply Ino, whose glare was murderous.

His mother pulled back, surprised by the violence that his daughter had put into these words.

\- Ino murmured she slowly, with an apologetic tone, do not you farms. Please do, not isolated and you do not reject your friends.

\- That's not it, murmured the kunoichi with long blond hair, is that I do not want people to see me as well. It is sufficiently humiliating to have to be washed, changed, dressed and fed as a child, I do not want others to see me like that. I do not want them to have mercy on me, they see that I am unable to control myself, forced to wear diapers and dependent to the point that we have to give me food, like I was a baby .

The wife of the head of the clan Yamanaka looked down. After this fight, Ino had suddenly lost everything she liked, from gardening to his training with his teammates, not to mention his shopping trips with her best friend.

\- Not to mention, Ino spat with azure eyes shone with a desire to murder, I do not want to see this killer.

The mother, whose neck was surrounded by a cameo, knew perfectly well that the blonde had not digested the execution of her best friend.

Sakura had may have been stupid, but she was the best friend Ino. It was the cherry blossom that had come to the hospital to comfort her. Sakura had not abandoned, spending most of her free time with her, continuing their makeup sessions and clothing, trying to make him forget his situation, if only for a moment.

Reasons of state had suddenly decided that friendship and although Ino included political, it did not mean she could forgive Nara Shikaku.

The blonde stood still, as it was attached to the chair, so as not to collapse to the ground.

\- Ino, severely cut his mother, he is our Hokage. Whether you like him or not, you owe him respect.

\- What do I have to do, replied the bitter blonde. I have nothing to fear, he can do anything to me.

The woman's eyes narrowed, allowing the blonde discern crow's feet around hazel eyes, her mother sought as to conceal.

\- I have nothing to fear, 'said the blond hair tied in a low ponytail. I will feel ready to slap me, but it also hurt me that if you knocked a wooden board. This body is already a prison, more inviolable than all cells in the world, and death appears to me as a deliverance.

Ino broke contact with his mother's eyes, watching the yellow flowers that taunted by the window, signifying his mother that their discussion was over.

Before being quadriplegic, Ino would never have treated her parents in this way. Since it had become bitter and cynical. His family, as well as rare to be allowed to see, had never obtained the least of her smiles. It took the threat of force intubate the hospital to agree to feed and again, she ate only the bare minimum.

His slim build had become thin, but as she said herself, it's not as if his muscles were a lot of effort.

Ino heard the door close and heard the footsteps of her mother up the steps to the first floor. It is only when alone, that the blonde allowed himself to tears, as she comforted in its decision to refuse the dinner. Although she pitied herself, as she had all the free time for that, she hated the looks of pity he was given. She did not want a whole crowd the way through half of the city, tied to this chair that allowed the easy movement. Not to mention that if she went to the meal, she knew she could not hold her tongue. Bringing shame on his family was not something she wanted and she was well aware that insulting the Hokage would be useless to remedy this situation, it was not enough crime to finally get the kill that the deliver of this state.

The elegant kunoichi sighed as she dropped her eyes on the cover which served to dress him. She did not see the point of playing the sophisticated lady as she had as much control over his body as a child unable to retain.

The paraplegic stared at the clouds, as she was accustomed to do. She could tell the forms it had sighted when it would receive the visit of Shikamaru and she had eternity to observe the flowers grow in the garden.

Despite his refusal, Ino had no choice. His parents refused to leave her alone, in case an accident happen to him during their absence, although she wished fervently. There was many people in the clan who could look after the daughter of the head of family, but his parents wanted to stay close to her.

The meal was a long length for the blonde. She was talkative and quick habit to jump on the table to prevent Chôji to engulf everything there was, now looked like a shadow.

Ino did not immediately knew, but her father had quietly asked the Hokage to appeal to Yakumo. It was not a formal request for a Jonin his Kage was a petition of a father to another.

A few days later, Ino greeted the news with caution. After some negotiation, a nurse named yagokoro Eirin had agreed to study his case.

Ino had seen so many doctors, including the legendary Tsunade, but nothing had been done. She had not much hope, but if that opportunity was offered, it would still take it.

Through the portals of Yukari, the blonde was taken by his father to an impressive remains of wood, set in the heart of a vast and labyrinthine forest of giant bamboo. The clinic in question was not much to look at, as it was more like a mansion than a clinic, but it should not be fooled by appearances.

The father and daughter were greeted by a young girl who seemed totally foreign to them. Besides his long bunny ears, she had a slim and toned body while his hypnotic eyes scarlet gave the impression of dealing with an alien.

\- What can I do for you ? asked the lunar rabbit, by the name of Reisen.

\- We just see yagokoro-sama declared Inoichi pushing the wheelchair of his daughter to the entrance.

\- Please follow me, politely told the woman in the short skirt, revealing the little tail colored tassel lavender indicating, if need be, she was not human.

The Yamanaka were guided within Eientei. The main hall, richly decorated, revealed the richness of Princess Kaguya. Precious furniture and the standards of the past were displayed on the walls, while a little girl in pink dress and bunny ears was busy waxing the floor. The two blond followed Reisen, visiting two rooms before branching and cross a metal door leading to a series of retractable steps.

The father and daughter dug into the underground corridor, whose atmosphere was charged with unknown effluvia. The wood had disappeared, giving way to metal fittings and stainless soils, whose cleanliness, sobriety and their totalitarian order was cold in the back.

Reisen guided guests through the maze constituent laboratories of the legendary doctor, bringing them to the office next to the medical office. Strange Machines buzzed slowly and steadily, while behind the shutters half closed and tinted windows, could be seen weakly specimens and experiments on pieces of bodies that would be the envy even Orochimaru.

Inside his office, the closets overflowing boxes and archives yagokoro Eirin scribbled pages of notes and formulas covering the crumpled drafts of soil that exceeded its trash.

The nurse was extremely punctual. Just when the hands of the wall clock indiquèrent that she had an appointment, she corked his pen and greeted his patients.

Ino was surprised when she met the nurse. She never imagined to meet a woman in the two-tone dress, embroidered with small stars representing the constellations, with a small cap adorned with a red cross.

The nurse with long silver hair neatly plaited was very busy, but a consultation would allow him to break his research. The spirit tended to be verbose when regularly changing activities, in order to work all parts of the brain.

\- Hello, Yamanaka-san declared the genius doctor. Here is your daughter, you briefly explained the situation. First, I planned to do an analysis to get a diagnosis before you offer appropriate treatment.

Eirin opened the door to the adjoining room analysis, carefully guiding the girl to a strange machine similar to a horizontal tube with a sliding tray.

\- Take off your clothes and lie down, please, asked the doctor, preparing an electrode to be pasted on the quivering skin of the kunoichi.

Inoichi brought his daughter, who did not like to find themselves naked in front of strangers. The metallic environment was extremely oppressive, but some flashing lights diverted the attention of the girl who began to fear the feeling of confinement.

\- Breathe deeply, Yamanaka-san, ordered calmly Eirin with his soothing voice. Watch the red dot will light and stay attached.

The blonde remained calm, following the orders given to him, fighting against his growing claustrophobia. The analysis lasted a few minutes before Eirin turns off the machine and pull the metal plate on which the blonde was lying.

\- You can get dressed, she said, motioning to the father to help her daughter. The results will be out soon.

The printer approved the Eirin words, leaving many charts and many totally obscure documents for the two ninjas, who observed with respect to these machines from highly advanced technology.

Eirin seized several radio and representations tridimentionelles, she hung on a bright mural.

\- That's quadriplegia, scientific genius whispered after a few seconds of analysis. The spinal cord is broken in several places, especially at the medulla. You were lucky, a little higher and you would have suffered irreversible brain damage.

Eirin looked at the dark face quadriplegic. The blonde seemed dissatisfied with the idea that she had been lucky not to be "that" only paralyzed for life.

\- In view of the multiple sections in the spinal cord, it will be difficult to reunite the various lesions and it would be dangerous to operate in the spine as close to the brain. This is a risk I will not take, since the chances of death are 82.59%.

The expression on the face wiped Ino was explicit. This visit was the last chance and nurse lunate hated this helplessness that overwhelmed when she had bad news.

\- However, she added, creating a surge of hope, there is another possibility. I ask you to excuse me a few minutes.

Eirin walked away during a dozen minutes, the time to give a call and send a message via the computer station with a password of one hundred twenty-six characters.

The nurse originally from the moon finally came before the two blond, who did not hide their anxiety.

\- There is a possibility to circumvent the problem, confessed Eirin. I called a friend and the least risky solution is to set up an exoskeleton that relaierait the movements of the brain to the body. My girlfriend makes you an interesting offer. Since my fees and transfer of knowledge we have asked ç your village are great, my colleague offers you not get paid anything for participating. In return, she would be free to experiment with its latest technology on your daughter. The analysis and the results it would get would be valuable to him and she is satisfied as payment.

Eirin handed them the contract involving payments and legal safeguards and the operational protocol briefly summarized, leaving observe forty pages.

\- I let you think, said the nurse. Once signed, know that there is more going back. Although the probability of failure is reduced to 13.28% and 7.11% of death, be aware that even I have limits. A body is not a tool that can reforge at leisure, she said, thinking of his experimental program of cloning and transfer of consciousness, still not ended.

The Yamanaka Ino lurent the contract and accepted without hesitation that her father sign. His father was reserved, worried about her only child being used as a guinea pig, but hope that he read in the eyes of his daughter, had finally won its past reticence.

Inoichi eventually let her daughter Eirin company, returning to Konoha. Shikaku had agreed to reveal some knowledge about the chakra, increasing the knowledge of the nurse, who needs to operate Ino and dreamed only of advancing science.

Once left alone with his patient, Eirin straightened his cap and calmly watched Ino. She warned the girl that treatment would be long and difficult, particularly because of nausea caused by her drug use, which would have the advantage of removing almost all pain.

Eirin was proud of her overpowering anesthetics. The only pain she could never fight was that caused by the elixir cursed Hourai which crept into every cell and fully recomposed the body of one who drank the bottle. This toxin was so dangerous that Eirin had destroyed the formula, retaining it in his brilliant mind, out of envy.

The absolute pain that burned his body during those long minutes, excruciating pain she had felt alongside his princess, was probably the worst we could suffer torture, not to mention the unfortunate drinker could not never die.

While Eirin worked intensely to prepare for the operation, the young Yamanaka remained in the hospital for many days, barely distracted by rabbits sent to help him in his life and to relax.

After a week Ino finally had the chance to meet a friend of Eirin. It was a young girl dressed in blue, belonging to the mysterious and libidinous race kappas. The blonde was worried at the idea of being abused by one of these creatures, but the aquatic engineer knew good ethics in their work.

Mechanical engineering, by the name of Kawashiro Nitori had expounded at length in combination with bioengineering to prepare a draft exoskeleton. This was to design an external armor, which would be extremely resistant, but also lightweight, which could be controlled by thought. For the scientist, it seemed easier to derive the nerves from the brain stem to an external device, rather than repair the internal damage difficult to access. Eirin knew there were other breaks than those in the neck and she would not take the risk to intervene in the back, the risk of undoing the pulmonary pleura ribs and spine.

Nitori had carefully packed the main element, one that should allow Ino to regain control over the inert mass of flesh which took the place of the body.

Now everything was ready, he still had to go to practice. The blonde was fast asleep and numb, allowing both learned to get to work. The installation of the main unit was long and painful, due to the microscopic surgery necessary to establish a nerve link between the brain and an external device, which establishes the connection between the computer and the brain.

Five hours later, when the effects of anesthesia dispersed, the blonde felt nauseous. His mind was foggy and she was bothered by a feeling of tightness in his neck.

His blurry vision cleared quickly. She was still in the operating room, where she had closed eyelids.

Eirin and Nitori talking in a corner, waiting with eager anticipation as the drugs cease to act.

The nurse with blue eyes looked at his watch and smiled. Once again, dosage was perfectly calculated.

\- We have established an external link with your brain, said Eirin providing a mirror, allowing Ino seeing his neck, with a glare game.

The blonde realized that a large metal disk three holes was now embedded in his flesh, covering the lower section of his skull. Small stitches were visible, as well as blisters in the flesh.

\- Now that it's done, 'said the kappa, we must also ensure that the connection works. We will proceed with the installation of the main computer.

The computer was locked in a purple box, one curved sides were provided with three long stems lethal look.

Calmly, Eirin recessed rods in the disc, welcoming the robustness of its stitches.

The computer was marrying the shape of the skull, but Eirin wanted to be sure it can not slip or even tear the graft taken from the flesh of the blonde. The nurse surrounded the throat of the blonde with a strange metal necklace, with two ties. The collar pressed flesh to remain fixed without strangling or cut blood flow to the blonde. Both clips were connected to the computer in order to keep perfectly still.

\- It's time to make a first test, declared Nitori. This is to see if the nerve connections are made.

Nitori approached with his laptop. She opened a lid end located under the housing protecting the CPU, revealing ports allowing it to connect the device to a personal computer.

\- I will now download a program first, she whispered. Tell me if you hear anything.

Ino let his ears listen around, but other than the regular breath of the nurse who was staring the top, it does nothing TV reception. Then, a little like a regular beeping signal began to resonate in it. Although it feel to hear, his ears were picking absolutely nothing. It was the computer, which forced his own brain to feel this signal.

The tone was quite rude and Ino hurried to know the two women smiled at him.

\- This is good news, Nitori breathed with relief, before disabling the noise. The computer sends the signal to your brain, it proves that the nerves were perfectly connected. Sorry if the experience was unpleasant, but we needed to verify that the transplant is a success.

The kappa brought a new device, consisting of two hulls purple metal that fit together on the ears. The solid metal bracket used to an extremely narrow mesh to let the sounds but not liquids.

\- This is a sound control system, she explained, that can neutralize loud noise. Your inner ears are very sensitive to sounds and it would be dangerous for your brain a shinobi enemy utilizes sonic attacks. A torn eardrum and inner ear to pieces would be very damaging.

The blonde smiled for a few seconds just before being taken to a mirror. When she discovered her reflection, detailing all the purple pieces of metal that covered her head, she blinked. Her long hair was carefully raised and attached, but they do not hide all of these devices, whose color was similar to that of his usual outfit. The overall robust yet had a refined design, recalling the elegance of Kunoichi, while wanting indestructible.

\- It is rather heavy, the blonde whispered feeling his skull be pulled back.

\- This is the main computer, explained Nitori, the most important piece, one that will allow you to walk again. It is built in an alloy of my design, resistant to a plasma torch and absolutely immovable, unless one has the key, she added, unsheathing a fine toothed rod and patted the discreet hole that was near neck.

\- I do not recommend removing it, Eirin added, except in my presence. The three pins pass through the neck to be connected to the brain, and the cerebellum. If you remove them without great caution, you could pull the plug I have sewn into your neck. The cephalic liquid may leak and damage would be irreversible. The necklace your headphones and keep the fixed set, then never removed.

After a few days of rest and healing, the quadriplegic was moved to the laboratory Nitori. Unlike Eirin, who resided at the heart of a dense forest, Nitori hated wooded areas. She lived on the banks of the river, extending his modest house behind a dam holding back a meander. This house consists of several rooms concealed the secret workshops Nitori, accessible by elevator hidden in a closet, leading to a cavity buried under several meters of clay loam.

Inside the workshop, it is found nothing in the order prevailing in the Eirin laboratories. Like all geniuses, Nitori had a sense of the specific organization and to own it. All remembered a landfill, with elements huddled together, but the kappa knew exactly what place was tidy each item.

Ino wondered how the engineer could organize. She saw many machines and articulated arms, a helmet with tinted visor and a jetpack, all organized without any apparent coherence.

\- This is my personal armor, explained the Kappa after catching the questioning gaze of the disabled kunoichi. I use the arm to multiply my power and for handling heavy elements, while the headphones I use for welding. I want in my eyes, she said, pointing to the tidy welder.

Ino was conducted on an examination table, or there Nitori could install the rest of the outfit. Eirin watched in complete silence, noting the actions of kappa mechanic in a corner of his brilliant mind.

The small aquatic creature moved quickly a series of small metal rings on the right arm of the Kunoichi, and on the forearm, fingers up. The hoops served medium to long cylinders, connected by numerous hoses. The slender fingers Ino were also equipped with small parts finely machined to give it maximum mobility to use his jutsus.

Nitori relia the cylinders, according to the Eirin orders which reproduced the connections of muscles and tendons that were capitalized under the pale skin.

\- This is the main structure, said kappa deploying a cable network, connecting the pistons to the relay raised to shoulder level. This is a step to check the proper functioning of our prototype.

When it was over, the engineer connecta one of its computers to heavy housing under the skull of the blonde. The cables inserted, the engineer transferred the programs it had tested for hundreds of hours.

\- I locked the computer so that it can not give instructions, just receive yours, she added absentmindedly biting the lower lip. Now try to move your right arm.

Ino felt stupid. After months of paralysis and with his arm trapped in a mesh reinforcement and steel cables, she did not see how it could happen.

Yet with a little determination, the shoulder joint hissed, while the tiny pistons moving the right hand.

At this time, the blue eyes Ino let see an immense joy, boundless, absolutely. His right arm was responding to his orders, although a little hesitant at first. The cylinders were well greased, reacting quickly, allowing it to make some tentative movements with his fingers.

Nitori lifted his cap and wiped his moist forehead, and sighed with relief.

\- I see that it works, noted with delight the kappa. I will now do the same for the other arm and legs, before transferring them to other programs give you your independence.

After hours of work, Ino was invited to rebound. His legs buckled, trembling as she clenched her fingers around the armrests of the bed she occupied. A sheer force of her arms, straightened his chest, putting himself in a sitting position. It was an ordinary reflex, but she could not do for weeks.

The kunoichi stretched his legs, placing one foot on the ground, trembling. His first steps were hesitant, she clung to the two women for fear of falling, but his movements regained some flexibility.

When she saw him, capturing his appearance enjoying a reflection in a window, she smiled. It can be like a machine whose envelope was not over, but nevertheless, she could walk again.

\- Now that everything works, smiled the little youkai with blue hair, it's time to cover everything.

Nitori unveiled its new masterpiece, holding covering those unsightly cables and these cylinders, to make them look presentable to the blonde. The kappa brought the various elements, all forged and custom cut, assembled over the pale flesh to make a smooth appearance to the outside cover of the kunoichi.

\- That's a pretty heavy armor added the proud mechanic of all the features, but the pistons give you considerable strength to the handle. The metal is your favorite color, with flat tones to avoid reflecting sunlight and making you an easy target. Of course, you can repaint it in camouflage colors if you wish. I have included mechanisms to control perfectly your fingers and legs.

\- Meanwhile, indicated Eirin pointing to the bulge in the armor, above the coccyx, I took advantage of it to practice some operations. I added a valve system, so you can again perform some basic needs without having to reconnect every muscle.

Ino remained calm, but inside of herself, she was relieved. Although covered with metal and that his privacy was violated by a permanent catheter, she could finally regain control of his body.

The armor gave him a new build. Given his condition, the engineer had not been content to cover his arms with a thin metal thickness, such a combination would. With all pistons and air cables that covered his arms and he then took cover, she had the impression that its members had doubled in size purposes. Even his fingers once manicured and purposes seemed pudgy, covered with a strange rubbery texture that allowed him to partially feel its pressure.

By cons, although the armor is thick, the metal covering the abdomen was made up of many independent strips, covering a flexible material and fine pistons, to assure a good agility. His chest and stomach still had a slim shapely and in the end, despite the thick armor, it retained significant proportions, although they were clearly less meager than those of its former shape.

\- Since you gonna take a Kunoichi career, Eirin added by cutting the blonde in the discovery of his new body, we wanted to secure the cardiac region and abdomen. Your new outfit is adjusted to your morphology millimeter and adjustments can be made later if your measurements were to change. The aim is to provide optimum comfort for extended wear, and maximum protection for your internal organs.

\- As such, clarified Nitori, each metal thickness is lined by a thin layer acting as a brake kinetic. You can cash out violent blows, much more than what could sustain a normal human. Now I would like to continue testing.

After many hours of testing, Ino was happy. She had regained her mobility and although she would need to get used to the thick, she felt she controlled better and better its members.

\- But I have a question, whispered the blonde. If the armor is removed, I become paralyzed, so how I wash?

\- Simple question, complicated answer, whispered Eirin. The four members are independent, as your bladder and sphincter. You can disassemble the parts one after the other, keeping an arm to wash yourself before everything up and move to another part of the body. As the mechanism is very complex and that reassembly will last at least an hour, even with the manual, I did some surgery on you, so as to change the nature of your skin, so this outfit can be worn at all times and thou ais to worry about many of your human biological functions. On the Moon, the water was very scarce and it was necessary that we adapt us to not waste our resources on things as trivial as showers. Like this, since you no longer transpireras, you'll be satisfied you a complete maintenance every eight weeks. Before arriving on Earth, I never understood why humans were taking baths, but it's true that it is rather relaxing, she added evasively by not explaining in detail the changes that the blonde had suffered without his consent.

Ino gulped. She could say goodbye to tan and relaxing moments in an onsen. However, a mobile metal prison still better than this immovable prison of flesh.

\- I also offset the problem of rust, Nitori added. The exoskeleton is stainless and allows no infiltration, it is perfectly sealed. It will preserve computer programs inside.

Nitori was satisfied. The full armor of Ino was his masterpiece the most advanced ever produced. The elegant design was a beautiful lavender opaque shade, with all the controls necessary for the person inside can take full control of its bodies. Ino had always loved purple and gradually, while both scholarly alter the armor, the blonde was going to learn to hate the color of his prison.

After weeks of exercise, Ino had slowly made his new body. Despite his claims emanating from his fear of losing much of his humanity, it hardly met comfort. This term did not make much sense for the kappa and the lunate. To Eirin, they were only binding biological functions away from the spiritual sublimation state where she worked. The only definition of _" humanity"_ she knew, was that referring to the values and emotions of a person.

Ino had accepted this view without great regret. After all, she had always emotions, feelings. Even if she lost many sensations, feeling no more pain and feeling nothing, not even the rubber under her fingers, she found what she wanted. Not only its two benefactors enabled him to walk again, but she had the advantage of being stronger and powerful than its congeners.

Ino would have liked to return to Konoha, but she had agreed to be a guinea pig to both women for several more weeks.

One day while training hard to launch kunais and did not lose a single drop of sweat due to the medicalized control system that was integrated into the broad shoulders and that cooled his body, she made a strange discovery. She could not access his chakra.

The blonde, terrified by this loss, hurried to share his discovery with Eirin and Nitori, which proved very surprised by this news.

\- Do you really not feel anything? marveled nurse whose gray eyes narrowed slightly as she rearranged her hat over her long hair opal, reflecting the icy moonlight.

\- I feel it in me, confessed Ino, I know it's there and it flows, but when I do the hand signs, he refused to move.

\- I see, 'murmured the nurse remembered all information obtained in medical treaties that Konoha had given him as payment. If I remember correctly from what I have read, chakra flows through meridians that nourish your body, including your brain, which explains that you feel his presence. However, when you move your finger, the orders do not circulate in the nerves, but the circuits linking mechanisms. Or, to channel chakra, most jutsus need to mobilize with the muscles, which explains the utility of hand signs. The only solution is to find a way to link the cylinders with your meridians, but this requires further surgery and installing new connections.

Eirin thought for a few seconds before finding the solution. If the meridians linked to the cables through the optical fiber, it could restore the connections.

\- If you want to regain the use of your chakra, you must agree to a new sacrifice, explained the lunate. I will have to install in your flesh disks similar to the one you have in the neck, but I'll have to graft them in key tenketsus, anchoring them to the skeleton. If I do that, it will be irreversible, for you to make the decision.

Ino began to speak, but the hand of the nurse got up stiffly cutting it.

\- Do not take this decision lightly, said the biologist. Take a night to think and make me know your decision tomorrow.

The night was extremely long for the blonde. Ino had great difficulty falling asleep, his mind weighing the pros and cons. Although some shinobi as Rock Lee, could fight without chakra, this power was what defined it. Conversely, if the idea of finding his precious chakra, the power that made her a kunoichi, was very tempting, it had been scalded by the diagram of his new grafts. If these pieces of metal were attached to life on his body, that would be a new rampage of the rest of its natural beauty.

Its natural beauty, she thought, wondering from where came this ultimate vanity start. His body was trapped in a weave, she did not have the means to play the beautiful girl. At least she could take comfort in the thought that the seduction missions would not be for her.

Surgery later, Ino noticed the addition of new devices anchored to the skeleton. Ino retrieved his precious jutsus, sacrificing elegance, but the two inhabitants of Gensokyo had other ideas even less acceptable. The two women continued to plan to make their weapons less and less human, but not off-putting not too hard to accept these changes.

Nitori had new ideas, taking advantage of the broad membership conferred by armor for inserting new devices into the cavities left by the armor. The legs had undergone the greatest change, as if the lower part and the foot were once separated, to meet the body shape they had now been united, forming one more cylinder block below the knee, which changed the approach Ino.

\- I present to you your new weapons, smiled Nitori. Eirin has worked for weeks to learn how to make it compatible with these options chakra. Here are basic equipment, lista she pointing small openings in the metal arms. Your wrists were equipped with a retractable dagger, as well as kunais poisoned. We also added a sembons launcher and a weapon chakra. Thus the active device on your right arm. I think our surprise you like.

Ino obeyed, letting his energy flow into the nerve fiber, deploying a small cannon that slid over his wrist.

\- Now, do not point it anywhere! exclaimed Nitori. Referred the wall and do run a small dose of chakra in your gun.

At the precise moment when Ino activated the weapon, releasing the flow of energy in beating her, a flame rises from the cannon. The blonde started, interrupting the transfer of chakra and instantly cutting the fiery flow. The kunoichi's eyes widened at the outcome, watching with awe his right arm. By mobilizing its chakra, she had access to a new tool in the arsenal fitted to his body. It held true flame throwers, a weapon in the terrifying and psychological impact with a range of about twenty meters.

\- That's not all, added the engineer, patting legs. I slip soles with your crampons and I joined a propellant for you to jump faster and farther. There is also a grenade launcher in there, she clarified nonchalantly pointing forward boots, marked by a fine groove.

Ino looked at his fingers, the end was cracked so let her nails, to cut without removing the armor. His gaze settled on his new legs, which had lost all elegance, replaced by a brute force, almost wild.

\- What I've become? she wondered in fixing the ceiling dimly lit by neon lights that sizzled intermittently.

Nitori does not stop there way. She soon reappeared with a small suitcase containing new parts. When approached his hand kappa ears Ino, still covered with hulls, the blonde could not help but wonder which of his senses would now be changed.

The answer was easy to guess. She was a kunoichi and robot, a weapon that was based primarily on the direction of view. It was very surprising that his vision was not impaired before.

Nitori enclencha two rooms on the hulls protecting the ears, connecting the two parts by a new band marrying her forehead. This piece bore a slightly tinted visor that isolated his eyes, following the shape of his face and protecting his eyes from the sand and ébrouissement. Only the bottom of the visor was detached from his face, to evacuate any tears.

At first, Ino saw nothing special. From the outside, the device looked like a slightly tinted visor that concealed the true color of his pupils. However, after pressing the external button, it could change the mode of perception. The first showed the world in black and dark gray shades, but every movement, even of an insect, formed a white trail.

After testing the motion detector, the kunoichi discovered that the second operating system allowing access to an infrared detector. The world now appeared in thermal shades, as if plunged into a rainbow sky. Nitori formed a red and yellow spot, contrasting with his laboratory of a dark violet, crossed by some green son. The blonde looked at her body, noting that his armor returns no heat, maintaining body temperature. At least it would be practical in cold countries.

The engineer continued his experiments, including the prototype of wings that was incorporated in the back. The dorsal armor was improved, so as to maintain the folded wings. Deployed, they allowed a human to be able to fulfill the oldest dream of humanity whom they have cherished since the first of them has worn look beyond the horizon to the infinite heavens. A depth rudder was added, folded over the spine of the exoskeleton.

Finally, after months of experiments, the time came to say goodbye. The contract was ending and Ino could finally leave his world, far from Gensokyo. Eternally grateful, the woman in armor, whose mechanical and cybernetic parts were guaranteed for life, returned home.

Elegant blond had the opportunity to coat a shimmering kimono, concealing its new stature in her ample sleeves covering his new boots and camouflaging his thick fingers under his gloves. Ino gave up his usual hair that hid one of his eyes. She slid down her hair, long golden son detached concealed the large metal piece on his ears and the computer anchored behind his neck, holding the back of his skull. Her swan neck, sublimated by the collar, was also hidden by a thin scarlet silk scarf.

After more than six months in Gensokyo, the blonde was eager to show his comrades that she was walking again, although it would keep secret his armor yet. She had been so altered, she would not admit them she was half turned into a machine.

When Ino disappeared, hosted by his father, who could not believe his eyes before what appeared to be a miracle, the two scientists were jubilant at the incredible progress they had just created.

Nitori was thrilled. INO-01 unit was the perfect weapon, she could remotely monitor to gauge its progress. Nobody except the two designers, can not the computer recorded the transmissions of the optic nerve to inform the engineer.

When Ino would return to perform maintenance, Nitori continue its trials. Perhaps she manage to convince the fighting to remain permanently in Gensokyo to continue his tests on his little toy.

For its part, Eirin could not help analyze the chakra that she had stolen the blonde when she removed the kidneys to replace them with biochemical filters much more efficient. With stolen organs, containing numerous amounts of chakra, scholarly secretly experimented to discover the origin.

When she had her answer, the nurse livid intensely watched the moon. Among its many illegal and taboo experiences, there was one that had marked. Eirin had once made some withdrawals, made in the necropolis beneath the temple sealed the bottom of a crater, a place that lunar armies had jealously guarded when Yukari had invaded the moon.

Now the chakra extract eggs from the blonde sparkled just as these samples. The cells at the base of life, reflected an obvious proximity between the two test subjects.

\- The primary Princess Eirin whispered with reverence and awe. So you're still alive, Ootsutsuki Kaguya, first sovereign ancestor of selenite people.


	32. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs updates Masashi Kishimoto. Touhou Project belongs updating Zune.

* * *

 **Chapter 33: Metamorphosis**

When Naruto finally opened his eyes, his gaze had incredible insight familiar thick beams that supported the ceiling of one of the rooms of the Hakurei Shrine.

The blonde grinned, rising slowly because of migraine that tormented him, as he heard heavy snoring ungracious that nothing contrived in his tired state. Seeking the source of the noise, it is sufficient to turn the head to make that account a few meters away, a small oni was lying on a futon. The young girl clutching a bottle retort against it and given the sake of smell that reeked, there was no wonder that she was drunk.

Naruto stopped thinking about drunkenness of Suika and concentrated on his condition. Shirtless, he sought what remain modest, before seeing some dark clothes folded neatly beside him. Quick, he changed under the sheets, in the event that Suika come to wake up, or someone undesirable enters the room.

While he was putting on his top cotton, shinobi watched his stomach, realizing that the familiar seal was gone. Even concentrating, it was impossible to bring up the ink monogram that had accompanied all these years. Worse, the voice of the fox was gone. For years, he became familiar with this presence, get used to the rumbling and now, everything was off.

It was as if the past had been erased in one piece, that all acts of the fox had been in vain.

When Naruto left the room, reaching the antechamber in which Miko took a cup of tea in the company of Yakumo, all eyes turned to him in the second he crossed the threshold of the door.

\- What happened ? he asked worriedly. I need answers.

\- Tell us first what is the last thing you remember, asked Yukari.

Naruto hesitated, telling the fateful moment in which he had made a pact with the Kitsune, before partially open the seal. At that time, he had seen the light silhouette of the Yondaime Hokage who materialized to retain him. It was this apparition that had it all. Kyûbi had unleashed against the man who had defeated an overwhelming wave had flooded and he seemed to have heard her voice Yukari be delayed.

\- There is nothing else to add, then smirked yōkai the border. Following the release of this chakra, your body was being consumed by the essence of the demon fox. To save you, we had no choice but to adapt your body to this new power. The vital energy of Kyûbi merged with yours and I must congratulate you. Besides your will to live and your great force, this merger means that you managed to lift you beyond your human status. Congratulations for this transcendence, you're now fully one of us.

The look of the blonde became suddenly lost, as if he had been wounded. Such a statement from his family left him speechless.

\- I mean, corrected Yukari who came to realize his mistake, now that you're a youkai. Never forget that you are a Yakumo from your six.

\- How does a youkai? if he exclaimed in a trembling voice, while his pointy ears drooped.

The blond struck his forehead, before passing a hand through his blond hair. He realized he touched a sensitive organ, which was not present yesterday.

Incredulous, he stroked her new blonde ears that resembled the sharp appendages that her mother wore under his pointed hat.

While the cerulean gaze of Naruto became more and more panicked, telltale sign of an anxiety attack that was beginning to grasp it, Reimu stood quietly and placed a calming hand on the shoulder of blond. She invited him to sit down, offering him a cup of hot tea. Naruto nervously turned the porcelain cup in his fingers, forcing himself to relax to avoid breaking the tea of the miko. The blonde, however, was far from calm down and he accepted the drink, he does not relished leaving the comforting liquid creep in him. The warmth of the tea completely escaped him as he swallowed a large gulp without taste.

\- Do not see the bad side of things, Yukari replied in a patronizing gesture. Now that you are a youkai, you will live as long as us and you can enjoy our family for centuries. Ran has always been concerned to see you die, though she did not tell you. She refused to make that decision in your place.

It was a low blow, thought Reimu. Use guilt to accept a state of affairs was worthy of Yukari.

Naruto said nothing. He had never seen his mother being sad and although it is more and more independent, he did not want to hurt the woman who had adopted and that had dearly loved. He liked enormously yōkai nine tails and in him, he felt that this change would avoid breaking the heart of his mother.

\- What will happen to me now? he asked with a perfectly legitimate concern.

\- Nothing, Yukari murmured. The fox is gone, now you have enough chakra to you in what you want. You should not undergo changes. I'll even tell you a secret. We, the youkai, can use our magic to appear in human form. If you have trouble accepting your condition, you can hide some of your attributes. I will teach you.

The young youkai shuddered. Renounce his humanity was something he knew was possible, but he did not feel ready to pass this course. Yet the election had not been offered and although he knew that the alternative was worse, he wanted to Yukari for imposing this metamorphosis. He was also bitter that she tries to manipulate it to accept more easily the situation, although part of it is grateful. The Yakumo had always loved, he knew.

Naruto would have preferred the matriarch be honest with him from the beginning, she frankly discusses with him and not she handles like it does with the hundreds of puppets that move discreetly to suit his plans.

The blonde frowned, as his fists. Looking down, Naruto did everything to not show his bitterness.

Wasted effort.

Naruto was really hurt by this betrayal. A part of him had hoped that as a member of a family, the family would have treated in a more privileged way.

The young man did not know what to do. His mind was confused, but he did not want to face immediately to Yukari.

He did the only thing that came to mind.

He ran as far as possible, flying in a straight line, regardless of the calls launched him Reimu. All he wanted was a quiet resting place for reflection away from the blond youkai with a thousand eyes. He counted romp and once her past anger, it would be much quieter. It would benefit to reflect calmly, head cold, away from frustration.

Naruto had not taken care to its environment. He hit the brunt of the person who had just climb the last steps of the sanctuary. In shock, the two rolled down the steps, falling on the pavement, a few meters below.

The blonde apologized hastily, before looking at the blonde that he had struck.

The witch in front of him, seemed displeased. At least, he assumed it was a witch because of her black dress with a white apron, and the sharp intense black hat.

\- Marisa, Reimu greeted with a bored air. What ill wind brings you here?

\- Stop being so negative, my dear friend! Marisa exclaimed, standing up, completely forgetting Naruto to tighten the shrine maiden in his arms, getting a genuine smile of the priestess.

The two friends smiled, before Reimu does turns to Naruto.

\- I feel I missed something, said Marisa who was still holding her broom in hand.

\- Right, the priestess replied. Naruto is unintentionally become a youkai and it's hard to assume its status.

The blonde raised his eyebrows, before watching the blonde with straight ears. His eyes then rested on Reimu before returning to Naruto. Many times, his amber irises chained this movement, while his blank expression showed his surprise.

\- How is it possible not to have had the choice to become a youkai? she said with surprise. Alice worked for years to create a new body.

Yukari remembered perfectly the human girl, the child of the goddess Shinki, who had transcended its status. It was also difficult to understand how such a cute little girl could have become such an obsession, but she preferred to evade the question.

Reimu briefly explained the situation to Marisa, who shuddered, watching Naruto the corner of his eye. How to leave had he embark in this situation?

\- I do not know what to say, confessed sorceress. Personally, I like too much for my humanity to be drawn into such risky stuff. The ears are not bad, just as the eyes. They are the windows to the soul, all is said when looking at. At first glance, they are terrifying, but drowned in the iris, it looks like a calm lake, a purifying peace of ocean.

The statement was certainly frank, but not particularly welcoming. The hurt look of the young man indicated that Marisa had missed another opportunity to keep quiet.

\- You better shut up, cut ferociously Yukari watching Marisa. Because you too are a youkai. You're beautiful to lie to you yourself, proclaim from the rooftops that you're an ordinary magician, you're not more humane than Naruto or myself.

Marisa stepped back, clenching his teeth. She had an injured face, as if she had just taken a violent punch in the stomach. A good think about it, an uppercut probably would have been less painful.

The blonde plaited was squealing his teeth, revealing his prominent canines, She grabbed her broom, dropping his hat to the shadow edge conceals her golden eyes watery.

\- Look at you, 'said Yukari who could not bear the clumsy fools who hurt his family. Your red hair turned pale as wheat and dry your eyes are even less human, if you want to go on this ground. How many humans with hazel eyes end up getting this sulfuric color, creepy and sinister?

Marisa did not smile at all. It was awkward, but it was not really bad intentions. She was just too straightforward to be able to spare the feelings.

Yukari was caustic, revealing a truth that Marisa hated.

The magician shudders.

She kept living in denial and lies. Marisa denial that she had changed, that the intense magic of manipulating daily doses it had finally irradiate her flesh and mutating his body into that of a very different creature.

Marisa had'm positive, always smiling and cheerful, not ceasing to be optimistic, his smiles hid many things.

The blonde knew that his transformation was irreversible, that his transfer was final and should live with that. The blonde knew she would live a long time and one day, inevitably, she would lose Reimu.

Marisa had already lost a lot. His mother had died, the rest of her family had disowned her teacher had left and the mere mention that her best friend would eventually leave, since Marisa survive him for centuries, was excruciatingly painful.

The kleptomaniac had nice try to enjoy life to the fullest, she remained deeply anxious about the future.

Marisa stood frozen a moment before raising his pointed head covers, revealing his amber eyes, smiling at all.

\- I truly do not care what you talking about, Yakumo. All I know is that I am myself, I am what I want to be and that nothing can remove me.

Yukari smiled. She was ready to replicate and achieve weaknesses that left the blonde dawn, when Reimu intervened.

\- Enough you two, declared hakurei priestess with authority. I know that Marisa is a great clumsy mouth, but it can be hurtful, it is not bad. By cons, added brown, turning to Yukari, you are cruel. You aim precisely what hurts my friend and I hate to see her suffer those who are dear to me. So stop your stupid quarrel. Naruto is one that has been most hurt, but it does not behave like an asshole, unlike you two.

Yukari made a small gesture, admitting the truth of the words of Reimu, before smiling at the blonde.

\- Danmaku? yōkai proposed the border to the sorceress who rode his broom.

\- Danmaku! Marisa exclaimed, eager to resolve the conflict quickly.

The two blondes were suddenly hit with a stroke of gohei on the skull. They turned toward the miko red kimono, watching them by sending them a polar look.

\- No fighting over my sanctuary! exclaimed Reimu in the darting glance. I already suffer from the blunders of Tenshi and I know you well! So if you want to adjust it, you do away from here!

The two blondes went away and soon, the heavens were invaded by light flashes and whirring lasers.

\- Well, the priestess sighed watching Naruto, they call it.

The blonde smiled slightly, his melancholy is being partially dissipated.

\- Forgive my audacity, Hakurei-san, why do not we go for a walk quietly in the village, as long as these two settle their problem?

\- Although'd be delighted to relax a little, smiled the girl with dark short hair, I have many duties incumbent upon me. I can not leave yet, because of the preparation for the next ceremony, but thank you for your proposal. It is rare for someone to be as concerned about the well-being of others.

Their discussion was interrupted by a new burst of shots. In heaven, Marisa had drawn his mini Hakkero, this small reactor decorated trigrammes she used to channel and amplify his magical power. The magician had used his technical signature, one that made her instantly recognizable, the Master Spark.

The iridescent beam crashed into the forest, to the greatest indifference of the two combatants.

Reimu shuddered.

At the point of impact, a strange negative energy spread through the air, accompanied by a sinister smell of cold ashes mingled with that of blood


	33. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34: Ultimate Darkness**

Yukari and Marisa were facing in the twilight sky. After hours of fighting, fatigue read well on the drawn features of their faces, but both fighters were still determined, really wanting to fight.

Yukari remained calm, but his regular small gesture done with its array indicated that she did not take this gesture to express his disdain overrated. She fanned to cool because of the intensive effort she had made. Opposite to thirty meters, the witch was sweating profusely. Although she gasped, the Marisa face was smiling, as if all this was a game that had no purpose other than to release its energy.

Although depletion watched the two duelists every second, they did not intend to give up now. Above all, they cherished the hope that their remaining endurance allow them to overcome their opponent, which clearly showed signs of fatigue.

Marisa and Yukari fired again, covering the atmosphere auras flaming iridescent and arabesques. Their projectiles crashed into insidiously slipping between the spaces left by opposing defenses, forcing the other to remain constantly mobile. The first to make a mistake, to be surprised by a sudden traitor, would be affected and would inevitably lose.

This duel was entering its final phase, thought Reimu. Marisa had already used all his reserves of magical bombs and spent all his disposable spells. Opposite, Yukari had already spent a lot of energy and Reimu already saw the fingertips of youkai lose their human camouflage, revealing his dark claws.

Soon, the fight would be over.

Yet their duel ended earlier than expected. The confrontation was interrupted by a strange dark mist that descended on the region.

In the forest beneath their boots, the epicenter of the sultry will cast a cloud of oily miasma that congregated, randomly floating wandering aimlessly. Every second that went by, the agonizing will be strengthened.

Around the Hakurei Shrine, darkness thickened, while a small laugh was.

Naruto Reimu and flew toward the origin of the mysterious darkness, soon joined by the two wrestlers exhausted.

The shadow which intensified took humanoid form, advancing before the eyes of four people of Gensokyo. The silhouette shook, its upper layer was rough backwater, like a body teeming with maggots.

The darkness took shape, revealing a woman's face, crossed with a smile. The creature whirled in her black dress as soot, slipping a further informs stump in her blond hair that reached his shoulders.

\- Finally, she whispered, uttering a guttural groan of relief, my power is finally awake. Now here comes the time of the return of the goddess of darkness!

The woman with scarlet eyes smiled, revealing his crooked teeth and Naruto could not believe his eyes. Although she grew up and she wore a terrifying aspect, he fully recognized his friend. It was impossible not to see the girl who played with him and his magical friends.

\- Rumia, he acknowledged the unconsciously holding out his hand to her. What is wrong with you ?

The blonde with crazy eyes turned to him and when she looked down at the blond scarified cheeks, the sparkle of brilliant madness in her eyes went out. It was now that the surprise on his face.

\- You, she breathed in an almost whisper inperceptible. I know you.

Rumia is reapprocha and Naruto noticed that she had grown up. The youkai would do well almost two meters tall and had gained elegance. His approach was not that of a naive and excited child, it was that of a mature person and asked, arrogant carriage.

\- Oh yes, she smiled more, I know you. You're the one who was playing with me when I was reduced to nothing more than silly. Now I have become the equal of the gods. I am the darkness.

The statement mortified Naruto, while Reimu was preparing for battle.

\- Look at her hair, whispered in the ear of Yukari the shrine maiden, saying the loud enough for Marisa and Naruto to hear. The tape that sealed her powers are gone.

The black looks, unanimously, that received Marisa did not disturb much the magician monochrome.

\- Sorry, she smiled with his usual aplomb. I could not know that my Master Spark was touch and break the seal.

Rumia snapped his fingers, causing the shadow to clump around his hands, forming a large sword. The gilded handle, decorated with a scarlet eye, supported a thick dark steel blade.

The blonde in dress slit walked calmly, his lame being clearly visible, emphasizing its elegance.

\- Do not move ! Reimu ordered with an authoritarian tone. I do not know what you want to do, but you better tell you at once!

\- I will impose the darkness of this world, declared Rumia waving his heavy sword fingertips, as if it had no weight, before pointing the tip of the blade to the chest of the priestess. I will create a world without light, this is the only way to have peace. The icy calm of death will spread, all will be united in the shadow that conceals all appearances. The dazzling sun glare disappear, forcing the internal reality of people to unfold. Reveal the interior of souls eclipsing the masks visible appearances, this is the true nature of darkness.

\- Then I'll deal with you as I have always done, said Reimu leaving his spell cards. I'll crush you.

Rumia smiled, impatient, pointing his claymore off to the priestess.

\- Ready, miko of paradise? said the dark youkai.

Without giving Reimu time to answer, Rumia charged screaming, ready to slay his enemy in two.

Reimu ducked at the last moment and flew away, while the blonde continued momentum. Rumia, driven by its speed, continued his offensive movement. Its circular attack, carried with the large sword, cut a tree in half.

The youkai grimaced, spitting an oath, pushing the severed trunk. The blonde does not waste time and joined Reimu in heaven.

\- Do not forget about me ! Marisa exclaimed, flying away. I too can still fight!

On her broom, witch stared Rumia with his eternal playful smile. She may be tired, dripping with sweat, but Marisa did not used to refuse a good matchup.

\- This fight concerned not you! exclaimed Rumia projecting waves of dark energy, combined with bombs made of a sticky liquid, similar to petroleum.

Marisa dodged, but she was already tired from his duel with Yukari. His reflexes were dulled and she did not have all the usual enthusiasm, which characterized.

A clawed hand grabbed his broom, preventing him from fleeing, while the elegant woman grabbed the right arm of the sorceress, the one she was holding her mini Hakkero.

Rumia shook his fist, more powerful than a steel vise. His strong fingers, she broke the wrist of the witch who yelped and dropped his weapon.

While the mini Hakkero fell to the ground, arrested by the thick branches of trees, Rumia twisted the arm of the witch in a troubling position.

Marisa groaned and lost control she exercised on her broom. Both fighters crashed several meters down, failing in the middle of a thorn bush. Despite the fall and brambles that tore their clothes and skin located below the two enemy would not give up.

Marisa made the first move. With his one good arm, she grabbed the neck of the blonde to slam her head against the rocky ground.

The impact with the ground dried out and covered with rocks gashed skull Rumia, who immediately retaliated by hitting Marisa's throat with his elbow. The blow to the windpipe choked the witch, who staggered. Dazed by the attack which made a gurgling sound incomprehensible, Marisa does not live Rumia violently hit in the side, breaking a few ribs.

Wounded and lying on the ground, groaning Marisa, crushed by pain that oozed from every pore of his skin. By survival instinct, wanting to push the youkai, she made a last gesture. Fingertips, she knocked Rumia face, her long nails shearing the left temple of the youkai, also injuring his eye.

Furious, the shadowy creature broke loose, chaining several shots, sadistically breaking joints still valid for the magician to neutralize it.

When she found that Marisa did interromperait more Rumia dusted off her dress and slipped a hand through his hair for recombing, before leaving the dark forest. Emerging out of the tree cover, the fighter took off to find Reimu.

\- We take back ? she smiled, while his wounds beginning to heal and that only his left eye was still bloodshot.

The two wrestlers began their fierce battle, projecting light waves and projectiles in all directions, combining the elegant beauty and powerful lethality in a myriad of bows and lasers.

On the ground, at a reasonable distance to be able to watch the duel, without being touched, Yukari had drawn a scroll and chained writing many kanji. Obviously she was embarking on the creation of a very complex seal, sleeping entire lines of words and incantations.

\- What are you, Yukari-sama? asked the young youkai has absorbed the power of Kyûbi

\- I prepare a seal to block the power to Rumia, Yukari replied with a tone hinting that she did not like to be disturbed. I know she's your friend and you do not necessarily want it died, did I not right?

Naruto smiled. He loved Rumia and he was holding his girlfriend. She had always been nice, it was a perceptive and touching creature, although it has the body and mind of a child.

Yukari rarely cared about the other youkai, but she was well aware that Naruto was still bitter about his transformation. This gift she gave him, was also a way not to offend him more.

The art of the seals was very delicate, the required accuracy was millimeter and it would take a lot of power to neutralize the divine powers of Rumia was decked. Yukari continued his meticulous work, opening occasionally a portal to stop a projectile lost Rumia and deflect.

Reimu began to be afraid. She had faced many enemies, including some who actually want to kill her, but she had never faced an opponent like Rumia. Rumia not only manipulated the darkness, as had once been the evil spirit, the Mima disaster. Rumia was incarnated darkness, a beast who aspired more to feed and extend over the world. But still, Rumia was not worse than Mima. Rumia was so because it was his nature. Mima had chosen voluntarily to sink into darkness. There was worse than the monsters, it was those who willfully and knowingly chose to become monsters.

The priestess dodged a volley of dark piles before against attack. Reimu launched its magical orbs, but the Claymore Rumia cisaillait all. The blade was used as a weapon and shield, while the monster smile weakly reflected on the blade, whose decorative eye shone a negative glow.

Reimu drew his ultimate weapon, the legendary orb full of magic cleansing. She threw the ball toward Rumia, the cursed blade reacts immediately to face such power. The pupil engraved in gold glistened sharply, while the blade was covered with a blue crackle emitting a strong smell of ozone.

Rumia faced the holy relic. At the last moment she knocked. His sword cut in two the legendary orb yin-yang clan Hakurei.

\- Onmyôton, she hissed with delight, face dazed expression of the miko. You see, Reimu, the ability to control the yin and yang in balance is the most powerful weapon that exists. Your orb only use these two natures in harmony. I combined and it turns out in the end, it is the darkness that triumph of light. After all, the more light is intense, the shadow is black.

Rumia charged, his sword shattering projectiles Reimu, absorbing the light produced by the sacred spells.

\- Look, continued Rumia sweeping defense of Miko, you can not win. Everything always dies out. Even the stars can die and ultimately, it remains nothing more than darkness. It is useless to fight, I win.

At that time, Yukari finished his parchment. Through one of its portals, it appeared before the yōkai, taking by surprise.

Yukari clapped his parchment on the front of Rumia.

At this time, the powerful seal broke the grip of Rumia on his own magic. The youkai shuddered, feeling his power being taken away from her. His sword fell to the ground, inert, while the girl could not move.

His body responded more to it. She could not speak or even move. His mind was stuck, trapped in his body.

No, thought Rumia which even the eyes could not cry despair. She would not accept that anyone would limit the control she had over herself. She was not going to let this yōkai deprive it of its power. She refused to be imprisoned again.

A roar arose in the throat of the youkai in the dark dress, which turned into a hate howl, which was transformed himself into a victorious cry when she tore the seal placed on his forehead.

Rumia gasped, regaining his free will.

His eyes were wide as she clutched the parchment crumbled under his fingers.

The youkai calmed down quickly, regaining control she had over herself.

\- I would not let me enslave, she whispered quietly. I do not let anyone beat me.

Naruto came forward, although the other two shouted him back, because he was so good at it danmaku.

\- Rumia-chan, he Appella with a pleading tone, stop. If Please do not continuous.

The blonde looked Naruto in surprise before falling to upgrade to his childhood friend.

\- Naruto, she whispered. Why you oppose the inevitable?

\- Because you're not yourself, he said. Thy power hath blinded, but you remain my friend. Give up this madness, control yourself and become again yourself.

\- But, I'm myself, cut the youkai. Too long my power was blocked by this seal and now my true nature resurfaces.

Naruto thought about speeding, seeking a solution.

\- What you do, he tried, this is not the true nature of darkness. Darkness is peaceful, they wait patiently for things done quietly, they do not spread themselves. They wait patiently, letting the light decline, before filling the void, you do not need to spread. In addition, if the universe become black, what will you do to break your loneliness?

Rumia was perplexed. Naruto had better identified the true nature of this terrifying power. He was right and she was wrong?

\- Rumia, he continued, there is a story I want to tell you. It is that of a boy who spent his childhood in darkness and despair, but was saved by the light and the darkness.

So Naruto told her his life, revealing his miserable childhood. Although Ran and Yukari knew he was not happy, he never revealed the details of the darkest moments of her past. Those around him were so shocked, not imagining such a childhood, made of contempt and rejection. He was happy that Ran could protect him and give him a gentle and caring family. Otherwise, it was likely he would have ended up wrong and it might be become a deadly sociopath.

As he finished his story, Naruto looked Rumia and confessed in his eyes that he was glad I could be considered a true friend.

\- No matter what we are, he added, our nature is what it is, we can not change it. By cons, it is everyone to decide what it wants to be. Overcoming difficulties is not easy, but it's worth it. You said you were darkness, but you do not need to be alone in the dark. Do not forget that there are people who love you, despite what you've done.

\- It's too late, whispered Rumia. I can not control myself, but I'd rather kill you all than be a prisoner again. Similarly, she hesitated, looking at his friend, even if you mean a lot to me, because you're my best friend.

\- It's not too late, Naruto cut. You did not commit the irreparable. You can still learn from your mistake and control your power. At worst, I will always love you even if you face us to death, I would stay with you until the end. I'll be your friend to the end, whatever it is.

\- Why ? asked the youkai in the eyes of watery jewels. Why are you doing all this for me?

\- Because you're my friend, 'said the blond as if it was obvious. No one deserves to die alone.

Rumia was deeply touched. No one had been so nice to her for a long time. As far as she could remember, she had always been afraid and rejected. The darkness frightened the weak and cowardly. No one had heart to face this fear of the unknown and she did not remember anyone had sought to know. It was so much easier to seal the power and the memories of that youkai in a child's body, rather than extend a helping hand.

\- Naruto, the blond murmured dropping his sword on the ground, thank you. This is ... the first time someone told me such kind words. I ... thank you.

Rumia looked down, stammered a few words, before the blond the hug. He might make two headers least it did not prevent him from coming into contact with it, to give him some warmth. Placed against the youkai, Naruto was completely vulnerable.

Rumia could kill him without problems, she knew, and he knew it. Yet the powerful youkai powers did nothing. She shed a few tears, making Naruto this embrace.

For the first time, someone genuinely loved.

Reimu then approached the two youkai, his gohei always on hand. Rumia pulled away from Naruto to regret and calmly stared at the shrine maiden. Calmly, she waited for the inevitable punishment that would befall.

It would accept his fate.

\- Rumia, professed priestess gently, everyone makes mistakes, although some have in fact considerable, she added, looking Yukari. I did, too, but the most important is repairing and above all to learn from.

\- I know, whispered the tall blonde with a tinted look of despair. I intended to kill you all, and without Naruto, I would have. I know it is not much, but ... I'm sorry.

\- It's not up to me you have to apologize, said Reimu. I hope you will do the necessary to control you. I would not be so lenient next time.

Reimu looked at the two friends decided to leave them alone. She flew to the Hakurei Shrine, before descending to the forest to find Marisa. Reimu winced seeing the many injuries that streaked the body of his friend, Rumia was not gone punches.

With delicacy, miko slid his arms under the witch, suddenly still as possible, so as not to hurt her. Unconsciousness Marisa was a real chance, since it meant that the journey would be much less painful.

Still, when it was in the air, Reimu noted the contraction of the eyelids and jaw of his girlfriend bleeding.

For his part, stayed with Yukari Naruto, watching things with an unreadable expression, reflecting on the situation.

Without making the slightest gesture toward Rumia, she allowed herself a slight smile.

\- What are you going to do ? she asked, addressing the adopted son of Ran. What would you do if she lost control again and put our world in jeopardy?

\- I do not know, 'he admitted refusing to consider this terrifying event. But I know Rumia is my friend and I did not give up.

\- Naruto murmured the blonde look sad, you do not have to protect me.

\- I do it because I want it, Naruto said, not because I have to. I promised that I would protect those who are dear to me and I intend to do.

Yukari smiled, amused.

\- Even against me? she was amused. I wonder how far would your sense of family.

\- I love my family, said Naruto with ardent certainty. However, if one of mine is blindly took a close friend, I would judge the camp to choose in good conscience. If I ignore everything that happens, I would take the defense of the attacked. I do not like it, but I do not disown my convictions. I would not let my loved ones to kill me, but I would not do anything for them.

\- Excellent answer, declared the matriarch of the clan Yakumo. He who renounces his heart for cold reason is worthless. A leader is not infallible, it takes courage to oppose someone to defend his beliefs. It's even more difficult in confronting those we love.

Both Yakumo grinned before turning back to Rumia, who picked up his blade whose eye had closed.

\- What will you do now? Naruto asked.

\- I will do what is good, what more is easy, she retorted with a timid determination while hanging the gun in his back. Darkness can terrify the criminal, as they can protect the innocent. If you saved me and if you can protect people, so I have to do it too.

Naruto seemed relieved. If Rumia continued on the path of good, it would have no trouble controlling his powers. Only a balanced soul could master the Onmyôton Rumia and help to open up to the light could only have a positive effect on his mind.

The shinobi smiled, holding out his fist towards Rumia, offering content hidden in his palm.

\- I found it, he said, handing him a piece of scarlet cloth, from the old tape that was used to seal, once adorning the hair of the little blonde. Unfortunately, the seal has almost no effect.

Rumia smiled. His nail cut the ribbon in half, dividing the scarlet cloth, before it tends to blonde half.

\- Consider this as a sign of eternal gratitude from me, she whispered, smiling and tying the other party around the left sleeve of his black robe.

Naruto hastily stuffed the cloth into his pocket before tightening his girlfriend in his arms.

Then Rumia flew away, making it a light farewell.

During that time, she had not realized she had left the sun's rays gently caress her skin.


	34. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs updates Masashi Kishimoto. Touhou Project belongs updating Zune.

* * *

 **Chapter 35: Massacre in the desert**

The eight team, led by Kurenai Yuhi, the most famous user of Genjutsu of Konoha, was a squad designed specifically for reconnaissance and stalking. This trio was formed to spy on enemies, discreetly monitor potential threats and do not get noticed.

This team was the pride of those having made since the drastic training that had been given them, had allowed these young shinobi quick access to Chunin rank and reputation was well established in the village.

Kiba was one of the best trackers, able to recognize a smell to kilometers. If the young man had matured, he nevertheless remained somewhat boastful trait that others had learned to use against him to have fun at his expense. However, his sense of smell had improved considerably. Once, he even pointed to it should Kurenai Asuma less frequent since it was a slight smell of nicotine. This comment, though truthful, was extremely unwelcome. Kurenai did not appreciate that it meddles in his love life, the remark earned the poor Genin of getting caught up in a terrible illusion.

Shino was still as calm and thoughtful, concealing his expressions and thoughts behind his dark glasses and wide coat. Like all Aburame, he had an army of insects, which enabled it to track targets and to recognize the field without having to expose. His swarms were also practical to remove an isolated target, its silent murders being a rarely equaled discretion, while not spreading the fragrant blood.

Friend, the only person not from a shinobi clan, had specialized in genjutsus. Following the Chunin exams, the girl had suffered the destruction of his eardrums. Tsunade had managed to heal perfectly and this experience was an opportunity to motivate to master the sense to perfection. Brown had recovered some techniques Kurenai, before inventing his. She was using subtle techniques over a large area to cover and protect his comrades, changing their position in the eyes of those who did not were within ten meters around them.

The team was working well and despite initial misgivings, they had come to be welded and they were a good model for many young students who were watching their elders. The trio, still under the authority of Yuhi Kurenai, was on mission to Suna.

It was their ally, the Yondaime Kazekage himself, who had used their services.

Two years after the invasion of Orochimaru, the surprising decision of Kazekage was greeted with caution. True, it was impossible not to admit that it planned loss Sarutobi, but his real target was the feudal lord of the wind country.

Facing the best interests of the state, the land of fire was considered their ally had played his cards, choosing not to warn Konoha to avoid Orochimaru not doubt anything. After all, the traitors are not defined by their ideas, but by those they betrayed and ultimately it was Orochimaru who had been betrayed. Without the troup Suna no doubt that the damage and the death toll would have been much greater.

Konoha did not lose its only long-time ally in elementary nations. The death of the wind country daimyo did not concern them. It was an internal matter to the wind country's affairs. Murder committed by the Kazekage, although it was public and their territory was not their responsibility.

Thus, Suna had started to flourish with the coming to power of a new feudal lord who had rubbed his hands after inheriting instead of his old father. The daimyo had decided to entrust his mission to Suna, not Konoha. The village hidden in the leaves had said nothing, accepting the change to avoid degrading further their relationship. For its part, the Kazekage decided to be transparent with his counterpart from the fire country, denying that doubt more troubled alliance.

Team Kurenai was therefore convened to attend one of Baki to track two mysterious mercenaries who broke into the desert, at the precise location or cursed chakra Ichibi focused.

Kazekage obviously wanted retrieve the demon tail, to obtain an effective pressure, but first he had the seal in a teapot ensures the better to transport it and seal it in a secure environment.

Given their weakness, Suna leaders had little left to lose. If they had to sacrifice some of their pride and appeal to foreigners to get their bijuu, it worthwhile.

The shinobi of Konoha had to ensure that the way would be free, so that's squad Baki secures the ground. The shinobi should be a last resort, to protect the monks of Suna who mastered the secret fûinjutsu to seal a Biju.

The eight team met their contact in the village with ocher houses. The Jonin Suna was a man hiding half his face, which had the power to attract attention. Visible scars covering half his face, however, had the gift to deter people seeking to discover what was hidden under the veil.

Baki was accompanied by his students. The daughter of the Kazekage was always the same, with his tanned skin and blond hair coiffed into four quilts. The bitch who broke Ino and which was subsequently humiliated, always had a smile as she stroked her fan. Behind her, a young kunoichi with brown hair, who answered to the name of Sari, exchanged a few words with the boy cat cap. The reunion was such a cold, they refreshed the atmosphere, which would have been welcome in another occasion.

The six young people and their sensei, put their feelings aside, exchanging informants professionally. Soon after, they received a visit from an informant, came in the company of one of the village elders.

\- Baki-san, he saluted with respect, although they are of the same rank, we have confirmation that the two mercenaries in the desert are members of the Akatsuki organization and they also seek to capture Ichibi. their coats confirm our doubts and they did not bother to be discreet. One of them even revealed his identity by killing the guardians of the desert.

\- Who is it ? Baki asked, knitting his brow only visible on her face veiled. Which could easily overcome if the puppeteers?

\- My little son, sighed the old woman who accompanied them. This is the nukenin Akasuna no Sasori. I'll come with you, you'll need all the help and I have a score to settle with him. This is a formidable enemy, it is he who created half our puppet and he is also the man who killed Sandaime Kazekage.

Although some may question the usefulness of having an old woman with itself, denying the aid of a veteran who knew the techniques of his enemy was perfectly stupid. Especially if his enemy was an S rank shinobi

In the desert near the dead bodies of a squad of Suna, two figures were advancing calmly. One was of normal size, while the second, smaller, like an animal, leaving traces similar to those of a gastropod.

The two deserters finally reached the heart of the desert, this mythical place bathed in a bloody will. There, they saw the sand stir, while the beast with a tail regenerated, focusing his chakra to resume a full body shape.

\- Hurry up, Tobi, growled the deserter whose face was hidden by a black scarf. I hate waiting and I hate you make me wait.

\- Patience, hissed nukenin the orange mask. It's almost ready. Our enemies should be in our footsteps, hope Kakuzu and Hidan are ready.

The two deserters stayed put, multiplying the seals and writing scrolls there were only a few hours before the reappearance of Biju a tail.

A few kilometers, in stretches of sand that seemed to have no limits, both teams sent by the Kazekage were faced with a daunting duo. One of the two men was hooded, leaving only her green eyes bloodshot. The other had the perfect profile of the pervert, exposing his muscles in front of all the girls, while her violet eyes shone with madness alternating between two irrepressible desires, those that kill and to rape.

Faced with these two Akatsuki, ninjas Suna proposed to separate. As they perfectly knew the desert, yet devoid of clear benchmarks, they would continue the group of Sasori and his partner, while the ninjas of Konoha would face the mysterious duo.

While Baki and his students continued their road, Kurenai scattered his team worked extensively in their defensive formation.

Hidan smiled, grabbing his scythe before flowing on Kurenai without any strategy. The deserter was swift and violent, beating frantically, not caring even blows qu'ilspourrait receive. The kunoichi locked eyes mauve nukenin and took the opportunity to immerse in an illusion.

Taking advantage of the weakness of nukenin, Kurenai drew his Kunai and killed it with a single gesture, retreating to avoid blood splatter.

The rank of nukenin S, member of the Akatsuki, collapsed to the ground. Obviously, the reputation of these mercenaries was very overrated.

Hidan swore before recovering in front of incredulous looks. The blow of Kurenai was yet mortal, but now only a faint line of blood was visible on his throat.

\- I am immortal, bitch! screamed he before resuming his scythe and rushing towards Kiba.

His partner, Kakuzu, had skills and experience that made him naturally resistant genjutsus. It was he who took care of Kurenai. In addition, this body would sell for a fortune on the black market.

Hidan was fast, his scythe cut through the air whistling, but Kiba was not entirely human. Like all Inuzuka, it was half and had a canine animal instinct, allowing it to feel or to come from the next shot

Kiba was not alone. His faithful companion and friend, Akamaru was always with him. These two lived together, ate together and slept together, they never parted. The big dog with white hair Hidan charged flank, while Kiba was using his famous technique Gatsûga, forming a vortex.

Unfortunately, if the attack was fast, it offered poor visibility. If the enemy dodged, Kiba would not have time to correct its trajectory. Worse, Hidan could enjoy this little time to counter the attack, since it was not afraid of being hit.

This was what happened.

Hidan dodged the tornado Kiba, before launching his scythe in the mass, but the attack failed narrowly, since the handle was caught in midair by Akamaru. Furious, the nukenin pulled on the rope connected to his scythe, but the dog's fangs held fast. The animal drew, struggling against Hidan, giving his master time to load the deserter.

The man with hair slicked back then felt his muscles deform bones crack when he was thrown several meters.

Wasting no time, the deserter up and against-attacked, but while his scythe would behead the Inuzuka, Kiba disappeared into a hazy mist.

Furious, Hidan stepped back and looked around. The discreet young daughter, who was left behind during the entire fight, was probably a user of these accursed illusions.

The nukenin dodged another attack, also sending a violent kick to the pooch biting. He took advantage of this respite to turn to the girl and sending an explosive kunai in his direction.

The weapon was dodged, but the explosion blew clouds of sand in the eyes of the kunoichi. Friend broke his concentration, rubbing his eyelids to remove the sand that irritated his eyes.

Hidan took advantage of this respite to maneuver his weapon in the direction of true shinobi. After an exchange of sudden, furious deserter even accelerated its pace and its three blades struck Kiba. One sharp points scratched the left arm of his opponent, making the blood beading to the metallic smell.

The deserter smiled. A drop of blood stained his blade and it was enough to do his ritual. He stepped back, before frowning. He had hoped to use his cursed technique requires to perform his blood ritual, but he had forgotten a detail. Their desert combat ground was covered with sand and the blood that was to be its brand would be absorbed. Not to mention that he could not draw figures in as cabinet material.

Furious at not being able to honor Jashin, Hidan repassed to action, while Ami managed to recover to use his strategies against opponents Kiba.

Kurenai and Shino faced a far more dangerous opponent. Kakuzu was thinking much more and much faster. He was responding to the waves of insects with huge bursts of flames, clearing the area, while vitrifying the sand impacted by his stolen incinerating everything in their path.

The Jonin with ebony hair jumped back, dodging another fiery wave. Faced with this deadlock, as neither of them managed to take the lead, the deserter removed his cloak. Satisfied with horrified eyes of his enemies, he revealed his scarred body scars, which included four masks, which unhooked.

Kakuzu smiled as his mouth left regurgitate a bunch of filthy gray son. The nukenin let his masks emerge and take on the appearance of humanoid creatures, made of black son.

One of his masks hurled lightning wave, Shino carbonizing insects flying and trying to drain the unclean silhouettes of their chakra.

Unfortunately for him, some of the insects survived and Shino did not emerge all its colony. He had kept a part of the hive in reserve.

The nukenin frowned, while Shino managed to send his tiny insects in the nearest mask, insinuating themselves into tiny cracks to drain the heart chakra therein.

While the shape crumbled and the grinning mask fell to the ground, the nonagenarian Akatsuki remained absolutely calm. He frowned, as he felt that this would be formidable opponent.

\- You destroyed one of my masks, he snarled, letting his anger rising. You're good, I grant you, the last to have me as much damage was Senju Hashirama. However, I have gained experience from this fight against the Shodaime Hokage.

Kakuzu combina fire and wind, preparing a devastating attack.

\- Katon, Zukokku! announced he spat a glowing stream that surprised everyone with his speed.

The explosion covered a wide area, but it was fueled by the wind pushed it toward the two combatants.

Kurenai slipped narrowly, but even outside the flame cone, it was not safe. She was whipped by the moving air and it quickly fell apart, badly burned by superheated air.

The kunoichi sat up, paying no attention to her slender fingers and his arms covered with blisters and brown spots, his teeth because of the pain his body sent him back.

\- Your student died Kakuzu said, pointing to the charred corpse lying on the sand turned into glass. Now you will replace heart he destroyed!

Kakuzu took the Kurenai weak state for the defeat. Quick as lightning, and moving like water, he unfastened his arms, throwing its members Kurenai grabbed by the throat, before the tie effectively. Then, the deserter drove the gray son in the chest of the mistress to genjutsus, cutting flesh and breaking ribs, before tearing his heart.

The deserter grafted the throbbing organ in his damaged mask, to regain control of Raiton element. Then he noticed the corpse to the disfigured features by burns, before sealing it. Yuhi Kurenai worth a fortune on the black market, the premium on his head was consistent.

Kakuzu whistled a few seconds, thinking of his profits. He turned to his partner and his gaiety suddenly disappeared, replaced by a deep weariness, expressed a sigh front of the stage, which he attended.

\- What are you doing ? growled he saw Hidan bring the young brunette on his shoulder. Kill one, get it over with!

\- No way, Hidan growled. I keep it!

Friend was unconscious, securely tied, gagged and blinded by his headband, which also covered his ears. totally immobilized, she had no hope of detaching itself and could not even locate the area, all the senses are neutralized.

\- What you want to do? growled the deserter. It has no value.

\- I could not pray today, Hidan said, I would do the ritual with her, once we are at the base. But first, I would take advantage a little to let off steam on this bitch. A real man like me has some needs, but I guess the old men like you have more vigor long.

Kakuzu growled, before turning on his heel. The base was still several hours of walking and if all went well, the other two would find there.

The same evening, the two Akatsuki waiting in a dark cave. Hidan sported an ecstatic smile, as he was of his cloak. In a corner of the cave, a distinguished partner violated corpse and mutilated beyond all recognition. Obviously, this kunoichi had been carefully broken, crushed his fingers and teeth pulled all testified to the sadism which could show the nukenin. Death caused by the sacrifice for Jashin had probably appear to him as a liberation.

The stone door opened slightly, revealing one man, dressed in the cloak sinister organization.

At this time, the rings of three members lit up, revealing an ethereal silhouette of a changing color. Only his lilac eyes, decorated with concentric circles, were visible.

\- In the report, he ordered.

\- The mission is a success, said the masked man. Ichibi is captured.

The disaster be hidden blinked, revealing his sharingan. The air swirled before him, while the tanuki desert appeared paralyzed.

\- Sasori died, he admitted. He was killed by his grandmother. He managed, however, to give us vital information.

The chief nodded, linking the signs of an invocation technique, before slamming his hands against the ground.

A huge statue emerged, similar to a human being in trouble, carved by a crazy artist with only a vague idea of what looked like a man. Petrified monstrosity held out his hands chained up.

The three men present clambered on fingers extended, while projections of their comrades appeared at the other ends.

\- Go ahead, said the chief. Kakuzu, Hidan?

\- Nothing special, said the treasurer. We eliminated the team from Konoha came as reinforcements and we will recover the money as soon as possible bonuses.

The chief turned to the other nukenin.

\- And you, Tobi?

\- We captured Ichibi, he repeated his cold voice. Sasori died during the fight, but he confessed that in ten days he had an appointment with one of his spies to Kusa, on the big bridge. He kept contact with Orochimaru.

\- Interesting, added a stocky figure with a large sword. We could get something to charge this snake and get his ring. No one can laugh with impunity Akatsuki.

\- Yes, replied the chief. However, a low revenge would only delay our plans. Once sealed Biju, Itachi and Kisame go recruit someone to replace Sasori, I have already the leading candidate. After, you'll both in Kumo, or awaits the Jinchuriki of Nibi. But for now, get ready to seal Ichibi.

The nukenins slid their chakra in thick fingers, while the jaws gagging the statue fell.

\- Fuuin no jutsu. Genryu Kyûfûjin! exclaimed the leader of the criminal organization.

A mass of blue chakra emerged from the mouth of the statue, forming nine dragons that fell upon the sleepy tanuki.

Once surrounded, the animal woke up suddenly and screamed, but it was controlled by the powerful chakra which drew scarlet tatters. At every moment, the energy of the helpless beast of the desert dwindled, his movements became slower, while his chakra was drained by the statue.

Two long days later, when the last volute energy was absorbed, the statue disappeared in a smoke screen.

Tobi exulted inwardly. Although his face is hidden, that he opened his his one eye with his sharingan activated, denoted the power of greed.

Finally, after all these years of preparation, planning and observation, the first Biju had just been sealed. More than eight and could finally resurrect Jubi.


	35. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs updates Masashi Kishimoto. Touhou Project belongs updating Zune.

* * *

 **Chapter 36: Shadows and flames**

Sarutobi Asuma emptied his sake glass in one gulp. Moments after the liquor has finished burning his throat, he poured himself a glass with a trembling hand. For hours, he remained in his kitchen, offloading the contents of the bottles that his father had carefully collected and accumulated, and he kept to be able to celebrate a special occasion.

The Jonin seized part landed nearby, his hand trembling even more when he stared at the smiling woman with long hair and obsidian eyes of fire.

This mission should have been the last for Kurenai before she retires from active duty to not expose her unborn child, to ensure the safety of the new generation of the village children of the sheet.

Ironically, it was the last.

Asuma poured the strong drink with a bitter taste, sighing before this vintage.

What a great opportunity, indeed. Drink this bottle that would celebrate the birth of their child, in order to drive the resulting loss of sensation in this double death.

Asuma knew that this little creature had barely a month, but during the last week, he had discovered the crushing weight of the new befall him.

Would it be a good father? How should we deal with it? How to arrange the bedroom? How to change a baby?

So many questions, so many worries that tinged his happiness without limits. So many doubts about his ability to properly raise an infant.

And now everything had collapsed.

The bearded man collapsed on the sofa, hiding his scarlet and moist skin, reversing the bottom of his glass on the floor.

When he awoke a few hours later, her headache did not prevent him to get up. Idly, he watched the bingo book under several toppled rolls. Asuma flipped through the pages, bored. When he saw the deadly duo of Akatsuki, he shook the red book in his sweaty hand, tinting sweat pages.

The next day, Asuma and two divisions of the ANBU were mobilized to remove two nukenins Akatsuki who had entered the country.

Yet while Konoha trying to neutralize two deserters, the criminal organization was moving the machinery of his diabolical plan.

While Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki crossed the border and captured Nibi Kumo, Tobi and left to settle near Kiri, to prepare when it came time to launch the mission to retrieve Sanbi devoid host.

With Akatsuki scattered in different countries, their leader was unable to subtly change its plans. In his haste to quickly assemble two Bijus easily accessible, the dictator was too separated its members, with more fighters when needed.

At least he no longer had servants to do his will, because he did not disclose Zetsu. He did not want to endanger Konan, but he did not wanted to reveal himself. The time was not advanced enough for that.

However, what the leader of the Akatsuki did not know was that this problem related to the lack of available men, would soon be resolved.

Amegakure was the bastion of the organization, their main base where they were safe from any reprisals trackers of other nations. The village was a mysterious power, with a more advanced technology than elsewhere, surrounded by high walls. The fortress was not the only reason Protection nukenins, since incessant rain that watered the land was in charge of chakra, allowing the dictator to be constantly informed of the presence of undesirable people on his land.

At present, in the high tower overlooking the village of rain, two people were watching their village from a balcony.

The first person was a man with orange hair, the cold face was mutilated by many dark piercings. Yet what made it even more intimidating, it was his eyes. Pupils he exhibited were a deep purple, with concentric circles occupying the whole of the sclera. The eyes of the head of the Akatsuki shone with a piece of steel inhuman, as he contemplated the rain that was falling noisily on the steel walls and zinc roofs of its citadel.

\- See, Konan, he called, holding out his arms to the heavens. Soon, the rain symbolizes the tears of this nation will become a distant memory.

Behind him, the arrested person stepped forward. It was a beautiful woman with blue hair and golden brown eyes. However, this rose was ice, it was long she had imprisoned her feelings, content to be a performing. Follow orders had the advantage of not having to make tough decisions and this allowed him to not have to bear guilt.

It had been years that Nagato had agreed to carry the weight of the world on his shoulders. The legendary shinobi eyes had deliberately chosen to be the savior, though why he should be hated of all.

\- Soon, our dream will come true, he whispered, holding her hand to the moon faintly visible behind the clouds.

Pain felt he could caress the heavenly body, as if he could seize power contained in the satellite, there or resided the sealed body of the woman who was the first to master the chakra.

The shinobi dressed in a long black cape with scarlet clouds suddenly sat up, as his eyes focused to the west.

His village was built on a rocky promontory overlooking a vast lake, but he had always been haunted by the possibility of infiltration. The lake provided a natural protection and the land was swept by the spotlight, but he knew that nothing was breathtaking.

Indeed, the person who had introduced had managed to bypass these defenses, as the stranger who had just arrived was introduced through the air, flying over the wall, before arriving in the deserted streets.

Pain concentrated on his chakra dispersed, following each of the mysterious intruder movements. It was rare to get into his city and he hoped to understand who would dare to do it and why. It turned out that this person walked calmly to his tower, similar to a metal man.

Either this stranger was suicidal, or he did not fear the leader of the organization made the worst bunch of nukenis the world.

Anyway, it would be ready to fight, although he would not be against the idea of recruiting a being powerful and bold.

\- Get ready Konan ordered the leader, but do not do anything aggressive.

The woman at the colorful cape of blood clouds nodded, waving several sheets in her sleeves, preparing his shurikens paper.

The visitor was now visible from the balcony. None of it was visible, since he was wearing a large gray cloak and wearing a rice straw hat, like that employed by the farmers to protect themselves from the sun.

When the stranger approached the chief building two shinobi barred the way, but no sooner had they started to ask questions that the steel doors opened, along with the cold voice of their leader who s' raised, to intimate them about letting this stranger.

Both shinobi complied, letting the visitor was guided through the metal corridors to a room occupied by a large desk on which sat a few classified documents, as well as a need to calligraphy.

The stranger looked Pain and Konan, before removing his hat. He unveiled his feminine face, and her long hair dyed a light linen shade of gray.

\- I am in the presence of the leader of Akatsuki? declared the mysterious woman, who could not have been more than fifteen years.

\- Yes, said the deserter of his cold voice. But if I have tolerated this foray into my office, it is only because I want to know some answers. Who are you and what do you want?

\- Clear and to the point, she hissed by watching his eyes burning ruby, I like it. I Mokou Fujiwara and I came to give you an alliance.

The look of heading narrowed, although it flashed any other expression on his face.

\- An alliance ? asked he with suspicion. What is a foreign Gensokyo can bring us? I doubt that you understand the objectives of the Akatsuki. Be clearer, if you want to live long.

Mokou frowned. His troubled mind remembered the events of last week.

The phoenix was not a person who exuded joy in life, but she felt that destiny was bent meticulously on it to break. Mokou had made bad decisions in her life, she knew perfectly. The choice to steal and consume the elixir Hourai had seemed a good idea, but after centuries of existence without power to have the chance to die to get rid of all her sufferings, she realized that this path was brought more harm than good. His revenge, causing all, prompted him to get absolute immortality, to massacre all those who supported Houraisan Kaguya list which consisted of half of the Fujiwara clan.

With his hands covered in blood, Mokou had always sought a hope of redemption. She had tried to help others, but deep herself, she did not do it for altruistic desire to relieve others, but to relieve herself. She was deeply selfish, acting not only to relieve his conscience and lighten his burden.

For centuries, the immortal erred, sacrificing his own hopes, without abandoning his vengeance. Continually suspected and feared for his immortality, she had lived as a nomad, traveling the roads of Japanese country, settling in villages before leaving to protect his secret. Obviously, a person who remains young for fifty years attracted suspicion and rumor had spread. Inevitably, Mokou knew she had become a wandering, like a spectrum devoid of purpose.

Towards the middle of the eighteenth century it had arrived in Gensokyo. In this mysterious country, where many creatures possess an extremely long lifetime, Mokou had cherished the hope to share his troubles and lighten his burden with another immortal. Although thirteen centuries are an incredible lifespan for a human, it was fairly under millennia of certain deities.

During one of his visits to the village, Mokou met Keine, a hakutaku youkai who had the task of managing the school of human village, but that turned into a wild beast when the full moon lit up the sky.

Their first meeting in the forest was the trigger for their friendship. Keine was hiding near the village she had sworn to protect. She knew she could control herself, she would not become a crazy bloodthirsty, but she would not take the risk that someone in the way that state. She feared that if the secret is stale, they all start to treat it as a pariah, to avoid and fear as if it was a bloodthirsty monster.

Mokou had discovered, finally understanding why her friend disappeared every full moon. The immortal was not repulsed by this metamorphosis, she understood the doubts of the half-stupid. In the end, Mokou and slowly Keine had sympathized. He had to admit that share the fear of being rejected for what it was, tended to create links.

The immortal had come to regard Keine as her best friend, his only friend. Mokou had even experienced strong feelings for her friend, much more than those linking two best friends. The phoenix had always tried to admit them, but it is constantly held, suppressing his urge to caress the hand of the youkai, refusing to kiss her, for fear of disgust and lose.

There are only a few days, the little joy she felt disappeared. With the death of Keine, Mokou had the impression that fate wanted to make him pay for his past crimes and selfishness, removing what little joy she still possessed. His world had become even darker. The disappearance of the glow had left with nothing but his feelings bubbling. Her grief devoured the long hours, leaving the eyes veined with blood. Then, when the icy tears could be seen all, Mokou remained alone with the huge flames of his anger, sacrificed once more by his hatred. Now that she was no longer afraid of losing precious anyone, she had nothing more, the blaze of hatred intensified further, gnawing the more so as Keine had never done anything wrong . The death of one she loved had left with nothing more than a violent desire to destroy everything.

Mokou hated himself for his choice, but she did not intend to blame for this death. She was not responsible, she knew the killer had acted to eliminate the one who had the power to change the course of history, not to kill the half-beast whose secret was not stale.

Having a culprit was a gratifying thing, it meant finding someone to whom to blame for his suffering. As long as he was alive, that guilty allowed to give him a target that would help to channel the fiery violence that flowed in his veins.

Contrary to what you might suspect, Mokou was not an idiot who used his power to attack without worrying about the consequences. She had led his small survey, but it still did not know who was responsible. She finally got a name but did not know this person. His track seemed vague until she was approached near the bamboo forest.

She had met this strange man, dressed in a dark cloak, his face hidden by the orange disk hinted power.

The man had been cooperative, accepting the guide and tell him or hid the Sponsor. He even offered to put her in touch with an organization that had many grievances against the source of his hatred.

So Mokou had spun in elementary nations, flying to Amegakure, or there was the headquarters of the Akatsuki.

Obviously, she was not a fool. She had spent too much time to feel hatred, to be manipulated by promises, tempting as they may be. The blaze that fed all his impulses seemed to coexist with an icy hatred, born of emptiness that inhabited.

Now she was facing Bread, the time had come to show her what she had to offer.

\- I totally fun of your goals, she admitted frankly. What I offer you is working for you, to remove a person from among your enemies. I want to kill Danzou Shimura.

At this time, Pain's eyes were reduced to mere slits, while Konan clenched fists. She still had vivid memories of Yahiko who threw the kunai that Nagato stood, just to save her. She saw slow the body of his friend fall to the ground, his blood mingling with mud staining his cloak, because of the ambush by the troops of Hanzo, assisted by the Root Danzou. The man had left them a souvenir for the less edifying.

\- If you give me the position, if you open the way for me and if you let me kill this target, I would do the dirty work you want. Three services on my part, against these three requests, neither more nor less. By cons, she threatened, if you try to betray me, I would burn this village and I would find another way to eliminate it.

Pein remained of marble and stepped over.

\- What you're worth fighting? asked he. What can you offer to a god?

\- I can show you the smiles Mokou with a wide grin.

Other fighters from Gensokyo were accustomed to use their spell cards, it was a habit so ingrained in them, even if they had other weapons. However, some people hated being restrained by rules and loved him break free. Mokou was primarily a phoenix. A bird hated the restrictions, the rules were like a cage for it, but in this world, it was not obliged to limit its use spell cards. She was finally able to break loose and free the flames of hatred.

\- But tell me, Bread, she continued, are you really a god? Art thou not a mortal who got too much power and that thinks that it is not?

\- Shinra Tensei! then exclaimed the leader, holding his hand forward.

Mokou did not expect to be projected by such shock wave, since it was pushed over the railing before falling into the void. At least that's what would have happened if she had not emerge a pair of flaming wings on his back.

The phoenix flew up into the heavens, emitting a heat wave so intense, the rain was turning into steam and a fine mist around him. Proud and arrogant, she stared Bread and smiled.

\- Bansho Tenin! if he exclaimed, still quiet, attractive Mokou to him, while drawing a long bar of crystallized chakra.

With a gesture, he planted the weapon in the chest of the girl before the stare.

\- Not fast enough, he said depressing the deeper bar, piercing the heart of the presumptuous who had so foolishly challenged.

When his chakra came in contact with the heart of foreign, they shared their feelings. Mokou was struck by these two eyes that encrusted in his mind, linking the six other sources of immense power. For its part, Pein was struck by the violence of rage that seemed to have no limits, and he saw a fire engulf the entire world.

Shocked, the leader of the Akatsuki stepped back, leaving his bar stuck in the dead body.

To his surprise, Mokou let out a gasp, before entering the pile and remove it by itself.

From a casual gesture, the immortal rejected the ground bar. The improvised weapon rang briefly when it came into contact with the metal, breaking the silence that had settled between them.

\- What are you? they asked simultaneously.

A thin smile won chapped lips Mokou as she thought having more in common with bread, she would have thought.

\- I am the heir of the Sennin Rikudo, the god of shinobi, then declared Bread nonchalantly.

\- I am the immortal phoenix, she replied with a smile, while an aura of flames surrounded her figure.


	36. Chapter 37

Fujiwara Mokou walked calmly into the forest of giant bamboo. Its heavy and furious was not easy to spot, because his boots crushed the mosses and ferns that stretched between tall stems. From a firm step, she followed the secret path she knew by heart, identifying observing the starry heavens through the few leaves that eclipsed the twinkling stars. She looked at the sky, more from habit and nostalgia than by real need, since she had memorized the smallest stone on the road leading to the palace of her enemy.

The immortal shuddered. Unlike usual, she felt the unusual coldness that prevailed in the stems of forest. Normally, even when the wind howled between the rods which moved bending slightly because of the storm, she was walking in shirt. Yet for some reason she had trouble understanding, Mokou felt the breeze seep into his clothes. By reflex, she rubbed her chilly arms, before tightening the flaps of his dark cloak, which displayed the sinister Akatsuki organization clouds.

Tired mercenary let his magic running through his veins, emerging from his pores, forming tiny fireballs. The shimmering flames danced between her fingers, wrapping a warm armor. After long minutes, during which she had not dispelled the aura orange, Mokou finally approached the clinic that was concealed in the heart of the forest maze. The wall was still imposing, hiding most of the buildings, while revealing the high roofs of black tiles.

Unimpressed by this show, phoenix broke through the outer door, opening into the enclosure. Strangely, the main door was open, at variance with the tradition.

The Japanese garden that surrounded the house of Eientei not like it once was. The beaches of gravel and stone were messy, but not a carefully considered and arranged disorder, it was more of an indescribable chaos, like the ornaments had been swept by a storm. Footprints defiled the rollers lakes, orienting themselves in different directions with variable spreads. Several people had the go here, walking and current, reflecting heavy fighting. The attackers ransacked the flat strips and many gravel had squirted out plots locations, spreading on the trails.

When Mokou faced the main door of the house, traces of struggle were still visible. The massive door had nothing of the proud and arrogant entry she had always known. Shrapnel cut into the wood had ruined the precious ornaments and one of the two doors was even out of joint. The opening was sealed in an emergency, as sandbags had been accumulated in place and a retractable ladder was put in to climb the mounds. This defense was constantly guarded as a young doe armed with a machine gun took aim visitors.

\- Mokou-san? Tewi called to be sure not to do odd is that you?

The immortal hair tied with two-colored seals quickly confirmed his identity, while the young Earth rabbit down the ladder, leaving the immortal climb the eight bars before entering the mansion.

Once Mokou through the door, Tewi quickly closed the entrance by lowering a steel component, plunging the place into darkness. Unlike ordinary, candlesticks not burned by spreading their golden glow against the walls. Inside the house, there was almost no light, except for a few lights surrounded by vigilant guards, all rabbits were equipped with night vision goggles.

Despite the awkward twilight, Mokou called forth a flame in the palm of one hand, lighting up the middle of the devastated palace, finding her way by herself. Wherever his eyes rested, traces of struggle were evident. Many furniture were damaged, some boxes were ripped and glass fragments had not been collected. glass debris were simply been swept and collected in a corner.

The walls had not been spared. The tapestries were torn or burned. The walls were blackened and sometimes paneled wood had broken under the blows, but the staff seemed in no hurry to fix everything. The priority was to secure the scene and some soldiers were dismantling the last railings of the stairs, to reinforce the barricades.

Mokou passed in the corridor is observed by armed rabbits to teeth, which never left eye. Guided to the floor, his eyes lingered on the door leading to the basement, which was locked, covered by metal plates and welded girders, condemning access to Eirin laboratories.

The immortal reached the floor, which was better kept than the ground floor. Four guards were mobilized in front of each door, while the master bedroom itself was protected by ten rabbits armed to the teeth. Few people knew, but the floor was an area composed of a reinforced enclosure in which a concrete floor covered all, leaving few openings to let in sunlight.

Mokou entered one of the few intact corridors, before accessing the princess apartments.

The phoenix entered the private area of Kaguya, entering for the first time in the privacy of her rival.

Normally, Kaguya was lounging in his apartment, spending long hours in the sheets, before enjoying his days lazing in its onsen, strutting in his house and out into the forest, searching Mokou to power the face.

This day, things were very different.

Kaguya hosted Mokou in the office adjoining his apartments. The princess had met with all the dignity and nobility expected from a person of his rank, but after centuries she had learned to decipher the expressions of his old rival. Mokou knew perfectly read the expression of selenite with long black hair.

Behind rice powder which fardait and carmine makeup on her lips, Kaguya could not conceal the dull glow of his gaze onyx.

\- Welcome, Fujiwara-dono, saluted the princess with so much formality, as the fiery immortal was shocked.

She had never got so much respect on the part of this woman, she had so hated.

Mokou perfectly remembered the bashful look of love that his father had sported when he laid eyes on the body of this exquisite creature lunar complexion. Like many others, the head of the Fujiwara clan had been bewitched by the supernatural beauty Kaguya and he cherished the illusion that he could make his own.

Kaguya was taking an unhealthy pleasure in humiliating these aristocrats, these repugnant and obsessed males, who regarded it only as a female trophy. She played with them, using them and denying them all what they wanted, so they would not do it this five relics, commonly called the five impossible requests Kaguya.

These treasures were perfect name, since there were many to know the failure by searching, not to mention that many had perished during dangerous expeditions leading them to the confines of the known world.

Fujiwara-sama had also failed, but he was then devised a stratagem of making vulgar copies, hoping to deceive Kaguya. He swore on his honor that these relics were genuine, but the princess had unmasked. Mad with this woman, he had not imagined for a moment that she was playing him, since it already owned the five treasures. Kaguya had them all fooled, she had handled and hoped to get rid of annoying contenders without getting your hands dirty.

Mokou had hated his father, since he not only dishonored the name of his clan just to have a wife, but he ended up committing suicide to restore his honor. Worse, he also repudiated his own wife, in order to obtain Kaguya.

Overnight, Mokou had lost both parents. Then, since it was only the legacy of a shameful branch vitiating forever honor of the glorious line, she was compelled at the worst possible choice. The elders, among them his favorite uncle had placed in a dilemma. Either she was stripped of her name and driven out, or she committed suicide.

The teenage girl, terrified to take his own life, had been exiled. Inwardly, she seethed about this injustice. Because of Kaguya, her parents were dead and she had lost her name and focus. The growing hatred the won, to his father and his clan, but especially towards the source of all evils.

Mokou chose exile. Armed with a katana, the last thing she had was his hatred Kaguya. During her travels, she found a band of samurai who were killing each other to take possession of a present offered to the emperor by Kaguya.

Such a profiteer, Mokou was then set his sights on the elixir Hourai the miraculous substance that gave immortality to whoever consumes. She did not remember how she had done, but she managed to shoot down the back the last soldier, before tasting this divine nectar.

The pain in his body was excruciating, like lava in his veins and that all his nerves were struck by lightning at the same time.

Now holds immortality, human had slowly transformed. By dint of wandering alone, with only his company campfires, she had developed a knack for pyrokinesis. She had absorbed this element, becoming intimate with burning flames.

The phoenix had then sought to assuage the burning hatred that resided in it. Intoxicated by his power, she wanted to wreak vengeance. His talent allowed him to sacrifice clan elders who had betrayed her, but this victory was tarnished because Kaguya had escaped him.

For centuries, it had fought against his enemy. Both immortal spent their time killing each other as they are perceived. Kaguya despised Mokou, mocking himself from the pain of his enemy. Mokou hated Kaguya, taking the responsibility for all its ills.

Hatred was the only engine that powered the phoenix. When she came to hurt his enemy, slicing him a member, get a few tears, or even pull a face at him, the phoenix was jubilant, as if the greater enjoyment through. It was the sweetest nectar, the most delectable orgasms.

Yet now she was facing Kaguya, Mokou found herself not to feel hatred.

When she learned that Keine was killed, the first reaction was to rush Mokou to Eientei. In his mind, there was only Kaguya that could be the culprit. There were only the exiled selenite who could commit such a crime, so she wanted to hurt Mokou, stopping at nothing to this, up to snatch the person she loved.

However, when she saw that Eientei had also suffered a devastating attack, the immortal had been cooled. His anger had been extinguished by the downpour of doubt and reflection. Think of the situation had been beneficial, since Mokou had discovered that the person who gave the order to execute Keine had also set his sights on Eirin, the nurse of the princess.

Hatred of the immortal was still up, but this time it was not directed to Kaguya.

She was facing the man who had ordered the killing. For the first time, she had a common enemy with Kaguya, an enemy which she knew nothing.

Mokou was not stupid. Although the idea of collaborating with the Kaguya repulsed, she preferred to temporarily associate with the enemy always, to defeat the one who had dared to attack it. Once acquired his revenge, she could return to the normal situation, consisting in killing with Kaguya for eternity.

Now she was alone with Kaguya, she had put aside his hatred. She had come to propose an alliance.

\- Hime-sama, bowed politely Mokou, putting aside the sour taste that she felt dawn on her tongue, I got a lot of information that should interest you.

The phoenix paused a moment, smiling to face the excitement that quickly appeared on the face of Kaguya, which was transformed just as quickly in annoyance.

\- I met a masked man, she added calmly, he claims to be called Uchiha Madara and he said come shinobi countries. He revealed that the guilty would be a Shimura Danzou. He then invited to contact the organization, the Akatsuki. Since I am not aware of the overall situation in this continent, I preferred to hire a mercenary. Besides, what do you think of the uniform? Mokou smiles showing off his new cloak.

\- It is rather unhealthy, confessed princess. But let these aesthetic considerations. What do you think of this news?

\- I'm suspicious, admitted immortal. This man may well lie and try to use me. But I would not let me use it, she grimaced through clenched teeth. The last to have manipulated me, it was my uncle and I sprayed. I would not let me manipulate, be in some. Although having a name and a target is an appealing idea, I do not know if this Madara lied, or whether he was telling the truth.

Kaguya smiled. Analysis of Mokou was fine and thoughtful. Although she was an exile, the immortal was born into a noble family and had learned early to maneuver in politics.

\- I may be an idea, suggested the princess. Someone removed Eirin and I would not let this crime go unpunished. I want to pay the culprit, but I need to make sure that it is what Shimura.

\- Do you have an idea ? Mokou asked, obviously interested.

Kaguya smiles, wearing his grin bad she usually hid behind his sleeves before getting up and removal of two doors wardrobe. Inside, there was a man tied up, gagged and blinded, who was breathing weakly.

\- This is one of those who attacked Eientei, the princess smiled. They may be able to remove Eirin, but they had losses and we captured a hostage. As I wanted to make sure he does not Susceptible my fingers, I cut his Achilles tendon and I amputated his hands. As I feared he might bite a cyanide capsule, I broke his jaw.

\- Well done, complimented Mokou. But I guess he has not spoken.

\- No, conceded Kaguya. I thought you'd be more talented than me to make it more cooperative.

Kaguya made him a compliment, recognizing his superiority, but she managed to turn it to also be an insult. Despite the respect and politeness, there was always this implication insulting, insinuating that Mokou was a bully.

\- Maybe someone could read his mind and reveal everything we suggested Mokou.

The princess and round face smiled, thinking of the satori who saw everything what is hiding.

\- How about taking a walk to Chireiden in the old hell? Mokou suggested sweetly, extending his hand to the princess.

\- Is this a date? simpered Kaguya beating her long eyelashes.

\- Do not dream, cut Mokou with disdain. Once our defeated enemy, the truce is over.

Kaguya smiled. This suited him.


	37. Chapter 38

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs updates Masashi Kishimoto. Touhou Project belongs updating Zune.

* * *

 **Chapter 38 An eye can not deceive**

Chireiden, the famous underground palace was a huge cathedral overlooking the vibrant city of Oni. The city was composed of hundreds of homes, including pagodas towers rose from time to time, a sign directed oni the neighborhood and showed his power by overlooking other and entering her in the landscape.

These people belonged to a very proud people, but they loved above all, fun and good time. However, the few fools in the taking the wrong way had had the misfortune of having their bones broken. The tengu had tried to enslave the oni, using beans to neutralize their powers, but the revolt was extremely violent and costly in lives. The savagery horned beings remained legendary, and although they knew to control their violence could always resurface if they were being driven to the end.

The doors of one of the many bars were opened, letting out two of the inhabitants, whose hesitant not indicate that they were very tipsy. This phenomenon was all the more surprising that the horned creatures had a very high resistance to alcohol.

The smaller of the two, a creature by the name of Ibuki Suika, readjusted the hardened steel belt that held her skirt away quickly to the surface, while the largest was taking the direction of the big bridge, at this she almost dragging its feet.

Hoshiguma Yuugi, one of four demigods of the mountain, was a living legend among his people. This tall blonde with square shoulders proudly wore his steel bracelets still adorned with a few links, memories of a period of captivity before she gives the signal for the revolution by breaking his chains and crushing the skulls of slavery that tengu had the misfortune to be in his clutches.

The warrior proud, this tall blonde with long horn, did not wait to reach the bridge from the underworld to the surface. She, the alcoholic who had led a revolt that first sparked a war, was afraid to face a simple youkai.

In his defense, Yuugi only felt nothing but hatred towards Tengu. It was so much easier to hate than to love, since the imagination was so fertile when it came to hurting others and destroy them. Now these bad feelings were the antithesis of what she felt toward Parsee.

Mizuhashi Parsee had the sad fate of having to keep the bridge linking the underworld and the surface. The young girl jealous waiting in the middle, leaning against the railing that overlooked the dark lake whose troubles and black water were agitated by the lapping of the water dripping from stalactites.

The blonde extraordinary jade eyes bored but slightly smiled at the great oni approaching.

\- Yuugi-chan, she greeted. I am delighted to see you. I was beginning to wonder if you ...

Parsee was silent, preferring not to make things worse by continuing his sentence. Although the presence of Yuugi warmed his heart frozen by jealousy, his fear of being abandoned once again, led him to be hard or brittle.

The oni frowned while her friend had an embarrassed pout, almost pouting. Yuugi lived to laugh and have fun from time to enjoy the best of life, in order to exorcise the past. She and Parsee were similar, with a troubled history, but Parsee had never been able to free or escape the consequences of his crimes. If Yuugi was free, the guardian of the bridge was magically chained to this place.

The oni blonde was sad for her friend and it showed clearly on his face.

\- Do not make that face, murmured Parsee. Pronounced your name, you'll see, you'll be forced to smile.

Yuugi smiled. Although she was depressed, muttering his identity forcing the lips to extend a big smile. Her friend refused to think that, when delivering his first chopped short and we pronounced the last syllable, faces inevitably eventually wear an expression of pity.

The oni gave a little laugh, before placing himself alongside his girlfriend, along the railing decorated with lanterns disseminating an emerald glow.

The two women remained motionless for a few seconds before Yuugi did decide to take the step she was afraid to cross. She slowly ran his hand through the rough short hair of her friend, causing a pleasant chill in the youngest.

\- It's nice, whispered Parsee who closed his eyes.

\- Really ? I'm not too sudden ... or anything? she asked with an unusual discomfort, which made him want to stick slaps.

\- No, the guardian murmured with a little sigh, a sign she relaxed and enjoyed the moment.

\- You're not afraid of me? asked the oni with a smooth tone.

\- Why ? Parsee replied, provocative, opening the eyelids and sending an innocent smile at the tall blonde. I should ?

In general, when measured one meter fifty and that one was in the strong arms of a colossus over twenty two meters, there was reason to be worried. Especially when the difference in stature was so flagrant, since Yuugi breasts were half the head Parsee and the biceps of the oni had the same width as the thighs of the guardian of the bridge.

Yuugi smiled, enterprising, striking one of the frail hands of the blonde in his large palm.

\- I know you could break me, whispered Parsee, but I also know you will not do it. I feel safe in your arms, Hoshiguma-Douji.

The oni jumped, while we uttered his secret name, which had so much influence on it. The little creature in orange shirt adorned with purple strips huddled against the muscular belly of his friend, enjoying the protective presence of his friend.

His friend. To be perfectly honest, the Parsee would like Yuugi perceive as more than a friend.

Yuugi remained calm, but inside herself, she could not help but ask this haunting question, that it had submitted to Suika, but failed to get an answer.

How could Parsee love someone so monstrous?

Rehash this question repeatedly, without daring to ask, did not make much sense. Yuugi shook one of his fists, inhaling deeply.

She was Yuugi the strong! She did not usually shirk!

\- Parsee, the oni whispered sadly, drawing attention to her friend whose look was tinged with worry. Why do you tie as a freak like me?

The blonde remained speechless. Although disguised form of Yuugi was that this beast with red skin, glistening with sweat and covered with swollen veins on the surface of its disproportionate muscles, Parsee had never found monstrous.

\- You're not a monster, Parsee replied with a hint of jealousy in his voice. You're beautiful, more beautiful than me, she added, looking down on her blue skirt that hid her slender shoulders with prominent ribs. You're not a monster, you're interested in me you, you are stubborn you, although I was not the nicest in the beginning. You're the first to Thee long cared about me. The monsters live only for themselves.

\- Still, I amounts of blood on their hands, the oni replied massaging his forehead pierced by a single ruby horn adorned with a star.

\- You are above all a liberating murmured Parsee. You fought for others, for your people. Me, the only blood I have on hand is that of unhappy couples I've broken out of sheer jealousy, and that of this ... of this junk.

Princess guarding the bridge frowned, remembering her unfaithful husband she had caught the arms of another. She prayed fervently, damning his soul to relieve his pains. Dressed in red, smudged face dried blood of the lover who betrayed her, she had been cursed. The irony imposed by this judgment was cruel, having turned into a youkai, consumed by jealousy, which would have to atone for his sins by being trapped in this cave, condemned to keep this bridge to eternity.

It was only through the perseverance of Yuugi that Parsee had finally opened to hope, again leaving the confidence and joy seep into her soul.

This cave was beautiful to be a prison, the presence of Yuugi made this bearable pain.

Yuugi was heading home perched on one of the sides of the cave, clutching her friend who snuggled in his muscular arms. In peace, Parsee had not noticed the duo who advanced calmly, crossing the bridge overhanging the dark water.

If she had seen, she did not care. For once, it would leave her joy prevail over his jealousy.

The duo was sinking into the depths of the world quickly crossed the bridge. He scanned just as quickly the streets of the underground city, approaching the cathedral whose arrogant foothills stood proudly to the air.

The two visitors crossed the front door and the peristyle columns, heading the immense hall covered with pink marble, stained glass illuminated by prismatic colors, leading up to the throne.

The underground palace was illuminated by thousands of candles rose quartz, chasing the darkness. Twilight was low enough for a glimpse of the back wall, pierced by a large translucent stained glass, representing an eyeball split in two. One of the two halves was wide open, while the other half was closed eye. Those who knew the history of both satori prevailing on the scene knew that this monogram representing the credentials of two sisters.

Komeiji Satori, the master of the underground palace, was the person that both tireless travelers come to see.

Mokou wore head high, strolling with the arrogance of one who feared nothing and nobody. At his side, Kaguya walked gracefully, as if she were in a conquered country, with the haughty behavior characterizing the nobility.

The two women were carrying a canvas bag, agitated by some jolts. They lent little attention to the black cat was licking his paws in the middle of the room, continuing their road through the bright hall, with a thousand glittering shards.

Mokou Kaguya and were soon welcomed by the mistress of the underground palace, watching them from his throne.

\- What do I owe the honor of this unexpected visit? calmly asked the youkai with pink hair, whose long blue dress was decorated by the third eye, the fine tentacles around the body of the princess.

\- I thought you would have guessed, Mokou replied with his typical lack of tact.

\- Yes, replied the satori which power enabled him to read the minds of those she stared into his eyes. However, I noticed that people are very disturbed when I answer their questions before they ask them. Yet it is more practical, but hey, eluded Satori. You have to be diplomatic. I also know that if I refuse, you will move backward at nothing.

Kaguya smiled slightly, watching Mokou who was beginning to have enough of these stage tricks pompous and did not provide any satisfactory answer.

\- I want to know who hired! she exploded by opening the bag before throwing him violently to the ground, revealing the body of the captured assassin.

The man with the crushed jaw was gagged and blindfolded, but what shocked most Satori, was the fact that he had been amputated of its four members, before the wounds are cauterized. Officially, it was so that the prisoner be easier to carry. In fact, Satori had indeed felt the cruelty of Mokou, who really wanted to get his revenge.

\- This is something that is easy to learn, calmly told the telepath with pink hair. Remove his blindfold.

The captured man had heard. He could no longer do commit suicide, but he could still do everything not to his knowledge may be revealed. The seal on his tongue prevented him from speaking, but if this woman really was able to read his thoughts crossing his eyes, his only hope was to close his eyes.

\- I can not tell you if he closes his eyes, replied calmly Satori.

Kaguya frowned. Although it is not as expressive as Mokou, she did not wait longer than necessary.

\- Fujiwara-dono, the lunar princess simpered, so cut her eyelids.

In the seconds that followed, the immortal cut the thin films of flesh with her nails, putting the horrified eyes of man. The penetrating gaze of the third eye fora his way into the depths of his memory, ruthlessly clearing all the established defenses.

\- The man in question is called Yamanaka Fu told Satori, he is a member of a secret organization called the ANBU Root. This is an elite troop of the village of Konoha, officially dissolved, but secretly led by Shimura Danzou. It is in the back of the Hokage, concealing his villainous activities. This is what Danzou who ordered the execution of, quote, "the beast that can change history" and who asked to capture "foreign can create the elixir of immortality. "

Mokou clenched his fists. Thus, Pain and Madara Uchiha spoke truth.

The phoenix trembled as she held his power to emerge.

\- Tell me, whispered Kaguya by calling its ally of circumstances, so it does not explode, I would like your opinion on something.

\- Which ? asked dryly Mokou turning his head to look at the princess with dark hair.

\- We no longer need it, am I right? simpered she, providing a little wink.

A growl of the Phoenix was the only answer she got, but the princess considered this as his assent.

\- I do not need that added Satori had unconsciously touch the thoughts of the princess. For cons, I think Rin will be happy to get rid of the body.

Kaguya sighed, sending a small gesture to another immortal, before designating him amputee tortured.

Mokou approached, holding his index finger around one of yellowish eyes of man. A moment later, a ray of flame burst forth, piercing the skull, tracing his path by piercing the brain of the man of Danzou.

While the corpse collapsed, spilling his gray head on the floor, Satori turned to the black cat.

\- Rin, she quietly called, you can get rid of.


	38. Chapter 39

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs updates Masashi Kishimoto. Touhou Project belongs updating Zune.

* * *

 **Chapter 39: A return of inappropriate things**

The country the grass was a small nation covered by fertile meadows, crossed by deep faults. Although nature has separated the rich dark earth, with wide valleys and great cliffs, humans had wanted to overcome the constraints of the relief. Many bridges spanned the crevices meet several objectives. These structures facilitated the transit of merchants, and the collection of taxes. These places were also strategic, as control of access and supply routes were imperative for the various belligerents.

The big bridge of heaven and earth was the largest viaduct in the country of the grass. Although it is not as famous as the bridge Kannabi up victorious place to Konoha during the last war, it was the longest. The wooden footbridge crossed a wide throat, the base was invaded by a noisy river, whose course stretched for miles, irrigating the land of fire.

This place, although quiet, was the scene of special attention. There are some days, the legendary nukenin Akasuna no Sasori had faced a squad of enemy shinobi. Although he is a master at controlling puppets, he eventually fell in battle, defeated by a team of Suna. Criminal redhead had decided to reward his enemies, giving them valuable information. He had revealed that he had to meet one of his spies, a double agent who had collected a lot of data about Orochimaru.

The news appalled the Kazekage. Orochimaru éait not trustworthy and had the grudge, especially to those who had defeated or betrayed. The Hokage, seemed stunned by this revelation. The deserter with long black hair and exaggerated language was killed three years ago. The Sandaime Hokage had pulled him half his soul before Yukari did shipped before the judge of souls.

The return of Orochimaru, as announced by Sasori, could be interpreted in several ways. This resurgence might be a lie, as it could be a truth. Whatever may be true, nobody wanted to take the risk of ignoring this threat.

A shinobi of Konoha squad was sent to investigate, composed of several people who could help the village to retrieve a lot of information.

The group leader was the famous Tenzo, an elite ANBU, who had the distinction of being one of the experiments Orochimaru. The brain belies had multiplied the tests on the legendary Mokuton element, trying to infuse that power in children. Among the hundred test subjects, only one had survived.

The ANBU, which looked exactly like the Shodaime Hokage, was the only shinobi able to manipulate that power having made famous the founder of Konoha. Tenzo, who would adopt the code name Yamato, chose to use trickery to try to return the spy used Sasori. The shinobi hid under a thick wooden armor like the puppets that Sasori employed as a weapon and armor. As he did not know all the details of the armor qu'utilisait the deceased, the ninja hid all the imperfect details under his cloak, his scarf and hat.

Yamato would advance alone on the bridge, as would the murderer of the village Suna, in order not to make the spy feel threatened. However, the support was there.

Only a few dozen meters behind the end of the rope bridge, three officers were hiding in a bush, ready to act at the slightest problem.

The Hokage did not want to take risks. He ordered one of his ANBU bodyguards to join the expedition and the kunoichi was executed.

The masked woman with long purple hair kept his hand on his sword, ready to intervene at the slightest order. Beside her, Anko and Hinata were squatting. The former disciple of sannin belies was obsessed with the idea to participate in the destruction plans one who had handled.

For years, Anko had lived with the threat of the curse seal, that his master had cut into the flesh of his slave. Anko was plagued by a fixed idea, that of destroying all that Orochimaru had created. When she learned that the cobra was perhaps back, his blood had a beat. She had asked to participate in this expedition, since it was the one that best knew the men fighting style having been trained by sannin snakes. The Hokage had admitted that his presence would be an asset, provided it does not let his personal feelings interfere.

Moments before the appointed time, Yamato walked slowly to the deck. Wishing to play its role to the end, he adopted the throbbing rhythm that characterized Sasori when he was locked in his favorite puppet, Hiruko.

The spy came at the precise time, punctual because patience was not the height of Sasori. Anko clenched his fists to make whiten the knuckles, while the spy did not even make the effort to conceal.

The man had white hair waved to the level of her neck. He had allowed to grow since their last confrontation, but there was one thing that had not changed was his even more vicious and cunning air. His round glasses concealed his treacherous look, but his expression remained perfectly readable.

\- Sasori-sama, he greeted bowing to the sphere of wood wrapped in the cloak of Akatsuki.

\- In the report, Yamato growled concealing his voice.

\- I watched the old bases Orochimaru, said the spy of a servile voice. His men are still active and Otogakure risk back into the game of alliances in a few months. Regarding scientific advances, I have made an exceptional discovery. I could search the laboratory and found that ...

\- I can even tell myself, added a new sinister voice.

Everyone turned to the forest and the minute they saw the person who was speaking, they widened eyes.

To everyone's amazement, Orochimaru had just come out of the woods.

In the bushes, the three kunoichis Konoha shuddered. The legendary nukenin had appeared.

And they have seen an end, three years earlier.

They were all able to attend the fight led by the late Sandaime Hokage. The venerable old man had pulled her arms and Yukari had completed sending it into a dark well. Is the matriarch of the clan Yakumo had lied and betrayed the village sparing the deserter, or he had found a way to come back from the dead.

At this time, Yamato saw the face of Kabuto pale grimly. The spy froze, only his lips parted to whisper a request, suggesting to his master to stay behind.

\- What a nice meeting, smiles the sannin recognizing Sasori. I not only discovered the identity of a traitor, but I see my old friend!

Kabuto ran his chakra on his hand, preparing to launch a jutsu to Orochimaru. If he wanted to eliminate sannin, he would not have the right to make mistakes and he was right the first time.

At the last moment, the blue scalpel cut the puppet, while Kabuto retreated to place alongside his real master.

Yamato had narrowly dodged, achieving that his face is not touched, but his camouflage had to be fanned.

\- Magnificent ! exulted Orochimaru discovering what so familiar shinobi. My little experiment has grown!

His perverse gaze turned to the bushes on the other side.

\- What a welcoming committee! hissed he enjoying this encounter. Even my former student came to me! It's a real pleasure to see so many prestigious guests to greet my return to this world!

Now that they had been spotted, the three kunoichis posted in support emerged surrounding Yamato.

The sannin smiling. No one knew if it was about the death of Sasori, or even about his resurrection, but that grin indicated he was planning something. No one could claim to know what he really thought.

Orochimaru stepped forward, while shinobi of Konoha hesitated on the way forward. Finally, they decided to kill the snake, cut and burn his body was the best solution. It was too dangerous to be left alive and they were not going to risk him prisoner. Orochimaru was a master in the art of escape.

Yamato and Hinata rushed on Kabuto, while Anko and yugao ciblèrent Orochimaru.

Unfortunately, if Kabuto was on the defensive, his master seemed to play with his two opponents.

At the first opportunity, he maneuvered between the blades and the jutsu, contorting himself an anatomically impossible way. He rushed on Yamato, syringe in hand.

The ANBU was busy dodging the doctor's chakra blades Otogakure. Only too late he realized. Yamato was hit by the needle that sucked a few drops of blood.

The biological experiment felt extraordinarily lucky that Orochimaru has not decided to inject a poison or drug.

Yamato retaliated violently. With a nod, he emerge thick trunks that surrounded the deserter. The nukenin drew the legendary sword Kusanagi, cutting wood beams, before turning against his former disciple. Its thousands of snakes spread around him, threatening, distracting yugao which contrasted mass reptiles, falling constantly to avoid being caught by the horde swarming on the ground.

Hinata also retreated. Behind his white mask, her eyes scrutinizing every move of his enemies. Although its water needles perforaient the brains of these creatures without legs, so he came!

Faced with such a level difference, she could only fall back.

A shinobi must know how to prioritize. If acquired it is better not to abandon a comrade, as it is illegal to flee the battlefield without permission, there were exceptions. The rules also stated that a shinobi should not ruin his life stupidly. Faced with an overwhelming enemy, orders were to fold, unless otherwise stated.

Hinata knew she could turn around, she had to flee, but it would be highly unwelcome. So, she decided to give everything to give his teammates a chance to escape.

The kunoichi the fog eyes threw a wave that pushed the tide of scales. The troupe of Orochimaru being temporarily expelled, it gave to his superiors the opportunity to withdraw to the west bank of the river.

Hinata saw Kabuto falter, his movements become slower. She drew her kunais explosives, throwing them towards the spy. The two explosions shook the scientific, allowing the woman to jump on him, with the will to complete it. His palm glowed with a mystical glow and Kabuto struck in the chest. The blow was extremely violent, but was not fatal.

Kabuto spat blood, feeling that this reinforced the chakra hit had severely bruised his pulmonary system.

The spy preferred back near its leader, but Hinata did not intend to let him get away. She passed on the attack, creating a chakra blade to respond to that Kabuto.

However, the arrival of Manda turned the tables and was an additional reason to fold. Purple snake invoked to fight against the emerging forest, were two small clawed more members, new monstrous genetic manipulation the result of collaboration of the two fools.

The reptile in the imposing mass writhed, causing major shockwaves destabilizing fighters headband adorned with a stylized leaf. Manda opened his mouth, spreading its yellowish hooks spit venom with ether odor. Corrosive sprang drops splashing the valley. The toxin also touched the bridge, gnawing the ropes.

The ninjas of Konoha retreated, while the boards trembled dangerously. The cables gave way, cracking a deafening roar. The wood creaked under the footsteps of the last fugitive who jumped just before the second rope broke.

The bridge was divided into two parts and finally fell into the ravine. The last planks chutèrent miserably, disappearing into the rapids snorted hundred meters below.

Separated by a chasm, both sides decided to withdraw. The shinobi of Konoha knew they had little chance of triumphing against a member of the legendary sannin and Orochimaru had gotten what he wanted.

Both groups moved away, traversed by extremely contradictory emotions. If Orochimaru was delighted with the effect caused by his return, the team of Konoha was very worried to know that one of their worst enemies had returned from the dead.

However, the ninja village hidden in the leaves were unaware of what was happening a few kilometers away.

While the clear sky darkened, two isolated people continued their walk in the forests of the fire country, towards Konoha.

In a small clearing, Mokou carelessly threw his bag on the ground, heaving a sigh of relief.

\- What a lack of refinement, haughtily declaimed Kaguya.

\- I'm exhausted, replied sharply phoenix. the camp is up here.

Kaguya answered nothing. She even was tired, but the nobility decently prohibited from complaining too loudly, especially in front of his rival.

Princess calmly prepared two duvets, while Mokou lit the fire. The two women wrapped in blankets, huddled close to the flames that crackled, throwing light and heat on the tired faces.

The night sky was beautiful, thought immortal silver hair. Thousands of stars glittered on the blue velvet, glittering like gems, with their multiple colors. Some were blue, some red, but each had its own charm.

Mokou watching the skies with a sad expression, absently munching a skewer, although she did not really hungry.

\- What are you thinking about ? Kaguya asked.

The princess was bored, but when she saw the thoughtful expression, almost calm in the face of Mokou, she knew something was wrong. Normally, when they were facing and they were killing, Mokou could not conceal his rage, hatred and even less joy of reaching hurting its enemy.

Now Kaguya discern another facet of that which was proclaimed to be his worst enemy.

\- I think, replied absently Mokou, feeling alleviate the burden weighing on his heart. Those lonely nights near a campfire, no other source of heat as the flames. Reminds me of the past.

\- I can not even imagine, confessed Kaguya, concealing a nervous gesture of his fingers. During my exile, I had always Eirin, but you were alone. How did you manage to endure this loneliness, I do not understand.

\- I did it with, the phoenix replied with a shrug. It's not as if I had the choice, since the elixir Hourai has irreversible effects. I did not immediately realized, but it was a painful lesson.

The look of Kaguya indicated that she really expected that his interlocutor continues his story. Mokou sighed, hesitating before continuing to release this weight that she kept in it for so long.

\- At one time I thought I could break this curse. Of course, after a few blades in the heart and many attempts to empty myself of my blood, I had to resort to other methods. I attempted self-immolation in a molten lava flow, but it's not, it did not work.

At these words Kaguya became livid. The elixir cursed certainly made immortal, but it did not eliminate the pain. She had already felt burns, when its members were licked by the flames of his enemy, but to throw himself into the lava was worse. This act meant to burn continually, that his body was refreshing as it is liquefied into molten rock. The amount of pain would be unbearable and even the strongest of minds not withstand it.

The princess swallowed slightly. Mokou had suffered such pain, but she had not lost her sanity. His hatred had to be so intense, for allowing him to overcome such an ordeal without succumbing to madness.

\- I do not know what happened next, whispered Mokou. I remember the fire burning in me, then I became this element. Slowly, the whole rock began to cool, imprisoning me. When I came to, I was trapped in the stone. I was afraid of being trapped here for eternity. The fire pulsing in me woke up and the rock is liquefied again. Slowly I drilled a way to be able to extract me from my prison. This is how, through my will, I became the mistress of the flames. To be more exact, I felt as if I were on fire.

Mokou smiled, raising his right arm, leaving embers swirl around her fingers.

\- I'm used to my status. For a human being, it is very disturbing to realize one of the oldest desires of humanity. However, despite all the bad, I know that if I lost my power and my immortality would be like if we tore me from myself.

Kaguya said nothing. She even knew that she would not go back. The idea to become mortal, to end this infinite existence terrified her.

\- Tell me, asked calmly Mokou. If you asked Eirin create this elixir, is it because you're afraid of death?

\- You do not even imagine how, replied the princess, shuddering.

Kaguya shrank slightly. His thoughts turned to their meeting with Satori Komeiji. The mistress of the underground palace had requested a private audience, far from Mokou. When they were alone, Kaguya knew all truths concealed it could be unveiled by the youkai. However, she did not expect the revelation that made him Satori.

The princess had thought long and hard, but she could not close our eyes. His feelings jostled her, then she watched the phoenix lying on the thin mattress, propping his arms behind his neck, forming a makeshift pillow.

What was worse was that she knew the satori was sincere. The real liar, the one silent doubts behind a mask of pride and aristocratic arrogance was Kaguya.

Even Mokou was more straightforward, since the hatred she felt had become so deep that what was only an initial pretext, had become a genuine reason for living. The princess had to face the facts. Mokou was more courageous than all the other people she had known.

Brown closed his eyes briefly. Shivering, she approached the fire and the phoenix, before getting lost in the contemplation of dancing flames, almost as ardent as the burning eyes of his accomplice.

\- Tell me, said the princess, I know you hate me for a long time, so tell me how you do to live with that.

Seeing the look of puzzled solitary mercenary, Kaguya continued.

\- Since Eientei was attacked and that Eirin has been removed, I know what it feels like to really hate someone. I constantly feel like I want to throw up, my stomach burning and I can not help but tremble when I think of this type. As soon as I close my eyes, that I think I can not help wanting to kill me and I tear my skin to force plunge nails into her throat. I want to destroy him, I tremble, it hurts so much.

\- I know, murmured Mokou placing a sympathetic hand on the shoulder of his rival pale and haunted eyes. It's hard, but you must resist. Otherwise, you will become exactly like me.

Kaguya remained impassive. She remembered the words that had been revealed to him.

\- Mokou-san, she said abruptly, I would make you a present.

The immortal jumped, startled by this statement. Kaguya handed her a neatly painted wooden box, prompting him to take it.

Mokou opened the box, eyes widening when she discovered five relics. Carefully aligned, she observed the Buddha prayer bowl, the branch of the island of Mount Hourai, rat robe ignited China, colorful jewel guarded by a terrible dragon and the treasure of the swallows of Cowry.

The five impossible requests. The treasures were Kaguya before it. These extremely valuable property come from him be returned. His father had lost his honor by seeking these treasures and now the Kaguya offered him voluntarily.

Mokou did not know what really motivated her rival to make this gesture of appeasement. Maybe it was a gift, or the return of a favor, but the phoenix knew exactly what those objects meant to Kaguya. Never the Princess would have made a present as having value.

The white-haired immortal seized the reliquary and hesitated. Just a few weeks she would have thrown all that fire, incinerating itself these treasures. It would have taken pleasure in destroying these relics have indirectly undermined his honor, so hurt Kaguya.

Yet Mokou had no desire to do so, not since she learned to live with her rival.

The Phoenix smiled, returning the box to the princess.

\- Hime-sama, saluted she calmly, let me offer you these present and to answer five impossible requests.

Kaguya smiled, putting his hands on those Mokou.

\- Fujiwara-dono, she answered her enchanting voice that escaped between his thin lips, I accept your present.

Mokou sincerely smiled. After all this time, the honor of his clan, ridiculed by his father, had been restored.

A shimmering glow was visible in his eyes, although she hurried hunt.

\- I do not know what to say, whispered the phoenix, which was otherwise crippled emotions.

\- Boasts proudly your success, Kaguya replied with a soft look. Now that you have captured the five relics, you have won your prize.

\- Of course I claim my success! exclaimed the girl with long fair hair, shaking his fist with a triumphant expression.

Seconds later, the immortal calmed down and crouched again, doubt germinating in his mind.

Speaking of prices, she added hesitantly and looking Kaguya, can you remind me the exact nature?

The brunette laughed slightly, slowly advancing exaggerating the movement of his shoulders, slightly half-opening the folds of her kimono embroidered with gold.

\- Have you forgotten ? she was amused. Really ?

At the sight of the pensive expression of Mokou, the princess amused more.

\- I do not think you forget what it means to bring me these items and respond to my five requests. We are now married.

The brain of the phoenix seemed to crack up briefly. So it was that she was planning! Kaguya came to play with her, offering to repair what his honor, too blinded by this offer, she had thrown herself into this trap without measuring the consequences. Kaguya had clearly had.

\- What? Mokou exploded, filled with a variety of emotions. Wait a bit ! I do not want ...

\- So I'm not to your taste? Kaguya simpered. I'm not good enough for you?

\- I did not say that, cut Mokou. You are more than reasonably pretty, but that's not what bothers me.

Mokou explained at length his reluctance, but as time passed, more Kaguya managed to convince her.

The princess crawled on the grass, trapping the legs of the Phoenix that slowly overhang left by this woman of exceptional beauty, whose eyes glistened with desire. The proud Mokou also began to feel the charm of unreal Kaguya take effect, taming its independence.

\- Do not be so reticent, my dear wife, whispered the princess. I am sure that we will get along. Do not we have already managed to overcome our most problematic grievances? Are not you the only one that can claim to be my equal?

Mokou Kaguya managed to keep a backhand arm, pinning the princess on the grass. Kaguya was now on the back, chest half revealed, completely dominated by the phoenix.

\- Tell me, Hime-chan, would you cold? Mokou hissed on seeing the goosebumps on the arms Kaguya, whose invisible light hair bristled.

Kaguya shuddered harder, while the purpose of Mokou fingers closed around her carefully manicured hands.

\- Be reassured, my dear wife, added the immortal to long strands of silver, which was holding its lubricity over, I can arrange that. You will see how a phoenix can warm the atmosphere.

With that, Mokou snapped lips Kaguya, which was induced by the kiss, while the flaming wings of the phoenix emerged.

Amid the overheated air by desire and debauchery, cicadas stridulaient which were covered by the gasps and groans of the old sovereign selenite.


	39. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40: Akatsuki takes action**

Two people dressed in black cloaks calmly roamed a steep road leading to a rocky peak. The road they traveled was marked, which was happy for them, because the landscape was not a big help. Iwa no Kuni, the country stone, aptly named, since all the territory was only a succession of rock ocher valleys, interspersed with high granite plateaus and dark scree that eviscerate the few roads.

The two men invariably continued their road, concealed by large straw hats.

The smaller of the two upstepped his headgear, bringing out a hand with painted nails out of his cape. With a quick gesture he upstepped his hat, revealing his blood eyes shining in the darkness.

On the coded gesture he pointed an approximate direction, something his teammate replied with a smile, bristling with triangular teeth.

These two members of Akatsuki, the grimly famous deserters that were Hoshigaki Kisame and Itachi Uchiha tirelessly on their way, as if the room heat did not affect them.

It was only a facade. If Itachi was a chilling composure, having succeeded in massacring his own clan and torturing his brother, Kisame was much less able to contain his feelings. The nukenin was able to go in a frenzied state in a split second and the environment did not help to calm down.

This country was rocky, annoyingly sadness. Everything was bleak, amidst the gray and bare rocks devoid of grass. Kisame did not feel at home. Although he is a deserter on the run, with the Northwest, Kisame remembered rare moments of happiness to Kiri. The dictatorship was cruel, but it was one of the few places where he could settle and build a few social ties. The vast expanses of water and rivers cascading crashing into the rocks, reminded him distant memories waves.

However, they were only fragments of his early childhood. It was built early in the Academy program and Kirigakure no Sato was infamous for the massacres it is held, as well as the policy of perpetual betrayals that made it was not uncommon to have blood a compatriot on the hands. Kisame did not regret these days, during which he had of killing the person he loved, just to save by avoiding being tortured. This village had taken away all hope and it is only by the delirious proposal hidden manipulator, he had kept a little sanity.

Kisame knew that home was a place where we felt good, relatively safe and accepted by others. Fate had a curious sense of humor, as he had found these things by integrating the terrorist organization.

The deserter with blue skin watched his teammate from the corner of his little gray eyes. Although Itachi showed no emotion, Kisame knew Brown hated these open spaces. The Uchiha preferred to be in the lush forests of his homeland, much more practical to ambush and to play with his enemies.

In short, there was Kisame rather depressing. The constructions were consistent, with little refined style, as if there disdained all art and all pleasure, focusing exclusively on secret operations and training the warriors of the shadows.

The new member of the Akatsuki, responsible for replacing Sasori, was from Iwa. The new member was a beautiful blonde named androgynous Deidara. This man claimed to be an artist and he had to admit he had some talent in the art of pyrotechnics, while having some talent in another art, that of the explosion.

Deidara was blond with blue eyes, a characteristic shared by the Yondaime Hokage, who was particularly hated in this town. If in addition we add the fact that the fantasies and artistic development were outlawed, there was no need to seek length why he had deserted. The boy, very emotional, had been brutally forced to harden. By dint of seeing her feelings scorned, to see his love for art to be constantly disparaged, Deidara had quickly had enough. He had taken advantage of the first possible opportunity to desert the village, not to express any hatred for this place, evidenced by the massive bombardment that accompanied and covered his flight.

The two deserters browsing the winding road finally reached the pass that snaked between two peaks, following exactly the information Zetsu had recovered about their target.

The target in question was a wanderer, in approaching from the opposite direction. It was a red-haired man with the shaggy beard, calmly doing his pilgrimage until he realizes that two unknown men blocked his path.

Immediately, the man in his forties prepared to fight. This reflex betrayed his shinobi skills, but he knew that those two individuals had not come to tell her whipping.

\- No. Yôton Roshi, saluted the larger of the two strangers. It will be an honor.

\- I'll leave it, the other added quietly, I feel that you want to discharge you. I would intervene as a last resort.

Kisame smiles. It was rare that her partner leaves her much fun and it was even more rare that aligns many words following.

But enough jokes, thought the monster mist. The Jinchuriki of Yonbi was not going to let catch so easily.

Roshi did not waste a second, and immediately began to launch one of his famous jutsus, spitting a stream of molten magma. The orange liquid burst into a pasty afloat, floating in the air before they spread, as the soft puree, covering the ground.

Kisame stepped back, avoiding the liquid rock, while chaining signs and inflating his chest beyond what was humanly possible.

\- Suiton! Bakusui Shôsa! if he exclaimed projecting a large wave hit the crust of lava still burning gray.

The meeting between the two elements off with a sizzle, accompanied by the formation of a thick fog that satura air vapor. This moisture and wetness that made the unpleasant atmosphere, especially for a person accustomed to living in a dry and dusty environment. Worse still, the air was so saturated with moisture, he even became difficult to breathe.

At least, the wet fog was a problem for Roshi. It did not affect any Kisame, who had lived on an island and had gills.

From a promontory he had carefully chosen, Itachi calmly watched the fight, abusing his Sharingan to observe every detail. The corners of his mouth slightly raised, before it resumes its traditional composure.

Kisame was perhaps a terrifying appearance, justifying its fog demon nickname, but it was not a blind and stupid beast. The shark was able to establish formidable strategies and its endurance was an enemy even more dangerous.

Itachi had almost never needed help, or even to attend Kisame. If he did, it would only be if, and only if, his partner was in danger. He did not want that his partner accused of being involved in one of his fights and more, the clan traitor Uchiha did not want to use more than necessary his Mangekyo Sharingan.

Between the two fighters, the fog continued to mask the actions of the other, making them visible at the last moment.

The lack of visibility could be extremely debilitating, Itachi knew it perfectly. Roshi was also in this case, relying heavily on sight.

The Jinchuriki of Yonbi stepped out of the mist, blocking narrowly another attack Kisame. Samehada, vivid and sharp sword covered with scales, however, had been arrested by the left arm of Jinchuriki. The member had increased by a disproportionate manner, as was now the size of a large trunk and body hair developed own a gorilla.

The shinobi of Iwa retaliated and struck the shark powerful member, before letting him resume a normal size.

The shock threw Kisame back, propelling him on a few meters. The man with blue skin, however, was a real muscular colossus, which was not to be overcome so easily. The deserter recrossed the attack, smiling his triangular and sharp teeth, then spit a large water cataract continuous, interrupted only by the invocation of ravenous sharks.

In the mountain pass, now turned into a torrent of mud, Jinchuriki struggled not to be swept away by the water that surrounded him. Although it is not in his favorite element, he did not give up. If he gave up, he knew it would be death.

\- Yôton! Kakazan! replied the Jinchuriki of monkey demon.

A column of yellow flames rose, pushing the water surging Kisame. The wave evaporated, while the hardened lava, forming a hollow tube around the Jinchuriki, which rose above the jutsu Kisame. Surrounded by his rock matrix, he had no need to fear the flood.

The sound of waves crashing against his shelter eventually disappears, meaning that it Kisame stopped his jutsu and it was time to fight back.

Roshi emerged and charged, fist forward. The shot was stopped by Samehada, Kisame but had fallen thirty centimètres0

\- It is rather strong, smiled the swordsman who launched the attack, charging his enemy, his broad blade in hand.

Itachi calmly watching the spectacular duel that his friend offered him. Still, he took advantage of the respite to rest his eyes and his body, he kept drugging and saturate drugs and painkillers.

Kisame hitting, brutal and relentless, leaving no respite to his enemy. The deserter Kiri was endowed with phenomenal reserves of chakra, explaining his nickname Biju tailless.

The fight is not dragged. Samehada constantly drained the energy of Biju and Kisame had the advantage of controlling the Suiton element, allowing it to effectively neutralize the lava.

A few minutes later, while one felt that the fight was nearly over, the two jaws plant Zetsu emerged near the Uchiha.

It does not even turn, content to follow the plant nukenin eyes.

\- Things are bad, warned the deserter to the singing voice. A squad of ANBU Iwa was attracted by the racket, it is just half an hour of your position. So hurry up to finish and join the hangout as soon as possible, ordered the second Person of the spy.

Itachi merely a nod in response, before relaying the information to the man with blue hair.

Kisame sighed, knowing he had to shorten this interesting fight.

Minutes and two devastating technical later, the two deserters were leaving the area, with the Jinchuriki firmly attached to the sword made of thousands of sharp scales.

If Itachi and Kisame had succeeded in their mission and had captured the fourth Jinchuriki, while dodging the relief force sent by the Sandaime Tsuchikage, not everything was perfect. Two members of the organizations could not answer the call of the leader of the criminal organization. Hidan and Kakuzu were intercepted by Kirigakure shinobi of team No Sato and their absence did not like bread.

Sealing the Jinchuriki take much longer than necessary, or Akatsuki members should not stay too long in one place. This was a vital issue for their safety, since too long presence would make them more easily visible position.

Pein frowned. He did not like that, but he would have to call his mercenary. He activated his ring, making contact with the immortal silver hair.

Moments later, Mokou silhouette appeared before him. The young woman was still wearing his dark leather pants, but she hurriedly buttoned his white shirt, which foreshadowed the bandages around his chest.

\- What do you want ? she asked cheekily, addressing the small amulet she wore sporting a careless expression.

\- I come to ask your second service, ordered bread with crisply. I want you to do drag your chakra in the amulet with regularity. This must be done continuously for three days.

The mercenary nodded, cutting the connection and dragging its magical energy into the talisman. To his surprise, his power flowed easily, like water rushing down a steep slope. She felt that the thing drawing his energy was a monster devouring chakra, insatiable and greedy to regain power.

The phoenix remained kneeling, keeping the golden amulet adorned with a ruby cloud his hands.

Unfortunately for her, his concentration was quickly disrupted. Kaguya came from behind, crouching before sliding an arm around the waist of Mokou.

\- Not now, hime-chan sighed the immortal. I have to stay focused, I made a promise and I intend to keep it.

\- You know, whispered the princess, now that you're my wife, you share my title and also you are a princess. A consort, certainly, but a princess anyway. You're not obliged to be a mercenary.

\- I know, Mokou smiled while shaking the jewel between his numb fingers. However, I made a promise to the leader of the Akatsuki. In exchange for information on Danzou, I agreed to give him three services. I do not disown my word.

Kaguya nodded, accepting that answer. Mokou had always been very particular about this.

Although the honor was a concept that immortal pale hair was sometimes dated, she was careful to keep his word, that never trust that we could put in it, is broken.

\- What did he ask? asked again the princess himself up and dusting her dress burgundy, adorned with plant motifs sewn with gold son.

\- He wants me to slip in this chakra talisman. I need to concentrate for that, sighed the phoenix by sending an annoyed look on his wife, making him understand that it would be better that she be silent.

\- How long do you do that? asked the immortal princess.

\- Three days, snapped Mokou.

Kaguya rolled his eyes, then sighed and watch the tent she had set up for them.

\- It'll be really fun, the next three days, she breathed with boredom.

\- Do not make that face, murmured the phoenix with a slight annoyance. Once we finished, I would dedicate myself to you.

\- Do not say things like that, Kaguya smiled. Otherwise I'll have trouble wait and remember me.

Mokou shook his head. Behind the round and innocent face, almost doll-like, the prude Kaguya, was hidden in reality a sharp mind and was eager enough to satisfy some carnal urges.

\- To say that I am married to this perverse, Mokou murmured to herself.

Without her knowledge, his words were captured by the evil in question.

I think you do not say that you are preparing I secretly smiled Kaguya narrowed her eyes vicious, so that it could be seen eyebrows usually hidden behind his right fringe


	40. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41: Kunais and danmaku**

Toyosatomimi no miko smiled.

Obviously, it was not his sincere smile, but the grin of contentment on her face when one of its planes was going wonderfully.

Although see bodies cover the floor of the palace was not usually something nice, since it implied that the smell might be persistent and that soils are stained with blood, the fact whether his pupil who have committed this carnage was a source of joy.

Sasuke had grown up under his tutelage. After more than three years intensively occupied, brown avenger had learned many fighting techniques and he was eager to use them against its target.

Facing the last corpse, Sasuke sheathed his Kunai before dispel the last orbs that escaped in the darkness of the room.

Behind him, Miko smiled, clapping lightly down his brazen bluff.

\- Bravo, she complimented a condescending tone. However, I would have preferred you execute them with your danmaku.

\- I do not see why I should prolong a fight, so I can remove them quickly, Sasuke retorted scornfully. I would not let my enemy a chance to recover. My danmaku can hurt or even kill, but it requires much energy for that. Not to mention that I am not a false token, I want to remove my enemies in the face. I want to look into his eyes, I think the victory is all the sweeter.

Miko smiled with all his teeth. His teaching was successful. His pupil was effective, sarcastic and rude. That was all she needed.

\- I think I have much more to tell you, she added an erudite tone. It remains you one last test. If you manage to perform this target, I would consider that you have fulfilled your part of the bargain and I would free you.

Sasuke growled observing the strap end that adorned his right wrist. By far, this silver jewelry appeared to be an ornament beautifully crafted, finely chopped, but he knew he was different. This bracelet was cursed. If he ever had the misfortune to try anything against Shotoku and his allies, Prince feminine body could easily release a powerful seal that could leave the severely weakened or even killed.

Miko did not trust the words, she knew that only leaves could hold Sasuke. This boy was worse than a wild dog, because these animals were loyal enough not to bite the hand that fed them.

Sasuke nodded obediently listening to the orders of his superior.

\- You go to the surface and you get to Myouren temple. Once inside, you have to locate a nun named Hijiri Byakuren. She has yellow eyes and blonde hair with purple regrowth. This is a fierce pacifist who preaches peace and understanding.

At these words, Sasuke grimaced in disgust and contempt.

\- We are of the same opinion, Miko continued drawled, I concede that to me the same effect. I want you and that you will carry it reports me his head. If there are witnesses, kill them all. If you succeed, I will consider your completed training. This will mean that you have enough power to finally be able to kill Itachi.

Brown nodded, determined to finally be free and continue its quest for justice.

Sasuke left the cemetery, hesitating on how to proceed. He could shoot the target, it does absolutely not embarrassed to have more blood on his hands, but he knew that the laws of Gensokyo were very strict about it.

He knew Miko not considered him as a pawn. He had been at the center of countless strategies since childhood, although his brother has much upside.

If he killed in cold blood, it would be tracked down and it was not many illusions about his life if he ever had to face Yakumo Yukari. The youkai could hold against her family, but she would stop at nothing to apprehend a criminal.

In other words, it was trapped as a rat. Toyosatomimi no Miko had sent him into a trap and she hoped he would die in battle, since his body still offer him a pair of unique eyes.

Uchiha Sasuke frowned. It might not be gifted to weave plans for such a long time scale, but he knew how to strategize.

The nukenin smiled, thinking of his new strategy. After facing the gates of the temple Myouren he forced them abruptly, breaking with the help of his new power.

\- What is this intrusion? exclaimed a youkai to rat ears and a pointed nose, two metal bars pointing to Sasuke.

It could have been threatening, thought Brown, if she was not too small and too nervous.

\- It means you better call your emergency Yukari and mistress, replied the Uchiha in the pushing.

A second person approached, equally determined to prevent this man threatening to move further. The newcomer was a woman with long hair and a wispy blue, which concealed her modesty under a veil of modesty.

\- Uchiha Sasuke, she whispered to keep his eyes filled with rage and determination. I see in your heart that it is blacker than night and that you knowingly choose to reject the light. Is it to find the peace that you're here?

\- I just to be free, he spat, not to listen to philosophical conferences. I want to see your mistress.

At this time, the hostess came. It was a big woman, whose grace was overshadowed by the serenity it emitted.

\- Byakuren-sama, objected Kumoi Ichirin bowing to his savior, it is not prudent.

\- Peace, she murmured, raising a hand in a gesture calling for calm and dialogue.

With complete disregard for his safety, the Buddhist approached the brown.

\- What are you looking exactly come in these places, Uchiha Sasuke?

Brown did not know how she could know his name, because since his arrival, he had not left the underground mausoleum, but he did not care about that yet.

\- Get rid of that damned bracelet, he asked, holding out his fist. That's all I want. Next, you will never see me.

\- It will be difficult, 'said the nun who had observed the jewel. From what I can see, it was sealed by a disintegration fate. If the person who placed can remove easily, I fear that I will take time to get there. Let he wishes who asked this fate?

\- Your head, calmly replied Brown, regardless horrified gasps that his answer had just cause. If you can not remove it, I would not hesitate to kill you.

Byakuren frowned. There was only one person capable of such baseness. It was her rival.

\- I see the nun whispered. I think Miko must observe things closely enough. She may have suspected something, if it does not hear signs of a struggle. Until Yukari not come to remove the bracelet, it would be good if we gave him the change.

Sasuke did not waste time. Instantly, he sent his first spell.

\- Fire sign, he chanted by releasing a yellow aura. Flare of Revenge!

The flaming balls formed a beautiful rosette perfectly regular, allowing Byakuren to escape easily between projectiles that crisscrossed with elegance.

The orange orbs were easily countered by the nun, who drew his parchments responsible for white magic, shattering shields brown.

\- Magic calmly replied Buddhist. Omen in Purple Mist.

Byakuren used one of his basic attacks, sending a circular burst that was not really threatening, at least if we were not disabled at the point of not having the ability to rotate around each other.

Sasuke merely replicate by an extremely regular and easy technique to avoid.

Given this pathetic spectacle, Ichirin stifled a yawn and looked absently Toramaru Shou, who seemed bored firmly. In general, fighting Byakuren were nice to see, especially because of the fact they were rare, but this was the epitome of mediocrity. At the same time, even bored expression on Sasuke's face indicated that the whole fight was only a sham.

Ichirin, the nun at the tender look, not kept longer. She had so much to do and left the scene, leaving Shou ensure the safety of Byakuren. The nun preferred to join Minamitsu Murasa, the captain of the ship Sedan, who was quietly reading in his cabin. The pious yōkai was a surprise to her friend. She even wait to drop its veil, waiting impatiently to see blood flow to the face of the captain, since she had nothing in her nun's robe.

While Ichirin surprise his lover by taking once the initiative, and Yukari Nazrin were finally back. They arrived exactly at the time when two new series of flaming bullets rattled, mixing yellow and purple, leaving iridescent swirls floating in the air.

The matriarch of the clan Yakumo instinctively dodged projectiles, while both fighters stopped shooting.

\- What is the problem ? asked the great youkai fanning herself with arrogance.

Sasuke held out her fist, showing the bracelet encircling her right wrist.

\- You're Uchiha Sasuke, Yukari murmured. They told me all about you and your lack of courtesy. Do not be surprised, she added by prime indicator to answer. I have many informers. Naruto dying to demolish you.

\- I do not care completely of what he might think, sliced brown. Free me from this thing is the only thing that interests me. If you do, I leave this country and you'll never have to worry about me.

Yukari sighed. She counted on to ensure that this criminal leaves this world as soon as possible. With negligence, yōkai snapped his fingers, dropping the strap to the ground.

\- Thank you, hissed brown with more formality than gratitude. Now I can finally leave Gensokyo.

\- You should reconsider your NIOHC, added Yukari almost worried about this kid who had sacrificed his future in the name of revenge. If you go back there, you are dead. You've been declared a deserter and in addition, some of your former teammates want to you for what you did to Sakura.

\- I do not care that silly, cut the avenger. She was a pawn for me. She never had any importance.

\- She survived, the youkai smirked, with a maddening smile.

Sasuke stopped. His eyes widened when he activated his Mangekyo Sharingan. Incredulous, he turned to see the face of Yukari, once more impassive, that concealed the bright satisfaction in his eyes.

\- If it is against me, cut the younger Uchiha with a tone full of arrogance, I would make sure not to repeat the same mistake.

\- She did not have the opportunity, 'said the blonde who scrutinized every expression on the face of brown. Haruno nukenin was declared and paid in your place. It was performed a few days later.

The deserter shrugged. That was an enemy less, one less person to have some grievances against him.

\- Could we settle the case of Shotoku, declared Byakuren. I'm going to confront myself.

Byakuren watched the tigress unsheathed his spear, ready to follow.

\- I specify, she added, observing Shou. I'll go alone. This case is personal, I want you to stay here to take care of others, if it should happen to me misfortune.

This did not please Shou, but she would obey. His mistress had always placed his life beneath the other, as if forgiving savior of youkai was not a priority.

\- I've also added the brown, launching himself after the two women left the temple. I have one last thing to say.

Byakuren and Sasuke followed Yukari, who left them borrow one of his portals. The wellhead led them directly to the huge bronze door sealing the entrance of the underground palace, whose chiseled patterns were almost invisible in the darkness of the cave. While Yukari wanted to apprehend someone, she had the courtesy not to enter directly into the home. That would be rude.

\- Stop immediately! cried Kaku Seiga, the guardian of the place.

Byakuren calmly watched the woman with blue hair, held by a wand. This woman was the one who had once taught the way of the Tao to the prince. It was the person who had taken Miko under his tutelage, leaving its influence grow before closing its grip, making the prince that he had become.

The Chinese hermit had beautiful innocent look with elegant clothes, his affability and his social position that kept her away business, it was not. Kaku Seiga was those who loved dictate some vague orders eternally masked advice, leaving to others to interpret and apply them, so they think they hold the real power. In reality, because of its influence on Toyosatomimi no Miko, the Taoist was an extremely dangerous opponent.

Taoist was a formidable opponent for Byakuren. It was she who had ensured the education of the virtuous prince who had taught him to hate youkai.

In this simple idea, dark beat pulsation in the flesh of the Buddhist.

\- Great Magic, scanda Byakuren. Devil Recitation.

The dark energy assaults swept defending Seiga. Byakuren hated use black magic, but it was sometimes necessary knowledge to make exceptions. If one wanted to repel evil, it had to extricate from the roots and it turns out to confront evil, the use of dark forces was often a necessity.

Seiga did not last long before the orbs burst that pushed its projectiles. Worse, its seals were a total uselessness to counter Quadrilaser the nun. Quickly defeat and a humiliating defeat with ease, the guardian limply collapsed between two rocks, leaving the field open to the trio came to do battle with Miko.

Sasuke briefly advised the door. Seconds later, he surrounded himself with an aura violet and icy, taking the shape of a rib cage with two armed wings of straight blades.

Two seconds later, the bronze doors gave way to the superhuman strength of the dark invocation.

Sasuke seemed totally indifferent to the idea of using power as a dark, whose malice was such that his own chakra became increasingly frosty.

Unlike him, Byakuren could not help doubting his past deeds. Use evil magic to crush evil, was it not the best way to show an even greater evil in this world?

The silence, only broken by the sound of his footsteps on the marble, was the only answer to his question.


	41. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs updates Masashi Kishimoto. Touhou Project belongs updating Zune.

* * *

 **Chapter 31: Awakening of a youkai**

The Hakurei Shrine, the legendary venue that served as the keystone to the fence that surrounded Gensokyo, was not a place as big as one could imagine. It was a small temple, composed of some medium-sized rooms, which rarely received visitors.

Indeed, few people had the time or inclination to go there in order to bring offerings. In addition, hundreds of steps and the infested forest youkai, tended to divert scarce human brave enough to go there. Thus, the visit of the Yakumo whole family broke the monotony of everyday life.

Reimu had to admit that if she enjoyed the quiet for prayer and meditation, she had a lot of hits and rare were the moments when she could relax and do nothing, enjoying the birds singing in a warm breeze.

The young priestess was almost never alone, as many beings frequently visited him, some lived under its roof more or less permanently and the youkai of boundaries is invited regularly. The only advantage of a visit Clan Yakumo full, was the fact that Yukari would not only inducing the hope that it would not behave in a way too intrusive and too offhand to do not give bad reputation to his clan.

Finally, the eternal fear of the shrine maiden with long jet-black hair was dispelled. Yukari had not played the temptress who amused himself blush Reimu its salacious innuendo, Ran remained as stoic as usual, and Chen was playing outside in the company of a Ibuki Suika, surprisingly sober.

Naruto had grown since the last time, mas it was his character that had seized the shrine maiden. The young man had even deposited some RYOS in the donation box. For him, it was something normal and respectful, to show his gratitude to the one who welcomed under its roof.

Yet despite that he did what he was perfectly normal, the shrine maiden in the red dress and black hair seemed to look at him with adoration.

\- I thank you deeply, bowed priestess, treating it with a courtesy to which he was not accustomed, coming from a friend.

\- No need to thank me, eluded Naruto blushing slightly, it's all natural. It is for me to thank you for tea.

The priestess smiled at the blond who stood on his right, striking the teapot white porcelain, pouring him a cup of this dark brew.

\- It's been a long time since I had not seen you, noticed the young Hakurei, you were beginning to fail me. It's been over a year since you left and you're just back a few days.

\- I'm really sorry, he apologized sheepishly. I had many problems in the shinobi world. Things become more complex and I was very busy I'm sorry if I disturbed you.

\- Our little Naruto missed thee, Yukari smiled with a slightly mocking tone. It's so cute !

\- It is the only one I missed, Reimu replied tartly. It is not he who brought in people to a late hour.

Yukari said nothing, remaining dignified and unmoved by this very rude reply, but that was no less real.

\- Anyway, the shrine maiden sighed resting his cup after drinking a sip of its contents, you come back at the right time. The season is good and things are peaceful. Marisa is quiet, Aya has not made big scoops and Suwako managed to get rid of the troublemaker Yasaka. All is well in the best of worlds.

\- Something tells me it will not last, Yukari muttered, loud enough for Reimu to hear.

The priestess turned the glare while her busty girlfriend addressed him an innocent smile.

The following day unfolded quite normally for the child adopted by Ran years ago. After the latest events in Konoha, the peace and quiet were temporarily back in the shinobi countries and the Hokage had consented to leave a long vacation. In parallel, if he could glean some information about the Uchiha deserter, it would be good again.

One day in August, the Hakurei shrine maiden was visited by the Buddhist saint, Hijiri Byakuren. If Reimu was a diligent protector, the other pious woman was the epitome of elegant sweetness. Unlike the girl, Byakuren was an aged lady wall, face end, eternally smiling and soothing. Buddhist wore a beautiful black and white dress, with multiple cross on his chest and arms, whose dualism was overshadowed by her hair purple, with their color gradation.

Byakuren was the picture of harmony, nothing seemed to disturb and even managed to forgive injuries done him. She had a wonderful gift allowing him to see the best in everyone and she spared no pains to help others. Byakuren will never reluctant to lend a helping hand to those in need, even if they refused the request or they were hiding behind their pain having eaten the heart and soul.

Reimu had already faced Byakuren, but both women were soon cut short any hostility. Their goals were similar. Reimu aspired to maintain order in Gensokyo and Byakuren only aspired peace among all beings endowed with conscience. Buddhist and Shinto is mutually appreciated, as they appreciated the calm and serenity.

\- Hakurei-san bowed politely nun, you again fills my heart with joy and I'm sorry to have to inform you that something threatens peace we cherish. I would like to mention a disturbing element for the peace of Gensokyo.

Reimu listened attentively to the information entrusted by the Holy pacifist, before calling Naruto and Yukari.

The first time Byakuren met Naruto, she was surprised and shocked by the aura of malevolence from the demon sealed. However, Fox knew repress his hostility when he was in the presence of an unknown power and Naruto seemed naturally protected from the corruption of demon he isolated himself. The blond was quiet, polite and respectful, quietly out with all, even with a stranger. It was something that was increasingly rare among youkai who became powerful and who tended to leave their power intoxicate them. Most youkai liked nothing more than to confront their power with that of strangers who presented themselves.

\- Hijiri-san came to inform us of the actions of his old rival, briefly explained Reimu. Apparently she preview Toyosatomimi with his new pupil, to whom she learned the art of danmaku. It comes from your home world, added the shrine maiden, causing the interest of Naruto.

\- Who is it, Hijiri-sama? asked the blonde who prayed that his feeling was not confirmed.

\- A Uchiha Sasuke replied the nun tightened braces his right sleeve.

The blonde sighed, trembling with a mixture of disgust and apprehension. His comrade, now rival and enemy was here. Of course, he might be a shinobi of Konoha, export the conflict in Gensokyo would be frowned upon by the matriarch of the clan Yakumo and almost all the women around him and that he was holding.

However, nothing prevented him from participating in a friendly fight, at least according to the rules of danmaku. He hoped really put his fist in the nose of the Uchiha, had still not digested the abject way he behaved with his comrade.

Sakura was beautiful to be a traitor, it was primarily a naive teenager, and this way of manipulating people was particularly odious to the blond. He still had to learn that and Yukari Shotoku had done so for decades. The world was led by knowing those pulling the strings in the shadows, those who exercised the real power, weaving the fabric of history using official figures merely as screens to conceal their manipulation.

Naruto remained motionless, deep in thought. Unconsciously he clenched his fists to launder the joints, while all note the process beating vein on his temple.

\- Naruto, calmly called Byakuren, take a deep breath and tell us what's wrong.

\- Sasuke us all betrayed, he spat in disgust. He left the village and was up to plunge one that loved him. Sakura-chan has followed, it was selfish to the point of inciting desert, just to kill and get more power. I ... I do not even know what I want to do. I do not want to kill him, but I admit that even put my fist in the mouth does not relieve me.

Byakuren sighed, putting a sympathetic hand on Naruto's shoulder. For centuries it had been a prisoner in Hokkai, a small section of the kingdom of Makai demons. The nun had been sealed by humans, who were afraid of her and her youkai friends, terrified by what they called the devil in human skin.

The fear of the other, of those who are different, could engender fear and hatred, often leading to the fulfillment of unspeakable acts. It was natural, it was a primitive and instinctive survival response, that only knowledge and tolerance could win. Faced with these human terrified and ready for anything, Byakuren had surrendered without a fight, sacrificing himself to prove that peace was possible, that nonviolence possible to solve certain problems. She accepted his eternal prison, she accepted this prison far from home and friends. She accepted that sleep makes incessant nightmares, praying that his sacrifice could free humans from their revenge.

If fear could be understood, Byakuren could not stand being manipulated the feelings of others. Use the doubts and fears was something repugnant, but betray those who loved you was something absolutely despicable. Byakuren had waited for centuries, despairing loneliness, but her friends Minamisu Murasa, Toramaru Shou and Kumoi Ichirin had not given up the save. They remained faithful to their friendship with her, against all odds, constantly seeking for centuries.

\- Some people are selfish, some are vengeful, preached calm priestess, but there is always a reason for their actions. I think that's why true peace can only be achieved through mutual understanding and negotiation. I advocate non-violence and tolerance, but I know that unfortunately, sometimes you fight, if only to protect those we love. I use the danmaku for defense, never for attack.

\- Do you think Sasuke will be brought to reason? he asked with hope shining in his eyes.

\- I do not know, honestly confessed Byakuren. There is always some hope. If your words are well chosen, if they are fair and generous, they can even partially open more closed hearts. But you must be aware that it will be difficult with regard to your comrade. It is not easy to convince a determined person and I hope that Sasuke will realize that the chance to have a friend like you.

Naruto listened carefully to the woman his sermon, paying attention to every word. He did not know what he really wanted, but he hoped that the best solution suddenly appear to her, bright.

The blonde found nothing. Even repeating these words full of wisdom and hope, no response came to mind at the moment.

After the departure of the holy, the blond let Reimu and Yukari continue their discussion. He left the room adorned with a small table, crossed the hallway decorated with fans and calligraphy rolls stretched on walls, before returning outside.

At the entrance of the temple, he sat on the porch and let the wind penetrate. Naruto imbibed the pleasant and intoxicating atmosphere of Gensokyo, who had the gift to help him chase his doubts. Quiet, lulled by the lapping of a torrent and caressed by the heat of the midday sun, he dozed off and did what he did only rarely.

Naruto sat cross-legged, crossing her legs and placing his hands on his knees, following the example of the priestess and the nun who often meditate to clear their minds.

Except that if Naruto aspired to empty the mind and sharpen his intellectual abilities, sink into the depths of his mind also meant an encounter with the demon fox with nine tails.

The boy had the feeling of waking up, since he was snatched from his state of wholeness to emerge in a dark sewer.

It was surrounded by a miasmatic water, the dark color do not reassuring, nor the gray concrete walls covered with reddish deposits in the metallic smell.

Naruto stepped forward, instinctively finding his way in the maze of sewers and rusty pipes, following his heart that brought him to the huge barred door that trapped the Biju nine tails.

The lapping of Naruto not disturbed the stagnant calm. The noise, however slight, reached the ears of the animal flamboyant coat.

Kyûbi growled, exhaling hot, fetid breath, which made Naruto shudder. The demon opened his eyes, revealing his bloody iris to slit pupils.

\- My jailer did me the honor to visit me, the demon growled. What do you want, profiteer?

\- I did not expect to see you again, hissed Naruto, but now that I am present, I wish we negotiate. You are trapped in me and if I die, too. I need to mobilize your power of intense and happy coincidence, you have a virtually unlimited chakra. You want to be free and, on the other hand, I can get you a glimpse of the outside world. Perhaps we can reach an agreement?

Kyûbi furrowed his red eyebrows, analyzing the words of the blonde. He did not particularly like being imprisoned, but his Jinchuriki had had the decency to come and see him in person and talk to him. Maybe it was different. There was something familiar, a supernatural aura.

\- This is an interesting offer, hissed the fox. You seem honest and I saw what you were capable of. So be it, the demon whispered. We have an agreement and I swear to respect it. Entrouvres so that door half and me, the great Kurama, could fulfill my part of our market.

Naruto jumped. If the devil had revealed his true identity, agreeing to a pact by signing his own name, he was safe. A youkai who was sworn had to hold it. The blonde knew that the devil would be sincere. The young human gestured toward the lock, beginning to unlock the mechanism.

As he was unlocking the last chevron seal blocking the cage, a powerful fist closed over the boy's arm.

Naruto was incapacitated by this indistinct light silhouette. The brilliance dazzled, but the man turned. The smiling shinobi had blond hair tousled. His name was inscribed on his coat, but before Naruto can not read the characters, Kyûbi screamed.

It was well recognized that human to the second he had materialized.

\- Yondaime! he yelled projecting an orange and stifling wave, breaking the bars of the cage partially unlocked.

A few meters away, inside the Hakurei Shrine, all the women resented the evil aura that flows from the outside. The demonic flow captures all rose and, unsheathing their weapons, also feeling the familiar smell from the suffocating mass of red chakra.

\- Naruto! Ran yelled spilling his cup and rushing outward, closely followed by Yukari and Reimu.

On the steps of stones, Kitsune blond saw her son who was dying around a powerful bloody will.

Regardless of his own health, the mother's face ravaged by fear grabbed her son in her arms, screaming his name amid his tears. Ran shaking, stroking the features of his child in his hands with long nails, while Yukari focused.

The Millennium yōkai concentrated, grabbing hold of the miko with immense spiritual powers.

Yukari frowned, using his considerable powers to drill a path to inside the soul of blonde.

Inside his mind overheated by this incendiary chakra, the boy was overwhelmed by the power facing him.

The Yondaime Hokage, his father faced the furious demon fox, pushing the animal he had already defeated thirteen years before.

The fight seemed unequal. There are all these years, the fire had created a fourth obre security by placing some zest to his chakra in the seal, in order to appear in the subconscious of his son in case of necessity last. However, the sealed power faded quickly face the terrifying power of Kyûbi.

While the evil fox was going to take over, surpassing his jailer whose conscience was shaken by the evil power, Yukari appeared in the heart of the tottering mind of Naruto.

\- Do more dives, demon! She ordered his strong and confident voice.

Etonemment, the demon with nine tails stopped its attack against Minato, ceasing to release the explosives he was spitting orbs burst. The last dark projectile collided former Hokage, who disappeared along with his last amounts of chakra.

\- How? spat the demon who felt his body did not respond, while his willingness to fight faded, as if his mind was manipulated.

For one answer, Yukari's eyes widened. His orbs seemed to change color at will, concealing his true iris color, but they were stabilized and now had the color of blood loss.

\- Those damned eyes, growled the beast recognizing the pattern surrounding the black pupil. How did you get those eyes?

Yukari did not reply, merely to abuse his sharingan to not be embarrassed by the screams and the constant whining of the fox.

\- The seal is useless, she whispered, seeing the broken fence, before turning back to the blonde lying on the ground.

Naruto remained motionless. He breathed slowly and regularly, which was a good sign. Yukari bent over him, stroking his fevered brow and stained with sweat.

\- Oh no, she whispered, turning pale. His body can not tolerate so many unbalanced chakra. His mind begins to yield.

Yukari observed the seal, before looking back to the closed lids that concealed the cerulean eyes of his protege.

\- I have no choice, she said, as if trying to absolve his sins. Forgive me, Naruto.

The youkai concentrated his power, manipulating the boundaries between the possible and the impossible, twisting the power that spun through his fingers.

\- Kyûbi murmured she draining the corrosive chakra and by circulating in the body of Naruto, I'm sorry. For you, this is the end.

Malicious fox howled in rage, before feeling his energy to be drained, as it sucks the venom from a wound. His rage howling muèrent yelping in fear, when he felt his conscience go out and fade in the soul of Jinchuriki.

Out of Naruto's subconscious, Reimu watched with a mixture of fear and fascination body of the blonde, who surrounded himself with a scarlet aura. The cocoon shone strongly, before returning to its orange color, then disappear.

Yukari reappeared at the same time, but she seemed exhausted. Even his smile had disappeared.

The great youkai was pale, but despite his depression, she could not help to detail the physical aspect of Naruto.

The marks on the tanned cheeks were greater, while the pupils of her cerulean eyes had split, but what impressed more women present, was undeniably the new pair of ears that won the blond, highlighting its resemblance to its foster mother.

Ran was silent, though his gaze seemed accuser when staring his mistress who had to act without consultation. Yukari had said nothing, but it was clear she had to change the destiny of the adopted son of the Kitsune. Now Naruto was perfectly his place among the race of youkai and it was obvious he was no longer a mere human being.

Although the physical changes he had undergone were impressive, they were only a tip of the iceberg. Now, Naruto had the body of a youkai with power and greater than that of an ordinary man resistance. Moreover, it now had an expectancy stretched beyond its life.


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42: Persistent Antagonism**

When Sasuke forced the massive bronze door, a low rumble echoed through the silent immensity of the great mausoleum of the palace of dreams.

Toyosatomimi no Miko read quietly, when a persistent tremor broke the serene silence, interrupting his contemplation. Annoyed, Prince closed the female body heavy volume leather-bound, the applicant quietly on a table before leaving.

Former regent went down the hall, his hand on his katana and floating cape wind. His hazel eyes revealed any dissatisfaction, as she faced the trio who was watching with obvious hostility, but she made every effort to stay calm.

\- Yukari, Byakuren, she hissed coldly, what justifies this violation of my home? And who is this lovely young man who stands with you?

Buddhist jumped, as Sasuke, before recovering and move forward.

\- Do not play with us, said the brown to dilated Sharingan.

\- I really do not see what you mean, lied Miko stride. I've never seen this boy in my life.

Yukari smiled. The Shotoku Prince was a master in the art of lying and it was obvious he had taken care to put his henchmen aware of this new lie. All threats that could utter against them would be useless. She could not force them to confess Taoist, his power was nothing compared to the loyalty and fear that Shotoku knew inspire among his subordinates.

Sasuke entered Gensokyo in the night and had not left underground for three years. Outside the inhabitants of the Shrine, nobody had met and it was impossible to prove that Miko was lying. It would be the word of Sasuke against that of Miko.

\- Yakumo, cut Miko, the presumption of innocence had you back in memory. Unless you want me to fix the problem permanently.

Sasuke frowned, before thinking that all this does not really concerned. All he wanted was to face Itachi. The rest was absolutely secondary.

\- I'm done with all that, he said, turning his back on his former teacher. I return to my reality.

Miko remained calm, although she seethed at the idea of having been betrayed by his pupil. She could let him go, since it did not want to shatter his blanket, but she would speak again to her to make her pay for her treachery. One day she would make sure to make him regret this affront. This would take the time it would take, but that offense would not remain unpunished.

The princess whose helmet hid the ears penetrated the thoughts of brown. She could hear ten desires at the same time, but Sasuke was only one returning obsessively.

 _Kill Itachi, avenge the clan_ .

It was the words that turned loop, hiding everything else.

Sasuke left the scene, his shambling echoing in the cave leading to the surface, leaving only Byakuren and Yukari.

\- Now that problem is solved, hissed the mistress of the underground palace, will you tell me what you do here?

Yukari smiled, knowing that Miko was still on the defensive.

\- You know our laws, 'she murmured. A different rule is the danmaku.

\- Certainly retorted Miko. However, I had none before one of you had the stupid idea to come break my door. I will assume that it is your fault, Hijiri, then I'll destroy you.

\- Adjust your accounts as you like, cut Yukari. But you know our laws. If you break them, she smiled with a murderous look belying his fake smile, I'll kill you.

The youkai with long golden hair slipped into one of the breaches. These two enemies were finally able to settle their accounts, alone and face to face.

Indeed, the two faced each believing. Buddhist multicolored hair watched the apostate who retained his evil smile.

\- We will finish, declared theatrically Miko. If I win, it will prove that your so-called project of tolerance between humans and youkai is only the wind.

\- The wise doubt always retorted calmly Byakuren. Only the fool never questioned his principles.

Taoist unsheathed his fate cards, announcing its first attack, bringing out three petals behind it that glowed in the dark, barely broken by thousands of lamps glow fades.

\- Divine Light, commença Miko en illuminant le tombeau. Honour the Avoidance of Defiance.

Hijiri lives of hundreds of light beams intersect regularly surrounded by dams amulets that made her shiver.

The vision of humans having sealed once came back to her. She had perfectly remember this moment or his body was surrounded by divine seals before being thrown into the abysmal darkness.

The nun slipped, pushing the amulets burst his. She had spent too much time locked up, to accept the idea of returning to prison, whatever it may be.

Made in his prison of darkness, she started to scream that help and that issues it. While the hope was weakening, she screamed his rage and anger, cursing those humans before hoarsely no obligation to chant curses. Then, as she noted the futility of all his aggressiveness, she chanted prayers, imploring all the deities she knew to come to the aid of their faithful. Inevitably, Byakuren murmured a confused litany, amid bitter tears of betrayal.

Then she let the gnawing despair, buried in icy silence, while she expected nothing more than eternal dreamless sleep.

After more than a millennium of imprisonment, Byakuren had been saved. She had seen the light, which had been brought by her friends to him. Youkai she had once helped had returned to her, thanking their savior by giving him the favor.

Everything that once seemed banal and natural, like friendship and solar light, had become a treasure she loved. It is only when you lose something, we realize how it was attached.

Byakuren had done everything to fight, although it ultimately failed. She had yielded to despair, but only because she was alone. When she was facing her enemies, she held out, consistently making good figure. In public, she gave the impression of being serene permanence.

Privately, she had suffered nightmares and night terrors for weeks, during which she had been unable to sleep alone.

Shou had been with her every night, falling asleep alongside the nun, leaving a small night light on to reassure her.

Byakuren forced himself to concentrate on fighting the opposing Miko. She would not think of this millennium lost, so she focalisa on its struggle. She was certain of one thing, that she was certainly not going to give up, or even accept to be returned to the seal.

\- Light Magic ! riposta t-elle. Star Maelstrom !

Splendid flowers springing behind the Buddhist who rejected her hair with purple roots laced with fine dark ribbon. Small arcs gushed, acting as shields against the gusts of Miko. Although this technique would not be the decisive blow to win this fight, it allowed the woman defensive gasping.

\- The best defense is a good offense, Miko said. If you do not pass on offense, you can not crush the opponent. Secret Treasure. Armillary Sphere of Ikaruga-dera.

Miko swept the scene with a burst of swirling orbs that slipped between the high bridges and illuminated the obsidian walls. The carefully polished stone and smoothed reflected the white light surrounded by a soft shade of blue, reminiscent of a summer clear sky.

The princess looked immortal nun dodge attacks which targeted. One after the other, the spheres were just brushing the Buddhist impassive, who did not lose his eternal serenity.

Byakuren almost was this nice technique. The whistling projectiles reminded her howling wind while crossing the seas or she climbed the mountains. Whatever the place where she could go, she always found great pleasure in feeling the penetrating breeze purification. The elements around him could help, as they could harm him, reminding him of his small place in this world, helping to understand the importance of humility. If perseverance could be a quality, it would sometimes be humble and admit mistakes to progress.

\- Flying Bowl, chanted Byakuren using one of its most dangerous attacks. Legendary Flying Saucer.

The priestess of the temple Myouren rose in the confined space of the great hall, before launching an explosion of circular projectiles in an offensive strategy. Spells emerged around the Buddhist, which hovered around Miko to crush under the number. Before the lethal dance, Taoist cringed and preferred to flee, flying between the pillars and arches of the sanctuary, using the stones to neutralize the spell.

Byakuren chased by Miko unclasped the brooch now his long cape, before releasing her. The fabric floated in the air, temporarily blocking the view of Byakuren. The nun made a barrel to dodge the purple cloak, since any obstacle or any second lost to emerge from this tissue could cost him the victory.

By reflex, the saint took another step backwards, dodging a surprise attack that never came, then gets a new spin to not hit a tapered column.

The hostess began to sweat heavily, having underestimated the will and authority of his enemy.

Miko threw a series of colorful orbs in all directions, disrupting Byakuren who dodged spinning in the air before countering rare amulets similar to shurikens.

When the attack was scattered, Miko had disappeared.

Byakuren nervously looked around. The huge bridges crossing the octagonal room and pillars were so many hiding places for Toyosatomimi. She was definitely trying to hide in a corner, having escaped thanks to glare she had caused.

Buddhist hated this stupid hide and seek game. All she wanted was an honest and respectful fight against his opponent without resorting to such tricks. A duel could use all the tricks, even the dirtiest, this does not mind, as long as the two enemies crossed their looks.

Unlike the nobles, Byakuren never liked hunting. She had always despised the feeling of power invading the tracker who was watching his victim from afar, approaching slowly before you can reach by surprise.

However, the power had a very attractive flavor and perfectly understood the attraction he exercised over the former regent. She knew Miko loved power in all its forms, including the most primal, that dispose at will of the lives of others.

Holed up behind a stone arch, Miko remembered perfectly lessons of his youth at the time and she had come to regard the battle as an honor. Shedding blood of animals had become a refined pleasure and a hobby in which she could enjoy his power to kill, while Current safer than on a battlefield.

In his defense, the Taoist had learned early to be with death. She had received the same education as the samurai and had not had time to taste the pleasures of childhood. On his sixth birthday, she had learned to despise death and blood.

While it was barely learned to read, the future regent of the kingdom were of Japanese attend an execution. The same evening, the only dish he was eating the colored rice bowl red with plum juice. Forced to suppress all feelings of horror, he was executed, rejecting his emotions behind the duty and honor, concepts he had been taught since he learned to talk. Worse, Miko was ordered to leave in the night to bring the head of the hanged.

It's covered in blood that Shotoku had learned to be courageous, to despise fear, both of the dead than the living.

Hidden in the shadows, she also remembered the lessons condemning cowardice, while Hijiri had his back. In his early youth, Miko would probably warned his enemy, but she grew up. It was primarily a politician, adept conspiracies, negotiations and betrayal.

Miko rushed, charging his enemy, rushing through the air, not shouting the name of his rival at the last moment. Byakuren turned, surprise, only to see the fist that shattered his nose.

Buddhist cashed the coup and was powered down before being brutally stopped by the stone floor.

Stunned by the impact, the nun lives disorder, while the glow of torches seemed to dance before his eyes.

Miko then appeared in his field of vision. Like a heavenly sent women to the royal prepared his next attack.

\- Light Sigh, déclara Miko. Guse Flash !

Byakuren eyes widened, before closing the front of the intense light power emitted by the new spell.

At that time, her body shivered, full of doubts.

Miko used a pure light attack, a technique requiring a holy magic.

At this moment, the nun remembered magic attack she had used against Kaku Seiga. She cast a spell invented by the dark Makai deity in person, the terrible Shinki. Byakuren, the protector of youkai, had used black magic, she left this darkness penetrate and grow in it, abolishing its ethics to enjoy the destruction power.

When she was hit by the flood of light from bombs, Byakuren not even heed to physical pain that invaded his body, burning his flesh. His soul was torn, as it became aware of what she had done.

She had free rein left to his instincts. Unlike Miko, she used black magic, using a technique she had sworn to employ as a last resort. She had betrayed its principles.

The nun cried when she thought of his failure. Even when the spell wore off, she stood still, aware of its failure. This past millennium in Makai was not an opportunity to finally become perfect. The sage was engaged in meditation, but now she found that her thoughts and precepts had been swept away by an irrepressible impulse, a desire for power she had sworn to fight.

While Miko approaching slowly, savoring the sight of his enemy grounded, Byakuren realized she had failed. She had failed since the day she left the darkness creeping into it.

Inert, it does not even react to the advance of his worst enemy, while she was at the thank you of Miko.

\- You see, Taoist smiled caressing the handle of his sword, there is no doubt to have.

Byakuren closed his eyes, displaying a defeated air, signifying his renunciation.

\- You win, she breathed without trying to beg for his life. Do with me what you want, I beg thee. For cons, I would do for my friends. I would give you what you want, my body, my soul, my life or even my services, but I beg you, spare others.

Miko laughed, enjoying pleasure at this gentler vision that all teas she could savor.

\- The youkai are nothing but evil and bloodthirsty creatures, she said. The world will be better off without them. These beasts have nothing human, these are abominations that do not deserve to live.

At these words, eyelids covering the amber eyes of Byakuren opened wide and his pupils dilated, while old memories came back to her.

The defeated priestess saw the smiles of his companions, their tears and gratitude, as she helped, she took care of them, giving them time and affection. His heart never been so full of joy and happiness, as she freely gave them his love.

\- I will not let you hurt them! if she exclaimed, sitting up, posting a grimace, while removing its rolls in a pocket of her torn dress. They are my family and I love them all, despite their flaws! It is true that they are not perfect and they make mistakes, but they deserve a second chance and have as much right to live as humans! Anything for they no longer have to suffer and that peace may reign among all beings of this world. If it's any help, I would do everything in my power to protect them, even if it should cost me to my last breath!

Miko applauded lightly, with an ironic expression.

\- Very touching, she hissed with disdain. Time to get serious.

Taoist drew his katana, the sword between the souls of the body, leaving the holy glow blade and reflect the mausoleum of lamps.

Both fighters threw themselves against each other. The sharp sword Miko was arrested narrowly by two rolls of Byakuren, but the strength put in the shot made waver Buddhist.

Face to face, the two fighters were using all their strength to repel each other. More deceitful, Miko made a small movement of the wrist, unbalancing Byakuren before enjoying the opportunity to repel with a violent kick in the diaphragm, which made him finally let go his hold.

Hijiri fell again to the ground, his eyes clouded with tears. The hiss of the sharp steel air prompted him to move away into a roll on the side, saving reflex allowing him to dodge the sharp-edged sword Miko.

Taoist struck again, dipping the steel in the marble to impale the youkai, but Byakuren dodged again and katana ficha deep into the ground. The time that it can withdraw his saber, Miko had left his enemy action. Byakuren had mowed her ankles with a kick that had even allowed him to recover.

Miko was not going to be fooled so easily. In the fall, she had time to put his hands back. As soon as she hit the floor, she steered with his arms to kneel before declining to straighten the legs fully.

However, Byakuren had no intention of letting his enemy face him again.

While Miko thigh muscles were preparing to release their energy, Buddhist in dark dress quickly struck her rival with a violent kick. Boot Byakuren collided ear Toyosatomimi, propelling his headphones to several meters, while projecting the noble ground.

Stunned, the immortal rushed to the sword she had dropped, but the Buddhist saint was faster. On angrily, she crushed fingers for Miko under his boot, before grabbing the weapon.

Disarmed and defeated, Miko looked up at his worst enemy, who darted his eyes from the amber.

On the ground, the noble was terrified. His hair disheveled fell limply on her cheeks and she became aware of his situation.

\- Go ahead, she whispered with a hateful look, shaking his hand with broken fingers against her stomach. Kill me, get it over with. I'm your last obstacle, then you can live in peace with your horde.

Byakuren raised his arms, raising the katana above his head, preparing to shoot Toyosatomimi no Miko.

Buddhist could feel his black heart stir. She only had to hit to win. Another crime, one little task over her soul and her friends finally live in security. A little more sin among countless she had already committed and it would be finished. A tiny blemish more to assume that her friends do not have to carry this burden. A last denial, the ultimate betrayal and would be finally finished.

Byakuren did not feel his fingers tremble, but when the blade hit the ground, producing a sound which echoed throughout the palace, she became aware of the irreparable crime she almost committed.

\- No, she murmured in a distant voice and haunted by remorse. I do not kill you. We all made mistakes and we are all entitled to a second chance. Every crime deserves punishment, but each has to be good in him and regret each worth listening to. I do not think making mistakes sparing you and maybe one day you will repent for your sins. Definitely, Maybe, will attain you to share the burdens on your heart and hope that you will open yourself to true peace and that you will accept to coexist with all the beings of this earth, despite their faults and their qualities.

Byakuren held out his hand in a gesture of reconciliation, but Miko disdained the spitting on him.

Calm and radiant, the priestess confessed not overcome by this mark of hostility.

\- The defeat is never pleasant, said the former prisoner, I understand better than anyone. However, there are sometimes good can arise from failure. If one day you want to relieve your soul or you need help, come see me. Do not be reluctant to learn from your mistakes. Only the fool perseveres when it recognizes take the road of failure. I sincerely hope you can find your happiness and peace, she added with eyes shining with tears that it no longer contained. Do not sink into darkness, do not commit my mistake.

Byakuren turned away, before flying. The nun broke through the broken door, away from the mausoleum to return to his home.

Inside the mausoleum, again became silent, Mononobe no Futo helped her prince to his feet. The prostitute took station well to kneel perfect obedience before serving carrier to guide the sovereign to his quarters. Futo hastened to call his daughter, Tojiko, so she can cure immortal.

The ghostly wife Miko quickly nursed bruises and broken bones of her husband to the female body, providing the best care she could.

After these treatments, Shotoku ordered his wife and his concubine out. She wanted to be alone in her room and the others executed promptly.

Once alone, the injured Taoist stared at the ceiling and thinking intensely. There was an issue on which she was meditating.

\- She had me in his thank you, she whispered by burrowing into his pillow. She could kill me and be done with me, his worst enemy. So why is she spared me?

The silence of the vast room, decorated cards, prints and weapons of war was relentless.

\- Why she cried for me?


	43. Chapter 43

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs updates Masashi Kishimoto. Touhou Project belongs updating Zune.

* * *

 **Chapter 43: Hunt interrupted**

Sasuke watched the big gate that marked the separation between Gensokyo and the shinobi world.

It had been several minutes he was present in the village, contemplating the details adorning under the portico which would bring in his world.

Brown took a deep breath, trying to relax and clear his mind, as if trying to gain courage and to convince himself that he was the right choice.

The vision of his living room stained with blood and streaks staining the walls, like so filthy slimy remnants of his soul, then remembered his mind.

He saw the carnage that night during which his whole world seemed to be made of red and black. The world seemed bathed in a metal corona grabbing him by the throat, choking under the weight of the bodies of his family.

In this dark night, the only light that he had seen was that of the Current shine on the katana blade Itachi, reflecting the icy moonlight.

Brown flamboyant Sharingan clenched his fists, before crossing the pass. No trace of doubt was read on his face and his legs carried him without hesitation.

Once back in Tanzaku Gay, Sasuke wasted no time to get used to the bland atmosphere. He left the temple violently away doors. With a speed worthy of a hunting eagle, nukenin rushed through the guards. The Lancers Daimyo were taken aback by this rapid exit Sasuke and galloped away. The deserter quickly outdistanced the samurai, who could not compete with the physical prowess of a shinobi.

Sasuke walked away places, knowing that the guards would eventually pass on his report and he did not want to stay nearby when the shinobi of Konoha come investigate.

The deserter disappeared into the forest, but his eyes distinguished presence that lurked ahead. An unusual amount of chakra had gathered on a nearby branch, which puzzled the deserter. While Sasuke was preparing a first jutsu, a figure emerged from the branches, consisting of two large leaves framing a bicolor face. The newcomer seemed to be waiting, but it was especially intrigued that his uniform brown. This being was wearing a dark cloak, adorned with red clouds.

\- Akatsuki, instantly understood Sasuke, who had benefited from the knowledge of some agents Toyosatomimi no Miko who were inserted in espionage networks. Tell me where Itachi?

\- He's waiting to challenge you, Zetsu said cheerfully, as if he feared nothing from the dangerous criminal. It is in the secret lair of the Uchiha.

\- It's a good thing you eliminated, added the dark half. That would make us a great service. It begins to be a bit annoying. We could do it, but you would have been wrong if we had done in your place. It's all yours.

The onyx impassive gaze flashed a slight surprise, but before Sasuke could ask anything more, Zetsu smiled at him before disappearing again based in the wood.

Now Sasuke held the information he sought. In general, the Akatsuki were very discreet in their missions. It was they who were their contacts, not the reverse. He had an insolent luck to find them if they did not want to be.

Sasuke changed direction, heading for one of the family properties. The Uchiha clan was characterized by his arrogance and conceit, but by paranoia. The clan had many shelters in order to always have a sanctuary in which its members could rest and hide weapons.

The return of Sasuke in the heat of the country did not remain secret for long. Hours later, the Godaime Hokage was informed and summoned the team he thought best able to complete a recovery mission.

Uchiha Sasuke face would be difficult, even for ANBU. Not only had the Mangekyo Sharingan, making it automatically a row nukenin S, but he had spent three years in Gensokyo and he did not spend his time twiddling thumbs. We had to send someone with combat experience in danmaku, and at least three other people. Facing a user of the Sharingan required a maximum cohesion to attack the target from different sides simultaneously.

However, sending too many shinobi was a bad idea. Over there were fighters, would be more difficult synchronization and more, he could not mobilize all the elite. With the threat of increasingly present Akatsuki, which showed particularly active lately, he preferred to secure the rear of the village.

Nara Shikaku summoned Yakumo Naruto, the only shinobi controlling the danmaku and Kakashi, a Jonin able to track down enemies long distances. To accompany them, he ordered the team led by Asuma Sarutobi to join the lawsuit. He trusted Asuma and the Ino-Shika-Cho team, as they had recently succeeded in eliminating the immortal duo of Akatsuki, composed of Hidan and Kakuzu.

The six ninjas of Konoha found themselves for the first time in years. There were few moments when Naruto could cross the Team Asuma. Generally, when the son of the Sandaime left on a mission, it was for the recognition or other stains that lasted for weeks. As for Naruto, he tacking between Konoha and Gensokyo, which explained that he had not yet seen this team.

Their first meeting, which took place three weeks after the official return of the blonde in Konoha, was very rich in surprises. If he was initially surprised to see Ino walk, some explanations answered his questions and he was happy for her. Since that day she had benefited from the knowledge yagokoro Eirin, Ino had not at all look depressed she had raised for months, she seemed more cheerful since she regained the use of his body . Of course, there was always negative points, such as the fact that the use of certain functions was very limited, but compared to its previous situation, it was a minor concern.

Ino could still feel the excitement and thrill of combat. Since she had entered adolescence with his inevitable procession hormones, Ino had become much more violent. The fact that it is surrounded by a thick armor protecting his body and amplifying the power of his blows did not help matters, quite the contrary.

The squad formed and headed for the city of Tanzaku Gay, there where nukenin had been seen for the last time before the hunt continues benefiting from the support of the canine team Kakashi. These dogs did not like their smell to track the criminal they were looking for.

The research team followed the track, jumping on the branches of tall trees that made up the vast forests, running on the trunks, hovering between the sheets and spinning in the air. All were animated by an ardent desire for justice, in order to catch the deserter who had abandoned the village there nearly three years.

Pakkun sniffed the air, smelling the scent of Sasuke who persisted amid chlorophyll hints that gushed out of the crushed leaves ..

On their way, a mysterious figure had placed in their path. He was still, as if waiting for them.

The stranger cut them the way. Although his face was hidden under a straw hat, his posture betraying his obvious goal to stop them.

The ninjas of Konoha were forced to stop because the stranger made a gesture of defiance, as if he pretended to give them an order.

\- Who are you ? Kakashi asked calmly. Log in now, explain the reasons for your presence quickly. Quickly, he ordered, or we will use force.

The stranger wore a long silver kimono, carefully closed by a golden obi. His face was hidden by a hat similar to that worn by the Akatsuki.

\- You form a very interesting team, muttered the unknown with a calm that contrasted with boiling impatiently waving the shinobi. Unfortunately, I can not let you go further. At the moment, Sasuke has an important discussion with his brother and I do not want to be interrupted as it will not be finished.

\- Remove your hat and move away immediately ordered Kakashi.

\- I do not think coolly replied the stranger whose voice did not allow to identify its sex. Instead of issuing threats, you should exercise more caution. You really should not underestimate me, especially not with my eyes.

This last sentence provoked a cold sweat in the members of the research team. Eye dôjutsus were powerful and if it was not a bluff, it drastically increased the threat level of the unknown.

Kakashi ordered his troops to do nothing. If this stranger loved so much talk, so let him say as much as possible.

\- I think I can tell you, confessed to the unknown. There are already two years old, I went to Kumo and I stole a pupil at one of their shinobi before the graft me.

The stranger lifted his hat slightly, leaving more glimpse of his eyes, one of which was much clearer.

\- You'll thank Hinata Hyuga Byakugan to this, added the mysterious shinobi.

At this time, Naruto stood more. He was tired of this pompous bluster annoying nuisance.

\- Danmaku, annonça t-il. Spear of the devil !

A flurry of straight red rays gushed by scraping the bark of trees, before advancing towards the unknown. Spears formed a cage that would force their opponent to dodge jumping, making it very vulnerable. Once in the air, he would thank you to the other.

As the blond had expected, their opponent slightly bent legs before jumping. However, he remained in the air to float, as if gravity had no hold on him.

\- Danmaku replied he, in turn, surprising all the ninjas of Konoha. Will of the darkness!

A flock of black orbs filled her hands, intercepting the rays of energy blond ninja, while pounding the position of Naruto.

The young youkai slipped away, ready to respond, but the unknown was content to do nothing.

Faced with this reaction, Naruto himself. If the other really did not want to fight, there was still a chance for diplomacy. Above all, he did not want to face a user danmaku, which he knew nothing.

Because it was obvious that such a fate card was not creating any practitioner and even less of a copier having watched the basics of this art of fighting.

Faced with this revelation, all looked anxiously.

\- You are Gensokyo, Shikamaru muttered. Galley.

\- Yes and no, said the other calmly, maintaining the confusion. This is not the place where I live, but I learned a lot. However, Naruto and I are not the only ones able to enter this world. You too, you've enjoyed, he added, turning to Ino. Though he hesitated, I do not know if you know how you are meant to fuck you.

\- What do you mean ? Ino asked quickly.

The stranger gave a small laugh and sinister.

\- I know you were desperate to walk again, but I also know that yagokoro Eirin will stop at nothing to get in his way. I'll give you a little biology lesson, he said in a professorial tone, although intense malice is evident in his tone. The human heart is a muscle fascinating, it is designed to keep fighting even if nerve connections with the brain are broken. However, if such a case occurs, its pulsations accelerate to about a hundred and twenty beats per minute. This rhythm is final, even if the link is later restored. Now, since I look at you with my Byakugan, you have not exceeded eighty-five beats per minute. Do you know why ?

No one could see him, but they guessed the little smile that hid behind the scarf masking the neck and mouth of their opponent.

The silence was broken by the sneer of the unknown. You could hear in his voice that he had only one looking forward, that reveal something more to hurt his enemies.

\- I'm sorry to give you the news, he murmured a bland tone, but yagokoro used you as experience. She recovered several of your internal organs and replaced them with highly sophisticated equipment. You can say goodbye to your heart and your kidneys. Besides, I also see that some components in your armor were welded to your skeleton. They told you that you were not a weapon and they made fun of your feelings?

Ino blue eyes, hidden behind his visor, not even most concealed her tears. She knew perfectly well that she had given up her female body to maintain its control of the chakra, but she had never agreed to be a single source of organic samples. The blonde bowed your head under the sorry looks of his comrades. However, after a few seconds, his shoulders twitched.

\- What is happening ? asked Chôji seeing these irregular movements. You have a problem ?

The words could not have been more awkward, thought Shikamaru, but teammate continued to tremble, while pushing a chuckle.

\- It's perfect, she whispered before bursting, pushing a demented cackle, which exploded in a hysterical symphony.

\- It's perfect ! laughed the heir of the clan Yamanaka, whose mad eyes rested on his opponent. In this case, I do not have to worry about making heirs, or even to give rise to future tools! In this world, I already become the perfect tool, the ultimate weapon! I do not have to worry about being hurt! Konoha or Eientei, it's all the same, I am only a tool in the service of the powerful. Then I'll take the opportunity to play my part! I will demolish you, then I crush my enemies!

The blonde in the shaky mental health smiled, while his back, the bulge that would run along the spine opened, revealing a pair of winged members were deployed. depth of the rudder had the form of a long articulated tail, ending in a sharp point.

\- Now, the blonde smiled frightfully stare, we will fight!

Ino took off, flapping, before melting into the unknown. Fierce and obstinate, the blonde shooting up among the trees, using the retractable blades on the forearms to cut the branches that blocked his path.

The blonde landed with force, smashing the ground with his heavy boots with a retractable dagger. His enemy jumped back, keeping his hat with one hand, while he grabbed a kunai and threw it on the blonde.

The weapon barely touched the metal of his armor, while Ino was ironing in the attack. The blonde went on the punches and strikes with his dagger, while the other countered while using only one arm.

The stranger jumped back, taking advantage of a rocky overhang to escape the shots of the blonde, and the movements of its articulated tail. The mechanism on the right forearm of the blonde was deployed while she was targeting his opponent. When she was less than fifteen meters, Ino activated his flamethrower, casting an orange wreath that incinerated a large forest area.

The stranger instantly reacted to this huge explosion in the important area of effect. With a gesture, he displayed a purple shield, made of complex runes and arcane symbols, which protected the intense fiery wave.

\- I see you are much better fight than before, he said, leaving the fire circle, but may not achieve pierce the purple protection. However, it is still insufficient.

He smiled when Ino stopped using his weapon, but the blonde had not given up. She charged again and struck the stranger in the chest.

The attacker to money kimono hissed in pain before recovering and dodge fists Ino, and a new series of blows multiple removable blades.

The shots of the blonde were really dangerous. His armor made it a formidable weapon, both melee and remotely. His anger made her even more unpredictable and his strokes were more vicious. Many times its flexible tail had nearly pierce the unknown that narrowly avoided, tearing the kimono and slashing her skin without bloodshed.

Ino and the stranger exchanged a few blows, parrying each grabbing the wrists of the other, or using his forearm to block a new strike.

The mysterious assailant jumped back, falling back on a branch, but when he tried to run away, he noticed a shadow hindered. Gnashed his teeth as he localisait Shikamaru, now both his feet on the ground, using the inherited technique of his clan.

\- Useless, sighed the prisoner, who conjured a black sphere before him, before the project towards the Nara with a flick.

The dark orb that looked sure to Shikamaru released his technique, avoiding the bomb that exploded in the foliage.

\- This is the same type of attack as those of Rumia, the blonde whispered. This type is strong enough to use the darkness.

\- We're wasting time, snarled Kakashi, you must try again as soon as possible. Chôji and Ino must hit from the side, you take Asuma and Shikamaru front paralyzes him with his technique. If it is still you, said the Jonin the sharingan, I cancel his attack with Kamui. Naruto, you stay back and you cover us in case of massive danmaku.

The new plan was adopted, while the mysterious individual was content to watch and taunt.

Ino went again to the assault, but Chôji and Asuma took the individual to reverse, forcing it to protect themselves. Three against one, the stranger was quickly dominated and Shikamaru managed to paralyze.

In a final gesture, Chôji struck him in the chest. The shock was intense that the attacker was thrown several meters before falling into the bushes.

\- I still want exclaimed Shikamaru. But without having visual, I'm not going to take very long!

A flash of light projected from the dense shrubs swept all the shadows for a brief moment, allowing the stranger to break free.

\- I'm going to do it, then growled Ino truly ulcerated.

When she said this, the heels of his armor parted, revealing two small thrusters that enabled him to rush to the enemy with unparalleled speed.

Ino crossed the thickets like a rocket taking another speed. In its mad race, she managed to grab him, before slamming violently against a tree and stop grabbing the unknown by the throat.

\- I've got you ! she exulted, as not to alert his comrades, to provide a satisfactory revenge.

As she announced loudly that it kept him and his fingers steel rimmed closed over the scarf around the neck of Criminal Ino slapped him.

The blow was struck with extreme violence, so that the captive's neck snapped and his face turned to the opposite direction to the source of the shot.

The slap had also driven the headgear anonymous.

\- Ino, have you stopped? asked Kakashi.

The blonde said nothing. She was totally frozen, eyes wide, to the point of releasing his grip on the prey she had trapped.

The prisoner expected it. Taking advantage of the confusion of the blonde with heavy purple armor, he pushed her away with a violent blow in the stomach, coupled with a magical bomb.

Ino was blown by the suicide attack and took off several meters, before crashing behind his classmates. However, she got up quickly and aside his ego bruised, she had suffered any damage.

\- What happened ? Asuma was worried at the expression on the features of the kunoichi. Why did you let go if you wanted?

However, Kakashi knew something was wrong. Ino's face disclosed a mixture of extreme emotions. Even when she discovered she was a guinea pig, the cyborg had not been paralyzed, with that gaze and clenched teeth.

A cold laughter interrupted them all, while the mysterious shinobi advanced.

\- Now that he knows he whistled a cheerful and amused voice, I do not need to hide.

So he left the shadows and finally rejected all that made anonymous.


	44. Chapter 44

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs updates Masashi Kishimoto. Touhou Project belongs updating Zune.

* * *

 **Chapter 44: Secret of reincarnation**

The mysterious assailant approached the team that tracked Sasuke, its not calculated slowly revealed he was visibly satisfied with her little effect.

All watched anxiously, wondering who could have managed to shock Ino so violently, to the point that it loses its means.

When he appeared to light, revealing that the blonde already knew, all were amazed.

\- It's impossible, Naruto whispered, rubbing his eyes. I'm hallucinating, this is the only explanation.

\- Sakura-chan, Ino whispered with a desperate look, holding her hand as if she hoped to entertain the illusion to erase it.

As they tried in vain to dispel the genjustu that affected their enemy laughed again.

\- It's not an illusion, she said with a smirk. It's me. I'm Haruno Sakura.

\- It's impossible, stuttered the genius of Nara clan. You're dead, Haruno.

The pink haired nukenin laughed, before asking his only eye jade on Shikamaru.

\- Yes, she said while her Byakugan detailed the reactions of all opponents, your old man made me beheaded.

Sakura untied her scarf, revealing her throat marked with a neat scar, which made the entire round his neck and his neck.

\- I'm dead, 'she smiled, but it was not the end. Instead, she smiled cruelly, revealing a missing canine. As I said, this was only the beginning of a new life and a new fight.

\- How is this possible ? stammered his former sensei before observing eyes with black sclera.

The eyes of the nukenin were proof that she was brought back by Edo Tensei, although his body was burned to erase any evidence needed to bring her back, but also that it can not have a decent burial, depriving it of dignity.

Sakura frowned. His memories were hazy blur as she remembered a long dark cut breaking the thread of his memories. A black veil had fallen on it, between the moment she saw his head rolling away from her body and the moment she woke up on a ground of blue stone. There was this long break or during the period she was dead, but she had filled these gaps.

\- Do you know what my parents now? she asked in a weak voice, almost full of regrets.

\- Disappeared, hastily replied Kakashi. Shortly after your performance, 'he said with more calm, they disappeared. Was never found body.

\- It's normal, she whispered. They gave their lives for me.

Nothingness in his memories were blurred, but all she knew, she had seen through the eyes of his savior.

\- You thought I was alone in my cell, the nukenin muttered with a glare. I was not alone. I am never alone. In the darkness, she was with me. She is always with me. During my childhood, when I was mocked by all the hotties who took for kunoichis she was already with me. My suffering and despair took shape. A second person was born in me. At first, I thought naively that it was an uninhibited alter ego that manifested only in cases of extreme necessity and that was a psychological defense mechanism, but I was wrong.

Ino's eyes widened, remembering that training a few weeks before the Chunin exams, during which she was in contact with this shadow. She had managed to infiltrate the minds of Sakura, but it was intercepted and neutralized by this silhouette exhaling a suffocating malice.

\- In reality, continued Sakura did not care absolutely no expression on the face of Ino, that shadow was an avatar of my mistress. The older I got, the more my sufferings accumulated more it grew stronger. Whenever I hurt, my pain and it absorbed me, too happy to suffer no more, I fed her. The further I went the more I suffered, the more powerful it becomes.

Sakura smiled maliciously, before continuing his story.

\- In my cell, she was the only one to help me. She was the only one to comfort me and give me a second chance. She spoke to me more clearly than usual. I seemed to feel her voice ringing in my jail, more than in my mind. She offered me freedom, resurrection and even greater power than I could have ever have, a power beyond my wildest dreams! It allowed me to transcend life and death!

Sakura frightened them. The young girl, barely twelve years was a still childish face, but its softness was offset by his expression vicious and conquering, as she held her hands hooked to the heavens.

\- You see, she has kept his word! All she asked in return was my help. I could summon, with a drop of my blood and some chakra. My handcuffs perhaps prevented me to channel my chakra to launch a jutsu, but they did not prevent him to move naturally and to exit through my wounds. I spilled my blood and my chakra, I have mixed ink that had brought me. Then I took my farewell letter to slide a tiny fraction of my power in the ink, to send a secret message to my parents.

Sakura saw the scene through the eyes of her twin dark. Paper, squeezed between sweaty fingers of his parents had suddenly changed color. Inner Sakura had made an appearance in Haruno in the form of a black projection.

Past the amazement and disbelief, it was not difficult to convince the couple to follow its directives. The Haruno were desperate without their daughter, they could not bear that she would die without their little cherry blossom, they saw no meaning to life. In their suffering, the appearance of this figure offering to bring her their was seen as a gift.

It is well known that when you're desperate, you think much less and that the choices were rejected vigorously in normal times seemed to be perfectly acceptable.

Even if they were to make a pact with the devil, the Haruno were ready to accept everything.

At that moment, Sakura's parents were precisely the embodiment of despair.

 _\- I can give you back your daughter, bring her back alive if you want, 'she suggested. In exchange, I need two lives. One to bring your daughter, the second for me to embody my power, and so complete the ritual. This is the only way that Haruno Sakura back in this world._

 _\- Will it be stronger? Kizashi Haruno asked a man in the pink beard turning gray. Will she be happy?_

 _\- Happiness is a perception that depends designs each honestly answered the shade, it will be to her to get it. In terms of power, I do not intend to let her die a second time. It will become more powerful than it has ever been. However, she added with a tone colder, choose quickly. His soul has not been found, but once it is immersed in the flames of Jigoku, it will be too late._

Needless to say, Sakura's parents were desperate for their beloved daughter. They even agreed to be used as sacrifices. An enhanced version of the Edo Tensei was possible to recreate a body, while the shadow could re-enter the body and soul of the woman who had hosted all these years. Regarding the genetic material necessary for the return of Sakura, it was enough to get some hair of the Kunoichi, remained attached to the brush hardwood handle.

\- My parents have given their lives for me, Sakura continued with an expression suggesting she was crying for a moment to another. They gave me life and loved me enough to accept death for giving me. It's a thing I can not thank them enough.

Sakura coughed, before resuming the thread of his narrative.

\- My story does not stop here, 'she added with a grin. As I kept my word and my savior allowed to incarnate through me, she decided to thank me. She did not simply brought back to life, she also taught his techniques. I nourished, so that she could enjoy my darkness to return to this reality. I traveled away from this world, benefiting from his knowledge, to the point of entering another reality that should be familiar to some people. I had always had an affinity for the dark, but with him, I am only dust. However, despite my weakness, she took me under his wing as a student. I know that I used to get his way, but in this reality, everyone enjoys the gifts of others. In exchange for this knowledge, I agreed to help and do everything for her to come back and finally get a solid body.

\- You did not driven in Gensokyo, cut Naruto who seemed pleased to have put his finger on this lie, based on this flaw in the story of his former comrade. Yukari-sama control the Great Barrier Reef and it does not feel thee enter, nor has heard of your presence.

\- You're right, murmured the young kunoichi to claims mismatched eyes, conceding the point before resuming. But I have never said that I had trained in Gensokyo.

Sakura smiled as she thought of this beautiful revelation that she was about to do.

\- I was elsewhere, Naruto, in a world that few know and whose rare to hold this knowledge would rather bury him very quickly. You ask if Reimu or Marisa Palace Reimaden told them something. Normally, this should, Sakura smiled with savage joy.

\- Whether you're alive or dead, calmly said Shikamaru, it changes nothing. Even if you are resurrected, you remain a death sentence. My father may be able to grant you a favor, but I need you we doors assistance.

\- Help you ? sneered the nukenin sarcastically. To be pardoned perhaps? Think that's enough? she added, shuddering fun. I gain nothing to help you, especially if to go against the interests of the one who saved me. As if you could do anything against it, however, or even against the Akatsuki.

Kakashi frowned, not liking the turn that took this flood of revelations.

\- You're not you agreed with them? if he exclaimed with a clearly perceptible disappointment in his voice. You have not fallen so low?

\- No, she confessed. I am not a member of the Akatsuki. However, I work very closely with them, because our interests overlap. Anyway, there is no hope to face them. You will not win.

At this point, the atmosphere became agitated and a small whirlpool appeared in the void. The air seemed distorted prior to reveal another figure, dressed in one of claims coats that characterized the organization of deserters previously mentioned.

\- I see you've done your job well, murmured the masked man with a deep voice.

\- Yeah, threw the kunoichi with a careless tone, but it was ridiculously easy. You are here for what? she added, rejecting a pink hair behind her right ear.

\- Not much, Tobi said in a playful tone. I have a little discussion to have with you at eight lair tomorrow morning. It will be consecutive to a new one that just fell, although I think Zetsu burning desire to reveal itself.

Sakura smiled, pleased that Tobi managed to annoy his enemies still best she could do. Moments later, Zetsu appeared, emerging from a branch, without even worrying about the presence of the shinobi of Konoha.

\- That's it, whispered the darkest part is finished.

\- What ? Sakura asked with interest. The Seventh Seal or the battle of the two brothers?

\- Both, sang merrily Zetsu, to the delight of the masked man and his accomplice. Sasuke won. Uchiha Itachi died.

All shinobi of Konoha startled, stunned by the news.

All who knew the tragic story of Sasuke knew that the purpose of the avenger was to eliminate his brother. It had been quite explicit in his will, to the point of desert and hurt his comrades to wreak vengeance.

Now it was done.

However, this was more obscure fate of Sasuke. The most optimistic could think that the avenger could finally rebuild in peace. The others knew that now it deserter had no more goal and now, his actions would be even less predictable. No one could claim to know the true goals and ambitions of this assassin who recoiled at nothing to get his way.

\- This is perfect, said the masked man with a tremor in his voice that indicated he expected it.

\- Go ahead, said Sakura, I'm sure he will accept. I would find you at the safe house

The masked man withered, disappearing from the clearing, while revealing his sharingan, ultimate provocation to further sow doubt among his enemies.

\- Let's go! Kakashi ordered.

\- Do not you get it? Sakura added by interposing, floating in her kimono hacked. You can not catch someone using a Ninjutsu Jikukan. It is useless to tire you, you will not prevent Sasuke to realize his destiny.

Sakura smiled, watching the village shinobi of the leaf.

\- To control someone, just know manipulate the share of hatred and darkness in his heart. After the death of Itachi, we want Sasuke replaces in the organization and it adds to the list of enemies of Konoha. As soon as he will know the truth about Itachi and the massacre of the Uchiha clan, he will join us voluntarily. If you want to understand both the big picture, I advise you to talk to the elders of your village. You should look at the underside of the bottom of things, she added, taking a quote from his silver-haired professor.

Sakura turned around, preparing to leave.

\- Wait Sakura, Naruto called out. If you follow this path, we can not do anything for you. Come back to us and let us help you. Deliver him up from his grip.

\- Because you think I have not done them of my own free will? she replied, amused. We are all tools, we are all manipulated by the powerful. The fatso, the depressed, the jaded, the widowed, the corpse, the youkai and machine, she lista by mocking the pain caused by his words and she read in the eyes of people insulted, we are all puppets.

Shikamaru sighed. He knew that the young woman was doomed. She would never be forgiven.

\- You are yourself condemned Sakura declared genius.

\- No, it is you who come to condemn you, she cut. I am already a long time.

\- You can not expect to survive long if you stay alone, Shikamaru added, as if she had said nothing. You can always increase your chances of survival by helping Konoha. Answer our questions, go useful and get a chance to live.

\- I do not want your help, spat rose. The only help I need is that of my savior. I have no interest in me again thrown into a cell, especially if it is to be in the hands of losers. However, you did well me laugh. This deserves a reward and it would not be a bad idea to answer your first question. Anyway, it will not change, this will only plunge you into despair. You can do anything against him, or even against my mistress.

The cherry blossom watched them calmly, ready to reveal truths, but she felt disturbed by the look of Ino. Her friend seemed unable to hate her, she seemed to want to understand.

Faced with this look that made her nostalgic, Sakura felt she had to admit the truth.

\- There are years, she began with a softer tone, I had sworn to protect the innocent, it was my nindo. At that time I was just a silly naive. It's funny how a chance meeting can change things. Death tends to make you realize that the answers to some questions are so obvious. In this world there is nothing innocent. Then I'll follow the same path as my savior chosen. If I have more perfect, nor reason to live, then it remains for me to choose the name of what I'm going to die. I will help to create a new world, but for this it must first burn the old in the flames of hatred.

Ino clenched his fists, leaving the rubber contract around his cold, inert fingers.

Sakura had changed since his last visit. His soul was the perfect extension of the body which took the place of the body.

Where was her friend spent a radiant smile and contagious optimism? Death was a frightening unknown, but who was the woman who had submitted Sakura? What an abject managed to convince Sakura corrupted his soul knowingly?

\- Sakura, Ino whispered, not you. You lie to us and you lie to yourself. I know you're hooked for life, you're not a nihilist. If you still have a background of happiness, optimism or altruism, help us. Tell us who this man is. Tell us who the person you call your mistress.

The pink haired nukenin frowned. The words of her best friend seemed to resonate in his chest at the precise location or necrotic stood a piece of muscle and lacks any beat. It was as if hear again the voice of her best friend, the one that had saved her from the isolation and suffering, managed to again propel some heat in his veins.

This feeling was curious, but he quickly dispelled. The resurrected soon found that isolated the cold numbing the pain in it. Sakura left the black net more corrupt his mind, despair ahead of enjoying that would befall his former allies. She licked her lips, from a blue tongue on her pale cyanotic lips, watching the shinobi of his old village, his friends become enemies.

\- You can not do anything against the masked man, she simpered with falsehood. You are nothing against the power of Uchiha Madara.

Pleased to see their bewildered expressions, Sakura decided to add a layer.

\- And even he, she added, is nothing compared to the power of Mima-sama.

With that, she flew to fashion the inhabitants of Gensokyo, before heading away from here.

\- It can fly? Naruto whispered seeing the silhouette slide toward the horizon and decreasing in size. Even here ?

The real question that haunted Naruto was no longer about who Sakura she served, but to know who was really his mistress, this Mima Reimaden.

He had an unpleasant feeling. Although Reimu and Marisa probably had information about this being, he already knew he would not like the answers they give him.


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45: Uchiha against Uchiha**

Sasuke panted weakly, leaving her dripping rain crashing on his face bloodied.

Brown remained motionless, lying on a shattered stone bed. His senses were numb and his eardrums were being harassed by the incessant lapping who clashed forcefully on the debris of the ruined temple. The icy water seeped into the fibers of the cotton shirt and a silk trousers, freezing the ends of his fingers.

Sasuke no longer cared for her physical condition. His empty eyes watched the dark clouds, the contents rinsed the blood that stained his vest and that flowed from his wounds. His right hand, the callused skin, was in contact with the left arm of the corpse lying at his side.

The last Uchiha was still struggling to realize what had happened.

There are a few minutes, his brother was still alive.

The ignoble he hated had faced him, ruthless, pushing it to its limits. Yet despite all his power, Itachi was ailing and deplorable vision had reduced him to be almost blind.

Sasuke had never felt as he was dominated in combat. Even when he was under the tutelage of Toyosatomimi no Miko, he had not found as vulnerable. His brother still managed to counter and to surpass it. Itachi had pushed to the end, saving the life of his brother, the sole purpose to succeed in exhausting to seize his eyes.

By a providential fluke of fate, Itachi had suddenly collapsed, spewing his own blood. The nukenin had risen, but he was exhausted. However, his physical condition had not prevented him from continuing in its determination. After Itachi had wanted to snatch wards Sasuke.

Yet while Sasuke was acullé, Itachi had an amazing gesture. In a final act of love, the criminal had hit his little brother on the forehead, giving him a final smile, as if he regretted the past.

It's a smile that Itachi had then collapsed, still wearing the necklace that her youngest had once offered him.

Sasuke suddenly realized that victory could play very little. It was only by sheer luck that Itachi's body, driven to desperation, had finally let go at the right time.

Now, Brown thought it was over.

His revenge was accomplished.

He would not have to sacrifice everything to get the power, he was finally free.

However, Sasuke knew he had sacrificed everything. His clan was completely annihilated, until his brother he had killed. He deserted Konoha, is categorizing as nukenin and hunted by all authorities. He had betrayed his comrades, cutting ties with the world, not hesitating to kill the woman who had loved.

Then he felt his heart sink, now he realized he had no one.

\- I want to die, he muttered, pronouncing the words he never thought he would say one day.

Sasuke closed his eyes, sinking in the icy darkness.

When he opened his eyes, he found himself in a gloomy cave, which moist air was almost suffocating.

Brown the Sharingan gasped, dry throat, regaining his reflexes. Even weakened, it remained a shinobi and he knew what to do when he was in an unknown location. Without panic, he observed his surroundings, which were increasingly blurred.

His wounds were treated and he was free to move. Nobody had committed or had affixed a seal on his body. Presumably, the person who had found was not trying to kill him. She had not deliver it to the authorities, since no one would have taken the risk of letting the move.

Logically, the nukenin knew his savior had every interest in remaining alive.

\- Where am I ? he asked no one in particular.

\- You're safe, said a voice in the dark. Avoid moving, you venture to reopen your wounds.

Before he had time to demand to know who was the speaker, the person approached him, illuminated by the glow of the little candle on a crate.

\- Come on, Sasuke growled recognizing his host cape. What I want an Akatsuki member?

\- Let me first introduce myself, he said. I'm not just a member, I am the leader of the Akatsuki. As for my name, I am Uchiha Madara.

Sasuke's eyes widened in disbelief. The legendary founder of Konoha was dead for almost sixty years, having been defeated by Shodaime Hokage. It was totally impossible that masked man is really who he claimed to be.

His reaction was to laugh the other, who wanted to prove his identity by enabling its power eyepiece.

At the moment or Sasuke folded scarlet iris, the last Itachi security mechanism marched. A sheaf of black flames emerged from the left eye of Sasuke, hitting the mask of the mysterious man.

Madara growled and stepped back, absorbing the flames. However, the attack had damaged the orange protection. With a gesture, the man with crew cut hair tore the top half, revealing his bandaged forehead and his eyes surrounded by dark circles and crow's feet slight.

\- I see Itachi had planned to shut me before we enter into contact, he scolded his dark voice, in which pierced a hint of anger. I did well to take precautions.

Sasuke swallowed. He had originally thought that this man was an impostor who grafted this ward, but seeing these symmetrical eyes and the signs of aging, it was now a doubt.

\- If you are really Uchiha Madara, Sasuke asked, how did you survive? What do you want?

\- I survived miraculously, Madara said. I am endowed with extraordinary longevity, because I have an unusually strong chakra, even for the Clan. I have to simulate enjoy my death in my fight against Hashirama Senju. I knew he was better than me, but the real winner is the one who can see into the future and manipulate events in his own way, discreetly. As for your other question, the answer is simple. I saved you because you're the last of our clan and that you can afford to take our rightful place. My revenge is only intended to bring glory on our behalf.

Madara looked stalactites dangling for long seconds during which have heard the splash of the dripping drops before he resumes the thread of his story.

\- After the founding of the village of Konoha, the Senju carefully relegated Uchiha outskirts of the village and putting them under surveillance. I told these idiots that it would proceed like this, but they did not believe me, accused me of wanting to bring war and exiled me. Since that fateful day, during which I was abandoned by my family and exiled by my own blood, I have not stopped trying to accomplish my vengeance against this town and against mine who betrayed me. I have stopped at nothing to bring down the village. It is I who have dropped Kyûbi no Kitsune on Konoha fifteen years ago. I was also an accomplice Itachi at night.

Sasuke frowned and if the slightest movement will not hurt him, he would be thrown on this guy who claimed to be his ancestor.

\- All I had wanted murmured the masked old man with a sad voice, it was help my clan. My brother gave me his eyes on his deathbed, allowing me to get a pupil who will never die, just so I can protect them. But all these ungrateful have done is to denigrate me, accusing me of killing him to discredit me. They dared to accuse me of the death of my little brother.

At this time, the masked man clenched his fists and his eyes narrowed into a more sinister expression, which did not escape Sasuke.

\- Then he continued with the same hatred, they betrayed me. The Uchiha clan preferred to play dog-Senju, was complacent in this role, agreeing to be treated as servants and be relegated to a corner of the village, under the constant supervision of ANBU. It lasted for a while, until the day they decided to react. The Uchiha planned a coup to overthrow the Hokage and father was the brain. Unfortunately for them, it was too late, since Sarutobi was a spy among the clan. nice big brother tone.

Sasuke's eyes widened. It was anything. His dark eyes revealed the ovoid reasons for his Mangekyo Sharingan. He immediately took up the purple shield Susano around him, while the Titan fist smashed the ground at the place where the stranger stood one second before.

\- You lack reflexes replied Madara appearing behind the Uchiha. Maybe it's the fact that you're exhausted.

Sasuke did not reply, manipulating the spectral armor to strike another blow in the direction of the masked Uchiha.

The mysterious being was content to push a slight laugh, disappearing before being touched by a purple blade.

Susano Sasuke shook, meaning that the user was exhausted. Moments later, the chakra armor withered before disappearing and Sasuke collapsed, pinning his hand over his right eye bloodshot.

The surviving groaned, realizing with horror that he saw completely blurred. Its intensive use of Sharingan degraded his ward. The destruction of his cornea was so much faster that intensely employed its new powers.

At this time, the weakness of Sasuke was such that being masked materialized in front of him and mastered one arm.

\- Do tents never this kind of thing against me, scolded the ancestor. Door once again the hand on me and while you're down, I swear I'll kill you.

Brown swallowed. He really acted stupidly. He had used force without being physically able, against a person who was not hostile to him.

Hate having inflated his heart was still alive. The slightest mention of his brother drove him to the end.

Madara did not hide even more personal satisfaction, the idea to be able to tell after his story, the one who would break forever the worldview that Sasuke.

\- Itachi chose sides, continued the dean of the clan. He had seen the Third Great Ninja War, accompanied by a procession of corpses and suffering. You have not experienced these events, but Itachi was traumatized. He knew that if Konoha was the victim of a civil war, other nations would benefit and would trigger a new more deadly conflict. Itachi did not want you to see it, he did not want you to be caught in such a storm, so he chose. To protect his village, not that you may live a new global conflict, he preferred to take only an unsustainable burden. He sacrificed his honor and his career, before killing his family. He killed his father, mother, cousins, uncles and his beloved, but he spared you. Do you know why ?

The hazy brown eyes not revealed anything. Just a big empty tinged with despair.

\- In truth, insisted Madara, you counted more than anything to Itachi. It made you come before everything else.

\- You lie ! Sasuke finally exploded. Stop talking shit! Itachi was a malevolent being who wanted only the power!

\- He was really talented, Madara whispered before laughing his deep serious voice. Even dead, the lies he has built around you and Konoha continue to operate. He wanted you to the haïsses, that you may become more powerful. By concealing the truth, he had drawn the curtain on the clan and was counting on you so that you refondes a clan that would be loyal to Konoha. Itachi took full responsibility and endorsed dishonor Uchiha, just to protect you. In fact, he wanted you to kill him to close the parenthesis. He never wanted to kill you, or even take your eyes.

Sasuke sighed. This man was a storyteller.

\- Another lie, he spat. He told me a lot about you!

\- I doubt it, Tobi confessed. If he drew a portrait of black as me was to make you're suspicious and you do not croies when I would reveal to you the truth. He was so afraid that I tell you everything, he even chose to eliminate me. He almost succeeded, when he planted the Amaterasu in your eye that trigger when I would show my Sharingans. I would say it has made the transfer at the end of your fight when touched you forehead.

\- This is bullshit, grimaced brown himself up painfully.

\- Itachi wanted to push you to the end, Madara explained, wanting his words repeated becomes a truth. He wanted to be certain that you became powerful. Like I said before, he always loved thee.

\- Lies! Sasuke replied. He would kill me!

Tobi frowned, deciding to push the vice further.

\- You're wrong. If he wanted to kill you, he could have done during that fateful night, or even during the fight while dominating you. If he really wanted to kill you, then answer this question: Why are you still alive?

Sasuke's eyes widened, finally realizing that this fight had been a game, an ultimate test orchestrated by Itachi, during which he was perfectly handled by his brother lies.

\- You understand ? Madara said with an evil smile, proud of his words to the effect. What I revealed to you is the truth. It's your life, which is built on lies.

Sasuke remained prostrate, assimilating what had just said.

\- What do I have to do ? he whispered.

\- Itachi had everything planned, Madara whispered. He wanted you to remain ignorant of the truth, you go back in you and that you have a quiet life. With his death, nobody would reveal the truth, certainly not the elders of Konoha who ordered him to act.

Sasuke gave a cold and bitter sneer.

\- What does he think? spat there. I will continue to live as he wished? I continue to follow his web of lies? Now he is dead, only I decide my path. I'll continue on my path of revenge. I'll kill those responsible for the destruction of the clan, and I will show the world what it costs to defy the Uchiha. I'll burn Konoha to the last stone.

\- I see that we have a common goal, the Uchiha added viciously. I would suggest you to join us. My organization, the Akatsuki, is to unify the world.

\- What do I gain? growled the broken Uchiha.

\- Besides your vengeance? he whispered viciously. You win power. It would be a shame to waste the eyes of Itachi.

At this moment, nothing that had invaded the heart of Brown was again filled. Hatred and vengeance burned again in him, offering him new motivation.

It was a path that led nowhere other than death and destruction.

But he had no nothing.

His family, his friends, these words had no meaning. All he had left was this dark road that the déculpabilisait.

\- I want power, Sasuke whispered with hatred. Give me those eyes, I can finally savor revenge again.

Madara nodded, leaving one of his clones guide Sasuke in a hospital room that this cave.

Once his new puppet party, Brown smiled and left the scene, returning to the basement. In the depths of the temple decorated with circular patterns, he silently watched the humanoid statue that sat petrified on the petals of a large lotus flower.

His meditation was interrupted by the arrival of a person who suddenly materialized in the room. Madara turned slowly, scanning the woman with pink hair.

\- I have good news, he whispered to the woman's address. Sasuke joined us.

\- It was supposed to surprise me? Sakura asked with a scornful tone, while passing his hand over his stomach, at or kunai had perforated her intestine several years ago. Sasuke has always been obsessed with revenge. Hopefully we can keep it in the dark long enough, it should not be that we decided to double.

\- That I am in charge, hissed brown with a tone indicating that it would not tolerate opposition. At the moment Zetsu monitors Konoha. We must ensure that our true plans are not suspected.

Speak of the devil, plant ninja appeared calmly emerging from the ground.

\- The Bread of mercenary approach to the village of the sheet, calmly informed the bicolour be the turf of hair. Apparently Mokou has a score to settle with Danzou.

Madara remained calm, but his mind already blew him how to make the most of the events.

\- Zetsu, he ordered, continues to monitor the scene without acting. If Konoha is weakened by this attack they repatriate their shinobi. Once this Jinchuriki inside the walls, we'll just strike a blow for the capture. Pain should happen.

Sakura nodded, until Zetsu or disappeared. At that moment, his latest eye jade shone a criminal glow.

\- If he could not get, she added, I would undertake for me personally. It is high time that we pursue the eye map of the moon.

The two ninjas separated. Tobi remained to observe the Gedo Mazo, while Sakura was flying towards the surface.

When she was finally alone, away from the presence, Sakura allowed herself a smile. Soon she would have his revenge on the village who had booed. She was going to charge those wretches who witnessed his execution, as if his killing was a spectacle designed to entertain. All those who had seen die would soon scream of terror and suffering.

The kunoichi to cracked skin knew that within itself, holed up in a secret corner of his soul, Mima plotting.

Soon, thought the monster, this moribund body would be more useful to him. It could finally stop hide in the body of this poor man. The world finally attend the return of the evil spirit sealed by Hakurei. Finally, they would all witness the reincarnation of the spirit that feeds their desires.

This world will finally be at his feet. The name of Mima is back on everyone's mind.

\- So, she whispered in his darkened room watching through the eyes of Sakura, we will finally have peace.

This can be was only an illusion, or the fruit of his imagination, but it seemed to him that for a moment, the moon issued a reddish reflection.


	46. Chapter 46

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs updates Masashi Kishimoto. Touhou Project belongs updating Zune.

* * *

 **Chapter 46: Konoha under fire**

The village hidden among the leaves was girded with a broad wall, pierced by several gates.

The walls of Konoha were certainly high and imposing, but they were only an instrument of power, more used to demonstrate the strength of the village, to have a real defensive purpose. Their size was certainly impressive for normal humans, but the shinobi could cross without problems.

Kotetsu and Izumo, two teammates eternally engaged in surveillance of the front door, doing their job diligently. However, as there was nobody nearby, they allowed themselves to joke and lighten the mood. By cons, once a figure appeared on the horizon, they resumed their martial posture and looked like the proud representatives of the village of Konoha they were.

The two women began approaching them on alert. The first, whose long silver hair shone like the moon, was dressed in a red leather pants held up by suspenders and straps going around his white shirt. She had a fast gait, his posture was unusually stiff, his eyes were fixed and clenched his fists. Everything indicated that it contained his anger and it was very likely that it is not animated by the best intentions.

The second run was almost forced to upgrade to the first, but she managed to stay alongside the woman with silver hair. It was a beautiful girl, and the precious kimono with long jet-black hair was adorned with a golden comb shining under the sun.

When the two women arrived in front of the guards, the two men were seized by the beauty of the kimono brown. Up close, they saw that it was a shimmering silk, a dark burgundy red, the plant motifs were embroidered with gold thread. This woman was to be extremely fortunate for clothing with nearly one kilogram gold. If it was a customer who was using the services of a shinobi team, it would probably be very generous.

It was also possible that the other woman in dark face, a sort of bodyguard, since no one would have ventured without a way to ensure their safety on the roads. When exhibited as his wealth ostentatiously, we took the risk of being robbed and it was obvious that the brunette had to have confidence in the abilities of this strange guardian.

Said guard's eyes were almost closed. However, in the shadow of his fringe, Kotetsu and Izumo noted that his irises glowed in the dark. This sinister red glow and reminded them some dôjutsu.

\- What are your names and the reason for your visit? asked Izumo.

\- I'm the princess Kaguya Houraisan and I just take something that belongs to me, politely said the aristocrat dark silky hair.

\- I'm Fujiwara Mokou snarled the phoenix. Just ask your Hokage for justice.

The two guards made a slight sign, disrupting the chakra of the detection system, which alerted the ANBU. Quickly, two masked persons came and escorted the women to the tower of the Hokage.

Shikaku Nara sighed in his office. Although the pile of papers is smaller than this morning and all urgent issues has already been processed, the information from reaching him gave him the urge to hit his head against his desk.

Two women from Gensokyo came to him a hearing. Although he could dismiss them, he had a hunch that it was this kind of people that it was best not to antagonize.

Yukari was already present in his office when the secretary greeted the two women, whose foul mood even threatened to worsen.

Shikaku ordered the bureaucrat to let them in and two seconds later, the door burst open. It opened so violently, she slammed against the wall, so that the handle dug its footprint in plaster. The gaping coaching could be seen Mokou, whose foot was still up, smiling while Kaguya before this ardor similar to that put his lover in bed

The woman with steel hair Yukari passed, regardless of the youkai, since it could easily stand up to him.

\- So you are the Hokage, she said, gritting his teeth and pinning her hands on the desk, making her moan wood which bent under his strength. Since you are the supervisor of all the shinobi of Konoha and they take their orders from you, know that your town has unfairly prejudiced some people close to me and that if Kaguya-hime wants justice, j requires revenge. I want you to give me immediately the man named Danzou Shimura and you proceed to the unconditional release of yagokoro Eirin.

\- I do not give in to ultimatums, said the Hokage Godaime forcefully, before adopting a more conciliatory attitude. However, I am willing to ensure that justice is done. IF you have evidence, produce them.

\- You see, sighed Kaguya with a haughty expression of the more annoying. I told you we should have kept Yamanaka Fô alive. Now he can not testify.

\- No need to live it, spat the phoenix. The corpses of the shinobi of Konoha would have sufficed.

Mokou clenched his fists, sending a murderous look at Godaime Hokage.

\- I'll get right to it, Hokage, cut Mokou by driving nails into the wood of the desk. I've never been fond of diplomacy, so I'll repeat it very clearly. This is an ultimatum and you have one minute to tell me if you accept my conditions, or if I should save myself Eirin. I do not shrink from anything, even if I have to burn the whole land!

\- They do not lie, added Yukari addressing Shikaku. You know that the people of Gensokyo are accustomed to solve their own problems. Here, out of my jurisdiction, I can not do anything to force them to settle their disputes Danmaku. Also, I'm not a kunoichi of Konoha, so I do not have an obligation to assist you. I would add that I am responsible for keeping order in Gensokyo and I do not want to let these people accuse me of obstructing their desire for justice and they spend the next few centuries to make me regret the deprived of their right to revenge. I do not want the world I promised to protect either torn by civil war for eternity. Be certain that if I have to choose between the individual nations and Gensokyo, I always choose Gensokyo. Thus, faced with this conflict of interest, I see myself obliged to withdraw. With that, Hokage-dono, I let you judge.

The bearded man sighed, running a hand over his scars. The two inhabitants of Gensokyo does not intend to leave without their comrade and without the head of one of the former.

\- Anbu, called Shikaku hailing one of the shinobi hidden in the room. Go immediately search the Veterans Council.

A few minutes later, the old teammates Sarutobi and his rival, made their appearance.

When all three appeared gerontes, Shikaku fixed them calmly. But this calm was only a facade and all had understood.

\- You telling me many things, he thundered, but one of you is allowed to commit inexcusable acts in my back. Without telling me, one of you has organized crimes that threaten our relationship with Gensokyo and that endanger the integrity of our village itself.

His hazel eyes landed on the impassive man, scarred chin.

\- Shimura Danzou, said the Hokage, you will immediately proceed to the release of yagokoro Eirin then you will stand trial for your crimes. The Konoha best interests at stake.

\- I see, Hokage-sama, the blind man said, shaking his cane. These are very serious charges. I have only one thing to answer this.

The venerable old sighed, rubbing his bandages around his right eye.

\- I've never done anything other than acting for our village. You are the trunk that soars to the heavens and I am the root that is sinking into the ground to stabilize the foundations of the tree. I do everything for Konoha anchor into the ground.

At this moment, a sudden rise chakra rose and spread his dressings.

-! Koto Amatsukami s'exclama t-il en dévoilant son Mangekyô Sharingan.

Everyone froze, even the Hokage, while Danzou Anbu around, ready to eliminate it.

\- ANBU! Shikaku exclaimed, standing up, knocking his seat which crashed with a thud. Protect Danzou-san and eliminate mercenary Gensokyo!

Before the elite guards can not carry out this order, Mokou grabbed the wrist of Kaguya and threw a fiery wave into the room, calcining everything found himself caught up in the flames.

The phoenix flew up, clutching his princess, leaving the scene by creating its own output through the ceiling.

The roof of the palace exploded, surprising all the people who were seized by the violence of the explosion. The thick dark cloud left two women emerge, which flew over the destruction they had just committed.

\- Mokou! hailed Kaguya, we will have to part with! I go looking for Eirin while you make diversion. Then, if Danzou survived, we will handle the account.

\- Heard! replied his immortal wife. Fire country is well worthy of its name!

The winged mercenary did not have time to get away, several ANBU surrounded him in regular ninjas company.

\- Pathetic murmured Mokou dodging several lightning, before setting sail westward.

The phoenix with long steel hair gracefully dodged a volley of shurikens, before overhang the Academy. The building was easy to identify, due to the large sign, as well as because of the many faces that clung to the windows, trying to see something.

The scarlet eyes of the immortal shone a bad light, as she licked her lips.

\- The first victims of a war are the innocent and those bastards did not hesitate to threaten students Keine.

The immortal hurled a volley of flames on the roof, piercing the ceiling and entering classrooms. The cold cruelty of that justice was a raw beauty to the immortal. In this world, there was nothing sacred, certainly not innocent. If this place formed future hitmen, there was nothing wrong speed up the process. Those who lived by the sword perish by the sword and the fate of these young people was set in advance. The majority died in combat before twenty. She was accelerated their fate, sparing them a long series of disappointments and pain. In fact, these lives were sacrificed a service she rendered to them. Them, they called it murder. For her, it was mercy.

Mokou dived to the ground to regain speed to regain altitude, but its descent in a wide streets was interrupted by a massive wooden beam. This obstacle which had just emerged from the ground was solid enough to not be instantly consumed, forcing him to dodge.

The wooden wall was not the only one, since beams of forest springs around her while she was beating her fiery wings to fly. Calmly, the Phoenix went on the air figures, not fearing even brushing against the kunais and did not care even in his flesh.

Mokou knew she had to buy time to allow to find Kaguya and Eirin remain out of reach of shinobi was a double mistake. Not only does it let his enemies a chance to organize to catch Kaguya, but she allowed them time to plan a strategy against it.

The woman with long hair knew she had to do maximum damage, wreak total chaos, commit murders maximum, in order to dive in Konoha insecurity and anarchy.

Mokou dived to the ground, arms outstretched, using one of its basic techniques to amplify the damage. She threw many blue balls in all directions indiscriminately mowing down all those that were on the road this danmaku.

The wooden walls emerged again around her, forming a cage. Mokou smiled, wrapping a light aura. She charged the bars of oak metamorphosing. Ten seconds later, a fiery figure like a flame eagle issued a heat wave so strong, it disintegrated joist tenzo.

The wave of fire forced the elite shinobi to take cover, to not end up charred. Despite being in a side alley, hidden behind a wooden armor, tenzo felt violent squall overheated air that passed over his position, setting ablaze the buildings of this neighborhood.

The shinobi displayed his cocoon, noting that the surface of this building was blackened. The flames that were attacking more violent than he had imagined, since wood he handled was responsible chakra and was more resistant than regular boards.

Tenzo swore in perceiving that Mokou distorted her company, moving away to set fire to another neighborhood, attracting to it all shinobi present inside the walls. The Phoenix snapped a new flame in the air in a random direction. She did not care to aim, since gravity caused the projectile fell somewhere in the village. It was accurate enough for her.

Mokou resumed altitude and took the opportunity to have an overall view of the village, enjoying the sight of the blaze that stretched from the various fires. The plumes of dark smoke that rose beginning to obscure the sun, while the heat made the air unbreathable in places.

The mercenary smiled, remembering all the times or it had terminated a problem incinerating his enemies. Death solved all problems and sometimes a good fire allowed to erase the traces of the past, to start from scratch on land fertilized by the ashes.

The phoenix dodged projectiles launched in his direction and threw a series of incendiary bombs in the approximate direction of the shinobi of Konoha. After all, Mokou did not need to be concerned about collateral damage. She knew perfectly well that even if she touched Kaguya, his wife was immortal. The phoenix could obliterate everything she was on her way, without worrying about the damage caused.

As it moved eastward, blowing up a tower in which civilians had fled, the immortal was touched in flight. A series of fine water pierced the needles, cutting more nerves and arteries.

The immortal fell heavily, feeling his severed nerves and bruised vital points. Mokou briefly lost knowledge, while a masked woman and an intimidating man in black coat approached the attacker neutralized.

Mokou felt his consciousness come back after a few seconds, but before she could get up, Ibiki called forth a metallic structure of the soil. The steel cylinder was vaguely silhouette of a woman, but it turned out that was hollow inside, allowing it to lock Mokou.

The head of the interrogation section and information, carefully chosen words to camouflage the name barbaric oh - but realistic - of torture, had a whole arsenal of means to accomplish his work. Although he preferred to psychologically cracked his victims and encourage them to talk, Ibiki sometimes had to face a tough suspect, who refused to speak. Unlike some of his colleagues, Anko not to mention, he had no pleasure in hurting other human beings.

The iron maiden was a steel sarcophagus surrounding the victim, making it unable to move, in addition to the lock in the dark. The psychological aspect was essential to Ibiki and thought there was nothing more terrifying than being trapped somewhere, unable to move, while being at the thank you of his captor. The tetanizing and terrifying feeling of oppressive uncertainty, combined with the solitude and sensory depravation, could break the strongest minds, he well knew.

Now that Mokou was trapped, he was able to practice his art. At least that is what he thought, before the metal reddening. Iron slowly took an orange tinge, signs that warming and beginning to lose its strength, but Hinata responds quickly. Lifting his mask, the heiress spat a shower of water that cools the metal. The contact between the two elements, steel hissed and a thick cloud of steam rose.

Despite the aqueous jet that the teenager was generating, steel jail became incandescent. Unlike Hinata, who had finite reserves of chakra, the phoenix appeared to have no limits. The temperature kept rising, while the white-hot metal is liquefied and lost its cohesion.

With a howl of rage, the mercenary broke free, sending pieces of molten metal. The human silhouette now seemed to be made of flame, his whole being shone a solar light.

The fiery form screamed, fleeing in a side street. The heat it gave off was so unbearable, that several buildings ablaze nearby. An unfortunate ninja, who intervened and tried to stop himself, was vaporized and reduced to ashes.

After a few seconds, the Mokou power became less powerful and less concentrated. The mercenary gasped as she took up a human appearance, although that status is denied by his fiery wings emerged from his shoulder blades.

The immortal flew away from this area, as his gaze blood landed on the source of all his hatred.

\- Danzou! if she exclaimed in locating the old man who was trying to flee the smoking ruins of the palace of fire.

The phoenix rushed to the old man scarred chin. The war veteran striker watched his cunning and his eyes narrowed, unsheathing a Kunai.

\- Futon, Daitoppa! exclaimed he, projecting an invisible wave that struck Mokou in the chest, shearing it in two pieces.

The immortal crashed to the floor, watching its organs which had been severed and were spread on the floor. After a few seconds, his spinal cord stretched to cling to the rest of his body. Regeneration was very brief and the warrior back in action. She rushed at Danzou, immolating the under blazing torrent.

\- This is from Keine spat Mokou.

\- You do not understand, poor fool, then replied Danzou, perched atop a pillar.

Mokou pinched, wanting to be sure he was not an illusion. However, after a better observation, she noticed a strange thing. The bandages covering her disabled member were missing and two eyes that covered the right arm of the man were now closed.

The immortal hurled a volley of light ash, blinding the old man who could not dodge the fiery fist of the Phoenix, which perforation her heart.

It was far from being enough to defeat.

\- What are you, bastard? growled Mokou in perceiving that Danzou was still alive.

The pensioner said nothing, passing the attack to exhaust Mokou. He did see the shirt singed be tinged with sweat, while the face of the woman with gray hair was covered in soot and she gasped. She might have large energy reserves, and an outsized endurance, he knew she was a limit.

Danzou had never believed in a concept as absolute. He knew that everything had a flaw, however small it may be. This enemy was beautiful proclaim that she was immortal, he hoped to conquer. The Akatsuki was a member who claimed to be immortal and now he was lying six feet under. Besides, he had to admit that he knew nothing of her enemy. These statements about his invulnerability could very well be just a show. On second thought, it was even possible that she was not hit by the shock wave. She had can be put under Genjustu the first time, thinking that his jutsu had touched.

If that were the case, then it would leave most have.

Danzou and Mokou exchanged blows, striking with violence, trying to destroy the other.

The old man spat a series of wind balls, like so many invisible projectiles. Although Mokou is absolutely immortal and invulnerable, she did not want to be touched, it was a matter of honor. Too much rest on his gifts was a mistake and she dodged the wind waves that passed near her, one of them managing to cut a lock of his long hair, slashing his cheek.

The fighting had become mistress of the art of pyrotechnics. She did not know just handle the fire, she was also gifted in the art of creating bombs.

Mokou put his hand in his pocket, grabbing small black balls before throwing them over his shoulder, spreading more chaos in the village.

There was nothing more frightening than hearing the whistle of explosives falling in free fall, ready to sow death, no one can do anything to stop them.

The concentrates explosives expounded in a terrible roar, raising a cloud of dust that obscures the sky, throwing boulders and dust around the ruins of the palace.

It was taken in the explosion, along with Danzou, while a deafening roar broke his eardrums.

After the deluge, a deathly silence fell suddenly. When the ocher veil dispersed, Mokou fully ascertained the extent of damage. The palace of the fire had been reduced to nothing, while a deep rift barred the mountain. The monument representing the five Hokage had suffered since the facial Nidaime was gone and the Yondaime had lost his nose.

In the middle of the crater, rose Danzou. He watched his right arm, the last of which had eyes close.

The veteran gasped before fixing Mokou his milky eye. Although Konoha was in ruins, the carnage would be tolerable if he could make it to the village, willingly or by force.

Koto Amatsukami was not ready yet. He knew he still had a little time to revive this technique, but he refused to use his eye for something else. If this wasted pupil to launch Izanagi and save his life, all this would have been done for nothing.

\- Danzou declared Mokou forcefully, you chose to fight and you lost. You will die, but you can always save the survivors of your town if you give me the place where you séquestrez Eirin-san.

The master of the Racine squinted, sweating profusely, as his men still not arrived to help. All he could do was save time.

\- You will not win, bastards Akatsuki, he gasped, shaking his right shoulder. I have to do everything to unite the world and stabilize. I'll take care of ...

At this point, he was interrupted by an arrow that ficha in his skull.

Danzou did not see it coming. He had not even had time to activate Izanagi for protection. The old man fell, while his right arm waving, blowing, before turning into a huge tree. The plant suddenly springs emerging from the chair member. The tree grows rapidly, engulfing the body and destroying the flesh of humans, including its powerful eye.

The large willow deeply rooted finally stabilized, leaving no trace of Danzou.

Mokou lost interest in this beautiful tree and bushy projecting an imposing shadow, before observing the two women on the right.

Kaguya calmly standing alongside his nurse, as if she was not concerned by this atmosphere reeking of sulfur and traveled to screams of agony.

The nurse looked more shaken air. Eirin was wearing one of her dresses bicolor, but his silver hair, usually tied back in a long braid tight, were disheveled. A wick glided before his eyes, when she was more his cap to retain them.

\- Nice shot, Mokou murmured, addressing the nurse who held his longbow ebony hand.

\- Certainly added Kaguya, but as regards the balance sheet total, the prize you unquestionably rightfully belongs. Whole village smells burnt. That smell of death and blood to a small perfume of victory.

Mokou gave him a slight smile, before seeing Eirin bowing deeply before her.

\- Thank you for your support, Fujiwara-san, said the nurse politely before recovering and to put alongside Kaguya. I do not remember anything after my capture, but it is undeniable that you have played a big role in my life.

With that, Eirin Kaguya watched and knelt before it.

\- Whatever may have happened, it does not change the fact that I failed to protect you, Hime-sama. I was taken prisoner and I failed in my duty to never give up. I am sincerely sorry and I apologize.

The princess allowed himself a slight smile, knowing she could not blame her who had been his friend for centuries of exile.

Eirin had taken care of her since childhood. Kaguya considered her aunt, even as a mother by now. She would stop at nothing to protect Eirin because she loved him and she knew that the opposite was also true.

Kaguya took advantage of the diversion to save the doctor. Her dress bathed in blood, only remnants of its long fights in the underground village. She had massacred the ANBU of Racine, destroying everything in its path, before arriving in the secret laboratory.

Inside, she found Eirin in stasis, sealed in a tank filled with a foul-smelling liquid. The nurse was naked, her hair flowed softly and his chest heaved regularly, a sign she was still alive. It had seemed so serene, with his eyes closed, but Kaguya did not trust appearances. The shelves of the laboratory were covered jars containing multiple organ harvesting, all carefully labeled, and they left thinking that Eirin of captivity was less peaceful. She was the subject of multiple experiments at the hands of scientists Racine.

These images were deeply hurt Kaguya, who was then unleashed his danmaku before releasing the nurse.

\- I can not blame you, Kaguya replied. All that matters is that we are together, safe and sound. You have nothing more to fear, all the guilty are dead. Their experiences were reduced to nothingness and I have all undermined their laboratories. Everything was destroyed.

At this time, the main street of Konoha collapsed, revealing a gaping hole which opened on a totally ravaged underground complex. The bases hidden Danzou of the men had been blown by explosions before being buried by tons of debris.

\- This is effectively conceded Mokou. Finally everything ended well for us.

The nurse watched the friendly exchange between the two enemies, merely scrutinize their reactions to understand the situation. What looked like their honeyed provocations turned out to be something else. The two women seemed to agree suspiciously well. Was it a joke, they came to share the moment?

\- I feel that we have nothing more to do here, murmured Mokou. We should go home.

\- Yes, confessed Kaguya. I do not want to fight more than necessary. Not to mention that we have our wedding to celebrate.

The nurse smiled. Far from showing that it was destabilized, she preferred to show his joy. His princess had finally found a companion to share eternity. The presence of Mokou was not so surprising, since for an immortal being, knowing that the other would never abandon him, even if the world was collapsing, was a nice consolation. Not to mention that to manage such a stubborn person that Kaguya should be explosive and dominant personality, what was undeniably Mokou.

\- Yukari! époumona is then Kaguya. I know you look at us! Bring us back to Gensokyo!

Without a sound, a dark tear opened in heaven. The end of white glove Yukari was visible for a moment, through the passage of a gloomy purple, the ends were tied by two dark bands.

Behind the three wives of Gensokyo, many shinobi of Konoha had gathered, watching things in silence, not daring to intervene against them. Among the audience included the squad returned empty-handed from their mission to track down Itachi.

Eirin Ino watched with a certain delight, while the converse could not have been more wrong.

\- My dearest weapon, whispered Eirin with a deceptively friendly tone. If you need a maintenance, or even want to find a new employer, do not hesitate to visit us.

While Ino shaking with rage, Mokou, Eirin and Kaguya turned to home them. Before crossing the portal, Kaguya was careful to adopt its most haughty expression possible, ignoring with royal disdain all mortal so fragile, so these inferior.


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47: Truths Insupportables**

The daimyo of the fire country, a man experienced and intelligent policy was to wise policy of separate skills. Although it is overlord of the Hokage, he had given him a broad autonomy, retaining the wise habit of leaving the affairs of the hands shinobi shinobi.

However, this conciliatory policy could be setbacks, especially when he was kept in ignorance of certain matters. The disaster that occurred the day before, was the result of such a doctrine.

Acts of Danzou Konoha had condemned to be reduced to a mere pile of smoldering rubble. Two people had managed to storm an entire village, to devastate the before get away with.

The man with a wrinkled face sank into his seat, tightening one of the folds of his yellow silk kimono. He had the unpleasant feeling of having made a mistake somewhere, although he had trouble identifying the moment or he had strayed.

Open negotiations with another world was beneficial under certain conditions. The contract with Yakumo and Gensokyo was a unique opportunity and never trade had been flourishing. However, we had to take into account some negative aspects. Attitudes were not so different, either in humans, the shinobi and youkai. There was good and bad everywhere. Unfortunately, the worst existed on both sides. Now, the ratified agreement was a godsend, as the most powerful civilization was busy with peaceful intentions and nobody gave him reasons to adopt a hostile attitude.

The real background of the problem was the actions of some people. Danzou acted underground way, manipulating things, as did the ambitious who coveted power.

These were not the humble and the poor that were problematic, but the nobles who never met their possessions and whose ambitions sometimes jeopardized their own homeland.

The daimyo watched with detachment all those present. Despite the atmosphere very heavy, it was one of the only ones not seem consumed with anxiety. Of course, this was nothing more than a facade.

\- Now that we have solved the problem of the power vacuum, announced he watching Senju Tsunade, high at the moment the dignity of Rokudaime Hokage, we come to the study of recent reports that much concern me . We have already discussed at length the reasons for your non-intervention, Yakumo-sama, then we will not return it. My main concern is the vulnerability of Konoha face both forwards. Their abilities seem many and I would prevent such destruction if they returned to the attack. Who could help me precisely on them?

\- I can do, excellence, added the Reimu priestess, resting his cup.

The protective of the Great Frontier, invited by Yukari this meeting, well remembered this unforgettable night, when she faced the two immortal. It was not a pleasant memory, since it had added an impressive number of burns and cut strands to the long list of his injuries. His enemy had finally conceded defeat, but they did so only because the battle dragged on and that this confrontation amused them no more.

\- Fujiwara Mokou Houraisan Kaguya and are not threats in ordinary times. Kaguya is the lazy and Mokou kind do not like to mix with others. Normally, they remain distant from other business. If they acted, it is because they wanted to have their revenge, I know for a fact that they would otherwise never left their country. The violence and cruelty of which they have demonstrated is surprising, because usually they reserve this in their duels.

\- I understand your judgment, replied the man, but that's not my point. I want to know their weaknesses in order to deal with any eventuality. They have dealings with the Akatsuki, their return is not excluded.

\- There is not much to do, confessed Reimu. If you hope to coerce you into taking their loved ones, you've had a glimpse of their reaction. If you want to confront more directly, I'll save you the trouble of seeking to set up a plan of attack. They have no weaknesses, they are immortal.

\- Immortal? stammered a counselor, shocked. You mean ... like gods?

\- No, contra Reimu shaking his head. The gods can die, either by lack of faith or elimination of their soul. We have all witnessed with Kanako Yasaka, killed by Orochimaru. Mokou and Kaguya are different deities, they are absolute. Their existence transcends concepts such as life and death. To simplify things, they exist, and we can not do anything. Yukari-sama can do nothing in the face of existing ones outside the boundaries of life and death. Shikieiki, the judge of souls, has no control with what is not dead and I, I can not deny their powers. I could possibly seal, but a few centuries are nothing compared to eternity, it would only displace the problem. Also, I do not want to give them a great reason to take revenge. If I do, I know that one day they resurface with the desire to satisfy a deliberate revenge and carefully nurtured for decades. In the end, no one can kill and no decision on them.

The daimyo passed his hand over his bandaged forehead that supported his hat Fan. Faced with such enemies, we had to abandon know before committing the irreparable. He really hoped those two would remain in Gensokyo, so that never sees them again.

To ensure that these two women were no longer grounds for action, he decided to leave them in peace and prohibits punitive expedition, under penalty of death.

\- I'd like to come back to report on the Uchiha deserter, and the team to find him, said he re-reading a few lines on a paper place he held in one hand. These new beyond my worst fears, since nukenin ...

\- Haruno Sakura, then whispered one of his advisers receding forehead.

\- Yes, she, he evaded a hand gesture. Haruno is a nukenin, back from the dead, making it an enemy of importance. She announced that she was complicit with the leader of Akatsuki and, in his words, it would be Uchiha Madara. The reputation of this man is legendary and I doubt that the legends and stories about him are not unfounded. Although it should be dead, we have confirmation that death is not as absolute as it was. If we really are dealing with such an enemy, if he was able to return, deceiving the world and threatening our peace efforts, it is urgent that we inform other nations. Of course, we must remain very cautious and consider whether it is a lie. However, we can not ignore this threat, it is urgent that we discover the end of the story and that récupérions information on a certain country. It happens funny things to Ame no Kuni and our information is too sketchy. It is imperative to send an information mission.

\- I myself would undertake, then declared the legendary hermit, one of the three legendary Sannin, the famous Jiraiya. I volunteered, I have traveled this country and I shelters.

\- Very well, said the daimyo, who seemed to admire the hermit smiling face.

Man with long fleece sat back, watching the window of the corner of her eye. His mind could not help wandering, as the name was Amegakure resurface many exploits, especially against Hanzo. He also thought of his former students, this trio of orphans which he had lost track and had long believed dead. However, this assurance had been broken. Konan had resurfaced undercover during exams, probably for information. Many questions arose and each hypothesis brought new.

The spy was so deeply lost in thought that he hardly noticed the sound of broken porcelain.

Jiraiya was however not blind. He knew to pay attention to his surroundings and saw the broken cup at the feet of Reimu. The girl had to drop it, stunned by the words of the feudal lord.

The Miko apologized humbly before asking the Daimyo kindly repeat.

\- I said that according to the mission report, Haruno Sakura said his mistress was a person that you know, by the name of Mima, came from a place called Reimaden.

Reimu sighed, rubbing his temples.

\- Yeah, I know her, she agreed with a grim expression. Reimaden is a cursed place, a magical aberration built at the Makai border and other realities, folding dimensions to the point that it's just impossible. This place should not exist, it is a challenge to all divine beings and the laws of magic. Yet Reimaden exists and I can not explain it. I visited the palace once and I do not intend to return. The magic in it is just obscene, darker than anything and I felt I was dying with every step.

Reimu swallowed, pausing as she thought back to that icy feeling around him, crawling on his back, flowing along his neck and teeming in his throat.

\- Reimaden is the palace of Mima. This is where it in his den, because it is a catalyst to the celestial scale, responsible for draining magical energy present in other realities before concentrating. It flew stream is then used for the sole purpose of feeding Mima.

The shrine maiden closed her eyes, seeing the cruel smile and laugh Machiavellian, emanating from this sadistic creature whose eyes were only windows on a malicious nothingness and death.

\- Mima is an evil spirit, it is probably the most dangerous of all the enemies that I faced. All I know about her is that she is extremely powerful and is skilled at using people. She claims to want revenge for humanity in general, and especially my clan. I do not know how long it exists, said she, trying to remember the content of the old archives of the clan and I confess that I have to navigate the assumptions. Mima is extremely difficult to deal with because it is invulnerable to physical attack, since it takes the spirit, not the flesh. I can also safely say that it has immense knowledge, mastering black magic with unparalleled talent. Even Rumia, embodying the yōkai darkness, is not as good. His knowledge is such that it even manages to counter the seals of my clan. They are designed to be eternal and block his magic, but she manages to get around them. She made several appearances in the last centuries and each of its incarnations seemed as powerful as the previous one.

\- I even think it benefits his imprisonment, Yukari cut. It's his style to wait patiently for something because it is good at turning defeats into victories. In these prisons, she watches the world go and carefully planned, leaving his manipulations woven previously unfold quietly. She is back at the right time when things seem most favorable for it, although no one understood how his reasoning.

\- Despite all my clan clashes against it, Reimu resumed by sending an irritated look at the blonde, nobody has ever seen through his motives. To be more exact, I know she wants to destroy my clan, but I do not know what form it intends to give to his vengeance. To date, I do not know what she plans to do, or what his relationship with Uchiha Madara. In fact, it more than likely that she likes to play with us, while using the Akatsuki his way, before moving on to serious things.

\- We are dealing with a monster muttered the Daimyo. If the danger we faced reached such a level, it is high time that we join forces to counter this threat. Maybe he would temporarily close the barrier between our two worlds.

Yukari sighed quietly. Really thought it that the guardians of Gensokyo had expected the meeting to take action? These fools could not seriously believe that they had not yet taken the necessary measures?

It was laughable.

\- It would be absolutely useless, whispered Reimu. I launched a magical energy detection, supported by Yukari-sama, and our conclusions still beyond our worst fears. Mima expected to shelter behind the walls of Reimaden, but is also in Gensokyo and is even already in elementary nations. I do not know how she is doing, but it appears to have divided his being, existing in several places simultaneously.

\- You want to say, Hakurei-san, asked Tsunade, it's like Orochimaru, which sealed fragments of his conscience in his test subjects?

\- By all kami murmured Reimu realizing the truth. This is probably how she did. Mima is certainly divided and it is even possible that this is Haruno bringing much of the soul of this bitch. However, Mima never put all your eggs in one basket, she always safety elsewhere. If our theory is right, and I think it is, it means that this is always calibrated in Reimaden hidden and therefore, it is impossible to kill at the moment. Even if we sealed the gateway between Gensokyo and here, it would be useless. Mima could cross the different dimensions. A soul is supposed to remain whole and such division implies that his pieces can contact to gather. Mima does not even need the portal to travel between different realities.

The heavy silence that had suddenly shot begat an unpleasant atmosphere, no one daring to say a word, measuring the gravity of what had been said. Only a rustle disturbed the artificial calm.

Moments later, the Hokage spoke.

\- This alliance is needed, she said in alignment with the position of his feudal lord. Jiraiya must obtain information Amegakure no sato to probe the opinion of their leader and once this is done, it will send diplomatic missives in all villages to counter the Akatsuki.

The daimyo nodded, agreeing completely with this action plan.

\- Yukari-sama, he added calmly, I will tell you has absolutely nothing, but know that I have a deep aversion to the system of the Clans Restoration Act in its current form. These methods which interfere in the personal life of someone without giving him the choice, are of another age. Although the need is proven alas, the means to put this legislation in place should be reviewed.

\- Your words touch me much, politely replied the blonde. I can remember your concern.

Once close debates, military Konoha returned to their village.

The situation was not famous, she was worse than during the raid three years ago. During the disastrous final Chûnin examinations, damage was mainly material, as the armed force of Otogakure was neutralized by the joint action of ninjas of Konoha and those of their unwavering ally, Suna.

Today Konoha gave the impression of dying. Dozens of bodies were piled up in the morgue, wrapped in covers which bulges concealed faces, but whose size does not mask the fact that sometimes were children.

Tsunade sighed, remaining worthy before his subjects, showing a strong front for not only the morale erodes further.

It is only once in his office, out of sight of the workers who worked tirelessly to rebuild destroyed homes and repair infrastructure, as Rokudaime collapsed.

She had perfectly seen these claims and saddened faces, devoid of joy, who had observed during his visit to see the damage. She had seen the corpses, indiscriminately mowed down by indiscriminate violence.

Tsunade saw by far the Second Great Shinobi War and had participated in the Third War.

As a doctor, she had learned during hundreds of hours away from death, knowing that there were some cases that could not be saved. She knew very well that death indiscriminately struck the young and the old, the poor and the noble, and the coward and the brave. The big night spared no one.

The war was worse.

Conflict was a horror that turned people and was often resurface the worst that was in them. The innocents and combatants, young and old, no one could escape and be assured of survival.

Now, as she had spent years to escape the memories of this troubled time, Tsunade would be diving force in a new conflict. It was useless to lie, preparations taking place all around her were all in preparation for a war. It was so obvious that even some civilians had begun to reflect and draw some conclusions.

Many shinobi spent their rare moments of freedom on the training ground, preparing for the inevitable confrontation sharpening their skills and increasing their efforts.

On one of the training areas, Tenten was practicing her routines, blade in hand, striving to master some techniques assigned by his sensei.

The girl with hair combed into two macaroons was very concentrated, but that did not prevent him from being aware of his surroundings. Suddenly, she felt a presence intimidating approaching behind her, visibly animated unfriendly feelings.

With a gesture, the kunoichi made a roundoff, facing the unknown that had failed to be taken by surprise.

\- Good reflexes, congratulated a young blonde woman, one of the sleeves were tied with a scarlet ribbon, while its asymmetrical bangs fell to one of his crimson eyes. So it's you, Tenten?

\- You seem to know my name, cut fencer, but I do not know yours. What do you want ?

\- My name Rumia. I am the great youkai of darkness, she added, was satisfactory to the emerging concern in the eyes of his opponent. I'm here because I know that Naruto-kun has feelings for you and I do not appreciate, but then not at all, see weaklings turn him around. So I want to test your power, whether you're a rival worthy of being respected. Fear not, she continued taking advantage of the concern that engraved on the face of the youngest, I have not the slightest desire to kill you. However, I would not hold me.

\- I should hope so ! if Tenten exclaimed, crossing his katana with his scimitar.

Rumia smiled, watching the arms in question. She casually snapped his fingers and a thick mist dark as pitch is agglutina between his fingers raised, revealing a large claymore the edge sharp.

\- First round, whispered Rumia, I'm just going to the sword. Crush a cockroach all his power without even enjoy it, has absolutely no fun.

The two combatants who coveted the heart of the person jaugèrent look, before loading.

Steel sang, the blades crossed and the two women looked with determination, refusing to yield to the other. Their weapons scraped against each other with a shrill squeal, throwing little sparks.

Rumia smiled, charging again. His first size shot was easily blocked by human, but youkai his reflexes were so sharp, it twirled his wrist, leaving the tapered end dangerously brush the left arm of his opponent.

Tenten did not resign himself. She continued her attacks, fast and accurate, or until the creature with scarlet eyes para. The two swords were crossed, each trying to push each other, using all the strength of their muscles to win.

The blonde had an idea. She shifted slightly to the side, placing out of the katana trajectory of Tenten before to remove the blade.

Surprise, Tenten was driven by the strength she had put in her bent legs. The kunoichi toppled forward, but she thanked her reflexes, as the chakra accumulated under his soles allowed him not to be carried away by his own strength and stay in the same place.

A second later, the blade Rumia reappeared in a cloud of black smoke as her dress, threatening throat of her rival.

\- You see, smiles Rumia, I gained some ...

The last syllable gave way to a roar of pain. The blonde saw with astonishment that Tenten had taken advantage of this boast to dive a little chakra sword in his right knee.

Rumia the roar was transformed immediately into a laugh, since yōkai withdrew the tip surrounded by energy, revealing that it was absolutely not hurt.

The confusion she had just cause in Tenten allowed him to regain the ascendancy and strike again.

Tenten contra, targeting the wrist of her enemy not to be trapped again by this phantom blade. The kunoichi struck thrusting, but Rumia folded his pelvis, avoiding the blow. At the last moment Tenten modivia the trajectory of his shot. The blade of the weapon is slightly sunk into the fabric of the dress Rumia, threatening the heart.

\- You're doing well, confessed Rumia by removing his sword. I must admit that you're better than me. However, it is still insufficient.

Rumia threw the weapon, impaling himself voluntarily to the sinister metal. The satisfied expression on his face turned to Tenten, leaving a nameless horror.

The blonde fell on his knees before falling to the side, still. Tenten feverishly pulled his katana, before placing his hand over the dripping wound.

\- No, she stammered when he saw the sticky liquid flow through his fingers, I ... I did not want it to end well.

Tenten was stunned. That woman had committed suicide to give up living, just because she felt unworthy of love Naruto.

The kunoichi tried desperately to limit blood loss, or until the hand of Rumia grabbed by the throat.

\- I had you smiled the demon of its triangular teeth, before projecting Tenten on the floor.

Rumia straightened, unharmed, before disappearing. On the ground, his shadow stretched, joining that of the nearest tree, to focus and regain its original shape.

\- I am the youkai of darkness, she whispered, pointing to her immaculate flesh, while her dark dress is repairing itself. The shadow is my field. As darkness exist, I exist also. As you see, I'm guaranteed to never be destroyed.

The two women then put away their weapons. At least the kunoichi tucked it in his roll, while the youkai made her disappear.

Tenten pulled on his leather gloves, while Rumia cracked his knuckles. The rivals were preparing for a furious duel taijutsu.

The youkai loaded front, but Tenten saw the attack coming. The kunoichi grabbed the black dress at the neck before taking advantage of the speed of the attacking to throw it to the ground.

Rumia took delivery is on his right arm, propelling himself forward with a roll to start the attack.

More cautious, the youkai para a punch before cracking the wrist Tenten and twist his arm. The pain was unbearable, Tenten felt like his shoulder was going to be dislocated, but she did not give up.

The kunoichi voluntarily threw to the ground, forcing the release Rumia not be unbalanced or driven.

This ruse worked and the kunoichi took advantage of his newly acquired freedom to mow Rumia legs and stagger to the blonde.

Tenten then made a back wheel, hitting the demon in the belly, throwing him to the ground.

Rumia moaned, tears in his eyes, but it was nothing compared to what she had suffered, she was not going to let down for so little.

The youkai stood up, charging at a rate that far exceeds the understanding of normal human. His assault was brutal, since Tenten hit a kick to the crotch, followed by a slap on the right cheek, accompanied by a blow to the temple.

The fighting continued their duel to earth as two beasts, linking slapping, scratching and biting to escape.

At one point, the atmosphere was disturbed by opening a portal. The Yakumo had just arrived, watching the confrontation continued regardless.

At this time, Rumia was above Tenten, legs spread between the hips of the Kunoichi, while their fingers were crossed. Their position was very suggestive and Yukari smiled, a persistent mental image to be embedded in his mind.

\- What are you, Tenten-chan? Rumia-chan? naively asked the blond shinobi scarified cheeks.

\- These two ladies do not seem immune to your charms, Yukari explained. They are trying to fight for the exclusive right to woo you.

Ran seemed moved, as if she felt that her baby was too young for that. The vixen in protective instinct thought that his son was not ready.

\- Please, stop, Naruto implored them to reason, do not fight for me, it is not worth the trouble. You rely a lot to me, I do not want you to do evil.

Rumi figs.

He said _for that._

Naruto had just treat it as something insignificant compared to her friends. It was really more admirable thought Rumia, who lives good emotions sailing in the blue eyes of his friend.

\- Tell me, Naruto-kun, murmured the blond demon, do you really love Tenten-chan?

\- It's hard to say, I've never been good at everything about feelings, he whispered, running a hand in her hair, not wishing to hurt the feelings of the other. But you deserve the truth. So yes, I like Tenten.

Rumia bowed his head, as if to hide her grief, but before anything can be said, she sat up.

\- I see, she said, without hatred or spite. I understand, she added, wanting reassurance. If so, I so do you mind more in your stories of heart, 'said the blonde.

Rumia took a few steps back before being arrested by the blond.

\- Listen, Rumia-chan, he stammered, trying to find words. You're my friend and also ...

\- Do not waste your breath, she whispered, I know what you mean. But your generous desire to spare my feelings as it is, does not break those you have instilled in Tenten. I'll let you, but I'll wait. Tenten is human, his time is limited. My heart belongs to you, but ask you not to play with or to give me false hopes, if ever your feelings should change. If you really love me, tell me now. I'll wait while Tenten died, before returning. I'll let a century.

Dead silence greeted this declaration. Naruto bit his lip and watched his girlfriend whom he shook hands, hoping for a sign, encouragement or even advice from the girl with disheveled macaroons. However, nothing came, he had to choose for himself and he was tapped by hesitation.

While the blonde was torn by his emotions, time passed, relentless and cruel.

After a few very long seconds of silence, the silence Rumia accepted only answer. Without a sound, without a petition, the youkai turned, sinking into the darkness to disappear.

Naruto looked at Tenten with a sad face. He was happy that her friend's positive response to his feelings, but the couple had to build in defiance of the feelings of another of her friends.

The blond felt that the beginning of their romance, that time should have been happy, was spoiled.

Yukari frowned and gestured that Ran realized. The protective demon Gensokyo was one to savor the fighting, but the end left a bitter taste.

Ran away, leaving the two lovers together, but she could not help advise his son to change the ideas by bringing his new girlfriend in a small restaurant, then a walk in a quiet place so that they can benefit from each other.

If Ran let the new couple, it was to give them privacy. If the mistress boundaries disappeared, it was to track the dark energy that stirred within the other youkai.

Yukari Rumia found after several hours, discovering the blonde who was lying on the grass covering the top of a lonely hill. The youkai to dress like a dark moonless night, watching the lazy clouds unraveled in the twilight sky.

Not the yōkai borders were clearly audible because of rustling grass and the dark creature could not help but sigh.

\- Yukari murmured Rumia and did not return, tell me why letting me false hopes?

\- What do you mean ? asked the youkai with gravity, while relieved that Rumia agreed to talk with her and had not had the childish reaction to lock up somewhere by refusing to answer.

\- There is a year Rumia began stroking his red ribbon, when I released my power near the Hakurei shrine, thou hast helped the pretext of not wanting to hurt Naruto. You perfectly know what I felt for him and yet you knew he liked another girl. Why did you make me believe that I had a chance?

Yukari said nothing, trying to coat the truth. At that time, she had to turn Naruto yōkai and she absolutely wanted to avoid the irreparable to back. Saving Rumia, it was a gift to the boy, to partially regain his confidence.

Yukari certainly were not reveal that she was manipulating the situation to her advantage and she needed the distraction.

\- You are mistaken on one point. While Naruto Tenten loves, he loves you too. I am even sure he loves you as much as she. Even if love is something very delicate, it is not to lose your friendship. To your other question, if I hear that you saved, it is because every life is precious. I do not want you wasting yours and I do not want him to suffer to see her best friend die.

\- I see, said the youkai. Yet this love story. You care about him and you wanted to prevent it from suffering, I understand.

Yukari sighed with relief, surprised that such a simple explanation is enough to convince Rumia.

\- However, whispered the dark blond touching her chest, if you spare his feelings, you do not protect my family and it hurts.

This does not just hurt, she thought, it was hurting beyond anything she had ever felt. She felt that her chest was too small, that his stomach weighed him slowly tore the guts, the tearing of the interior.

While she snorted, letting the tears flow without worrying about wiping, or even hide them, Rumia realized that Yukari had saved her not to put more back to the blond. It had been only a tool, a disposable way to achieve a result. In the end, it was nothing in the eyes of the youkai.

She had no value.

\- You know, whispered Rumia, if you had not even one ounce of compassion for me that day, you would have killed me.

Rumia felt empty. Darkness slowly devoured it in her mind, weaving their grip on his being, reducing it to nothing more than what it was. She felt even more alive, she wanted to erase everything and return to nothingness.

At one time she would have relished the pain, whether physical or mental suffering, as these evils gave some spice in his life.

But now, having experienced the excruciating tearing, constantly feeling the embrace who strangled and made him want to vomit itself to chase the painful burning sensation his stomach, all Rumia wanted was to return to this state of insignificance that characterized his loneliness.

The darkness in it to eat, she would welcome them with great pleasure if they could send it into the great void and free.

\- Anyway, she added voice of defeat, I know you will not do it. I would not do, confessed she, I'm too scared to take the plunge, even if it's fast.

Yukari shuddered. This haunted voice was clearly that of someone desperate who had nothing to lose. She had already heard long ago.

Delving into the most secret corners of his conscience, Yukari tried to understand why she felt compassion for the devil who cared even his tears flowing continuously.

So Yukari understood. This desperate voice echoed another, she remembered perfectly well, since it was his.

\- You know, added Rumia, I dare not do it, but I know that my former student will. It will make me this service, since this will be the proof that I was wrong. She …

Rumia choked with tears. A horrible realization shattered his mental defenses, leaving her with a terrible sense of failure.

\- She was right from the beginning.

Rumia looked up at the sky, trying to find the words of his disciple.

\- Love is an illusion, cited memory Rumia. All these beautiful feelings are ephemeral, substitutes waves to mask a reality to pain. Every loss, every time someone you love disappears, leaving only suffering. In the end, when living, we only lose. Even if love soothes pain remains. The penalty is hiding, but eventually out more intense than before. The true nature of the human being is suffering.

The youkai of darkness wrapped with a thin black layer. The aura is encrusted on her flesh slowly around like a protective cocoon.

\- My student had understood from the beginning, hissed bitterly demon. I was so blind. Now, I also understand how she felt. Me neither I can not stand to wait and lie to me, to vainly hope to win some love, especially if it is to suffer even more. In this world, there is no hope. The only way to get away, it's sleep, enjoy a long dreamless sleep. All I expect is to be able to finally sleep. Yes ... sleep, alone in the dark ... for eternity.

\- I know how you feel, Yukari murmured. I myself lived, she added by plunging into his memories, thinking about Yuyuko.

She was not lying when she said to have already lived. She remembered that time or half of his heart had been torn off, this time when she had become a shadow of itself, wandering the empty halls of his mansion. She remembered perfectly those dark hours that Ran watched silently, remaining in the background, without saying anything because she did not know what to say. Yukari knew this dull pain, which disappeared at the time when it curled on itself in its dark room to weep silently and have only nothingness only companion.

\- You are mistaken, Rumia, she added with a smile. Life is not that there is much beauty to discover. To hear you say such nonsense, I like listening Mima.

\- It is not wrong, replied Rumia turning, revealing his scarified cheeks scarlet broken, as if his ruby irises had faded and cast, smashing the shell flesh darkened. She said that if we want to stop suffering, the only other way is to find someone more miserable. There always has and if we do not find there is more to take great pleasure in torturing people, it helps a while. But in the end we got tired and the only way to alleviate this is to dive into the icy peaceful nothingness of death. But if you still not satisfied, there is only one thing in a heart consumed by grief. It remains the most powerful force, one that can bring the most wretched to take for a god, a power that grows as one eliminates the source of our pain, self-feeding without stopping, until surpass all other powers.

Rumia turned, his red eyes burning with a flame similar to those of Mokou.

\- You understand why my student claimed that all he had left in this world of emptiness and despair, it was hatred?

Yukari remained prohibited. These words had the effect of a sudden icy knife in the heart.

\- Your student, she stammered, stunned, trying to assimilate the information. It was she? It was Mima?

\- Yes, Rumia confessed ruefully. It is I who have driven. It is I who initiated the dark magic. I gave him the keys to follow his path and I regret to say that I am partly responsible for what happened to her. At first, even though I did not approve his ideas, I loved him. I could not help but want to help and protect. When she was defeated for the first time, defeated by Konngara hakurei I sorely regretted his death. However, she confessed, I was responsible for his rise and war. Winners decided to punish me. I remember the words of Konngara, who took pity on me, saying that I did not deserve to die. So she sealed my powers and my memories, reducing me to being a silly weakened, condemning me as I did not even know why. This hakurei dared to say that she has shown leniency. If that's his idea of meekness, I pity those who are victims of his cruelty. However, his seal was broken. When Marisa freed me, everything is back. Now the only thing left is the hope that Mima back and have enough pity on me to finish me.

It was too much, thought Yukari. There was no way to let someone falling into the abyss. She felt the pain of Rumia radiated around as a noxious liquid that seeped into the ground. When she saw the scarlet eyes, she could almost feel the reflection of Mima fidgeting behind these ruby jewel cases.

No, it was not just me. Mima was there, feeding on the pain and suffering of every person. Mima stared with his insufferable grin, smiling at him more with every second that went by. If Rumia committed suicide, there was little doubt as to what would become the power of the dark youkai.

\- You know, began Yukari, you are not forced to abandon Naruto. There is a way for you to spend eternity with him.

\- You think I have not thought about killing Tenten? Rumia spat. I wanted to do, but ... I do not want to break it. I want more to his happiness than mine.

\- This is not what I thought, she murmured. There is another way. You know the Act of Restoration of the Clans?

Rumia was sufficiently intrigued to hear Yukari partially chasing her suicidal feelings.

When Yukari had finished his explanation, the expression on the face of the blonde was a mixture of embarrassment and disbelief.

\- There's no way he will accept it! replied the blonde slightly pink complexion, the gene had replaced self-pity.

\- You know, Yukari hissed. You should ask him, you will probably surprise. You know there is enough love in him to accept to share it with those who truly make it.

\- You are right, replied Rumia, slightly enlivened by offering a fake smile. I'm going to try.

And if he refuses, thought the blonde flying, I can always expect her back. I can already feel Reimaden feed on the pain that eats my soul.

Ultimately, his pupil had never really left his heart.


	48. Chapter 48

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs updates Masashi Kishimoto. Touhou Project belongs updating Zune.

* * *

 **Chapter 48: Owner of Rinnegan**

Ame no Kuni was a hostile country in every respect. Nascent storms on the peaks of the country of lightning tended to evacuate to the west, because of the very special configuration of the continent. Stagnant moisture was exacerbated by hot air waves from Suna and this region, located at the confluence of these two phenomena climaiques was regularly watered by heavy showers.

The country did not have rain either large natural resources. Apart from a few food crops and local crafts, there was nothing very dynamic. Tourism was discouraged by both the surveillance of borders, but also by the depressing climate.

However, not everything was negative. Soul was a technological power, located on the borders of three nations, making it an important stategic partner, but also a perfect battleground to advance into enemy territory.

The only sources of wealth were the use of their shinobi as mercenaries in order to continue to ensure the safety of the capital. Unlike major countries or daimyo and Kage coexisted to manage the business, Soul was under the control of a single person.

Since the death of Hanzo, legendary fighter salamander, no diplomat had managed to approach the new leader, the one who called bread by his subjects. The secret hovered in the shadow of the largest city of the continent. The hidden presence of the dictator was noticeable amid the bristling fortress with hundreds of skyscrapers, whose zinc roofs echoed under the incessant patter of rain.

The threatening aspect, and the sinister reputation of this Bread however, were not sufficient to dissuade Jiraiya to accomplish its mission. The hermit approached the city from the west, holed up in the bushes, carefully observing its environment, full awareness that he had no room for error. His mission was of the utmost importance, since diplomats sent by the countries of the fire had been turned away from entering the territory, many threats have been made against foreigners.

The legend sannin scrutinized the thick walls surrounding the peninsula, watching carefully to spotlights sweeping the walls on which some shinobi patrolled carefully. These men seemed much more vigilant than Kotetsu and Izumo, because these recruits were fully aware that the slightest relaxation would be punished by a suicide mission.

Jiraiya's gaze fell on the pipes of the treatment plant, which rejected its sanitized water in the lake, a few hundred meters of another pumping station. If there was a weak point in this fortress, a way to access it without going through the walls, it would be by penetrating the hydraulic system that ran the entire basement of the city.

Jiraiya took a deep breath before plunging into the lake. Under the surface of the dark water and agitated by the wind, the sannin used his considerable reserves of chakra and senjutsu to form an air film, allowing him to have some oxygen reserves.

The legendary shinobi swam quickly, taking care not to pierce the surface so as not to attract attention to himself. Its mission demanded the utmost secrecy, although it may be able to stay hidden when it would finally arrived in bread wedges. He had already identified several routes to flee, but he hoped to convince the mysterious dictator to listen or even consider his offer.

Jiraiya quickly reached the concrete wall which is anchored in the rock, informing him that he had arrived at the foot of defenses. On the jump, he emerged and rushed into the circular tube, the bottom flowed incessantly.

The ninja climbed the pipes, reaching a few steps, allowing him to leave the pipes to venture in infrastructure. The foul smell emanating from one of the channels showed him that this basin was used to purify the flow of garbage from drains.

Disdaining that cesspool, the spy walked on a wall, reaching a Masqueraded that surrounded the building.

Jiraiya pushed open a door, watching what was waiting, ready for any eventuality. For now, the alarm was not given, but he preferred to be cautious.

His eyes adjusted slowly to the dim red light when the lights came on abruptly, forcing him to squint.

He forced himself to open them, so as not to be caught unawares.

Two people facing him.

Jiraiya's eyes widened, fully recognizing this duo.

The woman with blue hair had lower lip pierced with a silver nail. Its air laughing, which he had preserved the memory, had turned into a mask of impassivity. Beside him, a gaunt man with dark hair in a red stared her lilac eyes, decorated with concentric circles.

\- Konan, Nagato whispered the hermit. You are alive.

\- Indeed, Nagato whispered. Unfortunately, I can not say the same of our comrade. Yahiko perished in the attack Danzou, there are eighteen.

The actions of the shinobi of Konoha and Racine had left an edifying to remember two teenagers. Their mistrust had turned into hatred and even today, they did not trust the village of the leaf, not even to their former sensei.

So for more horrify the man who had helped them and had lavished their teaching, he continued his tirade.

\- I am the founder and leader of the Akatsuki, the redhead murmured.

\- Bullshit, cut Jiraiya in the surprising. You're the puppets of Madara.

Nagato and Konan looked surprised that Jiraiya be aware of their partnership with the former Uchiha.

\- What do you mean ? wondered the woman.

\- Madara uses you, Jiraiya continued, it has recovered nine Bijus for his own benefit, to conquer the world.

\- You really think I did not know? Nagato replied sarcastically. You think I could lead the organization composed of the most powerful nukenins the world, without suspecting that some had their own ambitions? You think I could run a village, while ignoring all the political maneuvers necessary? continued the shinobi with the determination that inspired a true leader. I have seven Bijus, you hear? Me ! Me and me alone, not Madara! I am the only one to seal them and use them. I alone have the Rinnegan and even Madara can not do anything against me. Soon, the world will discover my power. You use the new Bijus as weapons of war, then I would do the same to impose peace. If you refuse to listen to reason, then the world will know the pain!

Jiraiya was paralyzed. Not only his student had told him he intended to bring peace by building on violence, denying all his teachings, but he was the head of the organization that caused countless deaths in all villages, including Konoha.

\- You were wrong, Jiraiya-sensei, pursued the red with pale skin, almost transparent. Peace can not be acquired by rhetoric. Fame, power, wealth, men are fighting for the most trivial reasons. They are even able to break loose and unleash their most primal urges. I want them to share the feeling of pain, they are united by such suffering, they will come to hate war.

Jiraiya was stunned. He had always considered the Akatsuki as terrorists who wanted nothing more than to gain power, but to see that it was his idealistic students who had misrepresented his own ideals, was something hard to accept .

\- If you choose to follow this path, said the hermit, I'm sorry. I'll take note of your decision and refer to Konoha. I regret to tell you that we are at a crossroads. I will leave, but the next time we meet, I would have no mercy. The Akatsuki is part of our enemies.

\- It will not be necessary, said Nagato. As you said, we are now enemies. We are at a crossroads, but for you it ends today.

Jiraiya and react immediately went on the hand signs. At the same time, Konan flew and preparing his attack, but the dictator rain reacts faster. With a vivacity that belied his apparent weakness, he reached up and went on the attack first.

\- Shinra Tensei! exclaimed he, sending a shock wave that swept the hermit.

Jiraiya cashed the attack, taking off the ground to hit a wall. The hermit grimaced, but he understood the functioning of the attack.

The sannin spat ignited a flurry in front of him, taking advantage of the smallness of the corridors to bar the way and ambush two former students. Konan pulled back at the burning wall that threatened to consume his sheets, but Nagato stood before it, protector.

Jiraiya saw his glowing bulwark curb, before disappearing, absorbed by the Rinnegan the wearer's shield.

The right arm of Nagato morphed, like mechanical armor Ino. If this new weapon had the same properties as the holding of the kunoichi, he preferred not to stay too long in one place.

A missile volley shot out towards the sannin who fled through a back hallway, avoiding explosive projectiles that crashed against the wall, raising of plaster dust.

The situation promised to be bad for the hermit. Nagato had shown that he had a vastly superior firepower and had the opportunity to absorb ninjutsu. These techniques were deadly, especially if combined with the monstrous machinery that seemed conceal.

Worse, Jiraiya was well aware that his former student had not disclosed all the powers of the Rinnegan. He vaguely remembered the words of the young orphan, who could kill simply by touching his victims. Those eyes, heritage Rikudo Sennin, were holders of unparalleled power and yet unknown.

Jiraiya had to flee, even though he intended to bring as much information to Konoha. He would have to face Nagato many to hope analyze its strategy, while transmitting the information to share.

\- I have no choice, grimaced Jiraiya crawling through a narrow opening he blew the protection grid, I have to use this mode.

So Jiraiya went into hermit mode, mobilizing the energy of nature to expand its capabilities, which were still far from fully fight against those of Nagato.

His appearance changed. His appearance became more animal, with a swollen nose, wet and pimply skin, similar to that of a toad. His hands were webbed, as if the influence of the natural energy more affected because of a sensitivity acquired by intense attendance of Mount Myôboku.

The hermit in the long fleece slipped into the ducts, following the fragrant trail he had left to go for easily through the maze of pipes.

However, Nagato and Konan headed this village and knew every corner by heart. They had not neglected to learn the canal network of the track that were as emergency exits.

So he was not surprised to find them before him, he left the main.

Nagato joined battle immediately. The shinobi seemed frail, or until the armor covered his body. The mechanical monster was equipped with blades, missiles and an arsenal of highly sophisticated lasers, developed such technology debauchery manage to make her jealous Kawashiro Nitori.

Jiraiya dodged several missiles, including explosions shook the murky waters of the lake. Nagato seemed perfectly calm, although his movements and his unyielding speech indicated he was taking this fight very seriously.

The writer was in full scrimmage, dodging blades and punches, or until one of Nagato arm was split, leaving a retractable clamp emerge, whose teeth closed around her throat.

The spy felt his throat being crushed, the steel fist student broke his cartilage and vocal cords.

The hermit tried the all out and drew a dozen kunais explosives. It ficha explosive notes in the flesh member and crossed eyes Nagato before send him a final smile.

The explosion pushed the two duelists.

The Soul dictator looked at his right arm, burned in the second degree, while metal pieces flowed peak.

On the lake, Jiraiya was in an even more deplorable state. His silk clothes were in tatters and his body was badly burned, with a withered flesh odor and blood.

The hermit with singed hair smiled, panting, before moving a final wave.

He spat a sphere orange to his two former students, who recoiled. The spinning projectile released his power in a burst of flames that devoured everything in its path.

Konan Nagato flew and took refuge behind his chakra shield.

When the clouds of smoke dispersed, the last thing they saw was the body Jiraiya floating in water, inert.

Both nukenins saw the red trickle from the mouth of their former master, before being diluted in the muddy water. The clothes heavy with water that was inflating the velvet began to cause the body below the surface, making Jiraiya sink into the murky depths of the dark waters of the lake.

Under the gaze of his two former disciples, the perverse hermit plunged into the depths of Lake Amegakure. The quiet and peaceful old man's face wore a smile, while senjutsu dissipated.

Use this amount of senjutsu, especially in a world that was not accustomed to using it, leaving traces. In Gensokyo, the use of natural energy was natural and all youkai were using, which covered the world of a shimmering stream. In the shinobi countries, only a few places that concentrated energy. So when he was employed elsewhere and that it was well known to detect the force engendered powerful disturbance.

Yukari had felt, but it was not the only one. At a glance, she realized that the man on his right hand had also seen.

She did not like to wait and do nothing, but that invitation proved more beneficial. She was currently in Konoha basement, where there was a secret base hidden out of sight.

Yukari concentrated to open a portal within the retina, watching what was happening in the neighboring rooms.

In this Meeting, which does not officially exist, a group of people gathered around an empty seat. These men and women were dressed in baggy coats and masks that erased their identities as if they were only the silent and invisible agents of a secret army.

All waited patiently, still servile henchmen of that would be their new leader.

A door finally opened, revealing a small figure hidden under a white cape. The woman, whose chest was clear, went before them and revealed his face.

\- Servants of Racine, she called. Following the death of Danzou-sama, I become the new leader by will of the root of the tree that is Konoha. You do not officially exist, but your sacrifices are essential to serve the village. I expect you exemplary fidelity and excellent work. I demand that you observe with me the same respect and the same fidelity as towards your former leader. I Danzou, we are the root. Is that understood?

\- Hai! Hinata-sama! exclaimed the officers, before receiving the order to resume their activities.

The heiress of the Hyuga clan left the meeting room, before returning to the office she held secret, as secret heir to Danzou.

There are a few years, the young woman had been cold surprise when a man handed him an oracular message, but it was quickly accepted the proposal. She had been approached several times by the old blind man, who had polled.

The heiress was cold and devoid of feelings and at the same time, she wanted power, the only way to protect its interests and those of his clan.

By dint of negotiations and discussions, Hinata had fully adhered to the visions of warmongering. She had recovered the heiress according to the ANBU Root and although his master has made his heir, she always enjoyed guidance from the most senior officers.

Cold, determined and ruthless, the perfect heir left his office to win the adjoining meeting room, taking care user to lock the door to the passage.

Declaring the time, the teenager hair dark blue watched the two people who were already there, having entered enjoying a breach in the fabric of space-time.

Yukari not canceled the open gate in his right eye. She preferred to continue to scan the area, preferring to be notified of any suspicious act.

\- Yukari-sama, Hinata bowed, Orochimaru-sama. Thank you for accepting this invitation. I'll get right to it, she said. My goal is to ensure the safety of this village and you feel the powerful senjutsu spurt that occurred just a few hours. Faced with this danger and the threat of Akatsuki, we must unite. They should never get their hands on Kyûbi, so I ask you, Yukari-sama, to repatriate Gensokyo when Naruto Akatsuki attack. It should not take action that at the time they are most vulnerable. As for you, Orochimaru-sama, there is one thing you need to do, she added, handing him a roll.

The sannin unsealed the document and quickly read the fold, before smiling.

\- Interesting, he murmured with shining eyes. Okay, these conditions are accepables, so we have an agreement. But I wonder how will you reconcile your current position with that of heiress Hyuga clan.

\- It's already set if you follow the plan, she interrupted. Hiashi must die during the invasion. Then, under the rules of the clan, I will replace and, thanks to my supporters, I will submit to my authority clan. Then comes time to unify Konoha and restore peace.

\- You already have my support, Yukari whispered. However, how will you keep the Hyuga clan leash? If you are responsible for the management of Racine, the clan must be submitted at any moment, they do not have the opportunity to reveal anything, not even they can knock you down.

\- It's very simple, 'said the heiress. A seal of silence on their tongues will be useful, besides I stretch the seal of the caged bird to the whole clan, except the chief and his designated heirs.

Hinata allowed herself a smile. Soon, these old men who had made his childhood a nightmare, would be at his feet and forehead marked with the infamous symbol of slavery. She almost regretted having killed Hanabi, she would have loved to see the terrified look on the face of this little pest, when the would seal, killing her immaculate skin.

\- And for Konoha? Yukari suggested with amusement, resting her ample bosom on his arms. Akatsuki is not composed of choirboys.

\- The end justifies the means, the kunoichi murmured, approved by the evil serpent that was already thinking about what will take place after the fight against Pain, smiling to see the game of fate give him what he wanted so much.

\- Anyway, you can count on me and my village, said the White Snake. I also have a score to settle with the Akatsuki and payment was acceptable. After all, I do not have any complaint against Konoha, since Sarutobi died.

The snake smiled, but inside himself, the betrayal of his most loyal subordinate, this thief had left a bitter taste. No flying without suffering the consequences. Still, all was not black, thought the former student of the Sandaime Hokage. He had received this beautiful pair of eyes and if his hypothesis was correct, that were obtained when one possesses the body of Mokuton Senju and the eyes of Uchiha is the Rinnegan.

Obviously, if Pain die, his eyes fall to the hands of others even more dangerous.

But hey, it was not the most important. Why settle for pupils retrieve the Rinnegan as he could create new?

His. His Rinnegan.

Once returned to Otogakure, Orochimaru licked his lips, with uncommon greed.


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49: Assault on Kumo**

A violent storm swept the valley linking the countries of lightning that of frost country. The wind blew strongly, impeding the progress of travelers, with a lot of irritating dust projections. However, nature was beautiful rampage by howling storm, it did not stop the two intrepid travelers who roamed the pass road of Unraikyô.

The strong wind was beautiful repel, large lightning reinforcements and accompanied by a fine icy rain, it seemed futile face in identifying two men bundled up in their dark cloaks.

Their straw hats protected them a little bit of slanting rain while they échinaient is to climb the steep slope and the little path that ran along the steep cliffs, which were devoid of guardrail to they avoid a drop of several hundred meters.

\- What a rotten time gromella the smallest, adjusting his hat with his right hand, whose index was adorned with a blue ring.

\- Stop making your precious, Deidara growled the colossus with a broadsword. Just keep moving. Tobi is waiting to take you back with Hachibi.

The deserter of Iwa contented sigh dismissively, to end the conversation.

Only the next day, as the rain had stopped falling and the sun began to hunt survivor puddles in the ruts, the two Akatsuki came down to the sanctuary or was training the younger brother of Raikage.

Canyons around a maze of stairs and there was an old temple overlooking a circular plaza, as if the architects had felt a legendary fight should stick to a future date.

\- Hachibi! called Deidara who rode one of his birds. Follow us immediately.

The colossus in the copper skin that contained the demon turned eight tails. Her sunglasses hid his eyes, but his tense attitude clearly meant he was not going to surrender without a fight.

\- It would have been too simple, Deidara sighed.

Kisame drew his sword, attacking the front man of many swords. The blades clashed, but when Samehada touched the skin of Jinchuriki, the handle of the sword with sharp scales reacts in a surprising way. The handle created small peaks that pierced the palm of Kisame.

The nukenin Kiri jumped, dropping to understand. His trusty sword, the tool that Vait accompanied faithfully for years, seemed to have a preference for another master.

It was intolerable. Such betrayal was unacceptable to the deserter, who threw his weapon strength far from the place of battle. However, if sharks are myopic, they are not idiots. The nukenin however, retained a mental link with the blade shark skin, in-case-where the need would suffer as well as the easily recover once this duel ended.

Deidara watched quick strikes and attack combinations of their enemy. This in swords was extremely brutal and coordinated. Without his left eye with a magnifying glass, he would have struggled to see the whole show. If the sharp blows, if ephemeral, they were close to his ideal definition of art.

Kisame, who had drawn a pair of kunais, felt that he was no match against this opponent. He, one of the seven swordsmen Kiri, had never been known for subtlety, but this swordsman was able to compete using very complex and coordonés movements.

The deserter went to business, choosing to show his talent in another field. He sent his monstrous aquatic jutsus, which overwhelmed the surrounding valleys, turning the mountain streams into torrents.

The spun clay bird, small circles to observe the surroundings and watch for the arrival of intruders. The violence of the fighting would soon attract unwanted attention.

Killer Bee spent too serious. The eight tails Hachibi emerged in his back, while the man was surrounded by a red aura, revealing the bull with octopus tentacles.

The Biju shrieked, his roar echoed through the valley, while a monstrous amount of chakra aggloméra in its mouth.

Suddenly, a golden burst burst, exploding into a chakra blast. The brilliance swept the floor before crashing in the mountains, ravaging a summit.

Deidara cringed. How could this create an incredible explosion so powerful?

It was he, the artist! Normally, no one could create the most beautiful explosions that hers!

The blond enraged, abandoning his supervision. He would show his talent to Jinchuriki!

The terrorist largua his explosives at random, but all its birds and white orbs exploded on the ground, causing flashes that lightfull désorientaient the Biju, while bruising his flesh.

The bull bellowed furiously, blindly waving one of his hands over him, trying to snap up the deserter hovering above him.

Deidara slipped, spicy around rough tails and dropping its more explosive creations, hitting the Biju from all sides.

Hachibi growled, desperately trying to catch the elusive nukenin who continued his onslaught.

It was a festival of explosions and rumbles, while the play of light on the smoke and strobe created a mysterious atmosphere. The spectacle offered by Deidara was something truly unforgettable with these sonic bursts good rhythm, which were linked to the rhythm of the heartbeats of those who attended this fight.

The assault was correct in two of the tentacles of the devil, but was forced to empty his Deidara clay reserves. The blonde kept last two pockets, but he intended to keep them for the right moment, when should cover his retreat.

Useless, Deidara took altitude, putting himself out of reach of physical attacks of the furious beast, leaving the field open to Kisame. The nukenin with immense chakra reserves should be able to overcome Hachibi no problem now.

The shark charged again, but he had changed. With huge reserves of chakra, he managed to impose his will on his sword rebellious and had merged with it. The result was that man in the animal body structure, arms decorated with fins and whose appearance resembled that of a monstrous shark.

Kisame is surrounded by an immense aqueous mass before loading. The tsunami swept over Hachibi, who bellowed. Once again, the devil amassed his chakra in his mouth before swallowing the imposing golden ray.

The beam passed through the sphere of water as if there was nothing in his way. Inside, the swordsman Kiri dodged the beam, but it felt good to warm water when suddenly the energy of the bomb Biju dispersed.

This did not prevent the waves crashing against the massive body of Hachibi, pushing the several dozen meters, while Kisame literally drank the chakra he absorbed the demon.

The assault was brutal Kisame. Blow after blow, his jutsus managed to exhaust the devil. Hachibi had huge amounts of chakra, but Kisame was not dubbed the Biju tailless for nothing.

After a new round of attacks, harassing demon with aqueous Sharks Kisame retreated. He gestured to his accomplice that Deidara interpreted as the perfect time to take action.

The terrorist gave to their heart. It largua a huge bomb, whose light was visible for kilometers, not to mention the deafening noise of the explosion that pulverized the shrine and blew the surrounding trees.

Kisame took cover, but he felt good the explosion shake his defense and even his arms could barely conceal the entire wave of light that flows from the explosion.

The nukenin saw the damage, noting that the field of battle was only a blackened crater, the center was occupied by a dark figure.

The Jinchuriki was not just covered with soot, his body was studded with burns and scars. The brother of the Raikage was seriously injured and his only little regular breathing indicated he was still alive.

\- I'll take it, said Deidara using the tail of his horse clay to seize the inert body.

\- Let's hurry to get out of here, 'added Kisame. The ANBU are probably already on the way.

\- Hopefully, gromella Deidara. This artwork can not stay unnoticed, its ephemeral beauty must subjugate forever what they saw in their minds.

His friend smiled.

When Deidara was not on edge and it does not launch into a litany about the manifestation of beauty, it could be good company.

The two deserters fled to the nearest hiding place, initiating immediately extraction eighth Biju.

Meanwhile, while the Akatsuki stroking fingertips completion of the moon's eye level, a dark figure invaded the village of Kumogakure.

The village was quiet, but behind the peaceful appearance, shinobi were on alert. The elite troops had separated to investigate the assault of the neck of Unraikyô and many chûnins were mobilized to keep the walls.

With all these and many ANBU jônins scattered throughout the country, Kumogakure no sato was insufficiently protected.

In the middle of the maze formed by these massive stone houses perched on hilltops, the silhouette of an Akatsuki member would have been visible in the shadows ,, if someone had lent guard. But the vigilance of a Chûnin was not the same as that of an elite undercover agent and mysterious calmly continued his progression.

The ninja had however removed the little bell of his hat, refusing to be betrayed by a sound. Kunai in hand, he sowed the bodies along its deadly path, sinking the heart of a secure complex yet heavily guarded buildings.

By dint of crocheting doors and defusing bombs mechanisms, criminal plunged into the most protected secret areas and finally found what he sought.

Before him, finally found the five treasures of Rikudo Sennin, weapons of exceptional power that belonged to the hermit who founded the shinobi world and have allowed men to have chakra.

Calmly, he removed the banana range of rack anchored to the wall, before feeling the power of the weapon invade his body. With regret, he just put it away in his back, hanging from the belt of his cloak.

He seized other weapons, refusing to let such instruments in the hands of his enemies. Once the sword accroshée to its size and the rope wrapped around his shoulder, he grabbed the bottle and amber jar. Unfortunately, it was heavy and bulky. The stranger was struggling to move forward, although his strength allows him to hold the heavy jar with one hand.

At time or criminal left the scene, the hallway was blocked by several men from the elite guard of the Raikage.

Besides, the village head was also present, spreading his men to face the nukenin coated mantle of Akatsuki.

\- Motherfucker ! exclaimed the village chief. My brother was not enough you? You have come to rob us? I'll spray you!

A normal person would have trembled before the power that will be produced at the giant bronzed skin. The nukenin just sighed before these threats, which would materialize very soon.

\- You are right, he said in a singsong voice, keeping one hand on the massive priceless relic.

With a gesture he unsheathed the range and ill-gotten smashed the purification pot amber, by flying fragments in this legendary weapon.

\- It was too much to bear. At least we will not be bothered by this weapon.

Raikage clenched teeth. This type had just destroyed a priceless relic, just because he could not have it. The muscular man charged screaming, despite the reservations of his men, who would have preferred a strategy. The blond prominent muscles darted to the thief, the hand forward.

The stranger did not move, as the shinobi body crackling was too fast. At the speed of lightning, he slammed the unknown against the wall. The thief was built in stone, which lézarda the impact.

The nukenin hat flew because of the blast caused by the instantaneous movement of the Raikage, revealing the face twisted in pain of a teenager.

This discovery easing back the head warm blood. Those bastards Akatsuki now recruiting kids, youth who age out of the Academy, using them to suicidal missions.

\- Who are you, kid? he asked by loosening his grip slightly. What are you doing with the Akatsuki?

The girl with pink hair opened his eyes, revealing her Byakugan.

\- I see that this pupil is familiar, she said sparking the ire of Kage.

This child was a monster, he was sure. If it was in the same ward as that collected by its ambassador, so that meant she had acquired there nearly two years. She had not even get more than ten years at the time.

Akatsuki had formed a child, turning it into a weapon to attack other villages. They hoped maybe his age would raise the indulgence, but the Raikage was not the kind of man to save his enemies. It would be all the less likely that this organization had just removed his little brother.

\- How dare you ? growled he, too upset to reach say anything else.

\- Spare me your anger, she gasped, she is very misplaced. I've only steal a thief. In this world, all that counts is power.

Furious, the Raikage did not let even utter a word. His right hand was surrounded by an aura ionized, piercing the chest of the nukenin at heart level.

Sakura yelped, but his ultimate moan died in his throat. She fell limply to the ground, no longer retained by the muscular arm of the clan chief Yotsuki.

\- Collect the weapons, and bring it in immediately to the hospital, he ordered away. It must be able to recover much information as possible and we can graft the Byakugan on one of our men.

When the Raikage turned around, both shinobi approached the body, grabbing the wrist end to make sure it was dead. One of the ANBU, the long pale hair reached his shoulders made sure that there was the slightest pulse, before entering the kunoichi and put it on his shoulder.

To his surprise, the dead had not died as it should have to be, especially with the heart destroyed. However, Sakura was still mobile, so that it gripped the wrist of the ANBU, returning his forearm to break his shoulder and throw it to the ground.

Fierce and ruthless, Sakura plunged his fist in charge of chakra in the chest of the second shinobi who saw nothing coming.

The other instantly attacked, but Sakura took shelter behind the still warm body and hurled a volley of metal balls in the tenketsus of his enemies. The last vision they had of this world, it was these asymmetrical eyes that ancrèrent in their minds.

The nukenin gave them his best smile, before kissing the tips of his fingers and blow this imaginary kiss to shinobi dying.

\- Do not worry, she whispered, death is not that bad. It's just uncomfortable, but after two trips, I begin to be lapped. Finally, if it's any consolation, you say you've had the honor to perish by the hand of the pupil of the great Mima, for the completion of a plan that is beyond anything you can conceive.

The girl with pink hair smiled and retrieved the bottle that had rolled on the ground before flying by blowing the ceiling.

Amid the raging skies, Sakura smiled, shaking the handle of the fan in his hand.

She did not know exactly why, but holding a scepter in his hand gave him a pleasant feeling, a heady surge of power. This feeling was so enjoyable, but also nostalgic. He sent him the echo of a distant memory, making it glimpse a fragment of memories of his mistress, when she was the greatest magician in the world.


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50: Introspection**

The Yakumo mansion, built in the center of mayohiga, was still relatively small, although well equipped. The rooms were decorated with simple wooden, as well as many trinkets.

The reception room, in which guests were welcomed, was specially designed to impress visitors. Although Yukari has never felt the need to impress visitors to show its power, because his mere presence was sufficient for that she wanted all applicants feel dominated, crushed by this luxury is only a pale representation of power. Not to mention that the gold and precious stones were pleasant to contemplate and in good esthete, she liked to surround himself with beautiful things.

This bright room was decorated with small chandeliers, which cast a soft twilight. Splinters light trembled slightly and reflected on the walls of polished green marble.

Amid the pageantry decor, Naruto stood frozen in disbelief, as if his brain had frozen as a result of the statement he had just made.

The proposal Rumia had made it before him and before his girlfriend was right in his usual impetuosity.

Rumia had the audacity to repeat that she loved him, but she understood his feelings for Tenten, so that it would be willing to accept to have only half of her love in return.

What kind of person would be willing to agree to give all his love, in exchange for a portion of what it could legitimately ask? inwardly asked the young youkai. Rumia she had so little regard for herself, she would agree to retrieve only the crumbs feelings of Naruto?

\- Do not get me wrong, whispered Tenten, which included the dilemma tapping her boyfriend. She just wants to share your attention. She is so loving, she would accept almost anything to stay with you.

\- Perhaps, replied the blonde, but I do not want to play with it, not even with his feelings. If I had to share, I want it to be fair. But you see, I am engaged with you, I made you a promise and I would not stay on. My feelings for you are sincere.

\- I do not put doubts in your emotions, Naruto-kun, said the youkai in the black dress as soot. I'm just saying I would accept that Tenten remains at your side. We can agree, I am sure that by knowledge, we will appreciate us well, girls.

Yukari smiled. Naruto was definitely a boy, or more precisely a man with a heart of gold. Many males have jumped without hesitation on whether to cohabit with two dedicated women, without worrying about their feelings or difficulties of such cohabitation.

\- I do not know what to tell you, the blond stammered. I promised that I would impose Tenten him anything and that's what I'll do. We're a couple now and the foundation of a healthy relationship is to avoid lies and want the happiness of the other. So my choice is made. For me, happiness comes before yours Tenten. I'm sorry, Rumia, but Tenten's my girlfriend and she prevails.

Rumia remained calm. Outwardly, she accepted this choice, but at the bottom of itself, a small voice echoed pernicious. Tenten was the key to the heart of Naruto. It was enough to convince her to accept such a relationship. There was always the hope of persuading and if she did not listen, it just enough to destroy it.

\- Rumia-san, then called out the Kunoichi with two buttons, I would like us to discuss both, in private.

This offer impromptu surprised both blond. Tenten was in a strong position, so it was strange that she accepts a negotiation, then it could stick to its positions.

The dark youkai nodded, approaching Tenten, before wrapping them both in a dark sphere to the sticky texture.

Inside, fencer felt stifled by the power of darkness. She was sitting on a small bulge similar to a seat, made of the same dark matter. The darkness, however, were not absolute, since a small crystal pink broadcast a soft soothing glow, showing the facial features of the other person, while pushing the dark mist that surrounded them.

\- That is better, politely smiles Rumia. At least we will not be disturbed here.

\- I'm not reassured, admitted the kunoichi, I feel uncomfortable. Was it too much trouble to change room?

\- No, amused the yōkai admiring worried that read on the angular face of Tenten, whose small nose cast a shadow on his cheeks. But here I have insurance to have an intimate conversation with you. Yukari can not spy on us, at least not without my being notified.

The kunoichi admitted the validity of this lip with a simple onomatopoeia, before taking the initiative.

\- We must find a solution, she said calmly smoothing his waistcoat.

\- You have to find a solution, tinged Rumia. I already said that I am willing to accept to receive only half of the love of Naruto-kun, if your presence at his side really makes you happy. Now, would you be willing to accept my offer?

\- I thought about it, the girl whispered complexion increasingly pale, while an oppressive weight on his heart agglomerated. But shuddered she panting, I do not feel good here. I want us to discuss elsewhere.

\- No, cut the blonde keeping teeth clenched. We will discuss here and now. You have only two ways out of here is to convince me to open this barrier, or to kill me. I'm really sorry to have to resort to such baseness, but I can not wait, she admitted to feeling the despair that gnawed slowly. I want a clear answer.

Tenten gulped, thinking of his kunai she always kept within reach, as well as its weapons she kept in her roll.

\- I do not want to hurt you, declared the swordsman in fixing the ruby eyes of the dark creature, but I will not betray the feelings he had the courage to confess. I'm sorry for you, but he made his statement first.

\- I do not request you to give up, spat Rumia, I know perfectly well that he loves us both. I just want to know if you accept that the man you love sex with another person, he participates in activities with me and if you accept that we live all three together. Perhaps would you accept to know me more, maybe not. It's up to you.

\- What do you mean by getting to know? I'm not attracted to girls, as are the majority of women in Gensokyo.

Rumia sneered. His laughter grew louder, pushing Tenten to raise eyebrows.

\- What are you laughing at ? asked she with interest.

\- It's your insurance claim not to be bisexual, which makes me laugh. I do not ask us to be so close, if it bothers you that much, but I seem to remember that your destiny is already mapped out. After your death, you are destined to live forever in Hakugyokurô. Do not tell me you have not ever thought of what awaits you. Do you're never caressed when you were alone, thinking to all the dirty little things you could do with Youmu-sensei?

Tenten took a very interesting shade of red, vermilion approaching. Innuendo perverse Rumia had given rise to disturbing images in his mind, including a scene with the spectral garden, which required it exhausting drive a very special nature. His imagination was fertile and already, scenarios loomed in her mind before she returns to reality.

\- We are not talking of the future, Tenten cut in a voice too unsteady to assert that it had not been warmed by these disturbing images, but also attractive. I speak to you today, when I'm with Naruto and not with a woman.

As beautiful she may be, Tenten thought distractedly, seeing the stern face of Youmu, flanked by his silver hair.

\- Fear not, then whispered Rumia using a seductive tone. If we become Naruto-kun wives, we can be two friends, two lovers or two comrades. It is for you to decide that I do not strain yourself.

Rumia remained calm, his feverish eyes detailing the body of the teenager.

\- However, I have learned a lot during my life. When you pass one of the millennia, you have time to think. There is one thing I am certain of is that I will not renounce those I love. I too regret the past and you have no idea what it's like.

It hurts, thought Rumia, while feeling a shiver run through, as if something was crawling in it, much like a monstrous festering disease.

The blonde watched Tenten and sighed.

\- Now that I've said all I had to say, I'll let you talk. I will listen to you all you want and I will accept your decision, whatever it is.

Tenten cleared his throat and rubbed his forehead a moment before speaking.

\- I love Naruto and you too. I would be cruel if I denied her feelings, because love you. But I'm afraid that if you stay with us, you take the step on me. I know I feel paranoid, but I do not want him to eclipse. I'm afraid that one of us takes the ascendancy and the other is slowly isolated before finishing rejected. I do not want that to happen to me, because I fear that three of his love to me slowly fades. I may be selfish, but I refuse to suffer and be abandoned.

The proud kunoichi turned his head a moment before recovering.

\- I do not know you, but I do know that if Naruto feels something for you is that you're not a monster.

Rumia narrowly retained a contemptuous snort. Tenten had no idea of the extent of Rumia depredations which had been originally. Formerly, it was this kind of junk, which was manipulating and using people for purposes absolutely shameful. She even spread its methods, all taught his pupil. Mima had just pushed the vice even further, while misrepresenting its ideals.

\- What I mean, Tenten continued, is that I do not know if I have to, or even if I can trust you. I do not want to establish a quelquonque trial period, or je ne sais quoi of the same kind as this could destroy the relationship that Naruto has with us. For the moment, we do not know enough and I do not want to see you live with us. My decision is that I want us to learn from each other, so we can find an arrangement later and that will satisfy us both.

Rumia remained calm, before nodding politely.

\- I understand your reasoning, she said. If that is your choice, I respect him. I'll wait however long it takes, I'll wait, we can know us more.

The blonde waved his right hand, dispelling the dark area surrounding the two lovers, leaving them reappear in the grand salon of Yakumo.

Rumia remained perfectly, smiling in front of the Yakumo, while apologizing for having to take leave so quickly.

It was not a strategy to doubt Naruto was the only way she found to not have too long repress his inevitable tears. Once in it, in its shelter which was located not far from the forest of magic, she drew his sword and smashed wooden dummies screaming, until there are only chips.

When stopped hammering the targets and that all his rage is discharged, she collapsed to her knees. The blazing fire was finally extinguished, overcome by his bitter rain salty tears.

In the home of mayohiga, the two young lovers talked little of this meeting. They were content to enjoy their outing Gensokyo, enjoying the simple pleasures of life.

Of course, Yukari left them alone, keeping them in ignorance of the events taking place in Konoha.

Because during this time, the village hidden in the leaves undergoing the offensive Nagato and Konan. Both nukenins had launched their massive attack, destroying everything that was on their way, hoping that the destruction and bodies would encourage Naruto to come out of hiding. They knew that altruistic fools wanted to spare pain to their peers and would do anything to save the most lives.

The spectacle of this shinobi cut to pieces by the mechanical abomination that was Shûrado have sickened anyone, but he derived no regret, much less remorse, the person watching this fight from the top of one of trees constituting the vast forest identifying the village.

Sakura watched things from afar, detailing each stage of the carnage, reveling in every crumb of the battle. As the blood flowed, staining the streets and walls of the tower on which it had once been decapitated and offered to the sight of all, she could not help smiling. She really appreciated the irony, now that she was finally on the winning side.

Sakura quietly nibbled a little dry cake, while a building collapsed, taking dozens of lives and making screaming in pain who had lost loved ones in this indiscriminate attack.

The emerald eyes of the kunoichi scintilla of an unhealthy pleasure, while inside her, folded in a corner of his mind, the shadow fidgeted.

Holed up in the depths of the soul of his young receptacle Mima relished all this negative energy, reveling in these sufferings and these misfortunes, feasting greedily on every moment, as if the screams were the sweetest and most sought orgasms.

There were more people to suffer, there were more people oozing hatred and misery, before spreading those feelings around them.

More misery and sorrow flowed in the world, it became more powerful.

And with this fool Nagato, this world would experience suffering.

Everything went even better than she had expected.


	51. Chapter 51

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs updates Masashi Kishimoto. Touhou Project belongs updating Zune.

* * *

 **Chapter 51: Nagato against the world**

The streets of Konoha had nothing more lanes clear on which citizens were shopping in the middle of ninjas strolling through this beautiful day. These arteries were ravaged by multiple explosions, corpses littered kunais and the rubble studded cobblestones. The dead were the only ones not to move, still silent witnesses to the carnage, while civilians were fleeing in terror, trying to escape the fighting which continued with ferocity.

The crowd was indescribable, with hundreds of civilians fleeing, screaming, scattering themselves in a disorderly mass rushed in all directions. Countless people were moving away from the epicenter of the fighting, jostling and walked over. This herd was not a gregarious mass, there was a gathering individualistic of beings animated by the same goal of his life. Everyone thought only of saving his life, not hesitating to push the other and crushing a slow person, if it provided access to shelter.

The shinobi jumped on the roof, passing in the other direction to contain the two invaders, while the lower ranks were trying to guide the crowd to shelter, to limit casualties and evacuate residents in order and disciplined.

Despite the power of the shinobi of Konoha, the enemy was showing a stubbornness and a dangerous rarely seen. In a side street, the bodies of a group of Aburame was lying on the ground, blood pouring around many warriors who had been trapped by sharp leaves of the nukenin with blue hair. Konan had taken many prisoners, it had all surrounded by his parchments to immobilize them for questioning more easily.

The nukenin with blue hair approached one of his captives before clearing the slip obstructing his mouth.

The man began to gasp, sucking greedily vital oxygen he had been deprived during long moments.

\- Where is Uzumaki Naruto? Konan asked, without bothering details because she cared only achieve its objective as quickly as possible.

\- I do not balance my comrades, said the shinobi whose pedigree indicated that it was a very boned person. So fuck you.

Konan pulled back and her golden brown eyes narrowed slightly, indicating that she did not like the answer.

The nukenin gagged man again, ensuring that his death would be long. She walked to the next prisoner, hoping it would be a little more cooperative when it was interrupted by another shinobi.

\- Gamayudan! exclaimed one person at a familiar voice, located on a roof behind it.

Konan turned and saw with horror a dark viscous material jet and the splash. The sticky oil was spread on his clothes and slipped in the sheets constituting the body.

\- Jiraiya-sensei? she marveled at seeing the man who had yet been killed during their fight Amegakure. How is this possible ?

The sannin did not answer. He would not reveal his secrets. He was perfectly simulated death, before using the technique of transportation toads, who had returned to Mount Myôboku.

The man, disappointed with the fate of his students, had vowed not to make the mistake that he made with Sarutobi Orochimaru. He would not let the bad luck to run away and grow again.

The serious and determined look, he continued some signs. Konan recognized the beginning of a technical katon and she tried to escape by flying away, but the oil had seeped into his body. Too heavy and incapable of handling his papers Konan realized that not only its wings were unusable, but that was all its arsenal of techniques that proved ineffective.

When she saw the orange glow born in the mouth of the old man, she knew it was over for her. Nagato was clear when he had claimed that they had reached a crossroads, she could not expect to get any mercy from their enemies.

When the burning wave overtook the heat instantly ignited the oil, extending the blue flames that devoured instantly his body.

Konan cried, flopping to the ground while the fire calcined his clothes, charring bones, burning organs and cremating her flesh.

The heat was so intense that the kunoichi still had the sinister lucky not to have to suffer long. After about twenty seconds to make agonizing cries, succeeded three seconds of dying screams, before his larynx is second.

The nukenin immolated did not move, as his body was being reduced to a pile of ashes and pulverized bones.

Jiraiya looked away while his brain replayed repeatedly abject music of those suffering screams. He knew that in future nightmares, he would see his student roll on the ground, trying desperately to end this suffering while she was transformed into a human torch.

Around him, the scrolls of the défiunte nukenin fell to the ground immediately. Now that Konan was dead, she could not manipulate his chakra leaves, freeing the poor soldiers who had been captured.

The shinobi in the long fleece walked away, leaving the men to recover their breath. Despite the victory against one of the Akatsuki, the terrified expression of his pupil remained engraved in him.

He shook his head, chasing that guilt. He had cut one of the monster's heads, but Nagato was still alive and it would not be so easy to beat. Worse, Nagato was a marionette and the armed wing of another man, much more dangerous, which was in the shade.

Jiraiya jumped on the roof, until you reach the village center. Tsunade was already present, with his elite guard, facing nukenin whose hair was dark and familiar red.

\- Who are you and what do you want? growled the Hokage. Why do you attack our village?

\- It's a long story, 'said the leader of the Akatsuki. I'm Pain, but you can call me by my real name. My name is Uzumaki Nagato.

Information knocked the blonde. His grandfather was linked to clan Uzumaki and his godson was also a. Obviously the clan had split and some of its members had survived, joining other villages without worrying about the alliance between Konoha and the country swirls.

\- Your questions are almost insulting to me, 'said the dictator Amegakure. You should already know the target of Akatsuki. However, you do not know our true purpose. We want to train a meeting, a unit to achieve peace.

\- The peace ? choked the blonde long green coat. Or do you see peace in your crimes?

\- The wood for the trees, the man philosophized Rinnegan. We will bring peace by sharing the pain in this world. All those who will suffer will do and never felt such pain. So when compassion unite every human being, we will finally have peace. Your vilage was built at the expense of other nations, such as mine and for too long we have to undergo your wars and suffering in the name of your prosperity. Our world is yet rich enough for everyone, but your selfishness is unbearable. So, since you refuse to lean sacrifices for the good of the greatest number, you will understand the pain. My messenger had nevertheless proved more than able to make you understand that your crimes deserve punishment.

A messenger ? inwardly surprised the blonde. Was he speaking of the immortal phoenix, this woman who was introduced in the village, before killing and burning with a vengeance, to get his revenge?

\- I see you have not learned your lesson, Nagato whispered. It seems I'll have to give you a harder punishment. So, until this world is struck, it will be your town is witness to the pain!

With that, the leader of the Akatsuki spread his arms like a redeeming angel, before flying. While he amassed a staggering amount of chakra, his figure shrank to the point of being a little fuzzy form, overshadowed by the sun.

\- Shinra Tensei! he said with a supporting vote.

Yet when Nagato released his technique, it was he who dazzled men, eclipsing the daytime sun, like a vengeful and unforgiving god.

The glare blinded all combatants, before a shock wave pushes everything in its path. The village, which had not yet recovered fully from the attack Mokou and Kaguya found himself once again under attack of unspeakable to be power, but this time, the devastation would take unimaginable scale.

Konoha no more. At the village square, there was a huge crater, at least two hundred meters deep. The divine attack had devastated everything, flattening everything in its path. The heavenly ninjutsu had erased decades of work and buildings, the Palace of the Hokage Clan Uchiha mansion, into underground complex of Racine.

Survivors slowly looked up, dazed by shock, unable to believe that the show they saw was real. They fail to realize what had happened, trying to convince himself that it was just a nightmare. Their village was simply sprayed their homes had been disintegrated and there were probably thousands of corpses that lay in the rubble.

On exterior walls, long-range fighters could not help feeling mixed emotions. They devoted a boundless hatred for this man, but they could only fear such power. The heir of the Sennin Rikudo deserved his title of god, since undoubtedly surpassed the first Hokage.

Speaking of the founders of Konoha, the statues of the monument were not spared. Many debris were thrown, breaking pieces of the faces that contained secret bunkers. These places were home mostly civilians, retirees and aspiring ninjas, waiting for the storm passes, while praying that bread does not annihilate these shelters.

In a secret room, accessible by another corridor, a young woman with dark hair calmly listened to the reports of his men.

\- Hinata-sama, said he avac the same tone he would do if he were reading a shopping list, the last ninjutsu Pain destroyed the intramural village. Our losses are about forty percent among active shinobis and thirty percent regarding civilians. The Hyuga clan has paid a particularly heavy price, because of their presence on the front line. Hiashi-sama is among the victims.

Behind his porcelain mask, the brunette could not help smiling when she learned that her sire was inbred to eventually died. Finally, once the attack was over, she was able to take power from the Hyuga clan and she would be able to impose its political line. She was eager to enslave all and wreak vengeance slowly matured for over eight years.

It was also time to set up his secret plan. Since Nagato had grilled a significant share of its reserves of chakra, it was obvious he did not rekindle a ninjutsu as destructive. It was time to neutralize definitively.

Hinata slipped his hand into one of the many pockets of his long cape, seizing a bronze amulet decorated with an eye whose pupil was set with an amethyst. She gently stroked the metal of his gloved fingers, before dragging his chakra in stone that gleamed softly in the dark.

\- Yukari-sama, called the young woman to the cold voice. purple Code.

\- Red Dawn, the matriarch said before disconnecting.

Moments later, in Gensokyo, Yukari called Naruto and Tenten, interrupting their activities.

The two joined the couple in the living room, while Ran and Chen also answered the call.

Even before Naruto could ask what justified to have been called as suddenly, the youkai interrupted him with a gesture.

\- I'll be brief, she said, while Tenten buttoned up his armored vest. I just felt that the Support Portal linking mayohiga the field of Yakumo clan in Konoha, has been destroyed. The village is under the attack of Akatsuki, our presence is necessary.

Immediately, Yukari created a new portal, leading the company to the Hidden Village.

At least that was left.

The show was apocalyptic. This huge crater, surrounded by a wall of debris, was an unusual spectacle. Even Yukari felt destabilized to such a transformation.

Tenten felt his tears flow when she noted helplessly as her home was gone. There remained only the man responsible for this disaster, the tiny figure stood in the crater center.

The Yakumo approached the red, surrounding by forming a square. The four family members appeared ready to fight together and combine their techniques to defeat the dictator. Tenten had been ordered to stay behind to avoid being caught in the crossfire.

\- Ching Strategy! Yukari ordered.

Immediately, the four fighters drew their spell cards. The most powerful techniques were employed, forming an impenetrable energy barrier. Magic gusts concentrated at or was Nagato, who did not even try to dodge. He spread his arms and was surrounded by a blue aura.

Nagato had the power to absorb or dissipate the chakra used against him. Natural energy was different, but it was the root chakra and had some similar properties. When he was trapped in this machine, forced to stand still, Nagato had time to experiment on all existing powers in this world. Care provided by Mima, as well as lessons on magic had not been a waste of time.

Thus the despot could dissipate this energy used against him, although he could not absorb it as he would have done with chakra.

\- The chakra and magic have no effect on him, quickly realized Ran. I do not know his limit, but he did not even seem to be tired of the shield.

\- So the body-to-body! Chen exclaimed, throwing himself on Nagato, claws out.

The nekomata not had time to approach, a shock wave against the brutally threw a piece of rock.

\- He needs five seconds to recharge his technique, Yukari added. Hit during this time!

The three combatants charged, sword in hand, but even still, Nagato was not disarmed. A sharp blade springs from his flesh, missing the Kitsune who lives a few hairs from his tail be cut.

Naruto dodged another dart and struck using a kunai charged energy to resolve one of the mechanical members abomination. In his motion, he turned on itself, sending another kunai to another mechanical member of the red, while nukenin retaliated by grabbing the blonde throat.

\- Your soul is mine, said Nagato absorbing the chakra yōkai and beginning to extract the soul of blonde.

Nagato pulled with all his strength, slowly removing a bluish figure with blurred out of the body of Naruto.

Very focused on the extraction, Nagato do not forget to protect yourself. On the kick, he repelled the attack Yukari, before mowing legs Ran and repel a sudden blow to the windpipe. While he rejected the Kitsune, Chen instructed, armed with his gauntlet with sharp metal claws and glowing with a red aura.

\- Keys not my brother! she yelled destroying another arm of armor around the head of the Akatsuki.

The attack had the merit to distract the invader, allowing Naruto to break the process of tearing his soul out of his body. The blonde found more prudent to back away from his enemy's arm.

Once again, Nagato used his famous jutsu repellent to eject these annoying things, but the matriarch of the clan Yakumo had foreseen that he would use this attack.

The blonde youkai suddenly emerged from a Portal settings behind the red, projecting an azure wave lasers. Nagato grimaced, his armor banking shocks, although small splinters dug the metal.

While he absorbed these jutsu, countering the wave of orbs and flames, demon limits took the opportunity to hit. Yukari had a magnificent pirouette, giving a powerful blow boots in the face of the redhead, revealing in passing her lace petticoats.

In shock, Nagato chancella and crashed to the ground, but he recovered quickly. Lilac eyes sparkled inhuman metallic luster, as he rubbed one of his wounds, before slamming a hand to the ground.

\- Kuchiyose no jutsu! exclaimed he, bringing out a Cerberus, a lobster and a scrawny bird.

The three monstrous invocations charged the enemy, causing them to scatter Yakumo to neutralize these monsters.

\- Now, said Nagato observing the blond, it will be you against me. God against the Nine-Tails Jinchuriki.

\- Kyûbi died, calmly told Naruto. I absorbed his chakra and merged.

Nagato did not expect such a scenario. Without the Nine-Tails chakra, his plan was shattered.

\- Whatever, Contra Nagato in a hoarse voice. Your chakra is partially similar to the fox demon. That should be enough. You are alone with God.

\- Not alone ! exclaimed Tenten, armed with his naginata and katana decorated with silver flowers.

Nagato did emerge a monstrous rhinoceros, ordering the beast to charge the kunoichi. Now it would not be disturbed.

The blond did not hold more. Focusing his chakra in his feet, he ran towards Nagato, charging a bomb chakra in his hands.

Naruto had excellent reflexes. Just when he saw Nagato make a gesture of the arm, imminent sign of a new Shinra Tensei, the blond flexes his leg muscles.

Naruto jumped to second where Nagato cast its shock wave, which fractured the rocks emerging from the dust that covered the floor.

The blond fell, plunging his black orb in the chest of the head of the Akatsuki, which was knocked to the ground and embedded in the rock.

\- You think it's over? Nagato stuttered spitting blood, before getting up.

The red recrossed the attack, dodging strikes his enemy, before grabbing the arm of blond. Now that he was in contact, he began to drain chakra yōkai, absorbing this energy which contained the evil power Kyûbi.

Naruto pulled away and planted a kunai into the jugular of red. The reflexes of the young Yakumo were those of a youkai of Gensokyo and even the best shinobi struggled to surpass them.

Despite his vulnerability, his fatigue and his human status, Nagato had a divine power.

In a final effort, the leader of the Akatsuki Naruto pulled away with a violent kick, before removing the blade sunk deep in his throat, and make some signs.

\- Look therefore the true power of Rikudo! gasped he, while his blood stained his waxy skin.

A strange creature emerged from the ground. This dark head had a wide mouth, which a flesh tube emerged to capture Nagato.

The dying dictator was swallowed by this abomination, chewed long seconds before the mouth opens again. Nagato emerged in perfect physical condition, although his look is enclosed.

\- The seventh power Rikudo, he spat hoarsely, is to exist beyond life and death. You can not defeat me. Accept defeat, bow down to a god and make yourself. Your death will be the ultimate sacrifice before arriving at the creation of a world of peace.

Nagato charged, mobilizing all its power to capture Naruto. All he had to kill the blonde, then return it using his pupils to seal it in tranquility.

Except he had not expected that others do not play by the rules. Yukari had a policy not to abuse its powers in fair fight. She was the exception that when crossed cheats. Nagato, by his use of a technical violation of the boundary between life and death, entered this category.

Yukari the fixedly watched and gave judgment. For Nagato, that would be death.

The youkai made sure that this end would be quick and waved her delicate fingers in a portal, creating a ruptured aneurysm.

In his race, Red felt his brain and abandon it suddenly collapsed to the ground, crossing his hands in a vain attempt to make a technical last.

\- Gedo Rinne, he whispered in a last breath.

His eyes clouded, while a ressurgissait ultimate souvenir. Before him, on the blue sky, he saw Yahiko and Konan. His two friends smiled at him, bright as suns, reaching for the leader of Amegakure no sato.

Nagato closed her eyes. On its face, we could see a slight smile, before the body came to rest permanently.

The victorious heroes watched the corpse with a fearless air.

This victory was not one. Another victory at this price and Konoha would never recover.

The announcement of the death of Nagato spread quickly and all the survivors gathered around their Hokage that providing emergency care.

The citizens of Konoha counted the dead and began to remove debris, but you could see on their faces that they seemed willing to give up in front of the magnitude of the task at hand.

However, one question nagging the Yakumo who observed the remains of their enemy.

\- What happens to the body? asked the blonde.

\- Ca, added a voice coming from all sides, it is in charge.

All saw the white hand emerged from the ground, followed by a two-tone be ready to délestert body Nagato its valuable pupils.

Zetsu appeared briefly, leaving the leaves close on the legs of the body, to drive into the ground.

\- No question you let these wards! Naruto exploded, throwing himself on the spy.

The blonde rushed at Zetsu, but was however stopped by a figure wearing a silver kimono, which appeared in front of him. This appearance surprised youkai, which responds by striking with a kunai.

The blade penetrated the flesh of the woman with pink hair, but she seemed completely indifferent. In a clever and deft maneuver she had pressed Naruto to the ground.

\- No need to fight, Sakura whispered releasing Naruto. There was already too much death today. So keep your energy for the next time.

Yukari watched things frowning. While Sakura had countered Naruto Zetsu had the opportunity to slip away. Akatsuki had recovered the Rinnegan, but with any luck, nobody could manipulate as well as Nagato. If his hypothesis was correct, it was more than a predisposition for eye use these eyes. However, Naruto was beaten so easily by Sakura, it was disturbing. While the fight had been experiencing, but he still had a lot of force. Either he neglected or Sakura had drastically improved his taijutsu.

As Naruto had stood up to the founder of Akatsuki, confronting it for over an hour, this first assumption was wrong.

It was Sakura, she had used a complex movement, Naruto did not expect to see used by it.

Yukari frowned. This decision, this reflex, it seemed familiar.

The blonde's eyes widened as she realized that he was the person who showed these kata. It was one of the linkages developed by Rumia, a technique she also learn from his pupil.

If this hypothesis were correct, this raises an even more disturbing problem. Which was really their interlocutor? Was it Haruno Sakura, or Mima itself reincarnated in the body?

The matriarch raised her fan in a gesture immediately understood by his own. The youkai clan retreated, while Sakura breathed relief. She could not leave the eyes alone can invoke the Gedo Mazo in the hands of opponents of the organization to crimson clouds and be offered an escape opportunity was welcome, although she could not help to remain suspicious.

\- See you soon, she added for the blonde. Say good to Reimu and Marisa that Mima-sama awaits their next meeting forward.

Sakura turned her head to Yukari and her eyes gleamed cruelty.

\- The hour approaches, Kari-chan, she breathed a melancholy voice. Continueras you to be the reed to face this storm? Or, will choose you to endorse the oak to save what you're expensive?

On this mysterious statement, the nukenin flew, piercing the clouds which moved above the devastated town.

\- What she meant? Chen questioned, while the others were asking the same question.

Yukari did not answer.

She merely to observe the heavens, remembering that it was a time when she had fought alongside Mima.

She had not the courage to tell his family that, like Rumia, she was attracted by the ideals of Mima before the charmer demon reveals its true face nihilistic.

Since she had sworn she would leave and never manipulated as it ripens, it had become one that handled carefully and used other.

However, the past could not stay buried forever. Sooner or later, it ressurgissait.

Yukari knew she would face her past as Mima does not retain to use all the weapons at its disposal.


	52. Chapter 52

Thank you to all of you !

* * *

 **Chapter 52: Final preparations**

In the depths of the world, in a mysterious cave, the only remains of an ancient and now forgotten age, Tobi meditated.

The manipulator demented and perpetually masked, who directed the Akatsuki in the shadows, greatly enjoyed being alone to reflect on its strategy and plan his next move.

For now, the masked man stood motionless, thinking carefully to the past. It was a period of his life he idealized, when he had everything he wanted, but at the same time it was a time he loathed, reminding him that nothing is simple and that this world was made of injustices and suffering.

During his youth he was a kid eager and excited, which could not remain idle more than a few minutes. Formerly, he aspired to a heroic life, made of defensive struggles, during which he hoped to become a respected hero to conquer the heart of the woman he loved, so he expected her to be his girlfriend.

He chuckled. It was really a naive fool at that time. After the disastrous battle of Kannabi bridge, and after the loss of Rin, he understood that life was nothing more than a long series of losses and pain. It took he experiences himself this atrocious tear this painful sense of loss, to finally open their eyes to the truth that surrounded him.

That was why he had chosen to waive all remaining links. It was better to decide for yourself, rather than suffer further losses. He had attacked her village, sentenced to death the man who had taught him knowledge, and he ended up murdering his own family.

Anyway, he had nothing more to do.

His clan was thinking only of power, Kakashi thought only rules, officers thought only power.

This world was corrupt, rotten to the core. It generated so much suffering and feasted in to the point, it was just unbearable.

This reality was an abjection, an error to erase in order to make a clean sweep. Better to destroy it in one go, rather than reform it. This dying world was going to meet his end and he would be the instrument.

He looked up, watching the statue he kept sealed. He only wanted the Nine-Tails chakra to pass his plan. The next full moon, the decisive moment to fulfill his plan would take place only in five days, he had to have done everything by then.

He had to hurry, hasten preparations to avoid delaying the realization of his dream world.

Tobi RAVISA.

He was patient, very patient, leaving the seeds of doubt, falsehood and corruption germinate. He could wait another month and continue to plan his war. He refused to let his haste jeopardize the plan.

Tobi remained calm until Zetsu emerges from the ground.

\- Hi boss, said the plant clone. The mission did not go well. Nagato is dead against the Kyûbi.

\- All is not lost however, said the other side of the spy. However, we recovered his eyes, thanks to Haruno.

At these words Obito's eyes widened. The Rinnegan he had, but it should go capture Naruto by himself.

It was a new setback. He planned the death of Nagato, even get rid personally, but this failure was really annoying. Not only the ninth demon still was not in his possession, but the Akatsuki was so weakened by the loss of their leader the Rinnegan. Worse, now that the attack had failed, the shinobi react immediately. A powerful enemy might even cause the formation of a coalition of the major nations.

We had to quickly break the will to fight of shinobi and he had an idea for it.

Hours later, when the news of the invasion of Konoha spread, the spy of the Akatsuki was informed of data collected by numerous bodies.

\- Tobi, then informed the Zetsu, one of the clones had a new wind of great importance, which has been transmitted to all shinobi villages. The Raikage asked to convene a council of all the Kage to form a military alliance against Akatsuki.

This new coalition could be the type to put it in a black fury, or to the thrill. Yet if this news was unfortunate, as it would make his task more difficult, the shinobi long purple coat remained serene. It was not without strengths and he still had the means to fight. He had always Kisame and Deidara and his army. If that was not enough, there was always the Gedo Mazo. He even had the support of many beings to particularly appreciable power.

The master of the Akatsuki rose, leaving the area to go to the next room.

Tobi opened the door, silently observing the young man who was resting in bed

\- How long should I stay here? gromella Sasuke, whose blindfold had not prevented from paying attention to its sliding issued by the door hinges. I'm sick of waiting.

\- Patience, 'said Tobi. Your new eyes are ready, but they should not be overstretched. The war will start soon and you will have your part to play, I guarantee.

Sasuke stood up, sitting on the bed, running her hands through his hair ébourrifés. The brown to pale groaned before getting up. Once standing, Sasuke stretched and removed the pieces of cloth around his head and obscuring his vision.

The nukenin advanced towards the small mirror resting on a single box, to look at his reflection. It does not retailed his muscular body, that he knew by dint of having trained for years, but long contemplated his new scarlet pupils, whose ovoid motives were superimposed with three points.

The masked Uchiha smiled. His young cousin had finally got the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan and before long it would be ready to help him carry out his plan. Of course, it would be just a pawn again. He would not let him roam unattended and never would reveal his true goal he pursued.

\- I am seriously getting bored, said Brown. I'll take a walk in the dojo.

The one visible eye Tobi is widened, as he thought at any speed.

\- Of course, he replied with too blandly not to conceal underhand intentions. But there is someone who already occupies the premises. You'll have to make do.

Brown shrugged, leaving the room in full speed, not lingering in the hallways to barely hewn stone walls. If someone was already there, he would do with. The ally of Tobi had no interest in being too painful or too curious. He was not easy patient right now.

When he arrived in the training room, he opened the door cautiously to see what was inside. He was surprised to see someone turning her back, waving a huge range and brilliantly controlling the movements of a burst of flames.

The person has had the blond hair shimmering red, barely reaching the level of her neck. Given its thin build, molded in a kimono silver silk, it was a woman.

The girl tensed when she heard the footsteps of Brown who entered. She calmly put away his weapon by tying in his back, now by passing in his wide leather belt, abandoning his training. When the burst of flames withered, the golden glow wore off and the hair of the fighting resumed a pink hue.

Sasuke tensed. He now knew why Madara had not protested when he tried to leave. His former teammate was present and the old Uchiha already amused the meeting.

\- Good evening, Sasuke, Sakura said with a sardonic smile on his face. It's been a long time.

\- What are you doing here ? he is astonished, despite his desire to affect the impassivity. You're supposed to ...

\- I'm not the one you have known, cut Sakura with icy detachment. You tried to kill me and Konoha finished the job. I came away dark precipices of Yu Di, I escaped damnation Avici's room, then it is not to become enamored that the idiot who was pursuing a fantasy. All I want is to get my revenge, appease the fury boiling in me. If I cooperate with you, it is only because I want to spread the flames of war on this world. I'm looking forward to this world to suffer and despair, as I did. This will be my revenge.

Sasuke shuddered at those eyes shine so brightly. The teammate he knew was always bright and bubbly life look. Even in the worst moments, his eyes twinkling of an optimistic promise. There was always a sparkle in her soothing iris she had kept this sign of purity, even when he had stabbed her in the setting in the eye.

Now Sakura was dead. He was facing a resurrected body by a more sinister power that Edo Tensei, inhabited by a vindictive soul, which no longer aspired to nothing other than to make others as miserable as she. The monster he watched was inhabited by a rage so intense that his eyes were evil holing behind. Sakura wanted nothing more than revenge, by charging everyone, without distinction, without worrying about anything else. She had become exactly like him, a drunk revenge which had no nothing and was condemned by all.

The girl, who kept the body of her thirteen, did not seem distressed by that fact. The pink haired corpse seemed to scoff at, so that it passed the brown without addressing any sign. She had nothing to do with it considered the insignificance, as if the world had no value.

Sakura walked away, returning to the infirmary in the place where it had established its quarters and spent most of his time. Once alone, she locked the latch and walked toward the dark wood shelf, watching the many ointments carefully aligned and labeled.

The girl enters a cubic container, removing the cork to contemplate the green liquid to the unhealthy appearance and emitting a foul odor.

The kunoichi swallowed the contents of the flask at once, his face showing no trace of disgust or revulsion. She remained motionless for a few seconds before removing his leather gloves and steel, to observe his hands. His skin was pale and uneven, but his fingers had a purplish hue rather dark, due to the accumulation of blood coagulated in the extremities.

The deceased then grabbed strips extensively prepared and reeking of alcohol before his knuckles surround these tight silk pieces, adorned with seals.

\- It's really long, she sighed in emmitouflant his fingers carefully, before working his wrist.

\- But necessary, said a voice in itself. Once finished these rites, you will not have to worry putrefaction risks. You'll see the seals and necromancy, well preserved flesh.

Sakura shrugged. Most of the work had already been done, she mused, thinking back to his organs. Without remorse, she had withdrawn her own viscera before the process and deliver only the cardiopulmonary system within itself, as well as the stomach and kidneys, giving it a slim waist that many would envy.

Anyway, as its exterior was preserved, she did not care greatly respect the position of the internal parts, as the point was positioned to be able to speak and understand liquid and magical energy. Once everything had been embalmed and reinforced seals, she knew there was more risk of decomposition. She nonetheless still enough pride to not want to be accompanied by an infected cadaver odor.

Not to mention the advantage of all his experiences is that it had increased its power. His body was already dead, devoid of nerves, making it insensitive to pain that paralyze the strongest of humans. She could fight without fear of pain, his injuries did not affect, as his body regenerated dust easily with his chakra reserves. His circulatory system had been preserved and improved, with larger reserves, not to mention that they were fed by a permanent absortion of ambient natural energy. This ability to drain chakra and ambient magic gave him access to virtually limitless reserves. When she watched him die the plants she touched, to end their lives by reducing them to withered stems, she realized that she had become nothing less than a parasite.

Being dead had some benefits in the end. Absolute power was at her fingertips and she understood why his host had so developed his talents in terms of dark magic and necromancy. Immortality was something attractive, especially when you had a lot of power. Power is the only thing of value, those who do not lose, period.

Sakura felt a headache dawn. Although she has no more nerves, burning sensation pounded inside her skull and she felt that Mima had enough of these trivial discussions and it was high time to pursue their plan.

She agreed. The sooner the war started, the sooner the moon eye level began.

\- I let you control, Mima-sama, Sakura murmured. You have better reflexes than me.

The kunoichi was agitated spasm while his teeth gnashed. Quickly, the cruel brilliance sparkled in his only eye jade remaining, his Byakugan remaining desperately dull.

\- Everything is in perfect order, the demon hissed observing this preserved body decomposition. I'll follow the plan ... or more exactly our plan.

At the bottom of herself, folded in her mind, Sakura smiled.

Mima never lied. This does not mean that Sakura was perfectly honest.

Madara knew that if Sakura was committed to help, Mima had never done him any promises.


	53. Chapter 53

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Touhou Project is ZUN.

* * *

 **Chapter 53: War Council**

The country's iron, country samurai, was a territory that had always played a role in conflicts between major shinobi countries. Although swordsmen were not as powerful as users ninjutsu, they were respected.

The leaders of this nation knew tack in politics, choosing their camp before betraying the appropriate time to secure their rich nation. Certainly, the climate was hostile, but the swordsmen were excellent fighters and their iron mines provided a metal of incomparable quality and whoever took possession of valuable resources available to support a war effort result.

However, the country was often at the heart of the intrigues and haggling, was now the place or be held a board meeting every shinobi world leaders.

Following the assault Akatsuki against Kumogakure, the Raikage had wanted to reach an agreement to neutralize this organization, which became more and more threatening.

This therefore explains why the hotels in the area were full to bursting, even in winter, and this justified the presence of many shinobi in the streets, accompanied by the inevitable cohorts of mercenaries and charming saleswomen.

The capital itself was under close surveillance, the pyramidal building that would host the conference was occupied by hundreds of warriors with gleaming armor and sharp katanas. Everyone was on edge, obsessed with security. Each head of state could not come with two bodyguards to prevent the attacks, but the tens of shinobi present outside the city were feared clashes and reprisals. To avoid any problems, samurai obsessed with security had increased their presence and five thousand men were mobilized to ensure security.

The situation was explosive, it was enough of an unfortunate word, an insult pronounced under the influence of alcohol, for two shinobi came to blows. Military iron the country were constantly on the alert, expecting an ambush at every corner, notifying the possibility of the presence of an assassin behind every door.

In the palace to the triangular structure, the conference began calmly. General Mifune saw different leaders settle without flinching. The distribution of seats was quite judicious, as seen animosity between some Kage, he had to think carefully in the organization of the negotiations.

However, when heads of state took off their caps, it was obvious that their eyes said everything. Raikage watched his colleagues with a general suspicion, the Kazekage glared his counterpart Kiri look, while the Hokage stared at the OTOKAGE with hatred. Orochimaru merely replied with a smirk, further irritating his former teammate.

\- Kage all shinobi villages, said the lord of the samurai, thank you for accepting my invitation to this conference requested by the Raikage. Me, Mifune, commanding general of the country's iron, would act as a mediator. I declare this conference officially open.

An awkward silence in the room. The words were hard to find, especially when it was scrutinized by rivals and the lesser sentence could be misinterpreted and used again later.

\- I'll start, decided the Raikage with an unusually quiet and solemn tone. I invited the representatives of all the shinobi villages, regardless of their importance, as we face a threat to the unprecedented scale. We must find a way to counter the Akatsuki and put them out of harm's way.

\- I am of the same opinion as you, Raikage-dono, declared the Lord of Suna. The Akatsuki captured the Biju we held there nearly eight months. I asked many times for us to work closely with us, but my requests fell on deaf ears, except for my loyal ally.

Ryûtenbin No. Onoki and Orochimaru laughed together at the end of this statement. Finally, the Tsuchikage uttered a sound like a scraping down her throat, while Orochimaru hissed.

The Tsuchikage knew that the Kazekage had not experienced any paternal feelings after the death of his son and that his only concern was the loss of the last deterrent available to her village. As for Orochimaru, he had very experienced interpretation of the concept of loyalty, as the Kazekage could muster.

\- Please, Tsunade said, conciliatory, stop these trivial disputes. The Akatsuki already has eight Bijus, we can not allow them to hold the last of impunity and set foot in our country.

 _\- A hidden village of the five major nations who loses his Jinchuuriki is just a bad example for other countries! intervened_ We _Oki, always with that haughty and contemptuous. It is a terrible humiliation, insults our prestige! Sought to recover the secret is a matter of common sense, dignity! We will not still ask other nations to interfere in our internal affairs!_

\- You should show more pragmatism, tempered Tsunade. Appearances and reputation are double-edged swords.

Yukari contented himself with a simple nod.

His presence was not to everyone's taste, but the youkai had been invited because of his knowledge of Gensokyo and its inhabitants. Humans imaginary world had trade relations with those living in the country and normal shinobi lienshumains constituted the majority of contacts made between Gensokyo and elementary countries. Youkai had a tendency to feel superior, preferring to act for themselves, without lowering the level of those they considered inferior. Indeed, contacts between Shinobi and youkai had been very limited, delivering little information about the capabilities of these créaturez. Notable exceptions were the acts of terrifying Kazami Yuka, who had massacred an elite corps of Suna and a jinchūriki, just to grab a rare flower. It should also not forget the recent reprisals against Konoha, by the heads of Houraisan and Fujiwara clans.

\- Anyway, tempera Mei, it takes time to learn to control a Bijuu. Akatsuki well be in their possession, I do not think there's any reason for immediate concern.

\- I am very far from sharing your opinion, Mizukage-dono, cut Tsunade, with a worried look on her face, drawing the attention of other Kage and Mifune.

\- Do not be so alarmist! We scoffed _Oki. The same principle of sealing the fûinjutsu Bijus is to ensure that Jinchuriki grow up with their demons and learn to control their powers over many years. Moreover, even after years of training, it is difficult to control their powers. Have I not reason, Kazekage-dono?_

The Yondaime Kazekage did not appreciate the remark. He still had in mind the monstrous vision of his son freeing the tanuki and devastating half Suna, evacuated for the occasion.

 _\- I have to contradict you again, Tsuchikage-dono, continued the busty blonde. The Akatsuki capture the jinchūriki, but there are several things that I ignored and that may displease you. There is little Jinchûrikis who managed to control their Bijus in history. However, there is another way to enslave and control a Biju. This is the Mokuton of Senju and Sharingan Uchiha._

Tsunade looked forward to continuing his speech when the Raikage fist came down on the table, forming a hole in the wood.

\- How convenient! screamed he, revealing a vein beating at his temple.

 _The impact was scary. If leaders were not accustomed to fight and knew not to show so much stoicism, half the present kages have unsheathed their weapons._

 _They did not have to do it, because a second later, the bodyguards were all deployed. Karui and Darui were placed to form a barrier separating them Kage other bodyguards._

 _If Chojuro brandished his blade and Ao had a mudra, the two people closest Raikage were the guards of the OTOKAGE. Jugo had already begun to grow its membership while Kaguya Kimimaro had drawn his whip made of his vertebrae._

 _The Kazekage was proud of the response capacity of her two children. They were the first to set foot in the room and get out their weapons. Loud like wind, Kankuro had invoked one of his puppets, and Temari opened her fan, ready to send a tornado._

 _\- Calm down, please, Mifune asked dryly, his tone belying his words. You are here to negotiate peacefully, so I'd like each of you monitor his behavior._

 _With a simple gesture, every leader sent his shinobi. The Hoshikage and Kusakage looked at having increasingly feel that this Bijus story did not concern them. Besides, nobody had heard them from the beginning of the meeting._

 _The lord of the land of grass took the opportunity to remind them. He was not the leader of a great military power, but he was clever enough to have been able to protect the independence of its states and have maintained their integrity for nearly two decades._

 _\- Can you calmly explain the reason for this enthusiasm? he asked with a honeyed tone, breaking the spirit that the Raikage had put into words._

 _\- The Akatsuki is formed of nukenins Konoha, Suna, Kiri, of Iwa, Taki, of Yu and Soul! exclaimed the Raikage. If there was that much, I could understand that deserters unite to escape our ANBU. But now I learn that Konoha can control Bijus and gather at will! You could very well use the Akatsuki for you seize Bijus! I know from reliable sources that some of you have used the organization to an end in the past and it would not be surprising to learn some villages are directly related to the Akatsuki._ I do not trust any of between you and yet it was I who asked for this meeting! I wanted to test myself your loyalty and sincerity.

Raikage turned his head to the right and struck the table again.

\- You, Tsuchikage! you used mercenaries of the Akatsuki to perform your dirty work. As for you, Orochimaru, you're one of them!

Both incriminated remained calm and did not even try to deny.

\- Mercenaries have the advantage not to endanger the lives of my men, contra Onoki. In addition, elite ninjas training is expensive and I do not want to waste these investments. And the rates were affordable to the results obtained.

\- You are averse me both, Tsunade cut with a disgusted look in his brown eyes.

\- The Akatsuki has been extremely beneficial, added cynically Orochimaru. They provided shelter and experimental topics of choice. However, do not be so quick to blame them for all your misfortunes. It is your actions that have impacted. Need I remind you that it is because of the Third War Amegakure that has been devastated and its people all you want, point to house the main base of Akatsuki?

A shiver won the leaders involved in the conflict. It was their actions that led an entire nation to hate, into accepting sinking if they could take their former enemies with them.

\- But this is not the only cause of your current difficulties, pursued the snake. You, Tsuchikage, you used them, allowing them access to many sensitive information about your village. As for you, Hokage, were traitors in your ranks for years. Know that they are people of your village who constantly negotiated with me.

Orochimaru blinked, revealing a pair of scarlet sharingans.

Given this bleak picture, everyone jumped. Tsunade shook the wood between his fingers, thinking she clutched the wrinkled neck of this scoundrel Danzou.

\- This is not the only example, the snake hissed. Your villages all have dark sides, like the massacres of the mist, or the kidnapping attempts against the Hyuga heiress. I have a lot of secrets in reserve, he added, letting his eyes resume their sulfuric tinge. If you want to go on that slippery slope, he threatened scrutinizing the meeting of his treacherous look, I advise you to watch out for.

Yukari watched the snake with an agreed term. Both had every interest in silencing their recent participation with the Root of Konoha.

\- Enough murmured Tsunade who placed a hand on his forehead, looking tired. The last days have been very trying for Konoha and with all your quarrels, I still have not had time to reveal the extent of the threat.

The quarrel suddenly died. All Kage resumed up in their chairs and lent an attentive ear to the granddaughter of the great Senju Hashirama.

\- Listen, she went from a stubborn voice, Konoha was attacked a week ago by the number two of the organization. Konoha no longer exists, our village was destroyed, pulverized with a single ninjutsu.

This new left speechless the meeting. All had changed their attitude to this discovery. Konoha was a powerful town, everyone saw him could attest. For a person to erase one piece, you had a superhuman power.

From this moment, the tone changed in the conference. The arrogance, disdain and low blows seemed temporarily buried.

\- But that's not even the worst, added cynically Tsunade, making her shiver more leaders. The leader of the Akatsuki is even more powerful than that, since it is none other than Uchiha Madara.

This revelation, one of many of the session, completely horrified the other Kage. Orochimaru squinted, thinking of one of its small coffins, but he said nothing. A name like Madara was a lot of power and if possible to inspire others to form a coalition, it was better not disabuse them and minimize the risk posed by the Akatsuki.

\- If true, murmured the Tsuchikage, this new beyond my worst fears. I faced during my youth and power is unmatched.

\- This is not an attack from the other, continued the Hokage. It is the origin of the attack on Konoha Kyûbi there are sixteen, he controlled the Sandaime Mizukage Yagura to trigger civil war and Kiri with his Sharingan, it can put the Bijus under its control. Not to mention he is not alone. In his quest for power, he allied with Mima Gensokyo.

\- Mima Reimaden, tinged Yukari. This is an evil spirit, an old enemy that was already present in this world there are thousands of years. She had been banned, but it is back and it seems it will not be turned thumbs during his exile.

After a brief description of the accursed devil that was the charmer, participants were horrified by this portrait painted by Yukari. All but Orochimaru, who gave a little laugh. All others turned, not seeing what was fun in there.

\- It is it that troubled so Shinki, he smiled. I understand better why she was quick to bring me back.

Seeing the confused looks, who urged him to speak, the OTOKAGE took his time, his knowledge jubilant that were lacking to others.

\- After my death, he began looking Yukari and Tsunade, the goddess of Makai took pains to resuscitate me. My soul was divided and she understood that I was using a means of resurrection like Mima. It sought to study me, although I did not understand why an immortal goddess would find a way to defeat death, since it would never be affected by this concept. After long and difficult negotiations, so painful that I'd rather make me pull the arm, not to relive, I took leave of Shinki. Now I understand better. She felt the imminent return of Mima. Since then I have intensified my work and I spent all my time to continue my experiments to neutralize divided souls, without success. I must also inform you of another new, much more serious. I was betrayed by my subordinate, Yakushi Kabuto. He fled Otogakure to join Akatsuki.

This betrayal was a shock to the White Snake. His most trusted spy, his adviser and his colleague, had just joined the enemy with invaluable knowledge.

\- Worse than that, Orochimaru added with a dark look, he stole many Edo Tensei.

\- You did not stop with this technique? Tsunade exploded. Do you therefore no respect for the dead?

\- Absolutely not, cut Orochimaru with the aim of clearly confessed to enrage. The dead are nothing but cold meat and all these taboos are a nuisance. The Edo Tensei make excellent soldiers who require no salary or maintenance. In addition, they do not feel pain and continue to fight to the end. The problem is that I had beautiful pieces in my collection. Patiently collected units, he sighed, elite shinobi of the past.

The various leaders looked disgusted and horrified by what they heard.

\- Names, quickly ordered the Raikage.

\- Fine, rattlesnake hissed, but the list is long. There were one hundred eighty-three. Besides my old guard, there were seven swordsmen of the mist, half of the Akatsuki, the third Uchiha clan before the massacre, former Jinchuriki and some of your predecessors. On top of that, there were among others Kinkagu and Ginkaku brothers Shakuton No. Pakura, Kurenai Yuhi, Hanzo, Dan Gari, Hyuga and Hizashi Akasuna no Chiyo, lista he briefly recalling only the most important.

\- Junk Species, Mei murmured, saying out loud what everyone thought quietly. These are the best shinobi of the past, people that has rubbed or that we faced!

\- It is precisely the purpose, said the snake. Edo Tensei is a psychological weapon. I was very disappointed not to be able to recover the old Hokage, as the Shinigami swept them, but I expected to create the ultimate army. I must admit that Kabuto passed me, but it will be postponed. Anyway, the fact is that Akatsuki now has this army against us.

The temptation to jump on Orochimaru and reduced to a bloody pulp heap won everyone, but they knew how to remember. They still need him and his knowledge. Given the situation, they would need all available resources, including shinobi that Orochimaru had under his command. Not to mention that for being a member of the organization nukenins, he had too much valuable knowledge to be lost.

The situation seemed almost hopeless, but it was not in the character of these people here than give up without a fight.

\- I wish to intervene as a neutral party, then said Mifune. I heard what you and I must say that besides the surprise is the anxiety that prevails in me. Clearly we all underestimated the danger of the Akatsuki, especially if their leader has crossed the last decades we observing and manipulating us. Without a doubt, this is our whole world is threatened by this organization. I therefore propose that, until it finishes with the Akatsuki, CIBC first launched a military alliance between the hidden villages and the armies of all nations daimyo.

The proposal had nothing more senseless. If the day before, someone had told the Kage that this would be considered, they would have laughed at this person. But now it seemed to be choosing the most viable possible.

\- I would like to add one thing, Yukari said. Mima threatens not only the shinobi world and Gensokyo, its conquest plans threaten the entire planet and even the universe does not satisfy. To stop it, I will call for volunteers to reform a youkai army. If the alliance is formed, then Gensokyo will join you until the threat is neutralized.

After a brief discussion, all voted for approving the creation of a joint military force shinobi.


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter 54: Hate Uchiha**

Sasuke planted his kunai in the model, cutting straw and canvas, pushing steel to the hilt in a vain attempt to vent his anger in a rampage of senseless violence.

In recent weeks, his hatred had not ceased to grow. The events were quickly chained and sensational revelations had done the same. He had discovered that his family had been massacred by the Hokage, or rather on the order of Sandaime Hokage, the leader did not even bother to get their hands dirty himself. Then came the cruel reality relating to the death of his brother, his elder who had always loved and who had sacrificed everything to save him. Finally, came the fact that his blindness had condemned and that by letting the hate gnaw, he was engaged with the enemy in the world. He slowly destroys every chance of redemption and now, there was only one choice.

Sasuke was invaded by its blackness, he had no future among the shinobi and he was well aware that he had no choice. If he wanted to live, and wreak vengeance unleash his impulses, he had to follow the path taken by his only ally. He had become more powerful than anyone, crush its opponents, destroying his enemies.

If he wanted to be free, he would have to fight. Uchiha Sasuke was to dominate or die.

After all, mortals do not question the gods, they bow to their masters.

The nukenin left the training ground. Despite the fact he had to incinerate half of the room, the fire in him had not been allayed.

Tobi appeared near him unawares, perpetually accompanied by the unpleasant feeling which suggested that he was only playing with everyone and he knew everything about everything.

The nukenin had changed clothes. With the death of Nagato, he had no use for the Akatsuki. This organization had served him well, but his role was over. Now it was he and his pawns against the world.

It marked the change by wearing a long purple coat, decorated with the crest of the Uchiha. This clan would have his revenge, it would be the instrument of victory Uchiha and their pupil. Akatsuki had mobilized the world against her, now it was Uchiha Madara, the most powerful shinobi world, to bring the final blow to this system.

His mask was also changed. He was white, of a purity that suited him absolutely not. Only two orbits were visible, revealing his sharingan and an orb of lilac, surrounded by concentric circles.

\- What did you do ? Sasuke was surprised when he discovered for the first time these sinister eyes. Your eyes, they are different.

\- This is the ultimate evolution, smiles hidden manipulator. Beyond the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, the Uchiha controlling the mokuton of Senju can awaken the Rinnegan.

Tobi smiled behind his mask, thinking of his original eye Kamui mastered perfectly, and its replacement pupils who were waiting at the shelter, in order to mitigate any unforeseen.

Now he held the Rinnegan, nothing was impossible. Nagato never knew that those eyes allow him to control the powers of the Uchiha. Although Susano met only those holding an identical pair of those eyes, hold power would be a definite asset in this war.

\- I'm not here to tell you about my power, cut sharply the criminal, but to send you on a mission. I know you're eager to test your new eyes, so I have something to offer you. I offer you the opportunity to attack the officials, to those who created this rotten world.

Sasuke's gaze, fixed and obsessed with the idea to wash the honor of his own blood, was all that Tobi wanted to see.

\- What do I have to do ? asked the deserter so hastily, they easily guessed that it was not his knife who wanted to drink blood.

\- You'll make to Tetsu no Kuni, Tobi said quietly, hiding his pleasure. There is being held a summit bringing together all kages the world. I want you to take them hostage, it should break the morale of their men, and we will force all shinobi nations to submit to bring them under our control. Obviously, if one of them tries to escape, you have permission to run it.

Sasuke realized what Madara meant having perfectly understood the allusion slipped between the lines. He was to capture the Kage, but had permission to wreak vengeance and to kill one or two. This assumption was subject to a condition, that not every murder, since that would be detrimental to his plan only ally in this world.

Brown received his orders.

Sasuke left the cemetery without delay of the mountain, away to fulfill his mission disaster.

Meanwhile, Tobi left his sanctuary. He had to ensure that the war is triggered and whether he should turn himself in flames, so be it.

He wanted to ensure that the threat would be taken seriously. He wanted the war broke out and what better than a ruthless massacre a monstrous attack that causes a reaction?

It was hit hard, the reason is ruled by emotion, everyone is shocked and horrified, accepting the urgent need to unite to fight against him.

Tobi rematérialisa before the immense fertile plains of the country of the grass, the valleys were bordered by the vast forest with the village of Kusa.

The country grass was famous for his shinobi with balanced skills. It was also an important agricultural resource provider, dominating the market for vegetable production, while the country's rice was dominant regarding cereals.

In one of the plains, Tobi materialized in the company of a hundred white ones. These things were a humanoid figure whose imperfection indicated that these creatures were more artificial conceptions of humans.

\- What are we doing here, Tobi? Zetsu asked.

\- An army marches on its stomach, said the nukenin. We will deal a severe blow to the Alliance, even before the war began.

The silent army rushed to the village. The few patrols were surprised by these strangers who emerged silently from the ground, slaughtering the shinobi, before metamorphosing and take the appearance of the dead.

Zetsu clones and promptly éliminèrent the village defenders, before receiving the order to eliminate everything that was on their way.

Ruthless, Tobi active part in the massacre. Nothing was too cruel, too abject to accomplish the moon eye plan.

If half the humans had to die to save the other half, so be it.

The shinobi going through locked doors as an evil specter, slaying every man, woman or child on his route, staining his soul with the blood of innocent people, including younger.

When the carnage was done, he used a technique katon which he had the secret, igniting the warehouse or stored food resources were needed for the war effort. The high flames rose in a strong signal indicating to the world what he had accomplished here.

His madness had no limits. It devastated the crops, spilling salt on the fields, burning entire villages, before being introduced in cities and massacring their people to the last child.

All night the dark sky country grass was stained crimson reflections of the fires that lit Tobi, shedding the blood that stained the ocher earth by pouring torrents of hemoglobin in the furrows by the clones of Zetsu, who emerged in any location.

The announcement of the devastation caused by Madara also spread quickly that the dark smoke from pyres he had on.

When Kage had knowledge of the extent of destruction and loss experience, they felt nauseous. It was a hatred of debauchery never known since the end of the era of the warring countries. At that time, it was common for cities to be razed in retaliation, but these massacres were committed by whole armies, not by a single individual. Obviously, they had underestimated the strength and determination of Uchiha Madara.

Madara had foreseen. The flames of war devoured the world, its night raids were receiving country randomly selected without any logic, forcing shinobi to disperse to protect civilians.

Far from discouraged them, these crimes strengthened the will to fight different leaders. They intensified their preparations, mobilizing their resources while jointly leading the preparations.

The warlords had gathered in the great hall of the palace of iron countries. They gathered around the large map, when the guards informed him that the tusks of the headquarters of the Allied forces had been raped and that the premises were stormed by Uchiha Sasuke.

Tobi enjoyed his work. The ninjas were desperate, divided and terrified by the war that had fallen on them, grabbing them by attacking what they held dear. However, the leaders kept a cool head, reacting calmly.

The masked Uchiha watched the situation, but he felt that Sasuke had not the level to overcome all together.

He never could leave Sasuke to die, the boy was a lot of value in his eyes.

Tobi disappeared in a whirlwind that twisted the air through the space as if it was just a concept easy to understand, before re-materialize in one of the rooms of the headquarters of the shinobi alliance.

Sasuke had lost a lot of chakra. Although he has already managed to stun the Hoshikage and the Mizukage, and to cut the left arm Raikage, Brown was exhausted.

He was panting, bent double before the Tsuchikage that floated by sending him a quizzical look.

\- Sorry, kid. I have nothing against you, but other people want you dead, so ...

The old man held out his palms forward, using his element jinton, which allowed it to disintegrate matter at the atomic level.

At the same time the luminous cube would touch Sasuke, Tobi used his power to bring his pawn well protected.

Yotsuki A, the Kage of Kumogakure, smashed the floor moments later. His narrowed eyes seemed to look for something and impatience quickly took over.

\- Or is the Uchiha? growled he little diplomatically.

\- I disintegrated! laughs Onoki by satisfying the furious expression of his counterpart.

\- What? Raikage exploded, whose hair stood on end. It was for me to do!

\- You'll have another chance, said coldly Madara, looking slightly bored of this brawler. Needless to scream so.

The shinobi and Mifune, turned toward the newcomer. The man with the broad cloak was certainly threatening, since no one had detected, but the Kage were not easy to impress.

\- What did you just say? yelled Raikage. First of all, who are you?

\- To answer your questions in order, said the masked man calmly, as if speaking to a child or a retarded, Sasuke is alive, I saved just before it disintegrated . You know, I like a lot to him. As for your second question, I thought you would have guessed, I thought you were a little smarter. I am Uchiha Madara.

The whole assembly swallowed. The biggest criminal in history and the most powerful shinobi known ADDITION, faced them.

\- What are you doing here? Tsunade asked.

\- I come to you an ultimatum. Appointment and give me Yakumo Naruto immediately, or it will be war.

\- Why ? Rokudaime insisted the Hokage. What do you want from him?

Madara frowned, opening his left eyelid to reveal his Rinnegan, the eye that had belonged to nukenin that devastated Konoha.

\- I need Kyûbi the last Biju order to perform a resurrection.

Madara coughed, using pompous stage tricks to keep the audience waiting. Slowly, he revealed his knowledge of the past, of old age, revealing the contents of the stele maintained by the Uchiha clan in the underground temple Nakano.

\- The nine Bijus were once united into a single entity, a creature with incredible power named Jubi. The Rikudo Sennin defeated him, separating his chakra into nine tails demons, before sealing the body to the moon. For too long I see you use these animals as weapons of war, without understanding their true nature and I find it insulting. However, I will not be content to play your stupid mistakes. With my power, I count Jubi resurrect and become the Jinchuriki. Once the power of the devil to ten tails in me, I would use it to amplify the chakra of my eyes. I'll push my sharingan at its worst and hardest shot of genjutsus.

His eyes narrowed, glistening with insanity and inhumanity.

\- Mugen Tsukuyomi, he said, theatrical. It is the ultimate genjutsu, impossible to break. I reflèterais my ward on the moon and then the whole world will be caught in my illusion. All will be united, in a perfect world without hatred or conflict. It will be a world of peace, unity and absolute love!

A heavy silence fell. Such an idea was totally insane. But the worst is that the vicious expression of the eyes of Uchiha indicated he was not lying.

\- You are completly crazy ! exclaimed the Raikage, approved unanimously by his peers.

\- An illusory world is meaningless, said the Kazekage. Aimless, will, there is no life, there is the leak and death.

\- And what have you brought else? Madara replied snidely. Nothing, he answered them. This world is rotten, full of hatred and bloodshed. As you will exist, peace will be impossible.

Madara gave a dismissive whistle laying Orochimaru disgust.

\- Okay, he growled admitting defeat, this is your answer. I can not be my former strength, but my army and my Bijus have. I declare war on the world of shinobi, he proclaimed solemnly.

With that, Madara disappeared into a colorful vortex, not without contact their ultimate provocation.

\- See you on the battlefield, he said calmly, making it clear that he was well aware of what he did.


	55. Chapter 55

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs updates Masashi Kishimoto. Touhou Project belongs updating Zune.

* * *

 **Chapter 55: Improbable army**

Regarding the scholar field of mobilization of an army, Yakumo Yukari was not his first attempt.

There are over a thousand years, at a time when Gensokyo was not separated from the rest of the world, she had managed to convince many youkai to come together to form an invading army to conquer the moon.

The invasion was a failure. Youkai had never managed to permanently hold the positions conquered and they were forced to retreat, although they fought ferociously, making pay a particularly heavy price selenite people. Ultimately, the losses were heavy among the ranks of the invaders, causing a collapse of morale among the attackers. The first defeat youkai turned into a rout, and then complete rout, forcing Yukari to abandon its invasion.

Despite this setback, Yukari had managed to repatriate the majority of his troops, satisfied.

Although its primary objectiaf failed, the secret objective it set itself was a complete success. She had not discovered the source of the existence of Lunariens, but she managed to make the elimination of several dangerous youkai while disgusting survivors will participate in a new war. With the carnage she had got a peace of a thousand years, laying the foundations for a relative cooperation that had helped pacify Gensokyo, now this remote territory incessant wars which agitated the Japanese archipelago.

Except that now, peace was at risk. A new war threatened this paradise world she loved so much.

Despite its power, it was not omniscient. She could not play the manipulative mistress, controlling both camps to serve their interests. If she wanted to protect everything that was dear to her, she would face Uchiha Madara and Mima.

However, against such enemies, had to be mobilized huge forces and the army shinobi combined forces would not be sufficient. Faced with an entity as Mima, mere mortals had no chance. His rare defeats had been made possible by the action of mikos intrepid, assisted by witches and youkai.

Yukari had decided to take action. She needed to recruit an army force able to defeat the demon charmer, one of the few things on which she had no control.

Hakurei Reimu did not Yukari eternal aura, but its power and its role as guardian of the law in Gensokyo were his word was almost absolute authority. She asked many faction leaders to recruit volunteers for the conflict to be held outside and threatened Gensokyo.

The negotiations were long. Some people, like Toyosatomimi no Miko and Suwako Moriya, had opposed a plea, but others were more attentive. Thus, a motley crowd had gathered in front of the Hakurei Shrine. Some acted out of patriotism, others were curious to find out what was on the other side of the fence. Finally, some had expected youkai well take the opportunity to satisfy their desire to shed blood. Without imposing restrictions to use danmaku to resolve their conflicts, they expected good to finally be unleashed.

Yukari slightly floated above the court, its dresses with shimmering tones and indefinable waved under the effect of the breeze, while the shrine maiden Hakurei clan remained calm, although she nervously stroked his gohei.

Above them, also watching the crowd that had gathered following the call of the great youkai, one tengu watched everything. The woman with black wings wrote down every detail in a small notebook, taking note of every word and making some photographs to record the event.

The Tengu, a delay by the name of Shameimaru Aya, worked for the largest daily newspaper in Gensokyo, the Bunbunmaru Journal.

His articles were often known for its exaggerations and outrageous photographs often attracted the hostility of some people, but she could not help to search everywhere for the truth and unveil disturbing secrets.

Now she had a golden opportunity to write an article that would interest everybody. She was also able to cover an event that would happen only once in history. It would be the privileged witness of a war and hoped to be able to monitor the fighting, taking the best photographs, the ones that would go down in history.

The reporter, who improvised a war correspondent, approached one of the youkai who seemed impatient.

The creature in question was a beautiful woman curiously naive expression that crossed her arms under her impressive chest. This youkai with fiery eyes fluttered arrogantly outrageously exposing her splendid black feathers, before sliding his hand into her hair.

The woman was wearing a white blouse, the center could be seen a huge bloody crystal inlaid between two towering bait, and a green skirt as fertile grasslands. The only exotic element of her outfit was the heavy concrete pad that imprisoned her right leg, giving him a steep approach, although it was not reduced to limp like a cripple.

\- What do you want ? politely asked the winged woman by wrapping his cape adorned with galactic patterns that seemed to change every movement.

\- I would like to ask you some questions, asked the tengu. Would you respond?

\- Of course ! if she cried a little too bruyemment since received some dark looks from the nearest youkai, especially a red beret which seemed to slide forward.

Aya scribbled some notes, deciding to fast. She already knew who Utsuho Reiuji, the three-legged crow who lived in the former hell of fiery flames, underground place located well beyond Chireiden.

\- You are known as one of the pets Komeiji Satori. Can you tell us why your mistress sent you here?

\- I am my own person, and cut the raven. Satori-sama loves us, but she did not have us. We stay with it because we love it, not because it we must. If I'm here is because Satori-sama relayed the offer of Yukari and I really wanted to come and have fun at the surface.

Frantic, Aya noticed everything, thinking that she might try to find out what was the menagerie of Satori in private.

\- War seems not to scare you, 'said the reporter, you consider yourself as a game, however, there will be dead.. Think you can cope with all these horrors, without cracking?

\- I come from hell, a place or Rin carries corpses in his wheelbarrow before giving them to me for me to incinerate. I have seen many dead, it does not scare me. What I want is to fight really, without having to remember me. I always remember me.

\- You seem confident in your abilities, noted the journalist to the sharp eye to notice the little expressions on the faces of Utsuho. What strategy to fight makes you so confident?

Utsuho gave a little laugh, before leaving a golden glow around his right arm. A long hexagonal barrel had imprisoned his arm to the elbow, as she detailed his weapon whose faces were with openings and retractable bars.

\- It is totally stupid to make a fight without intending to win it, cut the crow. Anyway, I'm a youkai and nothing can defeat me in terms of firepower. I'm not the fastest, nor the most intelligent, but what does all that is when me enough to incinerate anything that comes within reach? They say that power is useless if you can not touch the enemy, then I compensate by destroying everything what I find. Not to mention that I have the ultimate advantage. I devoured a yatagarasu a divine raven, to take possession of the ultimate authority governing the universe.

Utsuho smiled, stroking the eye in his enchassé strenum, throbbing to the beat of his heart that propelled molten uranium circulating in her veins.

\- My power is unrivaled, boasted Utsuho, nobody can control the atom as I do. After all, there is nothing more powerful than nuclear fusion. I will definitely prove that I am the best. The control of matter at its basic level is the key to power. Some techniques can be my enemies, they need energy and matter to use their powers. Nothing can escape the one who controls the atoms.

Aya noted everything in his notebook, thinking she had enough to make a good article. Of course, we should add some thing and amplify the style to make it more dramatic, but it was a good base.

Aya walked quickly to other youkai, trying to get more sources, but most candidates to war were not here to discuss and some were suspicious of one that worked for that rag known to exaggerate reality.

Search Aya was interrupted by a cough Yukari, magically amplified.

\- Inhabitants of Gensokyo, she called him by fixing his gaze that made them shiver. A threat facing us all. Our enemies are powerful and have joined forces to seize Gensokyo. We'll have to fight for our independence. It will be difficult, but I have no doubt about the final outcome. We carry the battle in the shinobi land, a place where we can expose the full extent of our talents and discourage forever the world to take our land. We will crush our enemies!

A litany of screams and applause cut Yukari. The blonde raised his hand almost instantly getting silence.

\- The victory awaits us! replied the mistress of limitess by opening a large gate. Let's go!

The blond demon crossed the obscure passage, immediately followed by the horde that was successful in recruiting.

Reimu watched the crowd of creatures, this motley assembly that could threaten his power, if they decided to unite against it. Finally, the Yukari plan was good. If these hotheads disappeared, it would be as many enemies and less manageable.

The miko watched absently army, trying to spot people known, but she saw few familiar faces. The only notable exception was Marisa, who rode his broom, doubling everyone to be the first to go.

Among the few hundred youkai present, there were was one of medium size. It was one of the few males, but this one seemed attracted by the young miko. Throughout the speech Yukari, he had stopped asking her beautiful eyes malachite on Hakurei.

When he crossed the gate, setting foot on the floor elementary nations end a smile lit his face.

Unlike other volunteers, he was not shocked by the bland atmosphere and felt no apprehension at the idea of being in an unfamiliar place, surrounded by many shinobi, visibly worried.

Apparently the word of Yukari was not enough to convince ninjas releasing their vigilance. This meant that the trust was not in order. Youkai would be under surveillance until they are released against the Akatsuki.

The youkai redheaded courts continued to observe things, attentive to every word, taking part in each meeting to try to appendre more about the situation.

Obviously, the Akatsuki was able to advance his pawns, although everything is not yet clear. The general objectives of the group were known, but the tactic remained to be discovered. Worse, the allies ignored the nature of the secret weapons held by the group.

The role of this piece was perfect. Now that he had infiltrated among the allied army, it could act quietly, watching the events from inside the Allied armies ..

Finally, it had the information held by both sides.

This position was advantageous, it would be much easier to play his own moves and use the situation to his advantage.

His enemies were many, either human or youkai, but she was none.

Now she was present in the body of this youkai, she should wait.

That was what he was most unbearable. Do not be master of his own destiny and have to let things unfold without taking on them. However, it would sometimes let the enemy act in itself, having the courtesy to let him do his error to the end.

The youkai smiled, closing the eyelids. The satisfaction of seeing their plans work was all the greater when one was pleased to have so rightly anticipated the actions of its enemies and they are roaring willingly slowly woven into the trap.

She could already smell characteristic of the violence spread, like a scent of ash and dead. This scent was unmistakable, it was the only thing that delighted the since his return.

Feeling cold skin like metal from its holder, it hardly suppressed a smile.

Chasing resistance scraps of consciousness of youkai she had the body, Mima merely thinking with delight as it was so enjoyable to know what the others did.

She laughed inwardly, before calming. She reserved her victorious roar to the end, when his desires would come true and she would hang the head of the last hakurei on one of the walls of his castle.

But for now, she would be discreet. His plan was on track. Needless to ruin it now by trying to be too pressed.

She had waited centuries to awaken. She had waited years to regain the ability to possess people.

The evil specter could well wait a few days before to finally have the chance to conquer the world.

A good thinking about it, the domination of the universe was not as good as the idea to finally kill Reimu.


	56. Chapter 56

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs updates Masashi Kishimoto. Touhou Project belongs updating Zune.

* * *

 **Chapter 56: Heirs to a long history**

The shinobi nations were mobilized, ready once again to war.

The shinobi had a long military tradition, and the capacity to sustain a major war effort. They proved in their history, they were capable of anything, of the most atrocious acts of the most selfless sacrifices to win.

However, this war would be different. For the first time in their history the shinobi countries were preparing to fight together against a common enemy. Unlike other wars, they do not would face each other for supremacy, they would fight together to defend their nations.

The coalition army had been mobilized, with the recruitment of all available forces, leaving only minimal garrisons to defend the strategic points. The majority of shinobi was held on the largest square of Tetsu no Kuni, facing the headquarters which housed the command of the Alliance.

On this vast place, the absence of paving stones and ornaments would have sniffed Remilia Scarlet disdain for those beings that have qualified primitive unable to understand the interest of the pageantry and aesthetics, the shinobi waiting.

The armed warriors were perfectly tidy. For long minutes they stared hopelessly empty balcony until impatience took over, pushing them to release the discipline and talk with each other.

Gather together ninety thousand men, especially soldiers from different countries was a problem. These men belonged to states that had spent the last century to compete. Resentment does not étaignaient easily and quickly, the first rang out nasty comments. They were followed by protests and insults.

While the weapons began to be output and that the first shots were about to be distributed, a violent slamming echoed in the air. This boost echoed in the valley, taking everyone by surprise.

At this time, all discussions and the threats were to be interrupted by the call to order. Slightly ashamed of being caught in the act like kids, the shinobi returned to their original positions. All heads turned then to the large balcony overlooking, where six people were manifested.

Five of them were well known to all. The shinobi most famous and most powerful of each village will inevitably end up in the bingo book of other nations and those five had acquired such a reputation, it easily exceeded the borders of their own nation.

The shinobi began to understand who would be their leaders. They knew that several special regiments had already been trained. According to their latest information, it was the ambush units, stalking, information and medical support. There was also mention the squad led by the Mizukage, charged with protecting the daimyo different states.

However, the combat regiment had not yet discovered the identity of those who take the command, namely the shinobi who were giving orders.

The combat regiment was divided into six divisions. The first, consisting of medium-range fighters, would be controlled by Darui Kumo, whose term was jaded smile who knew him.

The second division, composed of fighters in close combat, was led by the imposing Kitsuchi of Iwa, whose impressive jutsu were recognized for not doing in subtlety.

The third division, combining versatile units that could have been included in the previous two divisions, was led by Hatake Kakashi, whose versatility and mastery of sharingan were universally recognized.

The fourth division, grouping specialists in long-range attacks, was commissioned by the Yondaime Kazekage. His cold stare was known to all and many understood why the shinobi of Suna did not like ending up longer than necessary in the presence of their leader.

The fifth regiment, a special unit combining the samurai, was commanded by Mifune. The armed men did not have their place among the shinobi. They would only hinder and the more they were fanatically devoted to their leader. They take the order from him and nobody else.

The last regiment was the most diverse. It consisted not ninjas, but youkai, beings with colorful dress, not wearing uniforms. Unlike other fighters, it was impossible to instantly identify their original affiliation. These youkai seemed strange in the eyes of shinobi and only an expert could understand their multitude of emblems. Their leader, also present on the balcony, was almost unknown to the public. Conversely, the monstrous army knew this woman with long golden hair.

\- Who? asked some shinobi to their comrades who shrugged their shoulders, while those of Konoha met them.

\- Hello, she simpered smiling, getting instantly silent. For those who have the insolence to ignore my name, know that I am Yukari Yakumo, the mistress yōkai borders. I am the commander of the battalion youkai, but since I have very many obligations, I will delegate this function to a person who is perfectly capable of managing this commandment.

With that, Yukari pulled back a step to the right, revealing a woman wearing a dress and a jacket with tiled motifs. The drawings had dried blood color, and her eyes were like rubies puddles.

\- I would be assisted by Yuka Kazami, added Yukari presenting its ally shorthaired mint, whose expression was unconsciously shiver all who saw this sinister grin.

Among youkai, many gulped simultaneously. They knew the reputation of the ultimate sadistic creature and they did not want to be on bad terms with it.

\- It is not possible, the old lost to mind, Marisa gasped. It is this calibrated our leader?

\- As long as it's not you who runs, that's fine, retorted Hong Meiling, then getting a glare from the witch.

Many of the fabulous beings trembled. Yukari had not informed about that little detail and they would remember. However, some fighters remained more discreet, having fully understood that bitch would not change anything, it would adapt better and accept without flinching the intimidating presence of this being cruel.

Amid the mass of warriors from Gensokyo, green eyes of one of them lit up. Yuka and Marisa participated in this war. His two former disciples were present, mobilized in this alliance. It will be so interesting.

Mima smiled, raising his fist as the other, mingling with salutes and cheers from the horde of youkai, who greeted their leader.

However, nobody knew what the true motives of this being that was in their midst. He raised his fist, not to honor their leader, but to express his desire for a total and absolute power.

It mattered little that absolutely hypocritical gesture, while she had managed to infiltrate the enemy armed forces. The end justified any means and Mima had no scruples.

As far as she remembered, scruples and morals had only been obstacles. Only idiots were using concepts such pitiful, ridiculous ideals that led them to failure, particularly when confronting an enemy that was lacking.

At this time, as she seemed to approach the completion of its plan, a small glow blue springs in his mind.

Mima abandoned the contemplation of its environment, plunging into his memories.

A new glow broke his fantasies of power, as his eyes could see the blue sky. The night surrounded him and for her, the world vanished like the morning dew. There was nothing but a gray blur, punctuated by crackling before of distant images came back to him.

A man with an impressive voice, the benevolent eye and arm protectors, whose name had been erased by the mists of time.

A warm smile, a caress in her hair, a poem recited fondly.

A sincere hug, a freely given love, gentleness of warm, moist lips.

The loss.

The screams of excruciating pain, the urge to push the nails in the chest, to be able to pull this flesh that imprisoned her suffering.

The obsessive desire to tear the heart to live, to finally stop suffering.

The salty taste of sorrow, taste bitter tears of betrayal.

The despair that gnawed at her, tugging and the bringing to bear his hands to his own throat.

Total surrender, the urge to drown in the darkness, disappearing to sleep.

Broken memories, hunted and destroyed by burning what hatred.

Mima closed his eyes for a moment, driving back the relics of a past both idealized and scorned.

These feelings were only obstacles. These recalls were useless, she knew what to do.

She regretted nothing.

She felt no remorse for his crimes and had not more to the destruction of the dreams and ideals of others. Innocence was the biggest lie of life.

It would prove to them all that she was right, regardless of the opposition it will overwrite.

His enemies did not terrified, as she had planned strategies and secret techniques, she knew that nobody knew its secrets.

And then, when his plan would succeed, there would be nobody to ask him accountable.

Mima turned his face to the Yondaime Kazekage, who pulled to the side to make way for the Raikage.

The giant with broad shoulders and coppery skin knew obtain silence, just by his presence.

\- Listen to me, all of you! he exclaimed to his powerful voice. We are at war! I laugh at your origins and your rivalries. What happened between the great nations belongs to the past. Now it is together that we will face the future. I do not want you to leave your hatred prevail, otherwise it means that our enemies have already won! They want to divide us, they want to split us to destroy us, then let us remain united! Stop seeing us as ninjas of Iwa Kiri, Kumo, Konoha, Oto, Suna, Kusa, Hoshi or Taki! We are all shinobi!

Thunderous applause rang out. The call for unity appeared to be effective and for the moment, resentment seemed temporarily extinguished.

Yuka watched the Kazekage, who preferred to look away. The lord of the wind country knew that damned beast. This creature was the one who killed Gaara, who had deprived him of Shukaku.

The man said nothing. He would fight with her, since he was pragmatic enough to accept this temporary alliance, but as soon as the war against Madara was over, nothing would prevent him from trying to find a way to defeat the deadly Yuka Kazami.

Yuka absently stroked ash handle of her umbrella, this weapon with a sharp point that was used to torture more than one person. For decades, she was forced to limit his enthusiasm, having to settle for torturing and mutilating fairies, before letting them resurrect. Now she was able to fully combat.

\- Soldiers! said the Raikage, while the applause faded. We go to battle today! You are not only the heirs to the will of your villages, you are the founders of the future world of peace! Together, we will face the Akatsuki and we will defeat them! So our children no longer live in fear and they we will be grateful for our efforts. But to see this time of peace requires that all together, we fight! One last fight to finally get peace!

joy bursts and warriors cries were audible throughout the valley. A good speech was enough to motivate the troops, motivate an army to excel and even transcend the limits of what was possible.

The Raikage also knew that when one sees the victory and that gives way to much euphoria, the defeats and setbacks would only be bitter.

The morale of an army was a key factor in winning a war. If the army was poorly supplied and that his first offensive failed, their motivation would collapse and cause a new round of losses, aggravating the situation.

Among the volunteers, a person watching all fighters with a cruel amusement.

This will be such a pleasure to have them fall into despair.


	57. Chapter 57

**Chapter 57: Army resurrected**

Far country iron, in one of the northern provinces, was a strange cemetery. This isolated place was covered with a thick forest, only interrupted by a few pits and caves. These underground networks seemed protected by the bones of giant creatures, whose size seemed indecent deter all visitors.

It was a place that seemed abandoned by the gods themselves. The forest was grim and dark faults sank into the depths of the world, seeming echo of a sinister power.

It was just as logically in this territory sorry and seedy, Tobi had established its new base, following the infiltration of Jiraiya in the buildings constituting Amegakure maze.

The nukenin was right in his preparations, when he felt a presence approaching. A powerful chakra had crossed the security perimeter drawn around hiding.

Tobi disappeared instantly, going outside to intercept the invader.

He reappeared on the bony spine of a monster, observing the surroundings. The potential enemy was nearby, hidden under a cloak of red burgundy, but it made little effort to be discreet. It was as if he was totally ignorant, or he was not afraid of being apprehended.

Tobi instantly went on the attack, charging the figure, clutching his broad gunban.

His opponent instinctively ducked, while turning, revealing his round glasses and loose silver strands that identified her thin face.

\- Kabuto Yakushi, hailed Tobi, undaunted by the appearance of this deceitful. You're a traitor to Akatsuki!

Kabuto dodged the first series of shots of masked nukenin before reaching out in a calming gesture.

\- I came not as an enemy, cried the deserter to the reptilian traits. I came to get you a covenant!

\- An alliance ? Tobi asked with a certain disdain. What could I gain from working with you?

Kabuto smiled under his cloak. He snapped his fingers and four coffins emerged from the ground, forming an oak standing between him and the manipulator of the Akatsuki.

The sarcophagi were opened, revealing their sinister contents.

Tobi remained paralyzed, his sharingan is widened, as he watched the grin of the man with the snake's tail.

Before him stood Itachi, Sasori, Kakuzu and Nagato.

\- I offer you an army, Kabuto said, smiling. With my immortal troops reinforcements, your victory is assured.

\- Interesting, murmured the masked man, thinking that it might withdraw from the collaboration. However, what do you want in return?

\- In return ? the serpent smirked, adjusting his glasses slid down his nose. I want the sharingans Sasuke.

Tobi gave a little laugh. It was not the sound thin and childish to the impostor who was working with the Akatsuki, but that of a malicious and determined.

\- It would be surprising if he agrees to give them to you willingly. However, if you want your word I would deliver it to you at the end of this war. However, he cut forcefully, I have my terms. First, you will have nothing as I would not have completed my plan. Next, you'll tell me how the Edo Tensei and most importantly, how to cancel.

Kabuto frowned. He knew he was completely suicidal to confront a Rinnegan carrier without serious reinforcements. He doubted that his army could defeat Tobi at present.

Either he would play the game. For now.

\- I accept these conditions, said the former spy Sasori. In exchange, I know how you create your army.

\- And if I refuse? cut suddenly being masked, threatening.

Kabuto seemed to expect this result, because it had prepared enough to respond.

He clapped his hands, leaving emerge another coffin.

When the lid fell, revealing the man in armor inside, Tobi lost his composure. Its members became strained and his eyes widened further.

\- How did you get that? asked he, frightened.

\- I have my sources, Kabuto whispered. As you see, you can not refuse my offer.

For now, inwardly thought Tobi. Once it started up, Sasuke will have no value. Nothing will be more valuable, not even the promise made to the rattlesnake.

\- Okay, Tobi growled, before bursting out laughing again. Let us be allies.

The masked deserter turned away, sending a last look at the dead bodies Kabuto recalled.

\- Follow me, he ordered, there is another person I should introduce you.

Kabuto could not repress a smile, while the Uchiha voluntarily opened the doors of his den.

The two men dug underground, down the steps of the shelter with walls decorated with frescoes strange who told the story of a bygone age, an immemorial past or chakra had not been transmitted to humans, that it was the prerogative of that youkai. A time when the most powerful of all youkai was nothing more than a gifted tree consciousness.

The two accomplices still down, sinking into the unfathomable depths of the temples network where clones of Zetsu still grew, until arriving to the Gedo Mazo. There they met the nukenin with pink hair.

\- Haruno Sakura, Kabuto whispered, the movement of small legs supporting his snake body did not escape the keen eye of which he was the object.

\- Kabuto, she smiled with increasing interest for its reptilian appearance. It's a surprise, though unpleasant in many ways.

\- I must admit that I am also surprised, replied the snake, without worrying about the insulting spades. I did not expect to discover an Edo Tensei more.

The weasel with round glasses knew or hit to hurt his enemies and cause them to lose their composure, but it did not reach Sakura.

\- I am more one of your vulgar puppets, she added scornfully. I am a necromancer and the body can be controlled by your parchments, nor does it can be destroyed.

Although the vital points made conservation seals were destroyed, it was only a body. Sakura still could anchor his soul to these fragments of dust and to manage to have a sufficiently low, time to recreate a physical body that would suit him.

However, she was not going to unveil this ultimate weakness. She had managed to keep Tobi in ignorance, this was not to confess everything to Kabuto. Not to mention that it also Mima had a few tricks up his sleeve!

Sakura left the two men talk, continuing to sharpen his weapons, while quietly watching the whispers were exchanged under cloak.

Finally, after some prevarication, Tobi hit the floor with the handle of his range.

\- Very well, 'he ordered. Let everyone stand ready! We go to war!

Sakura jumped, straightening with a grin. It was time, she began to find the time long, by dint of being bored in this damp cave.

Finally, she was able to play his own hand.

At least, as soon as Tobi, Kabuto and Mima have shot their cards. There was no way to be taken by surprise and left without assets, especially against these three manipulators.

A world away, in the icy plains of the country hot springs, the shinobi army had gathered to counter the first offensive which promised imminent. Thousands of unknown creatures, emitting a chakra similar to that of the founder of Konoha, advanced to the positions occupied by the shinobi.

While the confrontation between the two forces announced imminent, Sakura also launched action.

She did not join the main forces of the army resurrected, but embarked in the company of Deidara.

The teenager looked at the gray dyed his accomplice, a member of the Akatsuki. The blonde in question could not have been more than twenty years and quite attractive, with blue eyes and long hair, similar to her best friend.

Sakura looked at his feet, watching the cloud that hid the bird of clay at the sight of the squad patrolling the snowy forest.

\- We're in position, said one of Zetsu who accompanied the duo. The ambush unit is ready to intercept the rear of the enemy armies.

\- Perfect, grimaced terrorist. If their rearguard is attacked, they will be forced to strip before them and to protect our troops will strike hard on their flanks.

\- And where is our other team? asked Sakura. Does the Edo Tensei are ready to take action?

Zetsu confirmed with a nod.

So Sakura took a deep breath, as if to give himself courage.

She stared at the horizon, locating flickering torches that accompanied one of the enemy armies.

The déserteuse jumped the white eagle, leaving the mount of his accomplice hovering in the azure skies. She spread her arms, stabilizing its path before gliding towards the horizon.

The girl caught the branches of the crown, positioning themselves to observe the scene. When she heard the familiar sound of the bombs that were cracking the air to fall on his enemies, he judged that the time for action was right.

Sakura dropped, feet forward, crashing at full speed on the two ninjas who had the misfortune to be just below his boots reinforced with steel strips.

The nukenin broke their necks and drew his kunais, ready to cross swords with other shinobi present.

The warriors felt confident, conscious of their numerical superiority, but Sakura was effective in his fighting style. It was a sequence of short keystrokes, which is sometimes added spins and much more complex gestures, which broke the regularity of his movements and who were his enemies by surprise.

The warrior moved randomly, forcing his enemies to adapt to his pace since led the dance and it does not intend to let someone else control it. The last time she was so vulnerable, leaving someone to dominate and guide, was the day of his execution, when she was decapitated.

She had sworn not to relive that feeling of helplessness.

Sakura had some shinobi can be removed, but many were those who surrounded him.

\- You are aware that I am immortal? asked she, slaying an opponent more. I can keep doing this for hours, even weeks.

During this provocation, she had left her blind arrogance. A shade net earned his ankle when she realized she could not take off his right foot from the ground.

Nara was the trap. Someone had locked, someone from the same clan as the bastard who blew his head.

Sakura could still move his arms, allowing him to push a new assault and even to tear the throat of a Chûnin Suna with his black nails.

Nara in question, always focused on his prison of darkness, was surprised by the emergence of a shinobi in his back, whose face was familiar.

\- Kurenai? choked Nara, before being pushed back by the deceased to crimson eyes.

Sakura took advantage of the distraction and takes the opportunity to emerge from this link. Once free, she resumed the attack, along with a platoon of Zetsu.

The déserteuse repassed to action, while a shinobi unsheathed his microphone and asked for reinforcements.

\- Headquarters here 12 squad! he called out with a high-pitched voice than normal. We are attacked by Edo Tensei! Ask an emergency sealing team! It is …

He did not have time to finish his sentence, a brutal kick hit him in the back, breaking his spine.

Sakura crushed the skull of another shot before taking the communicator between its cold and numb fingers.

\- Send what you better, she provoked her firmest voice. It begins to be a lot of deaths here.

With that, she crushed the device between his fingers, compressing the muscles that were nothing more than dust coagulated by dark magic.

Sakura walked in the company of Kurenai and Pakura Suna. The kunoichi with orange hair had almost no need to be controlled, his hatred for this system which had left death was sufficient for it to take some pleasure in killing people from his village who were still alive.

The rancor was a terrible weapon and the shinobi of Konoha closest would be facing a person, whose determination remained intact. Not to mention they would not be delighted to forcings have to face Uchiha Fugaku, whose brilliant sharingans were thrilled those who had to face the sinister eye power.

The reincarnated to blood eyes threw himself into the fray, slaying the first combatants, before being interrupted by a woman with fiery hair.

Fugaku stepped back, growling, before wiping noses reflexively. The shinobi spat spite, before going on the defensive.

\- Your position tells me nothing, he said by analyzing the posture of her enemy.

The redhead evolved smoothly, concentrated on the brown square chin.

\- Martial arts of my country are a treasure which I am the living legacy. I represent five thousand years of work and traditions! exclaimed the youkai by catching one of the reanimated corpses before the break and reject to one of ninjas belonging to the sealing team. I do not let myself humiliate you by!

The woman in the green dress rushed, dodging attacks users of Sharingan. His blows were so vivid, it managed to surpass these humans, yet able to anticipate his moves.

A jet of flame passed her, but she slipped away with a little smile. She was driven and the attacks were so much slower than the sharpened knives Sakuya.

A force to doze before the great door of the Scarlet Devil Mansion, Hong Meiling had developed an obvious talent to survive all that was pointed and started toward him.

The Uchiha encircled, activating the power of the Sharingan. Meiling knew that their special eyes could manipulate her mind if she crossed their eyes.

The redhead knew she would forgo her favorite sense, forced to focus on others. She closed her eyes, before fighting the five dead around him.

His fist crashed face first while she countered another attack with his second arm.

A Uchiha spat a burst of flames, but since she heard screaming the name of the technique, it could prevent the danger easily. She broke the neck of the body facing him, then got the body and use it to ward off jet flame.

Meiling did not remain inactive. Its powerful muscular legs, she jumped back, pivoting on itself by launching a flurry of yellow crystals which pierced the body.

The youkai fell on the shoulders of a Uchiha before it smashes his skull with a punch, leaving the man collapsed to the ground.

Before she could get up, she saw several kunais be thrown in his direction.

The Chinese smiled, grabbed the first weapon between the index and middle fingers before throwing daggers to others to change their trajectory.

The Uchiha recrossed the attack, wild and disordered because of their anger. Anger was an asset as a furious enemy comettait more errors. Their cries, their heavy footsteps and whistling weapons were everything the fighting needed.

Eyes closed, Meiling is contortionna and retorted, pushing each reincarnated who attacked.

\- It's too easy, she sighed before using one of his finest techniques, the spell card Rainbow Sign, Wind Chime of Colorful Rainbow.

The rain of iridescent multicolored projectiles devastated the body, injuring massively and with such a high speed that the fate of the Edo Tensei could not regenerate quickly enough.

Meiling looked shredded body, surrounded by dust that fluttered and whirled.

She put her next to a blue woad on armed shinobi scrolls and containment seals.

\- You can get rid of, she said drawled, in a beautiful imitation of the haughty tone employed by the scarlet demon.


	58. Chapter 58

**Chapter 58: Battle in Marisa**

Deidara reached into a small pouch tied around her waist, before throwing a handful of small white spheres over his shoulder.

From a distance, one would have thought it was just innocent little dumplings made of a material similar to cotton. However, it was not. These spheres were deployed, taking various animal forms and the artist knew his art hid a secret. These clay sculptures, creative treasures he delivered all his enemies, were made of a specific material, which reacted to the chakra.

When small spiders exceeded the foliage of trees, slapping the leaves, the sound of the rustling put on alert shinobi located under the canopy. However, they were surprised by the first explosions, which took away a lot of unconscious warriors of the threat they faced.

The other warriors began to cover, hiding behind anything they could, either trunks or rocks.

New projectiles exploded, claisemant forest and depriving the army of valuable vegetation cover that hid the view of the Akatsuki member.

Deidara seemed fun. With each explosion, he observed the different shapes of smoke effects, and the light flashes that were emerging in random directions. Each explosion was unique and showed that his art was the form of the purest expression, because every performance was different and ephemeral. It was these little things that were obvious a true esthete and that allowed him to appreciate the beauty of these pieces.

Not to mention that to see these worms flee, scream and despair at its power and manifestation of beauty, was something significant.

Deidara could not long continue its surgical strikes, since another person was determined to interrupt.

A blonde woman, perched on a broom, moving towards him.

See his black and white uniform, he did not doubt that this news was not a kunoichi, but one of the recruits from the strange world of Gensokyo.

\- So there, man, it's great! She addressed him with the least amount of respect. I had never seen anything as class since my last fight! By cons, it bothers me a bit, because I'm the magician most flashy Gensokyo and I hate that steals my style.

Deidara was squealing his teeth, while the words of the blonde made her enraged. How dare she judge him unfit to practice the art he had spent so many years perfecting?

\- Shut up ! screamed he punctuated this order before an insult. We'll see who's the best! added he take off by a flock of birds.

Marisa dodged detonating sparrows with a looping, dropping a series of small tins. Improvised grenades exploded by projecting a green smoke apple and orange chips, intercepting criminal volatile.

Deidara pricked towards the west, chasing the witch who laughed constantly, throwing occasionally bright stolen.

His enemy him away from the battlefield, while splitting the heavens with a speed higher than that of its bombs, forcing him to approach. During the chase, the witch with long blonde braid sent spells intermittently, forcing nukenin to remain alert. A projectile Marisa brushed her dark cloak while another incisa the right wing of his mount.

The nukenin congratulated his reflexes. Without his eternal dexterity, the whole wing was torn off. Fortunately, the viewfinder that covered his eye had helped to guard illusions and had also given him the ability to sharpen his reflexes to dodge the bullet of Marisa.

Deidara grabbed a handful of clay and threw it on the wing, roughly gluing member adorned with long feathers stylized. Although the wound is repaired, this unsightly care misrepresented his work and he swore to charge his enemy.

The blonde caught gradually Marisa, offering a smile grinning at the blonde, promising a thousand torments. Undaunted, Marisa drew a small object octagonal wood, decorated with trigrams.

\- Bouffe that! screamed the witch with amber eyes. Magicannon!

An iridescent deflagration flows from the orifice of the mini reactor. The magic wave touched the blonde locks of nukenin, burning a portion of the black cloak with red clouds and even managing to cut the ponytail Deidara.

The deserter swore, dodging the wave of annihilation, before zigzagging between new projectiles.

The injured and humiliated Criminal fell on the witch, trying to hit the bird with her.

Marisa's broom brushed the bird, causing a violent wind, while the magician tried to straighten. Deidara took advantage of the fact that the enemy is in trouble for charging, fist forward.

The girl, who had slowly changed into youkai, dodged the punch. Deidara was carried by momentum and slipped. The deserter owed his salvation to a prodigious reflexes as he clung to the straw, which formed the end of the transport means of the witch.

\- Little bitch, he growled, gripping the wooden handle, before grabbing the arm of his enemy. I'll take you with me!

A yell, he threw himself into the void, causing Marisa into death with him.

As they sank into free fall, Deidara pushed the vice rummaging his pockets of clay, leaving the vents in her palms chew white earth before creating a spider.

The blond let the animal cling tightly around the arms of the blonde, before separating from its target.

Deidara gave Marisa, gripping his mount who had remained near his master.

While the bird went back, Deidara waved his hand.

\- Katsu! if he exclaimed by blowing up the sculpture that had clung to his enemy.

An explosion occurred at about twenty meters under his feet. The explosion destabilized his mount, he managed to stabilize after some hesitation.

His gaze fell on his enemy, who had been blown by the blast. The magician was hanging in space, desperately clinging to her broom, with one arm.

The golden light of Marisa was filled with tears, but her expression snotty and full of pain did not hide his desire to live.

The determined blond contracted his muscles, straightening up painfully.

The magician panting clenched legs around the bamboo handle, biting his lips curling up.

\- So it hurts? Deidara asked with a sadistic smile, approaching the blonde to gloat over his pain.

The hateful look Marisa was still troubled. Tears rolled down his cheeks, tracing paths of light on its skin covered in soot and ash, while she clutched his left arm against his abdomen.

At least that was left of his arm.

The blast had torn him limb, amputating his arm below the elbow.

\- It's not finished yet, she whispered, her face contorted with pain. Master Spark!

The colorful explosion struck the nukenin, who had no time to dodge and protected with his bird. The release of this rainbow sky energy was just terrible, hitting Deidara with a terrible roar, expelling the criminal who was thrown beyond the horizon.

An explosion of multiple colors shimmered in the distance, a sign that the powerful magic attack had crashed somewhere, releasing its full potential.

Marisa sighed, wiping his wet brow and tears of hand. The injured forced to contemplate his wound, trying not to faint. Nauseous, she looked at her arm, white bone contrasted with the muscle fibers of a dark brown.

She undid her apron, tying it around his stump before wince at seeing the immaculate fabric stain of blood.

The blonde shook the links maximum, compressing blood vessels. Mainteant that this injury was roughly garrotée, she needs the help of qualified doctors.

Calmly, she went down to the shinobi, who crushed a few clones of Zetsu.

\- I return to HQ, she said with a weak voice. I need care.

\- We escort you! declared two ninjas Kiri.

Marisa withdrew, leaving the squad reinforcements deal last Edo Tensei who had escorted the Akatsuki member.

The blonde and her protectors fled into the forest, heading toward the heavily guarded medical tent, but their journey was quickly interrupted by Sakura, who waited idly in the middle of the road.

Both shinobi launched their shurikens, but Sakura was content to parry, before rushing toward them at the speed of lightning and end their lives.

\- Now we will be quieter to talk! she exclaimed.

\- Damn, spat the youkai magician pale complexion. I have not got all that shit to take care of you. Go away.

\- You're cruel, Sakura murmured. I would have expected a little more kindness from my friend. After all, we are both disciples of sororelles. We had the same teacher.

The blonde froze, much more intrigued by these words she had expected. She analyzed these words, before swallowing.

\- So you're serving Mima? Marisa asked unnecessarily. Are you aware that it is using us? I was his student and you should abandon it before it betrays you. It took me a long time to see the truth, but the disappointment was very cruel to me.

\- I know exactly what I'm doing, Sakura retorted, frowning. I know that I use and that I have no value for her. But you see, I still have enough honor to keep the promise I gave him. It brought me back to life and that's enough for me.

\- Poor fool, Marisa grimaced. Make what you want, I do not care.

The blonde walked away, but Sakura emerged before her, cutting her off the road again.

\- It's a pity you the prennes well, my dear. Maybe have you forgotten all that we can win together.

\- There, you start to piss me off, frankly replied Marisa. This is the last time I tell you, clears my way or I'll make you understand the hard way.

Sakura allowed himself a slight smile.

\- I do not think, she added, unsheathing a Kunai. If you do not agree with me, I should ...

A rainbow sky the explosion crashed with full force, making the silence by burying it under a violent storm.

\- Pathetic, Marisa whispered observing the corpse of which there were only feet, since the rest had been disintegrated by his technique famous.

The boots are surrounded by a cloud of dust and a few seconds later, Sakura opened her eyes again.

\- Impossible, spluttered the youkai. The Edo Tensei can not regenerate as fast!

\- Mima-sama taught me many things, smiled the nukenin loading Marisa.

The two women chained many punches, while Marisa dodged dancing slightly, adding a few strokes, while attempting to ward off the left arm, before remembering that this member had to be amputated.

Marisa successfully repelled and even retaliate. It must be said that countless struggles with Hong Meiling and so many other people, had sharpened his reflexes.

The blonde fractured nose Sakura, but criminal to the pink hair straightened with a flick of his fingers. This is the necromancer who is taking the next step the first, unsheathing a spell card.

\- Dark sign ! Orb of the Devil !

A black ball like squid ink flows from the map, spinning to the blonde by projecting a series of small silver knife, the killer edge did not escape the witch.

Marisa dodged, replicating using its arsenal of grenades and dazzling mysteries.

The numerous explosions and clouds of smoke blurred the meaning of Sakura, who was hit on the right hip.

\- Why are you fighting for it? Marisa asked again. Do you really lost hope, to be reduced to agree to be his puppet?

\- You're perceptive, Sakura answered by returning to fight in hand-to-hand. In this world, I am left with nothing. I was a prey. It was only thanks to Mima-sama, I'm still alive. Now I am one of the predators and those who survive.

Marisa felt ill during a moment. For a second, she felt a little pity for this poor girl who had lost everything and had fallen into the nets of the charming devil.

\- But you, the interrogator Sakura, I do not understand you. Why hast thou forsaken? Why have abandoned our mistress?

\- Because I did not want to follow the absolute evil. I loved her, she was like a mother to me, but I can not condone his actions. She aspires to conquer the world and you help him in his quest.

Sakura smiled, lifted his shoulders as she sneered increasingly strong, cackling like a demented.

\- Poor fool, she hissed between laughs. So you really do not understand. This is not its true purpose. You've left blinded by prejudices and misinterpretations of his words.

\- You understand nothing ! Marisa screamed hitting Sakura throat, before breaking his ankle in a boot kick.

\- And you, Sakura spat, recoiling, regenerating themselves in seconds, why is it that you faced? If you know she is so powerful, why do you choose to fight against it?

Sakura darted his one eye jade before hissing scorn.

\- You're stupid, Sakura concluded.

\- I fight because I have hope, 'said Marisa touching his stump had healed thanks to its highly concentrated magic. I fight for the future, to protect those I love and to prevent Mima destroy what I want.

\- No, cut Sakura, you lie to yourself.

Sakura loaded, addressing a much faster pace, hitting with a brutality without limits.

Marisa could not even follow, the bombs were missing nukenin with lightning reflexes and struck violently.

\- Now you understand why you're stupid? asked again the kunoichi before hitting the witch in the stomach.

Marisa moaned Tombat ground, before recovering, while Sakura snapped his fingers.

In her hands she held a long scepter of ebony, with one end supported by a small chain completed a pendant in the shape of a star. On the other side, the weapon ended with a large crescent moon familiar.

With a cruel smirk, the nukenin slammed his weapon on the left leg of Marisa, fracturing the tibia first time.

Marisa fell screaming, while Sakura leaned toward her enemy, stroking the blonde's face the tips of her cold fingers.

\- You're a liar, darling, hissed the monster whose gaze Emerald was so familiar to the young magician.

\- Mima-sama, Marisa whispered, trembling in terror, seeing his mistress, finding himself again face the woman she had naively believed to be vanquished forever.

\- The truth continued haunting the mind the body of Sakura is that you do not fight you for yourself. You know I can not be defeated, that you only push the inevitable. In reality, you're terrified of death and you do not want me to triumph.

Mima sat up, her back to him for a second, before contemplating fear that colored the Marisa amber eyes.

\- Your only hope is to lock me up again for a few centuries to live without my shadow hanging over your head. You have nothing else jostling to push me again.

Marisa trembling of all members, at least those that were still valid. She did not expect to have to face Mima as early and especially not in the body of a kunoichi.

Now that she was vulnerable, she could not help wondering what his former teacher was going to do it.

Mima could not help laughing. The terror of his student was so nice to savor. Better yet, she could revel in the fear that corrupt the heart and soul of this frail creature who wondered what would be his fate.

\- I do not kill you, said Mima. This is not love, nor pity, because these feelings are so ridiculous, but just because you can still help me. Choose well your camp, I would not do more supply. Our next meeting, if it takes place, will be decisive. If you push me again, I would do in your life hell.

The evil spirit that haunted the corpse of the young Haruno pointed his scepter on the right arm of the blonde, before running the metal on flesh bristled. Mima continued to fall, reaching the fingers for the blonde who did not dare make a move towards the mini Hakkero, lying a few meters.

\- Tell me, my dear student, sussurra Mima with cruelty, do you know the yakuza?

The cattle look Marisa told him no. The spirit sighed, throwing in a brief explanation of these people from the outside world, which made her shudder explanation sorceress.

\- Finally, I would add that these brave men have a strict code of honor and respect they consider their superiors is something fundamental. Now I want you to apologize and that you beg my pardon.

\- You're completely calibrated! Marisa screamed. Fuck you ...

She did not have time to finish his insult, that Mima slammed his weapon on the tip of the little finger of the witch, severing him part of the finger.

Marisa bellowed to pain, while Mima was advancing, recovering the small piece of flesh, adorned with a fingernail.

\- I forgot a detail, hissed the monster. The yakuza have sinned and want to redeem their eurreurs, have a duty to cut a phalanx and offer it to their superior. Now you know what to do.

Marisa clenched his fist, feeling the viscous blood flow into his palm, already cut by his fingernails.

Without much hope, she bowed to the spirit and begged his former teacher to forgive for having insulted and also to be as low.

Mima smiled, accepting the apology.

\- That was not so hard, she taunted, as if speaking to a child. I'll keep this, she added, pointing to his tribute of flesh. It is absolutely exquisite, especially when it's still hot, she clarified by swallowing it in one sitting.

Mima violently struck the blonde in the neck, knocking him on the field. She flew away, leaving the blonde witch in the forest.

Marisa was found several minutes later by a group of youkai. Among the team, Yuka and Reimu were present.

When Miko sorceress discovered unconscious at the foot of a tree, she rushed around her friend, while the mistress flowers showed more restraint.

The deplorable state in which was his best friend gave urge to vomit at Reimu. Marisa had lost his left arm, his right hand was amputated part of his ear, while his legs had been cut in half.

\- Marisa, gently rocked her priestess running a hand on the cheek of her friend, wake up.

With tenderness, the Hakurei shrine maiden sanctuary lifted her friend, bringing to the medical tent.

Marisa remained in the hands of Eisei-nin for a long time. While the medical team was treating the magician Reimu stood in the hallway to nail biting.

When the doctors came, the young brunette rushed to the bedside of her best friend.

\- Hi Reimu, smiled weakly eternal optimism. It could have been worse, I still have always, da ze!

Reimu hugged his girlfriend against her, pushing a visceral sigh of relief coming from the heart.

\- I'm glad you're okay, blew relieved miko. I'm sorry to make you relive those painful moments, she continued holding his fury behind the dam clenched teeth, but I need to know. Who did this?

At this time, the playful mask Marisa then broke and she flashed abject expression on his face, a mask of terror that no one should have to bear.

\- It's her, murmured the witch, with a suddenly terrified eyes as she relived what had happened to him. I beat Deidara, but he blew his arm. For the rest ... this is it. She's here, she went with dilated pupils, Mima is here! She said ... she said that hope is useless ... and she's right. You can not beat, she added with defeatism, it is too powerful.

\- Do not listen to suddenly cut Reimu. Do not think its dead, thinking of something else, but do not listen!

The shrine maiden who kept himself to become hysterical, did not know what to say to comfort the mutilated witch. All she wanted was her friend focuses on good times, she does a little abstraction cruel words slowly poisoning his soul.

\- She asked me to send you a message, murmured the wounded who knew that disobedience would cost much more than a finger, since Mima vowed that he would remove the language. Mima wants to face both of you, it has a score to settle with all his old acquaintances. Reimu stammered the convalescent, she said she clouerait your head in his palace. As for you, Kazami, it tear you members and decorate her room with what is left.

The blonde continued to spit a stream of horrors. When she finished, she swallowed before the gaze of blood that the teacher wore flowers.

\- I'm sorry, stuttered injured in tears, but she said that if I was not the whole commission, engrave it on the corpses of infants.

Reimu clenched fist, holding anger mingled with sadness, while many questions agitated his mind.

How many people survive this war?

Is Marisa would overcome this trauma and could it become the head burned nervy she was?

How many other people would suffer and would hit the world of all their hatred?

As is she finally would be able to rid the world of this corruption that was the hate?

Above all, a question was boiling in it, while the Mima's smile reminded her.

When she could finally exterminate this vile monster?


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapter 58: Battle in Marisa**

Deidara reached into a small pouch tied around her waist, before throwing a handful of small white spheres over his shoulder.

From a distance, one would have thought it was just innocent little dumplings made of a material similar to cotton. However, it was not. These spheres were deployed, taking various animal forms and the artist knew his art hid a secret. These clay sculptures, creative treasures he delivered all his enemies, were made of a specific material, which reacted to the chakra.

When small spiders exceeded the foliage of trees, slapping the leaves, the sound of the rustling put on alert shinobi located under the canopy. However, they were surprised by the first explosions, which took away a lot of unconscious warriors of the threat they faced.

The other warriors began to cover, hiding behind anything they could, either trunks or rocks.

New projectiles exploded, claisemant forest and depriving the army of valuable vegetation cover that hid the view of the Akatsuki member.

Deidara seemed fun. With each explosion, he observed the different shapes of smoke effects, and the light flashes that were emerging in random directions. Each explosion was unique and showed that his art was the form of the purest expression, because every performance was different and ephemeral. It was these little things that were obvious a true esthete and that allowed him to appreciate the beauty of these pieces.

Not to mention that to see these worms flee, scream and despair at its power and manifestation of beauty, was something significant.

Deidara could not long continue its surgical strikes, since another person was determined to interrupt.

A blonde woman, perched on a broom, moving towards him.

See his black and white uniform, he did not doubt that this news was not a kunoichi, but one of the recruits from the strange world of Gensokyo.

\- So there, man, it's great! She addressed him with the least amount of respect. I had never seen anything as class since my last fight! By cons, it bothers me a bit, because I'm the magician most flashy Gensokyo and I hate that steals my style.

Deidara was squealing his teeth, while the words of the blonde made her enraged. How dare she judge him unfit to practice the art he had spent so many years perfecting?

\- Shut up ! screamed he punctuated this order before an insult. We'll see who's the best! added he take off by a flock of birds.

Marisa dodged detonating sparrows with a looping, dropping a series of small tins. Improvised grenades exploded by projecting a green smoke apple and orange chips, intercepting criminal volatile.

Deidara pricked towards the west, chasing the witch who laughed constantly, throwing occasionally bright stolen.

His enemy him away from the battlefield, while splitting the heavens with a speed higher than that of its bombs, forcing him to approach. During the chase, the witch with long blonde braid sent spells intermittently, forcing nukenin to remain alert. A projectile Marisa brushed her dark cloak while another incisa the right wing of his mount.

The nukenin congratulated his reflexes. Without his eternal dexterity, the whole wing was torn off. Fortunately, the viewfinder that covered his eye had helped to guard illusions and had also given him the ability to sharpen his reflexes to dodge the bullet of Marisa.

Deidara grabbed a handful of clay and threw it on the wing, roughly gluing member adorned with long feathers stylized. Although the wound is repaired, this unsightly care misrepresented his work and he swore to charge his enemy.

The blonde caught gradually Marisa, offering a smile grinning at the blonde, promising a thousand torments. Undaunted, Marisa drew a small object octagonal wood, decorated with trigrams.

\- Bouffe that! screamed the witch with amber eyes. Magicannon!

An iridescent deflagration flows from the orifice of the mini reactor. The magic wave touched the blonde locks of nukenin, burning a portion of the black cloak with red clouds and even managing to cut the ponytail Deidara.

The deserter swore, dodging the wave of annihilation, before zigzagging between new projectiles.

The injured and humiliated Criminal fell on the witch, trying to hit the bird with her.

Marisa's broom brushed the bird, causing a violent wind, while the magician tried to straighten. Deidara took advantage of the fact that the enemy is in trouble for charging, fist forward.

The girl, who had slowly changed into youkai, dodged the punch. Deidara was carried by momentum and slipped. The deserter owed his salvation to a prodigious reflexes as he clung to the straw, which formed the end of the transport means of the witch.

\- Little bitch, he growled, gripping the wooden handle, before grabbing the arm of his enemy. I'll take you with me!

A yell, he threw himself into the void, causing Marisa into death with him.

As they sank into free fall, Deidara pushed the vice rummaging his pockets of clay, leaving the vents in her palms chew white earth before creating a spider.

The blond let the animal cling tightly around the arms of the blonde, before separating from its target.

Deidara gave Marisa, gripping his mount who had remained near his master.

While the bird went back, Deidara waved his hand.

\- Katsu! if he exclaimed by blowing up the sculpture that had clung to his enemy.

An explosion occurred at about twenty meters under his feet. The explosion destabilized his mount, he managed to stabilize after some hesitation.

His gaze fell on his enemy, who had been blown by the blast. The magician was hanging in space, desperately clinging to her broom, with one arm.

The golden light of Marisa was filled with tears, but her expression snotty and full of pain did not hide his desire to live.

The determined blond contracted his muscles, straightening up painfully.

The magician panting clenched legs around the bamboo handle, biting his lips curling up.

\- So it hurts? Deidara asked with a sadistic smile, approaching the blonde to gloat over his pain.

The hateful look Marisa was still troubled. Tears rolled down his cheeks, tracing paths of light on its skin covered in soot and ash, while she clutched his left arm against his abdomen.

At least that was left of his arm.

The blast had torn him limb, amputating his arm below the elbow.

\- It's not finished yet, she whispered, her face contorted with pain. Master Spark!

The colorful explosion struck the nukenin, who had no time to dodge and protected with his bird. The release of this rainbow sky energy was just terrible, hitting Deidara with a terrible roar, expelling the criminal who was thrown beyond the horizon.

An explosion of multiple colors shimmered in the distance, a sign that the powerful magic attack had crashed somewhere, releasing its full potential.

Marisa sighed, wiping his wet brow and tears of hand. The injured forced to contemplate his wound, trying not to faint. Nauseous, she looked at her arm, white bone contrasted with the muscle fibers of a dark brown.

She undid her apron, tying it around his stump before wince at seeing the immaculate fabric stain of blood.

The blonde shook the links maximum, compressing blood vessels. Mainteant that this injury was roughly garrotée, she needs the help of qualified doctors.

Calmly, she went down to the shinobi, who crushed a few clones of Zetsu.

\- I return to HQ, she said with a weak voice. I need care.

\- We escort you! declared two ninjas Kiri.

Marisa withdrew, leaving the squad reinforcements deal last Edo Tensei who had escorted the Akatsuki member.

The blonde and her protectors fled into the forest, heading toward the heavily guarded medical tent, but their journey was quickly interrupted by Sakura, who waited idly in the middle of the road.

Both shinobi launched their shurikens, but Sakura was content to parry, before rushing toward them at the speed of lightning and end their lives.

\- Now we will be quieter to talk! she exclaimed.

\- Damn, spat the youkai magician pale complexion. I have not got all that shit to take care of you. Go away.

\- You're cruel, Sakura murmured. I would have expected a little more kindness from my friend. After all, we are both disciples of sororelles. We had the same teacher.

The blonde froze, much more intrigued by these words she had expected. She analyzed these words, before swallowing.

\- So you're serving Mima? Marisa asked unnecessarily. Are you aware that it is using us? I was his student and you should abandon it before it betrays you. It took me a long time to see the truth, but the disappointment was very cruel to me.

\- I know exactly what I'm doing, Sakura retorted, frowning. I know that I use and that I have no value for her. But you see, I still have enough honor to keep the promise I gave him. It brought me back to life and that's enough for me.

\- Poor fool, Marisa grimaced. Make what you want, I do not care.

The blonde walked away, but Sakura emerged before her, cutting her off the road again.

\- It's a pity you the prennes well, my dear. Maybe have you forgotten all that we can win together.

\- There, you start to piss me off, frankly replied Marisa. This is the last time I tell you, clears my way or I'll make you understand the hard way.

Sakura allowed himself a slight smile.

\- I do not think, she added, unsheathing a Kunai. If you do not agree with me, I should ...

A rainbow sky the explosion crashed with full force, making the silence by burying it under a violent storm.

\- Pathetic, Marisa whispered observing the corpse of which there were only feet, since the rest had been disintegrated by his technique famous.

The boots are surrounded by a cloud of dust and a few seconds later, Sakura opened her eyes again.

\- Impossible, spluttered the youkai. The Edo Tensei can not regenerate as fast!

\- Mima-sama taught me many things, smiled the nukenin loading Marisa.

The two women chained many punches, while Marisa dodged dancing slightly, adding a few strokes, while attempting to ward off the left arm, before remembering that this member had to be amputated.

Marisa successfully repelled and even retaliate. It must be said that countless struggles with Hong Meiling and so many other people, had sharpened his reflexes.

The blonde fractured nose Sakura, but criminal to the pink hair straightened with a flick of his fingers. This is the necromancer who is taking the next step the first, unsheathing a spell card.

\- Dark sign ! Orb of the Devil !

A black ball like squid ink flows from the map, spinning to the blonde by projecting a series of small silver knife, the killer edge did not escape the witch.

Marisa dodged, replicating using its arsenal of grenades and dazzling mysteries.

The numerous explosions and clouds of smoke blurred the meaning of Sakura, who was hit on the right hip.

\- Why are you fighting for it? Marisa asked again. Do you really lost hope, to be reduced to agree to be his puppet?

\- You're perceptive, Sakura answered by returning to fight in hand-to-hand. In this world, I am left with nothing. I was a prey. It was only thanks to Mima-sama, I'm still alive. Now I am one of the predators and those who survive.

Marisa felt ill during a moment. For a second, she felt a little pity for this poor girl who had lost everything and had fallen into the nets of the charming devil.

\- But you, the interrogator Sakura, I do not understand you. Why hast thou forsaken? Why have abandoned our mistress?

\- Because I did not want to follow the absolute evil. I loved her, she was like a mother to me, but I can not condone his actions. She aspires to conquer the world and you help him in his quest.

Sakura smiled, lifted his shoulders as she sneered increasingly strong, cackling like a demented.

\- Poor fool, she hissed between laughs. So you really do not understand. This is not its true purpose. You've left blinded by prejudices and misinterpretations of his words.

\- You understand nothing ! Marisa screamed hitting Sakura throat, before breaking his ankle in a boot kick.

\- And you, Sakura spat, recoiling, regenerating themselves in seconds, why is it that you faced? If you know she is so powerful, why do you choose to fight against it?

Sakura darted his one eye jade before hissing scorn.

\- You're stupid, Sakura concluded.

\- I fight because I have hope, 'said Marisa touching his stump had healed thanks to its highly concentrated magic. I fight for the future, to protect those I love and to prevent Mima destroy what I want.

\- No, cut Sakura, you lie to yourself.

Sakura loaded, addressing a much faster pace, hitting with a brutality without limits.

Marisa could not even follow, the bombs were missing nukenin with lightning reflexes and struck violently.

\- Now you understand why you're stupid? asked again the kunoichi before hitting the witch in the stomach.

Marisa moaned Tombat ground, before recovering, while Sakura snapped his fingers.

In her hands she held a long scepter of ebony, with one end supported by a small chain completed a pendant in the shape of a star. On the other side, the weapon ended with a large crescent moon familiar.

With a cruel smirk, the nukenin slammed his weapon on the left leg of Marisa, fracturing the tibia first time.

Marisa fell screaming, while Sakura leaned toward her enemy, stroking the blonde's face the tips of her cold fingers.

\- You're a liar, darling, hissed the monster whose gaze Emerald was so familiar to the young magician.

\- Mima-sama, Marisa whispered, trembling in terror, seeing his mistress, finding himself again face the woman she had naively believed to be vanquished forever.

\- The truth continued haunting the mind the body of Sakura is that you do not fight you for yourself. You know I can not be defeated, that you only push the inevitable. In reality, you're terrified of death and you do not want me to triumph.

Mima sat up, her back to him for a second, before contemplating fear that colored the Marisa amber eyes.

\- Your only hope is to lock me up again for a few centuries to live without my shadow hanging over your head. You have nothing else jostling to push me again.

Marisa trembling of all members, at least those that were still valid. She did not expect to have to face Mima as early and especially not in the body of a kunoichi.

Now that she was vulnerable, she could not help wondering what his former teacher was going to do it.

Mima could not help laughing. The terror of his student was so nice to savor. Better yet, she could revel in the fear that corrupt the heart and soul of this frail creature who wondered what would be his fate.

\- I do not kill you, said Mima. This is not love, nor pity, because these feelings are so ridiculous, but just because you can still help me. Choose well your camp, I would not do more supply. Our next meeting, if it takes place, will be decisive. If you push me again, I would do in your life hell.

The evil spirit that haunted the corpse of the young Haruno pointed his scepter on the right arm of the blonde, before running the metal on flesh bristled. Mima continued to fall, reaching the fingers for the blonde who did not dare make a move towards the mini Hakkero, lying a few meters.

\- Tell me, my dear student, sussurra Mima with cruelty, do you know the yakuza?

The cattle look Marisa told him no. The spirit sighed, throwing in a brief explanation of these people from the outside world, which made her shudder explanation sorceress.

\- Finally, I would add that these brave men have a strict code of honor and respect they consider their superiors is something fundamental. Now I want you to apologize and that you beg my pardon.

\- You're completely calibrated! Marisa screamed. Fuck you ...

She did not have time to finish his insult, that Mima slammed his weapon on the tip of the little finger of the witch, severing him part of the finger.

Marisa bellowed to pain, while Mima was advancing, recovering the small piece of flesh, adorned with a fingernail.

\- I forgot a detail, hissed the monster. The yakuza have sinned and want to redeem their eurreurs, have a duty to cut a phalanx and offer it to their superior. Now you know what to do.

Marisa clenched his fist, feeling the viscous blood flow into his palm, already cut by his fingernails.

Without much hope, she bowed to the spirit and begged his former teacher to forgive for having insulted and also to be as low.

Mima smiled, accepting the apology.

\- That was not so hard, she taunted, as if speaking to a child. I'll keep this, she added, pointing to his tribute of flesh. It is absolutely exquisite, especially when it's still hot, she clarified by swallowing it in one sitting.

Mima violently struck the blonde in the neck, knocking him on the field. She flew away, leaving the blonde witch in the forest.

Marisa was found several minutes later by a group of youkai. Among the team, Yuka and Reimu were present.

When Miko sorceress discovered unconscious at the foot of a tree, she rushed around her friend, while the mistress flowers showed more restraint.

The deplorable state in which was his best friend gave urge to vomit at Reimu. Marisa had lost his left arm, his right hand was amputated part of his ear, while his legs had been cut in half.

\- Marisa, gently rocked her priestess running a hand on the cheek of her friend, wake up.

With tenderness, the Hakurei shrine maiden sanctuary lifted her friend, bringing to the medical tent.

Marisa remained in the hands of Eisei-nin for a long time. While the medical team was treating the magician Reimu stood in the hallway to nail biting.

When the doctors came, the young brunette rushed to the bedside of her best friend.

\- Hi Reimu, smiled weakly eternal optimism. It could have been worse, I still have always, da ze!

Reimu hugged his girlfriend against her, pushing a visceral sigh of relief coming from the heart.

\- I'm glad you're okay, blew relieved miko. I'm sorry to make you relive those painful moments, she continued holding his fury behind the dam clenched teeth, but I need to know. Who did this?

At this time, the playful mask Marisa then broke and she flashed abject expression on his face, a mask of terror that no one should have to bear.

\- It's her, murmured the witch, with a suddenly terrified eyes as she relived what had happened to him. I beat Deidara, but he blew his arm. For the rest ... this is it. She's here, she went with dilated pupils, Mima is here! She said ... she said that hope is useless ... and she's right. You can not beat, she added with defeatism, it is too powerful.

\- Do not listen to suddenly cut Reimu. Do not think its dead, thinking of something else, but do not listen!

The shrine maiden who kept himself to become hysterical, did not know what to say to comfort the mutilated witch. All she wanted was her friend focuses on good times, she does a little abstraction cruel words slowly poisoning his soul.

\- She asked me to send you a message, murmured the wounded who knew that disobedience would cost much more than a finger, since Mima vowed that he would remove the language. Mima wants to face both of you, it has a score to settle with all his old acquaintances. Reimu stammered the convalescent, she said she clouerait your head in his palace. As for you, Kazami, it tear you members and decorate her room with what is left.

The blonde continued to spit a stream of horrors. When she finished, she swallowed before the gaze of blood that the teacher wore flowers.

\- I'm sorry, stuttered injured in tears, but she said that if I was not the whole commission, engrave it on the corpses of infants.

Reimu clenched fist, holding anger mingled with sadness, while many questions agitated his mind.

How many people survive this war?

Is Marisa would overcome this trauma and could it become the head burned nervy she was?

How many other people would suffer and would hit the world of all their hatred?

As is she finally would be able to rid the world of this corruption that was the hate?

Above all, a question was boiling in it, while the Mima's smile reminded her.

When she could finally exterminate this vile monster?


	60. Chapter 60

**Chapter 60: Broken Mask**

Darui breathed in relief, as he pulled his Kunai throat clone of Zetsu, shaking the gun to hunt remains opaque sap that stuck to it.

\- It was the last! if he exclaimed, raising his arms in a sign of triumph.

His statement was greeted with thunderous cheers and victorious exclamations. The shinobi had to overcome and the announcement of the end of this fight was a relief.

The Alliance had held on that front, managing to push half of the enemy, accompanied by several reincarnated and the nukenini of Kirigakure, Kisame Hoshigaki. The shinobi had suffered losses, but much less than what was originally planned by the strategists. The victory was can be expensive, but it had helped deal a severe blow to the Akatsuki.

A little laughter greeted the statement of the Kumo ninja. The blond shinobi with dark skin turned to Kakuzu, lying on the ground, crushed by the massive foot Akimichi Choza.

\- It is far from the last! laughed the deserter to five hearts.

\- War is possibly still in progress, but here is finished, Darui replied with determination. We held on and your army is annihilated. Even Kinkaku and Ginkaku brothers were sealed. We have even taken up arms you have stolen.

Finally, it still lacked the range banana, owned by Sakura, as the cherry blossom was not present on that front. However, he did not mention the losses or the failure. The victory had been won and he did not want to spoil this moment of euphoria.

Before Kakuzu can not add a word, a shinobi of the containment team undertook to silence and seal his body. The oldest member of the Akatsuki had finally be neutralized.

Contrary to what the captain announced, however, things were far from over.

He had left the scarlet gourd unattended, placed beside other relics, next to a heap of fractured rocks.

In a vortex of air, the leader of the Akatsuki appeared, making hands on the relic.

The blond with dark skin turned, but too late. Tobi had already grabbed their weapons and gave them a smile. No one had seen it happen, nor was able to stop him.

Tobi disappeared, taking the gourd in which the two brothers were sealed and snatches chakra Kyûbi.

The nukenin had not said a word, but his narrowed eyes seemed to glow a cruel amusement.

The warlord reappeared several kilometers, taking care to hide his loot in a secret dimension that he was the only one to achieve.

However, he still had to overcome a much tougher opponent than these rags of shinobi. Yukari Yakumo was a very dangerous enemy and he preferred not to confront, unless he had no choice.

He had no choice, he needed the most power possible, it would be risky to resurrect the demon with so little chakra Kyûbi. He wanted the Jubi return takes place under optimal conditions. However, he kept this option as a last resort.

Tobi, however retained six assets with him. Rather confident he walked in the direction of Naruto and his allies.

The nukenin fly in the midst of leaves, blazing a trail in the branches, moving so fast that it no longer formed a white trail in the middle of indigo and green forest.

The ninja did not cease its race until he came face to Naruto.

Both users of ninjutsu met in a sparse forest, located southwest of the main battlefield.

The blond instantly prepared for battle, while the masked shinobi watched carefully.

\- It's your last chance, murmured the masked man. Just go and there will be no need to prolong the conflict.

\- You're kidding ? exclaimed the Kitsune, stunned by so many base. After everything you did, you dare deny the sacrifices of fighters fighting for their freedom?

Tobi said nothing, content to draw his range, rattling the chain connecting it with his scythe.

\- Okay, Naruto sighed bitterly. I see that I'm talking in a vacuum. I'll just stop your crimes. I will destroy you, Madara.

There was a brief silence, which could have been broken by encouraging dead, but nothing came.

Yukari itself was strangely silent. His attention seemed restraint elsewhere.

\- This is not Madara, she said abruptly, startling everyone. I have just had confirmation that Uchiha Madara is an Edo Tensei and has appeared near the fourth division.

A heavy silence reached the clearing, while Tobi clenched fist. His Rinnegan scintilla of bad light, as he put up his strategy.

\- If Madara is elsewhere, then that's who this guy? Naruto asked stupidly, no one could answer him.

\- I do not know, cut Yukari, but my presence is needed there. Madara is an exceptional enemy and any commitment can be lethal, so we need all the power needed to defeat it. As this impostor is not who he claims to be, I'll let you handle it. To all of this is possible. Do not make me default.

The centerpiece limits disappeared into a hole, heading for the battlefield or Madara had begun to sing his katana.

Ran looked at the masked man and asked the question nagging everyone. The question of identity was a mystery annoying, except perhaps for Mima, who was still disguised.

Tobi merely sneer.

\- If I wear this mask, it's for good reason. Anyway, this knowledge will not serve you. I am nobody and I want to be one. All I want is the moon eye plan is being realized. This world does not matter.

\- Do not you fools of us! Naruto exploded, whose pointed ears quivered. You claim that this world is worth nothing? Yet you started a war to have it! You have beautiful proclaim not want to be anything, but yet you have a desire that haunts you. Stop inflate us with your nickname drama!

The shinobi trembled, not reaching even to contain his anger.

This guy was not a hypocrite, a kid who had not wanted this and took refuge in lies to escape the world. This guy was only one way out, that of a mad dream, in which he would be just as dissatisfied today, but in which he would carry the world.

\- I understand, the shinobi hissed with disgust. You're just a hypocrite power hungry. I'll make you understand your mistakes, but for that, I'll start with you demolish and remove the mask.

Tobi merely shrugged his shoulders, pointing his range on his enemy.

\- These words are so insignificant, continued the Uchiha. One day you also you understand what I mean, when you realize that you have always belonged to the great cycle of hatred. There is only one way to break it and that is the moon eye plan.

Tobi snapped his fingers, showing six people around him. These six people were well known, since he acted in six of the seven former Jinchuriki captured by Akatsuki, all revived. Their original eyes had gone, they now wore blank stares filled with crimson hue sinister Sharingan and the Rinnegan metallic lilac.

\- If you really want to fight concludes nukenin, you're going to hit hard.

Ran cringed, watching Bijus who spread their tails. She closed her eyes and released her power. She had always hated the original form, that of a wild beast that had not acquired all the complexity of human emotions, but this aspect was the only one powerful enough to stand up to Jinchuriki that Akatsuki had captured before extract beasts sealed within them.

Yakumo Ran turned, revealing a fox more than five meters at the withers, the golden fur was tinged red shades. Its nine tails floated slender, while Chen equipped its fists of steel and filled with poison claws.

Naruto had never seen his mother reveal this aspect. He knew that the original Ran was an animal that had Yukari educated, causing it to awaken to a new level of consciousness, but he had never seen him reveal his true face.

\- Son, the Kitsune growled the many tails, we'll charge us Bijus. Take care of Tobi, we will cover you.

The Yakumo and the accompanying yōkai rushed tail against other beasts, while Naruto was more clones and rushed against Tobi.

\- Take this ! if he exclaimed. Rasengan!

The blonde rushed a swirling orb in each of his palms. At the same time, launched several clones fate cards. Besides the light rays and warheads rains that made its basic attacks, the blond had added random massive rains of bullets.

Tobi contra the first assaults using its wide range, surging by chaining antics, writhing to dodge more projectiles.

Naruto threw his first orb against the masked Uchiha, hitting the wide range of faded cloth, which absorbed the energy attack.

Naruto took advantage of this moment to pass its second arm above the range, sinking her last orb against the arm of nukenin. The explosion pushed Tobi, who watched his flesh burned through the fabric of her reduced tattered sleeve.

He tore the fabric growling, dodging another shadow clone, adorning the new attack with her fan.

The Uchiha threw a large storm, chasing clones, before jumping back, avoiding the massive danmaku sent multiple copies of the young Yakumo.

Tobi went on the offensive immediately, chaining moves quickly, forcing the blonde to fight back.

The style of Tobi was violent and brutal, similar to Sasuke. This detail was important, since Naruto had much experience. His old comrade, he nevertheless always felt like a friend had clashed repeatedly using this style of taijutsu.

Naruto managed to block the blows, thanking his robust constitution since his arms and shins cashed furious assaults designed to maximize the damage brought to the bones, taking advantage of the absence of muscles to block the chakra discharges injected in hits .

Tobi struck repeatedly, thrusting his fist into the chest of the Kitsune, fêlant the coast and to the internal organs.

Naruto stepped back, aware that he would not last long if he continued to collect keystrokes as sneaky and as powerful. The blonde made a great leap in the air, taking the opportunity to charge his chakra, combining its natural energy and merge it all into a dark energy ball.

The former Jinchuriki of Kyûbi propelled energy bomb on Tobi. The projectile exploded in a blast of energy, forming a large bloody dome. The aura illuminated the devastated forest of a darker glow as blood, dissipating slowly to reveal a charred ground.

Naruto protected, while his friends joined him. Her mother wore an impressive bruise on his left cheek and a gash on his hip, but despite the sweat in his eyes, she was always smiling.

\- We have defeated them, Chen smiled blowing heavily, one of the tails was hairless, the breath of Yonbi having touched a little too close.

\- It was not easy, said the accompanying youkai. And as regards Tobi?

\- I just disintegrate, gasped the blond, tired but smiling, while showing the crater behind.

\- Do not be so sure, said the cold voice of the deserter.

The four youkai turned while Tobi réaparaissait in a matter of spin.

\- I must admit that your attack shook me well, he growled showing his split pimp whose shrapnel had jumped. However, even if you defeated the Bijus, nothing will change.

Tobi recrossed the attack, taking advantage that his opponents are weakened. He charged, sending a gust of wind that pushed the four youkai, separating them. He had to eliminate one by one, not to be overwhelmed.

The nukenin was first rushed to Chen, whose armored fists supported gloves fitted with tinted steel blades of a purplish substance. The nekomata charged his enemy, before breaking his attack to observe the reaction of his opponent. She knew she had to force him to attack, before fighting back when could not dematerialize.

The youkai made a movement on her right side, faking Tobi. The nukenin fell into the trap, replying by leaving a wide opening in his defense. Chen took the opportunity and clawed the mask with a shot size. Pivoting on itself, it dealt a blow thrusting with his other arm, but the other shot was blocked. Tobi grabbed her wrist, merging into an outlet that déboita her shoulder.

Tobi took advantage of the speed of Chen to mow his legs and lay on the ground. The youkai tried to get away with a roll, but his enemy was faster, pinning her against the ground covered with moss with a violent nudge between the shoulders. The kitten was half stunned by the attack and Tobi took advantage of his vulnerability to chain shots, before breaking his nose with a violent kick.

The combination of blows threw the young youkai several meters, but before Tobi not able to finish, red yōkai intervened and attacked the body-to-body, using an extremely complex style, while being aesthetically significant.

That youkai was really an asset, thought Ran who lost interest in the fight to inquire about Chen injuries. Once certain that his heart girl was not seriously injured, the vixen focused on the fight which his son attended.

The blond and red managed to get along like two friends who shared years of training, so that Tobi remained on the defensive.

\- Beautiful style! congratulated the blonde cooperating as best he could with the roux.

\- Thank you ! replied the yōkai touching Tobi, taking advantage of the nukenin could not dematerialize when attacked. I developed it myself!

Tobi was a little more difficult, or until Naruto knocked her fingers, making him drop his range.

Devoid of this weapon which was also used to shield criminal recoiled. However, he did not give to capture the blonde.

With amazing audacity, Tobi rushed to the assault, regardless of shots he could take. Refusing to counter the onslaught of red, he fixed his aim and grabbed Naruto by the collar, starting to suck in its personal dimension.

At this time, Tobi could not dematerialize. This tiny time interval was the perfect time to strike and Ran threw his fist full of energy at the back of the skull nukenin.

Tobi took off in shock, before crashing against a tree. Under the force of the blow, his face cashed the shock and mask broke, revealing the identity of a deserter.

The man turned, revealing his face. The left half was smooth, although bearing the scars of age, indicating that the man approaching forty. Conversely, the right side of his face was horribly mutilated. His face was scarred, as if something had tried to crush his skull, applying insufficient pressure for a long time.

\- But who are you, asshole? Naruto asked, not recognizing this man, not having even seen.

The Uchiha said nothing and disappeared, vanishing in a swirl of colors.

Ran then rushed to her daughter. His injuries were numerous, but not fatal. Chen would need rest and it was obvious she would be unable to participate in this war, at least for a good week.

The red shirt torn from the shurikens also approached them, asking about the health of all. As he peered contusions and bruises on the body of Chen, he did not notice the actions of others. Mal took him, as the green-eyed youkai did not see Naruto Kunai and unsheathe a plant the weapon in the guts.

At that moment, everyone's eyes widened, not including the act of blond.

\- It was really nice try, spat the Kitsune, before his mother reprimand him. However, two things have betrayed you. The fighting style that you employ is almost entirely similar to Rumia. She has learned to anyone except myself and it never reveals in its entirety. I am the only one who knows all of these movements. At least, if we exclude his mistress, the one who taught him the techniques.

The youkai narrowed his green eyes, a red mucus spitting, before smiling.

\- What was the second mistake?

\- Your eagerness to read the document told by Itachi, revealing information that I had hidden behind a genjutsu. The illusion that I had woven was perceptible only if it was unaware of certain details, carefully hidden. Only Mima, Rumia and Yakumo are aware of such data. An outside observer would not have all the information. The fact that you have not been affected by this falsehood proves that you are not what you pretend to be.

The creature with green eyes back, but Naruto did not give him time. Suddenly, he slaughtered the spy for the charmer demon, shortening his sufferings.

Ran watched with a mixture of pride and relief. His son was still evidence of a relative mercy, refusing to prolong the suffering of his enemies, but it was with a new subtlety.

\- This murder changes nothing, murmured a charming voice.

The body always shed his blood spurting out of the groove at the option of the last heartbeat, but a dark mist suddenly emanated. Black smoke rose, vaguely in the form of an eagle.

\- It was only a body, murmured the winged demon. Anyway, it was worthless.

\- Each life has value, Mima, contra the blond.

\- Poor fool, hissed the figure informs. We are nothing more than insignificant dust, a simple chance in this universe.

The shadow flew insensitive to all danmakus projected against it, before quickly disappearing into the horizon.

Mima had just fled his spy had perished, but that does not quieted the fears of Yakumo, quite the contrary.

The threat of Mima, hovering around them like a vulture, they seemed ever present.


End file.
